Bloody love
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai, meski Sungmin adalah seorang vampire, tapi saat badai gelap dari masa lalu Kyuhyun berhembus, akankah cinta mereka bisa saling menyelamatkan diri dan cinta mereka berdua? A KyuMin fic,First fic here. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Siwon menolong Kyuhyun saat dia masih kecil, membuat Kyuhyun sangat menghormati pemuda itu. Seiring waktu berlalu, dengan masuknya Sungmin ke kehidupan mereka berdua, dimulailah jalinan cinta segitiga yang rumit. Jalinan cinta segitiga berhias merah darah…

Pairing: Main WonKyuMin (masih belum bisa memutuskan sebaiknya aku menulis pairing apa, WonKyu (yang ini karena ada teman saya yang suka ama pair ini) or Kyumin (yang ini karena aku suka sama pair ini). Para readers bantu saya memutuskan pairing buat fic ini~ -mukamelas-), and other pairings in Super Junior.

Warning: Cerita ini diadaptasi dari manga Vampire Knight karya Matsuri Hino, jadi jangan heran kalau ada beberapa alur dan ide cerita yang sama persis dengan manganya. Tapi sekali lagi aku katakan, ini adaptasi, bukan jiplakan. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa adegan dan ide, tidak semuanya. (Aku tidak mau nanti ada yang ngeflame aku dengan mengatakan kalau aku memplagiat manga orang atau semacamnya). Lalu cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat, karena ini adalah fic pertama aku. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

><p>Seorang anak kecil, sekitar lima tahun, berjalan di tengah salju. Matanya kosong dan gelap, wajahnya memar dan ada luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Dia mempererat jaket putih yang dia pakai, seperti mengusir rasa dingin musim dingin, tapi sejujurnya dia ketakutan…dia harus melarikan diri.<p>

Tapi kenapa dia harus merasa ketakutan? Apa yang dia takutkan? Kenapa…dia harus…melarikan diri?

Anak kecil itu berhenti, rambut hitamnya diterbangkan angin. Dia menutupi salah satu matanya dengan tangannya. Dia mencoba mengingat, mencoba mengingat siapa dia. Tapi sia-sia, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Hey, bocah, apa kau tersesat?" dia mendengar suara di belakangnya.

Dia menegok, matanya menunjukkan sorot mata ketakutan. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki, sekitar tiga puluh tahun. Dia berambut hitam, dan memakai jubah hitam, kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam. Anak kecil itu gemetar, dia merasa ketakutan dengan lelaki ini, tidak tahu kenapa…

Lelaki itu menyeringai, dan kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sebelum anak kecil itu bisa bereaksi, lelaki itu menahannya di salju. Anak kecil itu baru menyadari apa yang terjadi saat dia merasakan rasa dingin salju di punggungnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli…

Lelaki di atasnya menyeringai semakin lebar, dari mulutnya anak itu bisa melihat sepasang tair yang bersinar. Anak kecil itu membeku saat dia melihatnya…

"Hey, bocah, kau tahu…aku sedikit lapar. Boleh aku menghisap darahmu?" lelaki itu berkata sambil membungkuk, menggerakkan taringnya ke leher anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu mulai gemetar sekali lagi.

"Jangan…" gumam anak kecil itu ketakutan. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Dia ingin seseorang menolongnya…dia tidak ingin ini terjadi…

Dan kemudian semuanya kembali terjadi begitu cepat…

Tiba-tiba, vampire itu berlumuran darah. Tenggorokannya tercabik, darah berceceran ke mana-mana. Anak kecil itu hanya terbaring di sana, dia samar-samar bisa merasakan darah yang menciprat ke wajahnya, membuat wajahnya yang pucat bernoda merah.

Di belakang mereka, dia melihat seorang anak lelaki, berambut hitam pendek, matanya merah, wajahnya dan tangannya berlumuran darah, darah dari vampire yang terbaring tak bernyawa di depannya. Anak lelaki itu memakai kaos hitam, jaket putih, dan jeans cokelat. Dia merasa dia tahu anak lelaki itu…kenapa dia merasa seperti itu?

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya? Benar-benar menjijikkan" kata anak lelaki itu.

Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah anak kecil yang masih terbaring di atas salju itu. Dia membungkuk dan dengan lembut menyentuh tangan anak kecil itu dengan tangannya yang tidak berlumur darah dan menarik anak kecil itu sehingga dia duduk di atas salju.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata anak lelaki itu, matanya berubah menjadi berwarna cokelat. Anak kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Anak lelaki itu mengamatinya sesaat. "Apa kau tahu kau ada di mana? Atau siapa kau? Apapun?" anak lelaki itu bertanya lagi. Anak kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih terlihat kosong.

Anak lelaki itu memandangnya dengan pandangan pengertian. Dia menarik anak kecil itu hingga dia berdiri. "Lebih baik jika kau ikut denganku dulu. Kau pasti kedinginan, kan? Ayo pergi" anak lelaki itu menarik anak kecil dan menuntunnya berjalan melewati padang salju.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat, anak lelaki itu menengok ke arah anak kecil itu. "Namaku Siwon. Choi Siwon," katanya. Anak kecil itu hanya memandangnya, dan saat itulah Siwon meraskan kalau tangan yang dia pegang sedikit gemetar. Siwon membungkuk lagi, mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh anak kecil itu dan memeluknya. Anak kecil itu, saat dia merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Siwon, mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti takut kan? Sekarang tidak apa-apa, kau selamat" bisik Siwon di telinga anak kecil itu.

_Dan itu adalah awal dari ingatan dan hidupku…_

* * *

><p>Sepuluh tahun kemudian…<p>

"Kyu, ayo bangun," gumam seorang pemuda berwajah imut berambut hitam pendek sambil mengguncang bahu pemuda yang masih tertidur di bawahnya. Pemuda yang bersangkutan sendiri hanya menggumam pelan sebagai reaksi sebelum kembali menarik selimut dan kembali tertidur.

"Aisshhh, Kyunnie~cepat bangun, kita ada kelas sebentar lagi~" gumam pemuda bermata kelinci itu kesal pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Kyu' itu.

"Berisik Sungmin-hyung, aku masih mengantuk…" gumam pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pelan. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sungmin-hyung' itu hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah dan segera bangkit dari tepi ranjang yang tadi didudukinya. tapi, belum sempat melangkahkan kaki, sepasang tangan menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh ke atas tempat tidur dengan sosok seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua seleher sedang menyeringai setan di atasnya.

"Tapi aku bohong~" kata pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu dengan riang sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda bermata kelinci di bawahnya itu, sukses membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah seketika.

'_Aigo~apa yang mau dia lakukan padaku? Jangan bilang…jangan bilang dia mau menciumku~' _seru Sungmin panik di dalam hatinya saat dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia langsung menutup matanya saat dia merasakan bibir Kyu yang hampir saja menyentuh bibirnya, tapi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan bibir mereka dan bangkit untuk berdiri dari ranjang.

"Apa yang kau pikir akan kulakukan padamu, hyung? Jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku akan menciummu ya? Ternyata Minnie-hyung mesum juga ya~" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda pada Sungmin yang masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya sebelum menyambar handuknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sepertinya masih belum _connect _dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"APA KAU BILANG CHO KYUHYUN? YANG MESUM ITU KAU TAHU, BUKAN AKU!" seru Sungmin keras saat otaknya sudah mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.

* * *

><p>Super Junior high school, sebuah sekolah yang diperuntukkan untuk kaum elit dan bangsawan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri bisa bersekolah di sana karena kebetulan mereka diadopsi oleh Leeteuk bersama namjachingunya, Kangin, yang merupakan kepala sekolah di SMU itu. Sekolah itu memiliki dua kelas, day class dan night class. Kedua kelas itu memiliki dua asrama yang berbeda, karena memang kesannya night class itu adalah kumpulan anak-anak istimewa, karena mereka semua memiliki wajah tampan dan cantik yang sangat sulit dicari bandingannya. Murid-murid night class itu terlihat begitu sempurna, tidak ada cacat cela yang bisa ditemukan di diri mereka.<p>

Tapi di balik kesempurnaan itu, terdapat kenyataan gelap yang mereka sembunyikan. Yang hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin dan para murid night class itu sendiri yang tahu…

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gerbang asrama para murid night class yang terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat itu sedang berjalan kembali ke asrama mereka refleks mendongak saat mendengar teriakan para gadis-gadis (bahkan para lelaki) dari day class yang mengidolakan para murid night class itu.

"Kyaaa~Hae oppa~" seru beberapa gadis pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam seleher yang tersenyum manis pada mereka. Pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu memang seseorang yang terkenal baik dan bersahabat, membuat banyak gadis yang suka padanya. Ya, meski jelas cinta mereka tidak akan terbalas sih…

"Halo, kalian semua~kalian masih tetap cantik, ya?" katanya asal, dan tidak lama setelah dia mengatakan itu, sebuah tas ransel mampir ke belakang kepalanya, membuatnya langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Pelaku pelemparan ransel itu sendiri, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua pendek yang tadi berjalan di samping Donghae, hanya mendengus kesal sambil memunggut kembali tas ranselnya yang dia lempar.

"Jadi begitu ya, Hae sudah tidak sayang lagi sama aku?" seru pemuda berambut cokelat tua pendek itu sambil merengut kesal. "Aku ngambek sama Hae!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan segera berbalik untuk memeluk pemuda berambut cokelat tua pendek itu. "Hyukkie~kau tahu kan kalau aku itu sayang~sekali padamu. Jangan ngambek dong, nanti wajah manismu itu jadi terlihat jelek, kan?" kata Donghae sambil mencubit pipi pemuda yang dipeluknya itu. "Sampai kapan pun, yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini hanya Lee Hyukjaeku seorang, yang saat ini sedang berada di pelukanku ini~"

Lee Hyukjae, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk, teman sekelas sekaligus namjachingu Donghae hanya memandang namjachingunya itu dengan pandangan ragu. "Jinjja?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku kan cinta mati dengan Hyukkie~" seru Donghae sambil mengelus helai rambut Eunhyuk dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie, selamanya~"

"Aku juga cinta dengan Hae fishyku ini~" gumam Eunhyuk manja sambil balas memeluk Donghae (yang sukses membuat mereka berdua mendapat jeritan heboh dari para gadis fujoshi di sana).

"Aisshh~dasar dua murid menyebalkan, kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sini, dong! Mengganggu jalan saja!" bentak seorang pemuda 'cantik' berambut hitam bernama Kim Heechul yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Memang kontras dengan wajahnya yang 'cantik' itu, sikap Heechul benar-benar sangar dan galak, kalaupun ada orang yang bisa membuatnya bersikap (sedikit) lembut dan tenang, dipastikan orang itu hanya ada satu, yaitu…

"Sudah, Heenim, bagaimanapun mereka kan saling mencintai, hargai mereka dong," kata seorang pemuda Cina berambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengelus rambut Heechul. Heechul hanya mendelik kepada pemuda Cina itu sebelum memalingkan muka dan bergumam 'Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, cina oleng," dengan pelan, membuat pemuda Cina yang bernama Tan Hangeng, atau lebih dikenal teman-temannya dengan nama Hankyung itu, tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan namjachingunya itu. Ya, sifat Hankyung yang kalem dan tenang itu memang (sedikit) bisa menyeimbangkan sikap sangar Heechul, membuat mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang cocok satu sama lain.

Sementara para murid-murid night class berjalan, tentu dengan diiringi jeritan dan teriakan para fans mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri di samping jalan memandangi rombongan kelas night class itu dengan waspada.

"Seperti biasa mereka terkenal sekali ya. Yah~dengan wajah setampan itu, aku sama sekali tidak heran, sih…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Padahal kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya…" gumam Sungmin pelan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dengan sedikit manja, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala pemuda di sebelahnya itu dengan sayang.

Ya, para siswa itu tidak boleh tahu yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak boleh tahu kenyataan di balik semua kesempurnaan para murid night class itu.

Kenyataan kalau tidak ada satu pun murid night class itu yang merupakan manusia. Semuanya adalah makhluk malam penghisap darah yang selama ini hanya dianggap dongeng belaka.

Semua murid night class adalah vampire.

Tiba-tiba lamunan kedua pemuda itu terhenti saat mereka menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mereka berdua segera mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum pada pemuda itu sementara Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk memberi salam kepada pemuda di hadapan mereka itu.

"Selamat sore, Siwon-hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap tersenyum manis kepada 'senior'nya itu. Sejak Siwon menyelamatkannya dari serangan vampire sepuluh tahun lalu, Kyuhyun sangat menghormati Siwon. Baginya Siwon adalah penyelamat nyawanya, yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Tidak peduli kalau Siwon juga seorang vampire.

"Selamat sore, Kyuhyun," kata Siwon sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbincang-bincang seperti ini. Kesannya kau seperti menghindariku."

"Bu…bukan begitu Siwon-hyung, aku hanya…"

"Ayo pergi, Kyunnie. Sebentar lagi jam malam asrama," kata Sungmin memotong percakapan dua pemuda di dekatnya itu. Kyuhyun segera melirik jam tangannya begitu mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Ah, benar juga, baiklah Siwon-hyung, kami pergi dulu, semoga sukses dengan kelasnya," kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon sebelum menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan pergi bersama pemuda bermata kelinci itu menuju asrama mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Sepanjang jalan tidak menyadari pandangan cemburu dan marah yang dilontarkan Sungmin dan Siwon pada satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, gerbang kegelapan hidup mereka mulai terbuka…

Gerbang berhias merah darah yang akan mengikat mereka semua dan orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka dalam tragedi kejam yang indah…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREE~Akhirnya sukses bikin fic pertama di fandom ini ~ -narinari- iya, saya tahu fic pertama saya ini masih jauh dari kata 'sempurna' dan 'keren', tapi saya senang banget, akhirnya bisa publish fic di sini juga. Dan masalah guidelines, guidelines tuh apa sih? –ditendang-. Iya, saya tahu kalau ada guidelines yang melarang RP fic, tapi karena belakangan ini fandom Screenplays ini jadi rame lagi, aku mutusin buat ngikut deh~ saya ini kan Cuma ngikut aliran aja~saat rame ngikut, saat sepi ya berhenti~jadi selama fandom Screenplays ini masih penuh dengan author, tidak ada alasan buat saya untuk tidak ikutan publish fic di sini! -alasanaja-**

**Ah, buat penampilan mereka semua, bayangin aja penampilan mereka di cover album A-cha (sumpah, di sana Sungmin cakep banget~), tapi khusus Eunhyuk ama Kyuhyun silakan bayangin penampilan mereka di Mv Perfection Suju M. Kenapa? Tentu karena saya ngerasa Kyuhyun ama Eunhyuk terlihat cakep~ banget di Mv itu, meski sebenarnya mereka berdua itu cakep setiap saat sih… –PLAK-**

**Terakhir, bisakah saya minta review dari para readers sekalian? Mau saran, kritik, apa pun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati selama itu adalah untuk menuju perbaikan yang lebih baik. Sekalian saya tanya sama para readers, sebaiknya saya jadikan pairing apa fic ini, WonKyu, Kyumin, Sibum, Kyubum, or other pairings? Give me idea, readers, please~ -puppyeyes-Jadi read and review please? I'll be waiting for it!**

**Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku saat merasakan sinar matahari menyusup dari sela-sela gorden kamarku. Aku mengucek mataku sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku bangun dari ranjang tempatku berbaring dan menuju jendela untuk membukanya, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamarku sembari aku menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk. Setelah itu aku segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Saat aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin dan sedang mengenakan jas sekolahku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit, begitu sakitnya sehingga aku segera jatuh terduduk sambil memegang dadaku dengan erat.

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini…

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasakan sakit yang menyiksa tubuhku ini dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa. Oke, mungkin aku mengerti, tapi aku memilih untuk tidak mengerti sama sekali. Aku tidak ingin mengerti kondisi tubuhku ini.

Karena mengerti sama saja dengan menerima apa diriku ini. Monster apa sebenarnya diriku ini…

Menerima kalau diriku sama saja dengan para makhluk yang seharusnya kubenci…para vampire jahanam itu.

Kenapa? Terkejut mendengar perkataanku? Ya, aku adalah vampire. Identitasku sebagai manusia sudah lenyap sejak delapan tahun lalu, saat seorang vampire dengan begitu kejamnya membantai keluargaku dan menggigit leherku. Sejak itu aku bagaikan hidup di neraka, karena kini aku adalah monster…penghisap darah yang menjijikkan, yang sungguh sangat aku benci seumur hidupku, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Saking bencinya, aku menolak meminum darah, padahal darah itu adalah sesuatu yang penting bagi para vampire. Aku tidak ingin meminum darah, tak peduli betapa pun tubuhku menginginkannya.

Tapi sepertinya…sekarang sudah hampir sampai batasnya. Sebentar lagi tubuhku tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan aku akan menjadi vampire gila darah yang akan menyerang siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu.

Tidak, aku tidak akan kalah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan vampire liar di dalam diriku ini lepas dan melukai orang lain. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai itu terjadi, apalagi kalau yang terluka adalah…

"Minnie-hyung~"

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku, bertepatan dengan saat pintu kamarku terbuka dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Senyumnya langsung memudar saat dia melihatku yang terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Dia segera mendatangiku dan berlutut di sebelahku.

"Minnie-hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit ya?" tanyanya panik sambil mengusap dahiku yang mulai bersimpah peluh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, membuatku merasa sangat bersalah, karena aku membuat orang yang paling kusayangi itu khawatir padaku.

Sayang? Ya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling berarti bagiku di dunia ini. Sejak aku dibawa tinggal bersamanya, Teuki-hyung dan Kangin-hyung, dia selalu bersamaku dan menjagaku. Bagiku, Kyuhyun adalah orang terpenting. Aku rela mengorbankan semuanya…bahkan nyawaku dan nyawa beribu-ribu orang lain yang dekat denganku, asalkan Kyuhyun bisa hidup dan tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu~hanya saja aku sedikit lemas tadi…" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Lemas? Apa anemia hyung kambuh lagi? Mau istirahat saja di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambutku dengan sayang dan mengecup dahiku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi aku suka saat dia memanjakanku seperti ini. Seolah-olah hanya aku orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, tidak ada yang lain.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat," kataku sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyambar tas sekolahku. Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku pada Kyuhyun yang segera menyambutnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Minnie hyung benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Aku tersenyum kecil dan segera berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium pipinya lembut, yang langsung membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Aigoo~kau tahu, wajahnya terlihat sangat imut, benar-benar membuatku gemas ingin mencubitnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah bersamanya.

**End of Sungmin's POV**

* * *

><p>Sungmin dan Kyuhyun asyik mengobrol sambil memasuki gedung sekolah mereka saat mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang sepertinya sedang terpesona memandangi sesuatu. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke arah yang dilihat gadis itu dan melihat Siwon berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka berdua.<p>

"Siwon-hyung?" seru Kyuhyun yang masih menggandeng tangan Sungmin terkejut. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan masih…pagi."

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ada urusan dengan Kangin-ssi, bukan masalah besar," katanya. "Baik-baik di kelasmu, ya" lanjutnya sebelum berjalan melewati kedua pemuda itu, tepat saat dia berjalan di samping Sungmin, Siwon membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda bermata kelinci itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sekarang, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin langsung berbalik dan memandang punggung tegap Siwon yang berjalan menjauh. Kyuhyun yang merasa kalau hyung kesayangannya itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun langsung memandang bingung pada Sungmin. "Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja sambil tersenyum manis. "Ani, tidak ada apa-apa kok," katanya sambil kembali berjalan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Dasar aneh," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang, yang sukses membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di persimpangan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing (karena Sungmin lebih tua dua tahun daripada Kyuhyun, otomatis kelas mereka berdua berbeda), Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti sore, ya," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Dia segera berjalan ke arah kelasnya saat dia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Dia pun segera berbalik untuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanyanya bingung. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan mencium pipi dan hidung pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan cepat.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja di kelas nanti ya, Minnie-hyung. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau kau capek, istirahat saja di rumah, oke?" kata Kyuhyun. "Johae, hyung~" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis sebelum berbalik dan pergi ke arah kelasnya sendiri, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku setelah menerima ciuman dari Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin segera menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Kyuhyun, merasakan hangat bibir Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit tersisa di pipinya itu. Perlahan sebuah senyum manis penuh rasa cinta tersungging di bibirnya, sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri. Sebuah perkataan terucap dengan pelan dari bibir mungil berwarna merah itu, meski dia tahu kalau orang yang menjadi tujuan perkataannya itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Saranghae, Kyu…Jeongmal Saranghae…"

* * *

><p>Siwon berjalan menuju asramanya sendiri dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jeritan dan bisik-bisik orang-orang yang mengaguminya. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu silam…<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"_Wah, kejutan sekali. Kau jarang sekali datang ke sini, Siwon…" kata Kangin saat dia melihat Siwon berjalan ke dalam kantornya dengan eskpresi serius yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kangin hanya tersenyum saat dia melihat ekspresi pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang meski lebih muda darinya tapi lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kutebak kedatanganmu ke sini ada urusannya dengan Sungmin, kan?" tanyanya._

"_Jadi Kangin-ssi sudah menyadarinya?" tanya Siwon pada sosok kepala sekolah yang dihormatinya itu._

"_Tentu saja, kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun?" kata Kangin. "Aku mengenal kalian cukup lama, untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai satu sama lain."_

"_Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berbasa-basi," kata Siwon dengan nada datar. "Aku bertanya pada anda, sampai berapa lama anda akan mempertahankan Sungmin-ssi di day class ini? Anda sudah mengetahui kondisinya kan? Apa anda ingin ada korban tak berdosa yang jatuh gara-gara dia?"_

_Kangin hanya diam sebelum menghela napas dan menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku mengerti maksud perkataanmu, tapi kalau tiba-tiba memasukkan Sungmin ke night class, pasti akan mengundang kecurigaan dari semua vampire di sana. Selain itu…" Dia melepas kacamata yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di mejanya. "Aku yakin Sungmin sendiri tidak mau memasuki kelas night class itu."_

"_Tapi anda sudah tahu kan kalau dia itu sudah berubah menjadi vampire? Anda juga tahu kan kalau saat ini dia sudah mencapai batas? Aku salut pada dirinya yang sanggup menolak darah selama delapan tahun ini, walaupun dia sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi, sebentar lagi, dia tidak akan bisa menolak, dan itu akan menjadikannya monster yang menyerang orang tanpa pandang bulu. Apa anda menginginkan itu?" kata Siwon dengan nada tegas._

"_Aku percaya pada Sungmin," kata Kangin. "Dia adalah anak yang manis, jadi aku yakin, dia tidak akan pernah menyerang orang. Lagipula kalaupun dia menyerang orang, kita tinggal menghapus dan memanipulasi ingatan orang yang menjadi korbannya itu dan semuanya selesai. Tidak akan ada yang terluka."_

"_Tapi itu akan melukai Sungmin-ssi sendiri. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau dia tahu dia menyerang orang," bantah Siwon._

"_Dan dia akan lebih terluka kalau aku memisahkan dia dari Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke sarang pemburu malam seperti kalian," kata Kangin. "Jangan lupa Siwon-ssi, Teuki-hyung mungkin menerima kalian dan menganggap kalian seperti manusia. Dia percaya kalau manusia dan vampire bisa hidup damai, karena itu dia mendirikan sekolah ini. Tapi sayang, aku tidak senaif Teuki-hyung, aku tahu perdamaian yang dia inginkan tidak akan terbentuk dengan begitu mudahnya, karena kalian adalah sekumpulan makhluk malam penuh egoisme dan kesombongan. Apa kau pikir Sungmin, yang hidupnya sudah dibuat menderita oleh jenis kalian itu, mau hidup bersama kalian? Dan apa kau pikir aku rela, menyerahkan Sungmin ke pengawasan makhluk yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri seperti kalian?"_

_Siwon hanya mendelik pada Kangin mendengar pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang sinis itu. "Anda akan menyesal kalau Sungmin memang benar-benar melukai orang dan menghancurkan citra sekolah ini, Kangin-ssi"_

_Kangin hanya tersenyum. "Satu-satunya hal yang kusesalkan adalah mendukung rencana Teuki-hyung mendirikan sekolah ini. Aku tidak pernah menyukai kalian, bahkan seperti Sungmin, aku membenci kalian. Aku hanya mendukung rencananya karena aku sangat mencintai Teuki-hyung, tidak ada alasan lain. Seandainya Sungmin memang melukai orang karena insting vampirenya, yang harus kusalahkan bukan dia, tapi kalian, karena kalian yang membuatnya begitu. Sungmin tidak ingin berada di night class, maka aku tidak akan memindahkannya ke sana."_

_Siwon hanya menghela napas mendengar pernyataan Kangin itu. "Kupastikan Kangin-ssi, anda pasti akan menyesal berkata begitu," kata Siwon pelan._

"_Aku tidak akan menyesal," kata Kangin. "Aku sudah memilih jalanku untuk melindungi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sejak Teuki-hyung membawa mereka berdua padaku. Teuki-hyung, meski tahu masa lalu Sungmin, dan tahu bagaimana masa depan yang akan dijalaninya, ingin membuatnya bahagia. Meski Teuki-hyung tahu bahayanya memasukkan Sungmin ke day class dan membiarkannya hidup di dunia siang, dia tetap melakukannya karena kebahagiaan Sungmin ada di sini, bukan di dunia malammu. Aku pun begitu, aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua…dan juga untukmu."_

_Siwon hanya tersenyum samar mendengar perkataan Kangin. "Membuat semua orang bahagia, itu hanya harapan kosong, Kangin-ssi," katanya sebelum membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Kangin yang hanya memandangi Siwon dalam diam. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Siwon hanya menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah tahu percuma saja mengharapkan pengertian dari Kangin, lelaki itu kelewat memanjakan Sungmin, mungkin karena dulunya keluarga Sungmin itu adalah keluarga vampire hunter yang hebat dan sangat disegani di kalangan para vampire hunter lain seperti Kangin.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau pembicaraan kalian pasti sia-sia kan?" kata sebuah suara. Siwon memandang ke arah suara itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Siwon balas tersenyum pada pemuda itu sambil merentangkan tangannya. Pemuda itu, seolah mengerti maksud Siwon, segera melompat turun dari pohon yang lumayan tinggi itu, tepat ke pelukan Siwon. "Terima kasih," kata pemuda itu.

"Sama-sama,Kibummie," kata Siwon sambil mengelus rambut hitam Kibum. "Kapan kau kembali dari syuting filmmu?"

"Tadi pagi," kata Kibum sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. "Dan Hangkyung-hyung memberitahuku kalau kau pergi berbicara dengan Kangin seonsaengnim. Mendengar pembicaraan teleponmu terakhir kali denganku tentang itu, kukira kau tidak akan senang dengan hasilnya makanya aku ke sini untuk menemuimu". Kibum segera memandang wajah Siwon dan melihat ekspresi kesal yang meski sejenak, terlihat jelas di wajah tampan itu, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Siwon. "Dan aku benar kan? Kau kesal dengan Kangin seonsaengnim, kan?"

"Aku tidak kesal," kata Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang masih berada di pipinya itu. "Hanya…jengkel".

"Apa bedanya, Siwonnie?" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum geli. "Yang jelas kau tidak senang dengan Kangin seonsaengnim karena dia tidak mau memindahkan Sungmin-ssi ke night class kan?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan. "Seandainya Kangin-ssi bukan namjachingu Leeteuk-ssi dan Leeteuk-ssi sudah memberikan kekuasaan pada Kangin-ssi atas sekolah ini, kupastikan aku sudah menonjoknya tadi. Sikapnya belagu sekali, membuatku kesal. Sudah begitu, dia tetap~saja tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku untuk memindahkan Sungmin ke night class."

"Kenapa?" kata Kibum pelan pada Siwon. "Kenapa kau harus begitu ngotot untuk memindahkan Sungmin-ssi ke night class? Memang kemungkinan besar, dia hanya bisa bertahan paling lama tiga hari sebelum insting vampirenya bangun dan dia menyerang orang, tapi mengingat kemampuan manipulasi ingatan yang kita dan para vampire hunter sekarang miliki, menjaga rahasia kita sebagai vampire bukan masalah besar, Siwonnie. Tidak ada alasan mendesak untuk memindahkan Sungmin-ssi ke night class."

"Tapi itu akan mengotori citra kita sebagai vampire, Kibummie. Selama ini kita berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita sebagai vampire di dunia ini, agar para manusia yang rendah itu tidak semakin memandang rendah kita! Seandainya ada satu vampire yang lepas kendali dan menyerang manusia, para vampire hunter itu akan menuding kita tidak becus dalam menjaga kelompoknya, tidak peduli itu salah kita atau bukan!" seru Siwon. "Dan sebagai pemimpin para night class di sini, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua masalah vampire di akademi ini!"

"Hanya itu alasannya?" tanya Kibum sambil memandang Siwon.

"Memangnya ada alasan lain?" tanya Siwon sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia merasakan Kibum mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan merasakan Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungnya.

"Bukan karena kau ingin memisahkan Sungmin-ssi dari Kyuhyun-ah? Bukan karena kau cemburu pada kedekatan keduanya, dan ingin agar mata Kyuhyun-ah kembali tertuju padamu, bukan ke arah Sungmin-ssi lagi?" tanya Kibum pelan yang sukses membuat Siwon diam seribu kata. "Kau ingin Kyuhyun-ah kembali memperhatikanmu…hal yang tidak bisa terjadi selama ada Sungmin-ssi di sampingnya."

Diam, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Siwon untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena dia tidak bisa mengakui…kalau yang dikatakan Kibum itu benar.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Aku segera memasukkan buku-buku dan alat sekolahku dengan cepat ke dalam tas ranselku sesaat setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir. Aku segera berlari keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke arah kelas tiga, menjemput Sungmin-hyung seperti yang biasa kulakukan sejak kecil, untuk pulang sama-sama ke asrama siswa.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin-hyung. Saat melihatnya tadi pagi, aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak, takut, cemas, khawatir, semua perasaan itu bercampur jadi satu. Aku terus merasakan perasaan tidak enak itu, membuat aku hanya melamun saja sepanjang pelajaran tadi, bahkan aku tidak berniat untuk menyentuh PSPku sedikitpun, hal yang sangat mengejutkan, mengingat PSP itu adalah hidupku.

Melihat Sungmin-hyung tadi pagi, entah kenapa aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa Sungmin-hyung…akan pergi jauh dariku. Sungmin-hyung yang kukenal dan kusayangi sejak kecil akan pergi…dan berganti menjadi orang asing yang sama sekali tak kukenal.

Aku menyayangi Sungmin-hyung, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Delapan tahun lalu, Sungmin-hyung dibawa oleh Kangin-hyung untuk ikut tinggal di rumah kami setelah keluarganya dibantai oleh vampire. Melihat sosoknya yang berlumuran darah waktu itu sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan, tapi melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terluka waktu itu, aku langsung merasa aku harus melindungi dan menyayanginya. Aku ingin memastikan, ekspresi terluka di wajahnya itu tidak akan ada lagi.

Tanpa kusadari, entah sejak kapan, pandanganku hanya terarah kepada Sungmin-hyung. Sungmin-hyung dengan segera menempati tempat penting di hatiku…sama dengan Siwon-hyung. Keduanya adalah orang penting bagiku, orang yang ingin kulindungi dan kusayangi, meski harus mengorbankan segalanya.

Siwon-hyung…

Pelan-pelan ingatanku jadi melayang ke pertemuanku dengan Siwon-hyung tadi pagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia sedang sangat kesal saat itu. Apa ya yang dibicarakannya dengan Kangin-hyung sampai dia bisa sekesal itu. Apa Kangin-hyung bersikap sinis padanya? Ya, memang bukan rahasia kalau Kangin-hyung membenci vampire. Dia hanya menerima pekerjaan sebagai kepala sekolah akademi ini karena tawaran dari Teuki-hyung untuk menghabiskan waktu setelah dia diistirahatkan sementara oleh asosiasi vampire hunter dari tugas lapangan setelah luka parah dalam pertempuran terakhirnya. Tapi kalau membuat Siwon-hyung sampai sekesal itu…

Tanpa sadar aku sudah tiba di kelas Sungmin-hyung, aku segera membuka pintu kelasnya dan melihat kalau kelas itu sudah kosong, kecuali satu sosok yang ada di dekat jendela. Sungmin-hyung sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memandang keluar jendela di sampingnya. Pandangannya begitu kosong dan jauh, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku segera berjalan ke arah kursinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dia tersentak keluar dari lamunannya dan segera memandang wajahku dengan pandangan cemas yang tersirat sesaat sebelum kecemasan itu terhapus oleh senyum manis khas dirinya, yang jujur, bahkan saat itu aku rasa terpaksa. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Sungmin-hyung?

"Ah, Kyunnie, maaf sepertinya tadi aku melamun. Ayo pulang," katanya sambil berdiri dan menarik tas ranselnya. Entah kenapa saat itu aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diriku.

Aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Sungmin-hyung juga tercengang dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kyu…Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin-hyung pelan.

Jangan pergi. Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku, hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…

Karena aku tidak mau, tidak bisa kehilanganmu…

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Horee~chapter dua selesai. Dan saya terharu banget, saya mendapatkan banyak review dari para readers sekalian. Terima kasih banyak atas semua review kalian~itu memberikan semangat dan motivasi buat saya untuk terus menulis fic ini sampai selesai. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya belum bisa ngebalas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi percaya sama saya, saya sangat menghargai semua review kalian.

Dan…kayaknya chapter ini penuh KyuMin moments ya –sokpolos-. Huaaa~iya maafkan saya, saya belum nemu moment yang pas buat masukin WonKyunya~nanti pasti WonKyu momentnya dimasukin kok. Jadi para WonKyu shipper jangan marahin saya~ -kabur-. Mian, bagi yang nggak terlalu suka Kyumin, maaf banget~soalnya aku Kyumin shipper sih, meski aku sebenarnya suka Kyuhyun jadi uke, makanya aku juga pecinta pair apa pun selama Kyu itu jadi uke, tapi tetep, di hati saya Kyumin itu no.1. jadi para WonKyu shipper mohon ampun~yang sebesar-besarnya dari lubuk hati saya yang terdalam ya~-sujudampun-.

Baiklah, yang terakhir, aku kembali memohon review dari para readers sekalian ya. Terutama para Kyumin shipper, aku mau tanya apa Kyuminku itu bagus apa nggak? Soalnya ya…aku gak pernah bikin Kyumin sebelumnya, jadi aku rada nggak ngerti, jadi review untuk memberikan pendapat kalian ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang mau mereview fic pertama saya ini…

sekian**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sungmin's POV**

Hangat…dan juga nyaman…

Hanya itu perasaan yang kurasakan saat Kyuhyun memelukku. Aku merasa aman dalam pelukannya, ingin terus berada dalam pelukannya. Aku ingin terus ada di sini, tenggelam dalam pelukannya dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Aku tidak ingin pergi, ingin terus membiarkan dia memilikiku seperti ini…

DEG!

Rasa sakit di dadaku kembali datang, membuatku langsung mencengkeram dadaku erat. Aku menutup mataku, merasakan dadaku begitu sakit hingga rasanya bernapas pun terasa sulit.

"Sungmin-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia merasakan aku mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Saat itu aku merasa insting vampireku bangun, dan membuat diriku langsung mencium aroma yang begitu lezat dan memabukkan.

Bau darah Kyuhyun…

Aku bisa merasakan bau darahnya yang begitu enak. Lehernya yang putih terlihat jelas dari balik seragamnya. Pasti akan sangat mudah untuk menancapkan taringku di sana dan mendapatkan darahnya…

Aku tersentak begitu aku sadar apa yang sudah kupikirkan. Aku bermaksud menyerang Kyuhyun dan menghisap darahnya! Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak boleh melukainya! Aku tidak mau melukainya!

Dengan pertahanan terakhirku, aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras dan membuatnya limbung sejenak, memberikanku kesempatan untuk berlari keluar kelas entah menuju ke mana. Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku dan langkah kakinya yang ikut berlari mengejarku. Tapi aku terus berlari, Aku tidak ingin dia berhasil menyusulku. Aku tidak ingin dia menangkapku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui rahasiaku, atau lebih buruk lagi…aku menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Hanya dia…yang tidak boleh melihat sosokku yang menyedihkan ini…

**End of Sungmin's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

"SUNGMIN-HYUNG!" jeritku saat dia tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas dengan kalap. Aku segera melemparkan tas sekolahku dan berlari mengejarnya. Tapi semakin aku mengejarnya, semakin cepat juga dia berlari. Kami berdua terus berlari dan berlari hingga tiba di kawasan hutan yang menaungi kawasan akademi. Biasanya hutan itu digunakan para murid day class untuk bersantai dan berlindung dari lindungan panas matahari saat istirahat siang, dan karena ini sudah malam, suasana hutan itu terasa sangat sepi. Suara langkah kaki kami berdua terdengar jelas saat kami berlari di tengah pepohonan itu.

Entah karena dia tidak memperhatikan jalan atau apa, tiba-tiba Sungmin-hyung tersandung dan terjatuh. Itu memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyusulnya, tapi…

"Jangan ke sini!" seru Sungmin-hyung tegas, membuatku langsung membatu tepat di belakang Sungmin-hyung yang kini bersandar di batang pohon di depannya. Keadaannya jelas terlihat tidak baik, napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pun bersimbah peluh, membuatku semakin khawatir padanya.

"A…aku akan panggil Kangin dan Teuki-hyung, hyung tunggu di sini, ya!" kataku sambil membalikkan tubuhku dan bersiap berlari ke arah rumah kepala sekolah yang ditinggali oleh kedua hyungku itu. Tapi belum sempat melangkahkan kaki, aku merasa Sungmin-hyung merengkuh tubuhku dan mencekal tanganku. Dia memelukku begitu erat, sampai aku merasa sedikit sulit bernapas.

"Su…Sungmin-hyung?" gumamku pelan saat aku merasakan hangat napasnya di telingaku. Dia, seolah tidak peduli apa pun dan seolah berada dalam keadaan _trance_, sama sekali mengabaikan aku. Aku merasakan napasnya di leherku, dan aku langsung mendesah pelan saat dia menjilat leherku. Jilatan dan hangat napasnya di leherku sangat memabukkan, membuatku merasa nikmat, juga nyaman.

Lalu tanpa peringatan apa pun, aku merasakan rasa sakit tak terduga di leherku, bersamaan dengan mengalirnya darah di leherku, mengotori kemeja putihku dengan warna merah darah.

Tepat di bagian Sungmin-hyung mengigitku.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku sejenak saat aku mendengar suara Sungmin-hyung meminum darahku. Perlu beberapa saat bagiku untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi, sebelum aku bisa memahami apa yang dilakukan Sungmin-hyung padaku.

"Su…Sungmin-hyung!" jeritku padanya, yang kembali diabaikan olehnya. Aku kembali menjeritkan namanya, sambil mendorong tubuhnya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Saat aku sukses melepaskan diri, aku segera menutupi luka di leherku dengan tanganku dan berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin-hyung.

Apa yang kulihat membuatku terpaku ketakutan.

Aku melihat taring yang menyembul dari mulutnya yang kini berlumuran darahku. Sepasang bola mata Sungmin-hyung, yang kini berwarna merah darah, menatapku tajam.

Mata yang sangat kutakuti dan selalu menghantui mimpi burukku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu…

Mata seorang vampire…yang haus akan darah…

Aku tidak percaya, sungguh, aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

Sungmin-hyung…sama dengan Siwon-hyung? Sungmin-hyung juga…adalah vampire?

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

* * *

><p>"Apa tidak apa-apa…kita bolos seperti ini, Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum saat dia berjalan di belakang Siwon saat pemuda vampire itu berjalan pelan mengelilingi kompleks akademi tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedang tidak mood untuk masuk kelas," kata Siwon datar sambil tetap berjalan.

"Kau masih marah dengan Kangin seonsaengnim?" tanya Kibum pada pemuda di depannya itu sambil tetap mengekor di belakang vampire yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, Kibummie…" kata Siwon. "Aku hanya…"

Tiba-tiba Siwon dan Kibum tersentak. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke arah hutan di sebelah mereka. Aroma manis yang memabukkan, menguar dari dalam hutan itu.

"Bau darah…" gumam Kibum pelan

Siwon menghela napas saat dia mencium bau darah itu. "Kibummie, aku akan pergi memeriksanya. Kau, pergi ke rumah Leeteuk-ssi dan panggil dia dan Kangin-ssi ke tempat kejadian," kata Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah hutan di sampingnya sementara Kibum berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, menuju rumah kepala sekolah.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun hanya terpaku sambil menatap Sungmin. Saking terpakunya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan darah di lehernya yang masih menetes mengotori seragamnya.<p>

"Ke…napa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin hanya diam, tapi matanya yang masih berwarna merah darah, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan…sedih? "Aku…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya sebuah suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan melihat Siwon berdiri di samping mereka berdua.

"Si…won-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

Mata Siwon mengamati bekas darah di leher dan kemeja putih Kyuhyun. Sorot matanya langsung berubah tajam saat dia memandang Sungmin, yang mulutnya masih tetap berlumuran darah. Dia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Begitu tajamnya tatapan itu, membuat Kyuhyun pun ikut ketakutan memandang mata Siwon.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi makhluk buas haus darah ya, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Siwon tajam. Dia segera berjalan ke arah mereka. Ingatan saat Siwon membunuh vampire yang dulu menyerangnya kembali berkelebat di ingatan Kyuhyun. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Siwon membunuh Sungmin. Dia segera berdiri di tengah keduanya. Tangannya terentang lebar, melindungi Sungmin dari Siwon.

"Hentikan, Siwon-hyung! Kumohon…" belum sempat perkataan Kyuhyun selesai, dia langsung merasa kepalanya mulai pusing dan pandangannya mengabur. Sesaat kemudian, dia langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri, tepat ke pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku saat dia merasakan Kyuhyun menubruk pelan tubuhnya. Dia memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan pandangan ketakutan. "K…Kyunnie…" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau kejam sekali ya, Lee Sungmin. Menghisap darah Kyuhyun sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri begitu," kata Siwon sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas itu _bridal style_ di lengannya. "Apa darah Kyuhyun…memang seenak itu?"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Keheningan di antara mereka hanya terpecahkan saat terdengar langkah-langkah kaki. Tidak lama kemudian, terlihatlah Kibum yang berlari ke arah mereka bertiga, diikuti dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin. Mata Leeteuk langsung membulat saat dia melihat scene di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya segera beralih ke sosok Kyuhyun, yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian berlumur darah di lengan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun!" jerit Leeteuk panik sambil berlari mendatangi 'anak angkat'nya itu. Dia segera meraba dahi Kyuhyun dan mengecek denyut nadinya. Dia menghela napas lega saat merasa denyut nadi Kyuhyun yang masih agak kuat. "Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja ya…hanya pingsan karena kekurangan darah…" gumamnya pelan.

Siwon memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Aku akan membawanya ke rumah kalian. Aku serahkan urusan Sungmin pada kalian, dan Kibummie, tolong hapus bau darah di sini. Bau darah ini akan menarik perhatian para murid night class yang lain," kata Siwon dengan tegas pada ketiga orang yang baru tiba itu. Dia pun segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah kepala sekolah dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang besar di bagian kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai, dia mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap itu. Dia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengecup dahi dan pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sebuah senyum lembut penuh rasa cinta tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, seperti ada besi yang menghantam kepalaku dengan keras. Aku kenapa ya?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pandangan seseorang di sampingku. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat Siwon-hyung yang duduk di sebelahku sambil mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat dia melihat aku yang memandangnya.

"Syukurlah," katanya sambil mengecup pelan dahiku, sebuah kebiasaan yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum aku tidur waktu kecil dulu. "Kau sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraanku."

Aku segera bangkit dari tempatku berbaring, tapi rasa pusing yang begitu kuat menyerangku dan membuatku limbung. Aku hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur kalau saja Siwon-hyung tidak menangkap tubuhku.

"Te…terima kasih…" kataku pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau pasti kekurangan banyak darah, setelah Lee Sungmin itu menghisap darahmu," kata Siwon pelan.

Perkataannya sukses membuatku ingat dengan kejadian beberapa saat (atau mungkin beberapa jam, aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur) tadi itu. Mulut Sungmin-hyung yang berlumuran darahku…juga bola mata merah darah yang memandangku itu…

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak menuju leherku. Di sana, aku merasakan dua lubang tempat di mana tadi Sungmin-hyung menancapkan taringnya di leherku. Jadi…tadi itu memang bukan sekedar mimpi buruk yang bisa kulupakan dengan begitu mudah. Semua itu kenyataan. Sungmin-hyung memang seorang vampire…dan dia menyerangku untuk meminum darahku…

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon saat dia merasa cengkeraman tanganku di kemejanya bertambah kuat. "Sakit ya?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata…yang entah sejak kapan sudah menetes dari kedua mataku.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ya, luka di leherku memang tidak sakit, tapi hatiku…. Semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak, membuatku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Yang kuketahui hanya…Sungmin-hyung…pasti terluka. Dari dulu Sungmin-hyung selalu perhatian dan baik pada semua orang. Mengetahui kalau dirinya menyerang orang…hanya untuk sebuah nafsu pribadi, Sungmin-hyung pasti sangat sakit hati dan benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siwon-hyung…" gumamku pelan. "Semua ini…bukan salah Sungmin-hyung. Kumohon…jangan lukai dia…Aku tahu kalau Siwon-hyun pasti kesal, tapi Sungmin-hyung…"

"Aku tidak kesal," kata Siwon-hyung memotong perkataanku. "Aku…marah. Kau tidak tahu…betapa aku ingin membunuhnya saat melihat darahmu di mulutnya."

"Siwon-hyung!" protesku keras. Aku tahu Siwon-hyung serius…dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon-hyung melukai Sungmin-hyung.

"Kenapa, aku tidak boleh marah?" tanya Siwon-hyung sambil mengelus pipiku lembut. "Walaupun orang yang kusayangi, orang yang paling berarti untukku digigit oleh orang lain?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka perkataan itu yang akan diucapkan oleh Siwon-hyung.

"Sa…sayang? Sayang… dalam artian seorang hyung dan dongsaeng?" tanyaku pelan pada Siwon-hyung. Siwon-hyung tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menyayangimu…lebih dari itu." Dan dia pun segera mengecup pipiku sekilas, membuat wajahku langsung bersemu merah karena malu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku, sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan Kangin dan Teuki-hyung berjalan masuk. Teuki-hyung segera berjalan ke ranjang tempatku berbaring dan mengusap dahiku yang masih sedikit bersimbah peluh. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Teuki-hyung dengan nada cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, asal istirahat sedikit lagi juga pasti sembuh…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Teuki-hyung memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. "Coba kulihat lukamu," katanya sambil memeriksa luka di leherku. "Darahnya…sudah berhenti tapi bekas gigitannya masih sangat dalam." Dia menghela napas dan menutupi luka bekas gigitan itu dengan plester luka. "Sepertinya Sungmin…mengigitmu dengan sangat kuat".

"Kenapa…Sungmin-hyung…" gumamku pelan sambil memandang Siwon-hyung, Kangin-hyung, dan Teuki-hyung, menuntut penjelasan dari mereka. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum Kangin-hyung menghela napas.

"Kyu…kau tahu kan delapan tahun lalu, aku membawa Sungmin ke rumah kita setelah keluarganya dibantai oleh vampire?" katanya. Aku menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Sebenarnya saat ditemukan, terdapat bekas gigitan vampire di leher Sungmin, persis seperti keadaanmu sekarang."

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kangin-hyung. Sungmin-hyung…digigit oleh vampire? "Tapi…bukankah kepercayaan kalau orang yang digigit vampire akan menjadi vampire juga itu hanya…"

"Itu bukan sekedar dongeng, Kyuhyun," kata Siwon-hyung lagi-lagi memotong perkataanku. "Di dunia ini…ada satu ras vampire yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah manusia yang digigitnya menjadi vampire…yaitu vampire keturunan darah murni. Vampire keturunan darah murni memang jumlahnya sedikit, bahkan terbilang langka, jadi sebenarnya kemungkinan vampire darah murni menggigit manusia sangatlah kecil. Dan sialnya, di antara kemungkinan satu banding seribu, vampire inilah yang menyerang Sungmin".

Aku terdiam.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Kyuhyun," kata Teuki-hyung sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Sungmin bukan vampire darah murni, jadi biarpun dia menggigitmu, kau tidak akan berubah menjadi vampire".

Bukan itu yang membuatku terdiam. Aku terdiam karena aku tidak pernah tahu…penderitaan Sungmin-hyung. Selama delapan tahun terus bertarung dengan perasaan benci dan juga takut…dan sekarang terpaksa mengaku kalah, seperti apa perasaan Sungmin-hyung sekarang? Dia pasti…semakin menderita…

"Apa…yang akan terjadi dengan Sungmin-hyung…?" gumamku pelan.

"Kita masih belum bisa memutuskan apa pun, karena saat ini juga Sungmin seperti halnya dirimu, sedang dalam keadaan _shock_," kata Teuki-hyung pelan. "Kita akan menunggu sampai Sungmin lebih tenang baru memutuskan langkah selanjutnya".

"Kemungkinan besar…" Kangin-hyung menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi sepertinya…tidak ada cara lain selain memindahkan Sungmin ke night class."

Dan aku hanya bisa merasa dingin saat mendengar perkataan itu. Sungmin-hyung…akan dipindahkan ke night class? Dia benar-benar…akan pergi dariku?

Tanpa sadar aku mencengkeram seprai tempat tidurku.

Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun…memisahkan Sungmin-hyung dariku…

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**

Chapter ketiga selesaiii~

Pertama, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers (yang jumlahnya ternyata lebih banyak dari yang saya duga) yang telah mau meluangkan beberapa menit waktunya untuk mereview fic saya! Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau cerita 'asal adaptasi' ini bisa memiliki begitu banyak readers dan penggemar, baik yang mereview ataupun yang cuma sekedar siders, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Saya sangat bahagia melihat kalau cerita saya ini ternyata disukai banyak orang! Makasih semuanya~~~ -bungkuk-

Dan sepertinya…cerita ini bakal berfokus ke hubungan KyuMin dulu daripada WonKyu ya. Ya bukan apa-apa, sih sebenarnya, hanya saja kesannya gak pantas aku masukin WonKyu padahal KyuMinnya aja masih belibet gini hubungannya, kan? Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan maafkan saya, kalau chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan bakal masih penuh dengan KyuMin moments!

Dan terakhir…saya rasa saya harus minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyunnya OOC sangat, kan? Ya, sebenarnya semua karakter saya OOC sangat, tapi kayaknya Sungmin ama Kyuhyun paling kelihatan OOC, kan? Kayaknya personality mereka kebalik deh, ya kan? Duh, maaf banget para readers sekalian, saya udah gak ngerti abis bagaimana menyesuaikan karakter mereka di fic rada 'dark' dan serius kayak gini. Di chapter-chapter berikutnya diusahain deh OOCnya dikurangi, meski gak bisa janji juga ya. Mianhae readers sekalian…

Oke, sekali lagi saya yang masih amatir ini memohon review dari para readers sekalian ya? Review kalian itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat berarti untuk saya, jadi please, kalau bisa jangan cuma jadi sekedar silent readers aja, oke?

Sekian


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Sejak malam kejadian saat Sungmin-_hyung_ menghisap darahku, sepertinya Sungmin-_hyung_ menghindariku. Setiap kali aku mendatanginya, dia pasti selalu berlari pergi. Aku tidak tahu, entah itu karena dia merasa bersalah padaku, atau dia benci pada dirinya sendiri, atau alasan lain yang aku tidak tahu apa. Yang kutahu, Sungmin-_hyung_ terlihat dan terasa berbeda…aku tidak lagi melihat dan menemukan keceriaan dan senyum yang kusukai. Dia benar-benar terasa seperti orang asing…yang tidak kukenal.

Kangin-_hyung_ dan Teuki-_hyung_ belum memberikan keputusan apa pun soal Sungmin-_hyung_, berkata kalau lebih baik menunggu sampai Sungmin sendiri yang memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Meski aku bersyukur karena memiliki dua _hyung_ yang pengertian seperti mereka, aku takut. Ada ketakutan kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ memutuskan untuk bunuh diri atau semacamnya.

Aku ingin bicara pada seseorang, tapi siapa yang bisa kuajak bicara soal vampire di sekolah ini? Kangin-_hyung_ dan Teuki-_hyung_? Mereka jelas akan membiarkan aku memutuskan sendiri soal tindakanku pada Sungmin-_hyung_, ditambah Kangin-_hyung_ pasti akan membela Sungmin-_hyung_. Siwon-_hyung_? Semakin tidak mungkin, Siwon-_hyung_ tambah benci pada Sungmin-_hyung_ sejak kejadian itu. Kalau pun aku bicara soal Sungmin-_hyung_, Siwon-_hyung_ pasti akan lebih menyalahkan Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku butuh orang yang bisa melihat permasalahan ini dengan jernih…yang tidak akan memihak siapa pun…

Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Bukannya aku punya _**dia**_? _Hyung_ ketiga kesayanganku di akademi (ya, ketiga karena bagiku Kangin dan Teuki-_hyung_ bukan _hyung_ku, mereka _appa_ dan _umma_ku, kan?) ini. Dia mengerti masalah Siwon-_hyung_, tapi juga tahu soal Sungmin-_hyung_. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Aku segera berjalan ke arah asrama para night class dan mengendap-endap ke hutan di bagian belakang asrama itu, tahu kalau dia pasti ada di sana. Dan…bingo, aku melihatnya, sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun?" tanyanya saat di melihatku. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku…Kibum-_hyung_," kataku. Ya, Kibum-_hyung_, sahabat Siwon-_hyung_ sekaligus hyung kesayanganku yang ketiga setelah Siwon dan Sungmin-_hyung_. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, dia selalu datang bersama Siwon-_hyung_ ke rumah, membuatku akrab dengannya sejak kecil.

Kibum melepas kacamata yang dipakainya dan menghela napas. "Kau kesini…karena masalah Sungmin-_ssi_, kan?" tanyanya pelan sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Tanpa malu-malu, aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Kibum-_hyung_ selalu memberiku perasaan tenang dan nyaman saat bersamanya. Berbeda dengan Siwon-_hyung_ yang beraura dewasa dan tenang, dan aura Sungmin-_hyung_ yang ceria dan bersemangat, auranya Kibum-_hyung_ adalah perpaduan cool dan hangat. Kibum-_hyung_ seperti perpaduan Siwon-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung_, dia memiliki kedewasaan Siwon-_hyung_ tapi juga memiliki kebaikan hati Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Menurut _hyung_…apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Itu…bukan pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab, Kyuhyun," kata Kibum-_hyung_ sambil menutup bukunya. "Jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu…hanya kau yang tahu apa jawabannya."

Aku hanya menghela napas saat aku mendengar jawabannya. Benar-benar jawaban dingin khas Kibum-_hyung_. Aku sudah menduga dia pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. "Aku tahu…" kataku sambil mengambil buku yang berada di tangan Kibum-_hyung_ dan membolak-balik halamannya tanpa minat sebelum kembali menyerahkannya ke tangan Kibum-_hyung_. "Hanya saja aku ingin mendengar jawaban yang pasti…dari bibir orang lain."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum-_hyung_. "Agar kau punya orang untuk disalahkan seandainya pilihan itu tidak sesuai?"

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum semakin merendahkan tubuhku hingga kini kepalaku bersandar di bahu milik Kibum-_hyung_. Aku menutup mataku sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya dan menatap bola mata hitam milik Kibum-_hyung_ yang balik mentapku. "…Ya…. Aku takut…dengan hasil pilihanku," kataku pada akhirnya sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Sungmin-_hyung_ semakin jauh dariku, dan kini sepertinya dia benar-benar bagai kaca, yang akan pecah kalau aku membantingnya terlalu keras. Aku takut…kalau aku…akan semakin melukai Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan pilihanku…"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Kibum-hyung sambil mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Aku…hanya ingin bicara…" gumamku pelan.

"Kalau begitu bicara padanya, Kyuhyun," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. "Bicara padanya, sampaikan perasaanmu padanya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bicara padanya kalau setiap melihatku dia lari?" tanyaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Kalau dia lari setiap kali kau mendatanginya, maka jangan mendatanginya Kyuhyun," kata Kibum sambil memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Buatlah dia yang mendatangimu."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum-_hyung_. Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, ya? Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ selalu lari dariku, maka lebih baik aku yang membuat dia datang padaku. Aku tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku di samping Kibum-_hyung_ dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. "Terima kasih, Kibum-_hyung_!" seruku sebelum berlari pergi dan menghilang di balik gerbang asrama night class.

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

* * *

><p>Kibum menghela napas saat dia kembali bersandar di batang pohon di belakangnya. "Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi di sana, Siwonnie?" tanyanya pelan. Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat sosok Siwon yang memasang ekspresi yang sangat sulit dikatakan. Kibum yang melihat ekspresi wajah itu hanya tersenyum. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya.<p>

"Tidak," kata Siwon sambil duduk di sebelah Kibum. "Aku hanya―"

"Cemburu padaku, kan?" kata Kibum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. "Karena dia memilih untuk bicara padaku dan bukan padamu."

"_Ani_…sejak lama aku sudah mengerti…kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membicarakan masalah apa pun soal Sungmin padaku," kata Siwon sambil mengelus helai rambut hitam Kibum. "Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri, karena tidak bisa menjadi tempat untuk Kyuhyun membagi semua masalahnya. Entah sejak kapan, dia mulai menyembunyikan semua masalahnya dariku dan lebih memilih dirimu dan Sungmin untuk menjadi teman curhatnya."

"Memang Kyuhyun tidak akan membagi semua masalahnya padamu, mungkin karena tanpa sadar dia merasa…statusmu dan dia begitu jauh berbeda," kata Kibum. "Tapi kau adalah orang yang paling berharga dan penting untuknya. Dia menyayangimu…melebihi siapa pun di dunia ini. Kau…adalah segalanya untuk Kyuhyun, Siwonnie, percaya padaku."

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kibum dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu dengan erat. "Semoga saja begitu," bisiknya pelan. "Karena dia juga…segalanya untukku."

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV<strong>

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah kejadian aku kehilangan kendali diri dan menyerang Kyuhyun, aku menemukan diriku tidak bisa lagi memandang Kyuhyun. Aku merasa seperti tidak punya muka untuk memandang Kyuhyun. Tahu kalau aku sudah melukainya…rasanya aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Melihat wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun saat dia melihat wajahku yang berlumuran darahnya…sungguh, aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri.

Kangin-_hyung_ masih belum memberikan keputusan apa pun padaku. Dia bilang lebih baik aku yang memutuskan sendiri apa yang ingin kulakukan. Masalahnya…apa yang ingin kulakukan? Apa yang diriku ini inginkan? Sebenarnya aku tahu jawabannya, aku ingin tetap di sini. Tetap di day class, berada di samping Kyuhyun.

Tapi apa pantas aku meminta itu saat aku tahu ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan kembali menyerang dan mungkin kali ini membunuh Kyuhyun? Apa aku begitu egois sehingga hanya memikirkan diri sendiri seperti ini dan tidak memikirkan lagi semua orang di sekitarku? Sejak kapan…aku menjadi manusia serakah seperti ini?

Mungkin sejak perasaan cinta pada Kyuhyun ini ada…dan menguasai semua yang aku punya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar dering handphoneku. Aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan memandang bingung saat aku melihat deretan angka tak dikenal terpampang di layar handphoneku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan segera menekan tombol hijau di sana sambil berkata "_Yoboseyo_?" dengan pelan.

Suara yang menjawab pertanyaanku itu benar-benar tidak kuharapkan.

"_Yoboseyo_, Sungmin-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun dari seberang handphoneku. Aku bersiap mematikan handphoneku, tapi belum sempat kulakukan itu aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun berseru keras.

"Jangan matikan teleponnya atau kau akan menyesal, Sungmin-_hyung_!"

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. Aku tahu seandainya dimatikan, Kyuhyun akan terus menerorku hingga aku mau mendengarkannya. Lebih baik mendengarkannya sebentar daripada aku membangunkan 'pangeran evil' itu dan membuatnya menerorku dengan sadis siang dan malam. "Ada apa Kyunnie? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Temui aku di padang rumput dekat istal sekarang juga," kata Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Aku baru mau membuka mulut untuk menolak saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau _hyung_ tidak datang akan kubakar semua barang-barang pink milik _hyung_ sekarang juga."

Klik! Telepon pun segera terputus, meninggalkan aku yang bengong bagaikan orang bodoh di kelasku. Perlu beberapa menit bagiku untuk sadar dari keterkejutanku itu sebelum akhirnya aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan bangkit berdiri untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ancaman Kyuhyun harus selalu dianggap serius, tidak boleh tidak. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau begitu seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengancam seseorang, sekitar 90% ancaman itu pasti akan terjadi kalau kau tidak mau mengabulkan keinginannya. Karena itu tidak boleh ada penolakan kalau Kyuhyun sudah mengancammu, kalau tak mau'pangeran evil' di diri pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu bangun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Aku menemukan Kyuhyun, sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar di samping istal, tangannya memeluk erat boneka kelinci pink kesayanganku. Aku sangat menyukai boneka kelinci itu, karena Kyuhyun lah yang memberikan boneka itu padaku. Otakku masih mengingat jelas hari saat dia memberikan boneka itu padaku, seakan-akan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Jika hyung kesepian dan merasa sendirian, peluk saja boneka kelinci ini, anggap ini aku. Boneka kelinci ini adalah bukti janjiku pada hyung. Aku janji aku akan selalu ada di samping hyung. Aku akan selalu memastikan kalau hyung tidak akan pernah terluka lagi" seru Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan boneka kelinci itu padaku yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu._

_Aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pita putih dari sakunya dan mengikatkannya di leher kelinci itu. Aku memandang bingung padanya. "Untuk apa pita itu?" tanyaku. _

"_Aku dengar dari Teuki-hyung, katanya kalau mengikatkan pita di leher boneka dan memberikannya pada orang yang kita sayangi, maka kita akan saling menyayangi dengan orang itu selamanya! Ya…itu mitos sebenarnya untuk boneka beruang sih, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. _

"_Jadi kau ingin bersamaku selamanya?" tanyaku. Tanpa malu-malu sedikitpun, Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. _

"_Tentu saja, Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Sungmin-hyung selamanya! Apa pun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memelukku. "Sampai kapan pun juga…" gumamnya pelan setelah itu. _

_Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau memang anak kecil," kataku._

"_Anak kecil juga hyung mencintaiku, kan?" goda Kyuhyun, yang langsung membuat wajahku bersemu merah. "Lalu apa nama yang ingin hyung berikan pada boneka kelinci itu?" tanyaku._

_Aku kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau…Kyuhyunnie?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah innocent. "Karena boneka ini mirip denganmu,"_

"_Apa itu berarti aku semanis dan seimut kelinci?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya sambil menyeringai lebar._

_Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. "Bukan kok," kataku tanpa basa-basi. "Karena kau itu tidak bisa diam, persis seperti kelinci yang suka melompat ke sana kemari." _

_Ekspresi Kyuhyun waktu mendengar perkataanku waktu itu sungguh tidak bisa dilupakan. Campuran tak terima, kesal, dan tertohok terlukis jelas di wajahnya, membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dan seperti kelinci…kau selalu bermanja-manja padaku," lanjutku._

"_Hyung tak suka ya kalau aku bermanja-manja pada hyung?" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek._

_Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ani…aku suka kok saat kau bermanja-manja padaku," kataku. 'Karena itu berarti kau membutuhkanku, ingin aku berada di sampingmu…' pikirku waktu itu._

**END FLASHBACK**

Dulu begitu mudah bagiku mengatakan 'akan selalu berada di sampingnya'. Saat itu aku tidak takut apa pun. Aku terlena dengan kebaikan dan kehangatan Kyuhyun, membuatku jadi begitu serakah dan egois, aku terus menginginkan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa pun…asalkan Kyuhyun tetap ada di sisiku dan tersenyum padaku, dan sesungguhnya sampai sekarang tetap begitu. Aku ingin melakukan apa saja…asalkan Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum dan menyayangiku. Aku akan mengorbankan dan membuang apa pun, bahkan nyawaku sendiri, asalkan Kyuhyun tetap ada di sampingku. Tapi sekarang…setelah aku melukainya, hampir membunuhnya…. Apa pantas aku masih mengatakan ingin dia ada di sampingku setelah semua ini?

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana, Sungmin-_hyung_?" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapku. Dia berdiri dan memandangku dengan pandangan tajam. "Kali ini kumohon…jangan kabur dariku," katanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas, menyadari ironi di perkataan Kyuhyun. Aku kabur darinya? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang kabur dariku? Seharusnya dia yang takut untuk memandang wajahku juga bertemu denganku, bukan sebaliknya seperti ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu begitu baik padaku? Padahal aku ini tak pantas mendapatkan semua kebaikan itu…. Aku, yang telah melukai Kyuhyun dengan kejam seperti ini tak pantas lagi mendapatkan semua kebaikan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak memandang matanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. "Bahkan kini kau tidak sekalipun memandang mataku. Kenapa kau menjadi aneh seperti ini, hyung?"

"Aku? Aneh?" tanyaku sambil tertawa getir. Aku berjalan hingga kini aku berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kaulah yang aneh, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau masih berani menghadapi dan mendekatiku setelah…" tanganku terulur untuk membuka kancing seragamnya, memperlihatkan leher putihnya, dimana plester luka yang menutupi bekas gigitanku masih terpasang. "Kau mendengar dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana darahmu dihisap dari tubuhmu."

Aku merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat dia mendengar perkataanku. Aku hanya tertawa masam saat aku akhirnya mendapatkan keberanian untuk memandang matanya. "Kalau kau mendekatiku lebih dari ini, aku akan pastikan kejadian kemarin bukan yang terakhir. Itu akan kembali terjadi, dan mungkin kali berikutnya, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti sebelum meminum darahmu hingga tetes terakhir," kataku sambil tersenyum hambar. "Karena itu larilah, Kyunnie. Lari sejauh mungkin dariku…ke tempat di mana aku tidak bisa menemukanmu."

Kyuhyun memandangku dengan ekspresi datar. "Karena itu kau menghindariku? Kau ingin menjauhkan diri dariku karena takut melukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu maaf Sungmin-_hyung_, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Aku langsung terkesiap mendengar perkataannya. "A…apa?" tanyaku pelan pada pemuda di hadapanku itu.

"Aku tidak akan lari dari _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun. "Kalaupun _hyung_ ingin lari dariku aku akan terus mengejar _hyung_. Meski ke ujung surga atau dasar neraka sekalipun aku akan terus mengikuti _hyung_. Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi."

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. "Kyunnie, kau―". Ucapanku langsung terputus saat Kyuhyun memelukku dengan erat. Jari-jemarinya terkait di helai rambut hitamku saat dia mengusap rambutku dengan pelan.

"Seandainya itu terjadi lagi, seandainya kejadian kemarin kembali terjadi, aku akan menghentikan _hyung_. Kali ini akan kuhentikan. Karena itu kumohon…jangan menyerah untuk tetap bersamaku, _hyung_. Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan _hyung_ pergi seenaknya meninggalkanku."

Pertahananku runtuh begitu aku mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Kenapa saat aku sudah menata hatiku untuk menjauh dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun selamanya, dia malah datang dan menghancurkan semua persiapan yang sudah kuatur dengan susah payah itu? Aku benci pada diriku yang begitu lemah ini. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Kyuhyun, tidak bisa menjaga senyum manis itu tetap ada di bibirnya, aku juga…sampai membuatnya menangis, dan kini, bahkan saat ingin pergi darinya, aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi. Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun? Kenapa hati dan tubuhku ini begitu menginginkan Kyuhyun?

Kenapa…aku harus begitu mencintai Kyuhyun?

Air mataku mengalir dengan deras saat aku membenamkan wajahku di bahu Kyuhyun. Aku hanya samar-samar merasakan saat tangan Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku. Aku mencengkeram kemeja sekolah yang dipakai Kyuhyun dengan erat, tidak mau, tidak sanggup melepaskannya.

"Kyunnie, aku mungkin akan membunuhmu―"

"_Hyung_ tak akan membunuhku," kata Kyuhyun memotong perkataanku. "Dan _hyung_ juga tidak akan membunuh siapa pun. Aku akan memastikan itu." Dia mengangkat daguku, membuatku menatap dua bola matanya, melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari sana. "Aku akan menghentikan _hyung_ sebelum _hyung_ membunuh orang, dengan cara apa pun." Dia segera mencium dahiku lembut. "Meski harus membunuh _hyung_ sekalipun…"

"Kyunnie, kalau kau tidak melepaskan aku sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa lagi membiarkanmu lepas. Sekali kau menyatukan tanganku denganmu, aku akan menguncinya, Kyu. Aku akan merantai tangan kita dengan rantai keegoisan dan nafsu, membuat kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun lagi, meski kau ingin," gumamku pelan. "Apa kau rela? Kau rela mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Ya," kata Kyuhyun. "Kalau _hyung_ mau mengikatku selamanya…ikat aku. Jangan pernah lepaskan aku. Aku juga tak ingin, tak akan melepaskan dan meninggalkan _hyung_…apa pun yang terjadi."

Itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengakhiri semua kebimbangan diriku. Keegoisan dan keserakahanku sudah menguasai otak dan tubuhku. Persetan dengan semua ketakutan dan kecemasanku tentang Kyuhyun, semua itu tak berarti lagi bagiku.

"_Hyung_ tak akan pergi, kan? Tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"…Ya…" gumamku setelah lama terdiam. "Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan terus berada di sini, di sisimu selamanya."

**End of Sungmin's POV**

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di sebuah gedung bertingkat di sebuah kota asing…<p>

"Sungmin menyerang orang?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam berantakan yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sofa sambil tersenyum. Tangannya memutar-mutar pisau yang dipegangnya, seakan-akan benda itu hanya mainan.

"Ya," kata seorang pemuda berwajah imut berambut cokelat yang duduk di pangkuan pemuda berambut hitam tadi. "Tapi katanya anak yang diserangnya tidak mengalami luka serius, Cuma _shock_ saja."

"Berarti kejatuhan Sungmin ke level E tinggal menunggu waktu? Menyedihkan," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Lalu apa hubungannya kita dengan keadaan Sungmin?"

"Em, Kangin-_hyung_ meminta kita untuk masuk ke akademi itu sebagai murid pindahan…" kata pemuda berambut cokelat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda berambut hitam itu, mencoba merasakan kehangatan tubuh _namjachingu_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Untuk membunuh Sungmin?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Yesung-_hyung_!" tegur pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan tajam. "Sungmin-_hyung_ itu adalah rekan kita sebagai vampire hunter! Kita belajar bersama di bawah ajaran Kangin-_hyung_! Jangan memandangnya rendah hanya karena dia seorang vampire."

"Vampire level D," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Yesung itu dengan kalem. "Vampire yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jatuh ke level E. Jangan lupa kalau kita berdua ini vampire hunter, Wookie, dan sudah merupakan pekerjaan kita sebagai vampire hunter untuk membunuh semua vampire yang telah jatuh ke level E, tak terkecuali Sungmin, benar begitu kan Kim Ryeowook? Hanya karena Sungmin masih mempunyai kesadaran sebagai manusia, bukan berarti takdirnya yang akan jatuh ke level E itu bisa dibelokkan."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam kemeja yang dipakai _namjachingu_nya dengan erat. "Aku tahu itu…tapi…." Perlahan air mata menetes dari matanya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin-_hyung_. Bagiku yang sudah tak punya keluarga…Sungmin-_hyung_ seperti seorang kakak yang berharga. Memikirkan kalau dia akan pergi…"

Yesung menghela napas dan mengusap rambut cokelat _namjachingu_nya dengan lembut sebelum mencium bibir pemuda di hadapannya itu sekilas. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Memang tidak mudah kehilangan orang yang berarti seperti keluarga, apalagi kalau itu karena takdir yang konyol," kata Yesung. "Tapi takdir itu…tidak bisa diubah lagi."

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Jadi untuk apa Kangin-_hyung_ meminta kita untuk masuk ke Super Junior high school itu?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di mata pisaunya yang jernih bagaikan kaca itu.

Ryeowoook terdiam sejenak. "…Untuk mengawasi Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Ryeowook pelan. "Kangin-_hyung_ masih dalam tahap penyembuhan dari cederanya di pertempuran terakhir, sehingga dia masih belum diperbolehkan bertarung. Karena itulah dia…menyuruh kita untuk mengawasi Sungmin-_hyung_…." Ryeowook meneguk ludah sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika dipastikan Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak bisa mengendalikan insting vampirenya dan kejatuhannya ke level E dipastikan…"

Ada keheningan sesaat setelah kata-kata itu diucapkan sebelum Ryeowook tertawa hambar. "…Maka kita diberikan kebebasan untuk melakukan apa pun pada Sungmin-_hyung_. Terserah mau menyeretnya ke organisasi atau…membunuhnya di tempat."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Ahhh~maafkan saya karena lama banget baru update! Kesibukan menghalangi saya untuk update, para readers –PLAK- -alasan aja-**

**Oke, seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk reviews yang saya terima dari para readers sekalian! Review kalian benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini lebih cepat! Dan juga terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fic saya ini sampai sekarang! Saya sangat menghargai semua yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk terjadinya fic dan chapter ini! terima kasih banyak para readers dan reviewers~  
><strong>

**Kemudian, minta maaf untuk ke OOC an karakter! Saya sudah menyerah ngebikin Kyuhyun oppa jadi evil dalam suasana romantis gelap yang serius kayak gini, saya bener-bener gak ngerti gimana ngebangunin sisi evil seorang Cho Kyuhyun di fic saya! Soalnya saya ngerasa Kyuhyun oppa itu selalu menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi, waktunya serius dia serius, waktunya manja dia manja, waktunya cuek dia cuek, waktunya becanda ya…dia becanda! Dan karena fic ini memang fic serius, jadi aku menggambarkan Kyuhyun oppa serius hampir setiap waktu! Untuk para readers, terutama para SparKyu dan KyuMin shipper, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk ini.**

**Terakhir, seperti biasa, saya memohon review dari para readers sekalian! Review kalian memotivasi saya untuk terus menulis, karena review kalian membuat tulisan saya seperti dihargai!**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kangin menghela napas saat dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang kesekian. Dia menelungkupkan tangannya di mejanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya, berusaha mengusir rasa lelah yang melanda tubuh dan pikirannya. Sebentar saja, dia ingin beristirahat dari semua masalah yang datang tiba-tiba ini.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan belaian lembut tangan seseorang di rambutnya, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya seseorang duduk di meja tepat di samping kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan melihat _namjachingu_nya tercinta, Leeteuk, tersenyum hangat padanya. Kangin membalas senyum _namjachingu_nya itu sejenak sebelum membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Leeteuk, menikmati perasaan hangat yang selalu diberikan _namjachingu_nya itu padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kangin-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk pelan. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak suka itu."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, kok…" gumam Kangin pelan.

"Bohong," jawab Leeteuk tegas. "Kalau kau tidak memaksakan diri…." Pria berwajah 'cantik' itu mengangkat wajah Kangin, membuat wajah mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "Wajahmu tidak akan sepucat ini, tahu. Kau kurang tidur, kan?"

"_Ani_…" kata Kangin pelan. "Aku tidur teratur kok. Aku selalu tidur setiap _hyung_ mengajakku tidur, jadi jadwal tidurku masih normal."

"Baiklah, kau tidak kurang tidur, tidak kurang makan, berarti satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal…" Leeteuk kembali mengangkat wajah _namjachingu_nya yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau banyak pikiran. Apa…yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," kata Kangin.

"Masalah Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi pada Kangin, sukses membuat pria berambut hitam pendek itu terdiam. Ada keheningan yang panjang di antara mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara pintu di hadapan mereka berdua terbuka. Mereka berdua sontak terkejut dan spontan menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat serius.

"Kalian?" tanya Kangin bingung. "Ada perlu apa tiba-tiba kemari?"

"Kami…" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ke sini untuk membicarakan soal Sungmin-_hyung_."

Kangin dan Leeteuk langsung memandang dua 'anak angkat' mereka itu dengan serius. "Apa…keputusanmu, Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku…Aku tahu…kalau sangat berbahaya terus membiarkan Sungmin-_hyung_ tetap di day class," Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit saat dia merasakan Sungmin mencengkeram lengannya keras, sampai tahap dia merasakan kuku-kuku jari Sungmin menancap di lengannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau…Sungmin-_hyung_ pindah ke night class! Aku tidak akan mau Sungmin-_hyung_ dipisahkan dariku! Dengan cara apa pun aku akan mengehentikan pemindahan itu!"

Kangin menghela napas. Dia sudah menduga kalau jawaban seperti itu yang pasti akan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu, ikatan di antara kedua anak itu begitu kuat, tidak mudah dipisahkan atau dihancurkan, apa pun yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk pelan. Meski dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Sungmin, dia perlu mendengarnya. Perlu merasa…kalau pilihannya dan keputusannya dan Kangin selama ini tidak salah, dan tidak akan pernah salah.

"Aku juga…" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "…Tidak mau pindah ke night class. Aku ingin terus ada di sini…bersama Kyuhyun…"

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Kangin. "Kejadian kemarin malam…pasti bukan yang terakhir kalinya terjadi. Akan ada kejadian-kejadian berikutnya dan mungkin lain kali…tidak akan ada Siwon atau siapa pun yang bisa melindungi dan menyelamatkanmu, Kyu."

"Aku tahu," kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas. "Dan aku siap untuk itu. Aku siap mempertaruhkan nyawaku…asalkan Sungmin-hyung tetap ada di sisiku."

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa kami katakan. Sejak awal kami mendukung penuh keputusan kalian, tapi ingat, bertanggung jawablah atas pilihan kalian ini. Kalian tidak bisa berbalik lagi…setelah semua ini dimulai," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin jalan yang kalian pilih ini tidak mudah, tapi aku yakin kalian bisa mengatasinya."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sungmin, aku tahu kau tidak suka, tapi mulai sekarang minum ini setiap hari," kata Leeteuk sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja dan menyerahkan dua botol penuh berisi tablet ke tangan Sungmin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tablet darah," kata Leeteuk sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Tablet itu digunakan sebagai pengganti darah bagi vampire, sehingga kemungkinan memangsa manusia bisa diredam. Memang tablet darah itu tidak seenak dan sesegar darah asli, tapi kurasa setidaknya itu cukup untuk meredam insting vampiremu, Sungmin."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang jangan lepaskan pistol ini dari tubuhmu," kata Kangin sambil menyerahkan sebuah pistol ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Itu pistol _Bloody rose_, sebuah pistol anti vampire, dulu aku juga memberikan senjata anti vampire yang sama untuk Sungmin, hanya saja berbentuk pedang dan pisau, dan sudah mengerti efek senjata anti vampire pada vampire dan manusia, jadi dia pasti mengerti efek pistol itu padanya. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi diri seandainya suatu hari nanti Sungmin kembali lepas kendali."

"Apa…kalau aku menembakkkannya aku akan membunuh Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengambil pistol di tangannya itu.

"Tergantung," kata Kangin dengan tegas. "Asalkan kau tidak menembak ke bagian fatal seperti kepala atau jantung, kemungkinan hanya akan luka parah sementara. Dengan kekuatan penyembuhan vampire, kemungkinan luka itu hanya akan bertahan maksimal satu hari, kok, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Dan kau juga tak usah khawatir Sungmin akan balas melukaimu dengan pedangnya atau senjata lain seandainya kalian terlibat sebuah pertarungan atau semacamnya. Semua senjata anti vampire ini tidak berefek apa-apa pada manusia."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Kalian sadar akan tanggung jawab pilihan kalian ini, kan?" tanya Kangin. "Begitu kalian melangkah keluar dari pintu ruangan ini, dunia kalian tidak akan sama lagi. Kebahagiaan dan tawa kalian tidak akan sama lagi. Kalian tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa kalian siap?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tegas.

"Baiklah," kata Kangin sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu silakan pergi dari sini. Aku ada urusan dengan Teuki-_hyung_."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera membungkukkan badan mereka sejenak untuk memberi salam sebelum melangkah keluar dari pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ini semua tepat, kan?" tanya Kangin. "Semua keputusan yang kulakukan, sampai memanggil Yesung dan Ryeowook kemari untuk mengawasi Sungmin, itu tepat kan?" Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Karena aku merasa mengkhianati mereka, mengatakan aku percaya dan mendukung mereka, tapi menyuruh dua anak itu mengawasi Sungmin."

"Itu tidak salah," kata Leeteuk. "Kau tidak mengkhianati siapa-siapa. Kau tidak menyuruh Yesung-_ah_ dan Wookie-_ah_ untuk membunuh Sungmin, kan? Karena itu kau tidak salah." Leeteuk segera memeluk dan mencium bibir namjachingunya itu sejenak. "Percayalah dengan pilihamu karena kau tidak sendirian. Apa pun pilihanmu, aku pasti akan mendukungnya. Meski pilihan itu melukai Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan siapa pun juga, aku akan mendukung pilihanmu." Leeteuk tersenyum sebelum kembali mencium bibir namjachingunya itu.

"Karena seperti halnya Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa kehilangan Sungmin, aku juga tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Kangin-_ah_. Kau segalanya untukku. Orang terpenting untukku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu…sekotor dan sekeji apa pun hal yang harus kulakukan."

Kangin tersenyum sebelum memeluk pinggang namjachingunya itu dan membalas ciuman Leeteuk. Membiarkan mereka berdua bersatu dalam ikatan nafsu yang memabukkan dan menggoda….

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV<strong>

Sudah tiga hari sejak semuanya selesai. Aku kembali memasuki day class dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Keceriaanku dan semuanya sudah kembali, meski jauh di lubuk hatiku aku tahu…semua itu bohong.

Aku menghela napas saat aku memejamkan mataku sejenak saat duduk di kursiku. Berkat tablet darah yang diberikan Teuki-_hyung_ padaku, memang keadaanku sedikit baikan, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang, tahu kalau monster haus darah di diriku ini masih ada, hanya terantai erat. Monster itu hanya tertidur dan bisa bangun sebentar lagi. Aku merasa semua ini hanya ketenangan sebelum badai. Badai yang begitu hebat sehingga bisa menghancurkan segalanya.

Tiba-tiba guru yang akan mengajar pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas. Para murid segera duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing untuk fokus pada pelajaran.

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, ibu minta perhatian sebentar," kata guru itu sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini ada murid pindahan yang akan belajar di sini mulai sekarang. Ibu harap kalian bisa menyambutnya dengan ramah dan berteman baik dengannya." Ibu guru itu pun segera menghadap ke arah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan refleks aku memandang sosok murid pindahan yang berjalan memasuki kelasku.

Dan spontan mataku langsung terbelalak saat aku mengenali sosok murid pindahan yang kini berdiri di depan kelas sambil tersenyum itu. Mataku dan mata pemuda berambut hitam di depan kelas itu bertatapan sejenak, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar, meski mulai dibayang-bayangi kesinisan, dan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil padaku.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Jong Woon, tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Yesung. Mohon bantuan kalian semua mulai sekarang," kata Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu duduklah di samping Sungmin," kata ibu guru itu sambil menunjuk satu-satunya kursi kosong yang berada di sampingku. Yesung tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah kursinya dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Salam kenal, Sungmin-_ssi_," katanya dengan sebuah senyum _innocent_ yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam penuh kecurigaan olehku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," kata ibu guru itu sambil menepukkan tangannya. Suasana kelas pun mulai fokus ke pelajaran dan memberikan kesempatan bagiku dan Yesung untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Yesung-_hyung_?" desisku pelan pada Yesung.

"Kangin-_ssi_ yang mengundang kami untuk ke sini, kok," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Kami?" tanyaku heran. Setahuku Yesung bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan orang lain, kecuali…

"Ya, kami. Apa kau pikir aku mau meninggalkan Wookie-_ah_ sendirian di organisasi? Maaf saja, itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Yesung.

"Dimana Wookie sekarang?" tanyaku khawatir mendengar jawabannya, meski dalam hati aku sudah bisa menebak di mana Ryeowook berada sekarang.

"Di kelas satu," kata Yesung. "Aku yakin dia sekelas dengan Kyuhyun-_ssi_, orang yang kau gigit itu."

Aku menghela napas. Sudah kuduga, Kangin-_hyung_ pasti tak percaya mentah-mentah begitu saja saat aku bilang aku tak akan lepas kontrol lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengawasiku dengan lebih ketat. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Yesung dan Ryeowook lah orang yang dia minta untuk mengawasiku. Ini sih sama saja dengan melemparkan anak domba ke serigala, aku seperti menyerahkan leherku ke ujung pedang dan pistol mereka. Ryeowook mungkin tidak akan melukaiku, tapi lain halnya dengan Yesung. Yesung tidak akan ragu untuk menebas leherku seandainya diperlukan, tidak peduli kalau _**dulu**_ aku adalah orang yang selalu bermanja bagai adik padanya.

"Kau tidak usah takut, tidak ada perintah untuk membunuhmu, kok," kata Yesung sambil tertawa kecil. "Kangin-_ssi_ hanya meminta kami berdua untuk mengawasimu dan menghentikanmu jika kau lepas kontrol lagi. Misi kami berdua adalah misi pribadi permintaan Kangin-_ssi_, bukan atas nama organisasi."

"Tapi ada tugas terselubung dari organisasi, kan?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kau memang pintar, Sungmin" kata Yesung sambil mengetukkan pulpen yang dipegangnya ke mejanya. "Ya, kami diberi perintah untuk menghabisimu dari organisasi kalau dipastikan kau tak berguna dan menjadi batu sandungan dari organisasi."

Seakan ada tangan dingin mencengkeram jantungku saat mendengar perkataan Yesung. Ternyata memang organisasi sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan memutuskan untuk memasukkan aku ke _blacklist_ mereka. Yah, apa mau dikata, posisiku memang tak jelas berada di mana. Aku berasal dari keluarga hunter ternama tapi kini aku seorang vampire. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan organisasi juga…kalau mereka menganggapku musuh sekarang. Bagaimanapun sekarang aku…adalah satu dari makhluk yang selalu mereka buru.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Sungmin," kata Yesung lagi saat dia melihat wajahku yang pasti pias. "Karena aku tahu…ada orang yang akan sedih kalau aku melakukan itu. Bukan hanya Wookie-_ah_, aku yakin…Kyuhyun-_ssi_ juga pasti akan sedih kalau itu terjadi. Dan jujur saja aku juga tidak mau membunuhmu. Karena itu pastikan kalau vampire di dalam dirimu itu terus tertidur. Jangan sampai vampiremu bertemu dengan pedangku, karena seandainya itu terjadi, tak ada pilihan bagiku selain membunuhmu."

Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab perkataan Yesung dengan jawaban yang seperti apa. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku aku tahu jawaban yang bisa kuberikan pada Yesung.

Jawaban kalau perkataan dan permintaannya itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Vampireku ini akan bangun dan meminta tumbal suatu hari nanti. Itu sudah merupakan kepastian, yang sayangnya tak bisa dicegah juga dihindari.

**Sungmin's POV end**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasku. Meski keadaan sudah tenang, Sungmin-_hyung_ kembali ke day class bersamaku, Siwon-_hyung_ mau memaafkan Sungmin-_hyung_ dan tidak memaksanya ke night class, dan Kangin dan Teuki-_hyung_ sudah memberikanku pistol untuk mempertahankan diri, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa tenang. Ada perasaan takut yang terus membayang-bayangiku, membuatku merinding dan merasa dingin.

Aku membuka pintu menuju kelasku dan langsung disambut oleh Shim Changmin, sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarku di asrama putra. Aku sangat akrab dengan Changmin, mungkin karena kami memiliki banyak kesamaan (sama evilnya mungkin). Changmin adalah sahabat terbaik tempatku berbagi segalanya, karena selain dia juga tak pernah menghakimiku, dia juga berkepala dingin dan selalu bisa memberikan solusi terbaik untukku. Dan meski menyebalkan IQ Changmin lebih tinggi dariku, membuatnya bisa memikirkan semua hal dengan mudah dengan otak jeniusnya itu (bukan berarti aku tidak jenius ya, aku ini jenius, tapi memang menyebalkan, Changmin lebih pintar dariku).

"Hei Kyu, kau sudah dengar belum? Katanya kelas kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan loh," kata Changmin saat aku meletakkan tasku dan duduk di kursiku yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Aku mengerutkan kening dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan Changmin.

Aneh, Kangin-_hyung_ tidak memberitahuku kalau akan ada murid pindahan di kelasku?

Tiba-tiba pintu menuju kelas kami terbuka, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang guru dan seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat yang berwajah imut. Wajah imutnya langsung membuat murid-murid perempuan berbisik-bisik genit sementara para murid laki-laki langsung cemberut karena merasa kembali mendapat saingan.

"Ibu minta perhatian kalian sebentar," kata guru di depan kelasku itu. "Mulai hari ini ada murid pindahan yang akan belajar bersama kalian. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," katanya sambil memandang murid berambut cokelat itu.

Murid itu segera membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum. "_Annyeonghaseo_, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku pindah ke sini karena mengikuti kakakkku, Kim Yesung yang berada di kelas tiga. Aku mohon bantuan kalian semua," katanya.

"Baiklah Ryeowook-_ssi_, silakan kau duduk di samping Kyuhyun," kata guru itu sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahku dan Changmin. Aku hanya memandang cuek padanya saat dia mendatangiku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa langsung akrab dengan orang asing.

Pelajaranpun segera dimulai dan seperti biasa aku dan Changmin tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan asyik dengan PSP kami. Sejenak aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah murid pindahan itu dan melihat dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya sebelum menyimpan handphonenya. Aku ingin tersenyum saat melihat dia melakukannya, tak disangka ternyata murid baru itu pelanggar peraturan juga, sampai berani membuka handphone dan ber SMS ria di tengah pelajaran, padahal mukanya alim sekali, penampilan luar memang menipu. Sekilas mataku melihat _wallpaper_ handphone murid pindahan itu, mataku langsung terbelalak saat aku melihat orang yang berada di _wallpaper_ itu.

Karena di _wallpaper_nya terlihat dia bersama dengan seorang _namja_ berambut hitam sedang tertawa riang bersama dengan Sungmin-_hyung_.

Tanpa sadar pandanganku beralih ke wajah murid pindahan itu dengan pandangan waspada. Kenapa dia bisa berfoto bersama Sungmin-_hyung_? Apa itu berarti dia mengenal Sungmin-_hyung_? Kalau begitu kenapa Sungmin-_hyung_ tak pernah menceritakan tentang pemuda itu padanya? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Dia…Ryeowook-_ssi_ kan? Saat sadar aku memandanginya segera balas memandangku. Sebuah pandangan bingung terlihat di matanya sebelum dia kembali tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau terus memandangiku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya sopan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum memalingkan muka dan kembali asyik bermain PSP bersama Changmin. Tapi aku terus memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Kim Ryeowook itu. Apa hubungan dia dengan Sungmin-_hyung_? Apa masa lalu yang dia punya…bersama dengan Sungmin-_hyung_?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalaku tanpa mendapatkan jawabannya…

**Kyuhyun's POV end**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook segera memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah lainnya ke dalam tas sambil sesekali tersenyum dan membalas sapaan teman-teman barunya yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke asrama siswa. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mendengar kesunyian yang menandakan kalau kini dia sendirian. Dia segera menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahunya dan berjalan keluar. Dia berjanji untuk bertemu Yesung di rumah kepala sekolah, untuk bertemu Kangin dan mendiskusikan tingkah mereka selanjutnya soal Sungmin.<p>

Sungmin…

Ryeowook menghela napas lelah. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia harus bertemu dengan Sungmin dalam situasi yang tidak enak seperti ini. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, keakraban yang dulu terjadi diantara mereka sudah hancur delapan tahun lalu, tak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Tapi…setidaknya dia boleh berharap kalau keakraban itu bisa dibangun ulang kan? Mereka bisa…mulai dari awal lagi dan kembali akrab seperti dulu, kan?

"Ryeowook-_ssi_," suara itu membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggil namanya itu dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok kelas. Wajahnya terlihat curiga, dengan pandangan yang bisa dikatakan berkilat tajam.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa, yang sayang, tetap tidak mengurangi kecurigaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Tolong kita hilangkan saja semua formalitas karena sepertinya kita akan berteman baik, Ryeowook-_**hyung**_," kata Kyuhyun, memberikan tekanan pada embel-embel '_hyung'_ yang diberikannya pada Ryeowook. "Berteman baik sebagai orang yang sama-sama mengenal Sungmin-_hyung_."

Wajah Ryeowook terlihat terkejut, tapi dengan segera sebuah senyum kembali tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau melihat wallpaper handphoneku rupanya? Tidak baik mengintip privasi orang lain, Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Ryeowook dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah privasi dan semacamnya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan tangannya di saku celananya. "Siapa kau Ryeowook-_hyung_? Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin-_hyung_?"

"Jadi Sungmin-_hyung_ benar-benar tidak menceritakan apa pun soal kami, ya? Aisshhh~dia memang pemalu," kata Ryeowook. "Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku Kim Ryeowook, teman sejak kecil Sungmin-hyung sekaligus teman latihan saat kami berlatih sebagai vampire hunter di bawah bimbingan Kangin-_hyung_."

Seketika Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. "Vampire hunter?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya, aku dan Yesung-_hyung_, murid pindahan baru di kelas Sungmin-_hyung_, adalah seorang vampire hunter seperti Kangin-_hyung_," kata Ryeowook. "Meski tingkatan kami masih dibilang pemula sih…"

"Kenapa ada vampire hunter di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kangin-_hyung_ yang meminta kami ke sini," kata Ryeowook sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. "Untuk mengawasi Sungmin-_hyung_."

Kyuhyun menghela napas frustasi. Sudah dia duga Kangin-_hyung_ pasti merencakan sesuatu. Dia sudah curiga sejak Kangin-_hyung_ dengan mudahnya memberikan ijin bagi Sungmin untuk meneruskan hidup di day class, padahal dia tahu Kyuhyun tak punya kemampuan bela diri dan kemampuan menggunakan senjata yang memadai untuk menghadapi Sungmin. Ternyata ini alasannya, dia sudah menyusupkan dua hunter kecil ke lingkungan akademi mereka.

"Kau akan membunuh Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum sedih dan gelengan kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuh Sungmin-_hyung_," kata Ryeowook pelan sambil mencengkeram seragamnya. "Berbeda dengan Yesung-_hyung_, aku akrab dengan Sungmin-_hyung_. Meski delapan tahun tidak bertemu perasaan itu…tidak semudah itu dihilangkan, kan? Aku tidak bisa semudah itu mengubah perasaan sayang pada Sungmin-_hyung_ menjadi benci." Dia menghela napas sejenak. "Karena itu aku tidak bisa membawa tanganku untuk membunuh Sungmin-_hyung_."

"Apa arti Sungmin-_hyung_ bagi…Ryeowook-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dia tidak melihat kebohongan di mata dan tubuh Ryeowook. Dia percaya pemuda itu mengatakan kebenaran. Dia percaya…Ryeowook sangat menyayangi Sungmin seperti dirinya.

"Dia…seperti kakak yang selalu siap memanjakanku," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sedih. "Dulu…aku bahagia saat aku melemparkan diri ke pelukannya, karena pelukannya bisa membuatku merasa tenang. Bagiku yang sudah tidak punya keluarga, Sungmin-_hyung_ itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa kuanggap 'keluarga'. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia…karena Sungmin-_hyung_ membuatku bahagia. Dia orang penting, setelah Yesung-_hyung_ bagiku." Tanpa disadari Ryeowook dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memandang wajahnya.

"Apa arti Sungmin-_hyung_ sendiri untukmu?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. "Bagaimana kau memandang Sungmin-_hyung_?"

"Dia…" Kyu tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Sungmin. Yang dia tahu dia ingin Sungmin hanya memandangnya. Dia ingin Sungmin memperhatikannya, menganggapnya penting. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Sungmin, karena Sungmin memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Ada rasa egois dan serakah yang muncul setiap dia melihat Sungmin, keegoisan untuk membuat Sungmin menganggapnya sebagai orang yang penting, hanya menginginkan dirinya. "Dia orang penting untukku," gumam Kyuhyun pelan setelah lama terdiam.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Hanya seperti itu kau memandang Sungmin-_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan…tiap kali aku melihat Sungmin-_hyung_," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tak tahu perasaan apa itu…aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ adalah orang yang penting. Begitu pentingnya…hingga aku ingin melakukan apa pun untuknya."

Ryeowook baru saja ingin membuka mulut saat dia mendengar seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dan mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Yesung berdiri di belakangnya. Ryeowook tersenyum sebelum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan digenggamnya. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-_ah_, semoga kita bisa berteman baik mulai saat ini," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Dan mengenai pertanyaanku tadi, pikirkan baik-baik jawabannya. Jawabanmu…mungkin adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin-_hyung_."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun segera berjalan ke arah _namjachingu_nya dan segera menghilang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku memikirkan pertanyaan Ryeowook padanya tadi. Pertanyaan yang membawa kebimbangan dan keraguan untuknya…

_Apa arti Sungmin-hyung untukmu? _

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Asyiikkk~chapter ini selesai~**

**-nengok ke atas- Di chapter ini kayaknya interaksi Kyuhyun ama Wookie agak berlebihan ya? Ini belum termasuk hint KyuWook kan ya? –digorok Yesung- kalau emang masuk, mianhae para YeWook shipper, saya kelepasan~ -padahal sendirinya YeWook shipper- habis belakangan ini KyuWook jadi populer sih jadi keikut deh~ -alasan-**

**Seperti biasa, terima kasih atas review kalian semua! Saya seneng banget ada yang mau mereview fic saya ini! Dan saya juga berterima kasih pada para readers karena mau membaca fic ini! Kamsahamnida semuanya! –bungkuk-**

**Dan…buat yang kemarin nanya apa bedanya Vampire ama Vampire hunter, kalau menurut manga Vampire Knight itu sendiri kayaknya Vampire hunter itu manusia yang tugasnya memburu vampire yang dinyatakan berbahaya untuk melindungi manusia. Sedangkan vampire ya…makhluk yang hidup dengan minum darah, meski sebenarnya mereka bisa minum darah buatan (kayak darah sintetis di True Blood loh) untuk mengurangi kemungkinan menyerang manusia. Menurut manga Vampire knight itu sih kayaknya semakin ke bawah tingkatannya, nafsunya akan darah akan semakin besar.**

**Sungmin itu vampire, tapi belum jadi vampire sempurna, macam Siwon atau para night class lain, soalnya…ah, kalau diteruskan ini bakal spoiler, jadi tungguin aja deh penjelasannya di chapter-chapter depan! –PLAK!-**

**Oke, sekian penjelasan (ngaco) saya! Semoga cukup untuk membuat para readers paham! **

**Dan berikutnya…bisakah berikan saya review~hari ini saya sedang bad mood sekali karena flashdisk saya terkena virus! Padahal foto-foto oppadeul yang keren-keren ada di situ semuanya~hiks –malah curcol- jadi saya minta review untuk meringankan perasaan saya! Hibur saya para readers~ -gulingguling-**

**Oke, see you at the next chapter! Bye bye ^v^**


	6. Chapter 6

Beberapa minggu, hanya itu waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Kyuhyun akrab dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Pada dasarnya Ryeowook memang anak yang baik hati dan perhatian pada orang lain, membuatnya bisa segera merebut hati Kyuhyun. Dari keakraban Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook jugalah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan sang namjachingu pemuda berambut cokelat itu, Yesung. Meski sebenarnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tipe orang yang tak suka akrab dengan orang lain, entah kenapa mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka saling tertarik. Perasaan penasaran itu membuat mereka akrab, sampai ke tahap Kyuhyun bisa ikut bermanja-manja seperti Ryeowook pada Yesung (meski tentu saja, dia lebih suka bermanja-manja pada Sungmin).

Keakraban itu tentu saja membuat senang Sungmin. Dia awalnya sudah cemas setengah mati kalau Kyuhyun akan membenci mentah-mentah Yesung dan Ryeowook, mengingat status mereka sebagai vampire hunter. Ditambah lagi Yesung terang-terangan berkata kalau dia tak akan segan-segan membunuh Sungmin seandainya diperlukan, yang langsung dibalas Kyuhyun kalau hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yesung berada dalam _blacklist_nya. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tertawa riang menghadapi makan siang yang dibuat Ryeowook untuknya sambil duduk di samping Yesung, sepertinya kini dia bisa lega. Tiga orang berharga di hidupnya akrab dan tertawa bersama, tidak ada yang lebih dia harapkan daripada itu.

Sungmin hanya ingin...masa-masa tenang, damai, dan bahagia seperti masa-masa ini terjadi selamanya...

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan berlalu dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya tibalah libur tengah semester, saat para anak-anak pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menemui keluarga yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang notabene adalah anak kepala sekolah, tentu tidak punya tempat untuk pulang selain di sini, karena itu mereka tidak pergi ke mana-mana dan tetap tinggal di akademi. Setelah mengantar Changmin, yang dijemput oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, kedua <em>hyung<em>nya, pulang, mereka berdua kembali ke rumah kepala sekolah sambil berpegangan tangan seperti biasa. Saat mereka tiba di rumah, mereka tertegun melihat aura serius yang menyelimuti ruang keluarga tempat Kangin, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook berkumpul.

"Ada apa? Kenapa suasananya jadi gak enak begini, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke atas sofa sambil ikut mendudukkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kita baru saja menerima surat dari senat vampire," kata Kangin sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat yang tergenggam di tangannya. "Surat itu memberitahu kita untuk meminjamkan akademi untuk keperluan pesta malam bagi para vampire."

"Pesta malam?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Memang meski dunia vampire bukanlah hal baru untuknya, dia tak tahu banyak tentang dunia malam itu. Entah kenapa semua orang seperti berusaha menyembunyikan itu darinya, seolah dunia itu adalah dunia gelap berbahaya yang tak pantas dia masuki.

"Sudah tradisi untuk setiap vampire yang berumur lebih dari 16 belas tahun untuk menghadiri perkumpulan malam yang diadakan para vampire dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. Selain untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga dan mempererat hubungan, itu juga bisa dikatakan sebagai ajang pengakuan kalau mereka telah 'dewasa' dan pantas untuk dianggap sebagai kalangan moderat," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Dan mengingat kalangan moderat adalah status yang dianggap tinggi di kalangan vampire, pesta malam itu sangat penting untuk diadakan, karena acara itu biasanya dijadikan ajang perkenalan penerus keluarga dan semacamnya."

"Kenapa pesta malam itu diadakan di akademi?" tanya Sungmin. "Setahuku pesta malam biasanya diadakan di gedung-gedung yang sudah berada di bawah kepemilikan keluarga vampire yang mengadakan pesta malam itu, kan? Kenapa harus diadakan di sini?"

"Sepertinya itu tidak terlepas dari fakta bahwa ini pesta pribadi," kata Kangin sambil melipat surat di tangannya. "Pesta ini diusulkan oleh para orangtua murid night class sebagai alasan untuk mengunjungi dan melihat keadaan anak mereka. Daripada dikatakan pesta malam, mungkin lebih baik kalau kukatakan kalau ini adalah ajang temu orangtua dan anak."

"Dasar makhluk-makhluk borjuis kelebihan uang," komentar Yesung dengan nada mencemooh. "Hanya untuk menemui anak sendiri saja pakai merasa diri mereka begitu penting hingga harus disambut sedemikian rupa."

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu ruang keluarga. Mereka semua berbalik untuk melihat ke arah pintu, dan melihat Siwon dan Kibum berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Siwon-_hyung_? Kibum-_hyung_ juga?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat kedua vampire itu berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga. Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum untuk memberi salam kepada mereka semua (terutama Kyuhyun, mungkin).

"Kurasa kalian semua sudah menerima surat dari orangtua kalian yang menyatakan kalau mereka ingin mengadakan pesta malam di akademi ini hanya untuk bertemu muka dengan kalian, kan?" kata Kangin pada kedua vampire itu.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. "Mohon maaf atas tindakan orangtua kami yang memang terkesan egois itu, Kangin-_ssi_. Karena kesibukan sekolah, memang banyak murid yang memilih untuk tinggal di asrama, mungkin itu membuat beberapa orang tua ingin menemui anak mereka di sini saat mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Aku tak keberatan meminjamkan akademi ini, tapi kalian mengerti kan kalau aku tak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk mempersiapkan pesta itu dan menyambut orangtua kalian?" katanya tegas.

"Semuanya sudah diurus oleh para night class," kata Siwon dengan tenang. "Kami hanya kekurangan orang untuk mengurus masalah dekorasi, selain itu tidak ada masalah lain yang berarti."

"Bagaimana kalau kami membantu kalian untuk mendekorasi ruangan dan semacamnya?" tawar Sungmin, yang sayang, hanya dibalas dengan tatapan marah oleh Siwon. Sungmin berjengit sedikit saat dia merasakan tatapan marah Siwon, dia tahu Siwon memang tak suka bahkan cenderung benci padanya karena mereka sama-sama menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi…tapi kan tidak perlu memandangnya seolah-olah dia orang jahat seperti itu. Memangnya salah dia menyukai orang yang sama dengan Siwon? Salah kalau dia juga menyukai Kyuhyun? Dia kan tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya untuk berhenti menyukai Kyuhyun. Lagipula siapa yang disukai Kyuhyun juga belum jelas, kan? Bukankah kata orang 'apa pun adil dalam masalah perang dan percintaan'? Selama Kyuhyun masih belum mengatakan dengan jelas dia mencintai siapa, dia masih boleh dikejar.

"Siwon-_hyung_, jangan mempelototi Sungmin-_hyung_ seperti itu, dia kan menawarkan diri untuk membantu!" tegur Kyuhyun tajam pada Siwon yang hanya menghela napas dan menggumamkan 'maaf' pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir ide Sungmin itu ide bagus," kata Leeteuk. "Kalau kau kekurangan orang, kau bisa minta bantuan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti mau membantu dengan senang hati, iya kan?" tanya pria berambut cokelat itu pada kedua 'anak angkat'nya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Siwon sambil mengeluarkan secarik daftar dari sakunya. Dia menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun yang menatap daftar itu dengan bingung. "Itu adalah daftar toko-toko yang di_booking_ para murid night class untuk mempersiapkan pesta ini. Ada beberapa yang masih belum selesai dengan urusan pemesanan itu, sehingga masih banyak barang yang belum dikonfirmasi untuk diantarkan ke akademi. Tolong besok kalian urus semua itu. Setelah semua barang itu diantarkan baru kita bisa mulai mendekorasi aula dan ruangan lain."

Kyuhyun ternganga memandang daftar yang panjang itu. "Siwon-_hyung_, daftar apa ini! Panjang sekali! Aku ini adik kelasmu, bukan pembantumu, Siwon-_hyung_! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk berkeliling toko sebanyak ini!" seru Kyuhyun histeris.

Siwon langsung menyeringai saat mendengar protes Kyuhyun. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. "Kan kau yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Tidak usah khawatir, barang-barang itu semua sudah diatur untuk diantarkan ke akademi, kok. Kalian hanya harus mengkongfirmasi masalah pengantarannya saja. Semuanya juga sudah dibayar," kata Siwon. "Selain itu kau kan bisa jalan-jalan ke kota untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kau kan sudah lama tidak pergi ke kota. Jangan kebanyakan mengurung diri di rumah, Kyu~olahragalah sedikit, oke?"

Kyuhyun kontan cemberut mendengar perkataan Siwon. "_Hyung_ menganggapku pemalas ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendelik pada pemuda tinggi berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Tidak, kau hanya kurang gerak," kata Siwon sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau terlalu banyak main PSP dan komputer. Sekali-kali gerakkan tubuhmu itu~"

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Siwon sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. "Oke, aku akan pergi ke kota bersama Sungmin-_hyung_ besok," kata Kyuhyun pasrah. Siwon tersenyum dan kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyu," katanya sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali menghadap ke arah Kangin. "Kuharap Kangin-_ssi_ mengerti kalau mereka juga ingin bertemu dengan anda untuk membicarakan masalah sekolah ini. Karena itu saya harap anda juga Leeteuk-_ssi_ mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke pesta malam itu," kata Siwon.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, Siwon-_ssi_," kata Kangin pelan.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu hanya ini keperluanku. Kami permisi dulu," katanya sebelum pergi bersama Kibum untuk kembali ke asrama mereka.

Ryeowook memandangi daftar yang masih berada di tangan Kyuhyun. "Jumlah toko yang harus dikunjungi memang banyak. Kau yakin kau sanggup, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanyanya cemas. Dia tahu kalau kondisi Kyuhyun mudah _drop_ seandainya dia terlalu letih.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entah, Wookie-_hyung_, aku tak tahu…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung menghela napas dan mengambil selembar kertas dan bolpoin sebelum merebut daftar di tangan Kyuhyun. "Biar aku dan Wookie yang mengunjungi toko-toko yang agak jauh di pinggir dan luar kota. Kau dan Sungmin pergi kunjungi toko-toko di dalam kota saja," kata Yesung sambil mencoret dan menulis sesuatu. "Dengan begitu kau tidak usah berjalan terlalu jauh untuk pulang ke akademi, jadi kau tidak akan terlalu lelah."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung sumringah mendengar perkataan Yesung. Dia langsung merangkul Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Terima kasih _hyung_~_Saranghae_~" seru Kyuhyun dengan riang, membuat Kangin dan Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala sementara Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya…<p>

"Baiklah, kami berangkat dulu ya," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Setelah selesai, dia segera berlari ke arah Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya Leeteuk hanya melambai pelan pada kedua 'anak'nya itu saat mereka menghilang dari balik pagar sekolah.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Kabarnya ada vampire level E yang sedang berkeliaran di kota, kan?" tanya Leeteuk pelan pada Kangin yang sedang menghirup kopinya.

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan masalah itu," kata Kangin sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Sungmin itu masih punya _sense_ hunter yang cukup kuat kalau cuma sekedar untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari serangan vampire. Lagipula…kalaupun mereka tidak bisa melawan vampire level E itu…." Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir pria berambut hitam itu saat dia menarik Leeteuk hingga pria berambut cokelat itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"…Siwon pasti akan mengurus vampire level E itu untuk kita. Siwon itu…tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun, terutama vampire, untuk melukai Kyuhyun." Dia mencium bibir Leeteuk sekilas. "Karena tanpa dia sadari, si Kyuhyun itu…sudah menjerat dan mempesona Sungmin dan Siwon. Membuat dua pemuda itu menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan sangat."

* * *

><p>"HUAAA~sudah lama tak jalan-jalan ke kota, rasanya enak sekali!" seru Kyuhyun riang saat dia berjalan di atas tepi jembatan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara kota yang sudah lama tak dihirupnya.<p>

"Kau benar-benar riang gembira sekali, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin yang entah kenapa malah terlihat suram. Wajah ceria yang biasa dipasangnya lenyap sempurna, tergantikan dengan muka suram tanpa gairah hidup. Kyuhyun memandang hyung yang berjalan di belakangnya itu dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sungmin-_hyung_? Mukamu itu nggak enak banget~" kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala lemah oleh Sungmin.

"Sinar mataharinya terik sekali…aku tak tahan," gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun pun mendongak sejenak ke arah langit dan melihat kalau hari ini matahari memang bersinar terik sekali, tanpa setitik pun awan yang menghalangi sinarnya ke bumi. Orang-orang pun hari ini berlalu lalang dengan cepat, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindar dari sinar matahari itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan kembali menghadap Sungmin. "_Hyung_ tidak tahan ya. Vampire katanya sensitif pada panas matahari sih... Jadi selama ini anemia _hyung_ itu karena _hyung_ tak tahan dengan terik matahari, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera mengambil sebuah payung lipat berwarna hitam dari tas ransel yang dibawanya dan membukanya tepat di atas kepala Sungmin, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu kini terlindung dari sinar matahari.

Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi tertunduk saat dia merasakan kalau sinar matahari yang tadi terasa kuat sekali kini menghilang, hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang memegang sebuah payung di atas kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun segera memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berdiri di samping Sungmin dan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Sungmin, membawa kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk bersandar di bahunya dan mencium puncak kepala pemuda bermata kelinci itu lembut. "Dengan begini _hyung_ tak merasa panas lagi, kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil semakin mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin padanya, memastikan kalau kini tubuh mereka berdua terlindung di bawah payung. Sungmin tersenyum saat dia merasakan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya segera terulur dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. Hangat dan nyaman…hanya itu yang mereka berdua rasakan saat merasakan kedekatan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Seandainya bisa, mereka ingin terus seperti ini, tak terpisahkan selamanya….

"Ayo, kita harus mengurus barang-barang Siwon-_hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil daftar toko (yang sudah dirombak Yesung) dan berjalan ke toko yang tertera di sana bersama Sungmin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang diberikan Siwon, sehingga kini mereka memanfaatkan waktu mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Saat mereka melewati sebuah toko, Sungmin tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya yang daritadi digenggam Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu memandangnya bingung.

"_Waeyo_, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kubeli di toko itu," kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk toko di sampingnya. "Kau tunggu saja di sini sebentar, oke?" Dia mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berlari memasuki toko yang dia maksud. Kyuhyun, yang waktu itu memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melihat toko-toko di sekitar toko yang didatangi Sungmin tersenyum saat dia melihat sebuah sesuatu di etalase sebuah toko. Dia segera memasuki toko itu dan segera menunjuk barang yang diinginkannya. "Permisi, aku ingin membeli ini," katanya pada penjaga toko yang dimasukinya.

Setelah selesai dan berjalan keluar dari toko, dia melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di depan etalase toko yang tadi dimasukinya. Pandangannya kembali terlihat kosong, seperti ada yang dia pikirkan. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu dari belakang, membuat Sungmin segera tersadar dari apa pun yang dia lamunkan.

"Kyunnie?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Berikan handphonemu padaku, _hyung_~" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Berikan handphonemu padaku," ulang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Meski bingung, Sungmin menyerahkan juga handphonenya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil handphone Sungmin dan memasang sesuatu di sana sebelum kembali menyerahkan handphonenya pada Sungmin. Sungmin melihat kalau kini di handphonenya tergantung sebuah kelinci pink mungil yang manis.

"Kyu…" kata Sungmin sambil berbalik untuk menatap 'adik'nya itu.

"Aku melihat gantungan handphone untuk pasangan itu di toko jadi aku membelinya untuk kita berdua," kata Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan handphonenya sendiri yang juga sudah digantungi sebuah kelinci biru mungil. "Dengan begitu…kita akan selalu bersama, iya kan _hyung_!"

Wajah Sungmin kontan memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. _'Tenang, Sungmin, tenang~Ini hanya sekedar pemberian seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya, bukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Aigoo~jangan berpikiran macam-macam Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak menyukaimu dalam arti seperti itu! Sadarlah Lee Sungmin, jangan berpikiran terlalu tinggi! Kalau terbanting kan sakit!' _pikir Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hyung suka, kan?" kata Kyuhyun, tidak menyadari sedikitpun (atau mungkin pura-pura tidak menyadari) semburat merah di pipi Sungmin. "Saat melihat itu, aku langsung terpikir hyung, karena itu aku membelinya. Cocok kan dengan hyung?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik sambil tersenyum manis. Dia segera memeluk dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun yang mulanya tertegun sedikit tersentak saat dia merasakan Sungmin mengaitkan sesuatu di tangannya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat pergelangan tangannya dan melihat sebuah gelang rantai perak dengan hiasan seorang cowok bersayap malaikat dan seorang cowok lagi bersayap iblis yang meski menyimpan kesan menyeramkan tetap terkesan manis.

"Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku merasa…gelang itu cocok untukmu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Ya…mungkin kau lebih cocok dengan yang _evil_ daripada yang _angel_," lanjutnya yang langsung membuat muka Kyuhyun menggelap. "Tapi untukku itu tanda dan juga janji bahwa…apa pun dirimu…siapa pun Kyunnie…." Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku akan selalu menerima diri Kyunnie, dan selalu menyayangi Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut sesaat sebelum kembali meraup Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di helai-helai rambut hitam Sungmin. "…Terima kasih, _hyung_…. Aku juga, selalu menyayangi Sungmin-_hyung_, apa pun diri _hyung_..." Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram erat kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi beristirahat di sebuah _café_ kecil di tengah kota. Saat pesanan mereka datang, Kyuhyun segera menyendokkan satu sendok es krim _strawberry_ di gelasnya ke mulut Sungmin yang langsung memakannya dengan senang hati. Sungguh mereka bagaikan pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran dan kencan di _café_ itu, membuat mereka tanpa disadari, dipandang cemburu oleh para orang-orang di sana karena kemesraan mereka. Tapi seakan-akan dunia milik berdua, tak sekalipun mereka menyadari pandangan cemburu itu. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pandangan mata masing-masing, melupakan segala hal lain yang ada di dunia itu selain mereka berdua.

Hanya ada yang lain di mata yang satu. Tidak ada orang lain…hanya ada mereka berdua….

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun segera membayar makanan mereka sementara Sungmin sudah berjalan keluar dari _café_. Saat Sungmin berjalan keluar, entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Dia segera menengok ke arah jalan kosong di sebelahnya, tapi tidak melihat apa-apa. Dia menghela napas dan baru saja memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tetap merasa tidak enak, bahkan perasaan itu semakin kuat, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dari _café_ itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun, menuju sebuah jalan kosong di sampingnya. Dia merasa dia perlu tahu…apa yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"Sungmin-hyung, maaf aku lama, antreannya panjang sekali di sana tadi~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang saat dia melihat kalau Sungmin tidak ada di luar <em>café<em>. Kyuhyun langsung celingukan kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan pemuda bermata kelinci itu, tapi tak sedikitpun melihat Sungmin ada di mana-mana. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ikut melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari _café_ yang tadi didatanginya, memutuskan untuk mulai mencari keberadaan Sungmin di kota. Begitu-begitu…dia mencemaskan Sungmin, karena memang bukan tipe Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar begitu, mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu padanya, kan? Entah kenapa, setiap dia melihat Sungmin, ada rasa ingin melindungi pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sebut dia bodoh, karena kenyataannya memang Sungmin tak butuh perlindungannya, Sungmin jauh lebih hebat dan ahli berkelahi daripada dia. Tapi…dia ingin melindungi Sungmin. Kalaupun seandainya dia tidak bisa melindungi tubuh itu, dia ingin melindungi senyum Sungmin. Dia ingin Sungmin tetap bahagia…tidak terluka ataupun tersakiti lagi. Dia ingin memastikan itu.

Apa…ini perasaan sehat yang bisa dikategorikan 'cinta saudara'? Apa ini obsesi _brother_ _complex_? Atau…perasaan lain…yang dia belum tahu apa namanya? Sebenanya perasaan apa yang menghuni hatinya ini? Perasaan apa yang dia rasakan pada Sungmin ini sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan hatinya itu. Dia masih tidak tahu apa nama perasaannya pada Sungmin itu. Dan karena dia tidak tahu…dia masih belum bisa menjawabnya. Dia tidak bisa menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu pada hatinya sendiri, hingga dia mengerti apa arti perasaan yang dia rasakan itu suatu hari nanti.

* * *

><p>Di gedung asrama night class…<p>

"Vampire level E yang lepas?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam seleher yang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya. "Kali ini kelepasan dari mana?"

"Entah, tapi vampire E ini sudah diluar harapan untuk diselamatkan. Senat memintaku untuk membunuhnya sebelum keduluan oleh organisasi," kata Siwon yang berdiri di sisi jendelanya sambil memandang keluar.

"Persaingan ya," kata pemuda berambut cokelat yang memeluk bahu pemuda berambut hitam di depannya sambil tersenyum. "Atau mereka memanfaatkan kita karena tidak mau ketahuan kalau mereka sebenarnya malas bekerja dengan serius?"

"Mungkin," kata Siwon dengan nada datar tanpa ketertarikan sedikitpun. "Bagaimanapun, organisasi hunter dan senat…aku tetap tidak percaya dan memihak keduanya. Mereka terlalu sombong dan percaya diri. Selalu saja menganggap diri mereka yang paling benar."

"Apa ini hanya masalah perseteruan antara senat dan organisasi, Siwon-_ssi_?" kata pemuda berambut hitam sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku hanya penasaran…apa kau memerintahkan kami memburu vampire level E itu karena Kyuhyun sedang ada di kota?" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau tidak mau vampire rendahan itu menyentuh Kyuhyun."

Siwon hanya diam sejenak sebelum sebuah seringai keji tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau sangat mengerti aku, Donghae-_ah_. Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan vampire itu menyentuh Kyuhyun seujung jari pun. Karena itu aku mohon bantuan kalian…." Dia pun memandang kedua vampire yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_ dan Donghae-_ah_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>

**HOREEE~Akhirnya chapter ini selesai dengan sangat kacau! –digebuk readers-**

**Ehem, kayaknya entah pengertian romance saya yang berbeda atau memang perasaan saya aja, atau…memang semakin lama WonKyu saya semakin kayak brothership alih-alih romance? Dan KyuMin saya semakin terlihat kayak romance alih-alih brothership? –PLAK-.**

**Jadi maafkan saya, kayaknya ide saya buat nulis WonKyu itu menguap~entah kemana, jadi dengan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, saya mutusin kalau fic ini bakal jadi PURE PAIR, alias ini bakal jadi KYUMIN ama SIBUM, kagak ada jalan lain! Harus dilakukan cara ini sebelum romancenya terlihat maksa dan aneh, dan cerita saya jadi kayak sinetron yang mau kayak gimana jalan ceritanya juga ceweknya pasti jadian sama cowok yang pertama kali ketemu sama dia. Mau gimana pun juga perasaan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin itu sudah mencurigakan, begitu juga sikap Siwon ke Kibum! Terlalu dekat kalau cuma sekedar cinta saudara atau sahabat! –digebuk Wonkyu shipper- para WonKyu shipper maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian, saya rela dimarahi deh! Kali ini flame diijinkan kalau kalian mau protes sama saya!**

**Oke, buat yang kecewa, sekali lagi minta maaf ya! Terus terima kasih buat yang sudah mau review dan baca fic saya ini! Saya sangat menghargai kemauan kalian untuk membaca fic amatiran macam saya ini! Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih~sekali untuk reviewnya! Review kalian make my day banget deh!**

**Oke, terakhir please review ya! Review kalian membantu saya untuk mendapatkan motivasi lebih cepat! Motivasi datang lebih cepat, maka chapter selanjutnya akan lebih cepat selesai! Jadi…tolong review chapter kali ini juga para readers~**

**Oke, sekian, kamsahamnida semuanya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun tetap berlari mengelilingi kota sambil celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. Dia sudah mencari Sungmin di setengah bagian kota, tapi tetap saja masih belum menemukannya. Tanpa dia sadari, waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga tanpa dia sadari matahari hampir terbenam.

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dan mendongak ke arah langit yang mulai memerah di ujung, tanda matahari akan segera terbenam. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan kembali berlari. Dia harus segera menemukan Sungmin, setidaknya sebelum matahari terbenam. Ini bukan demi Sungmin, ini demi dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memang tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapa pun, tapi dia takut berjalan-jalan di luar akademi kalau malam telah tiba. Malam hari adalah saat vampire-vampire akan bangun dari peraduannya di siang hari dan berjalan di bumi ini, dan Kyuhyun takut bertemu dengan mereka. Trauma saat vampire menyerangnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu masih berbekas dan tak hilang dari ingatannya, membuatnya selalu terbayang-bayang dan merasa kalau vampire akan menyerangnya saat dia sendirian di kala malam. Karena itu dia menghindari pulang malam saat berjalan ke kota, yang memang sampai sekarang, tak pernah dilakukannya.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah sebuah jalan terpencil tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kematian. Orang itu tertawa, menampakkan taring dan cakar yang mematikan.

"Sepertinya aku akan dapat makan malam enak malam ini…" kata orang itu sambil terus memandangi Kyuhyun sebelum melompat turun dari gedung tempatnya berdiri tadi, tepat ke belakang Kyuhyun, yang masih belum menyadari apa-apa.

"Sungmin-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Sungmin-_hyung_, kau ada di mana!" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia segera berbalik tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan baru saja ingin kembali berjalan saat dia merasakan ada orang yang mencengkeram tangan dan dagunya, membuat lehernya terekspos dengan bebas. Kyuhyun langsung mencelos saat dia merasakan desah napas seseorang di lehernya.

"Sesuai dugaanku, bau darahmu sangat enak…" gumam orang itu. Kyuhyun, secara refleks, langsung mengambil pistol yang dibawanya dan menembakkannya ke belakang, membuat orang itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tubuhnya. Saat dia berbalik, dia melihat sesosok monster dengan darah menetes dari bahunya (yang kemungkinan berasal dari pelurunya) sedang menyeringai padanya. Sepasang taring terlihat jelas di balik deretan gigi yang tidak kalah tajamnya. Taringnya yang tajam dan panjang terlihat mengancam saat dia mengangkatnya ke depan mukanya.

"…V…Vampire…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar.

"Anak kurang ajar, sakit tahu!" desis monster itu pelan. "Sebagai balasan telah melukaiku, akan kuhisap darahmu hingga tetes terakhir~"

Melihat dan mendengar itu, tanpa bisa dicegah, Kyuhyun langsung terpaku ketakutan. Ingatan yang mati-matian dia lupakan kembali muncul. Ingatan ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan yang sampai kini masih menghantuinya. Saking takutnya, dia tidak bereaksi apa pun saat monster itu melangkah ke arahnya dan siap untuk menyerang dan mengambil darahnya.

Saat monster itu sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba ada sebilah pedang yang langsung menusuk perut monster itu, membuat monster itu mendesis tajam dan kembali mundur. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Sungmin yang memegang sebuah pedang anti vampire di tangannya.

"S…Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada hyungnya itu. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, melindungi tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat itu di belakangnya.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya," kata Sungmin tajam pada monster di hadapannya. "Apalagi menyerangnya dengan tangan dan taringmu yang kotor itu."

Monster itu hanya diam sejenak sebelum kembali menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku mendapat makanan lain~Hari ini pasti hari keberuntunganku, ya~" desisnya. "Berikan darah kalian untukku!"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat, ya. Kau bahkan tidak punya kesadaran untuk sekedar mendengarkanku," kata Sungmin sambil mempererat pegangannya di pedangnya. "Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan hanya membunuhmu."

Monster itu pun segera melompat ke arah mereka, tapi sebelum monster itu bisa menyerang mereka Sungmin segera menangkis cakar-cakar mematikan monster itu dengan pedangnya sebelum menyabet pedangnya ke arah monster itu, membuat darah merah bercipratan ke semua arah.

Melihat warna darah itu, sekilas Sungmin terpaku. Bau darah itu membuainya, membuat matanya terlihat kosong sesaat. Tanpa disadarinya, itu membuatnya lengah, hingga akhirnya…

CRASSHHH!

Sebuah suara sesuatu merobek sesuatu bergema di udara, bersamaan dengan lebih banyak darah bercipratan di udara. Baik mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terbelalak.

"SUNGMIN-_HYUNG_!" jerit Kyuhyun saat dia melihat empat goresan merah panjang berlumuran darah di leher dan bahu pemuda bermata kelinci itu. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah Sungmin yang jatuh terduduk di jalan batu itu sambil muntah darah dan mencengkeram bahunya yang terluka. Kyuhyun segera memeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu, tak peduli kalau kini pakaiannya juga kotor oleh darah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_hyung_! Sungmin-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun panik pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. "_Hyung_! _Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin terengah-engah sambil mencengkeram kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "Ya…aku…." Dia terbatuk sesaat. "Baik-baik saja. Luka kecil, kok…"

"Ckckck…sudah selesai, ya. Sepertinya aku menang…" desis monster itu. "Akan kuambil hadiahku dari kalian! Cepat berikan darah kalian!"

Kyuhyun segera mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin saat dia melihat monster itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia segera memejamkan matanya, pasrah akan nasibnya yang akan segera mati di tangan monster itu. Yah…setidaknya dengan ini orang yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Sungmin. Dia tidak akan menyesal mati sekarang…

TRANNGG!

Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya saat dia mendengar suara sesuatu saling beradu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Donghae berdiri di hadapan mereka dan menangkis monster itu dengan pedangnya.

"D…Donghae-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin-_hyung_! Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" seru Eunhyuk sambil berlari mendatangi kedua pemuda yang terduduk di jalan itu. Dia segera memeriksa darah di tubuh Sungmin sebelum menghela napas dan membantu kedua pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh menyentuh mereka berdua, terutama pemuda berambut cokelat di sana," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Karena dia adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangan kami."

Monster itu hanya mendesis pelan mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Memang tidak ada gunanya ya berbicara dengan level E," kata Donghae sambil mengangkat pedangnya. "Yah…kalau begitu mari kita percepat saja kematianmu." Dia berbalik sejenak ke arah Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, bawa Sungmin-_hyung_ dan Kyuhyun pergi."

Eunhyuk memandang _namjachingu_nya itu sejenak. "Apa kau tidak akan apa-apa sendirian?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa?" tanya Donghae sambil tertawa. "Aku bukan amatiran loh, Hyukkie, percaya padaku."

Sebuah senyum segera tersungging di bibir Eunhyuk. "Ya, kau benar," kata Eunhyuk pelan. Dia segera berjalan ke belakang _namjachingu_nya itu dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Aku menunggumu di mobil," bisiknya di telinga Donghae sebelum membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi.

* * *

><p>Donghae menghela napas sejenak. "Karena mereka sudah pergi, aku bisa dengan tenang membunuhmu," katanya. "Akan kujadikan kematianmu sebagai tarian yang indah."<p>

Monster itu menggeram dan segera berlari ke arah Donghae yang dengan mudah menghindari sabetan cakar monster itu. Monster itu menggeram dan gerakannya semakin tak teratur. Donghae yang sekarang berdiri di tepi sebuah gedung hanya tersenyum.

"Vampire level E memang mudah kehilangan kesabaran. Tidak sadar kalau itu berarti mati," kata Donghae sambil mengenggam erat pedangnya dan meloncat ke arah monster itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah menusukkan pedangnya ke kepala monster itu sementara tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk mencekik leher monster itu untuk membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Monster itu meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh Donghae, mencoba melepaskan diri, yang tentu saja sia-sia.

"Kau kalah, level E yang menyedihkan. Sekarang…saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal," kata Donghae sambil menurunkan pedangnya yang sudah menusuk kepala monster itu dengan cepat, membelah monster itu menjadi dua dalam sekejap. Monster itu menggeram nyaring sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjadi gunung abu. Donghae menghela napas sebelum tersenyum dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Tugas selesai, Siwon-_ssi_, target sudah berhasil dimusnahkan," kata Donghae dengan riang sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya tadi.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain…<p>

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang kini tertidur pulas setelah Eunhyuk mengobati lukanya. Leher dan bahunya terbebat perban yang masih bernoda merah. Meski begitu, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan polos, seperti wajah anak-anak.

Pandangan matanya pun segera beralih ke arah Eunhyuk yang duduk di kursi pengemudi dalam diam. "Hei, Eunhyuk-_hyung_…apa sebenarnya vampire ta―"

"Kyuhyun, lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah itu di sekolah saja," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum saat dia berbalik untuk menghadap pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Kau masih panik, tidak baik menambah kepanikanmu. Anak kecil kalau panik berlebihan nanti mimpi buruk, loh…"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. "_Ya_! Aku dan Sungmin-hyung bukan anak-anak!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku dan kalian, usia kita hampir sama, ya!"

"Iya, secara konteks umur vampire, umur kita hampir sama, tapi aku dan Hae tetap lebih tua darimu tahu~setidaknya dalam konteks usia manusia kami lebih tua sekitar…seratus tahun…" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai pada pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya. "Jadi bagi kami kau anak kecil."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara pintu samping kursi pengemudi terbuka dan Donghae berjalan masuk. Dia segera duduk di kursi samping pengemudi dan menghela napas sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menyeringai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang," kata Eunhyuk sambil menyalakan mobil dan segera menyetir ke arah akademi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di kompleks akademi. Mereka berempat segera turun dari mobil, meski Kyuhyun sedikit terseok-seok karena dia harus menggendong Sungmin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah, _hyungdeul_, terima kasih sudah mengantar sampai akademi. Kami permisi dulu," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar dan pergi berjalan ke arah rumah kepala sekolah.

"Kyuhyun," kata Euhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah dua murid night class itu. "Kalau kau ingin tahu jawaban soal kejadian tadi, datang ke aula malam ini. Semuanya akan berkumpul di sana untuk mempersiapkan pesta." Eunhyuk tersenyum saat dia pergi berjalan ke arah asrama night class bersama Donghae. "Aku janji akan menjawab pertanyaanmu di sana."

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam saat dia mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Dia hanya berdiri terpaku di sana sampai kedua vampire itu menghilang di kegelapan malam sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan ke arah rumah kepala sekolah.

* * *

><p>Di gerbang asrama night class…<p>

"Kau yakin…mau menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang tetap berjalan menuju asrama dalam diam. "Dia…dia tidak pantas untuk…"

"Dia bukan orang awam di dunia kita. Matanya terbuka tentang kita, Donghae-_ya_," kata Eunhyuk sambil memandang wajah _namjachigu_nya itu. "Dan…kurasa dia tidak pantas untuk terus…dibiarkan dalam kegelapan. Dia perlu tahu tentang dunia kita, kalau dia ingin menyelamatkan orang seperti kita."

"Hah?" tanya Donghae bingung. "Apa maksudmu menyelamatkan orang seperti kita? Siapa yang harus Kyuhyun selamatkan?"

"Sungmin-_hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi saat melihat luka Sungmin-_hyung_ aku yakin…lukanya sembuh dengan sangat cepat, tidak mungkin luka itu sembuh secepat itu kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ itu manusia. Sungmin-_hyung_, dia pasti…adalah vampire level D."

"Vampire…level D? Vampire level D yang tidak sempurna?" tanya Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. " Kalau begitu dia…akan jatuh ke…level E?"

"Sepertinya," kata Eunhyuk. "Umur Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak panjang. Vampire level D hanya punya waktu paling lambat sepuluh tahun sampai jatuh ke level E. Itu bukan waktu yang panjang…untuk seorang manusia, apalagi kalau perubahan itu bukan karena keinginannya. Setidaknya…biarkan ada seseorang yang membahagiakan dia di akhir hidupnya. Dan bagi Sungmin-_hyung_, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membahagiakannya."

"Kau tidak takut…membela Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Donghae pelan pada Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu Siwon-_ssi_…"

"Benci pada Sungmin-_hyung_? Aku tahu dan sadar soal itu," gumam Eunhyuk. "Tapi…aku bukan seseorang yang begitu keras hati…untuk membiarkan seseorang menderita di depan mataku padahal aku bisa mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Apa…aku jahat…pada Siwon-_ssi_?"

"_Ani_," kata Donghae sambil memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu dari belakang. "Hyukkie tidak jahat, selamanya kau tidak jahat. Kau _namja_ terbaik yang aku kenal. Aku hanya terkejut…kau mau mengorbankan rasa hormatmu pada Siwon-_ssi_ untuk Sungmin-_hyung_."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Hae-_ya_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dada _namjachingu_nya itu. "Apa…kau…setuju denganku?"

"Apa pun pilihan Hyukkie, aku akan mendukungnya," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum dan mencium tengkuk _namjachingu_nya itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan mendukung Hyukkie, meski apa pun yang terjadi. Dibenci siapa pun…melukai siapa pun...membunuh siapa pun…semuanya akan kulakukan dengan senang hati." Donghae segera memutar tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya dia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Asalkan Hyukkie merasa itu benar dan pantas untuk dilakukan…" bisik Donghae lembut di telinga _namjachingu_nya itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae sebelum mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan kembali membiarkan bibir Donghae melumat bibirnya, membiarkan cinta mereka berdua bersatu di bawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar samar di langit.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah kepala sekolah, Kyuhyun segera berjalan mengendap-endap ke dalam rumah. Dia tidak mau Leeteuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua yang berlumuran darah begini, bisa-bisa 'insting <em>umma<em>'nya Leeteuk bangun dan menceramahi mereka semalaman. Kalau dia mendengarkan ceramah _umma_nya itu, bisa-bisa dia mati berdiri saking bosannya. _Andwae_, dia tidak boleh bertemu _appa_ dan _umma_nya sekarang! Dan untungnya sepertinya Yesung dan Ryeowook juga belum pulang, membuat pekerjaannya menghindari orang-orang rumah lebih mudah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kamar Kyuhyun (sejak Yesung dan Ryeowook ikut tinggal di rumah mereka selama liburan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus berbagi kamar karena mereka tak punya kamar lain yang kosong). Kyuhyun segera membaringkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap itu di ranjangnya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_nya. Lebih baik dia mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiran dulu sebelum pergi ke aula untuk menemui para murid night class.

Setelah selesai, dia segera mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas digunakan (setidaknya pakaiannya tidak boleh memperlihatkan leher, atau dia akan dianggap mengundang mereka untuk melahapnya). Dia baru saja ingin mengenakan jaket hitamnya saat dia mendengar gumaman dari arah ranjang.

"Eeehhmm…Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan melihat Sungmin yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengucek matanya. Kyuhyun segera mendatangi pemuda berambut hitam itu dan mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Selamat malam _hyung_, bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau keluar?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat pakaian Kyuhyun. "Bukannya kau takut jalan-jalan saat malam?"

"Aku cuma mau ke aula membantu persiapan pesta para night class," kata Kyuhyun. "Kalau mau istirahat _hyung_ istirahat saja."

Mata Sungmin langsung terlihat segar. "_Andwae_! Kyu, kau tak boleh ke sana sendirian! Aku harus menemanimu!" seru Sungmin.

"_Hyung_…kau cemburu pada mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda khas _evil_ pada Sungmin. "Kau cemburu karena aku memilih menemani mereka di sana daripada menemanimu di sini? Aww~Sungmin-_hyung_, kau lucu sekali~" seru Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin. "Kau tak perlu khawatir _hyung_, meski tubuhku bisa dimiliki orang lain, hatiku ini hanya untuk Sungmin-_hyung_~"

"Bukan begitu, Kyuhyunnie _babo_!" bentak Sungmin galak sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Kau satu-satunya manusia di tengah kumpulan vampire! Bagaimana kalau mereka memangsamu?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, hyung, itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula di sana ada Siwon-_hyung_, dia pasti bisa menertibkan semua murid night class kalau memang ada apa-apa, iya kan?"

"Tetap saja berbahaya pergi ke sana sendirian, Kyunnie! Bagaimana kalau kau luka? Mereka akan segera menganggapmu makanan dan memangsamu! _Andwae_, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri!" seru Sungmin sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka kemejanya yang berlumuran darah.

"_Hyung_, yang berbahaya di sana itu kamu, tahu, _hyung_ berlumuran darah begitu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memakai jaketnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan semua perbannya, memperlihatkan kulit putihnya yang kini sudah bebas dari luka, hanya ada sedikit darah yang mengering di sana. "Darah apa? Sudah kubilang luka tadi luka kecil, kan? Lupa ya, kalau aku ini vampire, bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat? Kau tidak usah ngomong yang aneh-aneh untuk melarangku pergi, Kyunnie. Sebegitunya tidak rela 'kakak'mu ini mengawasimu?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai lebar. "Sudahlah, aku mandi dulu, lalu kita pergi sama-sama."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Sepertinya memang tidak baik bersikap terlalu _evil_ di dekat Sungmin-_hyung_. Sikap _evil_ dan keras kepalaku sepertinya menular ke Sungmin-_hyung_," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil membaringkan diri di atas kasurnya. "Tapi perkataannya tadi…"

_Sebegitunya tidak rela 'kakak'mu ini mengawasimu?_

"Kenapa…aku kecewa mendengarnya? Kecewa tahu kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ hanya menganggapku 'adik'?" gumam Kyuhyun. "Dan kenapa aku sakit hati saat mendengar kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ merasa harus mengawasiku? Kenapa…aku sakit hati dia masih menganggapku anak kecil? Padahal itu yang dari dulu kuinginkan, selalu disayangi dan dimanja olehnya, kenapa sekarang…"

_Aku ingin dia menganggapku lebih….aku ingin dia memandangku sebagai seorang pemuda sepantaran dengannya, yang dia harapkan bisa melindunginya…_

"Permintaan bodoh," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa getir. "Sadarlah, Kyu…pandanganmu dan pandangan Sungmin-_hyung_ itu berbeda. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi…." Dia memandang tangannya sendiri. "…Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ menyukaimu…"

Ya, dia kini sadar, paham, dan mengerti perasaan apa yang selalu dia rasakan pada Sungmin. Saat dia melihat Sungmin terluka, dia sadar, rasa takut yang menyergapnya bukan rasa takut kehilangan seorang 'kakak' seperti yang selalu dia rasakan pada Siwon dan Kibum. Perasaan takutnya pada Sungmin melebihi semua itu. Itu adalah rasa takut…kehilangan orang yang dia cinta.

Ya, dia menyukai…bukan, mencintai Sungmin. Mungkin sejak dulu perasaan itu sudah ada, hanya terhalang pandangannya sendiri yang menganggap Sungmin sebagai 'kakak'nya, sekarang, saat hubungan 'kakak-adik' mereka menghilang dengan sendirinya seiring bertambahnya usia mereka, perasaan itu muncul sepenuhnya. Perasaan ingin memiliki, perasaan egois, untuk menjadikan Sungmin hanya miliknya. Dia begitu mencintai Sungmin, hingga rasanya dunianya hanya berputar di sekeliling pemuda berambut hitam itu. Apa pun yang dia inginkan, apa pun yang dia lakukan, semuanya hanya untuk Sungmin. Dia rela memberikan dan mengorbankan segalanya, asalkan Sungmin tetap ada di sisinya dan mencintainya. Tapi…apa Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apa Sungmin…juga mencintainya?

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menghempaskan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang kini tubuhnya sedikit basah dan hanya memakai celana jeans yang tadi dipakainya saja (soalnya bajunya kan berlumuran darah). Kyuhyun langsung meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan tubuh Sungmin yang setengah telanjang itu. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau tubuh Sungmin itu ternyata sanggat menggoda iman ya? Ahh~_babo_ Kyuhyun, sadarlah, jangan seenaknya melakukan pelecehan seksual! Kau tak mau kan dicap sebagai 'anak tampan(?) mesum' di usia muda? Bagaimana masa depanmu nanti?

Tapi sepertinya tubuh dan pikiran Kyuhyun tak sejalan karena pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera menemukan dirinya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kyuhyun segera menghirup aroma _strawberry_ kesukaan Sungmin di tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu, membuatnya tanpa sadar membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di bahu Sungmin.

"K…Kyu…" gumam Sungmin saat dia merasakan hangat napas Kyuhyun di bahu dan lehernya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan saat dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang merayap naik ke lehernya dan mengelusnya. Wajahnya juga sudah merah padam sempurna saat dia merasakan lidah dan bibir Kyuhyun menjilat dan menggigit bahunya.

"Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan berbalik untuk menghadap pemuda itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau―" Ucapan Sungmin langsung terhenti saat dia melihat pandangan serius Kyuhyun, dan selanjutnya…

BRAK!

"Aw~" gumam Sungmin pelan saat dia merasakan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia jatuh ke ranjang dengan Kyuhyun berdiri mengangkanginya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain, membuat bibir mereka hanya beranjak beberapa senti saja. Hangat napas mereka bersatu dari bibir yang terbuka itu, membuat Sungmin semakin gugup.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah menggodaku, _hyung_~" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai di atas tubuh Sungmin. "Kau tahu _hyung_, berpakaian seperti itu di depanku, apa kau berniat memintaku melahapmu, hm?"

"A…apa maksud…Kyunnie, jangan bercanda!" seru Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. "Aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu…." Dia segera memandang Sungmin dan mendekatkan bibir mereka hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Menginginkan tubuh dan hati _hyung_…"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa…ini berarti Kyuhyun membalas perasaannya? Apa ini berarti dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bolehkan dia berharap…kalau Kyuhyun pun mencintainya? Bolehkan dia berharap…kalau Kyuhyun mau menjadi miliknya, juga menjadikannya milik Kyuhyun? Bolehkan dia bermimpi dan berharap…kalau kini mereka bisa bersama?

Sungmin segera mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan dia menarik wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Dia menginginkan ini. Di suatu sudut hatinya dia menginginkan wajah ini, bibir ini…dia menginginkan semuanya. Dia menginginkan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin memiliki Kyuhyun.

Dan saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu…

"Hei, kalian, kalian harus cepat datang ke aula! Sebentar lagi persiapan pestanya mau dimulai, kalian kan janji mau membantu!" seru Leeteuk sambil membanting pintu kamar kedua anak itu dan berjalan masuk, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti dan dia segera berdiri membatu di depan pintu saat melihat posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memang 'mencurigakan' itu. Ya, bagaimana tidak mencurigakan, kamar itu gelap, tanpa ada lampu yang menyala sama sekali, mereka berdua ada di atas tempat tidur, dengan Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans terbaring di bawah Kyuhyun yang mengangkangi tubuh Sungmin dan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan…siapa pun yang melihat pasti berpikir mereka melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' kan?

Kangin yang berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk hanya menyeringai geli melihat 'istrinya' yang kini membatu itu. Tidak perlu ditanyakan, dia juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan sebagian besar orang yang orientasi seksualnya masih normal saat melihat posisi kedua orang itu. "Maaf kami mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua, tapi dipikir-pikir bagus juga kami mengganggu kalian…tidak sopan sekali kalau seandainya kalian datang ke aula berbau aroma _sex_ dan semacamnya," kata Kangin.

"Heh? Memangnya _appa_ dan _umma_ berpikir kami melakukan apa?" seru Kyuhyun sambil menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin dan duduk di samping Sungmin, wajahnya kini ikut sedikit merona merah.

"Heh? Bukannya kalian tadi mau memasuki dunia orang dewasa, kan?" kata Kangin sambil tersenyum menggoda kedua 'anak'nya itu. "Kalian tahu, semacam kegiatan ranjang, _making love, have sex_, bercinta, atau apa pun sebutan lainnya? Ya, memang kalian cukup umur untuk melakukan itu, tapi setidaknya lakukanlah dengan tanggung jawab. Jangan melakukannya saat tahu kalian punya pekerjaan dan akan berbaur dengan para vampire yang berpenciuman tajam, mereka bisa mencium bau _sex_ kalian di udara, tahu~dan itu akan mengganggu mereka~"

Wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan tomat matang saking merahnya saat mendengar perkataan Kangin. "Si…Siapa juga yang mau bercinta, sih?" jerit Sungmin. "Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok?"

Kangin hanya tertawa geli mendengar pembelaan Sungmin. "Ya, terserahlah. Sudah, cepat siap-siap dan segera menuju aula. Kalian sudah berjanji membantu mereka, jadi lakukan tugas kalian." Dia pun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar KyuMin sambil menarik Leeteuk yang masih membatu, tidak lama kemudian samar-samar mereka mendengar teriakan 'Mereka masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukan itu!" dari Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari _shock_nya.

Kyuhyun segera tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Leeteuk itu. "Sudah, _hyung_, segera pakai bajumu sebelum aku kembali tergoda dan benar-benar memakanmu," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Kalau itu terjadi bisa –bisa kita benar-benar tidak pergi-pergi dari kamar ini."

Wajah Sungmin kembali bersemu merah saat dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan menarik sebuah kemeja yang segera dipakainya dan menyampirkan jaketnya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberikan tangannya pada Sungmin, yang langsung disambut oleh pemuda bermata kelinci itu.

"Ayo pergi, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin yang kini menggenggam erat lengannya. Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka berdua sambil tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah bersemu merah, tapi untuk pertama kalinya…senyum bahagia yang nyata terpatri di bibir keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, chapter selanjutnya selesai~ -nari bareng Kyuhyun oppa- -dijitak Sungmin oppa-**

**Oke, di chapter ini kembali saya mau nyampain terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reviewers dan readers yang mau membaca fic saya, terutama para reviewers! Saya gak tahu bagaimana saya mengatakan rasa terima kasih saya kepada para reviewers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview cerita saya~ para reviewers semua terima kasih~~~ -bungkuk-**

**Terakhir seperti biasa saya bertanya, mind to Review? I will be really happy if you do so~**

**Oke, sekian. Meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Di aula siswa…

"Kalian ini! Bilang mau membantu, malah datang telat! Sebenarnya niat membantu gak sih?" bentak Heechul pada dua anak, yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Setelah 'insiden' di kamar mereka, tadinya mereka memang mau berangkat ke aula. Tapi sayang, sepertinya sikap '_overprotektif'_ Leeteuk bangun akibat 'insiden' itu, dan jadilah mereka diceramahi panjang lebar soal 'umur yang terlalu muda untuk melakukan _sex'_, '_sex_ di umur yang tepat', 'tanggung jawab dalam masalah _sex'_, 'pembicaraan orang dewasa', dan lain sebagainya di ruang tamu selama berjam-jam (tak peduli walau mereka sudah menjelaskan kalau itu semua salah paham). Kangin, yang tahu kalau sudah begitu 'istrinya' itu tak bisa dihentikan, sama sekali tak berusaha menghentikan amukan 'istri'nya itu (ya, daripada dia tidak dapat 'jatah' dari 'istri'nya itu gara-gara ikut campur?), sehingga mereka berdua baru sukses berangkat ke aula sekitar dua jam kemudian.

Dan tentu saja, itu membuat mereka tak luput dari bentakan sang 'Cinderella bermulut tajam' yang memang tak kenal ampun itu, hingga akhirnya di sinilah mereka, mengkerut (oke, mungkin cuma Sungmin yang mengkerut, Kyuhyun sih tenang-tenang saja) di hadapan Heechul yang masih membentak mereka habis-habisan.

Kembali ke masa sekarang…

"Ya, maaf Heechul-_hyung_~yang penting kan kita sudah ada di sini~" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ogah-ogahan dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, yang tentu semakin menyulut kemarahan pemuda berwajah cantik yang memang terkenal sangar itu.

"Aggghhh~dasar anak sinting!" seru Heechul kesal. "Heran juga kenapa Siwon memperlakukanmu istimewa!"

Ya, semua murid night class sudah tahu dan mengerti kalau Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya anak manusia yang disayangi dan diperlakukan spesial oleh Siwon, meski mereka tidak tahu apa alasannya memperlakukan Kyuhyun istimewa. Otomatis, itu membuat mereka juga memperlakukan Kyuhyun 'istimewa', bahkan sampai menganggap Kyuhyun itu sebagai '_magnae_ kesayangan' mereka semua. Memang itu bukan hal sulit, mengingat Kyuhyun memang tipe 'cuek tapi mudah bergaul (?)', sehingga mudah saja untuk akrab dengannya, kalau pun mereka dicueki oleh Kyuhyun, tinggal memberikan anak itu PSP, kaset game, atau PS terbaru atau _limited_ _edition_, dan dia akan segera berakrab ria dengan mereka, karena memang Kyuhyun menganut prinsip 'orang yang memberi PSP atau apa pun hal yang berhubungan dengan game adalah orang baik yang pantas dijadikan teman dan dimanfaatkan'.

Ya, mendekati anak berambut cokelat itu memang mudah sekali, tapi memang, kadang-kadang bergaul dengan Kyuhyun memang harus siap makan hati akibat sikap ngeyel dan keras kepala anak itu.

"Karena aku ini manis dong~" kata Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya. "Heechul-_hyung_ juga menyayangiku karena aku ini manis, tampan, dan baik hati, kan?"

"Gak usah ke-GR-an deh!" seru Heechul. "Pakai ngaku-ngaku manis segala! Dengar ya, di asrama dan akademi ini gak ada yang lebih manis dan tampan dari aku!"

"Ih, _hyung_ deh yang ke-GR-an," kata Kyuhyun dengan soknya. "_Hyung_ tuh gak tampan tahu~_hyung_ itu cantik! Kalau yang macam Hankyung-_hyung_ baru aku sebut tampan!"

"Ngapain kamu muji-muji Hannie segala! Dia itu pacarku, tunanganku, juga suamiku di masa depan nanti! Dia itu milikku! Gak usah seenaknya cari muka dengan dia!" bentak Heechul keras pada Kyuhyun.

Hankyung yang sedaritadi mendengarkan perdebatan 'aneh' kedua pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikannya sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Dia segera berdiri di tengah Kyuhyun dan Heechul dan mendorong mereka berdua untuk menjauh. "Sudah, kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar. Kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa pekerjaan kita tidak pernah selesai," katanya.

Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. "Teganya Hannie berkata seperti itu padaku~Hannie tak sayang lagi padaku?" kata Heechul dengan nada memelas sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya menghela napas melihat perubahan sikap yang begitu cepat itu. _'Mulai deh sifat random ABnya…' _gumam Hankyung dalam hati. Ya, Heechul yang bergolongan darah AB itu memang punya sifat tak terduga, dia bisa tiba-tiba berubah dari A ke B, membuat orang kadang tak siap menerima perubahan sikap yang kadang begitu '_ekstreme'_ itu (kecuali Hankyung, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap random Heechul sejak kecil). "Bukan begitu, Heenim, hanya saja kalau kau terus bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, kapan pekerjaan ini bisa dimulai dan kapan selesainya? Pekerjaan ini kan tidak bisa mengerjakan diri sendiri, dan waktu kita untuk mengerjakannya terbatas," kata Hankyung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jadi Hannie lebih memetingkan pekerjaan ini daripada aku?" seru Heechul dengan nada suara yang kembali meninggi. "Aku ini kekasihmu, Hangeng! Seharusnya kau harus menempatkanku di atas segalanya! Kau harus lebih memprioritaskan aku daripada pekerjaan tidak jelas ini!"

Hankyung kembali menghela napas pasrah menghadapi kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah mulai tak jelas sikapnya, baru sedetik lalu dia bermanja-manja dan sekarang dia kembali sangar. Benar-benar macan tidur berjalan. "Aisshhh~bukan begitu Heenim, hanya saja semakin cepat pekerjaan ini selesai, semakin cepat juga kita bersantai, begitu kan?" kata Hankyung, yang sayang, tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Heechul.

"Aku tak peduli! Di sini ada lebih dari sepuluh vampire! Bukan kita saja yang bisa bekerja! Tidak ada alasan untuk melibatkan diri dalam pekerjaan ini hingga harus diburu-buru!" seru Heechul.

"Tapi Siwon―"

"Kenapa kau harus bawa-bawa Siwon? Kau lebih memperhatikan dia daripada aku? Apa seleramu sudah berubah dari aku ke Siwon? Kau jadi menyukai Siwon, begitu?" seru Heechul memotong perkataan Hankyung. "Apa yang kurang dariku hingga kau berani melirik orang lain, Tan Hangeng?"

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan ke bagian dalam aula, meninggalkan Heechul dan Hankyung yang masih 'berdebat' ria itu. "Tinggalkan saja dua pasangan aneh itu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan, yang untungnya tak didengar oleh Heechul dan Hankyung, atau dia akan kembali disambut 'makian murka' sang Cinderella.

Sesampainya di dalam, dia langsung disambut Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk mengamati persiapan makanan di meja. "Hei kalian berdua, sepertinya kalian berdua menyiram minyak ke api ya. Bisa-bisanya membuat Heechul-_hyung_ semurka itu sampai membentak Hankyung-_hyung_," kata Eunhyuk sambil memandangi catatannya dan memeriksa semua makanan sampel yang tersedia, memastikan kalau makanan itu sesuai dengan yang dipesan.

"Bukannya biasa kalau Heechul-_hyung_ murka?" kata Kyuhyun cuek sambil cengengesan.

"Iya, tapi kalau sampai meluapkan kemarahan ke Hankyung-_hyung_ itu kejadian langka," kata Donghae yang sudah selesai menghias bagian atap aula dan kini berjalan ke arah _namjachingu_nya. "Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin tidak terlalu langka juga. Hankyung-_hyung_ memang sering terkena imbas dari amukan Heechul-_hyung_. Malang abis~nasib Hankyung-_hyung_ itu, kadang aku sampai berpikir sebenarnya Hankyung-_hyung_ itu pacar atau budaknya Heechul-_hyung_ sih? Aku salut sekali dengan Hankyung-_hyung_, bisa tabah menghadapi orang seperti Heechul-_hyung_, seandainya aku yang ada di posisi Hankyung-_hyung_ aku pasti bakal gila lahir batin dalam waktu tiga hari."

"Tidak usah khawatir, kujamin dalam waktu dua jam mereka juga bakal baikan lagi, kok," kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Seharusnya memang begitu," kata Eunhyuk sambil menutup catatannya. "Baiklah, kalau kau mau membantu persiapan pesta, segera buat dirimu berguna dan bantu Kibum-_ah_ menghias meja-meja di ruangan aula kanan, tapi kalau kau mau tahu masalah vampire tadi sore, pergi ke atas sana, ke kamar paling ujung di lorong kanan" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk tangga menuju lantai atas. "Siwon-_ssi_ menunggumu di sana."

"Siwon-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya Siwon-_ssi_ yang bisa memberikan penjelasan terbaik untukmu masalah itu," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Karena dia yang menyuruh kami untuk memburu vampire level E itu tadi sore."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak yang segera dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau mau menemui Siwon-_ssi_. Biar aku membantu Kibum-_ssi_ lebih dulu dan kau menemui Siwon-_ssi_." Dia mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, mengabaikan pandangan dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok."

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul hyung setelah semuanya selesai, oke? Baik-baik ya, _hyung_~" katanya sambil berlari menaiki tangga, tidak lama kemudian dia sudah menghilang di balik lorong.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Sungmin-<em>hyung<em>…" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengamati pemuda berambut hitam manis di hadapannya itu. "Kau…menyukai Kyuhyun, ya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, sukses membuat Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Iya tidak? Sikap kalian itu terlalu dekat! Begitu dekatnya hingga bisa dikategorikan mencurigakan kalau kalian tidak pacaran!" seru Donghae penasaran pada Sungmin yang hanya diam.

"Iya…aku menyukainya…" gumam Sungmin setelah lama terdiam. "Segalanya tentang Kyuhyun…. Bagiku Kyuhyun begitu sempurna. Duniaku…segalaku…Hartaku yang paling berharga, itulah arti Kyuhyun bagiku." Dia segera memandang dua vampire di hadapannya. "Mungkin terkesan konyol, ya?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"_Ani_," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Karena memang perasaan seperti itu selalu dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang jatuh cinta." Dia segera memandang Donghae dengan tatapan penuh rasa sayang sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Sungmin. "Tapi Sungmin-_hyung_ tahu kan kalau Siwon-_ssi_ juga menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tahu," kata Sungmin. "Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Akulah yang paling tahu siapa Kyuhyun….jadi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya. Selama Kyuhyun masih belum mengatakan '_saranghae'_ sebagai kekasih ke Siwon, aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Baiklah, sudahi percakapan cinta-cintaan ini," kata Donghae sambil menepukkan tangannya. "Sungmin-_hyung_, tolong bantu Kibum-_ah_, ya…." Sungmin pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat Kibum berada.

* * *

><p>Kibum segera mengangkat kepalanya dari meja yang sedang dihiasnya saat dia melihat Sungmin berjalan memasuki ruangan. "Sungmin-<em>ssi<em>?" gumam Kibum. "Kenapa…ada di sini?"

"Aku diminta untuk membantumu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. "Kyuhyun sedang bicara dengan Siwon di atas jadi aku duluan membantumu sebelum nanti Kyuhyun menyusul."

Kibum terdiam sesaat sebelum… "…Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Kibum pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan keduanya? Siwon dan Kyuhyun…keduanya benar-benar dekat. Di mata Siwon, hanya ada Kyuhyun, dia selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun…." Kibum segera berjalan dan duduk di sofa di ujung ruangan yang menghadap ke jendela. "Segalanya hanya demi Kyuhyun. Seakan-akan di dunianya hanya ada Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap bingung Kibum sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum pengertian tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau…menyukai Siwon, ya? Dan kau cemburu dengan Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin pelan pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Sudah sejak lama…begitu lamanya, aku tidak bisa lagi mengingat sejak kapan, aku menyukai Siwon. Aku menyukai segala hal yang ada di diri Siwon. Dia…aku…begitu aku memikirkan Siwon, rasanya tak ada hal lain yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku memandangnya begitu tinggi, hingga rasanya aku bisa gila dengan hanya memikirkannya," kata Kibum pelan.

"Kau tak pernah setidaknya mencoba menyampaikan hal itu pada Siwon?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di sebelah Kibum.

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Siwon kalau yang ada di matanya hanya Kyuhyun? Dia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun! Menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang paling penting. Dibandingkan Kyuhyun…aku tak berarti apa pun di mata Siwon."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan lembut, seperti seorang kakak yang sedang menenangkan adiknya setelah mimpi buruk. "…Menurutku tidak begitu," kata Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tahu Kibum adalah orang yang berarti untuk Siwon. Diantara seribu orang lain yang bisa dia pilih, Siwon memilih Kibum sebagai orang yang selalu bersamanya. Dia memilih Kibum untuk mendampinginya. Pandangan Siwon pada Kibum pun berbeda, jika orang lain (termasuk dirinya) menerima pandangan dingin tak berperasaan dari Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun selalu menerima pandangan hangat penuh rasa sayang dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Siwon juga hanya selalu melonggarkan kewaspadaannya dan terlihat damai di dekat Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin kalau Siwon menganggap Kibum sepenting Kyuhyun, kalau tidak lebih.

"Percayalah kalau kau itu penting bagi Siwon, Kibum…" kata Sungmin. "Karena kalau dia tidak menganggapmu penting, dia tidak akan menginginkanmu di sisinya. Mungkin posisimu kalah dari Kyuhyun, tapi baginya…kau itu penting. Aku yakin…Siwon juga tak ingin kehilanganmu. Suatu hari nanti, Siwon pasti akan menyadari perasaanmu, dan kuharap…dia akan membalasnya. Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia bersama Siwon, karena kurasa kalian cocok sekali bersanding bersama."

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Terima kasih…Sungmin-_ssi_." Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo, kita harus segera kerja lagi," katanya pada Sungmin yang hanya tertawa dan mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di lantai atas…<p>

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku di depan pintu menuju ruangan tempat Siwon berada. Entah kenapa, dia merasa takut sendirian memasuki ruangan ini dan menghadapi Siwon sendirian. Sejak dulu, dia mati-matian menekankan perasaan bahwa Siwon itu bagaikan langit dan bumi dengannya…. Dia menekankan pada dirinya kalau Siwon berbeda…tak pantas memanjakan dirinya dan karena itu…tak pantas pula Kyuhyun meminta Siwon memanjakannya….

Tak peduli betapa pun inginnya Kyuhyun melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukan Siwon dan bermanja-manja padanya.

Kyuhyun mengakui, dia menyayangi Siwon. Dia tak mencintai Siwon seperti dia mencintai Sungmin. Rasa sayang seperti seorang adik yang menyayangi kakak satu-satunya yang begitu penting…seperti itulah caranya memandang Siwon. Berbeda dengan rasa cinta yang terpupuk seiring waktu berlalu di dirinya untuk Sungmin, rasa sayangnya pada Siwon berakar dan menancap dengan kuat di dirinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Siwon telah menyelamatkannya sewaktu dia kecil, membuatnya menganggap Siwon sebagai pahlawan yang akan selalu ada untuk menyelamatkannya. Rasa aman yang diberikan Siwon menghangatkan hati Kyuhyun, membuatnya terus menginginkan rasa aman itu. Dia ingin terus dimanja oleh Siwon, disayangi oleh Siwon, dan diperhatikan oleh Siwon. Bagi Kyuhyun Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia panggil 'kakak', satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia sebut 'keluarga'.

Kalau perasaannya pada Sungmin adalah perasaan yang manis dan hangat, ingin terus mencintai, memanjakan, dan membahagiakan Sungmin, maka perasaannya pada Siwon begitu egois dan kejam.

Dia ingin Siwon terus menyayangi dan memanjakannya. Dia ingin Siwon tak pernah meninggalkannya…Dia ingin Siwon terus menganggapnya penting dan berada di dekatnya.

Tak peduli siapa pun orang yang harus dia singkirkan untuk itu…. Dia ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau dialah yang terpenting untuk Siwon. Dialah yang paling pantas untuk memiliki dan mendapatkan perhatian dan rasa sayang Siwon, bukan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya…

Mungkin kau bisa menyebut perasaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon ini…sebagai keposesifan seorang adik yang baru saja menemukan kakak yang telah lama diambil darinya. Dia seperti anak kecil…yang tak akan pernah melepaskan tangan kakaknya setelah akhirnya menemukannya melalui pencarian yang panjang. Anak kecil yang ingin memastikan kalau kakaknya itu tak akan lagi meninggalkannya.

"Kyuhyun, mau sampai kapan berdiri di luar?" Suara Siwon yang terdengar dari balik pintu membuat Kyuhyun segera menarik kenop pintu dan membuka pintu di hadapannya, memperlihatkan Siwon yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa di tengah ruangan itu.

"Siwon-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun saat dia menutup pintu dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tepat ke hadapan Siwon.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_ bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku," kata Siwon sambil membaca surat di tangannya. "Tanyakan apa saja. Ruangan ini juga berperedam suara, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, jadi jangan takut, tanyakan apa saja denganku di sini."

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Dia tak tahu, tak mengerti cara menanyakan pertanyaan yang tertera di ujung lidahnya pada Siwon.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_ bilang kalau kau ingin tahu tentang serangan vampire di kota," kata Siwon sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya hingga kini dia duduk dengan tenang di sofa. "Apa itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Ya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Apa…vampire di kota itu berbeda, baik aura dan penampilannya. Vampire apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Itu adalah vampire level E," kata Siwon. "Masa depan yang menanti semua vampire level D yang kehilangan _master_nya."

"_Master_?" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Strata vampire di dunia ini seperti sistem kasta di India atau Inggris. Paling atas adalah para vampire darah murni, yang bagaikan dewa bagi para vampire. Di bawahnya, level B adalah para bangsawan, vampire yang setidaknya memiliki darah murni tapi telah mengikat pernikahan dengan vampire normal kelas C, membuat darah mereka tercampur, tapi tetap memiliki silsilah darah murni dalam garis keluarga. Vampire level C, seperti yang kukatakan adalah vampire normal, tanpa status darah murni apa pun yang tercampur dalam garis darah keluarga mereka, vampire level D, adalah manusia yang sudah diubah oleh vampire darah murni untuk menjadi vampire, entah untuk alasan perlindungan atau alasan lain. Dan terakhir vampire level E, adalah masyarakat buangan, para vampire level D yang telah kehilangan akal sehat dan hanya mementingkan nafsu darah mereka," kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

"Karena vampire level E yang biasanya bertindak brutal hanya untuk mendapatkan darah, biasanya para vampire level B mengawasi mereka dengan ketat, dan membunuh vampire level E itu jika dirasa nafsu darah mereka sudah membahayakan, meski seperti kasus kemarin, ada yang bisa lewat dari pengawasan itu dan melarikan diri. Karena vampire itu berbahaya, aku meminta Eunhyuk-_hyung_ dan Donghae-_ah_ untuk memburunya."

"_Hyung_ bilang nasib seperti itu adalah nasib semua vampire level D yang kehilangan _master_nya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mencengkeram jaketnya. "Apa itu berarti…"

"Ya," kata Siwon memotong pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Itu masa depan yang menanti Sungmin. Suatu hari nanti Sungmin akan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menjadi monster yang menyerangmu seperti tadi. Karena itulah aku memintanya untuk masuk ke night class, agar aku bisa mengawasinya, tapi kau tidak mau membiarkannya."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram jaketnya semakin erat mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Aku tak peduli…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, yang langsung membuat Siwon memandangnya.

"Apa pun Sungmin-_hyung_ aku tak peduli!" kata Kyuhyun. "Meski dia menjadi monster seperti tadi, meski aku tahu itu masa depan yang menanti Sungmin-_hyung_, aku tak peduli! Aku akan tetap mendukung Sungmin-_hyung_. Memberikan darah dan nyawaku pun aku rela…asalkan itu demi Sungmin-_hyung_…"

"Kenapa kau begitu membela dan melindungi Sungmin, Kyu?" seru Siwon keras. "Kau tahu dia itu akan melukaimu! Dia itu monster!"

"Jangan sebut Sungmin-_hyung_ monster!" seru Kyuhyun tidak kalah kerasnya. "Sungmin-_hyung_ adalah orang yang paling baik dan hangat yang aku kenal! Jangan pernah menyebut orang semanis Sungmin-_hyung_ sebagai monster!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu menganggap tinggi Sungmin?" seru Siwon marah.

"Karena aku mencintainya, _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_! Dia segalanya bagiku! Sungmin-_hyung_ adalah duniaku…orang yang paling berharga untukku…"

Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia segera memandang Kyuhyun, seolah berharap menemukan kebohongan di sana, tapi dia melihat setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun, dan dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun serius.

Sakit hati dan kecewa, hanya itu perasaan yang Siwon rasakan saat tahu kalau Kyuhyun serius mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sungmin. Benci teramat sangat dirasakan Siwon pada Sungmin, sebelum perasaan itu berganti perasaan sakit hati, saat kesadaran mulai mendatangi otak dan hatinya.

Dia sadar kalau tak ada artinya dia membenci Sungmin, karena Kyuhyunlah yang memilih Sungmin untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki hatinya. Seberapapun dia berusaha merebut Kyuhyun dari Sungmin, dia tidak akan bisa…karena dia sudah kalah dari Sungmin untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Sungminlah orang yang mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun, bukan dirinya. Dan itulah kenyataan yang harus dia terima dan hadapi, bahwa seberapa pun dia ingin Kyuhyun mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Kyuhyun, itu tidak akan terjadi, karena Kyuhyun sudah memberikan hatinya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencintai dan memilih Sungmin, bukan dirinya…

"Kyu…" gumam Siwon pelan.

"Maaf, aku…" Kyuhyun segera mengusap matanya. "Aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti, _hyung_…." Kyuhyun pun segera berlari keluar, meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam di ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di bawah…<p>

"Selesai~" kata Sungmin riang sambil mengamati pekerjaannya yang kini tertata rapi, taplak meja putih, peralatan makan, bunga, sempurna.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Sungmin-_ssi_," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah Kibum-_ah_!" kata Sungmin riang. "Apa ada lagi yang perlu kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Hmm…sepertinya tidak ada. Atau mungkin kau bisa tanyakan pada Hankyung-_hyung_ karena dia yang memegang semua daftar pekerjaan. Seharusnya dia ada di masih ada di ruang depan, coba temui saja dia," kata Kibum.

"Baiklah," kata Sungmin sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Saat dia bersiap membuka pintu menuju ruang depan, dia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Dia pun segera membuka sedikit pintu itu dan mengintip keadaan di dalam dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

Heechul, yang kini duduk di atas pangkuan Hankyung, sedang menghisap darah dari lengan Hankyung yang kini berlumuran warna merah darah. Hankyung yang kini duduk di sofa di ujung ruangan hanya menatap _namjachingu_nya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ehm…Heenim, sudah cukup," kata Hankyung sambil mendorong kepala _namjachingu_nya itu, memisahkan tangannya dengan mulut Heechul yang kini bernoda darah. "Kalau diteruskan bau darahku akan menyebar dan menggangu murid lain…"

"Tapi aku tidak puas, Hannie~hanya minum darah Hannie dari tanganmu tidak cukup untukku~" kata Heechul sambil menjilat darah yang masih tersisa di lengan Hankyung dan memandang mata cokelat _namjachingu_nya itu dengan matanya sendiri yang kini berwarna merah darah sebelum memeluk leher _namja_ Chinanya itu. "Aku ingin lagi…. Aku ingin lebih banyak…darah Hannie…."

"Aisshhh, dasar kau ini, pemaksa sekali. Tapi baiklah," kata Hankyung sambil membuka kancing atas kemejanya, memperlihatkan lehernya dan membawa kepala Heechul ke lehernya. "Minumlah sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi jangan terlalu berceceran ya, soalnya bau darahku bisa tercium yang lain…" gumam Hankyung pelan pada Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali membenamkan taringnya yang kini berlumuran darah ke leher Hankyung dan kembali meminum darah pemuda China itu.

Sungmin terpaku melihat adegan itu. Tanpa disadarinya aroma darah Hankyung terbawa sampai ke hidungnya, membuatnya bisa mencium aroma manis dari darah Hankyung.

DEGGG!

Sungmin langsung mencengkeram lehernya saat dia merasakan insting vampirenya kembali bangun dan membangkitkan nafsu darahnya. Dia terengah-engah saat merasakan tubuhnya jadi panas dan tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. Bau darah Hankyung benar-benar menggodanya, membuatnya semakin lepas kendali dari waktu ke waktu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera berlari keluar dari aula. Dia berlari, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari aroma manis darah yang bertebaran di aula itu. Begitu sampai di rumah dia langsung berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun, mengabaikan panggilan Leeteuk, dan segera mengunci pintu kamar sebelum merosot lemas ke lantai dan kembali mencengkeram lehernya, berusaha keras untuk menekan nafsu akan darahnya yang kembali mulai menguasai dirinya.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun yang telah tiba di lantai bawah setelah pertemuannya dengan Siwon segera pergi ke ruangan tempat Kibum dan Sungmin (seharusnya) berada. Dia sedikit memandang heran saat dia melihat kalau ruangan itu kosong, kemana Sungmin? Masa dia sudah pulang sendiri, meninggalkannya? Tidak, itu benar-benar bukan Sungmin. Mungkin dia masih ada di suatu tempat di dalam aula...<p>

"Loh, Kyu? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Kibum yang kini membawa beberapa batang bunga mawar merah untuk menghias ruangan.

"I…iya. Apa Kibum-_hyung_ tahu dimana Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Terakhir kali sih aku menyuruhnya menemui Hankyung-_hyung_ untuk bertanya apa ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa dia lakukan," kata Kibum. "Tapi tadi entah kenapa, aku melihatnya berlari keluar aula dengan panik menuju rumah kepala sekolah."

Kyuhyun langsung cemas mendengar perkataan Kibum. Dia segera mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ikut berlari keluar aula menuju rumah kepala sekolah. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sungmin-_hyung_? Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin-_hyung_ sampai berlari pergi seenaknya begitu?

Kekhawatiran yang membombardir pikiran Kyuhyun membawanya berlari semakin cepat menuju rumah kepala sekolah. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah Sungmin, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda berambut hitam itu…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**

**Oke, inilah chapter selannjutnya dari fic saya ini~**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua reviewers yang mau mereview fic saya ini (hingga reviewnya sebanyak sekarang) dan juga untuk para readers yang mau membaca fic ini (yang sampai sekarang ternyata masih banyak yang mau membacanya). Terima kasih banyak semuanya~~~**

**Last, can I ask for another review? saya berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua orang yang mau mereview chapter kali ini**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully as usual) at the next chapter!**

**Bye, bye~ ^v^  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Kibum sedang memotong tangkai bunga mawar di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia menatap bunga mawar itu dengan pandangan nanar, sebelum sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mawar merah…berarti cinta abadi…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Bunga ini adalah bunga yang selalu kau berikan padaku Siwonnie, tapi kau tetap tak menyadari perasaanku. Apa kau memberikan bunga ini hanya sekedar untuk mentertawakanku dan menipuku?"

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Kibum segera berbalik dan melihat Hankyung berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. "Siwon memanggilmu. Dia mengharapkan kau segera datang ke ruangan atas," katanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dan meninggalkan Kibum sendirian.

Kibum hanya menghela napas saat dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju lantai atas. Begitu dia tiba di ruangan Siwon dan melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, dia melihat Siwon yang kini berdiri sambil memandang jendela.

"Kau memanggilku, Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum pelan. Tiba-tiba dengan begitu cepat, hingga dia sama sekali tidak menduganya, Siwon segera merengkuh tubuh Kibum dalam pelukannya, memeluk pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan erat.

"Si…Siwon…?" gumam Kibum pelan sambil berdiri terpaku tepat di hadapan Siwon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, Kibummie…" gumam Siwon pelan. "Biarkan aku begini…sebentar saja. Meski cuma sesaat, biarkan aku begini. Sedetik juga tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku merasakan hangat tubuhmu…"

Pandangan mata Kibum yang tadinya dingin langsung berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan hangat dan lembut saat dia balas merengkuh tubuh Siwon. "Berapa lamapun juga boleh, kok," gumam Kibum pelan. "Asalkan Siwonnie tenang…aku tidak keberatan melakukan apa pun untuk Siwonnie…"

Siwon hanya diam sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan membawanya ke atas sofa di tengah ruangan dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungil pemuda berambut hitam itu di sana, masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. Dia segera membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kibum, menikmati detak jantung dan hangat tubuh pemuda yang kini berada di bawahnya itu.

"Terima kasih…Kibummie…" gumamnya pelan.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut hitam pendek Siwon dengan lembut. "Siwonnie boleh minta apa pun padaku, kok…asalkan kau bahagia…" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian…<p>

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Kibum saat dia duduk di samping Siwon yang kini sedang duduk di sofa itu sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Ya," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Kibummie. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum. "Apa ini masalah Kyuhyun?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tawa hambar. "Kyuhyun ya…" gumamnya. "…Mungkin aku harus menyerah soal Kyuhyun…"

"Eh?" tanya Kibum pelan sambil memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Menyerah? Kenapa?

"Dia…mengatakan padaku kalau dia mencintai Sungmin," kata Siwon pelan. "Karena itu seberapa pun aku berharap dia akan membalas perasaanku, itu tidak akan terjadi. Lebih baik aku menyerah, daripada memperjuangkan sesuatu yang aku tahu…tak akan pernah bisa kumiliki. Dia memilih Sungmin…bukan aku. Tapi tetap…mengetahui dia mencintai orang lain, yang dulu melukainya…rasanya sakit. Mengetahui dia mencintai Sungmin yang hanya bisa melukainya itu daripada aku yang bisa memberikan segalanya untuknya…benar-benar sakit rasanya."

Mendengar perkataan Siwon, jantung Kibum langsung berdegup tak karuan. Seharusnya sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia merasa simpati dan kasihan dengan Siwon, bagaimanapun Siwon baru saja ditolak oleh Kyuhyun, orang yang selalu dicintai oleh Siwon selama ini. Tapi Kibum tak bisa menyangkal kalau di suatu sudut hatinya dia merasa bahagia dengan penolakan Kyuhyun.

Karena dengan penolakan itu, masih ada harapan untuknya untuk menyukai Siwon…. Dia masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati yang sedari dulu ingin dia miliki, masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menggeser kedudukan Kyuhyun di hati Siwon.

Kibum segera tersenyum dan berlutut di hadapan Siwon dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu erat. Siwon yang merasakan tangan mungil Kibum menggenggam tangannya segera menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Ditolak Kyuhyun bukan akhir dunia untukmu, Siwonnie," kata Kibum. "Masih banyak orang yang masih memperhatikan dan mencintaimu di dunia ini. Masih banyak orang yang ingin mendampingimu melewati malam-malam panjang bersamamu. Asalkan kau buka hatimu untuk orang lain dan tidak terfokus pada Kyuhyun, aku yakin kau akan segera menemukan orang yang bisa mendampingimu. Belahan jiwa lain yang kau cintai melebihi apa pun di dunia ini."

Saat itu, entah setan mana yang merasuki pikiran Siwon, dia merasa Kibum begitu…cantik di matanya. Dia segera mengangkat tubuh Kibum hingga pemuda itu terduduk di pangkuannya dan mengangkat dagu pemuda itu, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Siwon menyatukan bibir mereka, dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kibum hanya terpaku saat dia merasakan bibir Siwon menekan bibirnya. Sejenak dia tidak bisa percaya, kalau Siwon, orang yang selama ini dia cintai, menciumnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mata Kibum melembut dan dia membalas ciuman Siwon. Bibir mereka pun semakin erat bersatu, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pasangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon segera melepaskan ciumanya dari bibir Kibum dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bersalah. Dia baru saja menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia mencium sahabatnya sendiri, hanya sesaat setelah dia ditolak oleh orang yang selama ini dia cinta. Tidakkah ini seperti menjadikan Kibum…sebagai pelampiasan saja? Dia hanya memanfaatkan Kibum untuk menghilangkan sakit hatinya dengan begitu kejam. Dia berlaku begitu tidak adil pada Kibum, padahal hanya Kibum orang yang selama ini mau mendampinginya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Siwon pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Cium aku lagi…" gumam Kibum pelan, membuat Siwon segera menatap wajah pemuda _cool_ itu dengan terkejut. Dia melihat Kibum tersenyum sambil memeluk lehernya. "Cium aku lagi, Siwonnie~ kalau ini mimpi, maka biarkan aku kembali bermimpi sebentar saja…. Biarkan aku kembali merasakan bibirmu, meski cuma sesaat."

Siwon menemukan kalau dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kibum. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali mencium bibir pemuda di pangkuannya itu, bahkan kini lebih bernafsu. Siwon segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Kibum, seolah meminta pemuda di pangkuannya itu untuk membuka mulutnya dan saat mulut itu terbuka, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Siwon segera memasukkan lidahnya ke bibir Kibum dan mengajak lidah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya. Erangan dan desahan Kibum, juga rasa air liur mereka yang bersatu…tanpa disadari Siwon membuatnya merasa tenang.

Tenang…karena semua ini terasa benar…terasa begitu sempurna…. Hanya ada Kibum di pikirannya, tak ada yang lain. Ada rasa bahagia yang muncul di diri dan perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya, saat dia menyadari kalau dia sekarang sedang mencium Kibum. Perasaan bahagia saat tahu kalau pemuda itu lah yang kini berada di pelukannya.

Apa? Perasaan apa ini?

Setelah beberapa menit, Siwon segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik lidahnya dari mulut Kibum, dengan air liur yang masih menyatukan bibir mereka. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kibum yang sedikit memerah sambil terengah-engah berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Siwon segera mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bibir Kibum yang sedikit bengkak dan mengilap karena air liur, merasakan lembut bibir merah itu di jari-jemarinya.

"Kibummie…apa kau…menyukaiku?" gumam Siwon pelan. Kibum tak mungkin membalas ciumannya, apalagi sampai meminta ciumannya, jika tak ada sedikit saja perasaan di hatinya kan? Tidak mungkin Kibum membiarkan saja Siwon menciumnya hanya karena kasihan, kan? Ciuman ini…ciuman yang begitu hangat ini…tak mungkin terjadi kalau tak ada rasa…di antara keduanya, meski hanya sedikit.

"Ya…" gumam Kibum setelah dia bisa bernafas dengan normal. "Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie. Entah sejak kapan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Begitu dalamnya aku mencintaimu…hingga rasanya yang kupikirkan hanya dirimu seorang…"

Siwon tertegun mendengar jawaban Kibum. Kibum…mencintainya? Sejak dulu sahabatnya itu mencintainya? Dan selama ini dia tidak menyadarinya dan seenaknya membicarakan Kyuhyun di depan sahabatnya itu? Tidakkah itu berarti dia menyakiti sahabatnya itu? Membicarakan orang lain di depan orang yang mencintaimu…dia…sekejam apa perbuatannya selama ini pada Kibum?

"Maaf, maafkan aku…" gumam Siwon sambil kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. "Karena tak pernah menyadarinya…"

"Aku tak memintamu menyadarinya," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. "Aku pun…tak pernah memberitahumu, wajar kalau kau tak sadar soal perasaanku. Aku tak pernah peduli siapa orang yang kau cinta. Asalkan Siwonnie bahagia…." Kibum kembali mengusap pipi Siwon dengan lembut. "…Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Kibum kembali mencium bibir Siwon sekilas. "Aku tahu…kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, dan aku juga tidak memintamu…untuk melupakan dia. Aku…aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku…aku menunggumu, Siwonnie," kata Kibum pelan. "Aku menunggu hingga kau bisa memandangku seperti kau memandang Kyuhyun. Jika suatu hari nanti…kau merasa kalau kau bisa memandangku seperti Kyuhyun, meski cuma sedikit saja, meski hanya setitik kecil di hatimu kau menganggapku dan memandangku istimewa seperti Kyuhyun…tolong ijinkan aku…untuk mencoba menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di hatimu. Tapi untuk sekarang…bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum sambil memandang mata Siwon.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau minta, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon lembut pada Kibum. Dia…merasa tak pantas mendapatkan kesetiaan setinggi itu dari sahabatnya ini. Dia tak pantas menjadi orang yang terus ditunggu oleh Kibum padahal selama ini dia sudah menghancurkan hati Kibum berkali-kali. Orang seegois dirinya…tak pantas ditunggu.

"Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Kibum dengan erat sekali lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, Kibummie…" gumam Siwon pelan. "Bolehkah aku…yang tidak bisa tegas pada perasaanku ini…aku yang masih terombang-ambing ini…menjadi orang yang dicintai olehmu? Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan Kibummie… Sedikit pun tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melukaimu lagi dan lagi. Apa…kau masih mau menungguku?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Ya…" kata Kibum pelan. "Selama apa pun waktu yang kau perlukan untuk menata hatimu aku akan terus menunggumu. Selamanya, aku akan terus menunggu Siwonnie…"

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kibum. Dalam hati dia berjanji untuk menata hatinya sesegera mungkin. Dia tak pantas membuat Kibum menunggu, dan dia pun tak ingin membuat Kibum menunggu. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin menemui Kibum dengan jawaban yang pasti akan perasaannya.

Dan itu harus dimulai…dengan melupakan Kyuhyun dan menganggap rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun sebagai masa lalu. Dia harus sesegera mungkin mengubah rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun menjadi hanya sekedar rasa sayang seorang 'kakak' pada 'adik'nya, tidak lebih.

_Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa melakukannya, _pikir Siwon pelan. _Asalkan Kibummie, asalkan orang yang selalu mau mendukung dan mencintaiku ini…ada di sampingku…_

_Ijinkan aku…untuk mulai belajar mencintaimu, Kibummie…_

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di rumah kepala sekolah…<p>

"Sungmin-_hyung_! _Hyung_, buka pintunya!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya yang dikunci Sungmin dengan keras. "_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Sungmin-_hyung_, kumohon buka pintunya!"

Setelah sampai di rumah, dia segera disambut Leeteuk yang bingung kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba berlari ke kamarnya dan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan _umma_nya itu, Kyuhyun malah ikut berlari ke kamarnya dan menggedor pintu kamarnya yang dikunci itu sampai sekarang.

"_Hyung_! Buka pintunya! Atau akan kudobrak!" seru Kyuhyun keras pada Sungmin, yang tetap saja mengabaikannya. Kyuhyun, habis sabar, akhirnya melangkah mundur dua langkah dan menabrakkan diri dengan keras ke arah pintu kamarnya, sukses melepaskan pintu itu dari engselnya.

"_Hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun saat dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, tapi baru dua langkah melangkah masuk dia langsung membeku.

Membeku saat melihat sepasang mata merah darah yang menatapnya.

"H…_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu sambil berlutut di samping Sungmin, meski dia tahu berbahaya mendekati Sungmin saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa harus berada di dekat Sungmin sekarang, bukannya malah menjauhinya. "_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan apa pun dari Kyuhyun, hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mata sayu sebelum tiba-tiba saja dia langsung mencengkeram leher Kyuhyun, mencekik pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan menindihnya di lantai kamar mereka.

"S..Sungmin…uhuk…_hy…ung_…" kata Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk saat dia merasakan tangan Sungmin yang semakin keras mencekik lehernya. Dia tidak bisa bernapas! Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar karena tidak mendapat pasokan udara sama sekali. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia merasa pandangan matanya mengabur dan lehernya terasa nyeri akibat cekikan Sungmin.

"Sejak tadi…aku berusaha minum tablet darah yang diberikan Teuki-_hyung_ tapi sedikitpun aku tidak bisa menelannya…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil tetap mencekik Kyuhyun. "Dan kau...aroma darahmu tercium manis sekali di sini. Biarkan aku menghisapnya…biarkan aku meminum darahmu…tolong, berikan aku darahmu…. Aku sudah tidak kuat…bau darahmu ini menyiksaku, Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Tanpa dikatakan pun dia mengerti, kalau vampire di dalam diri Sungmin kembali menjerit meminta darah. Melihat air mata yang menetes dari bola mata Sungmin dan wajahnya yang bersimbah peluh, pandangan mata Kyuhyun melembut, bahkan terlihat sedih, dan dia langsung memeluk kepala Sungmin, membawa kepala Sungmin, yang mulai menangis sesenggukan sambil melonggarkan cekikannya di leher Kyuhyun, ke lehernya. "Boleh kok…jangankan darah, _hyung_ meminta nyawaku pun pasti akan kuberikan…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan di telinga Sungmin yang tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun sama sekali dan bersiap untuk menancapkan taringnya di leher Kyuhyun…

Tepat sebelum sepasang taring milik Sungmin menembus leher putih Kyuhyun…

DOR!

Mata Sungmin terbelalak sejenak sebelum berubah sayu dan tertutup. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera jatuh terkulai tidak sadarkan diri di atas Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_hyung_!" jerit Kyuhyun saat merasakan Sungmin yang terkulai pingsan di atasnya. Dia segera bangkit sambil menggosok lehernya dan memindahkan kepala Sungmin ke pangkuannya sambil mendongak ke arah pintu dan melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri sambil memegang pistol yang masih teracung ke arah mereka bersama Yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah Yesung terlihat marah, bahkan bisa dibilang murka, yang bahkan membuat Kyuhyun gemetar ketakutan melihat wajah pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang biasa selalu tersenyum manis itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Yesung keras pada Kyuhyun sambil mendatangi kedua pemuda yang terduduk di lantai itu dan menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Yesung. "Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"S…Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Peluru yang kutembakkan padanya hanya peluru bius kok, tidak berbahaya," kata Ryeowook pelan sambil menyimpan kembali pistolnya. "Hanya peluru itu…yang bisa kutembakkan pada Sungmin-_hyung_."

"Oh, begitu…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Yesung. "Aku tanya apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Kau…kau tahu kondisi Sungmin yang sedang haus darah dan bukannya menjauh, atau minta bantuan malah dengan sukarela membiarkan Sungmin menggigitmu! Kau tahu kan kalau seandainya yang tadi diteruskan dan kau membiarkan Sungmin meminum darahmu, mungkin kau sudah kering sekarang! Kau sudah bosan hidup, mau bunuh diri, _eoh_? Kalau kau mau mati, biar aku yang membunuhmu!"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" seru Kyuhyun pada Yesung. "Sungmin-_hyung_ menderita! Dia kesakitan, _hyung_! Aku tidak tega membiarkan Sungmin-_hyung_ seperti itu!"

"Tidak tega berbeda dengan sembrono!" seru Yesung. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin setiap kali dia melihat darah! Kau tahu betapa sensitifnya dia soal vampirenya ini, dan kau malah membiarkan vampire yang dilawan Sungmin bertahun-tahun semakin berkuasa atas tubuhnya! Kau tidak menghargai Sungmin? Ingin membuat Sungmin semakin benci pada dirinya, _eoh_? Kamu berniat membuat Sungmin semakin menderita, tahu kalau dia kembali melukaimu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tidak mau…." Kyuhyun mencengkeram kaos yang dipakainya dengan erat. "Sungmin-hyung mati dan meninggalkanku."

Pandangan mata Yesung yang tadinya penuh dengan kemarahan terlihat melunak saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia segera berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambut cokelat pemuda itu. "Kau tidak salah, Kyuhyun, aku mengerti kalau kau ingin menolong Sungmin, hanya saja…pikirkan juga perasaan Sungmin. Apa yang kau anggap membantu, bisa saja dianggap Sungmin mengasihani," kata Yesung pelan. "Aku tahu…batas waktu Sungmin tinggal sedikit lagi Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kalau dia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi…aku ingin dia bahagia di akhir hidupnya. Dan dia paling bahagia saat bersamamu, jadi jangan mengotori dan menghancurkan kenangan indah yang seharusnya Sungmin punya dengan luka."

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes mendengar perkataan Yesung. "Apa…apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin-_hyung_? Apa memang sudah takdir Sungmin-_hyung_…untuk mati sebagai level E?"

Ryeowook ikut berlutut dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Ada tiga cara untuk menyelamatkan vampire _ex_-_human_ jatuh ke level E, pertama, vampire itu harus mendapatkan darah dari _master_ vampirenya dan ini tidak mungkin dilakukan dalam kasus Sungmin-_hyung_," kata Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" seru Kyuhyun.

"Vampire darah murni yang menggigit Sungmin adalah salah satu vampire bermasalah yang selalu mencari gara-gara di dunia vampire dengan menyerang manusia. Senat vampire sudah memberikan ultimatum pada organisasi hunter untuk memburunya, dan menurut arsip dan dokumen-dokumen di organisasi yang aku baca, vampire ini sudah terbunuh beberapa tahun lalu," kata Yesung.

"Cara kedua…adalah ada vampire darah murni lain yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dan keluarga dengan vampire yang menggigit Sungmin-_hyung_ memberikan darahnya pada Sungmin-_hyung_," kata Ryeowook pelan sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha mencari informasi soal keluarga vampire yang menggigit Sungmin-_hyung_, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Informasi tentang keluarga mereka seperti dimusnahkan, lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Aku tidak tahu lagi…bagaimana cara menemukan keluarga vampire itu, tidak ada informasi apa pun soal mereka baik di asosiasi hunter atau senat vampire."

"Berarti…yang bisa dilakukan adalah cara ketiga, kan? Apa? Apa cara ketiga? Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal Sungmin-_hyung_ selamat!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Ryeowook.

"Cara ketiga adalah cara semua vampire meredakan rasa haus mereka akan darah," kata Ryeowook pelan sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Yaitu meminum darah vampire yang mereka cintai…. Legenda kuno mengatakan rasa haus vampire hanya dapat diredakan dengan darah orag tercinta mereka, kekasih hati, belahan jiwa mereka."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. "Tapi yang dicintai Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kau tahu siapa yang dicintai oleh Sungmin-_hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau tahu dengan pasti…dia tak pernah mencintai seorang vampire…aku memastikan itu. Aku yakin…Sungmin-_hyung_ mencintai seorang manusia, bukan vampire…karena itu tak peduli seberapa pun darah yang diminum Sungmin-_hyung_, darah itu tak akan bereaksi di tubuhnya karena darah itu bukan darah vampire…Darah manusia hanya memperlambat jatuhnya Sungmin-_hyung_ ke level E, tidak menghentikannya."

"Kau mengerti kan Kyuhyun?" kata Yesung pelan pada Kyuhyun. "Tak ada cara menyelamatkan Sungmin. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin. Karena itu…lebih baik kau buat hidup Sungmin bahagia. Buat dia mati dengan bahagia, dan menyambut akhir hidupnya dengan senyum. Jangan menyakitinya Kyu, berikan dia cinta…yang pantas dan berhak dia dapatkan di akhir hidupnya."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Yesung. Dia tidak ingin itu…. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin meninggalkannya…apalagi karena ini. Sungmin selalu…dan selalu saja menderita, kenapa, kenapa sekali saja dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas dia dapatkan? Kenapa Sungmin seperti tidak pernah punya kebahagiaan? Kenapa tuhan suka sekali membuat Sungmin menderita? Tidak adil, benar-benar tidak adil. Orang semanis dan sebaik Sungmin…seharusnya orang seperti Sungmin bahagia sepanjang hidupnya, tanpa air mata dan sakit hati…bukan malah menderita lahir batin seperti ini…

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersama Yesung-_hyung_ ke organisasi bersama Kangin-_hyung_ dan Teuki-_hyung_ untuk rapat para hunter malam ini," kata Ryeowook sambil bangkit berdiri. "Hari ini kau pakai saja kamar kami, karena pintu kamarmu kan rusak. Baik-baik bersama Sungmin-_hyung_ ya"

"Ingat, Kyuhyun, jangan dekat-dekat Sungmin saat dia bangun. Kemungkinan kalau dia bangun, dia akan kembali menyerangmu," kata Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kami pergi," kata Ryeowook sambil berjalan diikuti Yesung. Begitu mereka sudah cukup jauh…

"Apa kau yakin Kyuhyun-_ah_ tidak akan dekat-dekat Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan pada Yesung yang hanya tersenyum miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, begitu kita melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah ini, Kyuhyun akan segera memberikan darahnya untuk Sungmin tanpa ragu, tak peduli apa pun yang kita katakan padanya tadi," kata Yesung. "Dia terlalu mencintai Sungmin, membuatnya tidak mempedulikan apa pun asalkan Sungmin tetap ada di sampingnya. Tapi aku tak peduli apa pun pilihan Kyuhyun…karena aku tahu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau yang ada di posisi Sungmin," kata Yesung sambil memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "…Asalkan mereka berdua bisa tetap tertawa di tengah jalan yang mereka pilih, tak peduli semenderita apa pun mereka. Asalkan mereka berdua siap menghadapi penderitaan yang akan mereka hadapi…aku tidak akan menghentikan mereka dan mendukung apa pun yang mereka pilih. tapi aku rasa jalan sesulit apa pun akan bisa ditempuh oleh mereka…asalkan mereka berdua tetap bersama…"

"Ya, karena mereka punya satu hal yang mengikat mereka dengan kuat," kata Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung. "Cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain."Dia segera memandang ke arah Yesung sebelum tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi namja berambut hitam di sampingnya itu dengan lembut. "Seperti kau…untukku, Yesung-_hyung_…" bisiknya di telinga Yesung, membuat Yesung tersenyum dan balas mencium dahi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih…Wookie-_ah_…" bisik Yesung pelan di telinga Ryeowook sambil menjilat lembut daun telinga _namjachingu_nya itu, membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli pelan saat mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah kepala sekolah menuju mobil mereka.

* * *

><p>Begitu mendengar pintu depan tertutup dan suara mobil yang menandakan kalau semuanya sudah pergi, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh lemas Sungmin ke kamar YeWook dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat sebelum menunduk dan mencium dahi Sungmin pelan.<p>

"Maafkan aku kalau seandainya pilihanku ini membuatmu menderita, _hyung_, tapi aku tak bisa kehilanganmu…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan di telinga Sungmin. "Kalau kepergiaan _hyung_ dariku tak bisa dicegah, setidaknya aku akan memperlambatnya selama mungkin. Akan kubuat _hyung_ tak akan pergi dariku, setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Kyuhyun pun segera menaruh tangannya di mulut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit menggeliat saat mencium bau darah manis Kyuhyun dari nadi di tangan Kyuhyun, membuat taringnya kembali muncul. Begitu melihat itu, pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera menancapkan taring Sungmin ke tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit saat merasakan sepasang taring tajam Sungmin menembus kulit lengannya. Darah Kyuhyun segera mengalir dengan deras dari dua lubang tempat taring Sungmin tertancap di lengan Kyuhyun, tepat ke dalam mulut Sungmin. "Kalau darahku bisa memperlambat kepergiaan _hyung_, aku akan memberikannya setiap saat sampai kapan pun…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan saat dia melihat darahnya yang mulai menetes ke mulut Sungmin. "Tak peduli meski harus memberikan seluruh darahku untuk _hyung_…"

Sungmin mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan darah Kyuhyun mengalir ke tenggorokannya. Perlahan-lahan lidah pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai terjulur dan menjilat tangan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak darah mengalir ke mulutnya. Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan kalau kulit Sungmin yang tadi pucat sekarang mulai sedikit berwarna.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Kyuhyun yang melihat kalau Sungmin mulai membuka matanya segera menarik tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah dari tangan Sungmin menuju mulutnya. Dia segera menghisap dan mengumpulkan darahnnya sendiri ke mulutnya sebelum mencium bibir Sungmin dan memberikan darah itu ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kini sudah membuka matanya segera terbelalak saat melihat kalau kini Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya, apalagi saat dia merasakan rasa darah yang diberikan Kyuhyun lewat ciuman mereka berdua di mulutnya. Sungmin segera berusaha keras untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua, tapi sayang Kyuhyun segera mencekal tangan dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, membuat pemuda bermata kelinci itu terperangkap tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Keadaannya yang masih lemah akibat peluru bius yang ditembakkan Ryeowook juga tidak membantunya untuk melepaskan diri. Dia hanya bisa pasrah menelan darah yang disalurkan Kyuhyun lewat ciuman itu ke dalam mulutnya, merasakan rasa metal darah yang bercampur rasa manis khas Kyuhyun itu di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua, air liur menyambungkan bibir mereka berdua yang kini bernoda darah. Kyuhyun memandang bibir Sungmin yang ternoda dengan darahnya sebelum tersenyum lembut dan menyeka darah itu, membawanya ke bibir Sungmin, dan membiarkan Sungmin menjilat darah di jarinya itu, meski dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ke…Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap bibirnya, mencoba menghilangkan noda dan rasa darah di bibir dan mulutnya. "Kenapa…kau melakukan itu, Kyunnie?"

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_ mati," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku akan lakukan apa saja…asalkan _hyung_ tidak pergi dariku."

"Kyunnie, aku tak pantas kau perlakukan..sebegitu tinggi dan penting…" kata Sungmin pelan sambil mencengkeram celana yang dipakainya. "Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melukaimu. Aku dengan egoisnya mengambil sesuatu saat kau menawarkannya. Orang serakah dan egois seperti aku…tak pantas kau perlakukan begitu baik."

"_Hyung_ pantas," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. "_Hyung_ pantas untuk menerima apa pun dariku, darah dan nyawaku…semuanya pantas _hyung_ ambil. Kalau _hyung_ menginginkan semua ini, _hyung_ tinggal mengambilnya, dan aku akan menyerahkannya dengan senang hati."

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Sungmin saat dia menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan memeluk pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan erat sambil menangis. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan untuk memberikan ketenangan untuk pemuda bermata kelinci itu. Mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu sambil membelai leher Kyuhyun. "Boleh aku…meminta darahmu lagi…?" gumam Sungmin pelan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sebanyak apa pun boleh, _hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Aku akan memberikan darahku dengan sukarela selama itu untuk _hyung_…"

"Kyunnie, kita…saat kau memberikan darahmu secara sukarela padaku…kita berdua sudah melakukan dosa tak termaafkan bersama…" gumam Sungmin sambil tetap membelai leher Kyuhyun, tepat di mana nadi Kyuhyun berada.

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir. "Dan kalau memang kita melakukan dosa tak termaafkan, ayo kita berdua…hidup selamanya di neraka bersama-sama. Dimanapun…asalkan aku bisa bersama Sungmin-_hyung_…aku akan bahagia."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau bodoh, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin.

"Ya…aku memang bodoh. Tapi bodoh begini…_hyung_ mencintaiku, kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

Sungmin hanya diam sebelum akhirnya… "Maafkan aku…atas semua keegoisanku ini, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan sebelum akhirnya dia menancapkan taringnya di leher Kyuhyun dan meminum darah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjengit saat dia merasakan taring Sungmin yang kembali menembus lehernya. Untuk sesaat, trauma saat vampire menyerangnya sepuluh tahun lalu, juga saat Sungmin meminum darahnya untuk pertama kalinya berkelebat di ingatan Kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Tapi saat dia melihat Sungmin, semua ketakutan itu menghilang entah kemana. Sungmin terlihat begitu tenang dan damai…seperti sedang menikmati darahnya. Darahnya bisa membuat Sungmin tenang seperti ini…. Untuk sesaat, meski hanya sesaat, Sungmin tenang dan bahagia karena darahnya.

Dia…untuk pertama kalinya dia bahagia…karena memiliki darah ini mengalir di tubuhnya…. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya itu menyelamatkan dan menenangkan orang yang dia cinta…wajar kan dia mensyukuri aliran darah di tubuhnya ini sekarang?

Setelah beberapa menit, Sungmin melepaskan taringnya dari leher Kyuhyun yang kini berwarna merah darah. Dia segera memandang Kyuhyun yang balas memandangnya, membuat mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"_Hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Sungmin. "Kondisi tubuhmu itu mudah _drop_, dan sekarang aku meminum darahmu dalam jumlah banyak. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok, _hyung_~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Istirahat sehari juga aku akan sehat lagi kok, jangan khawatir."

"Kenapa…kau melakukan semua ini untukku, Kyunnie?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku…tidak bisa membalas apa pun untukmu…lebih baik kau biarkan saja aku mati. Kenapa kau harus menolongku?"

Kyuhyun segera mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, merasakan bibir itu gemetar dengan lembut, bagaikan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang ingin terbang tinggi. Tanpa berpikir apa pun, Kyuhyun segera mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengunci mulut Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Sungmin membatu saat dia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya. Dia antara percaya dan tidak percaya…kalau kini Kyuhyun menciumnya. Sungmin segera memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kalau ini mimpi, dia ingin mimpi indah ini tak pernah berakhir. Dia ingin terus ada di sini…merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun di bibirnya itu selamanya.

Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Lidah Kyuhyun segera menyelusup masuk ke mulut Sungmin dan mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk berdansa bersama, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah dan mengerang pelan. Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga kini pemuda bermata kelinci itu berbaring di bawahnya sambil tetap berciuman. Air liur menetes dari bibir mereka yang masih bersatu itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk sekedar mengambil napas. Sungmin terengah-engah sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama, kehabisan napas dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"K…Kyu…"

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mencium dahi Sungmin. "Karena itu aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu…"

Sungmin hanya terpaku mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat, dia tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Cinta? Kyuhyun bilang dia…mencintainya? Ini benar kan? Dia…tidak mimpi kan? Ini kenyataan kan?

"Aku…tidak bermimpi, kan?" kata Sungmin pelan. "Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya saat dia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakan kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya…aku serius, _hyung_ tidak salah dengar, dan ini bukan mimpi." Dia segera mengusap pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dengan lembut. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai _hyung_…"

"Aku juga…" bisik Sungmin di tengah air mata yang masih mengalir dengan deras di matanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu…." Dia segera mencengkeram kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "…Teramat mencintaimu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Setelah malam-malam panjang yang dilalui dengan perasaan yang terkubur dalam hati akhirnya semua ini selesai. Kini dia memiliki Sungmin di tangannya. Kini dia bisa memeluk orang yang disayanginya di tangannya. Kini dia bisa bersama dengan Sungmin melewati hari-hari bersamanya…

"_Saranghae_, _hyung_~" bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin.

"_Nado_, Kyunnie…_Nado_ _saranghae_…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya membiarkan bibirnya kembali dilumat oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

Khyuhyun berjanji kalau dia tidak akan melepaskan dan menghancurkan semua ini. Dia tak akan pernah melepaskan Sungmin…atau pun membiarkan Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Sungmin adalah miliknya…seperti dirinya yang kini menjadi milik Sungmin.

Sampai akhir hayatnya, tak akan pernah dia biarkan Sungmin pergi dari sisinya. Meski harus mengorbankan apa pun dan melakukan apa pun…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**

**Chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Seperti biasanya, terima kasih buat para reviewers dan readers yang mau membaca fic saya hingga chapter ini~mengetahui kalau ada yang mau membaca fic saya yang masih amatir ini sungguh membuat saya bahagia! sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya~**

**Terakhir, seperti biasanya, please review, oke? setidaknya dengan review, saya bisa tahu kalau fic saya bagus dan pantas untuk diteruskan karena ada yang mau membacanya! Jadi mohon reviewnya para readers sekalian, oke?**

**Oke, as usual meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Setelah kejadian 'penghisapan darah' yang dilakukan Sungmin, hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin dekat. Tidak ada siapa pun yang meragukan kalau mereka pacaran, bagaimana tidak, dengan sikap Sungmin yang selalu bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang kadang menggoda Sungmin dengan perkataan dan perlakuan yang terkesan 'intim', siapa pun pasti akan tahu kalau mereka berpacaran sekarang. Dan beruntungnya, tak ada siapa pun yang menentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang panjang, Sungmin terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Semua kesedihan dan sakit yang dia terima menghilang, tergantikan dengan penghargaan dan cinta yang selalu diberikan Kyuhyun lewat ciuman dan pelukannya. Dia bahagia…untuk pertama kalinya dia sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Dia tidak akan melupakan semua kebahagiaan yang dia buat bersama Kyuhyun ini. Dia akan menikmati semua ini…hingga ajal menjemputnya nanti. Demi Kyuhyun, dia ingin bahagia. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun sedih karena melihatnya bersedih. Bagi Sungmin…kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah segalanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri, entah karena dia tahu hidup Sungmin memang tidak akan lama atau karena dia memang terlalu mencintai Sungmin, berubah menjadi sangat posesif dan protektif dengan Sungmin. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hampir tak pernah sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut hitam yang kini menyandang status sebagai _namjachingu_nya itu. Meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapa pun, ada perasaan takut yang teramat sangat di dalam hati Kyuhyun setiap melihat Sungmin. Dia takut…setiap kali dia melihat Sungmin itu akan menjadi saat terakhirnya melihat pemuda itu tertawa dan bahagia. Dia ingin Sungmin bahagia…meski cuma sesaat, dia ingin Sungmin menyambut kematiannya dengan senyum bahagia.

Perasaan takut itu membawa keduanya begitu dekat, membuat rasa cinta mereka semakin kuat dan kuat. Perasaan mereka berdua untuk satu sama lain sudah seperti menjadi sesuatu yang melebihi cinta. Perasaan mereka berdua sudah tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, saking dalamnya rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain. Cinta yang begitu dalam dan murni…hal terindah yang selalu diharapkan oleh setiap manusia.

Tapi yang tidak mereka tahu adalah bahwa cerita cinta mereka tak selalu bahagia…

Dengan adanya badai yang datang memporak porandakan cerita cinta mereka itu…

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berlari di tengah koridor sekolahnya yang masih sepi karena memang belum digunakan untuk proses belajar mengajar itu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mengecek jam tangannya. Di tangannya tergenggam beberapa partitur musik kosong dan alat tulisnya.<p>

"Aisssh~_paboya_ Kyu, kenapa bisa lupa mengerjakan tugas musik sih? Padahal tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok karena besok semester baru sudah dimulai…" gumam Kyuhyun kesal sambil tetap berlari ke arah ruang musik. Ya, mungkin karena terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu 'pacaran' dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi mengabaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya, termasuk tugas menulis partitur musik dari gurunya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan semua tugas sekolah ini sampai Changmin pulang dari liburannya dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk mendiskusikan PR mereka (yang tentu belum dikerjakan Kyuhyun sama sekali). Awalnya Kyuhyun panik setengah mati karena tidak mungkin mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk itu dalam waktu satu hari, dan kalau PR itu tidak selesai, maka para guru akan melaporkannya pada Kangin dan Leeteuk, dan hasilnya…bam, dia pasti akan diceramahi panjang lebar dan dihukum kurungan kamar oleh kedua _appa_ _ummanya_ itu! Tapi akhirnya sisi 'evil'nya bangkit dan dia memutuskan untuk menyontek semua PR Changmin (dia tidak khawatir sedikitpun dengan jawabannya, karena dia yakin dengan kejeniusan Changmin, jawaban di PR pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu pasti 98% benar) tapi tidak bisa begitu halnya dengan PR musik mereka, karena guru mereka sudah meminta mereka untuk menulis sebuah partitur khusus yang menceritakan kisah hidup mereka.

Karena itulah dia berada di sini sekarang, berlari ke arah ruang musik untuk mulai mengerjakan partitur musik itu sebelum jam malam asrama tiba dan dia terkunci di luar asrama. Bisa hancur imagenya sebagai 'murid tampan teladan yang pintar dan baik hati' kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Kyuhyun segera menggeser pintu ruang musik sebelum membatu begitu melihat pemandangan di dalamnya.

Dia melihat Siwon yang tertidur pulas di sofa panjang ujung tempat biasanya guru mereka duduk saat mendengarkan para murid bermain. Fakta bahwa pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu tidak terbangun sedikitpun meski Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang musik dengan keras menandakan kalau pemuda bertubuh kekar itu pasti lelap sekali.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun segera melangkah masuk ke ruang musik dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon yang masih tertidur itu dengan pandangan nanar.

Entah kenapa, sejak 'pertengkaran'nya dengan Siwon tentang Sungmin malam itu, hubungannya dengan Siwon juga jadi menjauh. Siwon seperti menghindarinya, menjauh darinya, dan jujur saja, itu membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit. Selama ini dia terbiasa diperhatikan, terbiasa diperlakukan baik oleh Siwon. Mengetahui kalau Siwon menjauhinya, menghindarinya, bahkan seperti menganggapnya tidak ada seperti ini…tentu Kyuhyun merasa sedikit marah dan…tidak rela.

'_Apa…Siwon-hyung marah padaku?'_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. '_Karena aku lebih membela Sungmin-hyung daripada dia?'. _Kyuhyun menghela napas frustasi. _'Kalau dipikir-pikir memang tindakanku itu kekanak-kanakan sekali, sampai marah seperti itu, padahal waktu itu Sungmin-hyung bukan siapa-siapaku, dan semua yang dikatakan Siwon-hyung itu fakta. Siwon-hyung hanya berusaha melindungiku, tapi aku malah membentaknya seperti itu….' _Kyuhyun segera kembali memandang wajah Siwon. '_Aku harus minta maaf…'_

Mata Siwon perlahan-lahan terbuka dan dia mengucek matanya sejenak. Pandangannya segera beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring di sofa. "Kenapa…kau ada di sini?"

"Aku…ingin minta maaf, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Siwon. "Atas perkataan kasarku tempo hari. Aku sadar Siwon-_hyung_ hanya berusaha menjagaku kalau-kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ lepas kontrol lagi, tapi aku malah―"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyu," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kau mengatakan dengan jelas kalau kau mencintai Sungmin. Siapa pun pasti tidak akan senang kalau ada orang yang mencela orang yang mereka cintai, kan? Apalagi perkataanku kemarin memang benar-benar menghina Sungmin, aku maklum kalau kau marah padaku. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, karena sudah memperlakukan dan menganggap Sungmin seperti penjahat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon. Siwon memang selalu pengertian padanya, membuatnya selalu merasa tenang melakukan apa pun. Siwon selalu mentolerir perbuatannya, melindunginya, memperhatikannya, mengkhawatirkannya, juga selalu mengerti dia.

Benar –benar seperti seorang kakak…

"Terima kasih, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia…mengenal dan dekat dengan orang seperti _hyung_…"

Siwon balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun saat mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Sama-sama, Kyu…" katanya. "Lalu…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ah, aku mau mengerjakan PR musikku," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas partitur yang masih dipegangnya. "Karena terlalu asyik pacaran dengan Sungmin-_hyung_ aku melupakan tugas ini, padahal tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok. Makanya…aku mau mengerjakannya sekarang…"

"Hmm…begitu ya…" kata Siwon pelan. "Kalau begitu boleh aku ikut mendengar permainan pianomu?" tanya Siwon.

"Eh?" kata Kyuhyun terkejut atas pertanyaan Siwon yang tiba-tiba itu. "Ta…tapi permainan pianoku tidak bagus…"

"Bohong," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu setiap kali kau memainkan piano, semua murid di kelasmu terpana mendengar permainanmu saking indahnya. Bakatmu dalam bermain piano begitu hebat, Kyu. Jangan membohongiku dengan mengatakan permainan pianomu tidak bagus ya…"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah malu karena mendengar pujian Siwon itu. Selain Sungmin, Kangin, Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Changmin, Siwon adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mau memuji permainan pianonya, bahkan sebelum mereka mendengarnya. Mereka percaya kalau permainan piano Kyuhyun bagus dan selalu mendukung pemuda itu untuk memainkan piano, sementara orang lain malah iri dan benci dengan permainannya. Bahkan pernah sekali waktu ada siswi yang mencoba melukai tangannya supaya dia tidak bisa bermain karena cemburu dengan permainan piano Kyuhyun "Ba…baiklah, tapi jangan tertawa ya kalau permainanku jelek…. Aku sudah agak lama tak bermain piano, mungkin aku sudah lupa bagaimana memainkannya…" kata Kyuhyun pelan pada Siwon yang hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di atas kursi piano dan membuka tutup piano di hadapannya. Dia segera meletakkan jari-jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano itu dan menggerakkannya dengan anggun, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah alunan musik yang begitu indah. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung memandang nanar ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengar lagu yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Pandangannya begitu sedih, dan tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata menetes dari mata Siwon saat dia mendengar permainan Kyuhyun.

Lagu itu…lagu yang dimainkan Kyuhyun…

Adalah lagu indah…dalam memori masa lalunya. Lagu kesukaannya…yang selalu menemani malam-malam sepi tapi indah dalam masa lalunya.

"Lagu itu…" gumam Siwon setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Lagu itu…aku selalu mendengarnya di mimpiku, dan aku selalu merasa hangat saat mendengarkan melodi lagu itu, meski hanya sekedar dalam mimpi yang tidak jelas. Entah kenapa aku merasa mengenal lagu ini, terasa sangat familiar. Aku merasa pernah memainkannya di hadapan orang dengan begitu bahagia…" gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku tak tahu apa pun soal lagu ini, tapi lagu ini terasa penting. Entah kenapa―"

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Siwon langsung berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan erat. "Si…Siwon-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan saat dia merasakan tangan hangat Siwon yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah mengerti. Tidak usah mengatakan apa pun lagi padaku…" gumam Siwon pelan sambil mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun. "Sekarang tidurlah, Kyu…Bermimpi indahlah sekarang…. Tidurlah, bermainlah di alam mimpi dengan bahagia…"

Entah kenapa, perkataan Siwon serasa menghipnotis Kyuhyun. Dalam sekejap pandangan mata Kyuhyun langsung mengabur dan tidak lama kemudian dia segera jatuh tertidur ke pelukan Siwon.

Siwon memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur itu sambil tersenyum sedih. Tangannya segera terulur dan mengelus rambut cokelat itu dengan lembut. "…Belum waktunya kau mengetahui semua itu, Kyu. Belum waktunya kau ingat semua itu. Meski kini…hatimu bukan lagi milikku, dan aku pun tak punya hak apa pun padamu, aku berjanji untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia, meski harus melukai dan mengorbankan siapa pun…oke, mungkin kecuali Kibummie…. Aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu, tak peduli siapa pun yang kulukai." Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur itu di punggungnya. "…Dan aku akan selalu melakukannya. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu, meski harus terus menipu dan membohongimu seumur hidup…."

* * *

><p>Mata Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan terbuka, dia segera memandangi sekelilingnya dan sadar kalau kini dia berada di kamarnya di rumah kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun segera bangun dari pembaringannya dan celingukan dengan bingung. "Kenapa…aku ada di sini ya? Bukannya tadi aku ada di ruang musik bersama Siwon-<em>hyung<em>?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Suara pintu terbuka segera membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat Sungmin yang berjalan masuk sambil membawa satu piring nasi goreng dan air di tangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah sadar, ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil meraba dahi Kyuhyun sebentar, membuat Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya sejenak saat dia merasakan tangan Sungmin di dahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, _hyung_~" gumam Kyuhyun. "Kenapa aku ada di sini, ya? Terakhir kali rasanya aku ada di ruang musik…"

"Siwon membawamu ke sini, katanya kau pingsan di ruang musik, mungkin karena kelelahan," kata Sungmin sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang jangan bekerja berlebihan, Kyunnie, karena jadinya kau pasti pingsan, dan ternyata benar, kan? Untung ada Siwon di sana, kalau tidak mau jadi apa kau di ruang musik itu sendirian? Bisa-bisa kau baru ditemukan besok pagi dan kau pasti akan terkena sakit yang lebih parah."

"Iya, iya, maaf…" kata Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat mendengar omelan Sungmin yang panjang lebar itu.

Sungmin menghela napas sebelum kembali tersenyum manis dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Ya sudahlah, pokoknya kau baik-baik saja," kata Sungmin. "Sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu, kau belum makan siang juga kan?"

Kyuhyun memandangi nasi goreng di piring di sampingnya dengan pandangan tak bernafsu sebelum sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Suapi aku, _hyung_~" gumamnya manja pada Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aisshhh~Kyunnie, kau itu manja sekali sih! Aku ini bukan ibumu!" seru Sungmin kesal sambil mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng itu dari meja di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tapi _hyung_ calon istriku~" kata Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu sedikitpun, sukses membuat wajah Sungmin merah padam dan hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnya.

"I…is…istr…istri…" kata Sungmin dengan gagap saking gugupnya.

"_Hyung_ tak suka kubilang 'istri'?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi wajah _hyung_ manis dan imut seperti _yeoja_, jadi _hyung_ pantas sekali jadi istriku~"

"Siapa juga yang bilang aku mau menikahimu, _babo_!" seru Sungmin sambil mengusap wajahnya yang kini memerah dan menutupi wajahnya itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah merah padam sempurna

"Jadi _hyung_ tak mau?" kata Kyuhyun sambil (pura-pura) memasang wajah sedih. "Padahal aku berharap sekali saat kita selesai sekolah, aku akan melamar _hyung_, kita menikah, dan…kita bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia selamanya."

"Mimpi yang terlalu muluk, Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin yang sudah berhasil menghapus rona merah di wajahnya dengan pandangan dan ekspresi serius. "Dunia ini tidak semudah mimpimu…"

"Memang tidak," kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku…ingin mewujudkan mimpi itu, bersama dengan _hyung_…. Aku serius ingin menikahimu suatu saat nanti, _hyung_…. Aku ingin hidup bersama _hyung_ selamanya. Aku ingin bisa melihat wajah _hyung_ sebagai hal pertama yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata dan menjadi hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum aku memejamkan mata. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan _hyung_, menggandeng tangan _hyung_…. Aku ingin kita bisa pergi kemanapun sebagai keluarga, sebagai sepasang manusia yang ikatan cintanya terlah dipersatukan di bawah restu semua orang dan Tuhan. "

Ada kesunyian yang lama di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Kyunnie. Apa mimpi itu bisa diwujudkan, tapi…." Sungmin segera mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Pastikan kau memberikanku pesta pernikahan dan cincin terbaik yang bisa kau punya saat kau melamarku nanti, jadi siapkan saja investasi hidup masa depanmu." Dia pun segera mengambil piring yang tadi diletakkannya di pangkuannya. "Sekarang ayo fokus pada masa sekarang, cepat makan dulu!" perintah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sungmin menyuapinya.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin segera membereskan piring dan gelas yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun. "Sudah, sekarang cepat tidur, istirahat yang cukup. Besok kan mulai semester baru, dan itu harus dijalani dengan penuh semangat! Jalani awal semester baru dengan semangat baru untuk menyambut satu semester, enam bulan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan semangat masa muda! _Hwaiting_!" seru Sungmin riang. "Oke, selamat malam, Kyunnie~" lanjut pemuda bermata kelinci itu sambil berjalan ke luar kamar Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Sungmin sebelum kembali berbaring dan segera memejamkan matanya untuk kembali menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Begitu tiba di luar pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menyandarkan diri di pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot, hingga kini dia terduduk di lantai kayu koridor depan kamar Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum Sungmin kembali membukanya, menampakkan bola mata yang begitu sedih. Ingatannya kembali ke saat Siwon membawa Kyuhyun yang pingsan itu padanya.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Sungmin saat itu sedang membereskan rumah kepala sekolah sendirian, mengingat saat itu Kangin dan Yesung sedang pergi ke organisasi hunter untuk suatu keperluan dan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook sedang pergi untuk belanja makan malam. Dia bersenandung riang sambil menyapu lantai. Punya pekerjaan dan sibuk seperti ini membuat Sungmin tenang, karena dia punya hal yang bisa dia kerjakan dan bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari berbagai pikiran yang tidak mengenakkan._

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Sungmin segera berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu itu. "Ya, siapa?" tanyanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat Siwon yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri di punggungnya._

"_Kyun…Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Siwon, tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Sungmin langsung berjalan masuk ke arah kamar Kyuhyun dan membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjang sebelum berjalan keluar dan memandang Sungmin yang berdiri gugup di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. _

"_Lee Sungmin…" kata Siwon tajam._

"_Y…ya?" kata Sungmin dengan gugup. Aura Siwon terasa begitu menekannya, begitu menakutkan. Aura kemarahan…yang begitu gelap dan kejam. Dia merasa seolah-olah ada tangan tak terlihat yang mencengkeram leher dan jantungnya hanya dengan memandang mata Siwon. _

"_Kau mencintai Kyuhyun, kan? Dan kau saat ini berstatus sebagai namjachingu Kyuhyun, kan?" kata Siwon, yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sungmin. "Kalau begitu…apa bisa aku mempercayakan Kyuhyun padamu?"_

"_Apa?" tanya Sungmin._

"_Apa aku bisa percaya kalau kau bisa melindungi nyawa Kyuhyun?" kata Siwon. "Apa kau bisa memastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang akan melukai Kyuhyun? Apa kau bisa menjaga senyum manis itu tetap ada di bibirnya?" _

_Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa melakukan 'perintah' Siwon itu. Dia tahu di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dialah yang paling berpotensi melakukan semua hal yang Siwon minta dia jauhkan dari Kyuhyun. Dia yang paling bisa melukai Kyuhyun, dia yang paling bisa menghapus senyum Kyuhyun, dia yang paling bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis._

_Dia juga…yang paling bisa membunuh Kyuhyun…_

_Siwon menghela napas melihat Sungmin yang diam tanpa sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku…tidak bisa melindungi dan mengawasi Kyuhyun selamanya, seberapa besar pun aku ingin melindunginya. Karena itu…kau, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dan dicintai oleh Kyuhyun, harus bisa menjaganya. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Jadilah ksatria yang berguna untuk raja tersayangmu itu. Karena kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan semua itu…." Siwon segera berjalan melewati Sungmin sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Sungmin gemetar ketakutan._

"_Aku tak akan ragu untuk membunuhmu…dengan tanganku sendiri…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Melindunginya…itu juga keinginanku yang terbesar, Siwon…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku ingin menjaga Kyuhyun selamanya…tapi dengan diriku yang sekarang…" Sungmin segera bangkit dari posisinya. "…Aku sungguh tak yakin aku bisa melakukannya…"

Tanpa disadari Sungmin, ada sepasang mata gagak yang mengamatinya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya burung gagak itu mengepakkan sayapnya ke arah sebuah rumah besar di daerah terpencil dan mendarat di tangan seorang _namja_ jangkung berambut merah yang kini tersenyum keji.

"Sepertinya Kui Xian kita tersayang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang baik, ya…kau benar-benar membesarkan dan mengasuhnya dengan baik, Siwon~ aku bangga sekali padamu. Tapi sayang, sekarang sudah tiba saatnya untukmu menyerahkan Kui Xian padaku, Siwonnie~" kata _namja_ itu sebelum berbalik ke belakangnya, dimana ada seorang pemuda berwajah imut berambut cokelat terang yang duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi kau setuju kalau kita masuk ke akademi itu, kan?" kata _namja_ berambut merah itu pada pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengundang pemuda berambut cokelat itu untuk datang padanya.

"Aku tak peduli, Mimi-_ge_, lakukan sesukamu saja," kata pemuda itu sambil berjalan ke arah _namja_ jangkung itu sebelum mencium bibir _namja_ berambut merah itu dengan sedikit bernafsu. "Asalkan kau tidak terlalu banyak main-main dengan Kui Xian-_ge_ tersayang kalian itu dan jadi melupakanku~" kata pemuda itu lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya.

_Namja_ jangkung berambut merah yang bernama Zhou Mi itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang ramping _namja_ imut yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuannya itu. "Kau kok sepertinya tidak senang sih, Henly-_ya_? Padahal kau bisa bertemu dengan kakak tersayangmu itu setelah delapan tahun lamanya, seharusnya kau senang, kan?"

"Kakak tersayang yang mana?" tanya pemuda imut yang bernama Henry itu sambil memainkan dasi yang dipakai Zhou Mi. "Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa…kalau aku sangat benci dengan kakakku satu-satunya yang selalu disayangi semua orang itu, Mimi-_ge_? Dia merebut semua kasih sayang dan cinta semua orang dan menyisakan penderitaan, kemarahan, dan kebencian untukku. Selama ini aku selalu menderita, disakiti dan dihina banyak orang, diperlakukan seperti sampah semua itu gara-gara dia!"

Henry memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, menampakkan bola mata cokelat yang dingin bagai es. "Aku sangat benci padanya…. Jadi jangan pernah mengharapkan aku akan senang melihatnya lagi, satu-satunya pemandangan yang ingin kulihat darinya…adalah melihat Sungmin-_hyung_, kakakku itu, terbaring di peti mati atau menjadi abu…yang diterbangkan angin tanpa sisa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>

**Horee~chapter selanjutnya selesai~ -lemparkelinci- -digamparKyuMin-**

**Dan…ada yang nanya apa fic ini mau selesai? Gak, saya pastikan fic ini belum selesai dan masih jauh dari kata selesai. Itu masa lalu Kyu oppa juga belum ketahuan~terus…-lirik- aku nambah dua karakter baru lagi, kan? –nunjukZhoury- yap, dengan couple terakhir ini, akhirnya saya kesampaian bikin fic dengan semua couple Suju main di dalamnya, horeee~~~ so…yap, fic ini masih jauh dari kata selesai, jadi harap gak bosan buat terus baca ya para readers~**

**Dan...buat masalah kenapa cuma Kyuhyun yang Zhou Mi panggil pake nama mandarin sementara yang lain pake nama Korea, sebenarnya ini murni kebodohan saya...karena saya bener-bener lupa semua nama mandarin anak Suju kecuali Kui Xiannya Kyuhyun -PLAK- jadi di fic saya...anggap aja kalau Kui Xian itu bukan nama mandarin Kyuhyun, tapi nama panggilan sayang buat Kyuhyun dari Zhou Mi buat alasan tertentu di chapter-chapter depan -seenaknya banget-  
><strong>

**Dan seperti biasa, makasih buat para readers yang mau baca dan review fic saya! Saya berterima kasih sekali, karena fic ini banyak peminatnya, terima kasih semuanya~ -bungkuk- saya sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua untuk fic pertama saya di FSI ini **

**Dan yang terakhir…seperti biasa, bisa saya meminta review untuk chapter ini? Buat para readers, please review dan berikan pendapat kalian untuk chapter ini, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Kyuhyun segera berlari memasuki kelasnya dengan rusuh, membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya menengok ke arahnya sejenak sebelum kembali meneruskan pekerjaan dan aktivitas mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursinya dan menadahkan tangannya ke arah Changmin yang sedang sibuk makan cemilannya yang kesekian, seperti biasanya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Changmin sambil mengangkat alis melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur itu.

"PRmu!" seru Kyuhyun pada Changmin. "Cepat berikan aku PRmu! Sepuluh menit lagi kelas pertama dimulai dan PR itu sama sekali belum kukerjakan!"

Changmin hanya menyeringai setan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia segera mengeluarkan buku PRnya dari tas ranselnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang siap mengambilnya, tapi baru saja tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh buku itu, Changmin segera menyentakkan bukunya, menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Apa kompensasinya?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih menggapai-gapai ke arah buku Changmin. "Aku tidak menerima sekedar ucapan 'terima kasih, aku berhutang budi padamu' ya Cho Kyuhyun~"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Aku akan traktir kau makan siang dan makan malam di kantin selama sebulan!" seru Kyuhyun. "Sekarang cepat berikan PRmu!"

"_Deal_!" kata Changmin dengan senyum lebar, membayangkan dirinya yang bisa berhemat banyak dengan traktiran itu, karena memang biaya makannya agak banyak dari murid lain (dikarenakan porsi makannya yang lumayan besar itu), sambil menyerahkan buku PRnya pada Kyuhyun yang segera menyalin semua jawaban di PR itu dengan cepat. Changmin hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat rusuh itu. "Sepertinya punya _namjachingu_ itu merepotkan, ya?" katanya lagi.

"Berisik, Shim Changmin! Kau buka mulutmu itu sekali lagi, akan kubuang semua simpanan makanan di kamar kita!" ancam Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh Changmin.

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie~" kata Changmin sambil memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama panggilan kesukaannya. "Kurasa tak ada artinya kau mengerjakan PR itu. Mulai hari ini kita akan diajar guru baru karena guru yang lama dipindah tugaskan ke sekolah lain~ dan kudengar guru yang lama sudah meminta guru baru itu untuk langsung maju ke materi kita selanjutnya dan mengabaikan saja PR yang sudah dia berikan. Makanya kau lihat daritadi muka yang lain sudah suram karena merasa sia-sia mengerjakan PR~masa kau tidak lihat, sih?"

Perkataan Changmin sukses menghentikan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menulis itu. Wajahnya terlihat _blank_ sesaat sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. "Oh~jadi dari tadi kau mengerjaiku ya Changminnie…hm?" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada berbahaya. "Awas saja, persedian makananmu di lemari benar-benar akan kubuang…"

"Sayangnya aku sudah memprediksi itu, Kyuhyunnie~" kata Changmin sambil memasang senyum _innocent_. "Dan karena itu aku sudah memindahkan semua persedian snack dan makananku ke tempat lain~dan hanya aku yang tahu di mana persembunyiannya sekarang…"

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Cih, baiklah, kali ini kau menang, Shim Changmin! Tapi awas saja, suatu hari nanti kau akan kubalas!" kata Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan kibasan tangan oleh Changmin.

"Aku akan menunggu balasannya, Cho Kyuhyun~" kata Changmin sambil tetap tersenyum. Yah, setan memang tidak bisa mengintimidasi sesama setan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ryeowook berjalan memasuki kelas. Dia segera berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, yang hanya dibalas dengan rengutan kesal.

"Kenapa kau merengut begitu, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Terlalu banyak merengut, mukamu itu akan cepat keriput lho," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada setan yang membuat kesal," kata Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan buku PR Changmin balik ke meja pemiliknya.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Changmin sambil memakan sandwich ham yang kesekian di mejanya.

"Berisik, Shim Changmin!" kata Kyuhyun. Interaksi antara dua anak setan itu mau tidak mau membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli, yang dibalas dengan pelototan Kyuhyun pada _namja_ berambut cokelat itu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kelas mereka yang terbuka. Semua murid segera menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat seorang <em>namja<em> jangkung berambut merah berjalan memasuki kelas dengan santai. Sebuah buku terlihat di tangannya. Beberapa murid perempuan langsung tersenyum-senyum dan berbisik-bisik genit melihat wajah _namja_ yang terlihat tampan itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Zhou Mi," kata _namja_ berambut merah yang bernama Zhou Mi itu. "Aku akan mengajar matematika untuk semester ini pada kalian, harap bantuannya."

"Yah~ternyata guru barunya _namja_," kata Changmin kecewa. "Padahal kalau _yeoja_ kan bisa dikecengin~tapi…kuakui wajahnya lumayan ganteng juga. Dia pasti bakal masuk jajaran guru favorit nih di akademi."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Matanya lekat memandangi sosok Zhou Mi yang kini mulai mengajar di depan kelas. Entah kenapa…dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu, tapi di saat yang sama dia yakin tak pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ itu (mana mungkin dia lupa dengan sosok Zhou Mi yang bisa dibilang agak tak biasa itu?). Kalau begitu perasaan apa yang daritadi dia rasakan di dadanya itu? Dia…merasa…ada perasaan rindu. Seperti baru saja melihat sahabat lamanya yang dulu berpisah sekian lamanya dan kini tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Tapi dia memang…tak pernah bertemu Zhou Mi sebelumnya, kan? Lalu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya ini?

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun sebuah seringai berbahaya tersungging di wajah Zhou Mi saat dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan diam-diam, memastikan mata mereka berdua tak pernah bertemu pandang.

'Aku menemukanmu, Kui Xian…'

* * *

><p>Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi dengan nyaring. Zhou Mi segera meletakkan kapur yang tadi dia pakai menulis dan berbalik untuk menghadap para muridnya. "Baiklah, sekian pelajaran hari ini. Tolong pelajari bab 4 dengan baik. Kemungkinan besar aku akan mengadakan kuis kecil untuk materi awal kalian minggu depan." Perkataannya langsung disambut dengan desah kecewa dari para murid laki-laki yang memang tergolong pemalas untuk belajar. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan."<p>

Semua murid segera berjalan keluar kelas menuju gedung olahraga, karena memang pelajaran mereka berikutnya adalah olahraga. Zhou Mi masih diam sejenak di meja guru untuk membereskan berkas-berkas dan buku yang dibawanya saat dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Zhou Mi segera mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan meja guru dengan muka bingung.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan denganku?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

Sejenak wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah melihat senyum Zhou Mi yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan sebelum memalingkan muka untuk menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Setelah dirasanya wajahnya sudah bersih dari rona-rona merah, Kyuhyun segera memandang Zhou Mi. "Em…saya tahu pertanyaan ini mungkin terdengar agak aneh, tapi…apa saya…pernah bertemu _seonsaengnim_ sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Zhou Mi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Kyuhyun.

"Se…sebenarnya aku juga merasa kita tidak pernah bertemu, Zhou Mi _seonsaengnim_…" kata Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala dan mencengkeram ujung kemeja sekolah yang dipakainya. "Tapi…tolong jangan tertawa, _seonsaengnim_, aku…merasa…ada perasaan rindu…saat pertama melihat _seonsaengnim_…"

"Kau yakin aku tidak mengingatkanmu pada cinta pertamamu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali bersemu merah.

"Ti…tidak mungkin _seonsaengnim_, cinta pertama saya…sangat berbeda dengan…_seonsaengnim_…" gumam Kyuhyun malu. Ya, Sungmin dan Zhou Mi memang berbeda sekali, aura mereka berdua pun berbeda. Jadi mana mungkin melihat Zhou Mi mengingatkannya pada Sungmin.

"Mungkin kita memang pernah bertemu…" kata Zhou Mi sambil berjalan hingga kini dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera memandang wajah Zhou Mi dengan gugup. "Se…_seonsaengnim_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu…di kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya…" gumam Zhou Mi sambil mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, matanya langsung menggelap begitu matanya berpandangan dengan mata Zhou Mi. "Di kehidupan yang kau lupakan, Kui Xian…" bisik Zhou Mi sebelum merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti terhipnotis itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun, yang masih tidak bereaksi apa pun dengan perlakuan Zhou Mi padanya. Zhou Mi mengecup sekilas leher Kyuhyun yang putih itu sebelum membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang berkilau di mulutnya.

Tapi sebelum taring itu berhasil menembus kulit leher Kyuhyun…

"KYUHYUNNIE! Cepat ganti bajumu, sebentar lagi gurunya datang, tahu!" seru Changmin sambil membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Dengan cepat Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan dalam sekejap Kyuhyun segera tersentak dari keadaan _trance_nya.

"Ha…hah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan linglung pada Changmin yang sudah berganti baju olahraga dan berdiri di depan pintu sambil merengut itu. "Oh, sudah waktunya, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia pun segera berbalik dan membungkuk ke arah Zhou Mi.

"_Mianhae_ karena sudah mengganggu waktumu, _seonsaengnim_. Saya permisi dulu," kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar kelas dan segera menghilang bersama Changmin. Meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang kini menyeringai di kelas yang kosong itu.

"Dia tidak berubah sama sekali, masih saja anak polos naïf yang hidup di dunianya sendiri karena kelewat dimanjakan oleh Siwon," kata Zhou Mi. "Kui Xian yang kurindukan…"

* * *

><p>Siwon sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan aura yang membuatnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arah jendela. "Sudah datang ya…menyebalkan," desis Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja gelas yang dia pegang langsung pecah berserakan. "Padahal lebih baik dia tetap diam saja di gunung bersama dengan <em>namjachingu<em> tercintanya itu dan tidak usah kembali lagi ke kehidupanku…. Sekarang beraninya dia menunjukkan muka di hadapanku! Kurang ajar!"

* * *

><p>Sepanjang pelajaran hari itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikirannya tetap tertuju kepada Zhou Mi dan rasa penasarannya pada pemuda itu. Dia yakin dia tak pernah bertemu Zhou Mi, tapi dia merasa mengenalnya dengan sangat. Perasaan hangat yang ada di hatinya saat melihat Zhou Mi itu bukan palsu,itu kenyataan. Ada rasa nyaman yang terasa tiap kali dia membayangkan Zhou Mi.<p>

Apa? Perasaan apa itu?

"_Mungkin kita memang pernah bertemu…"_

Kyuhyun menunduk saat dia memandang padang bunga semanggi kesukaannya, tempat yang biasa didatanginya saat dia gundah. "Apa…aku pernah bertemu Zhou Mi _seonsaengnim_…di masa lalu? Bagaimanapun aku…tak ingat masa laluku sebelum aku bertemu dengan Siwon-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Ya, memori pertama yang bisa diingat otaknya adalah hari bersalju saat Siwon menolongnya. Ingatan kehidupannya sebelum itu sama sekali tidak ada di otaknya. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Kangin lah yang mengajarkan pendidikan dan masalah kehidupan sehari-hari seperti memakai baju, makan, mencuci piring, memasak (yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dia kuasai) dan lain sebagainya. Hari dia ditolong Siwon…adalah hari pertamanya sebagai manusia yang bisa dia ingat.

Siapa dia…sebelum hari itu terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sana sendirian?

Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di padang semanggi itu sambil menghela napas dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya. "Siapa aku…sebelum Siwon-_hyung_ menolongku?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya. Dia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dan mendongak. Dia melihat Sungmin yang kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Sungmin-_hyung_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring.

"Aku…mencemaskanmu…" kata Sungmin sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan. "Kata Wookie-_ah_, kau kelihatan tidak sehat, jadi aku cemas…. Kau tidak ada di UKS jadi kukira kau pasti ada di sini." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut sekilas. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sungmin pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan mengusap tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, seolah memberikan dukungan pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu untuk mengatakan semua masalahnya.

"_Ne_…_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun setelah lama terdiam.

"_Ne_?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana…rasanya…menjadi vampire?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang kosong ke arah padang semanggi di hadapannya.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia segera memandang _namjachingu_nya itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ke…kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Aku hanya penasaran…apa kalau jadi vampire…hati kita bisa jadi lebih kuat? Apa kita bisa melupakan semua masalah yang kita rasakan? Apa kita bisa…mengabaikan saja semua rasa sakit di hati kita asalkan menjadi vampire?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"…" Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu merasa kalian begitu hebat. Siwon-_hyung_ bisa bertahan padahal keluarganya meninggal dan dia harus berjuang sendirian di dunia ini. Kibum-_hyung_ sanggup bangkit dan mempertahankan dirinya sebagai sahabat Siwon-_hyung_, padahal keluarganya yang merupakan anggota senat sangat menentang hubungan Kibum-_hyung_ melebihi hubungan 'simbiosis mutualisme' dengan Siwon-_hyung_. Sungmin-_hyung_ juga…kau bisa bertahan dengan tegar di dunia ini padahal kau selalu menderita, keluarga _hyung_ dibunuh tepat di depan mata _hyung_, tapi _hyung_ tetap tegar menjalani hidup. Sementara aku…" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku merasa diriku menderita dan tersiksa padahal hanya kehilangan ingatan. Aku ini…disayangi banyak orang, dimanja banyak orang, tak ada yang kurang di hidupku selain kehilangan ingatan. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tersiksa…merasa menjadi makhluk paling teraniaya."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjengit saat dia merasakan Sungmin meremas tangannya dengan kuat, hingga dia merasa sakit. "H…_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Menjadi vampire…bukan berarti kau mati rasa, Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin pelan. "Kau tetap bisa merasakan sakit di hatimu. Kau tetap bisa merasa hancur, tak berbeda dengan manusia. Alasan kita semua masih bisa berdiri menghadapi dunia dengan tegar itu tidak berbeda dengan manusia…." Sungmin menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipi pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan lembut. "Karena ada orang yang mau mendukung dan berada di sisimu…"

"…"

"Siwon bisa berdiri dengan tegar menghadapi dunia karena dia punya Kibum yang selalu menemani dan mengisi hari-harinya saat Siwon merasa sendirian. Kibum bisa melawan keluarganya karena dia menghargai ikatan yang dia punya dengan Siwon dan tak mau kehilangan ikatan itu. Aku juga…bisa berdiri tegar hingga hari ini karena ada kau, Kyunnie. Kau mengisi hari-hariku, mau menggenggam tanganku saat aku sendirian. Aku bisa ada di sini hingga hari ini karena ada kau, Kyunnie. Karena itu kumohon…jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berpikir…menjadi vampire berarti bahagia. Karena sebaliknya, saat kau menjadi vampire…yang ada di duniamu hanya darah dan sakit hati…dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menginjak dunia ini…"

Sungmin segera mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera balas merengkuh pinggang ramping Sungmin dan membalas ciuman _namjachingu_nya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua segera memisahkan bibir mereka dan menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kelas dulu kalau begitu. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil berdiri dari tempatnya tadi. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum dan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok _hyung_. Kau bisa pergi…" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah pergi. Tapi panggilan Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin.

"_Wae_, Kyunnie?" kata Sungmin.

"Wajah _hyung_ terlihat pucat, _hyung_, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" kata Kyuhyun sebelum ikut berdiri. "Kau…tidak minum darah sebulan ini. Apa _hyung_…baik-baik saja? _Hyung_ tahu, _hyung_ bisa minum darahku jika _hyung_ menginginkannya…. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri puasa minum darah karena merasa bersalah padaku. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku tidak keberatan _hyung_ meminum darahku!"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Kyuhyun, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"H…_hyu_…"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau alasanku bisa ada di sini hingga hari ini adalah karena Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, aku…"

"Kumohon, jangan memaksaku memanfaatkanmu sesuka hatiku. Kau sudah terlalu baik hati padaku, Kyunnie. Jangan sampai kau membiarkan aku…menyalah gunakan kebaikan hatimu itu seenaknya."

"_Hyung_ tidak…"

Sungmin memutus perkataan Kyuhyun dengan kembali mencium bibir _namjachingu_nya itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau…Kyunnie memaksakan diri untukku," bisik Sungmin pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan pergi, tapi dia berhenti sesaat dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin sebelum melangkah pergi, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan memandang wajah _namjachingu_nya itu. "Aku…tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menjadi vampire. Meski harus mengorbankan siapa pun, bahkan jika kau membenciku sekalipun…aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menjadi vampire!" kata Sungmin tegas sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan sedih. "Jika kau ingin tahu tentang masa lalumu, cukup beritahu aku dan aku akan membantumu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengubah dirimu menjadi vampire untuk lari dari ketakutan masa lalumu, beritahu aku…apa pun yang kau takutkan dan resahkan akibat kehilangan masa lalumu itu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Kyunnie…untuk menolong Kyunnie dengan cara apa pun yang aku bisa," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum sedih sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandang punggung Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Masa…laluku…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan setelah dia melihat punggung Sungmin menghilang di kejauhan. "Apa aku siap…untuk menghadapi masa laluku…?"

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar di antara hutan kecil akademi, sebuah gelas berisi air bercampur tablet darah tergenggam erat di tangannya. Dia meneguk air itu sejenak sebelum menjilat bibirnya, merasakan pahit air itu di lidahnya.<p>

Suara langkah-langkah kaki membuat Zhou Mi mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya. Bersamaan dengan mendongaknya kepala Zhou Mi itu Henry menerjang _namja_ berambut merah itu dan langsung melemparkan diri ke pelukan _namjachingu_nya itu. "Halo, Mimi-_ge_~" kata Henry dengan senyum manis sambil memeluk Zhou Mi.

"Hei, Henly-_ya_," kata Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambut cokelat _namjachingu_nya itu sebelum mengecup bibir _namja_ di pelukannya itu sekilas. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kusuruh kau istirahat di kamar?"

"Habis Mimi-_ge_ tidak bisa menemaniku di sana~. Aku kan bosan~" rengek Henry manja pada Zhou Mi yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi pemuda di pelukannya itu. _Namja_ berambut merah itu segera memeluk erat _namja_ yang ada di pangkuannya itu, merasakan hangat tubuh yang disalurkan _namjachingu_nya itu padanya.

"Lalu kau mengikutiku ke sini? Kau bukan _stalker_, kan Henly-_ya_?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil mengecup tangan Henry.

"_Ani_…aku kan…anak baik-baik. Mana mungkin sih…aku men_stalker_ Mimi-_ge_…" kata Henry sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara batuk pelan.

Zhou Mi yang mendengar suara batuk itu segera memandangi wajah Henry dengan lebih seksama. Wajahnya langsung terlihat cemas saat dia melihat wajah Henry yang pucat. "Henly-_ya_, wajahmu pucat sekali! Makanya aku melarangmu jalan-jalan keluar saat siang seenaknya. Malam hari memang darahku bisa menguatkan tubuhmu tapi saat siang hari…"

Henry segera meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Zhou Mi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Henry sambil mencengkeram dadanya dan bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal. "Istirahat sebentar juga…akan sembuh…." Tapi batuknya yang terdengar semakin sering membuat Zhou Mi cemas. Tanpa basa-basi, _namja_ berambut merah itu segera menyambar pisau di keranjang buah di sampingnya dan menekan pisau itu di telapak tangannya, membuat tangan itu segera berlumuran darahnya. Zhou Mi segera membawa telapak tangannya yang bernoda darah itu ke depan wajah pucat Henry.

"Jilat," perintah Zhou Mi tanpa basa-basi.

"Mimi-ge…aku…benar-benar baik-baik…saja. Tak…perlu memberikan…darahmu untukku…" kata Henry di antara batuknya.

"Minum saja darahku! Jangan banyak protes!" kata Zhou Mi sambil mendekatkan wajah Henry ke tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Henry yang sama sekali tak punya pilihan akhirnya menjilat darah di tangan Zhou Mi sebelum menggenggam tangan _namja_ berambut merah itu dengan erat dan meminum darah di sana dengan penuh nafsu. Tidak lama kemudian, Henry melepaskan bibirnya yang kini penuh darah dari luka di tangan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi pun menghela napas, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat luka di tangannya kembali tertutup.

"Maaf…kan aku…" kata Henry pelan. "Aku…merepotkanmu lagi, _gege_…"

"Shhh~kau tidak usah khawatir, Henly-_ya_, kau tidak akan pernah merepotkanmu," kata Zhou Mi sambil menghapus sisa darahnya di mulut Henry dan mengusap rambut Henry dengan lembut. "Memberikan darahku untukmu…hanya sebuah pengorbanan kecil tak berarti…kalau bayaran yang kuterima adalah jiwa dan cintamu…"

"Mimi-_ge_ gombal!" kata Henry sambil memukul pundak Zhou Mi.

"Biarin! Gombal begini aku _namjachingu_mu," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur, istirahatkan tubuhmu supaya darahku bisa bereaksi di tubuhmu dan membuatmu enakan." Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi dan segera memejamkan matanya untuk segera berjalan ke alam mimpi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Henry untuk benar-benar tertidur lelap di pangkuan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi hanya mengusap rambut _namjachingu_nya itu pelan sebelum tersenyum sedih dan mengecup dahi Henry lembut.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga dan melindungimu, Henly-_ya_. Meski harus membunuh kakakmu dan para hunter di sini, membunuh Siwon dan para night class, mengkhianati Kui Xian, menghancurkan sekolah ini, bahkan menghancurkan dunia ini sekalipun…aku akan lakukan dengan senang hati," Zhou Mi kembali mencium bibir Henry. "Selama kau tetap ada di sisiku."

"Dan karena itu kau memutuskan kembali ke sini?" kata sebuah suara dari belakang Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi tersenyum dan menggendong tubuh Henry yang sudah lemas tak sadarkan diri itu di lengannya sebelum berbalik dan menghadap Siwon yang berdiri dengan kaku di hadapannya.

"Dingin sekali, tak ada salam untuk kakakmu ini?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Siwon yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Maaf, aku tak punya kakak," kata Siwon datar. "Kakakku sudah mati, saat dia membunuh _appa_ dan _umma_ hanya karena obsesi sintingnya pada seorang _namja_."

"Dingin sekali," kata Zhou Mi sambil (pura-pura) menghela napas lelah. "Padahal seandainya Kui Xian atau Kim Kibum yang berada di posisi Henly, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, kan?"

Siwon hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Dia memang tidak menjawabnya, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zhou Mi, membuat namja berambut merah itu menyeringai.

"Kui Xian tumbuh jadi pemuda manis ya?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Siwon dengan tenang. "Dan takdir begitu lucu, Kui Xian kita yang manis sekarang malah berpacaran dengan Sungmin-_ssi_, kakak Henly yang sejak dulu selalu membuat Henly menderita."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan pada Sungmin-_ssi_ dan orang lain!" kata Siwon. "Tapi jangan pernah berani menyentuh Kyuhyun! Hanya Kyuhyun orang yang tak boleh kau sentuh!"

"Hanya Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu boleh aku menghisap habis darah _namjachingu_mu, Kim Kibum-_ssi_ untuk tumbal darahku?"

Seandainya pandangan bisa membunuh, Zhou Mi pasti sudah mati jadi debu begitu bertatapan dengan tatapan mata Siwon yang penuh kemurkaan.

"Aku akan memastikan kau mati di tanganku sendiri jika kau berani mendekati Kibummie, apalagi menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu!" desis Siwon tajam pada Zhou Mi. "Jangan pernah berani mendekati Kibummie dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter! Jangan pernah tunjukkan mukamu itu di hadapannya!"

"Protektif sekali," kata Zhou Mi sambil menyandarkan kepala Henry yang masih tertidur lelap di gendongannya ke bahunya. "Dan kau bilang hanya Kui Xian yang tidak boleh kusentuh."

"Memang hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak boleh kau sentuh!" kata Siwon. "Karena aku melarangmu untuk sekedar mendekati Kibum, apalagi menyentuhnya!"

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak ada urusan apa pun dengan Kibummiemu itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita, jadi aku tak akan melukainya," kata Zhou Mi. "Kecuali kalau dia ternyata memegang hatimu lebih dalam dari yang kau kira. Kalau kurasa kau tidak bisa hidup dan rela melakukan segalanya untuknya, seperti aku pada Henly, aku akan langsung menjadikan dia pion di papan permainan kita, untuk men-_skak_ _mat_-mu."

Siwon melotot ke arah Zhou Mi yang hanya memandangnya dengan tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi. "Sepertinya dia masih belum ingat ya? Kau masih menjaga agar mimpinya tetap menjadi mimpi indah. Kau naïf sekali, Siwon."

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru Siwon. "Sampai aku mati pun aku akan tetap memastikan mimpinya menjadi mimpi indah! Takkan kubiarkan kedatanganmu menghancurkan mimpinya!"

"Tapi mimpi itu bukan dunianya," kata Zhou Mi. "Dunianya adalah dunia kita, bersama kita. Kau menipunya, Siwon. Menipu dan membohonginya dengan kata-kata manis dan senyum padahal dia berdiri di dunia penuh darah. Kau ingin terus membohonginya tentang dunia kita? Mengurungnya dalam istana kaca dan membuat dia tidak tahu apa-apa selain keindahan menara itu, yang sebenarnya hanya kepalsuan yang kau buat? Seperti _appa_ dan _umma_ dulu?"

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ mengorbankan diri untuk menipu Kyuhyun. Mereka mengorbankan segalanya, bahkan nyawa untuk mengurung Kyuhyun di istana kaca itu," kata Siwon. "Lagipula kalau tipuan itu membuat Kyuhyun bahagia, kenapa tidak? Selama Kyuhyun bahagia, aku tidak perlu takut menipunya. Selama dia tetap tersenyum, aku tidak peduli apa pun. Aku tidak menipunya, Zhou Mi-_ssi_, aku melindunginya. Melindunginya dari kekejamanmu juga kekejaman dunia kita."

"Tipuan itu…sebentar lagi akan berakhir," kata Zhou Mi sambil menyeringai ke arah Siwon. "Saat matanya mulai terbuka dari mimpi-mimpi indah yang kau jejalkan padanya, tipuan dan ilusi indah yang kau palsukan ke matanya itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Dia akan bangun Siwon, kau tidak bisa memaksa Kui Xian untuk tertidur dan bermimpi indah selamanya."

Zhou Mi segera berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Siwon. Saat mereka berpapasan, Zhou Mi membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Siwon membeku.

"Dan kupastikan mimpi indahnya itu hancur tak lama lagi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Hore akhirnya chapter ini selesai~**

**dan...seperti biasa terima kasih buat kalian semua yang mau melunangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya! mengetahui kalau fic abal pertama saya di FSI ini ada yang mau membacanya...saya bahagia sekali~ sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya -bungkuk-**

**terakhir...seperti biasa...bolehkan saya meminta review dari para readers sekalian? Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi semua review yang saya terima karena itu memberikan saya motivasi untuk terus menulis, jadi...tolong berikan review kalian ya para readers sekalian. terima kasih~**

**oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^ and merry christmas buat yang merayakan, ya~  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Siwon masih terdiam membatu di tempatnya, meski Zhou Mi sudah lama meninggalkannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sambil menggeram pelan. Pandangan matanya pun terlihat gelap, begitupun dengan auranya.

Untuk sesaat dia terlihat mematikan.

"Zhou Mi-_hyung_…kau…masih tetap menyebalkan…" geram Siwon pelan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Siwon merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pundaknya. Dalam kemarahan yang dia rasakan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali aura orang yang mendekatinya dan secara refleks tubuhnya menganggapnya sebagai 'musuh'. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mencengkeram tangan orang itu dan mencekik leher tubuh orang di belakangnya dengan tangannya yang lain sambil membanting tubuh orang yang malang itu ke pohon di belakangnya. Matanya menatap orang itu dengan aura membunuh, begitupun dengan cekikannya yang semakin kuat di leher orang itu, seolah memang berniat untuk mematahkan leher orang malang itu.

Setidaknya hingga Siwon sadar kalau orang yang dia cekik itu Kibum.

"Ki…Kibummie!" seru Siwon sambil menarik tangannya dari leher Kibum yang segera terbatuk sambil menggosok lehernya. "Ma…maaf, aku…sama sekali tidak merasakan auramu! Maafkan aku! Aku…aku…"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok Siwonnie," kata Kibum sambil tetap menggosok lehernya hingga bekas cekikan Siwon di lehernya sembuh tak berbekas. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka serius yang berarti."

"Tapi…"

"Choi Siwon!" seru Kibum tajam. "Berhentilah mengasihaniku! Aku bukan manusia lemah yang akan langsung hancur hanya dengan sebuah cekikan darimu!"

Siwon langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu segera menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengecup punggung tangan _namja_ berambut hitam pendek itu dengan lembut. "Ada apa…kau kemari?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Karena…aku merasa kau sedang marah," kata Kibum. "Jadi aku cemas…. Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga…auramu…terasa segelap dan sedingin tadi? Sesaat…aku tidak mengenalmu, Siwonnie…. Bukan hanya marah…kau terasa murka…" lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan lembut, seolah-olah memberikan dukungan dan kehangatan pada pemuda bertubuh kekar di hadapannya. "Maukah…membaginya denganku?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum. Lagi-lagi…sejak kecil selalu begini…. Apa pun yang terjadi padanya, entah kenapa hanya Kibum yang bisa membaca dan merasakan suasana hatinya dengan baik. Dia merasa dia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Kibum. _Namja_ berwajah _cool_ itu selalu bisa melihat di balik seribu topeng yang dia kenakan, ke dalam jiwa dan wajahnya yang sesungguhnya. Dia tak pernah bisa, juga tidak mau, berpura-pura di hadapan Kibum.

Karena itulah dia merasa nyaman begitu dia bisa berada di samping sahabatnya itu. Di samping Kibum, dia tak harus berpura-pura. Dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa melepas semua topeng yang membuatnya lupa dengan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dan hidup dengan nyaman dalam kenyataan. Tidak ada kepalsuan saat dia berada di samping Kibum. Hanya ada kebahagiaan, kenyamanan, dan ketenangan.

Itulah yang membuatnya…tidak bisa melepaskan sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak sanggup…kehilangan Kibum, juga ketenangan dunia yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Itu juga alasan…kenapa dia sangat menyayangi _namja_ _cool_ itu. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Kibum. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, tidak selamanya.

Karena kehilangan Kibum, kehilangan orang terpenting untuknya di dunia ini…sama saja dengan kehilangan dunia dan kebahagiaannya…. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Kibum dari dunianya, semua kebahagiaan dan eksistensi dirinya sebagai seorang 'Choi Siwon' akan lenyap.

Bisa dikatakan…Kibumlah alasan Siwon masih berdiri dan hidup hingga hari ini…. Dia akan melakukan apa saja, asalkan Kibum tetap mau berada di sisinya dan tetap mau mendampinginya. Tidak peduli meski harus mengorbankan dan membuang siapa pun….

_Kalau kurasa kau tidak bisa hidup dan rela melakukan segalanya untuknya, seperti aku pada Henly, aku akan langsung menjadikan dia pion di papan permainan kita, untuk men-skak mat-mu_.

Perkataan Zhou Mi terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga dan otak Siwon. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal…kalau dia menganggap Kibum penting. Tapi seandainya itu terjadi…seandainya kakaknya itu mengetahui kalau dia menganggap Kibum penting, sepenting dia **dulu** menganggap Kyuhyun…

"Si…"

Perkataan Kibum langsung terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu. Pelukan yang terasa berbeda…dari biasanya. Entah kenapa pelukan Siwon kali ini terasa begitu…posesif? Seolah-olah takut…seandainya dia melepaskan Kibum, pemuda itu akan pergi entah kemana dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.

"Siwon…nie?" gumam Kibum bingung.

Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil Kibum semakin erat. Tidak, dia tidak mau kehilangan Kibum. Apa pun…dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk memastikan Kibum selalu ada di sisinya. Dulu…dia hanya akan memikirkan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang…dibandingkan kehilangan Kyuhyun, Siwon lebih takut kehilangan Kibum. Ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun terluka sangat samar jika dibandingkan dengan ketakutan melihat Kibum terluka. Bagi Siwon, Kibum adalah segalanya, melebihi Kyuhyun, yang sekarang terasa…begitu biasa di matanya. Kyuhyun menjadi semakin biasa di matanya, seperti seorang adik yang harus selalu dia sayangi dan manjakan. Di lain hal, Kibum semakin terlihat dan terasa istimewa di hatinya.

Sejak kapan…perasaannya pada Kibum berubah? Sejak kapan rasa cinta yang dulu dia rasakan pada Kyuhyun mulai berubah haluan ke arah Kibum? Sejak kapan…sejak kapan rasa cinta dan hangat yang dulu diberikannya pada Kyuhyun mulai direbut dan dimiliki Kibum?

Sejak kapan…Siwon jadi begitu mencintai Kibum? Mencintai _namja_ yang kini berada di pelukannya ini?

"Siwon?" tanya Kibum pelan sekali lagi saat dia merasakan Siwon mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungilnya. Meski pelukan Siwon terasa hangat, Kibum merasa sedikit takut karena pelukan yang terasa tidak biasa dan terasa lain ini.

Meski di dalam hati dia berharap…pelukan ini terasa lain karena Siwon juga sudah menganggapnya berbeda. Dia ingin berharap kalau kini Siwon jatuh hati padanya, menganggapnya seperti seorang _namjachingu_ alih-alih sahabat.

Tapi…itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"_Ne_, Kibummie…" bisik Siwon sambil tetap memeluk tubuh mungil _namja_ di hadapannya dan mengelus rambut hitam Kibum dengan penuh sayang. "Kumohon…berhati-hatilah dari sekarang."

"Hah?" tanya Kibum bingung sambil memandang Siwon saat _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu melepaskan pelukannya. Berhati-hati? Berhati-hati…dari apa? Dan kenapa juga dia harus berhati-hati?

"Untuk…"

"Zhou Mi-_hyung_…dia sudah pulang ke sini," gumam Siwon pelan. "Dan kurasa kau tidak perlu kuingatkan tentang segala kekejiannya yang bahkan rela membunuh keluarganya sendiri untuk seorang _namja_."

"Zhou Mi? Zhou Mi…-_ssi_? Kakakmu 'Pangeran merah musim dingin' Choi Zhou Mi-_ssi_?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa…"

"Untuk balas dendam," kata Siwon pelan. "Semua pion yang harus dia kalahkan ada di sekolah ini. Aku, Sungmin-_ssi_, Kangin-_ssi_, Kyuhyun, semuanya berkumpul di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini adalah lahan yang paling tepat untuk menjadi area pertarungan antara aku dan dia setelah sekian lama…"

"Lalu…kenapa menyuruhku berhati-hati? Dia…tidak akan mengincarku, kan? Atau dia akan mengincarku karena aku adalah pengikutmu?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Dia akan mengincarmu, bahkan mungkin melukaimu. Tapi alasannya bukan karena kau adalah pengikutku," kata Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kibum. "Dia mengincarmu…karena kau adalah orang yang berharga…orang yang penting untukku."

Kibum tertegun mendengar perkataan Siwon. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak menyangka perkataan itu yang akan terucap dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon padanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia mendengar perkataan Siwon dan memandang sahabatnya itu. "Penting…penting…seperti sahabat? Seperti…kau dan juga Heechul dan Hankyung-_hyung_?" tanya Kibum pelan.

Siwon kembali menatap Kibum dan tersenyum pada _namja_ mungil itu. "Tidak, tidak seperti aku memandang Heechul-_hyung_ atau pun Hankyung-_hyung_," kata Siwon pelan. "Kau bisa mengatakan aku memandangmu…seperti Hankyung-_hyung_ memandang Heechul-_hyung_, Eunhyuk-_hyung_ memandang Donghae-_ah_, atau…seperti Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin-_ssi_."

Wajah Kibum bersemu merah saat dia mendengar jawaban Siwon itu. "Tapi Siwon, mereka semua, mereka berenam…berpacaran, Siwonnie. Mereka…saling mencintai…" gumam Kibum pelan pada Siwon sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Siwon meletakkan jemarinya di dagu Kibum dan mengangkat kepala _namja_ di hadapannya itu, membuat _namja_ berambut hitam itu menatap mata Siwon. Siwon menatap Kibum sejenak sebelum menunduk dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut sejenak. "…Dan kau pikir aku tidak mencintaimu?" gumam Siwon pelan pada Kibum yang hanya bisa berdiri membatu di hadapan Siwon. "Aku mencintaimu, Kibummie…melebihi siapa pun di dunia ini…"

"Cinta…" gumam Kibum pelan dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Siwon. "Cinta…seperti kau dulu memandang Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan perkataan Siwon. Apa…sekarang…perasaannya pada Siwon sudah terbalas?

"Ya," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengusap helai rambut hitam Kibum dengan lembut. "Ya, aku mencintaimu seperti aku dulu mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu…melebihi perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Aku menyayangimu, kau…orang yang paling berharga bagiku…"

Air mata menetes dari mata Kibum saat dia tersenyum pada Siwon. "Kau…tidak berbohong, kan?" gumamnya pelan. "Kau tidak mempermainkanku, kan?" Kibum tidak bisa hidup lagi seandainya Siwon mengatakan kalau dia hanya bercanda. Dia tidak ingin…perkataan Siwon yang kini menerbangkan kakinya dari bumi ini hanyalah kebohongan kosong. Dia ingin perkataan ini menjadi kenyataan…kenyataan yang menyatakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama dinantinya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda, Kibummie…" kata Siwon sambil tertawa geli. "Aku tidak akan berbohong…untuk masalah perasaan, apalagi perasaanku pada seseorang." Siwon kembali menunduk ke arah Kibum dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman manis dan lembut sekali lagi. "_Saranghae_…Kim Kibum…" gumamnya pelan.

Kibum tersenyum manis sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon. "_Nado_ _saranghae_…Choi Siwon…" gumamnya pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya yang kini balas memeluknya dengan erat.

* * *

><p>Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata gagak mengamati mereka berdua. Zhou Mi, yang kini duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya dengan Henry yang masih tertidur berada di pangkuannya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Henry. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah pion catur ratu putih, sebelum tangannya mematahkan pion itu jadi dua dan membuangnya ke lantai kamar mereka.<p>

"Dia malah mengatakan dengan terang-terangan kalau Kim Kibum adalah orang penting untuknya, ternyata Siwonnie masih tetap bodoh," kata Zhou Mi, senyum keji di bibirnya semakin melebar. "Selamat datang dalam permainan kami berdua, Kim Kibum. Takdirmu sekarang terikat dengan Siwonnie…karena sekarang kau adalah ratu hatinya, ratu yang memegang hati dan hidup Siwonnie."

Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membuka matanya, menampakkan bola mata dinginnya yang sudah berubah warna dari cokelat menjadi merah darah. "Aku janji kalau aku akan menghancurkan cintamu itu Siwonnie, akan kubuat Kim Kibum tercintamu menderita dan terus menderita sementara kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya dan kau akan jatuh menderita dalam kegilaan dan penderitaan terdashyat yang pernah kau rasakan seumur hidupmu. Akan kubuat kau menyesal…karena kau dulu sudah berani mendukung _appa_ dan _umma_ dan berusaha memisahkan aku dan Henly-_ya_ sementara kau tahu aku begitu mencintainya." Zhou Mi memandang wajah Henry yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuannya dan untuk sesaat senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum sedih. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan waktu itu Siwonnie…dengan membuat kau dan Kim Kibum tercintamu itu merasakan neraka dunia!"

* * *

><p>"Apa?" tanya Kangin memandang kedua 'anaknya' yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan terkejut.<p>

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku ingin mencari tahu soal ingatanku. Sungmin-_hyung_ bilang dia akan membantuku," kata Kyuhyun.

Kangin memandang kedua _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk yang kebetulan juga sedang berada di sana. Dia melihat kalau pria cantik itu menggigit bibirnya, seolah berusaha menghentikan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Kangin menghela napas melihat kelakuan _namjachingu_nya itu. Ya, bagaimanapun masa lalu Kyuhyun, sebenarnya seperti kotak Pandora. Sesuatu yang jika dibuka, mungkin akan menghancurkan segalanya tapi di satu sisi, adalah lumrah seandainya _namja_ itu menginginkan kembali ingatannya, bagaimanapun ingatan adalah sesuatu yang membuat orang hidup tapi…

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Kyu?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ berambut cokelat itu memandang pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Tempat kau ditemukan Siwon…di tempat itu dikabarkan banyak vampire berkeliaran," kata Kangin sambil membaca beberapa dokumen di hadapannya. "Melirik dari fakta ini saja, jelas ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi di masa lalumu, mungkin sesuatu yang mengerikan, yang memang seharusnya dilupakan." Pria berambut hitam pendek itu pun segera menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa tidak masalah kalau seandainya ternyata ingatan itu sangat menakutkan? Penuh dengan darah dan hal-hal buruk? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. Pertanyaan itu…dia juga sudah berulang kali memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Apa dia siap? Menghadapi masa lalu…yang mungkin lebih baik dilupakan? Apakah tidak masalah…mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya terlupakan?

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin menatap _namjachingu_nya yang terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya di sampingnya. Dia tahu…ingatan Kyuhyun…bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. Sungmin mengerti kalau ingatan yang hilang itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua, seandainya ingat mungkin kau akan menderita tapi seandainya tidak kau juga akan bimbang. Tahu ataupun tidak…masing-masing ada konsekuensi tersendiri, yang Sungmin tahu, tidak akan mudah untuk dihadapi.

Tapi…Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk mendukung apa pun keputusan Kyuhyun. Apa pun pilihan _namjachingu_nya, Sungmin akan mengerti…dan mendukungnya apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Karena ada ingatan atau pun tidak, bagi Sungmin Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun**nya**. _Namjachingu_ yang selalu dicintainya sampai kapan pun juga.

"Mungkin…mungkin aku akan menyesal," kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil mencengkeram ujung jaket sekolahnya. "Tapi…." Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kangin dengan tatapan penuh ketegasan. "Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku karena terjebak masa laluku. Aku ingin mengetahui juga mengerti. Aku tidak ingin terus berlari dari kenyataan. Aku harus berhenti lari dan menghadapi kenyataan hidupku, seberapa pun sakitnya."

Kangin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Apa pun keputusanmu, asalkan kau mau bertanggung jawab dan siap dengan konsekuensinya aku akan mendukungnya. Lalu…darimana kau mau memulai mencari ingatanmu?" tanya Kangin.

Ada kesunyian yang lama di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menatap Kangin dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku…aku juga…"

"Kuusulkan kau mulai mencari fakta ingatanmu dari tempat pertama kali kau bertemu Siwon," kata sebuah suara di ruangan itu.

Ketiga _namja_ di ruangan itu segera menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan memandang Leeteuk yang sedang menyesap tehnya dengan tenang di sofa. "Di gunung salju tempat kau bertemu Siwon…di sana pasti ada petunjuk yang bisa memberitahumu. Kalau kau pergi ke sana…mungkin kau akan mengetahui sesuatu," kata Leeteuk dengan nada suara datar tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung terlihat sedikit cerah. "Benar juga," katanya dengan riang. "Mungkin kita bisa tahu sesuatu di sana, aku akan ke sana besok." _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera menengok ke arah Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Dan _hyung_ akan menemaniku, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin balas tersenyum melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang manis dan membuatnya terlihat imut itu. "Tentu saja," katanya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menemani Kyunnie kemanapun yang Kyunnie inginkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin. "Sungmin-_hyung_ memang _namjachingu_ku yang paling~baik," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Aku sangat cinta dengan _hyung_~"

"Aku juga…"

"Ehem, kalian berdua, jangan lupakan kalau ini di ruanganku dan kami masih ada di sini," kata Kangin pada dua 'anak'nya itu. "Kalau mau mesra-mesraan lakukan di kamar kalian, jangan di sini."

Kyuhyun langsung menyeringai tanpa dosa pada Kangin. "Maaf _appa_~" katanya sambil tetap memeluk Sungmin. "Kalau begitu kami permisi~" Dia pun segera menyeret Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kangin dan menghilang entah kemana.

Kangin menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya saat dia menyandarkan diri di kursi yang didudukinya. "Sejujurnya aku terkejut lho, _hyung_…" kata Kangin pada Leeteuk yang masih duduk di sofa. "Kau mau mendukung Kyuhyun mencari kembali ingatannya, padahal kau tahu…seberapa kelam dan gelap masa lalunya itu."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau," kata Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Kau sengaja…mengatur semuanya agar aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Apa maksud _hyung_?" tanya Kangin dengan nada _innocent_ yang terdengar sedikit dipaksakan.

Leeteuk menghela napas sambil berdiri di samping Kangin dan mengusap pipi _namjachingu_nya itu dengan lembut. "Kau sengaja…memasukkan Zhou Mi-_ssi_ ke sini kan? Kau menerimanya sebagai guru di sini…itu sengaja kan? Kau tahu siapa Zhou Mi, kau tahu masa lalunya dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, kau tahu hubungannya dengan Henry, kau tahu masa lalu Henry dan Sungmin, kalau kau masih mau memasukkannya ke sini sebagai guru alasannya hanya satu…kau sengaja…menyiram minyak ke api yang akan berkobar di akademi ini sebentar lagi."

Kangin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang masih mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. "_Hyung_ memang mengerti aku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku sangat mencintai _hyung_…" kata Kangin.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Leeteuk tajam pada Kangin. "Kau pasti tahu kalau akan ada yang terluka di pertempuran ini! Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Henry, Zhou Mi, Kibum, semua yang ada di sini akan terluka! Pasti akan ada korban jiwa di sini dan kau membiarkannya!"

"Api yang lebih cepat dipadamkan…lebih sedikit memakan korban jiwa, kan?" gumam Kangin pelan. "Sebelum pertempuran ini berlanjut menjadi pertempuran yang memakan korban di dunia luar…lebih baik kita hentikan pertempuran ini. Ini kan yang selama ini _hyung_ inginkan? Dunia damai tanpa pertempuran antara vampire dan manusia? Semuanya hidup bahagia, bersama orang yang dicintainya? Dan hyung pasti sadar dan mengerti selama dendam dan masa lalu gelap yang disimpan Siwon, Zhou Mi, Henry dan Sungmin masih ada, keinginan hyung itu tak akan terpenuhi." Kangin segera menatap Leeteuk yang terdiam di sampingnya. "Selama hanya kita yang terluka…itu tidak masalah, kan? Lagipula…" Dia menggenggam tangan Leeteuk semakin erat. "Tangan ini…tangan hangat yang selalu merawat luka dan hatiku…mereka pun pasti memilikinya. Mereka memiliki tangan seperti ini yang menopang mereka. Selama mereka tak kehilangan tangan ini…dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun kehilangan tangan ini…semua akan baik-baik saja."

Leeteuk terdiam sebelum menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kangin. "Kau masih saja licik, kadang-kadang aku bingung kenapa aku mau menjadikanmu _namjachingu_ku. Kau tahu kadang aku masih mempertanyakan kewarasanku," gumam Leeteuk pelan.

Kangin tertawa mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. "Aku hanya tahu satu alasan kenapa _hyung_ mau menjadikanku _namjachingu_mu," katanya sambil menatap _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya sebelum mengangkat kepala Leeteuk dan membawa kepala _namjachingu_nya itu ke hadapannya. "Karena _hyung_ mencintaiku." Setelah mengatakan itu Kangin segera mengecup bibir Leeteuk dengan lembut, membawa mereka berdua ke dalam dunia penuh cinta dan kasih sayang mereka berdua….

* * *

><p>Henry bersandar di batang pohon besar yang didudukinya, dia memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa dan bergandengan tangan dengan begitu mesra. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram kemejanya dengan erat melihat adegan itu.<p>

Sejujurnya ini ironi untuknya. Kyuhyun…baginya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang penting. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerima dirinya selain Zhou Mi, meski pertemuan mereka hanya sekali…sebelum ingatan Kyuhyun terhapus sempurna dan melupakannya.

Tapi Henry tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, melupakan senyum manis dan tangan hangat yang menyambutnya dengan begitu riang tanpa kepura-puraan dan kemarahan. Bagi Henry…Kyuhyun seperti sosok kakak yang hangat…yang selalu mau menghiburnya dan memeluknya saat dia sedih. Dia menyayangi Kyuhyun, sangat menyayanginya.

Tapi kenapa…dia harus mencintai Sungmin? Mencintai kakak kandung yang sangat dibenci oleh Henry itu, bahkan menjadi _namjachingu_ kakaknya itu?

Dulu Henry tidak membenci kakaknya itu, bahkan dulu dia sangat menyayangi dan manja pada kakaknya itu, mengingat dulu hanya Sungmin yang mau memperhatikan dan merawatnya. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu tumbuh perasaan tidak suka melihat Sungmin. Tidak suka…mungkin iri adalah kata yang lebih tepat. Ya, dia iri, iri karena Sungmin memiliki segalanya. Tubuh yang sehat…kasih sayang orangtua…kemampuan hunter…respek dan rasa hormat orang-orang di sekitarnya…semuanya.

Henry terlahir dengan tubuh lemah, membuatnya mudah jatuh sakit. Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu, tentu saja dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menjadi sosok hunter yang diharapkan bisa meneruskan kebanggaan keluarga Lee sebagai keluarga vampire hunter terkuat dalam generasi hunter. Dan karena ketidakmampuan itu juga, otomatis semua perhatian orangtua, guru, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya beralih ke Sungmin, yang memang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang hunter. Mereka memanjakan dan menyayangi Sungmin, dan semakin melupakan Henry, bahkan terkesan menganaktirikan namja berambut cokelat itu. Setiap apa pun keinginan Sungmin selalu dituruti, sementara dia…jangankan dituruti, dipertimbangkan pun tak pernah. Ada jurang yang dalam diantara Sungmin dan dirinya, membuat Sungmin juga perlahan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Meninggalkan Henry sendirian di kegelapan tanpa ada siapa pun yang peduli….

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan rasa benci perlahan timbul di hati Henry pada Sungmin. Benci, karena bukan hanya merebut semua perhatian dan cinta orang lain darinya, Sungmin juga ikut meninggalkannya tanpa setitik pun rasa peduli.

Benci…karena Sungmin, seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi sandaran terakhir Henry, seseorang yang selama ini Henry harapkan untuk mengulurkan tangannya padanya, seseorang yang selama ini dipercaya Henry mati-matian tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian, malah ikut meninggalkannya sendirian dan melupakannya.

Tapi…Henry tahu, seberapa pun dia bisa mengangkat tangan pada Sungmin, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan mudah pada Kyuhyun. Dia sayang pada Kyuhyun, menyayanginya melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Sungmin dulu hingga dia tidak bisa melukai Kyuhyun sedikitpun, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi.

Karena itu…saat dia mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Sungmin sesaat ada perasaan ragu mencengkeram hatinya. Apa dia sanggup…melukai Sungmin? Melukai kakaknya itu saat dia tahu kalau itu akan melukai Kyuhyun? Sungmin adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun…orang yang sangat dicintainya, seperti Zhou Mi untuknya. Henry tahu…kehilangan orang yang dicintai…melihat mereka terluka, pasti akan sakit rasanya.

'_Apa pun pilihanmu aku akan berada di sampingmu, Henly-ya. Lakukan apa yang kau anggap benar, lakukan apa yang hatimu inginkan. Hatimu memberitahukan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, jadi ikutilah kata hatimu.'_

Perkataan Zhou Mi saat dia memberitahukan rasa bimbang itu terngiang di telinganya. Apa yang hatinya inginkan? Apa yang dia inginkan…yang dia ingin….

"Maaf Ku Xian-_ge_…" gumam Henry pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. "Aku harus membalas semua sakit hati dan kesedihan yang selama ini kurasakan pada Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku harus membuatnya mengerti rasa sakit yang selama ini kurasakan." _Namja_ berambut cokelat terang itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini saling mencuri ciuman dari satu sama lain, matanya menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan penuh kebencian. "Meski itu berarti kau akan membenciku…"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera mengenakan jaket mereka dan berjalan menuju padang salju tempat Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu Siwon. Padang salju itu lumayan jauh dari akademi mereka, sekitar satu jam berjalan kaki. Begitu mereka tiba di sana, hanya ada putih, putih dari salju yang menyelimuti padang itu.<p>

Kyuhyun memandangi padang itu. Sesaat ada perasaan rindu saat memandang padang itu. Bagaimanapun, padang ini adalah awal hidupnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Hari dia terlahir…saat dia memutuskan untuk menyambut tangan Siwon. Hari yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan, dan tidak akan pernah dia sesali.

"Kyunnie?" gumam Sungmin saat dia memandangi sekitar mereka. Padang itu sudah berbeda…dengan sepuluh tahun lalu. Di sana sini mulai terlihat beberapa rumah kecil yang dibangun. "Apa menurutmu orang-orang di rumah itu tahu sesuatu tentang dirimu?"

Kyuhyun memandang bangunan yang dimaksud Sungmin sebelum mengangkat bahu dengan ragu. "Aku tidak yakin _hyung_, tapi…tidak ada salahnya dicoba," kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju satu rumah, diikuti oleh Sungmin.

Setelah mereka tiba di rumah itu, Kyuhyun segera mengetuk pintu di rumah itu tapi tidak ada jawaban apa pun. Kyuhyun pun perlahan membuka pintu rumah itu (mengabaikan protes Sungmin) dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah itu.

"Permisi~" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara keras. "Apa ada orang?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut hitam berbadan tegap berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Em…saya hanya ingin tahu sejak kapan anda tinggal di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu," kata lelaki itu. "Pada awalnya desa kami ada di kaki gunung itu," lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar dan menunjuk sebuah gunung di belakang rumahnya. "Tapi sepuluh tahun lalu…ada serangan monster di desa kami karena itu kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini."

Sungmin memandang pria itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Monster? Monster seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin kalian akan menganggapku gila saat aku mengatakan ini," kata pria itu sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Tapi…monster itu…terlihat, ah bukan, monster itu adalah vampire."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Vampire? Sepuluh tahun lalu ada serangan vampire di sebuah desa, bersamaan dengan ada vampire yang menyerang Kyuhyun. Disebut kebetulan…rasanya terlalu pas.

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan kepalanya pada lelaki itu sebelum berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu bersama Sungmin.

"Penyerangan vampire di desa itu…waktu dan tempatnya terlalu…pas untuk disebut kebetulan dengan penyerangan diriku sepuluh tahun lalu," gumam Kyuhyun. "Apa…apa Siwon-_hyung_ tahu soal penyerangan itu…dan bermaksud menghentikan penyerangan di desa itu ya?"

Sungmin hanya memandangi Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan namja berambut cokelat itu dengan erat. "Kau mau…mengunjungi desa di kaki gunung itu?" tanya Sungmin. "Mungkin ada petunjuk di sana."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya…" katanya. "Ayo pergi."

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan menuju kaki gunung yang menjulang di kejauhan itu.

* * *

><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di desa di kaki gunung itu. Begitu tiba di desa itu, mereka cukup terkejut melihat keadaan desa yang hancur lebur itu. Rumah-rumah hancur dengan kayu-kayu dan genteng rumah bertebaran, kaca jendela pecah, pintu pintu yang terlepas dari engselnya…sesaat desa itu seperti kota mati.<p>

"Apa menurut _hyung_ ada yang tinggal di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia berjalan mengelilingi desa itu bersama Sungmin.

"Kalau melihat keadaan desa yang seperti ini…menurutku…"

Suara kayu yang terjatuh langsung membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Sungmin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat sebelum menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tapi mereka berdua tidak melihat apa-apa. Sungmin memandang ke sekelilingnya dan menangkap bayangan seseorang…atau sesuatu…di belakang sebuah rumah.

"Kyunnie, kau membawa pistol yang diberikan Kangin-_hyung_ kan?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan pistol itu dari saku jaketnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kurasa…monster yang menyerang desa ini bukan sembarangan," kata Sungmin sambil menarik keluar pedangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan melemparkannya ke satu titik. Kyuhyun langsung membeku saat dia mendengar suara geraman dari arah pisau itu dilemparkan. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun langsung merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia melihat sesosok lelaki berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah. Darah mengotori pakaian dan mulutnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan Kyuhyun melihat sepasang taring di mulutnya.

"Va…vampire level E?" seru Kyuhyun terkejut pada Sungmin yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba monster itu segera menyerang mereka berdua, bermaksud menyerang Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin lebih cepat bereaksi dan segera menebas vampire level E itu dengan pedangnya.

"Desa ini…diserang vampire level E," kata Sungmin sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. "Dan sialnya..." Dia menggeretakkan giginya saat dia melihat sekumpulan vampire level E berjalan dan mengelilingi mereka berdua, membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan dan semakin merapat ke arah Sungmin. "Bukan hanya satu."

Kyuhyun ketakutan melihat sekumpulan vampire level E itu. Apa…apa orangtuanya dibunuh oleh vampire level E ini? Atau jangan-jangan…vampire darah murni menyerang desa ini dan…mengubah semua orang di sini menjadi level E? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Bukan…bukan Siwon kan? Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah satu-satunya vampire darah murni yang dikenalnya dan Siwon juga yang menemukannya di sini sepuluh tahun lalu. Siwon orang pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun di sini. Ini…ini bukan perbuatan Siwon kan? Pemuda itu membunuh vampire yang menyerangnya, jadi tidak mungkin dia mengubah para manusia itu menjadi vampire kan? Karena kalau dia yang menyerang desa ini dan mengubah para manusia menjadi vampire, tentu dia tidak akan menolong Kyuhyun. Tidak, pasti Siwon tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan ini…kan?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersentak saat Sungmin menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari. "Hy…_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan saat dia ikut berlari di belakang Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kita lari, kalau vampire level Enya sebanyak itu…aku juga tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian," gumam Sungmin pelan sambil tetap membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari desa itu. Tapi tidak lama, mereka mulai kelelahan sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu rumah yang kondisinya masih cukup baik.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di daun pintu rumah itu sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sudah tidak meminum darah selama sebulan menyebabkan energi tubuhnya terkuras habis dengan cepat. Bertarung dengan vampire level E itu membuat kondisi tubuhnya melemah, dan tanpa sadar menyebabkan dia cepat lelah.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin pelan untuk membantu _namja_ bermata kelinci itu mengatur napas sebelum menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan lembut sementara _namja_ bermata kelinci itu mengatur napas dan mengembalikan energinya.

Tidak lama kemudian napas Sungmin mulai terdengar normal. Dia segera memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram jaket Kyuhyun, berusaha merasakan hangat tubuh _namjachingu_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Terima kasih…Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut. "Tidak masalah _hyung_…. Bagaimanapun semua ini terjadi…gara-gara aku…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku…yang bersikeras mencari ingatanku…."

"Kyunnie tidak salah…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku tahu…seberapa penting arti ingatan itu untuk Kyunnie, jadi aku mengerti kenapa Kyunnie ingin kembali mengingatnya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman di belakang pintu tempat mereka bersandar, sepertinya ada vampire yang sudah menemukan mereka. Mereka segera menjauh dari pintu saat pintu itu bergetar saat vampire level E itu berusaha mendobraknya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing, meski mereka tahu sepertinya mereka tak akan menang. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tak punya pengalaman bertarung dengan vampire dan energi Sungmin masih belum pulih benar, tidak mungkin mereka menang melawan vampire level E yang bertarung berdasarkan insting nafsu mereka akan darah.

Tapi…tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan?

Pintu di hadapan mereka segera roboh dan di hadapan mereka berdiri dua vampire E yang menggeram buas. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mencengkeram ujung jaket Sungmin, seakan meminta kepastian kalau mereka berdua akan selamat.

Tiba-tiba ada sengatan petir yang berkilat di udara dan menusuk tubuh kedua vampire level E itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terpaku saat melihat petir yang menyambar tubuh kedua vampire itu dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi abu. Mereka berdua terdiam sampai ada dua sosok yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua suka sekali meminta serangan vampire level E?" seru seseorang di antara mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk yang memandang marah padanya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan menggetok kepala Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Gara-gara kau kencanku dan Hae-_ya_ batal tahu! Tanggung jawab!" seru Eunhyuk kesal pada Kyuhyun yang menggosok kepalanya yang digetok Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan! Aku kan tidak meminta Eunhyuk-_hyung_ ke sini? Meski aku berterima kasih atas kedatangan kalian berdua…" kata Kyuhyun cepat begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang seakan siap untuk mencekiknya begitu mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar 'nyolot' itu.

"Kau memang tidak meminta kami ke sini, tapi Siwon-_ssi_ memerintahkan kami ke sini," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Dan kita tidak bisa menolak perintahnya kan?" Dia pun segera berjalan ke depan Kyuhyun dan mencondongkan kepalanya hingga kepalanya berada di samping telinga Kyuhyun. "Dan lebih baik kau minta maaf pada Hyukkie, _mood_nya sudah buruk sekali gara-gara kencan kami batal. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak vampire level E yang malang terpanggang habis oleh petirnya sejak kami memasuki desa ini," bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengigil ketakutan.

Ya, siapa pun tahu kalau meski terkesan dewasa, Eunhyuk sama saja _childish_nya dengan Donghae seandainya keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Tapi berbeda dengan Donghae yang manjanya tidak membahayakan, Eunhyuk bisa menghabisi siapa pun dan apa pun dengan kekuatan petirnya seandainya keinginannya tak dipenuhi. Alasan itu juga yang membuat hampir tidak ada siapa pun yang berani membuatnya marah, kecuali Donghae (yang tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah dihajar oleh Euhyuk karena statusnya sebagai _namjachingu_nya), Heechul (Siapa yang berani marah pada Cinderella ini? Berani membentaknya sama saja menerima tiket ke neraka), dan Kyuhyun (Ini sih karena anak ini memang usil dari sananya).

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan membantu Sungmin dan dirinya untuk berdiri. "Baik, aku minta maaf, Eunhyuk-_hyung_~kalau tidak cukup, aku akan minta Siwon-_hyung_ untuk memberimu hari libur besok biar kau bisa kencan sepuasnya dengan Hae-_hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal sebelum berjalan ke arah Donghae dan menyeret _namjachingu_nya itu pergi. "Pastikan kau melakukannya," kata Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun. "Dan kalian berdua ikut aku pulang ke akademi! Jangan membantah!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menurut dan ikut berjalan di belakang Eunhyuk kembali ke akademi. Membawa seribu pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>

**HOREE~chapter selanjutnya selesai~ **

**Dan…maaf~banget buat semuanya karena aku lama banget updatenya~Aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas akhir di kampus soalnya sebentar lagi UAS, jadi gak ada waktu ngetik. Sekali lagi mianhae ya para readers~ -sujudampun-**

**Oke, semuanya, terima kasih karena mau membaca dan mereview fic saya~Sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua! Review kalian memberikan saya semangat untuk terus meneruskan fic ini! Terima kasih semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Terakhir, seperti biasa, boleh saya meminta review~? Review adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi saya, karena review menandakan kalau ada yang masih ingin membaca fic saya dan saya sangat menghargai itu. Karena itu mohon reviewnya ya para readers~**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hannie…"

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar…" gumam Heechul yang sedang berbaring di pangkuan Hankyung sambil asyik bercermin seperti biasanya dengan nada datar.

Hankyung, yang saat itu sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen-dokumen di sampingnya segera melirik Heechul yang ada di pangkuannya. "Ya makan saja. Aku kan sudah membuatkan _cookies_ cokelat kesukaanmu," katanya.

"Heechul memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum meletakkan cerminnya di sampingnya dan memandang Hankyung. "Suapi aku," katanya dengan nada memerintah pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Hankyung balas memandang Heechul dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan (entah pandangan protes, kesal, atau malah pasrah) sebelum meletakkan dokumen-dokumen yang dipegangnya dan mengambil sebuah _cookies_ cokelat dan menyodorkannya ke arah Heechul.

"Bukan dengan cara begitu," kata Heechul sambil merengut. "Suapi aku dengan cara lain!"

Hankyung memandang _namjachingu_nya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Cara lain? Cara lain bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Heechul menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung seolah-olah dia memang sudah menanti-nanti _namjachingu_nya itu untuk bertanya seperti itu. _Namja_ cantik itu segera mengambil _cookies_ di tangan Hankyung, meletakkannya di mulut _namja_ China yang pangkuannya dia jadikan tempat berbaring itu, dan tanpa basa-basi menarik kepala Hankyung mendekat ke arahnya dan mencuri gigitan _cookies_ di mulut _namjachingu_nya itu sambil menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai, Heechul segera menjauhkan bibir mereka berdua dan menjilat bibirnya. Dia tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi Hankyung yang hanya bisa mematung dengan mata terbelalak saat Heechul menciumnya tadi.

"Begitu caranya, Hannie~" kata Heechul sambil memeluk pinggang _namjachingu_nya itu. "Kue apa pun asalkan tercampur dengan rasa bibir Hannie yang manis akan menjadi kue kesukaanku di dunia ini~"

"He…Heenim…" gumam Hankyung dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Heechul sambil menyeringai. "Kau mau menyuapiku lagi?"

"Em…itu…" gumam Hankyung.

Heechul mengambil satu keping _cookies_ cokelat lain dari piring di meja di samping mereka dan kembali menyodorkannya ke arah Hankyung, tapi baru saja _cookies_ itu menyentuh bibir _namja_ China itu…

"Kalian berdua~bisakah berhenti bermesra-mesraan di depanku? Ini kamarku dan aku meminta kalian ke sini untuk membantuku memeriksa dokumen untuk _meeting_ minggu depan bukan malah bermesra-mesraan seperti pengantin baru di hadapanku tahu~" seru seseorang dengan kesal di belakang mereka. Heechul dan Hankyung segera menoleh dan melihat Siwon yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di belakang mereka berdua. Wajahnya terlihat masam, entah karena marah atau karena iri.

Heechul (yang sedikitpun tidak takut dengan pelototan Siwon) tersenyum sambil memasukkan _cookies_ di tangannya ke mulutnya sendiri dan kembali mencium bibir Hankyung sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Siwon.

"Siwonnie~bermesra-mesraan dengan orang yang kau sukai, apalagi kalau itu _namjachingu_mu adalah hal lumrah untuk dilakukan tahu~tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Kibummie ya?" kata Heechul dengan nada menggoda pada Siwon. Ya, setelah Siwon resmi berpacaran dengan Kibum, memang berita itu tersebar luas sehingga kini semua orang di night class tahu soal hubungan mereka berdua, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan orang lain.

Siwon hanya merengut dan mendengus kesal. "Kibummie tidak ada di sini! Seandainya ada Kibummie di sini aku juga tidak akan peduli kalian mau bermesraan atau bagaimana!" seru Siwon.

"Memangnya Kibummie ke mana?" tanya Heechul.

"Pergi syuting untuk drama terbarunya," kata Hankyung sambil kembali meneliti dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan Siwon padanya. "Dan _meeting_ untuk revisi naskahnya."

Heechul menyeringai mendengar perkataan Hankyung. "Seorang direktur utama keluarga Choi yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan besar dengan cabang di mana-mana dan seorang aktor terkenal yang sibuk syuting sana-sini memang menjadikan kalian pasangan yang sulit menemukan waktu berdua, ya?" _Namja_ cantik itu pun segera mendekatkan diri ke arah Siwon dan mendecakkan lidah mencemooh. "Kasihan deh," katanya.

Siwon tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya saja pandangan matanya menjadi lebih tajam (meski tetap tidak berpengaruh pada Heechul). _Namja_ cantik itu malah kembali ke pangkuan Hankyung dan memeluk leher _namjachingu_nya itu, mengabaikan Siwon dan kembali asyik bermesra-mesraan dengan _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Siwon. Tiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Siwon bergumam 'masuk' dan pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan Eunhyuk yang merengut masam pada mereka bertiga. Rengutan _namja_ berambut cokelat pendek itu semakin masam saat melihat Heechul yang asyik bermesra-mesraan dengan Hankyung.

"Kenapa air mukamu itu begitu? Mukamu yang jelek itu jadi semakin jelek saja," kata Heechul dengan entengnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Berisik!" seru Eunhyuk. "Mentang-mentang kau berbahagia bisa bersama dengan _namjachingu_mu sementara aku…baru mau berangkat kencan dengan Hae, tiba-tiba Siwon memanggil kita, menyuruh kita menolong Kyuhyun. Untung dia Kyuhyun, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah kugantung di pohon dan kubiarkan dia di sana sebulan penuh karena berani membuat kencanku yang berharga bersama Hae batal!"

"Lalu…bagaimana?" tanya Siwon tenang, sama sekali tidak peduli (atau pura-pura tidak peduli) dengan rajukan Eunhyuk.

"Mereka berdua selamat," kata Eunhyuk sambil menghela napas. "Meski begitu desa itu…aneh. Kenapa bisa ada begitu banyak vampire level E di sana?"

"Lalu sekarang mereka berdua?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ada di rumah kepala sekolah. Hae sedang menemani mereka berdua. Mereka tidak apa-apa sih, tidak terluka sedikitpun tapi…tapi aku rasa mereka berdua…mencurigai sesuatu di desa itu. Apa sebaiknya aku dan Hae mengawasi mereka seandainya mereka berdua berniat ke desa itu lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tidak, tidak usah. Maaf karena aku sudah merepotkanmu, Eunhyuk-_hyung_. Sebagai gantinya aku akan berikan kau hari libur besok untuk menggantikan kencanmu bersama Donghae yang batal hari ini."

Eunhyuk, yang memandang bingung pada Siwon, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya meminta ijin untuk pergi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Hankyung-_hyung_, Heechul-_hyung_," kata Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat dua _namja_ yang daritadi asyik bersuap-suapan sambil bermesra-mesraan itu menoleh padanya. "Temani aku ke desa itu."

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga pun segera pergi ke desa itu menggunakan mobil. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ketiganya untuk tiba di desa itu. Saat mereka berjalan menuju desa itu Siwon membuka mulutnya setelah diam sepanjang perjalanan.<p>

"Desa ini…dulu disebut desa 'persahabatan'…" gumam Siwon, membuat Heechul yang asyik menempel-nempel ke tubuh Hankyung untuk mencari kehangatan menoleh padanya.

"Desa ini…dulu penduduknya begitu ramah dan baik kepada orang asing. Mereka selalu menyambut orang dengan ramah, bahkan mengijinkan orang asing tinggal di rumah mereka," lanjut Siwon.

"Kau…sepertinya kau kenal sekali dengan desa ini. Apa kau pernah ke sini?" tanya Heechul sambil mengalungkan lengannya di tubuh Hankyung dengan manja.

"Ya," kata Siwon. "Aku pernah ke sini bersama appa dan umma dalam misi kunjungan amal."

"Tapi…" Hankyung memandangi desa yang hancur lebur itu. "Sekarang sepertinya semua penduduk desa ini akan membunuh siapa pun yang mendekati mereka."

Saat mereka tiba di desa itu, seorang vampire level E muncul di hadapan mereka dan menggeram. Geraman itu memanggil vampire-vampire lain dan dalam waktu singkat mereka bertiga sudah dikelilingi oleh para vampire E. Siwon menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bunuh mereka semua," kata Siwon pada kedua _namja_ yang mengikutinya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hankyung yang kini sudah menarik keluar pedangnya. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Melihat anggukan kepala itu, Hankyung hanya menarik napas dan mulai membakar vampire-vampire level E itu dengan pedang yang terbalut kekuatan api miliknya.

"Ne, Siwonnie, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Heechul sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah vampire level E di hadapannya, mengendalikan vampire itu untuk membunuh vampire-vampire lain di sekitarnya. Yah…kemampuan _namja_ cantik itu untuk mengendalikan dan memanipulasi pikiran orang memang sesuai dengan pribadinya yang seenaknya.

Siwon hanya menggumam pelan, yang dianggap Heechul sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku…harus menghancurkan desa ini sebelum Kyuhyun kembali ke sini. Desa ini…terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia yang tidak seharusnya diketahui Kyuhyun," kata Siwon.

Heechul menghela napas dan menyandarkan diri di bahu Hankyung yang segera memeluknya erat. "Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun~sebenarnya dia itu apamu sih?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas pada pertanyaan _namja_ cantik itu. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu, _hyung_…"

* * *

><p>"A…apa ini?" seru Kyuhyun histeris saat dia kembali ke desa itu bersama Sungmin keesokan harinya. Sungmin pun hanya bisa berdiri membatu di samping Kyuhyun, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa melihat kondisi desa itu sekarang.<p>

Kemarin desa itu terlihat begitu normal, meski ada beberapa rumah yang hancur, tapi sekarang…

Sungmin hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ketakutan melihat desa itu yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat mencekam. Rumah-rumah masih mengeluarkan asap bekas terbakar, semua rumah hancur dan menjadi puing, dan mayat-mayat vampire yang hangus bertebaran di sana-sini. Sangat mengerikan…juga angker.

"Ke…napa…?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Dia memandang desa itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Padahal…sudah…sedekat ini. Sedikit lagi aku bisa tahu masa laluku dan sekarang…"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum pada Sungmin, dan berjalan pergi. "Ayo pergi _hyung_, tidak ada artinya mencari petunjuk di tempat yang sudah hancur begini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin, yang merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Dia tahu meski terlihat baik, Kyuhyun pasti terpukul, karena salah satu jalan yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan masa lalunya sekarang hancur tak tersisa.

Entah kenapa…melihat desa itu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa Sungmin pikirkan, dan dia berharap kalau pemikirannya itu tidak benar.

Dia merasa ada seseorang…yang berusaha menghapus dan menyembunyikan ingatan masa lalu Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa di masa lalu Kyuhyun? Apa ingatan masa lalu Kyuhyun itu begitu gelap? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu Kyuhyun?

Siapa…sebenarnya Kyuhyun?

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka tiba di rumah kepala sekolah, mereka segera melaporkan temuan mereka pada Kangin dan Leeteuk. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun segera meminta ijin ke kamarnya dan membaringkan diri di ranjangnya, memikirkan lagi keadaan desa yang terbakar itu di pikirannya.<p>

Melihat keadaan desa itu, jelas sekali ada petunjuk di desa itu dan seseorang berusaha melenyapkan petunjuk-petunjuk itu darinya. Dan yang membuatnya takut…semakin dia berusaha mempercayai kalau itu tidak mungkin…dia semakin merasa kalau Siwonlah orang yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram rambutnya saat dia merasakan sakit kepala menghantamnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke bantalnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Memangnya ada apa di masa lalunya? Apa semenakutkan itu hingga semua petunjuk yang mengarah ke sana menghilang…ah bukan, dilenyapkan satu persatu? Apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya? Memikirkan itu…rasanya dia semakin takut untuk mengetahui masa lalunya…antara ingin tahu dan tak tahu….

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. "I…iya? Siapa?" tanyanya.

Pintu kamarnya pun perlahan terbuka dan kepala Sungmin pun terlihat melongok dari luar. "Ini aku. Wookie-_ah_,Yesung-_hyung_, dan aku mencemaskanmu, jadi aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke arah _namja_ berambut cokelat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. _Namja_ bermata kelinci itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping _namja_ penggila game itu.

"Kau…masih memikirkan desa yang terbakar itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sedikit…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Rasanya terkesan aneh saja desa itu tiba-tiba jadi hancur lebur begitu, rasanya desa itu…seperti dilenyapkan oleh seseorang. Melihat itu aku jadi takut…memikirkan ada seseorang yang ingin melenyapkan petunjuk-petunjuk ke masa laluku sampai seperti itu…jujur saja aku takut…memikirkan sebenarnya ada apa di masa laluku…"

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil memandangi _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku…ini jahat ya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku sendiri yang memaksa untuk mengetahui ingatan masa laluku tapi sekarang…aku sendiri yang gemetar ketakutan karena ingatan itu. Aku seperti tidak punya pendirian, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang kucari dan kupaksa untuk mengerti…"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus saat dia merasakan Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang, membuat kepala Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan dada Sungmin. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang sangat disukai Sungmin dari dulu.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyunnie…maaf ya…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin segera menancapkan taringnya ke leher Kyuhyun dan meminum darah _namja_ berambut cokelat itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit saat dia merasakan taring Sungmin menancap di lehernya, merasakan darahnya menetes ke lehernya dan Sungmin yang meminum darah yang mengalir di lehernya itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk kepala Sungmin, mendekatkan kepala Sungmin ke lehernya dan membuat taring Sungmin menancap semakin dalam ke lehernya.

"Hmmm…ahhh…_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendesah pelan saat dia merasa semakin banyak darahnya yang diminum oleh Sungmin.

Setelah meminum darah Kyuhyun beberapa teguk lagi, Sungmin segera mencabut taringnya dari leher Kyuhyun dan menjilat darah yang menetes dari lubang yang dibuat oleh taringnya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Aku…sebenarnya selalu takut saat aku meminum darahmu, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku takut setiap aku meminum darahmu aku kelepasan dan akhirnya membunuhmu tapi aku butuh darahmu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa meminum darahmu seperti ini…"

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia tahu saat ini Sungmin sedang ingin berbicara dan ini waktunya dia mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku mirip denganmu kan?" kata Sungmin. "Aku membutuhkan darahmu tapi aku sendiri takut untuk meminumnya tapi aku…tidak bisa menjauh dari darahmu. Sama seperti ingatanmu, setakut apa pun kau dengan ingatanmu, kau tidak bisa bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa kalau seandainya kau tidak punya ingatan itu."

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di leher Kyuhyun dan memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu semakin erat.

"Ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui itu wajar, Kyunnie…tapi bagaimanapun kau…sudah memilih jalan untuk mengetahui semua itu, kan? Mungkin…mungkin ini kejam, Kyunnie…tapi saat kau memilih jalan ini, kau seharusnya sudah mengerti tentang semua konsekuensinya dan siap untuk melakukan apa pun, sesakit apa pun rasanya."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih…_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum mencondongkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Sungmin pun segera memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun segera mendorong Sungmin hingga kini dia berbaring di ranjang dengan tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun segera menjilat bibir Sungmin, meminta ijin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, yang langsung dilakukan Sungmin dengan senang hati.

"Ehm…hmmhhh…" desah Sungmin saat dia merasakan lidah Kyuhyun melilit lidahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga tidak tinggal diam dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja satu sama lain, Kyuhyun pun mulai menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher dan bahu Sungmin, tapi baru saja ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher Sungmin…

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin-_hyung_, makan malam sudah siap…" kata Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Mata _namja_ imut itu langsung tertumbuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terbaring di ranjang dengan baju yang acak-acakan. Wajah Ryeowook terlihat _blank_ sesaat sebelum pemahaman mulai terlihat di wajahnya dan wajahnya langsung merah padam. "_Omo_~ma…maafkan aku! Aku…aku tidak bermaksud mengintip! Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua! Maafkan aku! Maaf karena sudah mengganggu kalian berdua!" seru Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

"Kalian berdua berani sekali meracuni pikiran Wookieku yang _innocent _dengan kegiatan 17 tahun ke atas kalian!" seru Yesung yang datang dari belakang sambil menutup mata Ryeowook. "Ayo Wookie, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu hal-hal seperti ini dan kalian berdua, cepat bereskan baju kalian yang acak-acakan itu dan turun untuk makan malam." Kedua _namja_ itu pun segera turun ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang segera membereskan baju mereka dan turun ke lantai bawah, masih dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Meski begitu ada senyum yang terukir di bibir keduanya….

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi menyusup dari celah-celah jendela yang masih tertutup oleh tirai putih. Di ranjang, seorang <em>namja<em> berambut cokelat perlahan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata cokelat yang masih sedikit berselimut kantuk.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah sambil mengusap rambutnya. Kemarin dia tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu memikirkan masalah ingatan masa lalunya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera menghela napas dan bangkit dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi _shower_ yang menyala dari sana.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sambil tetap memikirkan masalah ingatan masa lalunya. Memang…masih ada sedikit keraguan yang membayang-bayangi pikirannya, ketakutan kalau seandainya ingatan masa lalunya memang begitu menakutkan, tapi…

Kyuhyun memandang wajahnya di cermin yang terpasang di lemari di hadapannya sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di permukaan cermin itu. "Aku harus kuat…aku harus mengingat semua masa laluku. Masa lalu itu…aku harus mengerti apa yang terjadi di masa laluku. Kau tidak boleh takut, Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah memutuskan untuk tahu masa lalumu dan sekarang kau tidak boleh mundur lagi…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali memandang cermin di hadapannya.

Dan dia langsung membeku saat dia menatap cermin di hadapannya.

Merah…

Dia masih melihat dirinya di cermin, tapi wajahnya, seragamnya, semuanya…merah. Dirinya dan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya berlumuran darah. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar saat dia memandang ke belakangnya dan tidak melihat darah apa pun di sekelilingnya tapi cermin di hadapannya…mengatakan lain. Cermin itu masih memperlihatkan pemandangan darah di mana-mana, dari atap sampai lantai, semuanya berwarna merah karena darah.

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin gemetar ketakutan. Dia berjalan mundur dan mundur, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari cermin yang memantulkan pemandangan berdarah itu ke matanya, hingga akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding kamarnya. Dia segera membiarkan dirinya merosot ke lantai dan mencengkeram rambutnya dengan erat.

Takut…

Kyuhyun takut melihat darah itu. Terasa nyata…terasa benar-benar ada, bahkan dia merasa dia bisa mencium bau amis darah itu dan merasakan rasa darah itu di tangan, wajah, dan bajunya.

Tapi…darah itu…ilusi kan?

"Kyunnie, kau sudah siap? Ayo berang…Kyunnie!" Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengajak _namja_ berambut cokelat itu pergi ke sekolah tapi kemudian dia melihat Kyuhyun duduk di lantai kamarnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah pucat. Melihat itu, tanpa basa-basi Sungmin langsung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan keras dan mendatangi _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Setelah dia tiba di samping Kyuhyun, dia segera berlutut dan memandangi Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Kyunnie…ada apa?" tanya Sungmin cemas sambil memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam sebelum mendorong Sungmin dan tersenyum pada _namja_ bermata kelinci itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_ jangan khawatir," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

'_Aku tidak boleh membuat Sungmin-hyung lebih khawatir lagi. Aku sudah cukup membuatnya khawatir selama ini…'_

"Lalu…kenapa kau tadi gemetar dan berwajah pucat begitu?" tanya Sungmin dengan alis terangkat. Jelas dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Tadi aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja kok, _hyung_. Soalnya lucu~sekali melihat wajahmu yang panik karena mengkhawatirkanku begitu~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Wajah _hyung_ yang imut jadi semakin terlihat imut."

Wajah Sungmin yang tadinya terlihat khawatir langsung terlihat marah. Dia langsung memukul wajah Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan bodohnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna!" seru Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin. "Aku senang…saat _hyung_ mengkhawatirkanku," gumam Kyuhyun pelan di dada Sungmin. "Karena kenyataan kalau _hyung_ mengkhawatirkanku adalah bukti yang paling nyata dari apa pun juga untukku…kalau _hyung_ mencintaiku…"

"Kyu…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Asal _hyung_ selalu mencintaiku melebihi apa pun, selalu mau berada di sisiku dan menyayangiku, mau mempercayaiku…aku selalu merasa bisa melewati apa pun. _Hyung_…adalah segalanya untukku, sesuatu yang paling berharga…" gumam Kyuhyun. "Karena itu…tetaplah di sini _hyung_…tetaplah di sisiku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…"

Sungmin terlihat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tangan namja bermata kelinci itu mengelus lembut rambut cokelat Kyuhyun, merasakan betapa lembut rambut itu di lengannya. Dia mencium dahi Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan berdiri, ikut menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, bersamamu selamanya, Kyunnie…"

'_Karena Kyunnie…adalah penyelamat jiwaku, satu-satunya alasanku untuk mau menjalani hidup ini dan berada di sini. Aku…semata-mata hidup hanya untukmu Kyunnie, karena itu aku akan selalu memastikan kau ada di sisiku. Karena aku…sangat mencintai Kyunnie…'_ pikir Sungmin pelan dalam hati sambil tetap mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat Kyunnie," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. "Aku tidak mau kena detensi karena telat dan mengurangi waktuku untuk berduaan denganmu~"

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mencium dahi, pipi, dan bibir Sungmin. "_Hyung_~jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dong~seperti undangan bagiku untuk memakanmu saja!" kata Kyuhyun, sukses membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah, meski dia tetap tersenyum dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau mau memakanku kau harus menangkapku dulu, Kyunnie~" goda Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku tidak mudah untuk ditangkap."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. "Ya, sepertinya memang begitu," katanya.

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sekilas Kyuhyun melirik cermin di lemarinya dan melihat kalau kini cermin itu terlihat normal, tidak memantulkan pemandangan berdarah atau semacamnya.

Berarti…darah yang tadi dia lihat di cermin itu…memang hanya ilusi…kan?

Lalu…kenapa darah itu terasa begitu nyata?

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, semuanya~chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Bagi para readers yang selalu setia membaca fanfic saya ini, saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama banget ya~soalnya saya baru selesai UAS di kampus, jadi gak punya waktu ngetik~dan setelah itu modem saya agak sedikit bermasalah hingga harus diperbaiki dulu, jadi gak bisa internenetan, makanya updatenya lama nian~ selain itu minta maaf juga karena chapter ini pendek ya~saya gak punya ide lagi buat manjanginnya soalnya. Sekali lagi mianhae para readers semua…-bungkuk-**

**Oke, semuanya, terima kasih karena mau membaca dan mereview fic saya~Sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua! Review kalian memberikan saya semangat untuk terus meneruskan fic ini! Terima kasih semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Terakhir, seperti biasa, boleh saya meminta review~? Review adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi saya, karena review menandakan kalau ada yang masih ingin membaca fic saya dan saya sangat menghargai itu. Karena itu mohon reviewnya ya para readers~**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

Zhou Mi memandangi Kyuhyun yang melamun sepanjang pelajarannya. Mau tidak mau dia terlihat bingung juga menghadapi Kyuhyun yang terlihat…ketakutan dan cemas itu.

Meski Zhou Mi berniat untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pion di permainan catur hidup yang dia rancang untuk Siwon, posisi Kyuhyun bukanlah sebagai pion rendahan yang bisa dia buang seenaknya jika sudah tak berguna. Tidak, posisi Kyuhyun adalah pion tertinggi yang jika runtuh maka akan menyebabkan pion-pion lain akan runtuh seperti efek domino yang berjatuhan.

Karena Kyuhyun adalah pusat dari segala permasalahan yang terjadi di antara mereka semua. Kyuhyun bisa membuat masalah itu selesai atau malah semakin parah.

Tapi tentu saja Zhou Mi sedikitpun tidak berniat untuk melukai Kyuhyun. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melukai Kyuhyun, karena berbeda dengan Siwon, anak itu begitu polos dan manis. Zhou Mi sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, karena…karena anak itu adalah…

KRINGGG

Bel pelajaran selesai berbunyi, Zhou Mi menghela napas dan menutup bukunya. "Pelajaran selesai, harap mengulang pelajaran ini karena aku akan mengadakan _review_ kecil besok sebelum melanjutkan ke bab berikutnya. Baik, sampai jumpa besok," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum.

Murid-murid pun mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan pergi untuk pulang kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing atau menonton dan mengobrol sebentar dengan para murid night class yang akan segera berganti kelas dengan mereka.

Tapi tidak begitu halnya dengan seseorang.

Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat duduknya, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia hanya melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong dalam diam, setidaknya hingga Changmin menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak keluar dari lamunannya. Dia segera menoleh dan melihat Changmin dan Ryeowook yang memandang cemas padanya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Belakangan ini kau melamun terus, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Changmin sambil mengusap pipi dan dahi Kyuhyun, seolah mengecek suhu tubuh _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku~kau mencemaskan aku seperti itu tidak pantas ah, Changminnie! Begini-begini kan aku lebih tua darimu~" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyentil dahi Changmin pelan, membuat _namja_ jangkung itu merengut padanya.

"Kan cuma lebih tua beberapa hari! Tak usah sotoy dong, Kyuhyunnie!" seru Changmin sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, membuat pipi _namja_ penggila game itu sedikit bersemu merah akibat cubitan itu.

"Sakit!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipinya. "Changminnie jelek~"

"Hey!" seru Changmin.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Ryeowook tertawa sambil berdiri di antara keduanya untuk menghentikan mereka seandainya terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lengan kedua _namja_ di sampingnya. "Hentikan pertengkaran aneh kalian dan ayo pulang. Kau juga Kyunnie, kau harus banyak istirahat, aku akan masakkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam hari ini."

"Iya, besok juga akhir minggu dan Yunho-_hyung_ baru mengirimiku uang," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri bersamanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan besok? Beli _game_ terbaru atau semacamnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya karena Yunho-_hyung_ mengirimimu segunung uang setiap bulan dan kau berkelimpahan uang, bukan berarti kau harus menghambur-hamburkannya, tahu." Dia melihat wajah Changmin yang sepertinya kecewa mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun sebelum mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Changmin dan tertawa. "Tapi kuterima tawaranmu, aku mau kaset game _Star_ _craft_ terbaru!" katanya sambil menyandang tasnya dan berjalan pergi bersama Changmin. "Oh, dan Wookie-_hyung_, janji makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam masih berlaku, kan?"

Ryeowook ikut tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ikut berjalan di samping Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja tapi janji kau harus makan sampai habis, oke? Belakangan ini kau selalu menyisakan makan malammu, membuatku cemas," kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama dari kelas mereka sambil tersenyum dan mengobrol riang.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya…Kui Xian kita yang manis sudah mulai bangun, Siwon," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. "Kini kau sudah tidak bisa melindungi mimpinya lagi. Sekarang kau tinggal pilih…apa kau ingin membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang panjang…atau membiarkan dia gila karena terbuai dengan mimpi-mimpinya!"

Zhou Mi pun berjalan pergi dari tembok yang tadi disandarinya, senyum sinis penuh kekejian masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Game_ _start_, Siwonnie," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

><p>"Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung sambil memandangi Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursinya di kelas mereka yang sudah kosong.<p>

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Sejak kemarin…dia selalu melamun, Wookie-_ah_ juga bilang kalau Kyu selalu menyisakan makanan padahal aku tahu dia itu paling suka makan dan tidak pernah sekalipun menyisakan makanan di piringnya. Dia…terlihat menjauh Yesung-_hyung_, menjauh dariku tanpa bisa kuhentikan."

"Dan kau takut?" tanya Yesung sambil menutup folder berisi berkas-berkas yang sedaritadi dibacanya. "Takut Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu…dan kau gila karena tidak bisa lagi melihat dia di sisimu untuk menjagamu?"

"Aku…sebenarnya sudah lama gila, _hyung_…" kata Sungmin sambil berdiri dan memandang jendela. Matanya menangkap pemandangan Kyuhyun yang asyik mengobrol dengan Changmin dan Ryeowook. "Hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang membuatku waras. Karena itu…karena itu…ya, aku takut, _hyung_. Aku takut menjalani hidup dimana Kyu tidak ada sisiku untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada, dan kini dia…"

"Kau percaya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin memandanginya dengan bingung sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu…kau percaya kan kalau dia mencintaimu?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin, meski mulai tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka berdua lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu percayalah kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan, Sungmin," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Orang yang saling mencintai pasti akan terus berada di sisi masing-masing karena mereka merasa bahwa mereka pasti akan paling berbahagia kalau bisa melihat wajah dan senyum orang yang mereka cintai setiap harinya."

"Tapi…tapi seandainya Kyuhyun meninggalkanku karena alasan…"

"Alasan? Seharusnya tidak ada alasan apa pun untuk Kyuhyun pergi dari sisimu jika seandainya kau bisa menerimanya apa adanya," kata Yesung. "Dia bahkan menerima dirimu yang sekarang harus hidup dengan meminum darahnya kan? Dia mempertaruhkan hidupnya dengan menerima keadaanmu dan menawarkan darahnya padamu, Sungmin. Katakan padaku apa ada kepercayaan yang lebih besar dari yang diberikan Kyuhyun padamu? Dengan kepercayaan yang sebesar itu dari Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuknya."

Sungmin hanya tertunduk mendengar perkataan Yesung. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sudah berkorban begitu banyak, begitu mempercayainya, dan seharusnya dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun tapi…tapi sekarang saat…ketakutan bahwa Kyuhyun akan pergi dari sisinya…

"Sungmin, ini hanya pertanyaanku saja," kata Yesung tiba-tiba. "Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya Kyuhyun itu…adalah vampire? Sama sepertimu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata hidup yang selama ini dia jalani bersama dengamu itu palsu?" Yesung memandangi Sungmin yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "Apa kau masih mau memandang Kyuhyun seperti kau memandangnya sekarang atau malah menjauhinya?"

Sungmin terpaku menatap Yesung. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kyuhyun…vampire? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Benar-benar pertanyaan yang aneh. Tapi…seandainya itu benar. Seandinya Kyuhyun memang vampire, bagaimana pun Kyuhyun…siapa pun Kyuhyun sebenarnya…

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah padaku tentangnya," kata Sungmin dengan tegas. "Meski vampire sekalipun, aku percaya Kyuhyun yang manis dan selalu menyayangiku itu adalah nyata. Asalkan Kyuhyun ada di sisiku, vampire atau bukan, bagiku tidak akan ada yang berubah. Dia tetap Kyuhyun, _namjachingu_ku…yang kucintai lebih dari apa pun juga." Sungmin pun segera menyambar tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Vampire…aku mengakui kalau selama ini, bahkan hingga saat ini aku sangat membenci mereka. Mereka penyebab semua kemalangan di hidupku, mereka yang menyebabkan hidupku berantakan, aku benci, hingga rasanya ingin membunuh mereka setiap kali melihat mereka tapi…tapi seandainya Kyuhyun itu adalah vampire…aku akan mengubah cara berpikirku dan mencoba mentolerir keberadaan mereka. Karena meski vampire…rasa cinta yang kurasakan pada Kyuhyun itu nyata dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, meski dia sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang kubenci seumur hidupku," kata Sungmin sambil berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di dalam kelas kosong itu.

Yesung tersenyum dan memandang berkas yang dipegangnya. Di berkas itu tertempel foto Kyuhyun beserta semua informasi tentang dirinya. "Ya…" kata Yesung pelan. "Selama kau mempercayai Kyuhyun semua akan baik-baik saja, Sungmin. Kenyataan ini mungkin awalnya memang akan sangat sakit dan sulit diterima tapi seandainya kau mau mempercayai Kyuhyun dan terus mencintainya…." Yesung pun mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api dari kantongnya dan membakar berkas tentang Kyuhyun yang dipegangnya, membiarkan kertas itu perlahan-lahan dilalap api. "Maka kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja dan kehidupan damai yang selama ini kita rasakan tidak akan berubah. Kita akan tetap bahagia bersama…tanpa ada siapa pun yang terluka karenanya…"

* * *

><p><em>Gelap…<em>

_Di sini benar-benar gelap. Tak peduli kemanapun dia pergi, semuanya gelap, tanpa ada jalan keluar. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari jalan keluar meski dia yakin kalau tidak ada jalan keluar dari kegelapan ini._

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara di belakangnya. Kyuhyun pun segera menoleh untuk melihat apa ada seseorang di belakangnya tapi dia tidak melihat siapa pun. _

_Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu yang menjulur keluar dari kegelapan di hadapannya._

_Sebuah…tangan?_

_Kyuhyun langsung gemetar ketakutan saat dia menyadari kalau tangan itu hitam, tapi bukan karena kegelapan. Tangan itu terlihat hitam karena tangan itu diselimuti darah. Tangan itu segera menyentuh pipinya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit ketakutan saat merasakan tangan itu semakin turun menuju dagunya dan meninggalkan bekas darah di pipinya. Kyuhyun begitu ketakutan hingga dia hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya berdiri tanpa bisa bergerak selangkah pun. _

_Tangan itu tiba-tiba mundur dari wajahnya, tapi yang dilihatnya selanjutnya semakin membuatnya ketakutan. _

_Sebuah wajah menyembul keluar dari kegelapan di hadapannya. Wajah itu bernoda darah, dengan dua bola mata yang terlihat putih, dengan sebuah seringai keji tersungging di bibirnya dan wajahnya terlihat datar, seperti mayat. Wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, begitu dekatnya hingga dia serasa bisa mencium dan merasakan darah dari wajah itu ke wajahnya._

"_Wajahmu manis sekali…. Kau benar-benar tumbuh jadi namja yang manis, seperti dugaan kita…"_

_E…eh…?_

"_Kui Xian…"_

* * *

><p>Mata Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi tertutup langsung tersentak terbuka. Dia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan terengah-engah seakan-akan baru berlari beberapa kilometer. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin, dan wajahnya pucat pasi bagaikan kertas.<p>

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar, mencoba sebisa mungkin menenangkan dirinya.

Sejak dia melihat pantulan kamarnya yang penuh darah di cermin kamarnya, dia mulai melihat mimpi-mimpi buruk dan kini ilusi darah yang dilihatnya semakin parah. Kini bukan hanya di kamarnya, dia melihat darah menetes dari mana-mana, membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan cemas, dan ketakutan itu semakin bertambah dari hari kehari, seiring dengan bertambah seringnya dia melihat pemandangan berdarah dan mimpi buruk setiap harinya.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya dan menangis pelan. Dia takut…takut untuk memejamkan mata karena jika dia tertidur, mimpi-mimpi buruk itu akan kembali menghantuinya tapi jika dia membuka matanya…maka pemandangan penuh darah akan menantinya. Dia merasa terperangkap, merasa terpojok…

Dia sebenarnya ingin memberitahu seseorang mengenai mimpi-mimpi buruk dan ilusi berdarah ini tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia takut orang akan menganggapnya gila, bagaimana pun melihat darah di mana-mana, apalagi hal itu hanya bisa dilihat olehmu, apa itu tidak gila? Karena itu lah dia hanya bisa diam…meski keinginannya untuk mengatakan semua itu pada semua orang…tertama Sungmin…benar-benar sudah terdapat di ujung lidahnya.

Tapi tidak…dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Bukan saja karena ketakutannya dianggap gila, tapi juga karena…dia tidak bisa membuat Sungmin khawatir. Waktu Sungmin…sudah tidak panjang, tidak pantas bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuat Sungmin khawatir untuknya. Lebih baik bagi Sungmin untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri di sisa hidupnya. Kyuhyun tak boleh membebani Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, makan malam sudah siap," kata Sungmin sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari luar sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana, hyung," kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan meja.

Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tidak, dia tak akan mengatakan apa pun pada Sungmin, setakut apa pun dia. Dia harus kuat, tak boleh membuat Sungmin khawatir dan cemas padanya.

Dia tak boleh membebani Sungmin lebih daripada ini. Sungmin sudah cukup menderita, tak perlu ditambah lagi.

Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri dari ranjangnya, mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi, dan segera berjalan menuju ruang makan di mana semuanya sudah menunggunya. Dia berusaha keras bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah padanya.

Karena dia tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir padanya.

* * *

><p>Di asrama night class…<p>

Siwon memandang sebuah foto keluarga di kamarnya. Pandangannya terlihat sedih. Dia mengelus foto itu dengan hati-hati, seolah mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang tersimpan di foto itu.

Ke mana semua kehangatan itu pergi? Sejak kapan keluarganya yang dulu penuh senyum, kehangatan, dan selalu terlihat harmonis itu hancur dan kini malah saling membenci seperti ini?

Ya…sejak hari itu…semuanya dimulai pada hari itu…

Sejak Zhou Mi mengenal Henry…anak kedua keluarga Lee yang bertubuh lemah dan selalu diasingkan oleh keluarganya.

Sejak Zhou Mi mengenal Henry anak itu dan mencintainya, menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya, semua keharmonisan keluarga mereka mulai hancur.

Yah, tipikal cerita cinta tragis bak Romeo dan Juliet, cinta kedua anak itu ditentang oleh orang tua mereka. Bagi orang tua mereka, ada dua cacat dalam diri Henry yang menyebabkan mereka tak bisa menerimanya untuk menjadi seorang kekasih untuk Zhou Mi.

Cacat pertama, Henry pada saat itu masih anak-anak, sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun dan Zhou Mi sekitar dua puluh tahun. Meski usia vampire itu panjang dan pertumbuhan fisik mereka semakin lambat saat mereka beranjak mulai meminum darah, membuat penampilan fisik Zhou Mi pun tidak akan berubah dari sosoknya sekarang saat Henry beranjak remaja dan cocok untuk mendampinginya suatu hari nanti, perbedaan umur yang besar itu tentu saja tidak bisa diterima. Orangtua mereka menginginkan Zhou Mi bersanding dengan seseorang yang seumuran dengannya, seseorang yang pantas untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Setidaknya bukan anak kecil yang membuat Zhou Mi lebih terlihat seperti kakak atau ayahnya saat mereka bersanding bersama.

Dan cacat kedua, cacat fatal yang meruntuhkan pandangan orangtua mereka, tentu adalah latar belakang keluarga Henry yang merupakan sebuah keluarga vampire hunter ternama.

Keluarga dia dan Zhou Mi adalah keluarga vampire darah murni tertinggi di masyarakat vampire. Bahkan di antara para vampire darah murni sendiri mereka dianggap sebagai pemimpin, sebagai raja. Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga vampire hunter, tak peduli sekalipun Henry tak memiliki kemampuan menjadi hunter dan tak akan pernah menjadi hunter, adalah sesuatu yang sangat tabu. Vampire hunter lahir untuk memburu vampire, memburu dan membunuh mereka semua, Henry dan Zhou Mi lahir di dua tempat berbeda dengan sebuah jurang besar menganga di antara keduanya, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin cinta apalagi bersatu.

Dan keluarlah perintah mutlak dari orangtua mereka untuk Zhou Mi supaya menjauhi Henry bahkan menganggap anak itu, juga cerita cinta mereka berdua selama ini, tidak pernah ada.

Dan sejak itu semuanya berubah.

Zhou Mi menjadi semakin temperamen dan egois sejak orangtuanya memerintahkan dirinya untuk menjauhi Henry. Yang dipikirkan Zhou Mi hanya Henry dan Henry, tak peduli apa pun yang orang tua mereka katakan, hingga akhirnya hari terkutuk itu…hari saat Zhou Mi membunuh orangtua mereka dan kabur bersama Henry tiba.

Sejujurnya Siwon…meski marah pada kakaknya itu, ada perasaan lega yang bersemayam melihat kakaknya itu pergi dari kehidupannya. Dia berpikir kini dia bisa punya kehidupan normal, melupakan semuanya, hidup bahagia bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun, layaknya keluarga seperti dulu.

Tapi sekarang, sekarang setelah Zhou Mi kembali…

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum matanya terlihat mengeras penuh tekad.

Tidak, impiannya untuk hidup normal dan melupakan semua kenangan masa lalunya itu tak akan dia biarkan hilang. Keluarganya…kekasihnya…semua yang disayanginya…tak akan dia biarkan Zhou Mi merebut semua itu darinya.

Dan untuk mewujudkan hal itu…

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto keluarga yang tadi dilihatnya. Siwon segera menyembunyikan foto itu sebelum mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk. Pintu itu pun segera terbuka dan memperlihatkan Euhyuk dan Donghae yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Ada apa memanggil kami, Siwon-_ssi_?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Mau menyuruh kami lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil asyik memain-mainkan tangan Donghae yang digenggamnya sedaritadi.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. "Ya, sebenarnya…ada permintaan yang ingin kuminta dari kalian…"

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi pada dua vampire yang duduk santai sambil minum di ruang tamu. Eunhyuk hanya santai meminum susu strawberrynya dan Donghae tersenyum sambil berbicara dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk selama beberapa saat sebelum memandang Kyuhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam pada <em>namja<em> berambut cokelat itu.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, Donghae-_ah_, kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin yang selama ini berada di pelukan Kyuhyun dengan nada bingung. Bukannya dia bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi kedatangan dua vampire itu tiba-tiba pada pagi hari ke rumah mereka itu memang aneh. Apalagi menurut rumor, Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu termasuk tipe vampire yang tidak suka keluar asrama apalagi berjalan-jalan saat matahari masih bersinar dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di saat matahari masih bersinar seperti sekarang.

"Siwon-_ah_ meminta kami untuk menjagamu, Kyu," kata Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi sambil tetap menyeruput susu strawberrynya. "Dan jangan tanyakan alasannya pada kami karena kami juga tidak tahu. Yang kami tahu Siwon-_ah_ meminta kami untuk menjagamu. Hanya itu."

Kyuhyun memandang _blank_ sesaat pada kedua vampire di hadapannya sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga _namja_ berambut hitam seleher itu. Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Oke, tapi sebentar saja," katanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum berlari ke luar rumahnya menuju asrama night class.

"Apa yang dia bisikkan padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada _namjachingu_nya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dia memintaku menjemputnya di asrama karena ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Siwon-_ssi_," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Eunhyuk. "Mungkin untuk protes masalah ini padanya."

Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa…Siwon-_hyung_ sampai melakukan ini? Memangnya…ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Ryeowook cemas pada kedua vampire itu.

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Yang paling bisa mengerti alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua itu hanya Siwon-_ah_ sendiri…. Hanya saja…"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin yang saat itu sedang meminum susu di gelasnya.

"Kyuhyun…terasa begitu aneh…dan menjaga jarak belakangan ini…" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum sedih. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya dan Siwon-_ssi_ mengetahui itu, karena itulah…dia meminta kami menjaga Kyuhyun, seperti menjaga sesuatu yang rapuh seperti kaca…."

"Hanya saja…sebenarnya kita harus melindunginya dari apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam mendengarnya.

Karena sebenarnya mereka juga sedang menanyakan hal yang sama pada diri mereka sendiri….

* * *

><p>Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun segera tiba di asrama night class, tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke kamar Siwon dan membuka pintu kamar Siwon dengan keras, membuat Siwon yang sedang duduk di meja kerja di kamarnya itu menoleh padanya.<p>

"Sebenarnya kenapa _hyung_ melakukan ini?" seru Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang duduk di meja kerja kamarnya itu. Siwon hanya memandang tenang pada Kyuhyun sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Siwon tenang.

"Kenapa meminta Eunhyuk-_hyung_ dan Donghae-_hyung_ untuk menjagaku? Aku tidak butuh perlindungan apapun, kenapa _hyung_ meminta mereka untuk menjagaku?" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dilindungi karena lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa, Siwon-_hyung_?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu," kata Siwon sambil berjalan dari mejanya dan melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun, yang memandang Siwon dengan bingung.

Dan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih terkejut lagi saat Siwon tiba-tiba memeluknya, seperti seorang kakak yang merasa lega karena adiknya yang terpisah darinya tiba-tiba kembali padanya.

Pelukan hangat…dengan dibayang-bayangi oleh ketakutan…. Menenangkan…sekaligus membingungkan….

"Si…Siwon-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan bingung pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti anak kecil," kata Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku hanya ingin menjagamu…"

"_Hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Sekali ini saja…biarkan aku melakukan hal yang semestinya kulakukan…" gumam Siwon sambil tetap memeluk dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Biarkan aku menjagamu…. Aku tidak peduli jika setelah ini kau marah padaku, bahkan membenciku karena tindakanku yang seenaknya ini tapi kumohon….biarkan aku melindungimu, biarkan aku menjagamu, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya segera terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Dia hanya diam kaku di pelukan Siwon, membiarkan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu memeluknya. Entah kenapa…Siwon terkesan…ketakutan? Dan Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan Siwon ini berhubungan dengannya dan dia tidak tega membuat ketakutan Siwon bertambah dengan seenaknya menolak keinginan Siwon dengan begitu egois.

"Baiklah _hyung_…sekali ini saja…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Sekali ini saja…aku mengijinkan _hyung_ menjagaku…"

'_Karena aku ingin kuat, hyung. Aku ingin bisa menjagamu seperti dulu kau menjagaku dan yang terpenting…aku ingin bisa menjaga Sungmin-hyung. Aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja padamu lebih lama dan membiarkan diriku terus menjadi lemah seperti ini, Siwon-hyung…' _

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Baik ini chapter selanjutnya dari fic saya ini~**

**Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya saya ucapkan pada: **

**Meong|Princekyu| MegaKyu| ****yolyol****Evilkyu Vee****Rima KyuMin Elf**

**Karena masih mau mereview fic saya meskipun saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama dua minggu lebih! Saya bahagia ternyata masih ada yang menunggu fic ini, padahal fic ini sudah lama banget saya kacangin sebelum akhirnya saya update! Saja janji akan berusaha apdet cepar dari sekarang, kalau modem saya mengijinkan…-PLAK-**

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih pada para readers yang masih mau setia membaca fic ini! Saya bahagia fic pertama saya di SP ini ternyata memiliki readers yang lumayan banyak! Sekali lagi terima kasih! –bungkuk-**

**Dan…hari ini 3 Februari, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kyuhyun oppa! Semoga tahun ini oppa semakin cakep, ganteng, evil, dan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Sungmin-oppa! –PLAK-**

**Oke, segini saja ramblingan gaje saya, seperti biasa bagi para readers yang membaca chapter ini, dimohon dengan sangat reviewnya, ya? Karena review bagi saya adalah sebuah tanda kalau masih ada yang membaca dan menyukai cerita saya! **

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Leeteuk menghela napas lelah sambil memandang burung bangau kertas di tangannya. Di hadapannya sebuah toples berisi burung-burung yang lain tergeletak dengan manisnya.

Kangin, yang saat itu berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Leeteuk berada sambil membawa dokumen-dokumen yang harus dibacanya mengerutkan kening saat melihat burung-burung bangau kertas yang bertebaran di meja di hadapan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Burung bangau kertas? _Hyung_ percaya dengan legenda semacam 'seribu burung bangau kertas' ya? Tak kusangka," kata Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu legenda seribu burung bangau kertas itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil kembali melipat sebuah burung bangau kertas.

"Yah…katanya kalau kita berhasil membuat seribu burung bangau kertas, permohonan apa pun yang kita minta akan terkabul," kata Kangin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa yang diduduki _namjachingu_nya itu. "Memangnya apa yang _hyung_ inginkan?"

"Permohonan kecil tapi sangat sulit untuk mewujudkannya," kata Leeteuk pelan. "Aku hanya ingin…Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selamat dan bahagia." Dia menundukkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa itu…permintaan yang terlalu muluk untuk diminta?"

Kangin terdiam saat dia mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun yang aneh ini bagiku adalah bukti kalau…sedikit demi sedikit ingatan yang terpendam di alam bawah sadarnya mulai muncul. Sebentar lagi…semua ini…akan berakhir. Saat-saat dimana aku bisa menjaga, melindungi dan memanjakan mereka akan segera berakhir. Aku…sejujurnya aku tidak menginginkan itu, aku ingin mereka tetap di sini dan memastikan diriku selalu bisa menyayangi mereka, tapi sekarang…sekarang…"

Kangin tetap terdiam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan memeluk bahu _namjachingu_nya itu dari belakang. "Tidak _hyung_ itu bukan permohonan yang muluk. Aku janji…tidak akan membuat permohonan itu menjadi sebuah permohonan yang kosong dan tak mungkin diwujudkan," kata Kangin. "Aku janji…aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mewujudkan permohonan itu. Mereka 'anak-anak' kita, _hyung_, sudah kewajiban kita untuk selalu menjaga dan menyayangi mereka." Dia mengusap tangan _namjachingu_nya itu lembut. "Tidak peduli meski mereka berubah seperti apa pun juga…mereka tetap 'anak-anak' kita, _hyung_…"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Kangin-_ah_," kata Leeteuk. "_Saranghae_…"

Kangin tersenyum sambil balas mengecup dahi _namjachingu_nya itu dengan lembut sekilas. "_Nado saranghae, hyung_…" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>'<em>Lagi-lagi kegelapan ini…' pikir Kyuhyun sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya. Kegelapan ini tidak lagi menakutinya, yang menakutinya sekarang adalah…<em>

_Seperti sebelumnya…lagi-lagi wajah penuh darah itu kembali ke hadapannya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu dengan pandangan ketakutan sebelum menghembuskan napas dan bertanya dengan nada gemetar._

"_Kenapa…kenapa kau terus menghantui mimpi-mimpiku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Untuk itu…mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, Kui Xian. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau melukai seseorang dengan sikapmu yang seakan tidak tahu dunia itu?"_

"_A…apa maksudmu?"tanya Kyuhyun. Seseorang…terluka karena karenanya? Siapa…?_

"_Kakak-kakakmu ini, Kui Xian. Mereka pasti sangat terluka…adik tersayang mereka melupakan mereka. Apa kau tidak merasa kau itu adik yang kejam, Kui Xian? Mentang-mentang kau adik kesayangan kami bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak seenaknya dan menyiksa kami dengan melupakan segalanya tentang kami," kata wajah datar itu lagi._

"_Kakak?...Kami?" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar dan juga bingung. Dia…dia punya kakak? Di masa lalu dia punya kakak? Dan yang terpenting…kami?Dia…apa kakaknya lebih dari satu? Siapa mereka? Di mana mereka sekarang? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka hingga kini mereka terpisah darinya? _

"_Si…siapa? Aku…aku punya kakak?"tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Wajah datar penuh darah itu hanya tertawa sambil kembali mengelus wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri membatu, tak peduli meski kini wajahnya sudah merah karena darah._

"_Pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan, Kui Xian," kata wajah itu. "Kakak-kakakmu pasti sangat sakit hati seandainya kau tanyakan pertanyaan itu pada mereka. Masa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat para kakak yang sudah memanjakan dan menyayangi begitu lama?"_

"_A…aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil meremas rambutnya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu mereka…"_

_Wajah penuh darah itu kembali tertawa. "Tentu saja kau sama sekali tidak tahu mereka…apa kau sendiri tahu siapa kau?" tanya wajah itu._

"_A…apa maksudmu…aku…aku Kyu…"_

"_Dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Kui Xian," potong wajah penuh darah itu. "Apa kau menganggap dirimu, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, adalah orang lemah seperti dirimu sekarang? Tidak, Kui Xian! Kyuhyunnie kami yang dulu bukanlah manusia rapuh dan lemah sepertimu! Dia makhluk yang tidak pantas disejajarkan dengan sosok manusiamu yang lemah seperti ini!"_

"_A…apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Air mata mulai menggenag di kelopak matanya. "Siapa…sebenarnya aku hingga kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"_

"_Ya, tanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Kui Xian…" gumam wajah penuh darah itu sambil membelai leher Kyuhyun. "Tanyakan pada dirimu makhluk apa sebenarnya dirimu…juga siapa dirimu sebenarnya…"_

"_Siapa…diriku…sebenarnya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dirinya menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air mata mengalir deras dari matanya sementara tawa menyeramkan dari wajah berlumuran darah itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya._

"_Siapa…aku?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan._

* * *

><p>Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengucek matanya pelan saat dia merasakan gerakan dari sebelahnya. Dia segera duduk dan menyalakan lampu meja kecil di sebelahnya dan menoleh, dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur di sebelahnya terus menggerak-gerakkan kepala dan tubunya dengan gelisah dalam tidurnya. Napas <em>namja<em> berambut cokelat itu terdengar terengah-engah seakan-akan sedang berlari, keringat dingin juga membasahi sekujur tubuh _namja_ penggila game itu, membuat piyama yang dipakainya basah kuyub.

"Kyu?" gumam Sungmin cemas sambil mengusap dahi _namjachingu_nya itu pelan. Dia segera mengambil tisu dari meja di sebelahnya dan mengusap keringat dingin di wajah _namja_ berambut cokelat itu.

"Kyu…kau mimpi buruk?" gumam Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat gelisah di tidurnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Yah…kamar asrama dia dan Kyuhyun kan sebenarnya berbeda, alasan dia bisa tidur di kamar Kyuhyun hari ini adalah karena Changmin sedang menghadiri kompetisi basket sekolah dan memberikan Sungmin akses masuk ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun untuk menemani _namja_ penggila game itu. Changmin bilang dia mencemaskan Kyuhyun dan merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dan karena itu meminta Sungmin untuk menjaganya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang…

'Apa…alasan Kyuhyun jadi sering melamun dan terasa menjauh itu adalah karena dia sering mengalami mimpi-mimpi buruk seperti ini sebelumnya?' pikir Sungmin sambil tetap mengusap rambut n_amjachingu_ yang paling dicintainya itu dengan lembut. 'Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku, Kyunnie?'

Jujur saja, ada setitik perasaan kecewa di diri Sungmin saat dia mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun memiliki masalah dan malah tidak mau mempercayai dirinya untuk mendengarkannya sementara dia selalu datang dan bicara kepada Kyuhyun kapan pun dia merasa sedih atau bingung (yang sekarang hampir selalu terjadi setiap saat). Jujur saja dia merasa kecewa karena Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya, seperti dia mempercayai Kyuhyun.

Mereka…bukankah mereka adalah kekasih? Kekasih seharusnya saling mempercayai dan selalu mendukung dan mendengarkan masalah yang lainnya kan? Kalau Kyuhyun memang mencintainya seharusnya dia tidak akan ragu untuk datang padanya dan membicarakan semua masalahnya dengan dirinya. Dia…mungkin dia tidak akan bisa mengerti apalagi menyelesaikan masalah Kyuhyun ini tapi…tapi setidaknya dia bisa mendengarkan, bisa menjadi tempat bagi Kyuhyun untuk membagi semua masalahnya. Wajar kan kalau dia ingin Kyuhyun mempercayainya? Tentu saja Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun mempercayainya, karena Sungmin sangat mencintai _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Dia ingin Kyuhyun mempercayainya dan membagi semua masalah dan beban yang dia rasakan padanya.

Karena hanya ini…yang bisa Sungmin lakukan untuk saat ini untuk membalas semua yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya. Dia ingin, bukan perlu bukti…kalau dia memang pantas dan diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia ingin bisa melakukan dan memberikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, bukan hanya bisa merampas dan memaksa Kyuhyun melakukan ini dan itu dengan egois dan kejam.

Sungmin kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan melihat kalau kini _namjachingu_nya itu mulai terlihat tenang. Napas _namja_ berambut cokelat itu juga mulai terdengar teratur, menandakan kalau mimpi buruk apa pun yang dialami oleh _namjachingu_nya itu sudah mulai berakhir. Dia tersenyum sejenak sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Kyuhyun, mencium dahi _namjachingu_nya itu dengan lembut.

"Percayalah padaku Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil tetap mengusap rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. "Percaya kalau aku ada untukmu. Aku ada di sampingmu. Aku ada di sini…bersamamu. Bagi semua masalahmu denganmu, Kyunnie. Apa pun masalahmu aku janji akan membantumu sebisaku…" Dia mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. "_Saranghae_, Kyunnie…"

Sungmin pun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lumayan kurus (untuk ukuran _namja_) itu dengan erat, seolah-olah takut kalau dia melepaskan pelukannya Kyuhyun akan pergi darinya. Sungmin tersenyum saat dia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun juga mendengar detak jantung _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit hingga kini tangan _namja_ penggila game itu berada di pinggang Sungmin dan memeluk _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu mendekat ke tubuhnya. Sungmin pun segera memejamkan matanya dan segera tertidur pulas dengan mendengarkan suara detak jantung Kyuhyun sebagai _lullaby_ terindahnya dan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun sebagai selimut terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam saat dia merasakan sinar matahari menyusup dari jendela kamar asramanya. Kyuhyun memandang atap kamarnya sejenak, memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi di mimpinya.<p>

Jelas…mimpi-mimpi berdarah yang selama ini dialaminya adalah salah satu petunjuk penting menuju masa lalunya. Tapi…meski mimpi itu memberitahunya siapa dirinya sebenarnya ada hal penting yang tidak diberitahukan wajah berdarah di mimpinya itu.

Yaitu siapa dia…apa masa lalunya…siapa keluarganya…. Dia merasa semua yang tidak dia ketahui itu bukannya dia lupakan tapi memang sengaja dihilangkan oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang bukan hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat masa lalunya tapi juga tidak membiarkan dia bergerak dan mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun soal masa lalunya.

Suara desah napas seseorang di dadanya segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya tentang mimpi-mimpi buruknya itu. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat dia melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang terbaring di dadanya dan tubuh mungil _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu meringkuk di samping tubuhnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun segera bergerak ke atas tubuh _namja_ bermata kelinci itu dan mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin, merasakan lembut helai-helai rambut hitam itu di tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan Sungmin menggumam pelan dan meringkuk semakin dalam ke tubuhnya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera mengecup lembut dahi dan pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasakan hangat napas seseorang di dahi dan pipinya segera membuka matanya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun, yang kini sudah bangun, tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin balas tersenyum sebelum mengalungkan tangannya semakin erat di pinggang Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun dengan manja.

"Selamat pagi Kyunnie~" gumam Sungmin manja sambil mengusel-uselkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun seperti kelinci yang mencari kehangatan ibunya, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli saat napas dan wajah Sungmin menggelitik lehernya.

"Khh~geli…_hyung_~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetap tertawa geli saat Sungmin bukannya berhenti malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan wajah Sungmin dari lehernya sebelum imannya tergoda dan dia memakan Sungmin di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Bukannya dia tidak mau menikmati tubuh Sungmin sih, tapi seandainya dia ketahuan bolos sekolah hanya untuk melakukan aktivitas _'making love'_ dengan Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Kangin akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan bisa-bisa _game-game_ berharganya akan dibuang atau mungkin uang untuk membeli _game _seperti biasanya akan distop oleh _appa umma_nya itu.

Andwae! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, hidup tanpa _game_ sama saja dengan neraka dunia! Hidupnya akan terasa hambar kalau tidak memainkan _game_ bahkan sehari saja.

Okay…sepertinya seperti perkataan semua orang yang mengenalnya, dia memang kecanduan berlebihan dengan sesuatu bernama _game_.

"Cukup _hyung_…sebentar lagi aku harus siap-siap sarapan dan pergi sekolah. Aku tidak mau jatah _game_ku dipotong karena membolos," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merengut. "Sepertinya kau jauh~lebih mementingkan _game_ star craft bodohmu itu daripada aku. Sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai, aku atau _game_ konyolmu itu?" seru Sungmin.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Aku selalu mencintai _hyung_…Sungmin-_hyung_ adalah orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini melebihi apa pun," kata Kyuhyun menyeringai, membuat wajah Sungmin sedikit terlihat lebih cerah. "Tapi star craft adalah obsesiku," sambungnya segera.

Wajah Sungmin kembali masam. Dia segera menyambar bantal di dekatnya dan menimpuk Kyuhyun dengan bantal itu. "Dasar Kyunnie manusia maniak star craft yang menyebalkan," gerutu Sungmin sambil berjalan dari ranjang yang mereka berdua tempati dan segera melepas piyama yang dipakainya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang tadi mencium bantal yang dilemparkan Sungmin padanya. Dia segera mengikuti _namjachingu_nya itu pergi dari ranjang sebelum berdiri di belakang Sungmin dan memeluk pinggang _namja_ manis bermata kelinci yang sedang sibuk mengganti bajunya itu.

"_Hyung_~jangan marah dong~sampai kapan pun juga posisi _hyung_ dan star craft itu sama-sama penting untukku, tapi seandainya aku disuruh memilih aku pasti akan memilih _hyung_, kok~" kata Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin.

"Bohong~" kata Sungmin cuek pada _namjachingu_nya itu. "Aku tahu kok star craft itu menempati posisi nomor satu di hatimu mengalahkan aku."

"_Hyung_ tidak percaya padaku?" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil tetap memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin. "Percayalah padaku _hyung_~ aku serius saat aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu. _Hyung_ mencintaiku, kan? Kalau begitu _hyung_ harus percaya padaku~"

Sungmin hanya diam sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sejenak. "Oke, aku percaya pada Kyunnie, tapi seandainya Kyunnie memang menduakanku dengan game bodohmu itu bukan Teuki-_hyung_ yang akan membuang semua kaset gamemu, tapi aku yang akan melakukannya," ancam Sungmin. "_Arasso_?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke!" kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengecup dahi Sungmin. "Baik, aku pergi sarapan duluan ya, Sungmin-_hyung_. Pagi ini aku ada _meeting_ di klub musik~" _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu kembali mengecup bibir _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. "Sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah, _hyung_~"

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sampai nanti, Kyu," katanya. _Namja_ manis itu terdiam sejenak saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin dan segera menyiapkan tas ranselnya. Kyuhyun sudah menyambar ranselnya dan bersiap pergi keluar dari kamarnya saat tiba-tiba saja…

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan memandang _namjachingu_ manisnya yang kini sedang tertunduk itu. "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku…" Sungmin mencengkeram ujung kemeja sekolah yang dipakainya. "Kau memintaku untuk percaya padamu. Kau…kau bisa kan melakukan hal yang sama denganku?"

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut sesaat sebelum pandangan terkejut itu berubah menjadi pandangan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera berjalan hingga kini dia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi _namja_ berambut cokelat penggila game itu. "Bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Bisakah kau datang padaku…setiap kali kau ada masalah dan membagi semua masalahmu itu denganku? Aku ingin kau percaya padaku dan tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku…bisa kan kau melakukan itu? Kau bisa melakukan itu kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

Sesaat ada pandangan bimbang dan bersalah terlihat di mata Kyuhyun, tapi pandangan itu menghilang begitu cepat hingga Sungmin sampai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa dia salah lihat atau tidak. Kyuhyun terdiam dalam waktu yang lama sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya.

"Ya, _hyung_…. Aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun dari _hyung_. Aku akan mengatakan dan memberitahukan semua hal yang terjadi padaku pada _hyung_. Aku janji…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. _'Meski janji itu mungkin akan menjadi kebohongan, kumohon percaya padaku. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu hyung. Aku hanya…hanya tidak mau…hyung khawatir padaku dan akhirnya menghabiskan umur hyung yang sudah tidak panjang itu untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Kau lebih baik memikirkan dirimu sendiri, hyung…tidak usah memikirkan aku,' _pikir Kyuhyun getir dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah _hyung_, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai nanti sore, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya diam memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin dan semakin mengecil di kejauhan.

"Kuharap kau mengatakan kebenaran, Kyunnie. Kumohon…tolong…sungguh-sungguhlah percaya padaku dan tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku…" gumam Sungmin pelan saat dia yakin kalau sosok Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

* * *

><p>Siwon memandang ke luar jendelanya. Sesaat, bola matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju gedung sekolah. Pandangan Siwon berubah menjadi sedih saat dia melihat garis-garis kelelahan dan kantung mata yang mulai terlihat samar-samar di wajah pucat <em>namja<em> penggila game itu.

Karena dia tahu…apa penyebab Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Siwon segera tersentak keluar dari lamunannya. Dia pun segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Ya…silakan masuk," kata Siwon pada siapa pun di luar pintu kamarnya. Pintu itu pun segera terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kibum yang berjalan masuk ke kamar Siwon.

"Selamat pagi, Siwonnie," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Siwon balas tersenyum dan berjalan ke hadapan Kibum untuk memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu. Siwon tersenyum saat dia merasakan hangat tubuh dan detak jantung Kibum. Semua kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang tadi dia rasakan menguap entah ke mana, berganti menjadi perasaan tenang dan nyaman. Kibum memang selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya, tak peduli secemas apa pun dia.

Ya…sesuatu yang tidak pernah disadari oleh Kibum adalah, _namja_ mungil berambut hitam itu begitu berharga dan penting untuknya, sehingga bahkan hanya dengan sekedar kehadirannya…sekedar sebuah fakta bahwa Kibum ada di sampingnya dan Siwon bisa menyentuhnya, sanggup membuat Siwon merasa nyaman dan tenang, menghilangkan semua kecemasan dan ketakutan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu dengan sempurna.

Inilah yang membuatnya semakin dan semakin membutuhkan _namja_ _cool_ berambut hitam itu di hidupnya.

"Selamat datang, Kibummie~ aku senang akhirnya kau pulang dari kegiatan syutingmu. Aku merindukanmu~" gumam Siwon sambil tetap memeluk dan mengusap rambut hitam pendek Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum. "Maaf karena aku pulang dari syuting kali ini lebih lambat dari biasanya, soalnya sutradara film ini melakukan beberapa perubahan naskah di saat-saat terakhir dan karena itu syuting filmnya jadi tertunda…" kata Kibum. "Tapi…kalau ini bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik…aku juga merindukanmu, Siwonnie…"

Siwon tertawa dan mengecup dahi Kibum dengan lembut. "Terima kasih…" kata Siwon. "Yang penting kini kau sudah kembali…dan itu cukup bagiku."

'_Karena dengan begini…aku bisa melindungimu. Aku bisa menjagamu…agar Zhou Mi-hyung tidak akan menyentuhmu dan merebutmu dariku…'_ pikir Siwon sambil memandang wajah Kibum yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

'_Aku ingin terus menjagamu, Bummie. Menjaga agar dirimu, orang terpenting untukku, tetap bersamaku.'_

Kibum, seolah bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Siwon segera mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Siwon dan memandang _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu. "Ada apa, Siwon? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi…saat aku pergi?" tanya Kibum pelan pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok," kata Siwon pelan.

"Apa ini masalah kakakmu? Masalah Kyuhyun? Atau malah keduanya?" tanya Kibum. Siwon langsung memandang Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Siwon. "Kau tahu Siwonnie…kau…jarang, kalau tidak bisa dibilang tidak pernah, bisa membohongi aku, juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Siwon terlihat bimbang sesaat sebelum kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh, Bummie, tidak ada apa-apa," tanya Siwon.

Kibum memandang Siwon dengan tatapan tajam sebelum menghela napas, "Kau tahu…tadi saat aku pulang meuju asrama, aku sempat melihat Kyuhyun. Meski cuma sekilas aku bisa melihat kalau dia terlihat kurang tidur dan gelisah. Apa itu yang membuatmu cemas?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Kibum segera mencengkeram lengan Siwon dan mengguncang lengan kekar itu pelan. "Siwon! Kau percaya padaku, kan? Kalau kau percaya padaku, katakan apa yang membuatmu ce—"

Perkataan Kibum langsung terputus saat tiba-tiba Siwon kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Kibum baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya lagi saat dia mendengar Siwon berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Kibummie…kau…percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Siwon. Kibum yang merasa bingung dengan tingkah Siwon itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku…aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, Bummie. Cerita ini…sudah lama kupendam sendirian dan hanya aku, Zhou Mi-_hyung_, dan Henry saja yang mengetahuinya. Cerita ini mungkin akan terdengar sulit dipercaya, tapi…tapi ini kenyataan, jadi aku harap kau percaya padaku," kata Siwon. "Cerita yang harus kau ketahui…karena kini kau terlibat dalam hidupku…"

Kibum hanya memandang Siwon dalam diam. "Ce…rita?" gumam Kibum pelan. "Cerita apa…yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?" tanyanya.

Siwon memandang _namjachingu_nya yang manis itu sambil tersenyum sedih. "Cerita tentang keluargaku…juga masa laluku…" katanya. "Cerita tentang kehidupanku dan seluruh keluargaku…sebelum Zhou Mi-_hyung_ membunuh orangtuaku dan pergi bersama Henry…"

* * *

><p>Kibum hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat saat Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya. "Si…Siwonnie…kau…apa yang kau katakan itu…bohong, kan?" kata Kibum dengan suara gemetar.<p>

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Aku tidak bohong, Kibummie. Semua yang kukatakan tadi itu benar…kenyataan yang nyata."

Kibum terdiam mendengar jawaban Siwon. Tanpa dia sadari tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dipakainya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka…kalau ada rahasia seperti itu yang tersimpan di keluarga Siwon.

"Apa karena itu…kau begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau tahu dulu aku mengira aku menyukai Kyuhyun, mencintainya…tapi dipikir lagi…mungkin pada dasarnya aku menyayanginya…karena dulu…dia selalu menempel dan hidup bersamaku," gumam Siwon. "Sejak aku sadar aku mencintaimu aku sadar, aku tidak pernah mengejar cinta Kyuhyun. Yang aku kejar adalah sikap manja dan polos yang selalu dia perlihatkan padaku sejak dia kecil…"

Kibum memandang Siwon dengan pandangan sedih sebelum mendatangi Siwon dan memeluk bahu _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu dengan lembut. "Kapan…kau akan memberitahu Kyuhyun soal ini?"

"Malam ini…" gumam Siwon pelan. Kibum langsung memandang Siwon dengan mata terbelalak.

"A…apa?" tanya Kibum. "Malam ini?" Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Aku akan memberitahukan Kyuhyun semuanya malam ini…sekaligus mengembalikan takdirnya ke takdir yang seharusnya. Aku…tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan apa pun darinya. Dia harus bangun…dan kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia harus kembali…ke dirinya yang seharusnya…" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat. "Kau…kau akan mendukungku, kan? Kau…tidak akan meninggalkanku karena ini, kan?"

Kibum memandang Siwon sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa pun pilihan Siwonnie, aku selalu percaya pada Siwonnie. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sisi Siwonnie, tidak akan meninggalkanmu…. Karena aku mencintai Siwonnie aku akan mendukung apa pun yang Siwonnie lakukan dan katakan, selama…hal yang Siwonnie lakukan itu benar…" gumam Kibum pelan sambil mengelus lengan Siwon. "Jadi…tenanglah Siwonnie…meski dunia menentangmu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu…"

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengecup dahi Kibum dengan lembut. "Terima kasih Kibummie…" kata Siwon sambil mengusap pipi Kibum dan mencium pipi putih itu. "Aku bersyukur…memiliki kamu di hidupku. Aku mencintaimu…Kibummie, sangat mencintaimu."

Kibum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku juga bersyukur memiliki Wonnie bersamaku. Aku bahagia bersama Wonnie, sangat bahagia…"

Siwon pun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Siwon dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Kibum pun segera membalas untuk mencium bibir Siwon dan membiarkan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu untuk terus melumat bibirnya. Kibum pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua, mencoba semakin dan semakin merasakan cinta yang dirasakan dan diberikan Siwon untuknya.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun duduk di tengah ranjangnya. Wajahnya tenggelam di balik lututnya. Hari ini pemandangan berdarah yang dia lihat sudah benar-benar parah, sampai pada tahap dia tidak bisa lagi membedakan tempat dia berada dan wajah orang yang dia lihat karena semuanya terselimuti darah. Dia langsung melarikan diri dari ruang kelas dan mengunci kamar asramanya (beruntung Changmin masih belum pulang dari pertandingan basketnya hingga minggu depan) untuk menyembunyikan sekaligus menenangkan diri.<p>

Bahkan di kamarnya pun Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, karena pemandangan berdarah di kamarnya tetap menghantuinya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desah napas seperti orang tercekik karena ketakutan. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata ketakutan mengalir dari matanya saat dia terisak pelan karena pemandangan darah yang dilihatnya terus-menerus itu akhirnya membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan semua darah yang dilihatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa dia sudah mulai gila? Atau ini tanda-tanda ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di tubuhnya? Kenapa dia harus melihat pemandangan semenakutkan ini?

Kyuhyun melirik kembali kamarnya sekilas, berharap kalau pemandangan berdarah itu akan pergi bersama dengan semua ketakutannya. Tapi sayang, semua harapannya itu tidak terpenuhi. Darah itu masih ada di sini, masih menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kamanya dengan warna merah. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan itu lagi untuk selamanya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan udara dingin di kamarnya bertiup dari jendela di ujung kamarnya. Kyuhyun memandang ke arah jendela itu dengan bingung karena dia yakin dia sudah menutup, bahkan mengunci semua jendela kamarnya.

Jadi bagaimana jendela kamarnya bisa terbuka?

Sebelum dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang membuka jendela dan memasuki kamarnya, sesosok _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ berpakaian hitam itu berlutut di hadapan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya dalam kepasrahan saat dia merasakan _namja_ di hadapannya memeluknya erat. _Namja_ itu mengelus rambut cokelat Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dari ranjang yang dari tadi didudukinya. _Namja_ tadi mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun _bridal-style_ di lengannya, membuat Kyuhyun, yang masih memejamkan matanya, segera menyandarkan kepalanya di dada _namja_ yang sedang mengangkat tubuhnya itu. Entah kenapa…dia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan _namja_ itu, begitu nyamannya…hingga rasanya ingin tertidur di pelukan _namja_ ini dan melupakan semuanya….

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, _namja_ tadi segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan angin malam yang berhembus di kamar yang kini kosong itu.

* * *

><p>Dinginnya angin malam membuat Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat kalau kini dia berada di tepi atap gedung sekolah, yang sekarang sudah kosong (karena malam sudah tiba). Matanya langsung menangkap pemandangan malam yang indah dari kota yang ada di dekat sekolah. Lampu-lampu dari rumah-rumah di kota yang bagaikan permata yang berserakan cukup membuat Kyuhyun terpesona saat memandangnya.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang telah membawanya pergi dari kamarnya dan membawanya ke sini.

"Siwon…-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon duduk di tepi atap dengan tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring di pangkuannya. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun di lengannya sehingga Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling berpandangan. Siwon tersenyum dan kembali mengusap pipi dan rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Siwon-_hyung_…kenapa…kau membawaku ke sini?" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"Supaya aku…tidak menyebabkan kekacauan yang tidak perlu," kata Siwon. "Dan juga supaya…aku bisa menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat untuk membuka matamu untuk kedua kalinya. Karena aku perlu melihat matamu...agar aku yakin kalau keputusanku ini tidak salah."

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon dan melihat kalau kini wajah Siwon dipenuhi dengan kesedihan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Siwon lembut, seolah berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan di wajah _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya dan tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku, Kyu…tapi aku harus membangunkanmu. Aku harus menyadarkanmu sebelum kau rusak. Maafkan aku, Kyu… sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kumohon…jangan membenciku setelah semua ini berakhir. Aku tidak bisa…membiarkanmu rusak karena semua ini."

Kyuhyun yang memandang Siwon dengan pandangan bingung yang terlihat sayu itu membuatnya tidak pernah menyadari mulut Siwon yang sekarang berada di lehernya, dia juga tidak pernah menyadari Siwon yang menjilat lehernya, tepat di bagian nadinya. Dia hanya sadar…saat Siwon menggigit leher Kyuhyun.

"S-Siwon-_hyung_!" Perasaan ketakutan yang luar biasa membuat Kyuhyun berontak di pelukan Siwon. Dia berusaha menjerit saat dia merasakan Siwon mulai meminum darahnya tapi Siwon segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, meredam suara jeritan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon segera melepaskan taringnya dari leher Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berlumuran darah. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu menghapus darah di bibirnya sambil memandangi Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin pucat dari biasanya dan dia bernapas dengan lemah…mata Kyuhyun kembali terpejam dan tangannya yang terlihat pucat dan gemetar menggenggam tangan Siwon yang menutup mulutnya dengan lemah.

Melihat itu Siwon segera menggigit tangannya, membuat darahnya mengalir di lengannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Siwon segera meletakkan tangannya di bibir Kyuhyun, membiarkan darah di lengannya mengalir ke mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah meminum darahnya, Siwon segera melepaskan tangannya dan mengusap darah yang menetes dari ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi Kyu…sebentar lagi insting vampiremu akan bangun. Dirimu yang tertidur begitu lama itu akan bangun dan kau akan kembali menjadi dirimu yang seharusnya. Menjadi penghuni dunia malam…seperti aku dan Sungmin…" gumam Siwon pelan sambil mengusap rambut, pipi, dan bibir Kyuhyun. "Bangun menjadi monster yang meminum darah yang hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama…sama seperti diriku, Kibummie, dan Sungmin."

* * *

><p>PRANG!<p>

Sungmin berbalik dari buku yang sedang dibacanya saat dia melihat suara benda pecah itu. Dia melihat kalau mug pink bergambar kelinci miliknya pecah berserakan di lantai.

"Kyaaa~padahal ini gelas yang diberikan Kyunnie saat kencan pertamaku dengannya!" seru Sungmin kecewa sambil memunggut pecahan-pecahan gelas yang kini berserakan di lantai kamar asramanya.

Yesung, yang saat itu baru saja ingin memasuki kamar asramanya bersama Sungmin menatap terkejut ke arah Sungmin dan segera berlari mendatangi Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin?" tanya Yesung sambil mengguncang bahu Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya…aku baik-baik saja, hyung…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, bodoh?" seru Yesung sambil ikut memunggut pecahan mug di lantai. "Kau menangis, Sungmin!"

Sungmin memandang Yesung dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia segera mengusap pipinya dan menyadari kalau kini pipinya memang sudah basah dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti dari matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sungmin?" tanya Yesung sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin, berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku…aku tidak tahu, _hyung_…" kata Sungmin sambil terisak pelan. "Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedih…. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa sedih tapi…tapi…hatiku…terasa sangat sakit, _hyung_…." Yesung pun hanya diam sambil sesekali mengusap rambut Sungmin untuk menenangkan _namja_ bermata kelinci itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bau yang tidak asing bagi Sungmin tercium oleh penciuman tajam _namja_ manis itu. Wajah Sungmin segera berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan dan cemas. Dia memandang ke arah jendelanya. "Tidak mungkin…. Ini…ini bohong…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Sungmin? Sungmin, ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku mencium…bau darah Kyuhyun, tapi bukan hanya itu…" kata Sungmin pelan. "Aku merasakan dua aura vampire di tempat bau darah Kyuhyun berasal…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, semuanya ini chapter berikutnya~**

**Oke, semuanya sudah gak terlalu penasaran lagi di chapter ini, kan? Saya sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau…yap, Kyuhyun-oppa itu vampire, seperti Sungmin-oppa, tapi alasan kenapa insting vampirenya gak bangun sebelumnya itu akan saya jelasin di chapter-chapter berikutnya, jadi saya mohon kalian nunggu sebentar lagi ya, para readers~**

**Dan…sekitar beberapa chapter ke depan (karena saya nggak yakin berapa chapter) kayaknya saya bakal masukin cerita flashback dulu, oke? Tentang gimana WonKyuMi hidup sebelum Zhou Mi membunuh orangtuanya, gimana HenMin hidup sama orangtua mereka, gimana ZhouRy ketemu dan saling suka gimana orangtua Sungmin bisa meninggal dan Sungmin jadi vampire sampai kejadian pembunuhan orangtua Siwon yang dilakukan Zhou Mi. jadi maaf karena saya malah nambahin jumlah chapter di fic ini karena cerita flashback ini, ya? –bungkuk-**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat para readers dan reviewers sekalian yang sudah mau memberikan review untuk fic saya ini! Saya sangat menghargai semua review kalian! Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya~**

**Oke, kayaknya sekian saja! Dan seperti biasa, saya memohon pada para readers sekalian untuk memberi review untuk fic saya ini~ karena review bagi saya adalah sebuah tanda kalau masih ada yang membaca dan menyukai cerita saya! **

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu di mulutnya. Apa…itu darah? Tapi kenapa…terasa begitu enak? Apa dia sudah menjadi vampire? Ah ya…karena Siwon sudah menggigitnya tentu saja dia sekarang adalah vampire. Tapi…

Kenapa dia merasa rasa darah seperti ini tak asing baginya ya?

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan-ingatan masa lalu Kyuhyun berkelebat di ingatan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Siapa dia, siapa keluarganya, apa yang terjadi padanya…semuanya…

Dia mengingat semuanya…

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak saat semua ingatan itu menghantamnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah bangun, Kyu?"

Dan saat itu Kyuhyun melihat sosok Siwon dengan senyum yang sama, perhatian yang sama, kehangatan yang sama, rasa sayang yang sama…padanya, hanya saja dalam sosok yang lebih muda.

Di ingatan masa lalunya.

"Apa kau ingat siapa aku?" tanya Siwon sambil tetap tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengusap rambut cokelat _namja_ penggila game itu.

Air mata menetes dari mata Kyuhyun saat ingatannya tentang Siwon menari-nari dalam pikirannya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah Siwon, seakan-akan berusaha menyentuh _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu.

"_Hyu_―"

"Mulanya kupikir aku yang salah…" gumam seseorang di atas mereka, membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka berdua langsung bertatapan dengan mata Sungmin yang terlihat marah dan kecewa, meski ada kesedihan terbayang di bola mata cokelat Sungmin yang memandang dua _namja_ di bawahnya itu. "Mulanya kupikir darah Kyuhyun yang kucium darimu itu salah…ternyata itu semua benar. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi atau pun berkhayal, tapi…aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu…"

"Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pelukan Siwon dengan pandangan khawatir, bersalah, dan cemas. Entah kenapa melihat Sungmin memandangnya dengan pandangan marah dan sedih seperti itu…membuatnya sakit dan sedih. Kyuhyun tidak mau pandangan itu ada di wajah Sungmin, juga tidak ingin pandangan itu ditujukan untuknya.

Karena dia merasa Sungmin kecewa padanya, Sungmin sedih karenanya. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh…tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Yang tidak bisa kumaafkan adalah kenyataan ada dua aura vampire yang kurasakan…" tanpa basa-basi Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang dia bawa dan mengarahkannya ke arah dua _namja_ di bawahnya itu. "Berani-beraninya kau mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi vampire, Choi Siwon!"

Tapi yang membuat Sungmin terkejut, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya di depan Siwon, seolah berusaha melindungi _namja_ bertubuh kekar di belakangnya, yang hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tenang , itu dari pistol yang mengancam akan mengakhiri hidupnya, yang kini berada di tangan Sungmin itu.

"Hentikan, _hyung_! Jangan tembak Siwon-_hyung_! Aku mohon jangan lukai dia!" seru Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Minggir dan menjauh dari sana, Kyu!" seru Sungmin sambil mengokang pistolnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi vampire, kan? Dan sekarang kau adalah vampire dan aku tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun yang menjadikanmu vampire!"

"Kumohon jangan lukai Siwon-_hyung_! Dia…dia…" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengangkatnya dan kembali memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan memohon.

"Dia kakakku, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin langsung terpaku mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang memegang pistol yang dia arahkan ke kedua vampire di bawahnya itu langsung gemetar. "A…apa?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Siwon-_hyung_ adalah kakak kandungku! Keluargaku, _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun. "Tolong jangan lukai dia. Dia…Siwon-_hyung_ tidak…"

Siwon segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, membuat _namja_ berambut cokelat itu menatap _namja_ bertubuh kekar di belakangnya itu sejenak. Dia melihat Siwon yang tersenyum padanya sebelum menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang lain dan menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke pelukannya.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin-_ssi_," bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. "Karena itu tidurlah Kyu…." Kyuhyun langsung merasa matanya menjadi berat, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk jatuh tertidur sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan, bersama dengan setetes air mata yang kembali mengalir dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku…Sungmin-_hyung_…"

* * *

><p>Setelah Siwon merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun tergeletak lemas di pelukannya, dia segera mencium dahi adiknya itu lembut sebelum menggendongnya di lengannya. Siwon segera melompat ke tempat Sungmin berdiri, tepat di hadapan <em>namja<em> manis bermata kelinci yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, terlalu shock dengan semua informasi yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dia…kau…yang dia katakan tadi…" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Semua yang Kyu katakan tadi adalah benar, tidak ada satu pun yang merupakan kebohongan," kata Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin. "Kyu adalah adikku, sekaligus anak bungsu keluarga Choi, Choi Kyuhyun," kata Siwon. "Aku tidak pernah mengubahnya menjadi vampire, sejak awal Kyu sendiri adalah vampire."

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan itu. Pistol yang dia pegang terlepas dari tangannya dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai beton yang mereka pijak. _Namja_ manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum memandang Kyuhyun yang tertidur di gendongan Siwon itu dengan pandangan sedih dan terluka.

Dia tidak mau begini…dia tidak mau takdir yang seperti ini. Kenapa…kenapa orang yang paling dicintainya di atas apa pun juga ternyata adalah makhluk yang begitu dia benci? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu?

Sungmin mencengkeram kemeja yang dia pakai saat air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil menangis sesenggukan. Dia…dia tidak bisa lagi mengerti. Dia tidak ingin mengerti. Dia tidak tahu lagi…dia harus bagaimana.

Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan simpati sebelum berjalan mendekati _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Identitas dan masa lalu Kyuhyun juga cerita kalian selama ini mungkin palsu," kata Siwon pelan. "Tapi cinta dan rasa sayangnya untukmu itu adalah nyata, Sungmin-_ssi_. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kau pun mencintainya. Cerita cinta kalian itu nyata, jadi tolong…jangan menyangkalnya." Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur itu dengan sedih. "Dia hanya terjebak di antara takdir kejam yang tidak pantas dia hadapi, Kyu tidak bersalah apa-apa, jadi jangan menjauhi dan menyangkal dirinya dan membuatnya terluka."

"Apa pedulimu tentang itu?" bentak Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya! Kau yang membuat ini semua terjadi! Kau yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun jadi begini!" Sungmin memandang Siwon dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Aku sangat membencimu, Siwon! Seumur hidupku aku akan membencimu!"

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak butuh kau menyayangi dan memperhatikanku," kata Siwon. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak membuat satu-satunya kebahagiaan adikku lenyap tanpa sisa karena sesuatu yang bahkan bukan salahnya. Jangan membuang cinta yang sungguh-sungguh dia miliki untukmu…"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Siwon, sebelum akhirnya bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya…. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku bersumpah untuk menerima dan menyayanginya. Aku mencintai Kyunnie, dan apa pun sosoknya, rasa cintaku padanya akan tetap ada, tidak akan berubah sedikitpun…"

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu sudah cukup…" katanya sambil kembali berdiri. "Asalkan Kyu mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan bisa tetap tersenyum bahagia bersamamu itu sudah cukup…"

Sungmin ikut berdiri bersama Siwon. Dia memandang Siwon sejenak. "Tapi jangan harap aku melupakan rasa benciku padamu, Siwon-_ssi_. Aku hanya peduli, memprioritaskan, dan menyayangi Kyuhyun. Dia adalah adikmu bukan berarti aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Kau tetap vampire, dan aku tetap…seorang vampire _hunter_. Hanya Kyunnie…satu-satunya vampire yang kupedulikan dan kuterima…" kata Sungmin tajam pada Siwon yang hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu…" bisik Siwon. "Dan sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak perlu kau menyukaiku, Sungmin-_ssi_. Kau juga…bukan orang favoritku di dunia ini dan aku hanya mentoleransi keberadaanmu karena Kyuhyun mencintaimu."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki berlari mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua segera menoleh dan melihat Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Yesung yang berlari mendekati mereka. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan kerah kemeja berlumur darah di gendongan Siwon, Leeteuk langsung berhenti berlari dan memandang Siwon dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau…menyadarkannya, ya? Membangunkan diri vampire yang selama ini tertidur di diri Kyuhyun?" gumam Leeteuk pelan. "Meski aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi entah kapan sejak lama…aku tetap tidak bisa siap…untuk menerimanya…"

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_…" kata Siwon pelan. "Aku harus melakukan ini…sebelum mental Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi menerima semua tekanan yang dia terima dan dia gila."

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi…tidak ada yang berubah darinya, kan? Meski dia sekarang vampire dia…tetap Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Leeteuk pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamanya dia akan tetap menjadi Kyuhyun yang _hyung_ rawat selama sepuluh tahun ini. Tidak akan ada yang berubah…selamanya. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, tidak peduli apa pun sosoknya."

Yesung berjalan ke arah Sungmin. "Apa…alasanmu melakukan ini? Apa sebenarnya…alasan sampai insting vampire Kyuhyun harus disegel?" tanya Yesung.

"Sepertinya kau sedikitpun tidak terkejut," kata Siwon pada Yesung yang hanya tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah vampire. Begini-begini aku melakukan penyelidikan tentang Kyuhyun secara diam-diam karena aku sedikit curiga kenapa vampire darah murni sepertimu begitu mengistimewakan dia yang hanya seorang manusia biasa, dan aku menemukan fakta bahwa dia adalah vampire setelah menemukan ada suatu gen dan DNA dalam darahnya yang cukup tidak normal untuk menggolongkan darah Kyuhyun sebagai darah manusia, tapi sangat cocok untuk menggolongkannya sebagai darah vampire. Dan fakta kalau kau membangunkan insting vampirenya memberitahuku kalau kau adalah kakaknya karena insting vampire yang tersegel hanya bisa dibangkitkan dengan darah orang yang memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lain," kata Yesung tenang. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang duniamu juga dirimu. Satu-satunya yang tidak kumengerti hanya alasannya."

"Alasan…" gumam Siwon pelan. "Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menceritakannya karena cerita ini cukup panjang."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan," kata Sungmin tajam. "Ceritakan apa alasanmu juga keluargamu memalsukan hidup Kyuhyun selama ini! Dan kenapa kau harus membohongiku dan juga Kyuhyun selama ini?"

"Kenapa nadamu itu seolah-olah kau menyalahkan aku!" bentak Siwon tiba-tiba. "Semua ini terjadi karena adikmu!"

Sungmin langsung terkesiap mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Adik…ku?" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Ya, adikmu!" seru Siwon. "Seandainya…seandainya adikmu tidak pernah mengenal kakakku dan membuatnya mencintai adikmu itu secara membabi buta semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Semua ini salah adikmu juga dirimu! Jangan bicara seolah-olah ini salahku!"

Sungmin terdiam, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan erat, membuat Yesung menoleh dengan cemas padanya. Aura Sungmin terlihat gelap, cukup untuk memberitahu kalau _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu sedang murka.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya kalian saling menyalahkan," kata Kangin yang memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya sebelum suasana di antara Siwon dan Sungmin bertambah buruk. "Lebih baik kalian bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah dan biarkan dia beristirahat sementara itu kau, Siwon, bisa menceritakan semua hal tentang masa lalu kalian dengan santai tanpa gangguan.

Siwon dan Sungmin diam membisu sejenak sebelum sama-sama menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan ke arah rumah kepala sekolah, mengikuti Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Yesung.

* * *

><p>Begitu tiba di rumah kepala sekolah, Siwon segera berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun diikuti oleh Sungmin. Saat Siwon melihat itu dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak percaya kalau aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan Kyu, ya?" tanya Siwon.<p>

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya harus membuat diriku ini percaya kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja," kata Sungmin. "Aku perlu bukti…kalau benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengannya, kalau dia memang hanya tertidur dan akan membuka matanya lagi."

Siwon menghela napas sebelum menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke tangan Sungmin, yang menerimanya dengan bingung. "Habiskan waktu dan yakinkan dirimu sesukamu kalau Kyu baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggumu di lantai bawah." _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu pun segera berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap di gendongannya.

Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan enteng (selain karena tubuh Kyuhyun memang tergolong kurus, tubuh Sungmin juga terlatih dengan latihan _taekwondo_ yang selalu dia lakukan sejak kecil sehingga membawa tubuh Kyuhyun, yang meski lebih tinggi darinya itu, bukan masalah yang berarti untuk _namja_ manis itu) dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Sungmin memandangi wajah namjachingunya itu sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum mengecup dahi _namja_ berambut cokelat itu.

"Kau…harus bangun ya, Kyunnie. Meski saat bangun nanti kau adalah vampire, kau…tetap Kyunnieku…" gumam Sungmin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie yang kucintai…. Satu-satunya milikku yang paling kusayangi."

Sungmin tahu kalau kini dia begitu kekanakan dan konyol. Kyuhyun hanya tidur bukan mati jadi kenapa dia harus memohon _namja_ berambut cokelat itu untuk bangun? Tentu saja _namja_ maniak game itu akan bangun.

Hanya saja…Sungmin takut, kalau Kyuhyun malah menyangkal dirinya akibat takut Sungmin menolak dirinya karena sekarang dia vampire dan menolak untuk membuka matanya dan memilih untuk terus tidur…untuk selamanya, tanpa pernah bangun lagi. Bagaimanapun…kalau Kyuhyun sendiri tak ingin bangun maka dia tak akan bangun, kan?

Dan Sungmin tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia harus meyakinkan Kyuhyun, meyakinkan _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu kalau dia menerima diri _namja_ berambut cokelat yang selalu dicintainya itu apa adanya, siapa pun dan apa pun diri Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Sungmin pun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut sebelum berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan pelan, membiarkan Kyuhyun tertidur pulas dan berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Kini saatnya dia mengetahui kebenaran…tentang semua hal yang terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

><p>Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Di sana dia melihat kalau semua orang sudah berada di sana. Dia pun segera menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, tepat di sebelah Yesung, dan memandang Siwon yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tajam.<p>

"Sekarang ceritakan semuanya," kata Sungmin. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan apa hubungannya Henry dengan semuanya."

Siwon tersenyum mencemooh di balik gelas teh yang dipegangnya, seolah-olah mencemooh Sungmin yang sama sekali buta tentang hubungan adiknya dengan Zhou Mi yang sudah menyebabkan semua kehancuran hidup keluarga mereka. "Baiklah," katanya sambil meletakkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya di atas meja.

"Kyuhyun, seperti yang sudah kukatakan adalah adikku sekaligus anak ketiga sekaligus anak bungsu di keluarga Choi," kata Siwon.

"Tapi…tidak pernah ada pernyataan resmi dalam data keluargamu kalau Kyuhyun itu adikmu, bahkan di data resmi keluargamu kaulah anak bungsu keluarga Choi, bukan Kyuhyun," kata Yesung. "Bahkan seandainya kau tidak membangkitkan insting vampirenya tadi aku tidak akan tahu kalau dia adikmu."

"Kurasa para vampire hunter seperti kalian tahu…sepuluh tahun lalu hubungan para vampire sangat buruk. Vampire-vampire rendah mulai melakukan pemberontakan pada vampire darah murni karena posisi mereka sebagai pemimpin ras vampire. Para vampire tingkat bawah menginginkan kekuatan vampire ras murni untuk menaikkan derajat mereka dan menjadi penguasa. Bahkan saat itu para senior di senat sendiri ingin memanfaatkan posisi darah murni itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Karena itu _appa_ dan _umma_ memutuskan untuk merahasiakan dan menyembunyikan Kyu," kata Siwon.

"Kenapa harus disembunyikan? Vampire darah murni adalah tingkatan vampire dengan kekuatan melebihi vampire lain. Mereka itu vampire di antara vampire!" seru Sungmin. "Seharusnya mudah saja bagi mereka untuk membunuh semua vampire yang melawan mereka."

"Tapi tidak begitu halnya dengan vampire yang masih anak-anak dengan kekuatan yang belum terasah sempurna dan tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Kangin, membuat Sungmin langsung memandang '_appa_'nya itu. "Kau harus ingat, Min. Usia Kyu saat itu baru lima tahun, kekuatan darah murninya sudah tentu belum berkembang. Dia adalah mangsa yang paling mudah dan tepat untuk diincar oleh para vampire pemberontak."

"Benar," kata Siwon. "_Appa_ dan _umma_ takut kalau para vampire itu memanfaatkan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sama sekali belum bisa bertarung saat itu. Karena itu mereka merahasiakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kyu…tidak pernah sekali pun diijinkan keluar dari _mansion_ kami. Dunianya saat itu hanya ruangan tempat kami biasa berkumpul bersama dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanyalah taman _mansion_ kami, tempat aku dan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ biasa menemaninya bermain. _Appa_ dan _umma_ tidak pernah mengijinkan aku dan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ membawa Kyu keluar…dan hanya bisa membawa cerita-cerita dunia luar untuknya."

**FLASHBACK**

_Kyuhyun kecil (yang saat itu berumur sekitar lima tahun) sedang duduk di atas sofa, sebuah PSP tergenggam erat di tangannya, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang imut saat dia kembali memenangkan level yang dimainkannya._

"_Aigo Kyu~apa kau tidak bosan memainkan PSP itu seharian?" seru seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu Kyu duduk di samping anak itu dan mengusap rambut hitam anak kecil itu dengan penuh sayang._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum pada ibunya. "Tentu saja aku tidak bosan, umma! Ternyata PSP itu menyenangkan! Appa, terima kasih sudah memberikan ini padaku!" seru Kyuhyun pada seorang pria tampan yang duduk di hadapannya sambil membaca buku. Pria itu tersenyum penuh sayang saat mendengar perkataan anak bungsunya itu._

"_Dasar kau, kau benar-benar mengajarkan anak bungsu kita yang manis ini sesuatu yang tidak baik, seharusnya aku tahu kau itu membawa pengaruh buruk untuk anak-anak kita," kata nyonya Choi pada suaminya, membuat suaminya tertawa geli mendengar perkataan istrinya._

_Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung terlihat sumringah. Anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu segera berlari menuju pintu di depannya, bersamaan dengan masuknya dua sosok remaja ke ruangan itu. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menerjang mereka dan memeluk dua remaja itu dengan erat._

"_Mimi-ge, Siwon-hyung, selamat datang~" serunya pada dua sosok kakaknya itu dengan manja. Dia memeluk kedua kakaknya itu dengan erat, seolah-olah baru saja bertemu lagi dengan kedua kakaknya itu setelah sekian lama._

"_Kami pulang, Kyu~" kata Siwon (yang saat itu berumur sekitar10 tahun) sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang._

"_Aigo~Kui Xian~kita kan baru berpisah tadi pagi, tapi kau manja sekali sih?" kata Zhou Mi (yang saat itu berumur sekitar delapan belas tahun) sambil berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memeluk adik bungsunya itu dengan gemas. "Tapi itu membuatmu sangat imut, Kui Xian~"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum mengerutkan dahi saat dia menggenggam tangan kedua kakaknya itu. "Siwon-hyung, Mimi-ge, tangan kalian berdua dingin…" kata Kyuhyun cemas._

"_Begitu?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil mencium pucuk kepala adik bungsunya itu. "Mungkin karena di luar turun salju."_

"_Salju?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung pada kedua kakaknya itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut._

"_Salju itu sebuah benda yang putih dan dingin," kata Siwon sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Sesuatu yang indah tapi juga membawa virus demam yang jahat. Lebih baik kau tidak melihatnya Kyu, salju itu musuh yang tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, nanti bisa-bisa kau malah sakit lagi."_

_Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung pada kedua kakaknya itu sebelum tersenyum dan kembali memeluk dua kakaknya itu. Siwon dan Zhou Mi hanya balas tersenyum pada adik bungsu mereka itu sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil adik mereka itu dan membawanya ke sofa tempat kedua orang tua mereka berada._

"_Zhou Mi bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya ayah mereka pada Zhou Mi yang sedang menggendong Kyuhyun. Ya, Zhou Mi adalah designer pakaian yang cukup terkenal, selain karena fashion sensenya cukup bagus, teman-teman vampirenya yang tampan dan cantik yang sudah dia daulat untuk menjadi model pakaian perusahaannya benar-benar telah memberikan kesan kalau pakaian yang dia desain 'sempurna' sehingga hanya dalam waktu sebentar saja, dia sudah cukup terkenal sebagai desainer pakaian muda terkenal yang cukup punya nama._

"_Sangat baik dan lancar~" kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. "Pesanan dan fashion show juga menunggu. Sepertinya aku akan sibuk sekali beberapa minggu ke depan."_

"_Pasti itu karena karir Jessica sedang naik," kata nyonya Choi sambil tersenyum. "Dan Siwon apa kau bersenang-senang dengan Kibum, Heechul, dan Hankyung?" tanya ibunya pada anak kedua mereka yang kini sedang melepas mantelnya._

"_Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan Kibum. Seperti biasa Heechul-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung mengacangiku karena terlalu asyik satu sama lain, mentang-mentang sebentar lagi akan ditunangkan mereka berdua bertingkah seperti dunia milik berdua," kata Siwon sambil mencibir._

"_Pantas saja kau itu begitu dingin dan serius" kata Zhou Mi yang kini duduk di sofa dengan Kyuhyun di pangkuannya. "Soalnya setiap saat kau terus bergaul dengan Kibum, putra keluarga Kim yang dikenal dengan julukan 'snow white' saking coolnya."_

"_Memangnya itu sesuatu yang salah?" seru Siwon. "Setidaknya dia mengerti aku…dan selalu mau berada di sampingku…dan lagipula…Kibummie itu manis, sopan, dan baik, tidak seperti Heechul-hyung yang otoriter dan egois," gumam Siwon pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Bahkan menurutku Heechul-hyung itu setuju ditunangkan dengan Hankyung-hyung karena hanya Hangkyung-hyung yang rela melayaninya seperti budak setiap harinya."_

"_Sadis sekali perkataanmu, Choi Siwon," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi itu benar sekali, aku setuju dengan perkataamu. Aku akan kirimkan karangan bunga tanda simpati pada Han-gege saat upacara pertunangannya nanti."_

"_Hyung menyukai Kibum-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos pada kakak keduanya itu tiba-tiba, membuat Siwon terdiam sejenak. "Kalau menyukainya kenapa tidak menikahinya?"_

"_KYU~" seru Siwon dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku memang menyukai Kibum tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menikahinya~"_

"_Eh? Tapi kata appa…kalau ada dua orang yang saling menyukai maka mereka akan menyatukan diri mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum polos. "Dan appa bilang kalau mereka berdua akan melakukan sebuah aktivitas di ranjang yang disebut sek―"_

_Zhou Mi langsung membekap mulut adik bungsunya itu. "Kui Xian yang manis~kau belum boleh mengatakan kata-kata itu. Kau masih di bawah umur untuk kata itu!" katanya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung yang polos. Sementara itu, Siwon dan nyonya Choi langsung melotot ke arah ayah dan suami mereka yang langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di buku yang dibacanya, berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa._

"_APA YANG SUDAH KAU AJARKAN PADA ANAK KITA? DASAR SUAMI BODOH!" seru nyonya Choi pada suaminya sambil berjalan ke arah suaminya itu dan memukulinya. Siwon juga mendatangi ayah mereka dan menendang ayahnya itu._

"_Appa…apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Kyu?" seru Siwon pada ayah mereka._

_Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memandang Zhou Mi dengan pandangan bingung. "Gege, apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak kok, Kui Xian, tidak ada yang salah," kata namja berambut merah itu sambil kembali mengusap rambut adik bungsunya itu. "Mereka hanya sedang melakukan sesi ayah-ibu-anak yang biasa mereka lakukan." _

_Kyuhyun hanya memandang kakak pertamanya itu dengan pandangan kosong yang terlihat imut._

"_Kui Xian, sebagai anak yang manis dan baik tidak boleh mencontoh kegiatan yang dilakukan umma dan Siwon pada appa ya saat besar nanti," kata Zhou Mi sambil menutup telinga Kyuhyun dengan tangannya untuk menghindarkan Kyuhyun mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan nyonya Choi dan Siwon pada Tuan Choi. "Karena ini hal yang tidak baik~"_

_Kyuhyun hanya memandang ibunya dan Siwon yang masih menghajar dan memarahi ayahnya itu sebelum memandang Zhou Mi dan tersenyum manis sambil menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan kakak pertamanya itu._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Saat itu…aku, kami, benar-benar bahagia," kata Siwon. "Dunia yang terasa sempurna, seakan tidak ada apa pun yang bisa mengakhiri kebahagiaan kami. Aku selalu tertawa dan bahagia bersama Zhou Mi-<em>hyung<em> dan Kyu, tidak pernah sedih atau pun marah. Rasanya, dan jujur saja dalam hatiku aku berharap, kalau masa-masa damai dan bahagia seperti itu akan berlangsung selamanya."

"Tapi masa bahagia itu berakhir kan? Hanya sekitar…seharusnya paling lambat setahun setelah itu semuanya berakhir…" kata Kangin. "Karena Zhou Mi membunuh orangtuamu…."

"Kebahagiaan kami berakhir jauh sebelum masa pembunuhan itu," kata Siwon. "Semuanya mulai runtuh dan berakhir, semua masa-masa menyenangkan dan bahagia itu mulai berakhir sejak hari itu…saat Zhou Mi-_hyung_ bertemu dengannya…mencintainya dan begitu memprioritaskan dia…membuatnya lebih membelanya dan menghargainya daripada kami."

"Siapa dia…yang kau maksud?" kata Sungmin. tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkeram erat celana _jeans_ yang dipakainya, dalam hatinya Sungmin sadar siapa yang Siwon maksud, dan jujur saja, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia berdoa supaya dugaannya itu salah.

Sayang bukan itu kenyataan yang terjadi….

"Tentu saja adikmu…. Anak bungsu dari keluarga vampire _hunter_ terkenal keluarga Lee sekaligus _namjachingu_ Zhou Mi-_hyung_, orang yang dicintai Zhou Mi-_hyung_ melebihi siapa pun…bahkan kami, adik dan keluarganya sendiri…." _Namja_ tampan bertubuh kekar itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Lee Henry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREE~chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Oke, kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa para murid night class gak protes sekolah di SM Academy yang notabene didirikan Leeteuk ama Kangin yang merupakan seorang vampire hunter? Jawabannya…itu karena night class itu memang didirikan Leeteuk untuk menjembatani vampire dan manusia. Dia berpikir kalau bisa mendidik para vampire generasi muda untuk bergaul dan bersosialisasi dengan manusia maka perselisihan vampire dan manusia selama itu akan berakhir, makanya tak ada yang protes mengenai masalah pendirian night class itu, bagaimana pun juga night class itu kan dibangun untuk kepentingan bersama.**

**Dan…di chapter ini aku kembali menjelaskan satu fakta tentang siapa Kyuhyun-oppa kan? Yap, dia adik Siwon-oppa dan Zhou Mi-gege, dan buat para readers tolong jangan protes dan kecewa karena alur ini, ya? Aku sudah dari dulu mendambakan bisa melihat ato membaca scene WonKyu ama KyuMi yang cuma sebatas brothership gini sih~tapi apa mau dikata selalu~ aja WonKyu ama KyuMi itu dibuat romance makanya akhirnya saya bikin mereka berdua jadi kakaknya Kyu. Yah, kalau gak bisa lihat dan baca karena gak ada yang mau membuat fic brothership mereka setidaknya bisa buat sendiri, iya kan? Jadi mohon maklum ya~ -bungkuk- tapi…interaksi brothership mereka juga…gak terlalu berlebihan, kan?**

**Dan again~ buat nama keluarga Henry ama Kyuhyun aku buat menjadi Lee dan Choi karena di fic ini ceritanya mereka adik MiWon (kenapa berasa nyebut nama bumbu penyedap masakan, ya? –PLAK-) ama Sungmin, makanya nama keluarga mereka sama, oke para readers?**

**Selanjutnya…hmm…aku boleh nanya sama para readers nggak? Ini cuma kecemasan aku sepihak sih, tapi apa menurut kalian fic saya ini jadinya terlalu…bertele-tele? Karena konflik mereka banyak banget dan bercabang-cabang, apa fic ini…jadi terlalu kepanjangan dan bikin bosan? Ya…saya harap sih kalian jawab nggak, karena saya nggak tau gimana cara mendekin semua plot yang sudah tersusun rapi di otak saya –PLAK- -authorbego- tapi…para readers nggak bosan ama fic saya ini, kan?**

**Oke, pokoknya saya sangat~berterima kasih buat para readers yang masih sabar membaca, mengikuti, dan mereview fic saya yang benar-benar panjang ini! Saya sungguh~ berterima kasih! Apalagi yang mau mengikuti fic ini lagi seterusnya, saya makin berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian semua! –PLAK-**

**Oke, segini aja ramblingan saya yang panjang kali lebar ini. Seperti biasa saya kembali memohon review pada para readers ya? Setidaknya review itu menandakan kalian masih gak bosan dengan fic super duper panjang ini, hehehe…jadi tolong review ya para readers~**

**Oke meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

"_Kebahagiaan kami berakhir jauh sebelum masa pembunuhan itu," kata Siwon. "Semuanya mulai runtuh dan berakhir, semua masa-masa menyenangkan dan bahagia itu mulai berakhir sejak hari itu…saat Zhou Mi-hyung bertemu dengannya…mencintainya dan begitu memprioritaskan dia…membuatnya lebih membelanya dan menghargainya daripada kami."_

"_Siapa dia…yang kau maksud?" kata Sungmin. tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkeram erat celana jeans yang dipakainya, dalam hatinya Sungmin sadar siapa yang Siwon maksud, dan jujur saja, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia berdoa supaya dugaannya itu salah._

_Sayang bukan itu kenyataan yang terjadi…._

"_Tentu saja adikmu…. Anak bungsu dari keluarga vampire hunter terkenal keluarga Lee sekaligus namjachingu Zhou Mi-hyung, orang yang dicintai Zhou Mi-hyung melebihi siapa pun…bahkan kami, adik dan keluarganya sendiri…." Namja tampan bertubuh kekar itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin tajam._

"_Lee Henry…"_

* * *

><p>Sungmin terdiam dan membeku di tempat duduknya saat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Matanya terbelalak menatap mata Siwon yang balas memandangnya dengan dingin.<p>

"Semua yang Zhou Mi-_hyung_ lakukan semuanya hanya untuk Henry! Dia tidak mempedulikan apa pun selain Henry! Adikmu itu menggodanya dengan begitu sempurna! Membutakan mata dan hati Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sehingga melakukan ini semua!" seru Siwon. "Bahkan sampai sekarang pun begitu! Dia kembali ke sini…kembali menantangku…semuanya hanya untuk adikmu yang terus dia perlakukan seperti boneka kaca rapuh di tangannya itu! Kalau kau mau menyalahkanku tentang perbuatanku yang mengembalikan insting vampire Kyu maka salahkanlah adikmu itu!"

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Sungmin membalas perkataan _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya itu. "Apa urusan Henry dengan Kyuhyun saat ini! Adikku itu sudah mati! Dia tewas saat vampire brengsek itu menyerang rumah kami delapan tahun lalu!"

Siwon langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Kau itu bodoh, Sungmin!" seru Siwon. "Kejadian penyerangan vampire di rumahmu delapan tahun lalu itu adalah perbuatan Zhou Mi-_hyung_! Dia menyuruh seorang vampire darah murni yang memang membenci keluargamu karena telah membunuh tunangan vampire itu untuk membunuh keluargamu agar dia bisa membawa Henry pergi dari rumahmu! Apa tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir di kepalamu itu kalau pembantaian di rumahmu itu adalah rencana Zhou Mi-_hyung_ dan Henry untuk melenyapkan semua orang yang menentang hubungan mereka berdua? Apa juga kau tidak pernah mengira kalau wanita yang menggigitmu dan mengubahmu menjadi vampire itu semua karena Henry yang memintanya pada Zhou Mi-_hyung_? Karena Adikmu itu ingin kau menderita sebisa mungkin selama hidupmu karena dia begitu membencimu? Henry, adikmu itu, masih hidup dan sehat, dia pergi bersama Zhou Mi-_hyung_ dan tinggal bersamanya sejak kejadian penyerangan itu hingga dia kembali ke sini!"

Sungmin merasa napasnya tercekat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus lehernya, tempat di mana vampire yang menggigitnya delapan tahun yang lalu menancapkan taringnya. Rasa sakit saat taring itu menembus lehernya masih terasa…masih menghantuinya…. Sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa melupakan malam berdarah itu. Perasaan bersalah karena orang-orang yang dia sayangi tewas dengan kejam karena saat itu dia begitu lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terpaku dan pasrah menerima keadaan….

Dan kini dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kalau rasa sakit itu disebabkan oleh adiknya. Kalau adiknya membuatnya seperti ini. Dia, dia tidak mau percaya kalau malam berdarah itu…kalau penyebab malam berdarah itu, kalau penyebab kematian orang tuanya di malam itu, takdirnya yang berubah malam itu, semuanya adalah karena adiknya.

"Bohong…" kata Sungmin dengan suara gemetar. "Itu semua bohong! Henry tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Dia…Henry itu…Dia akrab denganku, menyayangi…"

"Apa kau kira karena adikmu itu selalu akrab denganmu dia menyayangimu?" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum merendahkan pada Sungmin. "Sampai kapan kau ingin bermimpi, Sungmin? Kenyataannya adalah adikmu itu membencimu. Dia membenci segala hal di dirimu, kesempurnaan dan semua hal yang dia inginkan selalu kau rebut darinya, mana mungkin dia tidak membencimu? Kau begitu sombong, mengira sudah membahagiakan adikmu itu tapi kenyataanya kau membuangnya! Berdiri dengan sombong di tengah pujian orang tua dan keluargamu yang lain dan meninggalkannya, tidak pernah sekali pun menyadari sakit hati adikmu itu…kakak macam apa kau sebenarnya?" Siwon mengusap rambutnya sebelum memandang Sungmin yang wajahnya terlihat pias. "Seandainya kau keluargaku, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti adikmu, untuk memastikan kalau kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan dengan kesombongan yang selama ini kau lakukan."

Sungmin merasa ditampar dengan keras mendengar perkataan Siwon. Dia…apa dia memang selama ini begitu kejam memperlakukan Henry? Apa memang dia selama ini sebenarnya menyakiti Henry sampai seperti itu? Begitu dalam hingga dia berubah menjadi manusia dingin yang tidak merasa apa pun saat menumpahkan darah keluarganya sendiri?

Di ingatannya, Henry tidak seperti yang Siwon katakan. Di ingatan Sungmin Henry adiknya itu adalah anak yang manis, manja, dan juga polos. Anak yang selalu datang padanya untuk memeluknya dan bermanja-manja padanya. Henry…adiknya itu begitu suci, tidak sekalipun Sungmin berpikir kalau Henry bisa berpikiran jahat dan membenci seseorang apalagi sampai melukai dan membunuh seseorang.

Bagi Sungmin, Henry adalah malaikatnya yang manis… dan pemikiran itu tidak berubah. Sampai sekarang Henry tetap malaikat yang Sungmin banggakan dan sayangi.

Setidaknya hingga hari ini…hari saat Sungmin tahu ada kegelapan yang bersemayam di hati Henry selama ini.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sungmin (yang saat itu berusia sekitar delapan tahun) berjalan celingukan di halaman rumahnya yang luas. Wajah imutnya terlihat cemas saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Wajahnya terlihat lega saat dia melihat anak kecil berambut cokelat yang berusia sekitar tujuh tahun yang sedang duduk di padang bunga milik keluarganya sambil memain-mainkan batang bunga daisy di tangannya sambil tersenyum manis._

"_HENRY!" seru Sungmin sambil berjalan ke padang bunga itu untuk mendatangi anak kecil berambut cokelat itu. Anak kecil yang bernama Henry itu segera menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Wajahnya langsung dihiasi senyum lebar saat dia berdiri dan berlari untuk memeluk Sungmin._

"_Hyung~!" seru Henry riang sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum saat dia merasakan hangat tubuh adik kesayangannya itu di tubuhnya._

"_Lagi-lagi kau bermain-main di taman bunga," kata Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut Henry dengan penuh sayang. "Ayo, kau harus masuk rumah, kau kan sedang demam seharusnya kau berbaring saja di rumah."_

_Henry hanya menghela napas dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin. "Demamnya bohong kok~aku hanya tidak mau pergi bersama appa dan umma…"_

"_Kau begitunya tidak mau bertemu Kangin-hyung dan Teuki-hyung ya? Mereka itu baik, kok…" kata Sungmin. _

"_Tapi tetap saja…mereka itu vampire hunter," kata Henry. "Setiap melihat mereka aku…aku merasa kalau appa dam umma kecewa padaku. Bagaimana pun kan aku tidak bisa menjadi vampire hunter dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, appa dan umma pasti malu punya anak sepertiku."_

_Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di pipi Henry yang sedikit bersemu merah dan mengusap pipi anak kecil berambut cokelat itu lembut. "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu Henry. Aku yakin appa dan umma pasti bangga padamu. Kau kan tidak meminta penyakitmu itu, jadi mana mungkin appa dan umma malu padamu. Kau itu baik, manis, sopan, kau itu sempurna Henry. Kau tidak boleh merendahkan diri seperti itu. Janji pada hyung kalau kau tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi."_

_Henry memandang Sungmin sejenak sambil terdiam sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku janji hyung, asalkan hyung janji tidak akan memaksakan diri dengan 'bagian'ku juga saat nanti hyung menjadi vampire hunter…" kata anak kecil itu pelan._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Sungmin merasa ingatannya tentang Henry begitu sempurna, begitu akrab dan bahagia, lalu kenapa dia bisa tidak menyadari perubahan diri Henry? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyadari kalau kemanisan dan kehangatan adiknya itu mulai berubah menjadi kebencian dan dingin? Sejak kapan adiknya yang baik hati itu berubah menjadi kejam?<p>

Dia…Sungmin terpaksa mengakui kalau Siwon benar. Selama ini dia mengabaikan Henry, dia berpikir Henry bahagia asalkan dia bahagia. Mereka kakak-adik dan Sungmin berpikir kalau sudah sewajarnya sebagai adiknya Henry bahagia untuknya seperti dia yang berusaha untuk memanjakan dan membahagiakan Henry.

Kalau dipikir lagi, ingin rasanya Sungmin tertawa mengingat kebodohan dirinya yang begitu naïf itu. Benar kata Siwon, Henry selalu tersenyum dan manja padanya bukan berarti adiknya itu akan bahagia dengan semua kenyataan dan keberuntungan yang Sungmin ambil dan rebut dari adiknya itu.

Dan Sungmin mengakui…kalau memang selalu dia dan dia yang mendapatkan segalanya sementara Henry…jujur dia tidak ingat kapan adiknya itu pernah mendapatkan apa pun yang selama ini dia dapatkan.

Dia yang selama ini berdiri sebagai pemenang untuk segalanya sementara Henry hanya nomor dua….

**FLASHBACK **

"_Kau hebat sekali, Minnie~lagi-lagi kau berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian hunter," kata ibu mereka, nyonya Lee sambil tertawa dan menepuk kepala anak pertamanya itu._

"_Tentu saja siapa sih orangtuanya?" kata ayahnya, Tuan Lee sambil tertawa. "Kau memang anak kebanggan kami, Minnie!"_

_Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar pujian orangtuanya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ujian untuk para vampire hunter pemula dan dia mendapatkan peringkat pertama untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagi Sungmin, benar-benar merupakan suatu kebanggaan bisa mendapatkan peringkat itu karena itu membuktikan kalau dia cukup pantas untuk dianggap berpotensi untuk menjadi vampire hunter yang hebat._

_Seperti orangtuanya yang selalu dia banggakan dan kagumi._

_Appa dan ummanya adalah vampire hunter yang sangat hebat. Mereka selalu berhasil melakukan tugas dari asosiasi dengan sempurna bahkan dipertimbangkan untuk menjadi ketua asosiasi vampire hunter berikutnya. Sungmin benar-benar berharap kalau suatu hari nanti dia benar-benar bisa menjadi vampire hunter seperti orangtuanya. Dia ingin bisa melindungi orang yang dia cintai dari para vampire jahat dengan segenap kekuatannya seperti appa dan ummanya._

_Tuan Lee meletakkan tangannya di kepala anak sulungnya itu dan mengusap rambutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan keberhasilanmu di ujian ini, Minnie? Appa sudah memesan tempat di restoran, kita makan malam di sana saja," kata Tuan Lee sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Sungmin langsung sumringah mendengar perkataan appanya itu._

"_Ne, appa!" seru Sungmin. Dia pun langsung menggandeng tangan orangtuanya dengan bersemangat saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju restoran yang sudah dipesan oleh Tuan Lee itu._

_Di restoran itu Sungmin benar-benar menikmati perhatian yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya itu. Kebahagiaan Sungmin semakin bertambah karena ummanya memberikannya sebuah boneka kelinci pink yang besar. Yah…kelinci dan pink, dua kelemahannya yang paling utama memang…._

_Sungmin masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Henry sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian ummanya dan tersenyum lebar. Di kamar itu dia melihat Henry yang sedang duduk di meja belajar mereka berdua sambil membaca sesuatu. Sungmin segera meletakkan boneka kelincinya di ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati adiknya itu._

"_Henry~" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk adiknya itu dari belakang. Henry segera menyimpan sesuatu yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum pada kakaknya itu._

"_Halo, hyung sudah pulang ya? Bagaimana ujiannya?" tanya Henry pada kakaknya itu._

"_Tentu saja lulus, dan kembali mendapat peringkat pertama. Aku, appa dan umma baru saja selesai merayakannya dengan makan-makan di restoran," kata Sungmin. _

"_Oh begitu," kata Henry pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang kakaknya itu. "Maaf ya hyung, karena tidak bisa menemani hyung di saat ujian hyung yang penting ini…" kata Henry dengan raut muka bersalah. Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut cokelat adik kesayangannya itu._

"_Kau tidak harus memaksa bersalah, Henry. Kau kan sedang sakit, tidak usah memaksakan diri," kata Sungmin. "Kedatangan appa dan umma pun sudah cukup untuk memberikanku semangat, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. _

_Henry tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Uhm~aku sudah makan bubur yang dibuatkan umma tadi. Sekali lagi selamat atas keberhasilan hyung di ujian," kata Henry._

_Sungmin tersenyum dan mengecup dahi adiknya itu lembut sebelum kembali mengusap rambut adiknya itu. _

"_Istirahatlah, hyung…. Kau pasti lelah setelah menghadapi ujian berat hari ini," kata Henry sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya itu. "Selamat tidur, hyung…"_

_Sungmin tertawa kecil sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamat tidur, Henry," katanya sebelum berjalan ke ranjangnya dan jatuh tertidur pulas di atasnya._

_Sama sekali tidak menyadari sebuah kartu ulang tahun yang tergeletak di dekat tangan Henry beserta kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal hari itu. Tanggal yang dipandangi Henry dengan pandangan terluka…._

_Tanggal 11 Oktober…_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir kalau adiknya itu sakit hati sampai sedalam itu dengannya. Apa dia yang buta…atau Henry yang begitu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan dan sakit hati itu dengan topeng kemanjaan miliknya? Mungkin yang pertama yang lebih benar, dia yang bodoh dan hidup dalam dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak pernah menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara mereka. Dia yang buta sehingga tidak menyadari ada dendam yang tumbuh di hati adiknya itu.<p>

Tapi tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau sejauh ini akibat dari kebutaan itu. Orangtuanya meninggal, takdirnya berubah, keluarga orang yang dicintainya hancur, orang yang dicintainya hidup dalam kebohongan, kehilangan adiknya, sampai sejauh ini akibat kebutaan dan kebodohannya? Kenapa? Kenapa…bisa semuanya bisa sampai menjadi seperti ini?

Memang kalau ingin dipikir-pikir lagi sekarang, kenyataannya memang…beberapa minggu sebelum kematian orang tua mereka Henry mulai bertindak aneh dan berubah, tapi sungguh Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka kalau penyebabnya adalah karena dia sudah bermaksud untuk melenyapkan kedua orang tua mereka dan pergi bersama seorang vampire.

Dan sampai sekarang pun dia tidak ingin percaya…. Dia tidak mau percaya kalau malam berdarah yang masih menghantui mimpi-mimpi buruknya ini ternyata adalah akibat adik kesayangannya itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Henry darimana kau?" tanya Sungmin khawatir saat melihat adiknya itu berjalan masuk ke rumah mereka dan melepas sepatunya. Henry hanya memandang dingin pada kakaknya itu sebelum berjalan ke gantungan jaket dan menggantung mantel yang dipakainya._

"_Jalan-jalan," kata Henry pendek pada Sungmin sambil berjalan melewati kakaknya itu. Sungmin yang tidak puas mendengar jawaban adiknya itu langsung mencekal tangan adiknya itu. _

"_Henry, ke mana kau pergi?" tanya Sungmin. "Aku khawatir karena kau pulang semalam ini!"_

_Henry memandang kakaknya itu. "Sejak kapan aku harus memberitahu kemana pun aku pergi? Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu, kan?"_

"_Henry aku ini…"_

"_Kakakku," potong Henry dingin sambil melepaskan tangan Sungmin. "Tapi kau bukan aku. Dan karena itu tidak punya urusan apa pun dengan hidupku!"_

_Henry segera berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya terpaku mendengar jawaban dingin itu dari bibir adiknya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dan Henry yang terbuka dan tertutup saat adiknya itu memasuki kamar mereka._

_Nyonya Lee berjalan ke arah putranya itu dan menepuk kepala putra sulungnya itu. "Minnie, ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Lee cemas._

_Sungmin baru saja ingin menjelaskan perasaannya yang merasa seperti melihat orang asing saat melihat Henry akhir-akhir ini tapi dia segera memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya, berpikiran kalau memang adiknya itu sedang banyak pikiran._

"_Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, umma," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum._

"_Begitu?" kata Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong Henry sudah pulang?" tanya ummanya itu dengan nada dingin. Akhir-akhir ini umma dan appa Sungmin memang semakin menganak tirikan Henry dan menganggapnya tidak berguna. Bagaimana pun Sungmin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan posisi mereka sebagai vampire hunter terkuat jadi sebenarnya toh Henry tidak dibutuhkan, kan? (Tentu saja Sungmin tidak tahu hal itu)._

"_Ehm," kata Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia ada di kamar sekarang."_

"_Begitu?" kata Nyonya Lee dengan nada merendahkan yang terdengar sinis(yang lagi tidak disadari oleh Sungmin). "Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kau bantu umma untuk membuat makan malam?" kata wanita cantik itu sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dapur._

_Saat mereka sudah hampir tiba di ruang makan, tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba menegang. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah pintu depan._

"_Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Nyonya Lee pada anak sulungnya itu. _

_Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ummanya itu. Alih-alih menjawab dia malah berlari ke luar rumahnya, mengabaikan teriakan ummanya yang memanggil namanya. Begitu sampai di luar, Sungmin melihat seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya._

"_Kau…anak kedua vampire hunter sialan itu ya?" tanya wanita cantik itu pelan sebelum tersenyum sedih. "Manis sekali…benar-benar seperti putra yang kuimpikan ingin kumiliki bersama dia…"_

_Sungmin sendiri, entah kenapa, hanya bisa terpaku melihat wanita cantik di hadapannya itu. Sekali lihat pun dia tahu kalau wanita itu vampire tapi dia tidak pernah tahu…kalau aura vampire yang asli ternyata begitu mengintimidasi, begitu…menakutkan, dan begitu dingin._

_Tiba-tiba wanita itu menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin, dan dalam sekejap kembali muncul dan memeluk anak berambut hitam itu. Sungmin hanya terpaku saat dia merasakan dua tangan wanita itu melingkari bahunya dan rambut cokelat wanita itu tergerai lembut di bahunya._

"_Maaf ya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi…kau…orangtuamu sudah memberikan takdir yang buruk untukku dan kini aku akan membalasnya," kata wanita itu sambil tertawa geli meski matanya tetap memancarkan sinar kesedihan (yang membuat Sungmin berpikir kalau jangan-jangan wanita itu sudah gila), "Dan karena itu…aku akan memberikan takdir yang lebih sial untukmu…untuk balas dendam padamu juga keluargamu…"_

"_Minnie! Sungmin!" samar-samar Sungmin mendengar orangtuanya memanggil namanya dan berjalan keluar untuk mendatanginya, tapi entah kenapa dia hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempatnya, dengan wanita cantik itu memeluknya erat sambil tetap tersenyum geli._

"_Kau…Seo Joohyun? Seohyun…" kata Tuan Lee saat dia melihat wajah wanita yang memeluk Sungmin._

"_Seohyun?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Bukannya…seingatnya Seohyun adalah putri keluarga Seo, keluarga vampire darah murni yang derajatnya lumayan tinggi di masyarakat vampire?Putri yang mendapat julukan 'Putri Magnae' karena posisinya sebagai putri termuda di kalangan putri kerajaan vampire darah murni? Kenapa…ada vampire darah murni dengan derajat setinggi itu mendatangi rumah mereka?_

_Sepertinya orangtua Sungmin pun memikirkan hal yang sama karena mereka segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan mengarahkannya ke arah Seohyun yang masih tersenyum manis._

"_Ada urusan vampire darah murni sepertimu di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Nyonya Lee._

_Seohyun langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan orangtua Sungmin. "Sederhana, aku ingin balas dendam tentu…" kata Seohyun sambil menelusuri leher Sungmin dan menarik kerah piyama yang dipakai anak kecil berambut hitam itu. "Balas dendam karena kalian telah membunuhnya…."_

"_Jangan!" jerit Nyonya Lee saat dia mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Seohyun pada Sungmin._

_Dan setelah itu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat…._

_Sungmin hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera lehernya. Dan begitu sadar, semua yang dia lihat terselimuti warna merah. _

_Dan orangtuanya terbaring kaku di hadapannya dengan Seohyun berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan darah mengotori gaun pink yang dipakainya. _

_Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa lemah dan pusing. Kakinya yang tidak kuat lagi menopang badannya segera membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Dia pun segera jatuh tergeletak di tanah, tepat di samping Seohyun. Wanita berambut cokelat itu langsung memandang anak kecil di sampingnya dengan pandangan dingin. "Benar-benar anak yang hebat, meski aku sudah meminum darahmu sebanyak itu kau masih sadarkan diri," katanya pelan._

_Sungmin memandang wanita di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Beraninya…beraninya wanita ini…_

_Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati tempatnya jatuh. Dia pun segera memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat Henry yang berdiri terpaku melihat semua yang terjadi di hadapannya._

"_Henry…lari…. Cepat lari…" seru Sungmin pelan. Dia segera menggenggam ujung gaun Seohyun yang masih memandangnya dengan dingin. "Kalau…kau berani…menyentuh Henry…aku tidak akan…memaafkanmu…"_

_Dan setelah itu yang Sungmin lihat hanyalah kegelapan…._

_Membuatnya sama sekali tidak melihat senyum senang penuh kemenangan yang tersungging di bibir Henry._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Kenapa…kenapa Henry mau membantu kakakmu? Kenapa dia ingin bersama kakakmu? Sebagai vampire hunter sudah seharusnya dia membenci vampire! Lalu kenapa?" seru Sungmin.<p>

"Sungmin," kata Siwon. "Seandainya kau diberikan pilihan untuk memilih antara dunia hangat yang penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan dan dunia yang dingin yang penuh kebencian apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu, sukses membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika.

"Zhou Mi-_hyung_ memberikan kehangatan, rasa sayang, dan cinta, sesuatu yang selama ini sangat adikmu itu inginkan. Apa menurutmu dia akan melepas tangan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ saat dia sadar kalau dia melepaskan tangan itu dia akan kembali ke dunia dingin di mana segalanya hanya untukmu? Sementara tepat di depan matanya Zhou Mi-_hyung_ memberikan semua harapan dan keinginannya itu hanya untuk dirinya?" Siwon mendengus. "Berhentilah bermimpi, Sungmin! Ini bukan dunia dongeng dimana kau hidup bahagia selamanya bersama adikmu itu! Tidak semua hal yang kau inginkan akan terjadi sesuai dengan mimpi dan keinginanmu!"

Sungmin terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku terlalu naïf?" tanya Sungmin pelan setelah lama terdiam. "Karena mengharapkan dunia sempurna itu? Semua itu, semua kehancuran itu…semuanya terjadi…karena kenaifanku?"

"Kau tidak naïf," kata Yesung tiba-tiba sebelum Siwon membuka mulutnya. "Hanya saja Henry yang lebih dulu dipaksa untuk melihat kejamnya kenyataan lebih mengerti bagaimana dunia itu lebih dulu daripada dirimu. Dia mengerti…kebahagiaan tidak bisa dia miliki hanya dengan sekedar menunggu dan bermimpi. Dan dia mengerti…bahwa ada kalanya kebahagiaan itu dicapai dengan mengorbankan sesuatu, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan keluarganya, yang toh selama ini tidak pernah menganggapnya ada."

Sungmin segera memandang Yesung dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kalau kau ingin mulai memperbaiki semuanya kau bisa mulai dari satu hal. Kau harus membuka matamu, Sungmin. Kau harus berhenti hanya sekedar mengharapkan dunia sempurnamu, kau harus mengusahakan dunia sempurnamu itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga duniamu itu…selama Henry tidak memaafkanmu maka dunia sempurna itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Yesung.

"Apa…apa dia akan memaafkan aku?" kata Sungmin pelan. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan? Setelah semua luka yang kusebabkan padanya apa dia masih mau memaafkan aku?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu selain Henry, orang yang merasakan semua luka itu," kata Leeteuk pelan. "Kau hanya harus menghadapi adikmu itu, bertanya dan meminta maaf padanya. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Tapi pertanyaannya apa kau bisa melakukannya?" kata Kangin. " Apa kau siap…mengorbankan dan melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan kembali adikmu itu? Bahkan jika sampai kau harus bersujud mencium kakinya, apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sungmin terdiam dalam waktu yang lama sebelum dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja…asalkan Henry, asalkan adik kesayanganku itu mau kembali…dan memaafkan aku…."

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat…<p>

Zhou Mi tersenyum saat dia mencium bau darah yang terbawa angin malam menuju kamarnya. Henry, yang saat itu duduk di ranjang mereka sambil membaca buku segera mengangkat kepalanya dari halaman-halaman buku yang dibacanya untuk memandang _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Ada apa, Mimi-_ge_?" tanya Henry. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum?"

"Kui Xian…sepertinya Siwon sudah membangunkannya," kata Zhou Mi sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Bau darahnya menyebar ke mana-mana, semuanya…sudah dimulai. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan dimulai." _Namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu segera berjalan ke tempat Henry dan memeluk tubuh mungil _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, setelah Kyuhyun bangun…kau sudah siap dengan segalanya?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambut Henry. "Kau…kau tahu kalau setelah ini semua dimulai, kita tak bisa berbalik lagi, kan? Kalau kau ingin lari sekarang waktunya, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu juga mengejarmu."

Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah siap dengan semuanya. Aku…tidak akan mundur apalagi lari dan bersembunyi. Aku akan dan ingin…menghadapi dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Sungmin-hyung." Henry mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Zhou Mi dan menggenggam tangan _namjachingu_nya itu dengan erat.

"Mimi-_ge_ juga…tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan?" gumam Henry pelan. "Kita…tidak akan pernah berpisah, kan?"

Zhou Mi balas tersenyum dan membawa tangan mereka yang terkait itu ke depan bibirnya sebelum mengecup punggung tangan Henry. "Aku janji apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan apa pun dan siapa pun yang memisahkan kita," kata Zhou Mi. "Delapan tahun lalu, sekarang, atau pun nanti, tidak ada yang berubah untuk itu. Aku akan tetap melenyapkan apa pun dan siapa pun yang menghalangiku untuk memilikimu." Zhou Mi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _namjachingu_nya yang manis itu hingga kini wajahnya dan Henry hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Kau milikku Henry, dulu, sekarang, nanti…selamanya kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi juga tidak akan pernah pergi darimu."

Dan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu pun segera membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Henry. Seiring waktu berlalu, Zhou Mi mengecup bibir Henry semakin dalam dan liar, sebelum mendorong Henry hingga mereka berdua terbaring di atas ranjang mereka.

Membiarkan diri mereka bersatu dalam gairah panas dan liar yang memabukkan….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Oke~chapter ini adalah giliran HenMin~ setidaknya di chapter ini aku menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupan HenMin sebelum pembantaian keluarga itu dan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin pada adiknya itu. Ya, meski Henry benci sama Sungmin bukan berarti Sungmin juga merasa sama kan? Yap, dia sayang sama Henry, makanya mungkin ini akan jadi konflik batin tersendiri buat Sungmin kalau dia berhadapan dengan Henry nanti.**

**Dan…kemarin ada yang bilang kalau fic ini terkesan jadi fic SungHyun (SungminxKyuhyun) (Aku gak mau bilang ini pairing MinKyu karena buat aku MinKyu itu ChangminxKyuhyun) daripada KyuMin ya? Yah…aku sih terserah pada readers aja mau menganggap apa pairing di fic ini. Soalnya aku juga tipe orang yang gak bisa membuat pairing terlalu eksplisit hingga adegan NC jadi sebenarnya sah-sah aja buat para readers sekalian untuk memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dariku tentang siapa yang lebih dominan dalam pairing-pairing di ficku, karena pada dasarnya pandangan setiap orang tentang siapa yang dominan pada suatu pairing itu kan beda-beda (kayak misalnya di Indonesia ini sepertinya temen-temen Fb aku lebih suka HaeHyuk, teman-teman Fb aku di luar negeri malah lebih ngeship EunHae). Ya, saya tahu sih sebenanya KyuMin itu harga mati Kyuhyun seme dan Sungmin uke kagak bisa dibolak-balik kayak HaeHyuk/EunHae, tapi mau gimana lagi ya?Ya…aku sendiri pada dasarnya gak terlalu mempermasalahkan sebuah pairing, asalkan cerita dan plot sebuah fic gak terkesan 'terlalu memaksa', di dunia ini sebenarnya tidak ada 'pairing crack' yang aneh dan terkesan janggal untuk diterima (tapi kalau untuk masalah suka pairing crack itu lain cerita, memang susah untuk menerima sebuah pairing crack kalau kita sudah jatuh cinta banget sama sebuah pairing)**

**Buat alasan kenapa Sungmin terlihat lebih kuat dari Kyuhyun…well, itu karena saya ini tipe author yang lebih suka 'memaksa' karakter untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan plot cerita yang saya buat daripada saya membuat plot cerita yang sesuai dengan karakter tokoh. Di fic ini Sungmin hidupnya kan lebih tragis, keluarganya dibunuh, adiknya hilang, dia jadi vampire, hidupnya divonis gak panjang, terus dia menggigit orang yang dia cintai, orang yang dia cintai ternyata salah satu vampire, menurutku dengan semua kemalangan hidup itu wajar Sungmin jadi lebih dewasa dan tegar dibanding Kyuhyun. Dan kenapa Kyuhyun terkesan lemah? Menurutku siapa pun akan terkesan rapuh dan lemah kalau terus-terusan mengalami mimpi buruk dan mengalami tekanan mental, dan juga hidup dalam ketidaktahuan dan kebimbangan tentang jati diri sendiri, iya kan? Lalu kenapa Sungmin yang lebih terkesan memanjakan Kyuhyun? Menurut pendapatku siapa pun orang yang kehilangan keluarga dalam sebuah pembantaian kejam pasti secara naluriah bakal lebih memanjakan/manja sama orang yang dekat dengannya karena rasa trauma kehilangan, dan karena Sungmin itu seorang kakak, menurutku wajar kalau dia memanjakan Kyuhyun yang usianya lebih muda. Dan kenapa Kyuhyun terkesan manja? Again, menurut pendapatku, siapa orang yang gak akan manja sama orang yang terus menerus memanjakan diri kamu? Kalau kamu dimanja seseorang, lambat laun pasti ada rasa aman dan nyaman untuk berada di sekitar orang itu dan karena itu secara naluriah kamu pasti akan mencari orang itu dan bersikap manja sama dia karena kamu tahu kalau dia gak keberatan kamu bersikap seperti itu, iya kan? Tapi semua penjelasan di atas adalah murni pendapatku sendiri, jadi kalau ada yang tidak bisa menerima, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf –bungkuk-. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk menerima pendapatku ini, silakan kalau kalian berpendapat lain.**

**Terus mungkin kalian nanya kalau gitu kenapa dari awal posisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun gak dibalik aja? Jadi Kyuhyun yang ada di posisi Sungmin? Mulanya saya juga mikir gitu tapi kemudian saya ingat, kesehatan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih rentan dari Sungmin, masalah berantem juga Sungmin lebih jago dibanding Kyuhyun, gak mungkin dong saya masukin Kyuhyun yang gak jago berantem jadi tokoh vampire hunter yang notabene harus berantem sama vampire, iya kan? Karena pemikiran itu akhirnya saya memutuskan plot fic seperti ini dengan penokohan seperti ini. Kalau memang Sungmin jadi terkesan 'seme' karena dia lebih tegar dari Kyuhyun dan dia sering memanjakan Kyuhyun di fic ini dan kalian gak terima aura 'seme' itu ada di diri Sungmin, ya…aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku gak memaksa kalian untuk menerima KyuMin yang aku tulis di fic ini kalau kalian keberatan dengan KyuMin yang aku tulis dan itu menyinggung kalian karena kalian merasa aku menjatuhkan dan menghilangkan 'aura seme evil' Kyuhyun dan 'aura uke aegyo' Sungmin, aku bener-bener gak bisa bilang hal lain selain kata maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian.**

**Dan saya minta maaf banget karena chapter ini pendek banget ya~ Maaf~banget soalnya saya juga masih ada tunggakan fic YunJae nih jadi gitu deh~bagi-bagi waktu buat nulis chapter buat fic itu juga, sekalian kuliah makanya jadinya chapter ini pendek, karena waktu buat nulis chapter ini juga terbatas! Saya janji bakal manjangin lagi chapter depan sepanjang yang saya bisa, oke?**

**Seperti biasa terima kasih buat semua para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic saya! Sampai kapan pun saya berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian karena kalian terus memberikan dukungan untuk saya untuk terus meneruskan fic ini!**

**Oke, sekian saja ramblingan saya yang bener-bener panjang banget kali ini! Seperti biasa, saya mohon reviewnya ya para readers~ karena review kalian menandakan kalau masih ada yang menginginkan fic ini untuk terus lanjut!**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

Zhou Mi kembali memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Bola matanya yang kini berwarna merah darah memandangi butiran-butiran putih salju yang mulai berjatuhan di luar jendelanya, menyelimuti semuanya dengan warna putih….

Salju…

Hal yang paling disukai Kyuhyun….

Adik bungsunya itu paling menyukai salju semenjak dia menunjukkannya pada anak kecil itu apa benda putih dingin itu sebenarnya. Bagi Kyuhyun, salju itu begitu indah, menenangkan, dan damai. Setiap melihat salju yang berjatuhan dari langit, Kyuhyun akan selalu berlari keluar menuju taman _mansion_ mereka, tanpa mempedulikan dirinya dan Siwon yang akan langsung berlari menyusulnya dengan panik karena anak itu berlari keluar tanpa memakai jaket atau apa pun untuk menghalau hawa dingin menyusupi tubuhnya dan membuatnya sakit.

Meski melihat tawa bahagia Kyuhyun saat dia menari menangkap butiran salju yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan bagi keduanya, hingga akhirnya mereka malah ikut menemaninya bermain salju sampai orangtua mereka memanggil mereka masuk rumah.

Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan ingatan berharga miliknya bersama dengan kedua adiknya itu muncul. Ingatan bahagia, di mana mereka semua tertawa bahagia.

Sebelum semua ini terjadi….

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kya, kya, salju~" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar mansion dengan penuh semangat, diikuti Zhou Mi dan Siwon yang ikut berlari mengikutinya. Langkah-langkah kaki kecil milik anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu bergaung di mansion mereka yang tergolong besar itu._

"_Kyu~pakai dulu jaketmu~" seru Siwon sambil menangkap tubuh mungil adik bungsu mereka itu tepat di balkon depan rumah mereka, tepat sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menjeblak pintu depan mansion mereka dan berlari keluar. Siwon segera memasangkan jaket anak-anak berwarna putih di tubuh adik kesayangan mereka itu dengan rapi sebelum memakaikan sarung tangan yang juga berwarna putih di tangan adiknya itu._

_Kyuhyun memandang jaket putih itu sejenak dengan bingung. "Jaket ini…jaket baru?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan mungilnya yang terbungkus jaket berwarna putih itu. "Jaket ini berbeda dengan jaket yang kemarin umma belikan untukku…"_

"_Itu jaket buatanku," kata Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambut hitam adiknya itu. "Perusahaanku mulai berpikir untuk memperluas kategori penjualan pakaian sampai pada penjualan baju anak-anak, bukan hanya untuk orang dewasa dan para remaja. Itu adalah salah satu jaket buatanku yang kudesain untuk salah satu koleksi pakaian musim dingin." Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengancingkan jaket itu di tubuh mungil Kyuhyun, memastikan jaket putih itu membungkus tubuh mungil adiknya itu dengan sempurna. "Kau suka?" tanyanya._

_Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Ya," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Zhou Mi, "Jaketnya keren sekali~aku suka! Gomawo, Mimi-ge~" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada antusiasme yang tinggi sambil mencium pipi Zhou Mi, membuat namja jangkung berambut merah itu tersenyum sebelum menggendong tubuh adiknya itu dan membawanya ke halaman samping mansion mereka, diikuti oleh Siwon yang menggandeng tangan mungil Kyuhyun di sebelahnya._

_Di taman mansion…_

"_Ehm…dingin~" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada manja saat dia menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah yang sudah tertutupi salju. Tangan mungil anak berumur lima tahun itu segera terangkat ke atas, mencoba menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh ke atasnya._

"_Kau benar-benar menyukai salju, ya Kyu?" kata Siwon sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya itu dan mengusap rambut hitam Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang, sekaligus menghapus salju yang mengotori rambut adiknya itu. _

"_Salju itu…indah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap asyik mengulurkan tangannya ke arah langit. "Dingin tapi sangat indah…begitu ajaib. Hyung…kau tahu…aku sangat suka pemandangan dunia berwarna putih seperti ini…pemandangan ini membawa perubahan pada pemandangan taman mansion yang selama ini kulihat. Pemandangan yang tidak akan berubah selain pada waktu-waktu seperti ini karena itu…aku selalu menanti salju untuk turun, untuk membawa perubahan pada duniaku…"_

_Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, baik Siwon dan Zhou Mi memandang sedih pada adik bungsu mereka itu saat mereka mendengar perkataan polos Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu…di balik sikap easy going adik bungsu mereka itu dia pasti kesepian, diisolasi dari dunia luar tanpa tahu apa dunia yang ada di balik pagar tinggi mansion mereka. Mereka tahu keinginan Kyuhyun yang paling dalam adalah melangkah pergi, meski hanya selangkah saja, keluar dari gerbang mansion mereka dan melihat dunia di baliknya. Meski begitu, sekalipun tak pernah keluar rengekan untuk pergi keluar itu dari bibir merah adik mereka itu. Kyuhyun tahu…dia diisolasi seperti ini untuk sebuah alasan, demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri, dan karena itu tidak baik untuk memaksakan kehendaknya secara egois saat dia tahu orangtuanya mencemaskannya._

_Hanya saja…mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tentang betapa butanya dia tentang dunia luar…mau tidak mau membuat Zhou Mi dan Siwon merasa bersalah juga…merasa sangat bersalah…_

_Karena mereka bisa pergi ke dunia luar dengan bebas sementara adik mereka yang paling mereka sayangi ini terkurung di rumah tanpa tahu apa-apa. Dan mereka tidak bisa membawa adik mereka itu untuk melihat dunia yang sama dengan mereka…_

_Zhou Mi tersenyum dan segera mengangkat Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke bawah sebuah pohon besar di taman mansion mereka itu dan membaringkan Kyuhyun di pangkuannya, membuat Kyuhyun memandang kakak sulungnya itu dengan bingung._

"_Gege?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Suatu hari nanti, aku janji kau tidak hanya akan melihat salju dari taman mansion ini saja. Suatu haru nanti aku akan membawamu melihat salju dari berbagai tempat di dunia. Bukan hanya salju…" Zhou Mi menunduk sejenak sebelum membungkukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku akan menunjukkan dunia yang selama ini kulihat padamu. Aku akan menunjukkan betapa sejuknya angin menerbangkan kelopak bunga di padang bunga, bagaimana dinginnya air sungai pegunungan, bagaimana indahnya mawar yang mekar di rumah kaca, bagaimana bagaimana indahnya rembulan dan bintang dilihat dari puncak pegunungan, bagaimana indahnya matahari terbit dan terbenam di balik gedung-gedung kota, semuanya…" Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi adik bungsunya itu. "Aku akan membawa kau melihat dunia bersamaku dan Siwon suatu hari nanti."_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara pelan dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Sungguh? Mimi-ge dan Siwon-hyung benar-benar akan melakukan itu? Membawaku melihat dunia bersama kalian suatu hari nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Zhou Mi dan Siwon saling berpadangan sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala mereka berdua. "Ya," kata Siwon. "Kami janji."_

_Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kedua lengan mungilnya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada kedua kakaknya itu. "Janji?" tanyanya polos._

_Zhou Mi dan Siwon tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun. "Janji," kata mereka berdua pada adik bungsu mereka itu dengan penuh keyakinan._

_Karena bagaimana pun bagi keduanya itu bukan hanya sekedar janji._

_Itu adalah sumpah…yang pasti akan mereka tepati suatu hari nanti…_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Zhou Mi berniat menjaga janji itu. Dia ingin menunjukkan salju yang disukainya adiknya itu menyelimuti dunia, bukan hanya taman <em>mansion<em> mereka. Dia ingin mempersembahkan salju terindah untuk adiknya itu.

Adik yang disayanginya…begitu disayanginya…

Tetapi ironisnya…salju itu juga mungkin sekarang menjadi sesuatu yang dibenci dan ditakuti Kyuhyun…

Karena pemandangan salju itulah yang Kyuhyun lihat di malah berdarah itu. Salju merah yang terselimuti darah orangtua mereka, dengan dirinya yang berdiri di depan mayat para vampire anak buah orangtua mereka, dengan darah mewarnai pakaiannya.

Ketakutan di mata Kyuhyun saat itu…tidak bisa dia lupakan. Begitu sakitnya bagi Zhou Mi untuk melihat ekspresi itu di wajah dan mata adik bungsunya itu hingga sejujurnya ada satu sisi yang bahagia saat dia tahu kalau ibu mereka telah menyegel sisi vampire Kyuhyun dan membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Dengan kenyataan kalau adik bungsunya itu tidak mengingatnya, setidaknya Zhou Mi bisa lupa kalau dia sudah menyakiti adik tersayangnya itu.

Tapi sekarang…setelah Kyuhyun mulai ingat segalanya…

Sebenarnya Zhou Mi ingin lari dari semuanya, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Siwon, lari dari Kyuhyun, melupakan segalanya…dan membiarkan semuanya menjadi masa lalu. Dia tidak peduli dengan Siwon karena dulu Siwon pun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perasaannya tapi Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang malam itu, adiknya itu tidak mengerti apa-apa dan karena itu sebenarnya dia tidak bersalah apa-apa.

Dan karena itu Zhou Mi tak bisa membenci dan dendam pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi…

Suara desahan pelan dari arah ranjang membuat Zhou Mi segera mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari jendela menuju ke arah ranjang, tempat di mana Henry tertidur lelap.

Dan untuk sesaat Zhou Mi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya…dari makhluk sempurna yang rapuh yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya itu.

Rambut cokelat terang pendek Henry jatuh membingkai wajah imutnya dengan sempurna, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis…bibir merah ranumnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk membantunya bernapas…bola mata cokelat yang kini tersembunyi di balik matanya yang kini terpejam… …leher jenjangnya yang masih terhias bekas-bekas gigitan dan ciuman yang menjelaskan aktivitas yang tadi mereka berdua lakukan…dadanya yang turun naik dengan teratur seiring dengan desah napasnya…kulit putih telanjangnya yang hanya ditutupi selembar selimut yang memberikan kesan feminin dalam sosoknya…

Indah…

Ya, Henry begitu indah untuknya. Begitu sempurna…tapi di saat yang sama Zhou Mi merasa kalau Henry begitu rapuh…

Seperti delapan tahun lalu…saat mereka pertama kali bertemu…

**FLASHBACK**

_Zhou Mi menghela napas saat dia melepas kacamatanya sambil bersandar di kursi yang didudukinya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa lelah sekali, rasanya malas sekali untuk mengerjakan semua dokumen dan desain yang harus dikerjakannya._

_Apa ini karena kemarin dia menemani Kyuhyun bermain game sampai dini hari, ya? Ah…Zhou Mi merasa dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu pada adik bungsunya itu sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi pecandu game tingkat akut dan berubah dari adik bungsunya yang imut menjadi panda karena kurangnya waktu tidur adiknya itu karena terlalu asyik tenggelam di dunia star craftnya._

"_Tumben sekali direktur utama kita ini malah bersantai-santai, padahal biasanya aku selalu melihatmu bekerja begitu rajinnya sampai-sampai aku mengira kau itu workaholic," kata sebuah suara namja di depan pintu kantor Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan melihat Kim Kibum, atau yang lebih dikenal oleh dirinya dan orang-orang lain di kantornya dengan nama Key, seorang murid jurusan desainer yang sedang magang di perusahaannya sambil tersenyum. Yah, meski masih magang, fashion sensenya yang benar-benar bagus dan kemampuan desainernya yang sangat tinggi benar-benar memastikan dia mendapat posisi tinggi di perusahaan milik namja jangkung berambut merah itu seandainya dia lulus nanti._

"_Kau tahu hyung, bekerja terlalu keras tidak baik untuk penampilan dan juga kesehatan mental," kata Key sambil berjalan memasuki kantor bosnya itu dengan santai. "Hyung itu sudah seperti tiang listrik berjalan, tidak usah ditambah kurus lagi."_

_Zhou Mi meringis mendengar perkataan namja bermata kucing itu. Pedas dan tajam lidah Key, juga dengan sikap 'diva'nya yang penuh arogansi, untuk sesaat dia seperti merasa kalau dia berhadapan dengan Heechul. _

"_Lalu mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Zhou Mi. "Kau tidak ke sini untuk memberiku ceramah tentang 'baiknya menghindarkan stress dan bekerja berlebihan untuk kesehatan wajah dan mental'kan?" tanya namja jangkung berambut merah itu. _

"_Tidak sih, untuk apa juga aku melakukan itu," kata Key santai. "Aku ke sini atas permintaan para karyawan yang meminta kau untuk mengambil cuti beberapa hari, menurut mereka sih untuk kepentinganmu sendiri, tapi menurut pendapat pribadiku, itu untuk kepentingan perusahaan."_

_Zhou Mi mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan namja bermata kucing itu._

"_Kalau sampai direktur dan desainer utama sakit saat fashion show dan penjualan pakaian kita sedang tinggi-tingginya begini, yang akan rugi kan juga perusahaanmu. Karena itu lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah, bekerja secukupnya dengan santai bersama keluargamu. Untuk masalah desainer pakaian yang akan dikirim ke pabrik untuk dibuat, aku yakin hyung pasti sudah menyelesaikannya sejak dulu kala, kan? Dan untuk masalah penjadwalan meeting, fashion show, masalah gaun-gaun yang dipesan orang, dan sebagainya, serahkan saja pada Yoona-noona. Sebagai sekretarismu, dia pasti sudah mengerti dengan detil apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengisi kekosongan perusahaan saat kau tidak ada. Kalau tidak, untuk apa memilih dia sebagai sekretaris sekaligus wakil perusahaanmu?" kata Key sambil membolak-balik buku desain milik Zhou Mi yang penuh dengan desain-desain pakaian yang sudah dia buat._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Zhou Mi setelah lama terdiam, sadar kalau semua perkataan Key itu ada benarnya (selain karena perkataan itu juga tidak bisa dibantah). "Tapi…tumben sekali kau mau mendengarkan perkataan karyawan lain sampai mau memintaku mengambil cuti segala."_

_Key tersenyum. "Itu murni untuk kepentingan pribadi, kok," katanya santai._

"_Huh?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil mengangkat alisnya._

"_Kalau Zhou Mi-hyung tidak ada di sini karena cuti, itu berarti jam kerjaku bisa berkurang drastis karena tidak ada yang akan menagih pekerjaanku. Jam kerja berkurang, aku bisa bertemu dan kencan lebih sering dengan Onew-hyung~" kata Key sambil melambaikan buku desainer milik Zhou Mi di tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor namja jangkung itu._

"_A…aish~ dasar anak itu! Ternyata itu maksudnya…" gumam Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Dasar anak itu…"_

_Zhou Mi pun segera memanggil Yoona ke kantornya untuk mengabarkan masalah cuti yang akan diambilnya selama beberapa minggu dan memberitahu tentang apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan yeoja cantik itu selama kepergiannya. Setelah selesai, Zhou Mi segera mengambil handphonenya yang tadi dia letakkan di meja kerja sebelum berjalan keluar dari kantornya untuk pulang ke rumah. _

_Begitu dia ingin berjalan menuju mobilnya tiba-tiba Zhou Mi seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Hmm…bagaimana kalau aku belikan Kui Xian kue cheesecake favoritnya dulu sebelum aku pulang? Hitung-hitung kejutan untuknya. Dia pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau aku pulang cepat, lebih cepat dari Siwonnie yang biasanya pulang lebih dulu dari sekolahnya," gumam Zhou Mi pelan sebelum berjalan menuju pusat kota yang tidak jauh dari tempat kantornya berada, sebuah senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya._

_Henry menutupi mulutnya saat dia kembali batuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat, jalan anak kecil itu pun mulai sempoyongan saat dia berusaha mencapai pemberhentian bus dimana dia selalu menunggu bus untuk menuju rumahnya setelah dia pulang untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan di rumahnya. Yah…dia harus melakukannya atau dia tidak akan makan sama sekali._

_Sebenarnya bisa saja sih dia meminta orangtuanya melakukan ini, karena toh sudah jelas sekali kalau kondisinya yang sakit seperti ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini tapi sayangnya, orangtuanya sedang pergi berlibur ke Amerika, bersama Sungmin._

_Lagi-lagi Sungmin…_

_Belakangan ini Sungmin semakin dianakemaskan oleh orangtua mereka, semata-mata karena keberhasilannya meraih peringkat pertama di ujian hunter untuk ketiga kalinya berturut-turut. Henry tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena dia tahu toh dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang hunter hebat seperti orangtuanya dan Sungmin._

_Tapi…tapi tidak perlu menganakemaskan Sungmin dan menganggap dia tidak ada, kan? Dia…dia ini adik Sungmin! Keluarga mereka juga!_

_Atau jangan-jangan…dia sudah dianggap tidak ada oleh orangtua mereka? Apa mereka mulai membuangnya? Mencampakkannya? Apa orangtuanya…mulai menganggapnya tidak berguna?_

_Henry menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan yang telah menghuni otaknya itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana pun orangtuanya masih mau merawatnya, itu pun sudah cukup, kan? Daripada dia dibuang di pinggir jalan, lagipula…bukannya ini memang salahnya?_

_Karena tidak bisa menjadi orang yang orangtuanya harapkan. Dia gagal…menjadi orang yang bisa dibanggakan oleh orangtuanya, jadi…wajar kalau mereka kini kecewa padanya…kan?_

_Henry kembali berjalan sempoyongan saat dia merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur dan suhu tubuhnya pun mulai naik. Dia meraba-raba ke sampingnya untuk mencari pegangan hingga akhirnya tangannya menyentuh dinding._

_Atau yang tadinya dia kira dinding…._

"_Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang padanya. Tubuh seseorang yang tadinya dia kira dinding tadi sekarang berbicara dengannya, tapi Henry sudah terlalu lemah untuk mendengar ataupun merespon perkataan namja (setidaknya dari suaranya dia mengira itu namja) yang mengajaknya bicara._

"_Maaf…" gumam Henry pelan sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan._

_Zhou Mi berjalan keluar dari toko cake yang selalu menjadi langganan keluarganya dengan senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kotak berisi cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, orange cheesecake, dan kue-kue lain yang dia yakin merupakan favorit Kyuhyun. Ah~dia sudah tidak sabar membayangkan ekspresi bahagia adik bungsunya yang pasti terlihat sangat imut saat dia melihat tumpukan kue kesukaannya ini._

_Zhou Mi baru saja bermaksud untuk berjalan kembali ke tempat parkir kantornya saat dia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil menyentuh lengannya. Zhou Mi menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat terang yang menyandarkan diri padanya. Zhou Mi mengerutkan kening saat dia melihat wajah pucat anak kecil itu, dia juga merasakan kalau tubuh anak itu agak panas dan jelas membuktikan kalau anak itu tidak baik-baik saja._

"_Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada anak kecil yang menyentuh lengannya itu, tapi anak kecil itu hanya mengatakan 'maaf' dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan, membuat Zhou Mi semakin panik._

"_Ya! Ya! Bangun! Hei, bangun!" seru Zhou Mi sambil menepuk pipi anak kecil yang pingsan di sampingnya itu pelan, mencoba membangunkan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu bahkan sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Zhou Mi akhirnya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya meletakkan anak kecil itu di punggungnya dan menggendong anak itu menuju mobilnya, membaringkan anak kecil itu di kursi belakang mobilnya dan segera menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah sakit._

_Setidaknya dia hanya bisa berharap kalau anak kecil itu baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal serius terjadi padanya…._

"_Ada sedikit gangguan pada lambungnya, selain itu dia juga sedikit stress berlebihan," kata dokter yang merawat anak kecil itu pada Zhou Mi. "Mungkin ada suatu masalah yang sedang dia pikirkan terlalu serius sehingga mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi pada dasarnya anak ini baik-baik saja tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Asalkan istirahat dan makan dengan teratur dan tidak stress berlebihan dia akan baik-baik saja setelah beberapa hari."_

_Zhou Mi memandangi anak kecil yang kini tertidur lelap di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Sebuah selang infus tertancap di lengan anak itu, wajah anak itu pun masih terlihat pucat, meski begitu gerakan dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur cukup untuk membuat Zhou Mi merasa lega. Setidaknya anak itu kini baik-baik saja._

"_Apa anda bisa menghubungi keluarganya, Zhou Mi-ssi?" kata dokter itu dengan sopan (karena kebetulan dokter yang merawat anak itu adalah vampire dan tentu saja mengetahui posisi Zhou Mi sebagai seorang vampire darah murni). "Menurut saya ada baiknya dia dibiarkan dirawat inap selama beberapa hari agar kami bisa memantau kondisinya dengan lebih seksama."_

_Zhou Mi menggigit bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kondisi orangtua anak kecil itu. Bagaimana mau menghubungi orangtua anak itu? Kenal saja tidak…._

"_Sepertinya anda juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai keluarga anak itu, ya?" kata dokter itu saat dia melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Zhou Mi. "Kalau begitu bisa saya meminta anda untuk menjadi wali anak ini sampai kita tahu siapa orangtuanya?"_

_Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah, mana mungkin kan dia membiarkan seorang anak kecil terlunta-lunta di rumah sakit tanpa kejelasan pengobatan hanya karena dia tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya?_

"_Terima kasih, Zhou Mi-ssi, kalau begitu harap anda mengikuti saya dan mengurus semua proses administrasi untuk anak ini," kata dokter itu sambil berjalan menuju kantornya, diikuti oleh Zhou Mi. Setelah selesai menandatangani berbagai dokumen dan mengurus semua proses administrasi, Zhou Mi segera kembali ke kamar anak kecil itu, yang masih tetap tertidur lelap._

_Zhou Mi memandangi wajah anak kecil itu. Dia harus mengakui meski pun masih anak-anak, anak itu begitu…manis. Seandainya dia sedikit lebih dewasa mungkin…dia akan menjadi semakin manis dan dia akan…_

_Zhou Mi tersentak saat dia menyadari pemikirannya kalau dia sempat berpikir kalau dia tertarik dengan seorang anak kecil, yang umurnya jelas jauh berbeda darinya. Apa dia sudah menjadi seorang pedofil? Ditambah lagi, anak ini adalah manusia, jelas berbeda darinya yang merupakan seorang vampire meski sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengubah anak ini menjadi vampire tapi tetap saja…_

_Tiba-tiba kelopak mata anak kecil itu mulau bergerak sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata cokelat yang indah, yang seolah-olah menghisap dan mengikat Zhou Mi dengan pandangannya yang terkesan lembut sekaligus menuntut, yang kini saling berpandangan dengan matanya sendiri._

_Saat itu Zhou Mi merasa dia tidak bisa berpaling dari mata itu. Dia terjerat dalam pesona seorang anak kecil yang bahkan saat itu belum dikenalnya…._

_Dan entah kenapa dia tidak takut, apalagi menyesal dengan semua itu…._

_Henry perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau ranjang tempatnya berbaring sedikit…terlalu nyaman untuk disebut ranjangnya? Dan sejak kapan dinding kamarnya berwarna putih?_

_Tunggu, putih? Dinding putih? Apa itu berarti dia di rumah sakit? Yah…tadi kalau tidak salah sepertinya dia memang pingsan, sih…tapi, siapa yang membawanya ke sini, ya?_

_Tiba-tiba saja mata Henry segera berpandangan dengan mata seorang namja jangkung berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnyaa. Henry segera terpaku saat mata mereka berdua saling berpandangan. _

_Karena sungguh…mata namja itu…indah…._

_Mata namja itu bagaikan air, jernih, tapi tak bisa diukur kedalamannnya. Henry merasa dia bisa melihat semua perasaan namja itu hanya dengan memandang matanya tapi di saat yang sama dia merasa kalau dia bisa ditipu dengan mudah oleh mata namja itu._

_Dan dia terpesona…pada mata itu…_

'_Apa…aku menyukainya?' pikir Henry dalam hatinya. 'Menyukai orang yang bahkan baru kali ini kulihat dan sama sekali tidak kukenal? Apa ini…yang namanya 'cinta pada pandangan pertama?'_

"_Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum saat dia sudah sadar dari 'trance'nya saat melihat mata Henry. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"_Em…aku baik-baik saja," kata Henry sambil mencoba duduk di ranjangnya. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini…"_

"_Tidak masalah, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu pingsan di jalan, kan?" kata Zhou Mi. "Kau harus istirahat di sini selama beberapa hari di sini. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku meminta nomor orangtuamu untuk kuhubungi soal keadaanmu?"_

_Henry terdiam mendengar perkataan namja tampan itu. Orang tua? Apa orangtuanya juga akan peduli soal keadaannya? Mungkin seandainya dia mati sekalipun orangtuanya tidak akan peduli sama sekali. Bagi orangtuanya asalkan ada Sungmin, maka dia tidak ada artinya._

"_Kurasa tidak ada artinya kau menelepon orangtuaku…" gumam Henry pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya. "Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku…bahkan jika aku mati sekalipun mereka tidak akan peduli. Bagi mereka aku tidak berguna…dan lebih baik tidak ada. Aku…selalu dibiarkan sendirian oleh mereka…"_

_Zhou Mi tertegun sejenak saat dia mendengar perkataan anak kecil itu. _

_Dia…selalu sendirian? Kesepian…seperti Kyuhyun?_

_Zhou Mi mengakui melihat seorang anak kecil itu sendirian, entah kenapa dia juga selalu mengingat adik bungsunya, yang sebenarnya juga selalu sendirian di rumah saat dia, Siwon, dan kedua orangtua mereka pergi bekerja, tapi…setidaknya dia dan Siwon akan selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, menemani Kyuhyun setelah mereka pulang dari semua pekerjaan dan sekolah mereka. _

_Tapi anak ini…dia sendirian karena orangtuanya sendiri yang memilih untuk mengabaikan anak kecil ini…kan? Kenapa…ada orang yang bisa begitu tega membuat anak kecil semanis ini sendirian? Membuat anak sekecil ini merasakan rasa dingin kesendirian itu dalam usia yang begitu muda? _

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Zhou Mi segera meraih tangan mungil Henry dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut, membuat Henry segera menoleh ke arah namja jangkung berambut merah itu. "Gege?" tanya Henry pelan._

"_Kalau kau takut sendirian…aku akan menemanimu," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menemanimu, berada di sisimu. Aku akan di sini, di sampingmu, selama apa pun kau menginginkan aku ada di sisimu."_

_Henry terdiam mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi._

_Untuk pertama kalinya…ada orang yang berkata kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan kalau dia ingin menemaninya, berada di sisinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya._

_Dan ironisnya…orang yang dengan begitu tulus menjanjikan hal yang selama ini dia inginkan malah seseorang yang baru saja dia temui, seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal sebelumnya…._

_Henry tersenyum begitu otaknya mulai bisa memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Zhou Mi. "Terima kasih…" katanya pelan. "Gege orang pertama yang mengatakan itu padaku…"_

_Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium dahi Henry yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan lembut sejenak. "Karena sekarang aku berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu dan menemanimu untuk selamanya….bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa namamu?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambut Henry. "Aku Zhou Mi. Choi Zhou Mi."_

_Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum pada namja jangkung berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Entah kenapa merasakan Zhou Mi mencium dan menggenggam tangannya membuat hatinya merasa hangat. "Namaku Henry," kata Henry. "Lee Henry…"_

_Dan itulah pertemuan yang mengubah takdir mereka berdua untuk selamanya…._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Pertemuan mereka berdua itu memang pada akhirnya merubah segalanya. Sejak saat itu Zhou Mi jadi sering bertemu Henry, sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua agar Henry tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan akrab, semakin dekat dan dekat…<p>

Hingga mereka sadar kalau mereka berdua terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai sekedar 'saudara', 'sahabat', dan 'keluarga' saja. Ada perasaan lain yang menyelusup ke dalam hati mereka berdua, membuat mereka semakin tidak ingin menjauh dari satu sama lain….

Sebuah perasaan hangat tapi memabukkan yang disebut 'cinta'….

Ya, entah sejak kapan perasaan 'suka' yang dulu mereka rasakan saat pertama kali mata mereka saling berpandangan tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu kuat. Perasaan itu menguasai mereka, membuat mereka terjerat dengan pesona satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan perasaan mereka itu dan akhirnya…di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, berada di satu ranjang yang sama, setelah saling menghabiskan malam di atas ranjang itu dalam gairah seks yang memabukkan dan begitu menggoda.

Bahkan hingga saat ini Zhou Mi sedikitpun tidak menyesali hari dimana hubungan mereka berdua sebagai seorang kekasih, sebagai sepasang manusia, yang saling mencintai ini bisa terjadi.

**FLASHBACK**

_Zhou Mi sedang memandangi Henry yang kini asyik bermain ayunan di depannya. Melihat tubuh anak kecil yang mungil itu terbang di atas ayunan, melihat rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin, melihat tawanya yang terlihat begitu ceria dan manis…_

_Sungguh, bagi Zhou Mi dia begitu sempurna…._

_Melihat Henry yang begitu bahagia itu…entah kenapa Zhou Mi merasa kalau dia ingin kalau hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuat Henry bahagia. Tidak orang lain…. Dia ingin Henry hanya memandangnya, hanya memperhatikannya, hanya menyayanginya…._

_Hanya…mencintainya…._

_Ya, Zhou Mi yakin kalau dia benar-benar mencintai anak kecil itu. Entah sejak kapan Henry terlihat semakin manis dan cantik di matanya. Entah sejak kapan jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar saat dia melihat Henry. Sejak kapan juga…senyum Henry semakin dan semakin berharga di matanya, hingga dia ingin selalu melihat senyum itu, apalagi jika senyum itu ditunjukkan untuknya? Dia tidak ingat, dan dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu…._

"_Gege?" tanya Henry setelah turun dari ayunan yang didudukinya saat dia melihat Zhou Mi yang sepertinya sedang melamun sambil memandangnya. _

_Zhou Mi tersentak keluar dari lamunannya saat dia mendengar Henry memanggil namanya. Dia segera mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali memandang Henry yang kini memandang cemas padanya._

"_Ya, Mochi?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada menggoda pada Henry. Sejak dia merasa pipi tembem Henry mengingatkannya pada kue mocha, Zhou Mi memang selalu memanggil Henry dengan panggilan seperti itu._

"_Daritadi kau terus memandangiku, Mimi-ge," kata Henry. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Atau kau punya masalah? Apa terjadi sesuatu, gege?"_

_Zhou Mi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Henry. Dalam hatinya jujur saja dia merasa ragu untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Henry. Bagaimana pun perbedaan umur dia dan Henry begitu jauh, dan dunia mereka berdua juga berbeda, vampire dan manusia…dan sebenarnya sangat sulit mempersatukan mereka…._

_Tapi…apa hanya karena masalah harga diri kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu seperting dan sebeharga sebuah perasaan cinta yang begitu tulus dan suci seperti yang dirasakannya pada Henry ini?_

_Tidak, dia tidak ingin itu…_

_Zhou Mi segera menggenggam tangan Henry lembut, membuat wajah Henry sedikit bersemu merah saat dia memandang wajah Zhou Mi. "Mi…Mimi-ge?" tanya Henry pelan._

"_Henry…aku…" gumam Zhou Mi pelan. "Aku…saranghae, Lee Henry…"_

_Untuk sesaat, Henry hanya bisa berdiri membatu di hadapan Zhou Mi. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Apa…apa tadi Zhou Mi mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Henry?_

"_A…apa?" tanya Henry pelan pada namja jangkung di hadapannya itu._

"_Saranghae, Henly…" kata Zhou Mi sambil memandang mata cokelat Henry, bola mata yang sangat disukainya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila, berani mencintaimu padahal jarak usia kita sangat jauh. Aku juga…berbeda status sangat jauh denganmu, kau seorang anak vampire hunter dan aku vampire…tapi…tapi aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaanku padamu ini. Aku juga tidak mau mengenyahkan perasaanku padamu ini. Aku membutuhkan dirimu, Henry, karena aku sangat mencintaimu…"_

_Henry tidak bisa percaya dengan perkataan namja jangkung yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia tidak bisa percaya…kalau perasaannya selama ini, perasaan cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya pada Zhou Mi terbalas._

_Ya, Henry mencintai Zhou Mi. entah sejak kapan, Henry sudah tidak bisa memandangnya sebagai kakak yang selalu mau mendampinginya. Arti Zhou Mi menjadi semakin dan semakin besar di hatinya hingga dia sadar…kalau perasaannya untuk namja jangkung itu sudah berubah menjadi cinta._

"_Aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku, Henly-ya," kata Zhou Mi sambil memandangi Henry yang terdiam di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku…"_

"_Nado, gege…" kata Henry pelan. "Nado saranghae…"_

_Kali ini giliran Zhou Mi yang terpaku dan memandang Henry dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sesaat dia sampai merasa kalau itu halusinasi. Henry…Henry membalas perasaannya? Anak itu…juga mencintainya._

"_Kau…" kata Zhou Mi pelan._

"_Aku juga mencintai gege," kata Henry sambil tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Sangat mencintai gege…"_

_Zhou Mi tersenyum sambil memeluk Henry dengan erat, membenamkan anak kecil itu di dadanya yang bidang. Dia segera mengusap rambut Henry dengan lembut saat dia merasakan Henry meringkuk di dadanya._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Zhou Mi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Henry sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya, membuat mereka berdua kembali saling berpandangan._

"_Karena kita bisa dibilang sudah resmi pacaran…" kata Zhou Mi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Henry dan mengusap pipi tembem anak kecil berambut cokelat itu. "Bolehkan kalau aku meminta ini darimu?"_

_Zhou Mi pun segera mencium bibir Henry dengan lembut, bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan dedaunan di sekitar mereka, seolah-seolah hari ini adalah awal yang baru untuk mereka. _

_Tapi yang tidak mereka sadari…kalau itu hanyalah kedamaian sesaat sebelum badai besar…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREE~chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Dan…kemarin banyak yang protes karena Kyuhyunnya gak ada ya? Yah…karena ini masih episode flashback jadi saya gak bisa masukin Kyuhyun yang sudah dewasa dulu, nih, jadi saya kasih Kyuhyun chibi aja dulu ya…-nyodorin chibi Kyuhyun ke para readers- -ditendang Kyuhyun- tenang, episode flashback ini gak bakal lama lagi selesai kok, dan kita akan segera kembali ke cerita masa sekarang jadi yang kembali nunggu Kyuhyun dan KyuMin harap sabar dulu ya…**

**Yap, chapter ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana ZhouRy bisa ketemu dan pacaran, dengan begini jelas kan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu padahal keluarga mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai musuh abadi. Yah…bagi yang merasa feel ZhouRynya kurang, mianhae…aku memang gak terlalu mengerti pairing ini, soalnya ini pairing termuda di Suju sih~jadi referensi saya gak terlalu banyak juga~**

**Oke, seperti biasa saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada para readers yang mau membaca fic saya ini dan juga pada para reviewers yang sudah mau memberikan review untuk fic saya ini! Saya senang banget membaca review kalian! Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya~**

**Oke, sekian dulu ramblingan saya! Seperti biasa, bolehkan saya kembali meminta review dari para readers tentang fic saya ini? Saya mohon reviewnya ya para readers karena review adalah bukti bagi saya kalau masih ada yang mau membaca dan menanti fic saya ini! Jadi kembali dimohon reviewnya ya para readers~**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

Siwon kembali menghela napas sambil meminum tehnya. Dia memandangi permukaan cairan cokelat yang jernih itu, seolah-olah sedang memandang hati seseorang.

"Sepertinya…sejak Zhou Mi-_hyung_ mencintai Henry, hampir setiap hari Zhou Mi-_hyung_ menghilang. Meski dia selalu menemani Kyuhyun, tetap memprioritaskan Kyuhyun, aku mulai merasa kalau hati Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sudah terbagi. Dia tidak lagi menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Posisi itu mulai terbagi, Zhou Mi-hyung mulai menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang disayangi, bukan orang yang dicintai…"

"Kenapa kalian begitu ringannya menganggap perasaan kalian pada Kyuhyun itu sebagai cinta?" seru Sungmin. "Dia itu adik kalian! Saudara sedarah kalian! Wajar kan kalau perasaan kalian hanya sekedar rasa sayang dan bukannya cinta?"

"Karena pada waktu itu Kyuhyun bukan hanya adik kami…" gumam Siwon. "Dia juga tunangan kami…"

Suasana hening langsung terjadi antara Sungmin dan Siwon setelah Siwon mengatakan perkataan yang dia ucapkan. Sungmin langsung memandang Siwon dengan pandangan aneh seolah menuduh otak _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang duduk di hadapannya itu terganggu.

"Sepertinya aku tadi salah mendengar perkataanmu," kata Sungmin. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang waktu itu, sebelum Kyuhyun kehilangan ingatannya, dia itu bukan hanya adik kami," kata Siwon dengan tenang. "Dia juga tunangan kami. Orang yang seharusnya kami nikahi suatu hari nanti."

Sungmin langsung menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Kyuhyun itu saudara kalian! Adik kalian! Dan kalian ingin menikahinya suatu hari nanti? Kalian menganggap _incest_ itu sebagai sesuatu yang wajar? Keluarga macam apa kalian sebenarnya?" seru _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan nada-nada cemburu terselip dengan kentara dalam setiap perkataannya. "Kau memang tak waras, Siwon-_ssi_."

"Untuk informasimu, tolong jangan lupakan kalau kami adalah keluarga vampire darah murni yang saat itu jumlahnya sangat sedikit, karena itu wajar untuk melakukan pernikahan sedarah untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah kami sebagai vampire darah murni," kata Siwon tenang. "Dan tolong jangan lupakan juga bahwa hampir setiap vampire darah murni, termasuk orang tua kami sendiri, menganggap pernikahan sedarah itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk dilakukan mengingat posisi kami yang tinggi. Orang tuaku sendiri adalah kakak adik sebelum mereka menikah. Dibesarkan dalam posisi dan lingkungan yang seperti itu, wajar kan kalau kami juga menganggap rasa sayang kami pada Kyuhyun itu sebagai cinta?"

Sungmin langsung terdiam sambil mencoba mencerna perkataan Siwon. Tapi pandangan marahnya yang begitu tajam menusuk pada Siwon membuktikan kalau _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu murka dan cemburu pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu.

"Dan kalau kau merasa terancam dengan posisimu sebagai _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun tolong ingat kalau saat ini Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sudah memilih adikmu dan aku sendiri sudah memilih Kibum. Kami tak punya rencana untuk meneruskan pertunangan bodoh itu setelah kami sadar bahwa apa yang kami rasakan pada Kyuhyun itu murni rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya bukan rasa cinta seperti yang dia rasakan denganmu," kata Siwon. "Aku juga sudah menyadari perasaan cintaku pada Kibummie, jadi tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud untuk terus mempertahankan pertunangan itu."

Sungmin masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Atau kau mau mengatakan kalau kau tidak percaya dengan cinta Kyuhyun padamu?" tanya Siwon, nada bicara dan pandangan matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. "Kau mau bilang bahwa adikku itu membohongimu? Sombong sekali kau Lee Sungmin! Kau itu beruntung mendapatkan cinta tulus adikku itu dan begini kau membayar cinta adikku itu? Dengan tidak mempercayai cintanya dan menganggap cintanya palsu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Memangnya dirimu itu sesempurna Tuhan sampai kau bisa seenaknya menganggap cinta tulus adikku itu main-main, hah?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku mempermainkan Kyunnie? Siapa yang bilang aku menganggap cintanya palsu? Dan siapa yang bilang kalau aku menganggap Kyunnie berbohong?" seru Sungmin murka. "Aku mempercayai dia! Sangat mempercayainya!Aku hanya bilang kalau keluarga kalian itu…"

"Hentikan!" seru Kangin sebelum pertengkaran kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu berlanjut semakin jauh. "Sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sepele seperti itu!"

Siwon dan Sungmin melotot ke arah satu sama lain sebelum menghela napas dan meneguk teh di hadapan mereka hingga tandas.

"Aku akan buat teh lagi, silakan kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu rumah mereka itu menuju dapur.

"Pokoknya semenjak itu, sikap, aura, semuanya…semuanya dari diri Zhou Mi-_hyung_ benar-benar berubah! Mungkin dia hanya berubah di depan kami, karena di depan Kyuhyun, dia masih tetap seorang kakak yang selalu memanjakan dan menyayangi Kyu, tapi di hadapanku dan orangtuaku…dia berubah menjadi dingin, sinis, dan sangat egois," kata Siwon. "Pada awalnya aku dan orangtua kami memang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan semua itu, tapi sikapnya semakin dan semakin aneh hingga akhirnya kami curiga. Tapi sungguh, rasanya aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ternyata semua itu diakibatkan cinta…atau mungkin obsesi gilanya pada seorang anak manusia, seorang anak kecil, dan seorang anak vampire hunter! Dan setelah semuanya terungkap…sudah terlambat. Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sudah benar-benar mencintai Henry…dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersama dengan anak itu, termasuk membunuh orangtua kami sendiri…"

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi masih memandang salju yang berjatuhan dari jendela kamarnya. Tangan <em>namja<em> jangkung berambut merah itu terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan kaca yang terasa dingin.

Sedingin hatinya di malam itu…

Semenjak dia berhasil mendapatkan cinta Henry, Zhou Mi memang harus mengakui ada satu sisi hatinya yang berubah, ada pandangan yang berubah, ada satu perasaan yang berubah…

Yaitu rasa cinta…yang mulanya dia anggap dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun…

Dia dan Siwon ditunangkan oleh orangtua mereka dengan Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Dengan kenyataan itu, ditambah dengan kenyataan betapa berharga dan berartinya adik bungsu mereka itu bagi mereka berdua, mereka berdua hanya menelan mentah-mentah rasa 'cinta' yang dijejalkan oleh orangtua mereka dalam kebutaan dan kepolosan seorang anak-anak. Dengan polos dan bodoh mereka percaya kalau semua perhatian dan rasa sayang itu adalah 'cinta' sehingga dengan polosnya mereka mau saja menerima pertunangan itu tanpa penolakan.

Setidaknya hingga Henry membuka matanya tentang perbedaan antara 'sayang' dan 'cinta' yang dia rasakan pada keduanya.

Sejak itu, Zhou Mi memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan berbeda. Kemanjaan itu, rasa sayang itu, semuanya masih ada. Hanya saja…berbeda, tidak lagi seintim dulu…dan tidak ada lagi perasaan kalau yang mereka lakukan itu adalah cinta. Cinta? Perasaan itu tidak ada dan mungkin tidak pernah ada.

Karena kalau ada…tidak mungkin sekarang dia bisa bersama Henry, Siwon memilih untuk bersama Kim Kibum, dan Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin. mereka kini memilih orang lain untuk dicintai, semakin membuktikan kalau perasaan masa kecil itu hanyalah rasa cinta yang dipaksakan.

Dan ironisnya…Kyuhyun juga yang pertama kali menyadari kalau dirinya (dan mungkin juga Siwon) tidak pernah mencintainya lebih dari seorang kakak kepada seorang adik, meski usianya yang paling muda di antara ketiganya (dan otomatis lebih tidak tahu apa-apa dibandingkan mereka berdua) dan dia juga yang memberi Zhou Mi semangat dan dukungan untuk mengejar cintanya yang sebenarnya.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya sangat menghargai Kyuhyun, sangat berterima kasih, dan lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mau menerima dirinya di rumah itu setelah dia menolak pertunangan mereka mentah-mentah, dan hanya adik bungsunya itu juga yang selalu menemani dan memeluk Zhou Mi saat dia merasa sendirian dan dianggap buruk di rumah itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Apa?" tanya Tuan Choi mendengar perkataan anak sulung mereka itu._

"_Aku bilang aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Kui Xian!" seru Zhou Mi. "Aku ingin hubungan kami hanya sekedar kakak dan adik, tidak lebih juga tidak kurang!"_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya nyonya Choi. "Kau dan dia saling mencintai…"_

_Zhou Mi langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan ibunya itu. "Cinta? Jangan bercanda, umma!" seru Zhou Mi. "Aku tidak buta seperti dulu, mataku sudah terbuka! Aku sudah bisa melihat kenyataan!"_

"_Apa maksudmu?" seru Tuan Choi._

"_Yang ingin kukatakan aku sadar kalau aku tidak pernah mencintai Kui Xian!" seru Zhou Mi. "Rasa cinta itu tak pernah ada! Yang kurasakan pada Kui Xian tak lebih dari rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya! Semua hal yang kalian sebut cinta itu hanya sebuah perasaan palsu yang kalian paksakan untuk ada di diriku, Siwon, dan Kui Xian!" _

_Mendengar kata-kata itu, Tuan Choi langsung berdiri dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya. "Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau membatalkan pertunangan itu, Kyuhyun akan terluka? Kau tega mengorbankan perasaan adikmu sendiri hanya untuk menjaga perasaan dan egomu sendiri?"_

"_Apa Kui Xian tahu arti pertunangan ini?" kata Zhou Mi meremehkan. "Aku ragu kalian memberitahu apa sebenarnya maksud pertunangan ini dan malah memalsukan dunianya sedemikian rupa hingga dia tersesat dan tidak tahu apa-apa! Pembohong seperti kalian tidak pantas menceramahiku tentang perasaan Kui Xian! Aku ragu kalian sendiri mengerti perasaan Kui Xian!"_

_PLAK!_

_Sedetik kemudian Zhou Mi merasakan pipi kirinya panas. Zhou Mi mengangkat tangannya dan merasakan rasa sakit menyengat akibat tamparan ayahnya. Zhou Mi memandang ayahnya yang terlihat marah itu dengan pandangan datar._

"_Kau…beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" seru tuan Choi dengan murka. "Kau itu anak sulung di keluarga ini! Sudah seharusnya kau memikirkan perasaan adik-adikmu, bukannya malah memikirkan diri sendiri dan melukai perasaan Kyuhyun!"_

"_Sudah kukatakan jangan seenaknya menjadikan Kui Xian alasan untuk semua keegoisan kalian!" bentak Zhou Mi pada kedua orangtuanya (yang langsung membuat kedua orangtuanya memandang shock namja jangkung berambut merah itu). "Cinta…pertunangan…semua itu hanya alasan kalian untuk memenuhi semua keegoisan kalian dan menjadikan kami korban yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan bodoh!"_

_Wajah tuan Choi langsung terlihat kembali mengeras. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk kembali mendaratkannya ke tubuh Zhou Mi tapi nyonya Choi segera menggenggam tangan suaminya itu untuk mencegah pertengkaran yang lebih serius terjadi._

"_Hentikan, sekarang bukan saatnya menyelesaikan semuanya dengan emosi seperti ini," kata nyonya Choi berusaha menenangkan suaminya. "Zhou Mi tolong pergi dulu ke kamarmu, biarkan aku bicara dengan ayahmu sebentar. Kau juga…tenangkan dulu kepala dan pikiranmu. Setelah kau cukup tenang kita bicara lagi."_

_Zhou Mi tidak berkata apa-apa dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai, namja jangkung itu segera membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di ranjangnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan menggeram marah._

_Dasar orangtua bodoh! Seenaknya saja mereka menyalahkannya hanya karena dia meminta mereka untuk membatalkan pertunangan! Dasar orangtua egois! Keterlaluan!_

"…_Gege?" suara kecil dari arah pintu kamarnya membuat Zhou Mi segera tersentak keluar dari aktivitasnya merutuki dan mencerca orangtuanya dalam hati itu. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan sebuah boneka koala (yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Zhou Mi untuknya) tergenggam erat di tangan mungilnya. Zhou Mi segera tersenyum saat melihat adik bungsunya yang imut itu dan segera merentangkan tangannya dengan gesture mengundang Kyuhyun untuk berjalan ke arahnya._

_Melihat undangan kakaknya itu, Kyuhyun segera berlari dan membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di tubuh kakak sulungnya itu. Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam adiknya itu dengan penuh sayang sementara Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dada Zhou Mi, membuat Zhou Mi sampai bisa merasakan desah napas anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu._

"_Gege…kenapa…kenapa gege sampai bertengkar dengan appa dan umma?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil memandang wajah kakak sulungnya yang kini sedang mengusap rambutnya itu. "Apa Mimi-ge sedang punya masalah?"_

_Zhou Mi terdiam mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya itu. Perkataan ayahnya kembali terngiang di kepalanya saat dia memandang wajah imut adiknya yang sekarang dibayang-bayangi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Sungguh…Zhou Mi merasa tidak sanggup melihat adiknya ini terluka. Adiknya ini…adik yang kini ada di pelukannya ini…adalah orang yang sangat berarti, orang yang sangat penting untuk Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tidak yakin kalau dia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau seandainya adiknya itu terluka…apalagi kalau itu hanya untuk mempertahankan egoisme dan egonya sendiri…._

_Tapi…tidak, kali ini dia tidak ingin lagi membohongi dirinya. Dia tidak ingin lagi ditipu mentah-mentah. Bagi Zhou Mi semua ini sudah cukup…dia tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam kebohongan. Dan dia juga tidak ingin terus menjerumuskan adik yang paling disayanginya ini dalam penipuan dan kebohongan…._

"_Kui Xian…" gumam Zhou Mi pelan, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya merebahkan kepalanya di dada kakak sulungnya itu segera kembali wajah namja berambut merah itu. _

"_Ya…gege?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Apa kau ingat…janji kita dulu? Saat kau berusia tiga tahun?" tanya Zhou Mi. _

_Kyuhyun, mendengar perkataan kakak sulungnya itu, memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bingung pada Zhou Mi. "Janji?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. "Janjiku…dengan Mimi-ge dan Siwon-hyung di hari ulang tahunku?"_

_Zhou Mi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau masih ingat janji itu, kan? Waktu itu kita bertiga berjanji kalau suatu hari nanti…kita akan seperti appa dan umma. Selalu bersama penuh kehangatan dan cinta, menikah, dan bahagia bertiga…." Zhou Mi mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil adik bungsunya itu. "Maafkan aku Kui Xian tapi aku…aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu! Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu! Aku…"_

"_Itu bukan masalah besar, kok,Mimi-ge…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sejak kecil aku selalu merasa janji itu tidak akan pernah terlaksana, jadi aku juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan janji itu terjadi."_

_Zhou Mi segera memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut._

"_Sejak kita bertiga berjanji seperti itu pun, kenyataannya Siwon-hyung jauh lebih mesra dan cocok bersama Kibum-hyung daripada denganku. Siwon-hyung dan Kibum-hyung begitu sempurna berdua, aku ingin mereka bahagia bersama. Lagipula aku suka dengan Kibum-hyung! Aku ingin melihat dia menikah dengan Siwon-hyung suatu hari nanti!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada riang. "Sedangkan untuk gege…" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kakak sulungnya itu dengan lembut itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sebut saja ini kebodohan dan kenaifanku tapi…sepertinya gege sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, iya kan?"_

_Zhou Mi langsung terpaku mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya itu. Kenapa…kenapa adiknya itu bisa tahu kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang? Dan…dan kenapa juga…_

"_Kenapa…kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Kyuhyun._

"_Karena kelakuan gege yang sering sekali menghilang, membeli boneka, bunga, dan barang-barang lain, lalu membuka-buka majalah wanita untuk mencari info-info tempat kencan dan sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas dipakai sebelum berlari entah kemana…" kata Kyuhyun sebelum menyeringai lebar. "Benar-benar seperti kelakuan appa pada umma!" lanjutnya dengan nada riang._

_Zhou Mi hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengar perkataan polos adiknya itu. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menganggap kelakuan appanya itu norak sekali, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia bertingkah sama dengan appanya itu. Ah, benar kata orang, cinta itu membuat orang menjadi buta…sampai sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa pun selain kebahagiaan orang yang kita cinta…._

"_Aku…mengerti…sejak lama aku mengerti…kalau kita tidak bisa menjadi seperti appa dan umma," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan kakak sulungnya itu semakin erat. "Ada yang berbeda…perasaan kita bertiga, cara pandang kita bertiga, kelakuan kita bertiga…semuanya berbeda dengan appa dan umma. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa menjadi seperti mereka. Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama orang lain…mencintai orang lain…begitu juga dengan Mimi-ge, karena itu…" Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi tertunduk dan kembali tersenyum pada kakak sulungnya itu. "Karena itu kalau gege menemukan orang yang gege cinta, gege harus mengejarnya! Gege harus benar-benar membuktikan kalau gege mencintai orang itu! Gege harus percaya dengan kata hati sendiri, bukan dengan kata-kata appa, umma, atau orang-orang lain. Cinta…adalah masalah diri dan hati kita bukan masalah diri kita dan orang lain…" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Zhou Mi dengan lembut. "Dan apa pun pilihan gege aku akan mendukung gege. Siapa pun yang gege cintai…aku akan selalu menerimanya. Aku akan menyayangi orang yang gege cintai…seperti aku menyayangi gege…"_

_Zhou Mi tertegun mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya itu. Sejak kapan…adiknya menjadi sedewasa ini? Sejak kapan adiknya menjadi sepengertian ini? Apa karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa? Apa justru karena dia tidak mengerti dunia dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu Kyuhyun bisa berkata sesuatu dengan tulus seperti itu? Tapi…apa pun alasannya…_

_Zhou Mi merengkuh tubuh mungil adik bungsunya itu erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam Kyuhyun yang mulai berantakan, mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh adik bungsunya itu. Namja jangkung berambut merah itu kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut saat dia merasakan Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya di pinggangnya, membalas pelukannya._

"_Terima kasih Kui Xian…" kata Zhou Mi pelan. Ya…rasa penerimaan Kyuhyun pada Henry, rasa tulusnya yang mau melepaskan dia untuk bersama Henry, janji Kyuhyun untuk memberikan penerimaan dan rasa sayang pada Henry…semua itu berarti begitu besar bagi Zhou Mi. begitu besar…begitu berarti…sehingga rasanya seribu terima kasih pun tidak cukup Zhou Mi ucapkan pada adik bungsunya itu. _

_Dan karena ini dia semakin menyayangi adik bungsunya itu. Begitu menyayanginya…hingga dia berjanji akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Kyuhyun bahagia…._

"_Aku menyayangimu Kui Xian…" gumam Zhou Mi pelan di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Zhou Mi dengan lembut. _

"_Aku juga menyayangi gege…" kata Kyuhyun riang. "Sangat menyayangi gege…"_

_Mereka berdua terus berpelukan selama beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakak sulungnya itu dan tertawa. "Kalau gege sudah berhasil mendapatkan orang yang gege cintai, kenalkan dia padaku ya," kata Kyuhyun. "Siapa tahu dia mau menemaniku bermain dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini dan menjadi temanku. Aku…aku bisa menjadi teman pacar gege kan?" kata Kyuhyun._

_Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos adik bungsunya itu. "Tentu saja Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi sambil mengusap pipi adiknya itu. "Aku akan memperkenalkan dia padamu dan kalian pasti akan langsung akrab dan dia pasti tidak keberatan menjadi sahabat dan teman bermainmu."_

_Senyuman manis langsung tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun saat dia mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi dan bagi Zhou Mi senyuman adik bungsunya itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dia lihat._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Dan janji untuk mempertemukan Henry kepada Kyuhyun, keinginan untuk melihat mereka berdua bersahabat, itu semua bukan sebuah kebohongan untuk Zhou Mi. dia serius menginginkan mereka berdua, dua orang yang paling berarti untuknya, bersahabat. Melihat dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu tertawa bersama…bagi Zhou Mi adalah kebahagiaannya yang terbesar.<p>

Karena itu Zhou Mi berani mengundang Henry ke _mansion_ mereka. Dia berani membawa anak kecil yang dicintainya itu kepada Kyuhyun, memperkenalkan anak itu sebagai pacarnya di depan Kyuhyun.

Yang tidak disangkanya (atau mungkin dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia tahu…dia tahu itu semua akan terjadi, hanya saja dia menolak untuk mengakui) adalah perbuatannya itu adalah kesalahan fatal yang membuat semuanya hancur…hingga akhirnya mereka berada di sini…di semua kekacauan ini…di tengah kesakitan, kemarahan, kebencian…yang terasa tidak bisa disatukan lagi. Bukannya membuat Kyuhyun bahagia dia membuat Kyuhyun terluka, membuatnya hidup dalam ketidaktahuan, membuatnya kehilangan orangtua juga cintanya…hubungannya dengan Siwon juga hancur tak bersisa. Pandangan hangat kedua adiknya itu berubah…menjadi pandangan dingin penuh kebencian dari Siwon dan pandangan tidak tahu apa-apa, seakan-akan memandang orang asing yang tidak dikenal dari Kyuhyun. Hatinya yang dulu dipenuhi rasa sayang pada keduanya berubah menjadi dingin dan beku, tanpa cinta yang tersisa untuk Siwon dan hanya tersisa rasa kasihan dan sedih untuk Kyuhyun.

Seakan ada jurang dalam tanpa dasar yang memisahkan mereka bertiga…hanya karena sebuah ikatan bernama 'cinta' yang didukung dengan tulus oleh kepolosan anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa….

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bertemu adik gege?" tanya Henry pelan sambil memeluk boneka hamster yang baru saja diberikan Zhou Mi padanya. Ekspresi wajah Henry terlihat seperti campuran antara ekspresi bahagia, khawatir, bingung…pokoknya ekspresi wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan. _

_Zhou Mi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya! Kui Xian bilang dia ingin aku memperkenalkan pacarku padanya! Lagipula usia kau dan Kui Xian hampir sama, jadi kupikir kalian pasti bisa berteman baik, iya kan?" kata Zhou Mi antusias._

_Henry menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang namjachingunya itu."Apa…tidak apa-apa? Seorang anak vampire hunter tidak akan diterima dengan baik di mansion keluarga vampire, Mimi-ge. Bagaimana kalau Kui Xian tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Henry pelan._

"_Bicara apa sih?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil menarik tangan Henry untuk bangkit dari ayunan yang diduduki anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu. "Kui Xian pasti menerimamu! Dia anak paling baik yang pernah ada di bumi ini, tidak mungkin dia hanya memusuhimu hanya karena keluargamu adalah musuh abadi keluarga kami." Zhou Mi segera menggendong Henry dan menggendong anak kecil itu ke pangkuannya. "Kui Xian pasti menerimamu, percaya padaku. Jadi kau mau kan bertemu dengannya? Tolong wujudkan kebahagiaan dan keinginannya untuk memiliki teman bermain selain boneka-boneka yang kami berikan menjadi kenyataan, Henly-ya…"_

_Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Em…baiklah," kata Henry pelan. "Tapi kalau dia tidak suka padaku…kita…tidak akan berpisah, kan? Kita…tidak akan putus, kan?"_

_Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengecup dahi dan bibir anak kecil di hadapannya itu. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah janji kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, kan? Aku janji…tidak ada apa pun yang akan memisahkan kita berdua. Meski itu Kui Xian sekalipun…." Zhou Mi kembali mengecup bibir merah Henry dengan lembut. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Henly-ya…"_

_Henry tersenyum dan memeluk Zhou Mi dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, gege…"_

_Kyuhyun sedang asyik kembali memainkan PSPnya di kamarnya. Kaki mungilnya diayun-ayunkannya dengan pelan sementara tangannya asyik menekan tuts-tuts PSP di tangannya. Hari ini dia kembali sendirian, karena orangtuanya tiba-tiba mempunyai acara pertemua orangtua di SD Siwon (dan kemungkinan mereka bertiga baru pulang setelah makan siang). Wajahnya merengut saat dia melihat kalau dia kembali memenangkan level PSP itu dengan mudah._

"_Hah~aku bosan~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil membuang PSP di tangannya ke sampingnya, membuat PSP itu tergeletak begitu saja di sofa sementara dia membaringkan diri di atas sofa berwarna merah marun yang lembut itu, tangannya meraba-raba sampingnya hingga dia menemukan sebuah bantal berbentuk kelinci dan segera memeluk bantal kelinci itu ke tubuhnya, merasakan lembut bulu berwarna putih itu di tubuh mungilnya. "Aku mau PSP baru~appa, belikan aku PSP baru~" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada manja (yang tentu saja tidak direspon oleh siapa pun karena dia bicara sendiri)._

_Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat dia mencium aroma tubuh Zhou Mi dari arah pintu masuk mansion. Kakak sulungnya itu sudah pulang? Padahal biasanya dia selalu pulang sore, sekarang bahkan jam makan siang pun belum tiba…tumben…apa terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya itu?_

_Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari sofa yang tadi dia jadikan tempat berbaring. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamarnya itu saat tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, mempelihatkan Zhou Mi yang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah kantong belanjaan._

"_Gege…tumben kau pulang cepat. Apa ada masalah di kantormu?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas pada kakak sulungnya yang kini berlutut untuk mencium dahi anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu._

"_Tidak kok, aku hanya kangen pada adik bungsuku yang imut ini," kata Zhou Mi. "Kau jadi anak baik selama aku pergi kan?"_

"_Tentu saja~" kata Kyuhyun riang. "Aku kan anak baik-baik yang manis~"_

_Zhou Mi tertawa mendengar perkataan polos adik bungsunya itu. "Bagus…karena Kui Xian sudah menjadi anak baik saat aku tidak ada, gege punya hadiah untukmu~" kata Zhou Mi sambil menyodorkan tas belanjaan yang dipegangnya pada Kyuhyun, yang hanya menerimanya dengan bingung._

"_Apa ini, gege?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polos._

"_Buka saja," kata Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun yang bingung segera membuka bungkusan di tas itu dengan bingung, tapi wajah bingungnya segera berubah menjadi pandangan girang saat dia melihat sekitar lima kaset game terbaru. Matanya yang berbinar-binar gembira memandang Zhou Mi dengan antusias sebelum memeluk kakak sulungnya itu._

"_Terima kasih, gege~saranghae~" seru Kyuhyun riang pada kakaknya itu. "Gege tahu saja kalau aku sudah bosan dengan PSP yang dibelikan appa~"_

_Zhou Mi tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya itu. Ya tentu saja dia akan bosan, kalau semua game yang diberikan appa dia selesaikan semalam suntuk hampir tanpa tidur dan makan dan selesai hanya dalam kurun waktu sehari? Seandainya dia dan Siwon tidak menyeretnya ke meja makan, ranjang, atau kamar mandi, mungkin anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu akan terus hidup di sofa atau di depan televisi untuk menyelesaikan seluruh game-gamenya dan dalam waktu seminggu dia pasti tidak bisa dibedakan dengan ranting pohon karena jarangnya dia makan dan tidur. Sekarang saja…sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai kembali kurus…._

"_Tapi kau harus janji padaku jangan pernah mengorbankan waktu makan dan tidurmu untuk menyelesaikan game itu! Dan jangan berani-berani mengurangi porsi makan yang diberikan hanya supaya kau bisa pergi dari meja makan lebih cepat atau mengurangi waktu tidurmu hanya supaya kau bisa kembali menyelesaikan gamemu!" kata Zhou Mi dengan nada tajam pada adik bungsunya itu. "Kau berani melakukannya Choi Kui Xian…dan aku akan membakar semua game-gamemu dan tidak akan membelikanmu game apa pun lagi!"_

_Wajah Kyuhyun langsung pias seketika mendengar perkataan kakak sulungnya itu. Gamenya…dibakar? Rusak? Tidak bisa dimainkan lagi? "ANDWAEEE~" jerit Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kakak sulungnya itu. "Jangan bakar gameku~aku…aku janji aku akan makan dan tidur teratur, tapi jangan bakar gameku~jangan hancurkan gameku~" rengek Kyuhyun, membuat Zhou Mi langsung tersenyum bangga._

"_Janji pada kakakmu ini?" tanya Zhou Mi._

"_Aku…aku janji…" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Wajahnya sudah terlihat hampir menangis karena mengkhawatirkan nasib game-game tercintanya yang berada di ujung tanduk._

"_Anak baik~" kata Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambut hitam berantakan Kyuhyun. "Sebagai imbalan karena kau sudah mau mendengarkan perkataanku, aku akan berikan satu hadiah lagi untukmu."_

_Kyuhyun langsung memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan bingung. Hadiah? Kakak sulungnya itu masih punya hadiah untuknya?_

"_Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang," kata Zhou Mi. "Ayo keluar, Henly-ya…"_

_Saat itu Kyuhyun sadar kalau di belakang kakak sulungnya itu berdiri seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang wajahnya terlihat sangat imut. Menurut Kyuhyun anak itu berumur sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun, lebih tua…atau lebih muda darinya ya? Ah terserahlah yang mana saja. Anak itu terlihat malu-malu, terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang meremas-remas baju yang dipakainya._

"_Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tersenyum dan menarik Henry mendekat sehingga kini kedua anak kecil itu saling berhadapan. Zhou Mi menggenggam erat tangan keduanya._

"_Kui Xian kenalkan dia Lee Henry," kata Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambut Henry. "Dia namjachinguku."_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan kakak sulungnya itu, membuat Henry semakin gugup dan berpikir kalau adik bungsu Zhou Mi itu memang tidak menyukainya. Dia baru saja ingin melangkah mundur saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Henry._

"_Salam kenal~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "Choi Kyuhyun imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyu! Atau mungkin Kui Xian…seperti Mimi-ge!" Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Henry. "Kau manis sekali! Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Mimi-ge mencintaimu! Kau pantas menjadi namjachingu gege! Saat menikah nanti…kuharap kalian mengundangku, oke?" Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry dan mencium pipi anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu. "Salam kenal…em…kakak ipar? Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik sebagai keluarga."_

_Henry tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Begitu hangat, begitu tulus…tidak ada kebencian, keraguan, atau kemarahan apa pun di semua suku kata yang dilontarkan anak kecil itu padanya. _

_Hangat…dan nyaman. Bagi Henry Kyuhyun seperti seorang keluarga (yah…mereka memang akan jadi keluarga kalau dia menikah dengan Zhou Mi suatu hari nanti, kan?) yang akan selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum dan pelukan hangat setelah hari buruk._

_Sungguh berbeda…dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun adalah sosok kakak yang diinginkannya, yang selama ini didambakannya._

_Dan dia bersyukur untuk itu…._

_Sayang kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun dijeblak dengan kasar, membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu menoleh. Mereka melihat tuan dan nyonya Choi, bersama dengan Siwon, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun._

_Dan melihat ekspresi murka di wajah keduanya, sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Zhou Mi kalau mereka pasti sudah mendengar kalau Henry adalah namjachingunya dan…well…jelas sekali mereka tidak menyetujuinya._

"_Zhou Mi…ke ruanganku sekarang juga," geram tuan Choi. Zhou Mi menghela napas dan segera bangkit dari ranjang Kyuhyun yang tadi didudukinya. _

"_Gege?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang masih tetap menggenggam tangan Henry, dengan cemas. Siwon yang melihat wajah adik bungsunya itu segera berjalan ke kamar adiknya itu dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memandang kakak keduanya itu._

"_Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku, Zhou Mi-hyung, appa dan umma hanya akan berbicara sebentar saja. Kau bermain saja dengan teman barumu ini, oke?" kata Siwon sambil mencium dahi Kyuhyun. "Kami pergi dulu…."_

_Henry memandang cemas ke arah Zhou Mi yang berjalan keluar mengikuti kedua orangtuanya dalam diam. "Kui Xian…Mimi-ge akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Henry pelan._

"_Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, Mimi-ge itu kan seorang namja yang kuat, jadi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Henry. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku bermain game sementara menunggu appa, umma, Siwon-hyung dan Mimi-ge selesai bicara?"_

_Di ruangan Tuan Choi…._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan otakmu itu?" bentak Tuan Choi sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Kau menjadikan anak kecil sebagai namjachingumu? Apa kau mengidap pedofilia?"_

_Zhou Mi hanya bungkam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia sadar…masalah perbedaan umurnya yang sangat jauh dengan Henry itu memang membuatnya pantas dipertanyakan tentang masalah apa dia mengidap kelainan pedofilia atau tidak (dulu pun dia juga mempertanyakan masalah itu pada dirinya sendiri, kok…)_

"_Ditambah lagi anak itu…tahukah kau siapa keluarga Lee itu?" seru tuan Choi. "Keluarga Lee! Keluarga vampire hunter terkuat dalam sejarah vampire hunter! Musuh abadi kita! Dan kau berniat menjadikan dia bagian dari keluarga kita? Apa kau masih waras, Zhou Mi? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan!"_

"_Aku mencintainya!" seru Zhou Mi. "Apa itu sesuatu yang salah?" _

"_Cinta…kau boleh mencintai seseorang, tapi perhatikan juga siapa orang yang kau cinta itu!" bentak tuan Choi. "Kau kira bagaimana bangsa kita memandang namjachingumu itu? Seorang anak kecil dari keluarga vampire hunter…apa kau pikir dia akan diterima?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada menantang. "Kita ini keluarga kalangan atas para vampire. Kita pemimpin mere―"_

"_TEPAT! Kita ini pemimpin mereka, Zhou Mi!" seru tuan Choi. "Kita adalah sosok yang mereka harapkan untuk sempurna, untuk pantas dipandang tinggi! Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau aku membiarkan seorang anak di keluargaku menikah dengan seorang vampire hunter? Mau ditaruh di mana muka keluarga kita?"_

_Zhou Mi langsung bungkam mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu._

"_Aku tidak mau tahu! Sekarang juga akhiri hubunganmu dengan anak bedebah itu!" seru tuan Choi. "Kedudukan keluarga kita cukup untuk mencarikanmu seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu kalau kau tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun! Masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik daripada seorang anak vampire hunter kotor yang hina itu!"_

_Zhou Mi tidak mengatakan apa pun mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, sehingga tuan Choi menyimpulkan kalau anak sulungnya itu mengerti dan mematuhi perintahnya._

_Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau bagi Zhou Mi dia sudah menabuh genderang perang…._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Berani sekali ayahmu menghina adikku!" seru Sungmin setelah dia selesai mendengar cerita Siwon. "Keluarga tidak tahu diri! Karena itulah aku membenci vampire, bagi kalian dunia, kedudukan, semuanya dari kalian itu paling tinggi sehingga orang lain hanya dianggap sampah! Memangnya keluargamu sehebat apa sampai bisa-bisanya menolak Henry dan mengatakan dia hina, hah?"<p>

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memandang dunia itu dari matamu!" bentak Siwon pada namja bermata kelinci yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Keluargaku adalah pemimpin di dunia vampire! Dan adikmu itu memang adalah calon paling buruk yang disodorkan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sebagai calon pendamping hidup! Kau mau orangtuaku tertawa dan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka? Mimpi yang terlalu muluk!"

"Jadi bisa kusimpulkan…alasan Zhou Mi membunuh orangtuamu dan keluarga Lee, semua itu hanya masalah cinta?" tanya Kangin, yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala oleh Siwon. "Lalu kali ini apa alasannya kembali?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan nada ragu. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin alasannya adalah untuk mengambil hak sebagai penerus keluarga Choi dariku…" gumam Siwon. "Seandainya dia bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai penerus keluarga Choi yang notabene adalah raja bangsa vampire dan mengatur segala di dunia vampire, tidak akan ada yang bisa memprotes dan menghentikannya seandainya dia melakukan apa pun…."

"…Termasuk menjadikan Henry sebagai pendamping hidupnya…."

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi mencium dahi Henry yang masih tertidur lelap itu dengan lembut sebelum memandangi wajah <em>namjachingu<em>nya yang terlihat damai itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kulit putih Henry yang lembut.

"Sebentar lagi Henry…" bisik Zhou Mi pelan pada sosok_ namjachingu_nya itu. "Sebentar lagi…kita bisa terus bersama, tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan kita. Apa pun yang terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita…. Sebentar lagi impian kita untuk bisa hidup bahagia berdua akan terlaksana…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREE~chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Dan di sini saya jelasin satu fakta lagi tentang WonKyuMi. Di sini saya menjelaskan kalau ternyata Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya tunangan Siwon dengan Zhou Mi waktu kecil, karena itu Siwon pernah mengira dia cinta sama Kyuhyun sebelum dia sadar dia suka sama Kibum itu murni karena status 'tunangan' yang diberikan keluarga pada mereka bertiga. Dan kalau mau protes dengan alus yang sedikit nyimpang ke incest ini, pernikahan sedarah itu memang sah terjadi di kalangan atas seperti keluarga kerajaan Mesir dan Inggris, pada jaman dulu iya kan? Karena itu maka sah-sah aja kalau keluarga WonKyuMi itu juga menerapkan sistem pernikahan sedarah karena bagaimanapun jumlah vampire darah murni itu tergolong sedikit, dan mereka perlu mempertahankan status darah murni. **

**Oke, kayaknya chapter flashback saya akhiri dulu sampai di sini! Masalah tentang pembunuhan keluarga Choi sama Zhou Mi akan saya masukin nanti saja pas Siwon sama Zhou Mi lagi tegang-tegangnya, biar feelnya lebih dapat –sokbanget- jadi chapter depan kita akan kembali ke cerita masa sekarang jadi bagi para SparKyu dan KyuMin shipper yang sudah gak sabar melihat KyuMin moment, silakan mantengin chapter depan~ -PLAK-**

**Oke, seperti biasa saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada para readers yang mau membaca fic saya ini dan juga pada para reviewers yang sudah mau memberikan review untuk fic saya ini! Saya senang banget membaca review kalian! Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya~**

**Oke, sekian dulu ramblingan saya! Seperti biasa, bolehkan saya kembali meminta review dari para readers tentang fic saya ini? Saya mohon reviewnya ya para readers karena review adalah bukti bagi saya kalau masih ada yang mau membaca dan menanti fic saya ini! Jadi kembali dimohon reviewnya ya para readers~**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon. _Namja_ tampan bertubuh kekar itu segera mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Silahkan," kata Siwon pendek.

"Dari yang kudengar dari ceritamu sepertinya kakakmu itu hanya memiliki urusan denganmu, karena dia hanya ingin merebut kedudukan pemimpin bangsa _vampire_ darimu, kan?" tanya Sungmin. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa membangkitkan insting _vampire_ Kyunnie?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak membangkitkan insting vampire Kyu dia akan gila. Mantera yang diberikan _umma_ pada Kyuhyun itu tidak sempurna, begitu sedikit saja Kyuhyun memaksa alam bawah sadarnya untuk mengingat masa lalunya, mantera itu akan hancur dan sisi vampire Kyuhyun akan memaksa keluar. Itulah sebabnya…belakangan ini dia sering bermimpi buruk. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain membangkitkan insting _vampire_nya itu sebelum insting _vampire_ itu sendiri menghancurkan Kyu dari dalam," kata Siwon.

"Tapi…ini berarti melibatkan Kyunnie dalam peperangan kalian padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa, kan?" seru Sungmin. "Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau kalian kejam, menjebak seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa di tengah perang penuh darah?"

"Dia sudah terlibat dalam masalah ini semenjak dia mengenalmu, mencintaimu, dan menjadikanmu _namjachingu_nya!" seru Siwon. "Meskipun seandainya dia lahir dengan takdir yang berbeda, mekipun seandainya dia bukan adik kami, fakta bahwa dia _namjachingu_mu pasti akan membuat Henry berpikir untuk mendekatinya dan membuat Zhou Mi-_hyung_ menjadikannya target balas dendam…bukan hanya itu…"

"…Bahkan jika aku tidak menyadarkan insting _vampire_nya dan insting _vampire_nya tidak pernah bangun sekalipun dia akan terlibat di perang ini. Zhou Mi-_hyung_ akan mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, dan membangkitkan ingatan masa lalu Kyuhyun secara paksa. Dia membutuhkan Kyu…mutlak membutuhkan Kyu dalam rencananya ini…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin."Kenapa membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Sederhana saja," kata Siwon. "Hanya karena dia memang membutuhkan Kyunnie…. Fakta bahwa Kyu tidak tahu apa-apa itu…membuat Kyu memandang tindakan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ berbeda dengan cara pandangku, dan mutlak membuat pandangannya tentang Zhou Mi-_hyung_ berbeda dariku. Apa yang kuanggap buruk bukan berarti dianggap sama oleh Kyuhyun. Karena itu…Zhou Mi-_hyung_ membutuhkannya, justru karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Di dunia ini, hanya Kyunnie satu-satunya orang yang masih dianggap keluarga oleh Zhou Mi-_hyung_. Dia membutuhkan dukungan…perlu menyandarkan diri. Dia perlu Kyuhyun mengingatnya, karena Zhou Mi-_hyung_ tahu…sesakit apa rasanya saat adik tersayangmu memandangmu sebagai orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Kyuhyun…bukan hanya tempat bersandarmu. Aku dan Zhou Mi-_hyung_…kami berdua juga membutuhkan dia sebagai tempat bersandar kami berdua…" Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"…Dari dulu…ataupun sekarang…."

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun, yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya, semakin mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Eskpresi wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, seakan-akan sedang bermimpi indah. Dia menggumam pelan sebelum semakin menggelung di balik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.<p>

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ekspresi damai di wajah Kyuhyun berubah. Wajahnya mulai terlihat gelisah, napasnya yang tadinya terdengar teratur pun mulai terdengar terengah-engah seakan-akan dia sedang berlari jarak jauh. Keringat dingin juga mulai membasahi wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun segera menendang selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mencengkeram lehernya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tubuhnya sangat panas, dan dia merasa haus.

Tapi bukan haus air, dia merasa haus akan cairan lain. Cairan yang lebih pahit…lebih manis…lebih kental…dan juga lebih memabukkan.

Darah…dia haus darah…

Dan dalam nafsu besarnya akan darah, tangan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menyenggol buku-buku di meja di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring, membuat buku-buku itu berserakan di lantai.

* * *

><p>Siwon yang mendengar suara dari arah lantai atas segera membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. <em>Namja<em> tampan bertubuh kekar itu segera memandang ke lantai atas dan menghela napas. "Sepertinya…Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Aku mau melihat dia du―"

"Biar aku yang melihat keadaannya!" kata Sungmin sambil bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Aku perlu melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalau keadaannya Kyunnie memang dia baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin yang mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu. "Kemungkinan besar saat ini Kyuhyun sedang haus darah dan begitu kau masuk dia akan langsung menyerangmu untuk meminum darahmu."

Langkah Sungmin langsung terhenti begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon. Darah? Kyuhyun akan meminum darahnya? Seperti dia dulu meminum darah Kyuhyun? Jadi Kyuhyun yang ada di kamar itu memang sekarang seorang _vampire_? Bukan lagi Kyunnienya?

Sungmin segera tertawa kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak, apa pun dan siapa pun Kyuhyun dia tetaplah Kyuhyun. Meski sosok _vampire_ di dalam diri Kyuhyun bangkit, dia tetap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang selalu menggenggam tangannya, Kyuhyun yang selalu memeluknya, Kyuhyun yang selalu membiarkan dirinya menyandarkan diri di bahu atau dadanya, Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum padanya, Kyuhyun yang selalu menghiburnya saat dia sedih, Kyuhyun yang selalu menciumnya….

Kyuhyun yang akan selalu dan selalu dicintainya untuk selamanya….

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan…untuk membalas semua hal yang sudah Kyunnie lakukan untukku. Jangankan darah…nyawaku pun akan kuberikan dengan senang hati selama itu untuk Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Begitu tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun, untuk sesaat Sungmin merasa ragu menyentuh kenop pintu kamar itu. Dia ragu, cemas, juga takut…bagaimana sekarang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana…mereka sekarang?<p>

Sungmin tidak pernah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia membenci _vampire_ pada siapa pun, terutama Kyuhyun. Sekarang…saat Kyuhyun adalah _vampire_…apa dia juga berpikir Sungmin membencinya? Apa dia berpikir Sungmin jijik padanya?

Tapi…meski _vampire_ sekalipun…meski sekarang Kyunnie adalah salah satu makhluk yang begitu dibencinya, Sungmin tidak akan menyangkal kalau karena Kyuhyun lah dia masih ada di sini. Sungmin masih ingin hidup, masih berusaha menyambut hari esok, mau membuka matanya dan memutuskan untuk terus tersenyum, semua itu karena Kyuhyun dan juga…

Sungmin menyentuh lehernya, meraba leher jenjangnya itu sejenak dengan jari-jemari lentiknya dengan pandangan nanar.

Entah sejak kapan…nafsu darah Sungmin berkurang drastis, tak pernah ada lagi keinginan untuk meminum darah setelah dia meminum darah Kyuhyun, padahal dengan kondisinya sekarang seharusnya hari demi hari dia semakin maju menuju level E dan otomatis nafsunya akan darah seharusnya bertambah setiap harinya, tapi sekarang…nafsu darahnya malah berkurang bukan bertambah. Sejak Sungmin meminum darah Kyuhyun, perlahan tapi pasti, nafsu darahnya berkurang dan terus berkurang. Dulu dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sekarang dia tahu jawabannya.

Karena darah murni Kyuhyun.

Darah Kyuhyun adalah darah _vampire_ murni. Bagi _vampire_ dengan level sepertinya, darah Kyuhyun bagaikan obat untuk menyembuhkan sebuah penyakit tak tersembuhkan…meminum darah Kyuhyun sama saja dengan menghentikan laju pertumbuhannya ke level E. Dia tidak perlu takut lagi dia akan jatuh ke level E seandainya dia meminum darah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak perlu takut nafsu darahnya akan menggila selama dia mendapat darah Kyuhyun. Dengan kata lain, Kyuhyun sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Kyuhyun menyelamatkan dirinya…dari menjadi monster haus darah yang hanya akan berpikir untuk mendapat darah secara membabi buta.

Dia membutuhkan Kyuhyun…membutuhkan _namja_ penggila _game_ itu lebih dari yang dia dan Kyuhyun pikirkan. Bagi Sungmin…Kyuhyun adalah segalanya.

Dan karena itu Sungmin juga akan melakukan segalanya untuk Kyuhyun….

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan masuk sambil menyalakan lampu kamar _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. Di sana dia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menggeliat-geliat gelisah di atas ranjang sambil mencengkeram lehernya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Hanya dengan dilihat pun, Sungmin yakin _namja_ penggila _game_ itu sedang dalam rasa haus yang hebat akan darah.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dahi Kyuhyun dan mengusap dahi Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Kyunnie…kau tidak perlu menahan nafsu darahmu," bisik Sungmin pelan. "Kau bisa meminum darahku jika kau mau…"

Dan saat itulah mata Kyuhyun tersentak terbuka, membuat bola matanya yang kini berwarna merah darah berpandangan dengan bola mata cokelat milik Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan membuka kancing atas kemejanya, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya.

"Silahkan Kyunnie…minumlah sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau…" kata Sungmin sambil tetap tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap leher putih milik Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun merasa leher itu benar-benar mengundangnya untuk menancapkan taringnya di sana, begitu terasa mengundang…hingga seakan-akan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas nadi Sungmin yang penuh darah merah di balik leher putih itu.

Kyuhyun pun perlahan-lahan bangkit dari bantal yang tadi dia jadikan tempat berbaring. Matanya terpaku menatap leher Sungmin, seakan-akan leher itu akan menghilang kalau dia melepaskan pandangannya walau hanya sedetik saja.

Sungmin sendiri, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya menyadari perubahan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Selain mata Kyuhyun yang kini berwarna merah darah, warna rambut _namja_ penggila _game_ itu juga berubah. Warna rambut Kyuhyun yang tadinya cokelat berubah menjadi hitam kecoklatan dan rambutnya juga sepertinya sedikit bertambah panjang.

Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tampan di mata Sungmin.

"Sungmin…-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil merangkak mendekati Sungmin. tangannya terulur ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin segera menyambut tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

Dan tanpa basi-basi, Kyuhyun segera menindih tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terbaring di ranjang dengan Kyuhyun berada di atas tubuhnya sambil mengenggam erat tangan dan kemeja Sungmin. Kyuhyun, dengan napas tersengal-sengal segera menjilat leher Sungmin, seperti seseorang yang menemukan air setelah tersesat tanpa meneguk air setetespun selama berminggu-minggu di padang pasir yang sangat panas.

Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut saat dia merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang menjilat lehernya. "Maaf Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin. "Karena setelah kau meminum darahku…kau juga akan sama sepertiku, terikat dalam kutukan darah ini…. Kutukan monster…yang menyakitkan ini…."

Setelah Sungmin mengatakan itu, tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun Kyuhyun segera membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang tajam mengkilat sebelum akhirnya menancapkan taringnya ke leher Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit berjengit dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat saat dia merasakan taring Kyuhyun menembus lehernya.

_Rasa sakit yang tumpul…tapi begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. Apa ini rasanya…saat darahmu dihisap dari tubuhmu? Apa ini…yang selalu dirasakan Kyunnie saat aku meminum darahnya? _Pikir Sungmin saat dia merasakan Kyuhyun meminum darahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lehernya. Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat setetes air di lehernya.

Air…mata…?

Sungmin segera memeluk kepala Kyuhyun lebih dekat ke lehernya dan mencium pucuk kepala namja (yang sekarang) berambut hitam itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kyunnie…jangan menangis…" gumam Sungmin pelan. _'Jangan pernah teteskan air matamu di depanku Kyunnie…karena aku merasa sakit saat melihatnya…'_ tambah Sungmin dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun meminum darah Sungmin dengan rakus. Rasa darah Sungmin begitu lezat di lidahnya, begitu manis…sempurna. Kyuhyun merasakan tangan Sungmin menggenggam tangannya semakin erat saat dia semakin banyak meminum darah Sungmin. Dia mengerang pelan, merasakan manisnya darah itu mengalir di tubuhnya.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan sebuah rumah di tengah padang salju. Dia melihat warna putih salju yang tercampur dengan darah merah. Di sana dia melihat dua orang dewasa tergeletak tewas di tengah kolam darah dan seorang anak kecil yang juga berlumuran darah tergeletak di samping seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat yang mengenakan gaun pink yang berlumuran darah. Anak kecil itu memandang tajam wanita itu, pandangan penuh kebencian.

_Sungmin-hyung? Apa ini…ingatan Sungmin-hyung saat keluarganya dibantai?_

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak kecil berjalan keluar dari rumah Sungmin. Anak kecil berambut cokelat terang itu hanya berdiri diam di depan rumah saat Sungmin meneriakkan sesuatu padanya sebelum anak kecil bermata kelinci itu jatuh pingsan.

_Hen…ry? Henry…keluarga Sungmin-hyung? Apa Sungmin-hyung…adalah kakak Henry? Kakak yang rasanya dulu dikatakan Henry tak pernah menerimanya?_

Pemandangan rumah itu segera berubah menjadi pemandangan mansion besar. Di halaman mansion itu banyak _vampire_-_vampire_ tergeletak. Warna merah darah dan putih salju…dia tidak bisa lagi membedakan saking banyaknya darah yang mengalir di salju putih itu.

Seorang _namja_ berdiri di tengah mayat-mayat _vampire_ itu. Tangan, baju, wajah…dari rambut sampai kaki _namja_ itu berlumuran darah. Pandangan mata _namja_ berambut merah itu begitu dingin dan bengis, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mayat-mayat yang berserakan di depannya.

_Zhou…Mi…-hyung? Gege? Apa…ini…ingatanku? Hari…dimana gege membunuh appa dan umma?_

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti meminum darah Sungmin. dia membiarkan darah di bibirnya menetes, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya yang kini sudah kembali berubah warna menjadi cokelat.

"Kau…melihat sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di atas perutnya. Dia mengusap bibir Kyuhyun, menghapus darah di bibir _namja_ berambut hitam itu sebelum menjilat jarinya yang bernoda darah itu dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"I…ya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Sesuatu…yang tidak ingin…kulihat…"

"Ingatanku…atau ingatanmu?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Dia tahu…semua _vampire_ yang memberikan darahnya secara sukarela pada _vampire_ lain bukan hanya akan memberikan darahnya, dia juga akan memberikan semua ingatan dan memori masa lalunya untuk dilihat secara bebas oleh vampire yang meminum darahnya Fragmen ingatan yang menghuni pikiran terdalam…bahkan yang ingin disembunyikan sekalipun….

Sebenarnya ada cara untuk memblokir ingatan itu agar semua ingatan itu tidak dilihat orang lain tapi Sungmin tidak mau menyembunyikan apa pun dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhak mengetahui semuanya, berhak mengetahui hidup Sungmin.

Termasuk dosanya yang memperlakukan Henry dengan semena-mena yang secara tidak langsung juga turut mengambil andil dalam kejadian pembunuhan orangtua Kyuhyun….

"Kedu…anya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku melihat hari dimana Mimi-_ge_ membunuh _appa_ dan _umma_…hari dimana keluarga _hyung_ mati terbunuh…. Dan semua itu…hanya gara-gara…aku tidak menghentikan _appa_ dan _umma_ untuk membenci Henry…"

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit berjengit saat mendengar nama adiknya itu dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar tangannya sedikit menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Padahal aku tahu betapa kesepiannya Henry dan bagaimana Mimi-_ge_ begitu mencintainya! Aku tahu…sangat mengerti…kalau Mimi-_ge_ adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Henry tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa…. Aku hanya diam, buta di duniaku sendiri hingga sama sekali tidak mengetahui sakit hati yang dirasakan Mimi-_ge_ dan Henry…hingga…hingga semuanya terlambat. Hingga semuanya jadi seperti ini…" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyunnie, kau…mengenal Henry?" bisik Sungmin lirih pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu…siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekali, saat Zhou Mi-_gege_ membawa dia ke rumah untuk diperkenalkan padaku. Tapi…tapi aku tidak tahu…kalau ternyata…dia…adik _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun. "Padahal dulu aku bersumpah aku akan selalu membenci kakaknya karena sudah menelantarkan Henry sendirian dalam sepi…."

Hati Sungmin serasa pecah berserakan saat dia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun…membencinya? Dulu Kyuhyun membencinya? Ke…napa?

Air mata juga mulai mengalir di mata Sungmin saat dia membayangkan kalau Kyuhyun membencinya. Tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan genggamannya yang mulai melemah pada tangan Kyuhyun.

Tidak, dia tidak mau dibenci oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli siapa pun orang yang membenci dan meninggalkannya selain Kyuhyun. Dia…dia tidak sanggup hidup kalau Kyuhyun membencinya. Dia tidak mau hidup kalau Kyuhyun membencinya!

"_Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia melihat kalau Sungmin menangis di hadapannya. "Kenapa…kau menangis, Sungmin-_hyung_? Kumohon…jangan menangis di depanku, _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah ingin melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Sungmin-_hyung_..." bisik Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap air mata di mata dan pipi Sungmin.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…" bisik Sungmin lirih sambil mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku…maafkan perbuatanku pada Henry tapi…tapi jangan membenciku. Kumohon Kyunnie…jangan benci aku. Aku…aku tidak mau…aku tidak sanggup kalau Kyunnie membenciku. Maafkan aku yang sudah kejam dan semena-mena pada Henry, maafkan semua perbuatanku pada Henry, tapi kumohon…kumohon, jangan benci aku Kyu…"

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menggerakkan posisi tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia berada dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin segera menarik _namja_ bermata kelinci itu dan membenamkan _namjachingu_nya yang manis itu di dadanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut hitam Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menangis histeris di dada Kyuhyun sambil tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada _namja_ penggila _game_ itu begitu dia merasakan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu, _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. "Aku…waktu itu aku masih anak-anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak tahu bagaimana _hyung_. Aku tidak mengenal _hyung_. Aku…karena itu aku begitu mudah menganggap kalau _hyung_ jahat, tapi…" Kyuhyun segera mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sekarang aku mengenal _hyung_, aku mencintai _hyung_, aku merasakan betapa baiknya _hyung_. Aku…aku tidak mungkin membenci seseorang sebaik dan semanis _hyung_. Henry juga…dia pasti hanya salah paham dengan semua tindakan dan perbuatan _hyung_. Aku yakin…_hyung_ juga pasti tidak sengaja melukai perasaan Henry, iya kan?"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau…Kyunnie…kau memaafkan aku?" tanya Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan selalu memaafkan Sungmin-_hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun. "Karena aku tahu _hyung_ tidak sepenuhnya bersalah…"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang balas memandangnya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu…cium…aku…" bisik Sungmin. "Buktikan padaku kalau kau memang memaafkanku dengan ciuman itu…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya yang manis itu. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun segera menaikkan tangannya yang tadi berada di punggung Sungmin menuju kepala _namja_ bermata kelinci itu dan membawa kepala mereka berdua untuk saling mendekat. Kyuhyun pun segera mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin yang selalu terasa begitu manis untuknya dan segera melumat bibir itu dengan lembut.

Sungmin sendiri, setelah merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menangkap bibirnya segera mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram, bahkan terkesan menjambak, rambut hitam Kyuhyun, seolah-olah dia takut kalau Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah ilusi, hanya mimpi dan halusinasi indah yang akan menghilang begitu dia membuka matanya menuju kenyataan. Sungmin segera mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, sampai tahap tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel satu sama lain, dengan hanya pakaian mereka saja yang memisahkan kulit tubuh mereka untuk bersatu.

Suara kecipak lidah mereka berdua terdengar saat Kyuhyun, yang mulai terbawa nafsu, memasukkan lidahnya ke bibir Sungmin, menelusuri bagian dalam lidah _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dan mempertemukan lidahnya itu dengan lidah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin semakin kuat menjambak rambutnya setelah ciuman mereka yang cukup intens itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin, segera melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua, membiarkan mereka berdua menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-paru yang tadinya terkekang oleh ciuman mereka berdua. Setelah selesai menarik napas, Sungmin, meski masih dengan wajah bersemu merah, tersenyum dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat lengannya dan mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan penuh sayang. Bibirnya kembali mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. Sebuah kebisuan yang menenangkan menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai tiba-tiba saja…

"Hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil tetap memeluk dan mengusap rambut Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya segera mendongak dan memandang _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Kyu?"

"_Hyung_…aku…" Kyuhyun membuang muka sejenak untuk menghindari pandangan Sungmin padanya dan menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum kembali memandang wajah Sungmin. "Apa…apa _hyung_ membenciku?"

Senyum yang tadinya tersungging di bibir Sungmin segera terhapus sempurna dan digantikan dengan sebuah rengutan dahi. Sungmin segera memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "Membencimu? Kenapa aku harus membenci Kyunnie? Kyunnie tidak pernah bersalah apa pun padaku, jadi apa alasan yang masuk akal untukku untuk membenci Kyunnie?"

"_Hyung_ aku…aku bukan lagi Kyuhyunmu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku bukan lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang menemani dan hidup bersama Sungmin-_hyung_ sejak kecil. Auraku pun…sekarang berubah menjadi aura arogansi seorang _vampire_ darah murni yang memanfaatkan manusia sesuka hati mereka." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. "Sisi _vampir_eku…sisi Choi Kyuhyunku yang selama ini tertidur sudah memakan dan menghilangkan sisi Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang _hyung_ kenal dan karena itu…apa _hyung_ membenciku karena semua itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Membenci seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang selama ini hidup dengan membohongi dan menipu _hyung_?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu…sejak melihat mata merah darah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dia tahu…kalau Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini menemaninya…yang selama ini dicintainya…sudah menghilang dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Yang ada hanyalah seorang Choi Kyuhyun, seorang pangeran _vampire_ darah murni termuda di dunia ini, seorang monster haus darah dengan kebengisan dan keliaran yang tersembunyi dengan sempurna dalam senyum polos, tapi…

Diri Sungmin tak pernah menyangkal kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kyuhyun. Aura hangat, senyum, ciuman…semua itu milik Kyuhyun, dan akan tetap menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya tetap Kyuhyun, seorang Choi ataupun seorang Cho, semua itu tidak terlalu penting untuk Sungmin karena yang terpenting untuknya bukanlah Choi ataupun Cho….

Yang terpenting untuk Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu perasaanku…" gumam Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera membawa kepala Kyuhyun kembali ke lehernya. "Minum…darahku sekali lagi. Setelah kau meminum darahku, kau akan tahu…apa jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu…"

Kyuhyun, meski bingung mendengar permintaan _namjachingu_nya itu, segera melakukan perintah Sungmin. _Namja_ maniak _game_ itu segera menancapkan taringnya di leher Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya, membiarkan darah _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu untuk mengalir ke mulut dan tenggorokannya.

Dan begitu darah Sungmin menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan…perasaan hangat dan ketulusan maaf dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau Sungmin memaafkannya, menyayanginya, dan yang terpenting, selalu mencintainya.

"Kau sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanmu? Kau sudah tahu perasaanku?" tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan gigitannya di leher Sungmin dan menghapus darah Sungmin yang berada di bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku…tidak peduli siapa kau, Kyunnie. Seorang Cho atau seorang Choi, seorang manusia atau pun _vampire_, semua itu tidak penting untukku. Yang penting bagiku adalah seorang Kyuhyun yang mau menerima diriku yang berlumuran darah dan dosa ini dengan senyum dan selalu mau mencintaiku. Aku tidak hanya sekedar mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, Kyu, aku mencintai **Kyuhyun**." Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "Siapa pun Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. tangan Kyuhyun segera mengelus tangan Sungmin yang ada di pipinya dengan lembut, seolah-olah berusaha merasakan semua kehangatan dan cinta yang diberikan tangan mungil itu untuknya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia memiliki _hyung_ di hidupku. Aku mencintai _hyung_…selamanya…aku akan terus mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_…."

Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu. Dia segera melemparkan diri ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu…teramat sangat mencintaimu untuk selamanya…" bisik Sungmin. "…Tidak peduli siapa pun dirimu…."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, meresapi kehangatan perkataan Sungmin itu di hatinya sebelum kembali memandang Sungmin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

><p>Siwon menghela napas saat dia bisa merasakan dan mencium bau darah di lantai atas. Dia segera bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan memakai jasnya. "Aku harus segera memberitahu para murid <em>nigh<em> _class_ lain tentang Kyuhyun, sekarang…setelah Kyuhyun bangkit mereka pasti akan menyadari perubahan aura Kyu dan mereka akan sadar kalau Kyu itu sama dengan mereka. Aku permisi dulu, Kangin-_ssi_, Leeteuk-_ssi_," kata Siwon.

"Aku juga permisi," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus segera memberitahu Wookie tentang masalah ini. Bagaimana pun…dia juga _hunter_ yang akrab dengan Kyuhyun dan mungkin terlibat dalam peperangan ini."

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu. "Baiklah, tapi kalian berdua hati-hatilah," kata Kangin. "Karena keadaan akan berubah serius begitu malam ini berakhir…"

Kedua _namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin sendirian di ruangan besar itu.

Leeteuk segera memandang jendela, memandang langit malam yang mulai berubah pucat. "Sebentar lagi senja," gumam Leeteuk. "Dan hari baru akan dimulai. Hari-hari damai akan segera berakhir…berganti dengan peperangan besar…"

"_Hyung_ menyesal?" gumam Kangin pelan. "Menyesal melibatkan diri dalam semua ini?"

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menyesali semuanya. Seandainya aku menyesalinya, aku tak akan merawat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai sekarang. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Zhou Mi memasuki akademi ini, juga membiarkan Siwon membangunkan insting _vampire_ Kyuhyun seandainya aku menyesal atas semua ini. Aku tidak ingin…dan tidak akan pernah menyesali semua ini."

Kangin tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah Leeteuk yang berdiri di tepi jendela itu dan memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu dari belakang. "Tenanglah _hyung_, aku tidak akan membiarkan perang ini berakhir menyedihkan. Aku akan melakukan apa saja…asalkan semuanya bisa tertawa di akhir perang besar ini…untuk selamanya…"

"Aku pun mengharapkan itu, Kangin-_ah_…" bisik Leeteuk pelan. "Dan aku benar-benar berharap…kalau semua ini…semua darah dan air mata ini…akan terbayar dengan tawa bahagia…."

* * *

><p>Yesung berjalan menuju asrama laki-laki dengan pikiran kalut. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini pada Ryeowook. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengatakan kalau kembali orang yang dia sayangi seperti keluarga menghilang dan berubah menjadi orang lain.<p>

Seperti Sungmin dan Henry.

Bagi Ryeowook yang hidup yatim piatu semenjak kecil karena orangtuanya tewas dibunuh _vampire_, semua orang yang akrab dengannya akan selalu dia anggap keluarga. Dia menyayangi Henry seperti adik sendiri dan sangat sedih dan menangis tanpa henti saat semua keluarga Lee, kecuali Sungmin (dan Henry) dibunuh dengan sadis dan sekarang…saat Henry sudah kembali sebagai musuh mereka dan Kyuhyun juga sudah bukan lagi Kyuhyun mereka….

Sungguh Yesung tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan semua itu pada Ryeowook. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan semua kabar ini pada _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu tanpa melukai _namja_ imut berambut cokelat itu sedikitpun….

"_Hyung_…" suara Ryeowook yang pelan itu segera menghempaskan Yesung keluar dari semua kekalutan dan kecemasannya akan _namjachingu_nya itu. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ryeowook berdiri di depan gerbang asrama laki-laki dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau pergi kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan sambil berjalan dari pagar yang sedaritadi disandarinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah namjachingunya itu.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah Kangin-_ssi_," kata Yesung pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengannya…dan juga denganmu…." Yesung segera mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dia tundukkan sejenak dan memandang _namjachingu_nya itu dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi. "…Tentang Kyuhyun…."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu sebelum sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "…Kalau yang ingin hyung katakan adalah masalah Kyuhyun yang ternyata seorang _vampire_ darah murni…aku sudah tahu…" kata Ryewook pelan. "…Aku sudah tahu sejak lama…."

Yesung langsung terpana mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya yang sangat tak disangkanya itu. "B-bagaimana…"

"Aku…bukan anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti yang selama ini semua orang percayai, _hyung_…. Aku tahu semuanya, mulai dari masalah Henry, Zhou Mi-_ssi_, Siwon-_ssi_, semuanya, aku tahu dengan sedetil-detilnya. Aku memeriksa semua dokumen lama yang ada di organisasi _hunter_, bahkan dokumen yang tersembunyi di seksi terlarang pun kubaca dengan diam-diam, tidak hanya sampai di situ aku juga memalsukan nama Leeteuk-_ssi_ untuk membuat surat perintah dari organisasi dan meminta dokumen-dokumen yang ada di senat _vampire_, dan karena itu, sebenarnya aku mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai dunia _vampire_ dibandingkan yang selama ini terlihat. Hanya saja aku…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram ujung jaket yang dipakainya. "Aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, melupakan semuanya, berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa karena aku ingin…semuanya tetap begini. Aku memutuskan untuk membohongi semua orang, termasuk diriku sendiri, karena aku ingin terus bermimpi. Aku ingin kembali ke mimpi-mimpi indahku…ke dunia sempurnaku…."

Yesung terdiam mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu hanya bisa berdiri diam di depan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa aku kecil, _hyung_," kata Ryeowook sambil terisak pelan, air mata mulai menggenangi mata _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. "Ke masa-masa di mana aku, Sungmin-_hyung_, dan Henry masih tertawa bersama. Di masa aku tidak merasakan apa pun selain kebahagiaan. Saat Kyuhyun tertawa bersamaku…aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu! Aku ingin bahagia! Bersama _hyung_…Sungmin-_hyung_, Kyuhyunnie, Henry…aku ingin semuanya tertawa, bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya! Aku hanya menginginkan itu, tapi kenapa…."

Yesung, melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata Ryeowook, tanpa pikir panjang segera melangkah mendekat ke arah _namja_ imut berambut cokelat itu dan memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu dengan erat. Ryeowook segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung dan terisak semakin keras, membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Yesung dengan air matanya. "Apa…yang kau inginkan, Wookie?" gumam Yesung sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam dengan semua ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin begitu semua ini selesai, semuanya akan tertawa," kata Ryeowook sambil terisak. "Tak peduli dengan _vampire_ atau manusia, aku hanya ingin kita hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, apa pun jenis mereka. Aku ingin semuanya nyaman…tenang…hidup damai bersama…."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, Wookie…" gumam Yesung pelan sebelum memegang dagu Ryeowook dan mengangkat kepala _namja_ berambut cokelat itu, membuat wajah mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata Ryeowook. "Aku janji aku akan membuat perang ini selesai dengan kedamaian. Akan kubuat kau dan Henry, bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa bersama. Semua orang akan berbahagia dan tertawa bersama orang yang dicintainya…dan kita akan hidup damai bersama semuanya. Aku janji." Yesung segera menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Ryeowook yang basah dengan air mata. "Karena itu…jangan menangis lagi…"

Ryeowook tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya," kata Ryeowook. "Aku akan pegang janjimu, _hyung_ dan aku…" Ryeowook membawa tangan Yesung ke dadanya dan mengusap tangan _namja_ berambut hitam itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan membantu _hyung_ sebisaku…untuk mengakhiri perang ini…sedamai mungkin…."

Yesung tersenyum sebelum mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menarik _namja_ imut berambut cokelat itu untuk mendekat sebelum mencium dahi dan pipi _namjachingu_ imutnya itu dan melumat bibirnya, membiarkan bibir mereka berdua bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi memandangi langit yang masih menjatuhkan salju itu sejenak sebelum bangkit dari tepi jendela yang daritadi didudukinya dan berjalan ke arah ranjang dimana Henry masih tertidur lelap. <em>Namja<em> jangkung berambut merah itu segera duduk di samping Henry sebelum mengusap pipi Henry dengan lembut dan mencium dahi Henry dengan lembut.

"Henry…bangun…" bisik Zhou Mi pelan. "Kita harus pergi sekarang…."

Mata Henry yang sedaritadi perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata cokelat yang terlihat kosong. Zhou Mi mengangkat kepala Henry dari bantal yang tadi dia jadikan tempat berbaring dan mengecup bibir Henry, hingga akhirnya _namja_ imut berambut cokelat terang itu benar-benar terbangun dari dunia mimpinya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"_Gege_?" gumam Henry pelan sambil mengucek matanya. "Sudah waktunya…kita pergi, ya?"

"Ya," kata Zhou Mi. "Kui Xian sudah kembali menjadi _vampire_, dan kurasa kakakmu juga sudah tahu semuanya, kita tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Tidak ada gunanya melibatkan murid-murid _day_ _class_ yang tidak bersalah dalam perang kita ini, jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah kita dan menunggu Siwon menerima undangan kita dan mendatangi kita."

"Bagaimana cara _gege_…membuat Siwon-_hyung_ mendatangi kita?" tanya Henry. "Dia malah akan senang kita pergi dan tidak mungkin akan mengejar kita seandainya kita pergi menjauh dari hidupnya."

"Dia akan mendatangi kita kalau dia tahu siapa orang yang harus dia jemput dari rumah kita," kata Zhou Mi sambil mencium dahi Henry lembut. "Aku pergi dulu, aku harus menjemput seseorang untuk ikut ke rumah kita…."

"Siapa?" tanya Henry bingung. "Siapa yang harus _gege_ jemput dan bawa pergi dari sini?"

"Tuan putri kesayangan Siwonnie…" kata Zhou Mi sambil memakai mantelnya dan menyeringai sadis. "Seseorang yang pasti akan membuat Siwonnie mendatangi kita tanpa ragu karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada orang ini. Sahabat sejak kecil sekaligus _namjachingu_ tercinta Siwonnie…." Zhou Mi pun kembali mengecup bibir Henry sebelum membisikkan sebuah nama di telinga Henry.

"Kim Kibum…."

* * *

><p>Kibum menatap ke langit, mencium bau darah yang terbawa angin musim dingin padanya dengan pandangan sedih. Tangannya mencengkeram erat bunga mawar yang ada di hadapannya, tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh meluncur dari matanya, menuju kelopak bunga mawar di tangannya.<p>

Kibum duduk di tanah bersalju di depan asrama lama para murid _night_ _class_ (semua murid _night_ _class_ pindah ke asrama baru tepat saat awal semester baru), memandangi rimbun semak mawar di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dia menyukai tempat ini, karena ini tempat dia dan Siwon selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama semenjak mereka bersama. Tempat indah…karena di sini bunga mawar merah dan putih tumbuh bersama. Cinta dan nafsu yang bersatu…seperti mereka berdua….

Seperti mereka berdua yang Kibum harapkan seperti dua macam bunga itu. Dia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Siwon, tertawa bersama, selamanya….

Tapi apa harapan muluk itu bisa diwujudkan dengan perang besar yang akan terjadi diantara mereka ini? Apa semua yang terlibat di dalamnya ini bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing? Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Kibum ingin lari…lari sejauh-jauhnya dari perang ini dan melupakan semuanya karena dia tahu kalau Zhou Mi dan Henry pun hanya melakukan semua ini untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak bisa mereka dapatkan. Dia tidak punya hak untuk menyalahkan mereka dan lebih tidak punya hak lagi untuk mencegah mereka….

Tapi dia tidak bisa lari…karena kebahagiaannya, karena Siwon…ada di sini…. Dia tidak bisa, juga tidak akan pernah, meninggalkan Siwon dan membiarkan _namjachingu_nya itu menderita sendirian.

"Mawar merah? Lambang nafsu membara, cocok sekali dengan kita para _vampire_ yang penuh dengan nafsu untuk darah. Dan darah juga berwarna merah…kebetulan yang indah, ya?" bisik seseorang tiba-tiba tepat di belakang Kibum. Begitu dekatnya orang itu dengannya, Kibum sampai merasa bisa merasakan napas orang itu di lehernya. Kibum segera menjauh dengan cepat dan memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Z…Zhou Mi…_ssi_?" tanya Kibum pelan saat dia melihat Zhou Mi yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau harus tegang begitu saat melihatku?" tanya Zhou Mi. "Aku ini kakak iparmu, kan? Bukankah wajar kalau aku menemuimu untuk melihat bagaimana kekasih adikku?"

"K…kenapa…anda ada di sini?" tanya Kibum. Aura Zhou Mi terasa begitu gelap untuknya, terasa begitu dingin…dan mematikan. Apa pun alasan Zhou Mi untuk mendatanginya, Kibum yakin kalau alasannya pasti bukan alasan 'baik-baik', pasti…ada maksud lain, maksud yang lebih kejam dan gelap daripada untuk sekedar bertemu muka.

Senyuman di bibir Zhou Mi berubah menjadi seringaian keji. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku, Kibum-_ssi_, ke rumahku untuk menjadi umpan bagi Siwonnie untuk mendatangiku," kata Zhou Mi.

Kibum terpaku mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi sebelum matanya menyipit dan memandang _namja_ jangkung di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan. "Apa yang membuat anda berpikir kalau saya akan setuju ikut dengan anda, Zhou Mi-_ssi_? Maaf, tapi saya menolak tawaran anda itu, Zhou Mi-_ssi_! Saya tidak akan pernah…membiarkan diri saya menyeret Siwon dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak bertanya, Kibum-_ssi_, itu perintah," kata Zhou Mi. _Namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari mantel yang dipakainya. "Dan kalau kau menolak perintahku maka aku akan menyeretmu untuk ikut denganku….secara paksa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREE! Chapter ini selesai~~~~- -narinari-**

**Oke, semuanya! KyuMin di sini udah lumayan banyak, kan? Udah separuh cerita KyuMin loh masih kurang?**

**Readers: Masih, authooorrr~**

**Iya, deh, kalau masih kurang nanti bakal aku tambahin KyuMin momentsnya tapi untuk sementara segini dulu ya! Dan semoga KyuMin momentnya memuaskan para KMS yang membaca fanficku ini!**

**Oke, special thanks to:**

**CreaamypeachELF| Melly| Saeko Hichoru| Jielf02| Yolyol| Kyumin forever| Ggogabang**

**Karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic saya ini! Review kalian benar-benar mencerahkan hari saya (padahal sebenarnya waktu saya publish chapter ini saya lagi stress banget karena tugas kampus dan begitu membaca review kalian saya langsung bersemangat lagi, karena itu terima kasih banyak!) dan memotivasi saya untuk terus menulis dan menyelesaikan fic ini!**

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih pada para readers yang mau membaca fic ini padahal kayaknya fic ini mulai begitu membosankan karena muter-muter gak jelas dan panjang, iya kan? Pokoknya saya berterima kasih karena fic pertama saya ini masih memiliki penggemar setia yang selalu menunggu fic ini! Saya bahagia dan karena itu sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua –bungkuk-**

**Oke, saya kira segini aja ramblingan saya! Sekali lagi meski tahu ini ngerepotin, tapi saya minta review kalian ya para readers? Karena review itu bagi saya adalah pernyataan bahwa fic saya ini masih menarik untuk dibaca dan masih pantas dan layak untuk dilanjutkan! Karena itu demi berlanjutnya fic ini, saya mohon banget para readers review chapter ini ya, oke?**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

Siwon berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam menuju asrama para murid _night_ _class_. Dia mendongak ke arah salju yang berguguran dari langit dan menangkap satu di antaranya, merasakan dingin salju itu di tangannya. Mata Siwon menatap sedih salju itu saat dia melihat bagaimana salju itu berubah menjadi air di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan…salju bisa terasa begini menyedihkan?" gumam Siwon. "Padahal dulu…aku selalu tertawa bersama Zhou Mi-_hyung_ saat aku melihat Kyu bermain salju dengan riang di taman _mansion_ kami…"

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak hari itu? Siwon sudah tidak bisa, juga tidak mau mengingat lama waktu berlalu sejak hari itu. Dia ingin hari-hari itu tetap ada, dan hari-hari sekarang…hari-hari dimana dia dan Zhou Mi berhadapan sebagai musuh dan mungkin akan saling membunuh ini sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera menghilang begitu dia membuka mata, tergantikan oleh senyum manis Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yang akan membuka gorden kamarnya untuk membiarkan dia menyambut hari-hari indah bersama mereka berdua seperti seharusnya.

Tapi dia tahu…seberapa pun dia menyangkal…kalau semua itulah yang mimpi. Ingatan indahnya itulah ilusi…yang tidak akan terjadi…dan tidak pernah nyata. Tak peduli betapa dia mengharapkan semua ini adalah mimpi ini adalah kenyataan, kenyataan pahit dan memilukan yang akan selalu dia hadapi setiap harinya.

"_Hyung_…kenapa kita harus seperti ini?" tanya Siwon. "Kenapa semuanya harus jadi begini? Seandainya hyung tidak pernah bertemu Henry…ah tidak, seandainya _appa_ dan _umma_ menerima semua itu…mungkin semuanya tidak akan pernah jadi begini…."

Ya, Siwon mengerti, sekarang dia sangat mengerti, bagaimana sakitnya saat orang yang kau cintai ditolak dan dianggap sampah oleh keluargamu. Dia juga…seandainya Kibum yang berada di posisi Henry, dia tidak akan ragu melakukan hal yang sama untuk Kibum. Dia pasti akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan cintanya pada Kibum. Membunuh orang tua mereka seperti yang dilakukan Zhou Mi pun akan Siwon lakukan…selama dia dan Kibum bisa bersama dan bahagia berdua, tanpa ada siapa pun yang menentang mereka.

Tapi…kalau sampai seperti ini…kalau sampai merebut kebahagiaan mereka juga…. Tidak bisakah Zhou Mi mengerti kalau hidup ini bukan hanya hidupnya? Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun…mereka berdua juga memiliki orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka berdua juga memiliki kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang ingin terus mereka pertahankan dan lindungi. Dunia ini bukan hanya milik Zhou Mi dan Henry. _Namja_ jangkung itu tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan kebahagiaan dirinya dengan cara melenyapkan kebahagiaan dia dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku…tidak akan membiarkan kau berbuat sesukamu, Zhou Mi-_hyung_…" gumam Siwon tegas. "Meski harus mati sekalipun…aku akan melawanmu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja…untuk menghindarkan kau menghancurkan hidup damai yang selama ini kumiliki! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai siapa pun…dan mengambil siapa pun dariku!"

Saat itu angin musim dingin yang berhembus kencang membawa sebuah aroma darah ke tempat Siwon. Siwon yang mencium bau darah itu langsung tersentak. Wajahnya langsung menoleh ke arah bau darah itu berasal, mata dan ekspresi wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan. Tangannya gemetar saat dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau bau darah yang dia cium ini adalah kenyataan.

"Bau darah ini…mustahil…" gumam Siwon lirih. "Kibummie…."

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun termenung dalam diam sambil memandangi Sungmin yang kini tertidur nyenyak. Tangan <em>namja<em> tampan berambut hitam itu mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang sebelum mencium lembut dahi Sungmin, berjalan turun dari arah ranjang, dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti _namja_ manis bermata kelinci yang sekarang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya itu. Tangan _namja_ berambut hitam itu segera menyentuh kaca jendela kamarnya sebelum membuka gerendel dan membuka jendela itu lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin malam menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membawa bau darah yang daritadi diciumnya dengan semakin jelas.

"Bau darah ini…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Kibum-_hyung_…."

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun segera memandang ke arah Sungmin sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan melompat keluar dari jendela, membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menyentuh salju yang terasa dingin di kulitnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada dua _vampire_ yang selama ini juga begitu dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri sebelum berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Aku…tidak harus menjelaskan semuanya lagi, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Kalian tahu…siapa aku, kan?"

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan tertawa getir. "Ya…auramu, penampilanmu, semua yang ada di dirimu…mengatakan semuanya." Mata _namja_ berambut cokelat pendek itu terbuka. "Choi Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong hilangkan saja…embel-embel –_ssi_ di belakang namaku itu, gunakan embel-embel itu kalau kalian mau memanggil Siwon-_hyung_ saja. Aku lebih suka…kalau kalian tetap menganggapku sebagai Kyu…"

"Kau bukan lagi Cho Kyuhyun, Kyu," kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam mendengar perkataan _namja_ berambut hitam seleher itu. "Tapi…kau benar, kau tetap Kyu, tidak ada yang berubah dari itu." Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Donghae yang juga balas memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "…Kyu…."

Eunhyuk menghela napas sebelum tersenyum. "Sudahlah, kau mau pergi…karena mencium bau darah Kibummie kan?" tanya Eunhyuk, yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. "Asal kau tahu saja, kita berdua ini diberikan perintah untuk menjagamu dan untuk mengikuti setiap gerak-gerikmu oleh Siwon-_ssi_, tapi kali ini…kami menghargai keputusanmu dan memberikan perkecualian! Sana, pergilah kemanapun yang kau mau asalkan…kau berjanji kalau kau akan kembali, oke?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan _namja_ berambut cokelat pendek itu sebelum berbalik. "Terima kasih, Hae-_hyung_, Eunhyuk-_hyung_!" serunya. "Aku permisi!" _Namja_ berambut hitam itu pun segera berlari, hingga akhirnya dia menghilang di kejauhan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan membiarkan dia pergi begini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membiarkan kilat-kilat berpendar di tangannya. "Siwon-_ssi_ meminta kita menjaganya dan kita malah membiarkannya lari, tidak apa-apa begini, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Di sini pun kondisinya juga berbahaya dan kita menjauhkannya dari bahaya yang mengancamnya," kata Donghae sebelum senyum di bibirnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian dan dia menarik keluar pedangnya. "Dan kalian…." Dia berbalik dan memandang dua sosok _vampire_ level E yang berjalan keluar dari hutan di belakang mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertarungan kita dan selesaikan semua ini supaya kami bisa mengikuti Kyu untuk pergi ke tempat Kibummie?"

* * *

><p>TRANG!<p>

Suara hantaman senjata yang saling beradu itu bergema di tengah kegelapan malam yang dingin itu. Salju yang jatuh dari langit gelap itu, bersama dengan rimbun semak mawar merah dan putih yang tumbuh subur di sana menjadi saksi….

Saksi akan bagaimana dua manusia…ah, bukan, dua orang _vampire_ bertarung dengan begitu dashyat dalam sebuah tarian perang. Putih salju yang mereka jejaki tidak lagi mulus. Putih itu salju itu sudah ternoda…dengan warna merah darah.

Darah yang berasal dari tubuh seorang _namja_ manis bernama Kim Kibum.

Kibum menarik napasnya yang mulai terengah-engah setelah dia berhasil menangkis serangan pedang Zhou Mi untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya terpejam rapat sejenak, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari luka tebas di pinggangnya yang masih meneteskan darah, mengotori jaket dan kemeja yang dipakainya dengan warna merah.

Tapi itu keputusan yang salah….

Karena saat dia membuka matanya, dia langsung disambut dengan sebuah tendangan dan pukulan yang mendarat dengan keras di wajah dan perutnya, membuatnya tersungkur di tanah yang penuh warna putih salju yang tadi dipijaknya. Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak saat dia merasakan darah yang juga menetes dari dahinya, menambah jumlah darah yang mengotori wajah dan tubuhnya. Pedang yang dia pegang terlepas dari genggaman lemah jari-jari tangannya dan ikut tergeletak di tanah yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Kim Kibum?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil menjilat darah Kibum yang berada di tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk meninju Kibum. "Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk melawanku. Kau sadar kan kalau aku ini _vampire_ darah murni? Statusku membuat darah dan insting _vampire_mu menolak untuk menyerangku apalagi melukaiku. Kau tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun, menyerahlah dan ikut dengan baik-baik."

Kibum menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan dari tempatnya terbaring di tanah itu. Meski pelan, terlihat jelas kalau sepertinya Zhou Mi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kibum karena _namja_ jangkung itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Zhou Mi segera berjalan ke tempat Kibum terbaring lemas di tanah bersalju itu. Tangan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu segera terulur dan menjambak keras rambut hitam _namja_ mungil berwajah manis itu, membuat wajah Kibum yang berlumuran darah itu bertatapan dengan wajah Zhou Mi yang menyeringai keji padanya. "Kau tidak mau kan kalau wajah cantikmu ini terluka fatal? Kau itu aktor, Kibum-_ssi_, jangan menambah luka yang akan membuat daya jual tubuhmu itu turun."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semuanya…akan menyadari…bau darahku…dan datang ke sini…" bisik _namja_ mungil itu pelan.

"Dan kau berharap mereka akan menyelamatkanmu, Kibum-_ssi_?" tanya Zhou Mi tertawa sebelum menampar pipi Kibum dengan keras, membuat pipi putih pucat itu berubah warna menjadi biru keunguan karena memar yang menghiasinya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Kibum-_ssi_," kata Zhou Mi dengan nada dingin sambil mempererat cengkeramannya di rambut Kibum. "Aku membawa beberapa level E ke sini dan sekarang pun pasti teman-temanmu sedang menghadapi mereka. Kau sendirian…dan kau berharap kau akan selamat?"

"Dia tidak sendirian…" kata sebuah suara di belakang mereka tiba-tiba. Zhou Mi dan Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum Zhou Mi tersenyum dan menjatuhkan Kibum yang kembali langsung tergeletak lemas di atas tanah dan berbalik. "Dan kuharap kau tidak melukai seseorang sampai separah itu kalau tujuanmu adalah Siwon-_hyung_ karena itu sama saja melukai orang yang tidak ada hubungannya," kata _namja_ berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu…" kata Zhou Mi pada _namja_ berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Kui Xian…."

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya memandang ke arah Kibum yang tergeletak lemas di tanah sejenak sebelum memandang Zhou Mi. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, <em>gege<em>. Meski harus kukatakan…aku tidak berharap bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak ingin bertemu denganmu…dalam situasi seperti ini," kata Zhou Mi pelan sambil memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan Kibum-_hyung_, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik keluar pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ yang diberikan Kangin padanya, tapi baru tangannya menyentuh pistol itu rasa sakit seperti disetrum aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi menyambar tubuhnya, membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kau masih tidak sadar, Kui Xian…" kata Zhou Mi sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ adalah senjata yang dibuat untuk membunuh _vampire_…dan menolak _vampire_ manapun untuk menyentuhnya…." Tangan Zhou Mi terulur dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau itu _vampire_, Kui Xian…bukan lagi manusia. Pistol itu menolakmu…karena dia tidak menerima sisi _vampire_mu untuk menyentuhnya…." Zhou Mi menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ itu. "Lepaskan pistol ini, Kui Xian…atau pistol ini akan membunuhmu…."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Pistol ini…pistol ini satu-satunya senjata…yang bisa menghentikan _gege_. Aku tidak akan melepaskan pistol ini…meski tubuhku harus hancur, aku tidak akan membiarkan _gege_ terperangkap kegelapan lebih dalam lagi." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan sekali lagi saat _Bloody_ _Rose_ yang dipegangnya dengan erat itu seakan-akan membakar tangannya. "Aku harus menghentikan _gege_…dan pistol ini satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya…."

Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih sebelum mengalungkan lengannya di bahu dan pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluk _namja_ maniak _game_ itu dengan erat.

"_Ge_…_Gege_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan saat dia merasakan kepalanya yang bersentuhan dengan dada Zhou Mi.

Hangat…sekaligus dingin. Membahagiakan…sekaligus menyedihkan. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, air mata mengalir dari bola mata cokelatnya saat dia merasakan pelukan kakak sulungnya itu. Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya...dari memori indah masa kecilnya.

"Sejauh itu…kau membenciku?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Sampai kau tidak ragu untuk mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk membunuhku? Apa kau begitu membenciku?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membenci _gege_, aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud membunuh _gege_…" kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku hanya ingin _gege_ berhenti, aku hanya ingin _gege_ lupakan dendam _gege_ pada Siwon-_hyung_, berdamai, dan kita hidup bertiga seperti dulu lagi…." Isak tangis segera keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu. "Aku hanya ingin menghentikan _gege_…."

"Menghentikanku?" gumam Zhou Mi pelan. "Kau…tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu, Kui Xian. Kau…sekarang kau seperti bayi yang baru lahir. _Namja_ yang tidak punya kekuatan sepertimu…apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikanku?"

"Aku tahu itu karena itu…karena itu aku berusaha agar pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ ini mendengarkanku dan aku bisa menembakkan pistol ini ke _gege_! Pistol ini…satu-satunya benda yang bisa menghentikan _gege_!" seru Kyuhyun."Pistol ini…bisa menghentikan kekuatan regenerasimu, pistol ini bisa membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, dan karena itu…pistol ini bisa menghentikanmu!"

"Benar…pistol itu akan menghentikanku. Pistol itu akan membunuhku kalau kau mau tapi seperti yang kukatakan pistol itu akan membunuhmu juga, Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau rela tubuhmu hancur hanya supaya kau bisa menghentikanku?"

"Ya," kata Kyuhyun tegas, meski kini wajahnya mulai pucat akibat tubuhnya yang terus menerus menerima sengatan listrik yang diberikan pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ itu untuknya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan _gege_!"

"Meski aku bisa saja menghancurkan pistol itu sekarang juga supaya kau tidak bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pelukannya itu.

"Kalau _gege_ berani melakukannya…aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan _gege_!" gumam Kyuhyun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Kalau _gege_ berani melakukan itu…selamanya aku akan membenci _gege_!"

Zhou Mi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu hanya diam sambil tetap memeluk adik bungsunya itu. Kyuhyun pun hanya diam, membiarkan kakak sulungnya itu memeluknya dengan erat. Dia…jujur saja dia begitu merindukan pelukan kakak bungsunya itu, hingga sekarang…dia tidak ingin membiarkan pelukan ini pergi.

_Bloody Rose, kumohon…bantu aku…bantu aku untuk mendapatkan…hati dan senyum gege…seperti dulu…._

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan sengatan listrik di tubuhnya berhenti. Kyuhyun menunduk dan melihat kalau sengatan-sengatan listrik yang tadi menyelimuti _Bloody_ _Rose_ berhenti. Kyuhyun, tahu kalau itu berarti _Bloody_ _Rose_ miliknya itu mengijinkannya untuk menggunakannya, langsung mengangkat pistol itu dan menembak Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi hanya memandang datar dan menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan adik bungsunya itu dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, meski berhasil menghindari luka fatal dengan memblokir pedang Zhou Mi dengan pistolnya, merasa sakit saat sebuah luka gores mekar di pipinya.

"_Gege_, hentikan semua ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil kembali menembak kakak sulungnya itu. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertindak semena-mena sesukamu seperti ini! Hentikan semua ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa, dan tidak mau," seru Zhou Mi sambil menangkis peluru yang ditembakkan Kyuhyun dengan pedangnya.

"Masih banyak cara yang bisa kau lakukan kalau kau hanya menginginkan hidup yang bahagia dengan Henry!" seru Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini!" _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu kembali mengokang pistolnya dan menembakkan pistol itu ke arah Zhou Mi. "Aku…"

Zhou Mi memandang sedih ke arah Kyuhyun. Tangan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu segera terulur ke arah Kyuhyun, mengusap luka yang ada di pipi _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Kyuhyun sendiri, begitu merasakan tangan Zhou Mi di pipinya, juga memandang kakak sulungnya itu dengan pandangan pilu.

Seolah-olah mengerti…kalau kakaknya sudah memilih pilihan yang tidak bisa dia ubah lagi bagaimana pun kerasnya dia meminta….

"Menyerahlah…soal aku, Kui Xian…" kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku…bukan lagi kakakmu, yang selalu menyayangi dan memanjakanmu. Anggap saja aku _vampire_ gila musuhmu…yang harus kau bunuh untuk terus hidup…."

"_Gege_!" seru Kyuhyun. Tidak, dia tidak mau seperti ini. Meski harus mati, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan semuanya menjadi seperti ini! Dia tidak mau kakak-kakaknya bertarung untuk harapan yang bisa dibangun bersama seperti ini! Dia ingin mereka terus bersama!

"Karena aku…juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu," bisik Zhou Mi lirih sebelum menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ berambut hitam itu terpaku sebelum merasakan darahnya yang menetes deras ke tanah bersalju dan membuat pandangannya berkabut dan menjadi buram.

"_Ge_…_gege_…" seru Kyuhyun pelan saat dia ambruk tepat di hadapan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi hanya memandang adiknya itu dengan pandangan datar sebelum kembali tersenyum dan mendaratkan ciuman di dahi adiknya itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Maaf…Kui Xian…" bisik Zhou Mi lembut di telinga adik bungsunya itu.

Dan setelah itu…yang dilihat Kyuhyun hanyalah kegelapan….

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi memandangi adiknya yang jatuh pingsan itu sebelum akhirnya membaringkan adiknya itu di tanah bersalju, tepat di hadapannya. Zhou Mi mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil menghapus darah yang menetes dari luka di pipi adik bungsunya itu.<p>

"Kui Xian…maafkan aku," gumam Zhou Mi pelan. "Aku tidak bisa kembali…tidak setelah aku melangkah sejauh ini. Tidak peduli seberapa pun kau berteriak keras memanggilku untuk kembali, aku sudah berada di sisi lain jurang kehidupan kita, tidak bisa kembali lagi…seberapa pun aku sendiri menginginkannya…."

Zhou Mi berdiri dan memandang Kibum yang sekarang juga sudah tidak sadarkan diri di belakang mereka. Zhou Mi segera menggendong tubuh Kibum yang lemas itu di lengannya, dan mendongak ke arah langit malam yang masih menjatuhkan salju.

"Semuanya sudah dimulai, dan aku tidak bisa mundur lagi," bisik Zhou Mi lirih. "Kui Xian, Siwonnie, aku menunggu kalian berdua…untuk menyelesaikan dan mengakhiri semuanya."

_Namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu pun segera berjalan sambil tetap menggendong tubuh lemas Kibum dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri, hingga akhirnya dia menghilang di kegelapan malam bersalju yang sunyi itu.

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" seru seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kyu, bangun!"<p>

"Eum~" desah Kyuhyun sebelum kelopak matanya yang tadinya tertutup perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata cokelat yang masih sedikit terlihat nanar. Dia segera memandang ke arah suara yang tadi membangunkannya dan melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memandang cemas padanya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada cemas.

"Sepertinya begitu…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa dia ada di sini. Beberapa saat kemudian, namja berambut hitam itu akhinya bisa mengingat kenapa dia ada di situ, matanya langsung terbelalak lebar dan dia langsung bangkit dari tanah yang daritadi dia jadikan tempat berbaring.

"_Gege_!" seru Kyuhyun keras sambil melihat sekeliling. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat Zhou Mi atau pun Kibum di sekeliling tempatnya berbaring. Matanya justru menangkap Siwon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari tanah penuh salju yang tadi dia duduki dan berjalan mendatangi kakak keduanya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau baik…"

Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung terputus saat dia merasakan aura dan melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu benar-benar mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang terasa menekan. Sekali lihat pun terlihat jelas bagi Kyuhyun kalau _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu luar biasa murka.

Dan melihat jaket berwarna hitam berlumuran darah yang digenggam Siwon di tangannya, tidak sulit untuk Kyuhyun untuk menebak apa alasan kemurkaan kakaknya itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum memeluk kakaknya itu dari belakang. "_Mian_ _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih. "…Karena tidak bisa menghentikan Zhou Mi-_ge_ juga menyelamatkan Kibum-_hyung_…"

"Separah apa?" gumam Siwon pelan, membuat Kyuhyun langsung mendongak menatap kakaknya itu. "Separah apa luka yang sudah ditorehkan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ pada Kibum?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menundukkan matanya. "Cukup…parah…" gumam Kyuhyun. "Seandainya Kibum-_hyung_ manusia kupastikan dia sudah mati…."

Tubuh Siwon langsung menegang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tidak mencengkeram jaket Kibum mengepal erat sekali, sampai tahap kuku jari namja bertubuh kekar itu tertanam dalam dan melukai telapak tangannya.

Tapi tidak sekalipun Siwon memikirkan itu. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu….

Hanya Kibum, _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu…yang sekarang memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya.

Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena gagal menjaga Kibum. Dia tahu…dia sangat mengerti kalau Zhou Mi akan menjadikan Kibum target utamanya, karena sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau sekarang Kibum adalah orang yang paling berharga dan dicintai oleh dirinya dan bukan rahasia pula kalau Kibumlah orang yang paling Siwon khawatirkan untuk hilang dari hidupnya.

Dia…padahal dulu dengan begitu sombongnya dia sudah bersumpah, baik pada Kibum dan pada dirinya sendiri, kalau dia akan menjaga dan melindungi Kibum dan sekarang…sekarang dia malah membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Dia membiarkan saja Kibum diambil…tepat di hadapannya, membiarkan saja Zhou Mi melukai Kibum hingga terluka parah, bahkan mungkin hampir mati.

"Kibummie…" gumam Siwon lirih. Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon takut. Dia takut…takut kalau Zhou Mi benar-benar menyiksa dan membunuh Kibum. Dia tidak mau…tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi! Baginya…baginya Kibum adalah jiwanya, napasnya, hidupnya…segalanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup lagi…seandainya dia tahu kalau Kibum tewas….

Apalagi kalau sampai penyebab Kibum tewas itu adalah karena dirinya….

"Maaf Kyu…" gumam Siwon pelan pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku…tidak bisa memaafkan Zhou Mi-_hyung_! Aku tak bisa mentoleransi perbuatannya lebih dari ini! Aku bersumpah…setiap luka yang dia torehkan di tubuh Kibum…akan kubalas dua kali lipat lebih parah untuknya! Akan kubuat dia menyesal…karena sudah berani menyakiti dan mengambil Kibum!"

Dan setelah dia mengatakan itu, aura Siwon bertambah gelap. Begitu gelap dan menekan, hingga tanpa sadar kekuatan Siwon menjadi lepas kontrol dan membuat pohon-pohon yang ada di sekeliling mereka patah dalam sekejap, seakan-akan mereka semua hanya sekedar ranting pohon kecil yang diterbangkan angin.

Kyuhyun berjengit saat dia merasakan pohon-pohon yang ambruk di sekelilingnya. _Namja_ jangkung berambut hitam itu segera memandang Siwon dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan tersirat di bola matanya cokelatnya sambil mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat dia mengingat perkataan yang diucapkan Zhou Mi padanya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

_Menyerahlah…soal aku, Kui Xian. Aku…bukan lagi kakakmu, yang selalu menyayangi dan memanjakanmu. Anggap saja aku vampire gila musuhmu…yang harus kau bunuh untuk terus hidup…._

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku…mengerti, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Dia…memang bukan lagi Mimi-_ge_…yang kukenal…sekarang dia musuh kita, orang yang harus kita kalahkan, bahkan mungkin bunuh, dalam perang ini…."

_Tapi bukan berarti…aku menyerah untuk menghentikanmu dan mengembalikanmu menjadi sosok kakak yang kukenal, gege…. Aku janji…apa pun yang terjadi…aku akan menghentikan dan menyadarkanmu, Zhou Mi-gege, bahkan jika aku harus sampai memotong kaki dan tanganmu, hingga kau tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana._

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, ini chapter selanjutnya para readers~**

**Oke, seperti yang dilihat chapter ini kayaknya fokus ke Kibummie deh~ya, kan emang fokus tokoh chapter kemarin juga berakhirnya di Kibummie jadi chapter ini fokus ke Kibum dulu oke, dan buat para Snowest...TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH SAYA KARENA NGEBUAT KIBUMMIE BABAK BELUR~ -larisebelumdikubur- soalnya itu tuntutan chapter. dan buat KMS, KyuMinnya tunggu chapter-chapter depan, oke? **

**Dan maaf~banget karena chapter ini pendek banget~saya lagi sibuk nyelesain tugas kuliah, soalnya dua minggu lagi Mid-test, jadi ya~tugas, tugas dan tugas~biasa nasib anak kuliah~ -malahcurcol-**

**Oke, special thanks to:**

**creaamypeachELF| MegaKyu| jielf02| Myeolchi's wife| princekyu| Evilkyu Vee| dewiikibum|tjKyuri| Stella| Yolyol| Ggogabang| Cho Hyun Jin| cho anza| Saeko Hichoru|minlicious| Aurelia| melly| desysaranghaesuju**

**Karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic saya ini! Saya benar-benar senang dan berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberika review yang benar-benar banyak artinya untuk saya! Sekali lagi terima kasih!**

**Dan terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat para readers yang mau membaca fic ini! Saya senang banget dan sekali lagi sangat berterima kasih karena fic ini masih mempunyai pembaca setia sampai sekarang! Saya sangat bersyukur! –bungkuk-**

**Dan…saya mau bertanya nih sama para readers, ini lagi-lagi cuma kekhawatiran saya sih, tapi…apa Sungmin jadi…em…begitu mendominasi hubungan dia ama Kyuhyun? Ya, you know, seperti Sungmin yang jadinya malah mengontrol hubungan dia ama Kyu itu mau dibawa kemana~ -malahnyanyi- dan Kyuhyunnya juga pasrah aja ngikutin semua perkataan Sungmin tanpa protes, tapi kalaupun iya…gak aneh kan?**

**Ya…bukan apa-apa sih soalnya setahu saya biasanya yang mendominasi hubungan dalam suatu relationship itu kan para seme, bahkan dari seribu OTP saya –PLAK- -banyakamatbu- saya rasa cuma ada tiga pairing yang saya rasa ukenya yang mendominasi hubungan mereka, yaitu HanChul SUJU (yang ini gak usah ditanya, gege terlalu pasrah ama penjelmaan Lucifer Chullie-oppa –digamparpetals-), OnKey SHINee, dan WooGyu INFINITE, dan yah…apa mau dikata ketiganya uke yang sifat 'diva'nya tinggi dan kalau sudah ngomel susah berhenti (atau malah semenya yang terlalu pasrah dan polos ampe mau aja diperbudak –digamparparaSeme-**yah, untuk Onew-oppa ama Woohyun-oppa mereka masih bisa mendominasi balik uke mereka sih, soalnya kan mereka tipe-tipe muka dua yang cengar-cengir inosen tanpa dosa tapi pikirannya mesum –digamparOnHyun-**) beda ama Sungmin –dilemparbata- tapi…ceritaku masih wajar, kan? Maksudku…Sungmin masih…terkesan wajar, kan? Dan ceritaku ini gak aneh, kan? Soalnya kemarin ada temenku yang bilang kalau Kyunya terlalu pasrah sama Sungmin, jadi ya…saya perlu tanyakan ini untuk meyakinkan diri saya sendiri kalau cerita ini…em…istilahnya, diterima kalian karena ketidakbiasaan dan ketidaklaziman fic ini? Dan kalau emang kesannya Kyunya terlalu pasrah maaf~saya memang tak bisa menggambarkan keevilan seorang evil Kyu itu gimana, maaf banget yang sebesar-besarnya –bungkuk-bungkuk- karena seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya adalah tipe author yang benar-benar cuma bisa 'memaksa' karakter untuk mengikuti plot cerita saya dan bukan saya yang membuat plot mengikuti karakter mereka, karena itu untuk keOOCan parah yang sangat, sangat parah ini saya benar-benar mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya –bungkuklagi-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

"Eumhhh…"

Kibum perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna cokelat yang terlihat nanar. Kibum mengerang pelan saat dia merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat kuat menghantam kepalanya. _Namja_ manis bertubuh mungil itu segera berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu….

Hanya untuk menemukan kalau tangan dan kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Kibum segera menoleh ke samping tubuhnya dan matanya segera terbelalak saat dia melihat kalau kini tangan dan kakinya terikat erat di kepala dan kaki ranjang yang dijadikannya tempat berbaring. Kibum segera berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya itu tapi setelah berusaha beberapa menit tanpa hasil, Kibum memutuskan untuk menyerah (karena bukannya berhasil lepas, tangannya malah terasa sakit karena bergesekan dengan tali yang mengikat tangannya. Tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya ini pasti tali khusus untuk para _vampire_ yang biasa digunakan para _vampire_ _hunter_.) sambil menghela napas kesal. _Namja_ manis itu segera menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjangnya, merasakan dinginnya besi kepala ranjang itu di kepalanya.

Kibum segera menatap seluruh tubuhnya dan melihat kalau masih ada darah kering yang mengotori tubuh dan bajunya, bukti kalau tadi tubuhnya memang terluka meski untungnya sekarang sebagian besar lukanya sudah kembali sembuh, tapi untuk luka yang lebih dalam, sepertinya dia harus istirahat sebentar lagi.

"Jadi…itu memang bukan mimpi…?" gumam Kibum lirih. "Zhou Mi-_ssi_ memang…menculikku…karena Siwonnie…." Kibum segera memejamkan matanya dalam kepasrahan, membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam itu sebelum kembali membukanya, menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Maaf…Siwonnie…" bisik Kibum pelan. "Gara-gara aku…kau akan terluka karenaku…."

Kibum memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang kini ditempatinya itu sekilas untuk mempelajari keadaan. Dia melihat kalau kini dia berada di sebuah kamar luas yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Dinding, lantai, langit-langit, bahkan hampir semua perabotan yang ada di kamar itu semuanya berwarna putih. Satu-satunya warna lain selain warna putih di kamar itu hanya tali yang mengikat Kibum dan pakaian berwarna hitam yang dikenakan _namja_ mungil berwajah manis itu.

Dari sebuah jendela besar merangkap pintu kaca menuju balkon yang tepat berseberangan dengan ranjang tempat Kibum berada _namja_ manis itu bisa melihat pemandangan puncak-puncak pohon, menandakan kalau kini dia berada di sebuah tempat yang lumayan tinggi…juga terpencil.

Dengan kata lain, dia terperangkap, entah di mana, dengan (mantan) kakak _namjachingu_ yang mengincar nyawa _namjachingu_nya.

Benar-benar situasi yang bagus….

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata sebuah suara seorang _namja_ dari suatu tempat di kamar itu. Kibum segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan melihat objek permasalahan dan pelaku penculikannya, seorang _namja_ jangkung berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tempatnya berada sekarang ini sambil tersenyum.

"Zhou Mi…-_ssi_…" gumam Kibum dari bibirnya yang tadinya terkatup rapat dengan nada kebencian dan kemarahan terselip dari mulutnya.

Nada yang membuat senyuman di bibir Zhou Mi menjadi semakin lebar.

* * *

><p>"APA MAKSUDMU KALAU KIBUMMIE DICULIK!" seru Heechul keras pada keempat <em>vampire<em> yang kini berada bersamanya di ruangan Siwon di asrama _night_ _class_.

Setelah memastikan kalau kemarahan Siwon cukup mereda Siwon memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke asrama _night_ _class_ (selain karena dia tahu keadaan adik bungsunya yang masih cukup _shock_ dengan perlakuan Zhou Mi yang tega melukainya dan lebih baik kalau adiknya itu menenangkan diri dulu di asrama, Siwon juga merasa Kyuhyun perlu tahu tindakan selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka semua). Kyuhyun sendiri tidak memprotes perlakuan kakaknya (selain karena dia memang masih _shock_ dengan perbuatan Zhou Mi, dia juga masih merasa cukup takut dengan Siwon dan memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berpotensi untuk memancing kemarahan kakak keduanya itu lagi).

Dan begitu mereka berempat tiba di depan asrama, mereka berempat langsung disambut dengan penjelmaan setan neraka tersadis bernama Kim Heechul yang terlihat jelas sama luar biasa murkanya dengan Siwon (jika genangan darah dan tumpukan abu dari mayat-mayat vampire yang dia bunuh dengan sadis di hadapannya tidak menjelaskan kondisi hati _namja_ cantik itu). Begitu mata _namja_ cantik itu melihat mereka berempat, Heechul langsung mencengkeram baju Siwon dan meminta _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu untuk menjelaskan masalah bau darah Kibum yang daritadi dia cium dan maksud serangan _vampire_ _level_ E "rendahan" yang tiba-tiba ini pada dia dan Hankyung yang baru saja melangkah keluar asrama untuk mengecek keadaan Kibum.

Dan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang….

"_Namjachingu_ macam apa kau ini, Siwon!" bentak Heechul. "Sampai menjaga _namjachingu_ sendiri saja kau tidak becus!"

Siwon sedikit berjengit mendengar perkataan Heechul, seolah-olah _namja_ cantik itu menamparnya. "_Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ _hyung_," kata Siwon pelan. "Karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kibummie…."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu!" seru Heechul. "Aku perlu penjelasan dan alasan untuk tidak membunuhmu sekarang, Siwonnie~bukan maaf tidak bergunamu itu! Memangnya kalau kau minta maaf Kibum akan kembali ke sini?"

"_Hyung_, berhenti menyalahkan Siwon-hyung!" seru Kyuhyun. "Apa _hyung_ tidak lihat kalau Siwon-_hyung_ juga―"

"Diam dan jangan ikut campur, Kyu!" seru Heechul pada _namja_ berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah Siwon itu. "Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku, seorang kakak, yang baru saja menerima kabar adiknya diculik oleh seorang psikopat sejati hanya gara-gara dia berpacaran dengan musuh _vampire_ psikopat itu? Ditambah lagi Kibum hampir mati gara-gara Zhou Mi! dan kau berharap aku akan tertawa? Kau gila, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun langsung terkesiap mendengar perkataan Heechul. "A…adik?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada _namja_ cantik yang sedang memandang marah padanya itu, tentunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya mendengar perkataan _namja_ cantik di hadapannya itu.

Sungguh, sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengira kalau Heechul dan Kibum itu kakak-beradik. Ya…nama marga mereka memang sama, bahkan memang Kibum dekat dengan Heechul, karena Kyuhyun tahu Kibum termasuk dalam kelompok spesial (karena jumlahnya memang sedikit) dari orang-orang yang diperlakukan baik oleh Heechul (selain Hankyung tentu), tapi…melihat perbedaan aura, sikap, dan perkataan Kibum dan Heechul yang begitu bertolak belakang (seperti es dan api), jelas siapa pun tidak akan pernah mengira kalau mereka itu kakak beradik.

"Ya, dia adikku," kata Heechul. "Dan kau pikir aku harus tertawa? Aku harus tertawa mengetahui adikku hampir tewas di tangan Zhou Mi karena Siwonnie? Kibum tidak pernah bersalah apa-apa pada Zhou Mi, semua itu karena Siwon! Dan itu juga karena salahmu!"

Kyuhyun langsung membeku mendengar perkataan Heechul. "Sa…lahku?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Chullie…" gumam Hankyung pelan, entah kenapa dia merasa ucapan _namjachingu_nya (yang dia rasa sekarang memang cukup kelewatan itu) akan membawa akibat buruk.

Tapi tentu saja dia diabaikan mentah-mentah oleh _namjachingu_nya yang memang sedang murka itu.

"Ya, itu juga salahmu, Kyu!" seru Heechul. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa datang lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkan Kibum? Kenapa juga kau harus begitu lemah? Kau itu pangeran _vampire_, Kyu, seorang _vampire_ darah murni! Kekuatanmu itu di atas rata-rata, seharusnya mudah bagimu untuk menandingi Zhou Mi, kakakmu itu! Tapi apa? Kau mengasihani kakakmu itu, kan? Kau mengasihaninya meski Kibum hampir mati di depanmu dan yang kau pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara agar kakakmu itu mau mendengarkanmu meski kau tahu dia tidak akan mau! Kau egois, Kyu! Hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun langsung merasa seperti ditampar habis-habisan mendengar ucapan Heechul. Wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat langsung terlihat pias mendengar ucapan Heechul yang benar-benar menusuk hatinya itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup telinganya, berusaha mengusir perkataan Heecul dari telinganya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Akui saja kau tidak peduli mengorbankan Kibum asalkan Zhou Mi kembali padamu dan menyayangimu, kan? Kau tidak mempedulikan orang lain asalkan dunia sempurnamu itu ada, iya kan? Makhluk egois tidak tahu diri sepertimu…aku tidak heran kenapa Zhou Mi membuangmu dan tega melukaimu tadi! Kau terlalu manja! Terlalu bergantung pada kakakmu! Sadarlah kalau mereka itu mereka dan kau itu kau! Kalau kau terus seperti ini…jangankan Zhou Mi, Sungmin membuangmu pun aku tidak akan heran! Tidak ada orang yang suka diikuti oleh orang manja tanpa pendirian sepertimu terus-terusan."

"Heechul!" bentak Hankyung saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar pucat ketakutan karena ucapan Heechul. _Namja_ China itu meremas tangan _namjachingu_nya yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu dengan keras, membuat Heechul menoleh ke arah Hankyung dengan marah.

"Apa Hannie? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku…"

"Ucapanmu sudah kelewatan!" seru Hankyung keras. "Aku tahu kalau kau khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum tapi bukan berarti kau harus melampiaskannya pada Kyuhyun! Kau juga tahu Kyuhyun itu baru menjadi _vampire_ kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, kekuatannya belum sempurna dan tak terkontrol, Chullie! Terlepas dari dia ingin melukai Zhou Mi atau tidak, dia tetap tidak akan bisa menang melawan Zhou Mi dengan kekuatan asal-asalan yang belum bisa dia kendalikan itu!"

"Tapi tetap saja setidaknya dia bisa berusaha…."

"Lalu juga apa alasanmu sampai membawa-bawa masalah keluarga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" seru Hankyung. _Namja_ China itu merasa kalau kali ini _namjachingu_nya itu sudah melewati batas dan karena itu perlu diberi peringatan keras. "Pikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun saat kau mengatakan itu, Chullie, jangan pikirkan perasaanmu sendiri!"

Heechul langsung terdiam.

"Kyuhyun dibesarkan sendirian, diisolasi dalam keluarganya! Dia berbeda denganmu dan Kibum yang bisa berkeliaran sesukanya di rumahmu dan dunia luar dan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dengan bebas! Dengan dunia sesempit sebuah mansion seperti itu wajar kan kalau dia sangat menyayangi Siwon dan Zhou Mi yang mau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, menganggap mereka dunianya, dan karena itu tidak rela kehilangan rasa sayang keduanya? Dia kesepian Chullie! Pikirkan perasaanmu kalau kakak yang selama ini menemani kesendirianmu datang sebagai musuh, apa kau pikir kau akan mengacungkan senjata padanya, meski yang dilukai kakakmu itu adalah orang yang berharga bagi orang lain? Kau juga…pasti akan memilih kakakmu itu, kan? Karena kau takut untuk kembali merasakan kesepian kalau kakakmu itu pergi lagi darimu!"

Heechul tetap bungkam, meski kini dia menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan _namja_ China di hadapannya itu. Dia sadar dia memang sudah kelewatan pada Kyuhyun, tapi rasa harga dirinya yang tinggi membuatnya enggan untuk meminta maaf.

"Dan masalah Sungmin…" kata Hankyung. "Jangan pernah ucapkan perkataan seperti itu! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu kalau orang yang kau cintai pergi hanya karena dia menganggapmu terlalu manja! Atau…." Hankyung memandang Heechul dengan tatapan sedih, genggamannya di tangan Heechul sedikit melemah. "Itu keinginan hatimu? Kau ingin aku pergi? Meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Dan kali ini Heechul merasa jantungnya berhenti. Perkataan Hankyung kali ini sedikit banyak membuatnya takut.

Takut…kalau memang Hankyung akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dia mencintai _namja_ China di hadapannya itu. Entah karena mereka memang selalu bersama semenjak kecil atau apa, entah bagaimana Heechul memang terlalu bergantung mutlak pada _namja_ China itu. Hanya Hankyung, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapi sikapnya itu dengan senyum menenangkan.(ya…setidaknya kebanyakan orang akan balas marah atau takut seandainya dia membentak mereka). _Namja_ China itu juga tidak pernah menyalahkan Heechul, dia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan dan memberikan beberapa solusi lain dan membiarkan Heechul memilih apa yang dia mau. Dengan sifat seperti itu…ada perasaan hangat, perasaan sayang, perasaan takut kehilangan _namja_ China itu. Heechul mengakui (pada dirinya sendiri) kalau dia selalu merasa kebingungan dan kehilangan pijakan kalau dia tidak melihat Hankyung sehari saja (alasan itu juga yang membuatnya nekat meminta orangtuanya untuk membuat dia dan Hankyung bertunangan sejak kecil, agar dia bisa memastikan kalau _namja_ China itu hanya akan menjadi miliknya secepatnya).

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan aku, kau cukup mengatakannya dan aku akan meminta orangtua kita membatalkan pertunangan kita segera," kata Hankyung sambil melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Heechul. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut, Heechul segera menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sedetik setelah dia melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak ingin itu," kata Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau Hannie berani meminta pertunangan kita dibatalkan seumur hidup aku tidak akan lagi mau mengenal Hannie! Aku akan membenci Hannie seumur hidupku! Aku…aku mencintai Hannie! Aku tidak mau Hannie meninggalkanku!"

Hankyung terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir _namja_ China itu. Dia membawa tangan Heechul ke bibirnya dan mencium tangan itu dengan lembut. "Baik, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Chullie! Aku tahu…kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku! Siapa yang akan mengurusmu kalau aku tidak ada?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengusap rambut _namja_ cantik di hadapannya itu.

"PD sekali! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, tidak perlu bantuan seorang China oleng sepertimu!" seru Heechul pada Hankyung setelah dia sadar kalau daritadi _namja_ China itu cuma menggodanya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, Chullie," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Karena hanya aku yang paling bisa mengerti dirimu dibandingkan siapa pun di dunia ini."

"Gombal!" seru Heechul keras sebelum tersenyum. "Tapi itu memang benar~" gumamnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hankyung dan memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu.

"_Aigoo_~lihat dua pasangan itu, berantem kurang dari lima menit dan sekarang sudah bermesra-mesraan seperti itu," seru Eunhyuk kesal melihat dua _namja_ yang asyik berpelukan itu. "Sama sekali tidak bisa membaca suasana!"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie~mereka kan pacaran," kata Donghae sambil mencium pipi _namjachingu_nya itu sekilas. "Dan kalian bisa berhenti bermesraan karena kurasa sekarang suasananya sedang tidak te―"

PRANG!

Suara kaca yang pecah itu langsung mengangetkan keempat _vampire_ itu dan membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas apa pun yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mereka berempat pun segera menoleh ke arah suara kaca pecah itu.

* * *

><p>Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar saat kakinya akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya dan dia jatuh terduduk di lantai, tepat di samping Siwon. Dia berlutut di lantai sambil menutup telinganya, mencoba melupakan semua perkataan Heechul padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara-suara lain di kamar itu lagi, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.<p>

"Kyu?" seru Siwon saat dia melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Dia langsung bangkit dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya itu dan berlutut di sebelah adik bungsunya itu dan mengusap punggung adiknya itu dengan pelan. "Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara Siwon. Dia tidak mendengar apa pun lagi. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, terlalu sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutannya sendiri.

Ya…ini semua salahnya. Kibum diculik, hampir mati…itu semua memang salahnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Heechul, dia tidak mau…tidak bisa melepaskan masa bahagia yang ada di ingatannya. Sekeras apa pun dia mencoba mengingat…tidak ada kenangan buruk di ingatan masa kecilnya bersama Siwon dan Zhou Mi. dia selalu dimanja, disayangi…dan itu membuat dia tidak ingin percaya kalau semua itu sudah berakhir. Dia tidak ingin percaya kalau sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan perasaan sayang keduanya bersama.

Dan karena itu…dia tidak mempedulikan apa pun. Dia…memang demi egoismenya sendiri…dia tidak mempedulikan Kibum. Bahkan dia tidak punya niat menolong Kibum saat itu. Dia mengakui kalau saat itu dia hanya berjalan ke tempat Kibum dan Zhou Mi berada karena dia ingin bertemu…dan merasakan rasa sayang Zhou Mi sekali lagi, merasakan hangat kakak sulungnya yang terpendam dalam ingatannya. Tak ada niat menolong Kibum, bahkan ada satu sisi hatinya yang ingin membiarkan saja Kibum mati di tangan Zhou Mi asalkan kakak sulungnya itu kembali padanya.

Dia mengakui dia memang manja, bukan hanya pada kedua kakaknya, pada Sungmin pun begitu. Apa…apa dia memang menyebalkan di mata mereka karena bersikap manja dan terlalu bergantung pada mereka? Dia…dia hanya tidak mau kehilangan mereka! Dia hanya tidak ingin mereka meninggalkannya sendirian! Apa…apa itu semua terlalu muluk? Apa dia memang egois? Memang kejam?

Dan karena kekejamannya itu orang lain…bahkan Sungmin….

PRANG!

Suara kaca yang pecah langsung terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Dia langsung menoleh ke ujung ruangan di ruangan milik Siwon itu, tempat sumber suara yang didengarnya itu berasal. Di sana dia melihat sejumpah goresan-goresan besar seperti cakaran kuku binatang raksasa di dinding, bersama dengan jendela-jendela yang hancur dengan kaca-kaca yang retak, bahkan pecah berserakan di lantai ruangan itu. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu tanpa bisa dihentikan Kyuhyun langsung merasa ketakutan dan membuat tubuh _namja_ penggila game berambut hitam itu membeku. Kyuhyun memandang goresan di dinding dan jendela yang hancur itu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"I…itu salahku? Aku…yang menyebabkannya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cukup, Kyu. Itu bukan salahmu, semua itu bukan salahmu…" gumam Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih gemetar ketakutan di sebelahnya itu. Dia sadar kondisi emosi adiknya yang tidak stabil pasti yang menyebabkan kekuatan di diri Kyuhyun lepas kontrol sampai seperti itu. "Tenanglah Kyu…tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak salah, karena itu jangan takut, Kyu…." Siwon langsung memandang Heechul dengan tatapan tajam (yang cukup membuat Heechul ketakutan) sebelum akhirnya _namja_ cantik itu menghela napas.

"Maaf Kyu…" gumam Heechul. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum dan akhirnya malah melampiaskannya padamu. Aku tahu…kau sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Kibum. Semua ini bukan salahmu, Kyu…maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan itu. Dia hanya menyandarkan diri di dada Siwon sambil merasakan tangan Siwon yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Mata _namja_ berambut hitam itu masih terlihat kosong dan nanar, seolah-olah pikirannya sedang melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Lalu? Sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Donghae pelan setelah lama terdiam.

Siwon menghela napas sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kemana Zhou Mi-_hyung_ membawa Kibummie, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menyerang secara membabi buta justru malah akan merugikan karena itu akan memberikan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ kesempatan untuk menyerang lebih jauh."

"Apa kita tidak bisa menyelidiki keberadaan Kibum secara diam-diam?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Maksudku dengan koneksi keluarga kita…"

"Kemungkinan itu bisa saja dicoba, tapi ingat lawanmu itu Zhou Mi-_hyung_, seorang _vampire_ darah murni," kata Siwon. "Perintah _vampire_ darah murni itu mutlak, Eunhyuk-_hyung_, kalau Zhou Mi-_hyung_ melarang penyelidikan apa pun tentang dirinya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan seberapa pun besarnya kuasa keluarga kalian."

"Jadi intinya yang ingin kau katakan adalah kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sampai si brengsek Zhou Mi itu sendiri yang memberitahu kita kemana dia membawa Kibum?" kata Heechul.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Lalu…apa yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu Zhou Mi menghubungimu?" tanya Hankyung. "Kau tidak akan mau…berada di sini tanpa Kibum, kan?"

"Ya," kata Siwon sambil mencium kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menggunakan waktu yang diberikan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ untuk membiasakan diri Kyuhyun dengan lingkungan vampire." _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Kita pulang, Kyu…"

"Pulang…?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bingung. "Pulang kema…"

"Ke rumah kita, tempat dimana kau lahir dan hidup sebelumnya," kata Siwon sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau lebih baik segera sadar…dimana posisimu, siapa dirimu…dan apa dirimu sebenarnya. Lagipula aku yakin nafsu darahmu juga masih tidak stabil jadi kupikir lebih baik kalau kau menjauhkan diri dari manusia dulu untuk sekarang ini. Karena itu kita pulang dulu ke rumah sampai kau cukup terbiasa dengan kehidupan vampire dan bisa berinteraksi dengan aman lagi dengan para manusia, oke?"

"Bagaimana…dengan Sungmin-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih pada Siwon. Siwon memandang adik bungsunya itu sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh membawa Sungmin, bagaimanapun aku tahu, kau membutuhkannya di sampingmu. Sudahlah, sekarang segera bereskan bajumu dan bicara dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin-_ssi_. Aku akan menunggumu di mobil tiga jam lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada kakak keduanya itu. "Baik _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi kakak keduanya itu. "Aku permisi~" serunya sambil berlari kembali ke rumah kepala sekolah dengan cepat.

Siwon menghela napas sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Kalian berempat juga, segera bereskan baju kalian dan ikut pergi ke mansionku! Aku perlu bantuan kalian kalau memang Zhou Mi-_hyung_ meminta perang denganku!"

Keempat _vampire_ lain di ruangan itu hanya diam sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka. Siwon memandang mereka dengan ekspresi _kalian_-_boleh_-_pergi_ dan mereka berempat pun segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan Siwon itu untuk menyiapkan diri.

Menyiapkan diri untuk perang yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi…

* * *

><p>Siwon menjatuhkan diri di kursi di ruangannya setelah yakin kalau sekarang dia sendirian. Siwon memandang langit malam dari jendela (yang sudah hancur akibat Kyuhyun), dimana salju-salju putih masih berjatuhan dari langit malam yang gelap. Siwon meraba lehernya hingga dia merasakan rasa dingin di tangannya. Dia segera melepaskan benda dingin di lehernya itu dan memandang benda di tangannya itu<p>

Sebuah liontin indah berbentuk salib yang terbuat dari emas putih….dengan sebuah cincin emas putih yang simpel tergantung di antara rantai kalung itu, tepat di sebelah loket berbentuk salib itu.

Siwon tersenyum sedih sambil membawa liontin itu ke wajahnya, merasakan dingin liontin itu, membiarkan dingin itu memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan untuknya, meski hanya untuk sesaat. Setelah itu, Siwon segera memandangi cincin yang ada di liontin itu. Tangan _namja_ tampan itu menyentuh cincin itu dengan lembut, seolah-olah takut kalau cincin itu akan retak kalau dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Tanpa dia sadari, ingatannya pun segera melayang, membiarkan ingatannya tentang cincin itu, bersama dengan pemilik pasangannya, kembali terbayang di memorinya.

**FLASHBACK**

_Siwon sedang asyik tidur dengan lelap di kamarnya di asrama night class. Dia semakin menaikkan selimut untuk menyelimuti kepalanya saat dia merasakan sinar matahari menyusup masuk dari jendelanya. _

_Sebagai vampire memang lumrah kalau dia tidak suka matahari, tapi hari ini dia jauh lebih tidak menyukainya. Hari ini dia memang lelah sekali setelah sejumlah rapat menyebalkan dan tidak penting dari perusahaan dan senat vampire. Kelelahan itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan dia tidak suka dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang menyusup dari gorden jendela yang memang dia biarkan terbuka kemarin. _

_Ya…sebenarnya dia bisa saja menutup gorden jendelanya tapi hari ini Siwon merasa sangat malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan kalau menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut jauh lebih mudah dan baik daripada berjalan dan menutup gorden dan kembali tidur._

_Tapi baru saja dia ingin kembali melangkah ke alam mimpi, dia merasakan kalau gorden di jendela di hadapannya itu ditutup oleh sesuatu, atau seseorang. Siwon segera merangkak keluar dari selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan menemukan kalau Kibum berdiri di depan jendelanya, masih dengan tangan memegangi gorden berwarna biru laut yang cukup tebal, yang sekarang menutup jendela di kamar Siwon dan menghalangi sinar matahari untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tidur namja bertubuh kekar itu. _

"_Bummie…" gumam Siwon pelan sambil mengucek matanya untuk mengusir kantuk yang dia rasakan. Kibum, mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Siwon segera berbalik sambil tersenyum. _

"_Selamat pagi Siwonnie, maaf karena sudah seenaknya masuk kamarmu," kata Kibum. "Aku juga membangunkanmu, ya?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa," kata Siwon. "Lagipula kenapa kau harus secanggung itu untuk memasuki kamarku? Kau namjachinguku, kan?"_

_Kibum tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan Siwon. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa percaya kalau status mereka sebagai sahabat sudah berganti menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dia masih tidak percaya, cinta yang sudah tumbuh bertahun-tahun di dirinya kini terbalas dengan indah. Dia juga masih tidak bisa percaya…kalau kini dia menyandang status sebagai namjachingu seorang Choi Siwon, seseorang yang kini bisa dengan bebas dan mudah mendapatkan perhatian, pelukan hangat, dan ciuman lembut dari namja bertubuh kekar itu. Entah kenapa…bagi Kibum…dia masih merasa ini sebagai mimpi indah, yang akan berakhir begitu dia membuka matanya._

_Tapi…ini bukan mimpi, kan? Siwon dan dia berpacaran…ini kenyataan, kan?_

"_Kibummie?" tanya Siwon saat dia menyadari kalau Kibum malah tertegun setelah mendengar perkataannya. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Bummie?"_

_Kibum langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Siwon. Namja mungil berwajah manis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum tersenyum pada Siwon. "Ani, tidak apa-apa, kok. Maaf, aku jadi malah melamun."_

_Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban namjachingunya itu sebelum duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Kibum. "Kemarilah, Bummie," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum pada namjachingunya yang berwajah manis itu. Kibum, meski bingung mendengar perkataan Siwon, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana namjachingu bertubuh kekarnya itu duduk dan menyambut tangan Siwon._

_Dan begitu tangan Kibum tergenggam erat di tangan Siwon, namja bertubuh kekar itu segera menarik Kibum ke arahnya, membuat namja mungil berwajah manis yang tidak siap itu limbung dan akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi kepalanya menubruk pelan bahu Siwon. Siwon sendiri, setelah yakin Kibum menubruk tubuhnya segera mengalungkan lengannya di bahu dan pinggang Kibum dan memeluk namja manis itu erat._

"_Si…Siwon!" seru Kibum dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah saat dia merasakan lengan Siwon yang memeluknya dengan erat itu. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi namjachingunya (yang dia rasa imut) itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kibum dan menciumi leher putih jenjang itu dengan lembut._

"_Si…uhm…Siwon…" desah Kibum saat merasakan Siwon menciumi lehernya. Tanpa Kibum sadari, tangannya semakin mencengkeram erat bahu dan rambut Siwon saat dia merasakan lidah Siwon yang basah dan hangat menyapu lehernya. Napas namja mungil berwajah manis itu tercekat saat dia merasakan Siwon menggigit lehernya lembut, meninggalkan bekas (meski tidak terlalu kentara terlihat) berwarna merah di lehernya._

_Siwon segera menghentikan 'serangan'nya di leher Kibum sebelum dia lepas kontrol dan berlanjut menjadi kegiatan 'NC 17 tahun ke atas' (dia yakin begitu Heechul tahu kalau Siwon sudah merebut kesucian adiknya itu, vampire darah murni atau bukan, Heechul akan merebus Siwon hidup-hidup dan memotong-motongnya habis). Namja bertubuh kekar itu kembali memeluk namjachingunya dengan lembut dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu namjachingunya itu._

"_Hei, Bummie…" gumam Siwon pelan._

"_Hmm~" gumam Kibum lirih di dada Siwon, membuat Siwon sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya._

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Siwon._

_Kibum menghela napas sambil mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Siwon dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Tangannya yang tadinya tergantung lemas di samping tubuhnya terangkat untuk menelusuri dada Siwon (yang masih ditutupi piyamanya) dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya…kalau sekarang ini…semua ini…" gumam Kibum sambil tetap menelusuri leher, bahu, dan dada Siwon. "…Adalah milikku…."_

_Siwon mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Kibum. "Kau tidak percaya kalau sekarang kita pacaran? Kau tidak percaya…kalau sekarang aku mencintaimu?" tanya Siwon pelan._

"_Ani, bukannya aku tidak percaya…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Hanya saja…rasanya ini semua terlalu indah. Aku takut…kalau ini bukan kenyataan. Aku takut kalau ini hanya sekedar ilusi indah yang akan hancur dan aku akan bangun keesokan harinya dan menemukan kau kembali mencintai Kyu…."_

_Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum sebelum akhirnya namja bertubuh kekar itu menyibakkan rambut hitam Kibum dari wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Kibum dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. _

"_Siwonnie…?" gumam Kibum pelan saat dia merasakan ciuman Siwon di dahinya. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat…sangat terasa sekali kalau orang yang memberikan ciuman ini padanya…benar-benar mencintainya._

"_Berikan tanganmu, Bummie," kata Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum segera memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bingung. Siwon sendiri, begitu melihat pandangan bingung Kibum, segera tersenyum dan memberikan tatapan lembut yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain (kecuali pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun) pada namjachingunya itu, seolah-olah mengatakan pada Kibum agar namjachingunya itu mau percaya padanya._

_Kibum meneguk ludah sejenak saat melihat tatapan lembut Siwon padanya itu sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Siwon. Siwon segera menggenggam tangan Kibum lembut, merogoh sakunya, dan menyematkan sesuatu di jari manis Kibum._

_Sebuah cincin emas putih simpel yang manis…._

"_Si…Wonnie…" gumam Kibum pelan saat dia melihat cincin di jarinya itu. Tenggorokan Kibum terasa kelu saat melihat benda yang kini menghiasi jarinya itu. Tidak mungkin…Siwon…Siwon tidak…._

"_Aku mungkin belum cukup umur untuk melamarmu," kata Siwon sambil mengecup tangan Kibum dengan lembut. "Karena itu aku belum bisa memberikan cincin pertunangan asli untukmu, jadi untuk sekarang…bersabarlah dulu dengan cincin pasangan murahan yang kutemukan di toko aksesoris ini," kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin lain yang sama persis dengan yang terpasang di jari Kibum yang tergantung di liontin yang melingkar di leher namja bertubuh kekar itu. _

_Air mata menetes dari mata Kibum saat dia mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ini…jadi pemikiran bodohnya kalau Siwon melamarnya itu benar? Kenyataan kalau Siwon menginginkannya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya suatu hari nanti itu…sungguhan? Ini nyata?_

"_Tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan memberikan cincin emas asli padamu," kata Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Kibum. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan melamarmu, tepat di depan Heechul-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung, juga seluruh keluargamu. Aku akan melamarmu, memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya, di depan mereka semua." Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke pipi putih Kibum. "Kau mau menungguku kan? Beberapa tahun lagi…sampai upacara kedewasaanku tiba dan aku cukup usia untuk mencari pendamping hidup tanpa aturan dan ikatan keluargaku, sampai hari dimana aku bisa memilih sendiri pendamping hidupku tanpa campur tangan para anggota senat…kau mau menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, kan? Jika saat itu tiba aku janji, aku akan menghadiahkan sebuah cincin emas terindah beserta dengan ikatan cinta abadi kita berdua padamu…di altar pernikahan yang kau impikan."_

"_Ka…kau serius?" gumam Kibum lirih. "Kau serius untuk menjadikanku pendamping hidupmu? Aku…aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, Wonnie! Aku tidak pantas…Hmmphh!"_

_Ucapan Kibum langsung terpotong saat dia merasakan bibir Siwon membungkam bibirnya. Kibum segera menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Tangannya menjambak lemah rambut Siwon saat ciuman mereka berubah menjadi 'sedikit ekstrim' sebelum akhirnya Siwon memisahkan bibir mereka dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka berdua._

"_Kau…adalah segalanya untukku, Bummie," gumam Siwon tepat di bibir Kibum. "Melebihi almarhum orangtuaku, melebihi Kyuhyun, melebihi siapa pun di dunia ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kubutuhkan, dan hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai." Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap bibir Kibum yang sekarang merah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciumannya dengan Siwon tadi. "Karena itu…aku memintamu untuk menungguku untuk melamarmu. Kau…ingin menungguku kan? Kau ingin…menjadi pendamping hidupku yang abadi suatu hari nanti, kan?"_

"_Ya," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis dengan air mata kebahagiaan menetes dari matanya. "Ya…aku mau. Selamanya aku akan menunggumu…hingga kau benar-benar melamarku di depan keluargaku."_

_Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban namjachingunya yang manis itu sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta._

**FLASHBACK END**

Siwon merasa setetes air mata menetes dari matanya, tepat mengenai cincin emas putih yang tergenggam erat di tangannya itu. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu segera mengusap matanya dan kembali memandang langit malam dari jendela di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu, Kibummie…" gumam Siwon. "Karena itu…bertahanlah. Aku janji…aku akan menjemput dan menyelamatkanmu dari Zhou Mi-_hyung_. Berjanjilah…kalau kau akan menepati janjimu untuk menungguku apa pun yang terjadi…."

Siwon segera berdiri dari kursinya dan memandangi cincin putih di tangannya sekali lagi sebelum kembali mengalungkannya di lehernya. "Karena kau sudah berjanji…untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi…sebelum cinta kita bisa bersatu untuk selamanya, Bummie, sampai akhirnya cinta kita bisa diakui oleh semua orang di dunia ini…tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, chapter ini selesai~**

**Akhirnya saya berhasil bikin moment SiBum yang lumayan keren dan romantis di fic saya! Horee~ayo, para SiBum shipper tepuk tangan~ -PLAK- Duh, sumpeh, ngebanyangin moment SiBum di chapter ini tuh saya blushing sendiri karena Siwon-oppa romantis banget~ ah, coba Kyuhyun-oppa, Onew-oppa, Yoochun-oppa, Kikwang-oppa, ato Sunggyu-oppa mau begini sama saya –mimpiabis- -ditampar Sungmin, Key, Junsu, Dongwoon, ama Woohyun- -digampar para ELF, Shawols, Cassie, B2uty, ama Inspirits-**

**Inner: Tumben, loe gak masukin Myungsoo-oppa, thor? biasanya loe gembar-gembor kalau Myungsoo-oppa tuh tipe suami idaman banget**

**Me: Karena Myungsoo-oppa tuh suami Yeolie-oppa! Apapun yang terjadi MyungYeol gak boleh dipisahin dan gak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka! oke, kecuali Sungjong mungkin...-PLAK- -MyungYeolshipperkumat-**

**ehm...cukup bercandanya, mari kita serius -emangrapat?-  
><strong>

**Oke, para SiBum shipper bagaimana momen SiBum kali ini? Bagus atau nggak? Bagi yang merasa momen SiBumnya masih kurang, tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya? Dan bagi para KyuMin shipper, maaf~karena nggak bisa masukin KyuMin di chapter ini! Janji saya bakal coba masukin KyuMin momen di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Oke, special thanks to:**

**Pirate165| MegaKyu| Eternal Spring| Saeko Hichoru| CreaamypeachELF| Mayu Katou| Evilkyu Vee| Kim Dan Bi| dewiikibum| minji choi| yolyol| wonniebummie| Ayuni Lee| Ticia| Ggogabang| melly| kyurin Minnie| Stella| RatriSHAWOLSNOWERS| princekyu| desysaranghaesuju| Bunny Ming**

**Karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic saya ini! Saya benar-benar senang dan berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review yang benar-benar banyak artinya untuk saya! Sekali lagi terima kasih!**

**Dan terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat para readers yang mau membaca fic ini! Saya senang banget dan sekali lagi sangat berterima kasih karena fic ini masih mempunyai pembaca setia sampai sekarang! Saya sangat bersyukur dan tentunya bahagia! Sekali lagi makasih! –bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju rumah kepala sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan, _namja_ berambut hitam itu menghembuskan napasnya ke depan tangannya untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan ke tubuhnya (karena terlalu terburu-buru saat mencium bau darah Kibum dia lupa memakai jaket atau apa pun dan hanya keluar dengan memakai kemeja sekolahnya yang tipis dan jelas tidak memberikan kehangatan apa pun). Tubuhnya semakin menggigil saat dia merasakan kedinginan yang menusuk tubuhnya itu.

Dan tanpa bisa dihentikan, ingatannya segera kembali, ke masa-masa saat salju ini masih terasa indah, terasa hangat dan nyaman, dengan kedua kakaknya berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya.

"_Gege_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak bisa kembali…padaku? Apa memang sudah tidak mungkin bagiku…untuk mengembalikan _gege_ menjadi sosok yang kukenal? Dan apa aku tidak bisa…mengembalikan keluarga kita seperti dulu, sesempurna ingatan masa laluku?"

Kyuhyun paham…sangat mengerti kalau hubungan mereka bukan lagi hubungan indah seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Semua yang ada di ingatannya sekarang hanya masa lalu, yang sebaiknya dilupakan dan dianggap mimpi yang memang akan tetap menjadi mimpi. Kyuhyun tahu…dia dan Siwon sudah berdiri di satu sisi dan Zhou Mi di sisi lain dari jurang yang dalam, sehingga tidak mungkin untuk menyeberanginya, juga menyatukan mereka lagi.

Tapi ada satu sisi hati Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menerima semua ini, ada satu sisi hatinya yang tidak rela menjadikan semua ingatan itu masa lalu dan satu sisi hatinya itu tidak rela memisahkan diri dari Zhou Mi.

Karena dia tahu…perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan kakak sulungnya itu bukanlah dusta. Dan perhatian (yang meski hanya sesaat) yang diberikan kakak sulungnya itu sebelum membawa Kibum pergi juga bukan dusta. Kemungkinan untuk mengembalikan kakak sulungnya itu menjadi sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya itu masih ada. Zhou Mi yang dikenalnya selama ini belum sepenuhnya pergi.

Dan karena itu…dia tidak rela menganggap kakak sulungnya itu sebagai musuh, meski kenyataannya…kakaknya itu sudah mulai bertindak keji pada orang lain.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Heechul padanya, dia tidak boleh memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ada orang lain yang juga terlibat di perang ini, orang lain yang sama-sama memiliki keluarga dan orang yang berharga untuknya. Dia tidak bisa mengorbankan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah hanya demi obsesi kejinya untuk mengembalikan kehidupannya yang sempurna saat dia kecil.

Karena melindungi senyum orang lain, terutama senyum orang-orang yang disayanginya, adalah tanggung jawabnya.

_Vampire_ darah murni bagaikan raja di dunia _vampire_. Di satu sisi mereka dihormati, dipuja, dan disembah, mereka memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang tidak terbatas di dunia _vampire_. Semua perintah, apa pun perintah itu, sekeji apa pun perintah itu, asalkan perintah itu keluar dari mulutnya, maka semua _vampire_ akan mematuhinya, akan rela membuang nyawa mereka untuknya. Sebesar itulah kekuasaan dirinya untuk mereka…dia memegang nyawa mereka, memegang semua yang ada di diri para _vampire_ di dunia ini.

Tapi…hanya karena itu…dia tidak bisa semena-mena. Dibesarkan di dunia dimana setiap hari dia diajarkan paham pacifisme oleh Leeteuk sejak kecil, dia diajarkan untuk tidak pernah bertindak seenaknya, apalagi memanfaatkan orang lain yang lebih lemah sesuka hati seenaknya. Seperti Leeteuk, dia menginginkan dunia di mana semuanya sejajar, di mana tidak ada yang lemah dan kuat, dia ingin semua orang tertawa bahagia tanpa takut akan apa pun.

"_Aku tidak keberatan membiarkan vampire darah murni untuk hidup…selama dia memperlakukan kami, para manusia seperti semestinya…. Aku hanya menginginkan vampire darah murni yang mengerti kalau mereka tidak lebih hebat dan lebih suci daripada kami, mereka sama dengan kami. Vampire yang tidak mengerti akan hal itu…lebih baik mati untukku."_

Kata-kata Sungmin saat mereka masih kecil itu…kini bukan hanya berlaku untuk Siwon. Itu juga berlaku untuknya. Dia tidak bisa egois dan menganggap para _vampire_ lain di dunia ini hanya pion tidak berguna untuk mempermulus jalannya untuk mendapatkan kakaknya kembali. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekuasaannya dengan keji hanya untuk obsesinya. Hanya karena kemungkinan untuk mengembalikan dunia memori indah masa kecilnya itu ada, bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya melakukan apa saja dan menggunakan siapa saja seenaknya. Melakukan itu…sama saja dengan mengkhianati Sungmin. karena dia tahu…di atas apa pun juga Sungmin paling benci orang yang memanfaatkan orang lain tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Selain itu…dia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap naïf dan manja. Dunia dengan kedamaian sempurna tidak bisa dicapai tanpa pengorbanan dan darah. Meski harus terluka, dunia damai tidak bisa dicapai dengan bermimpi. Dunia damai di mana semuanya datang tanpa kau minta hanyalah cerita dongeng penuh bualan manis anak-anak, dusta manis yang penuh tipu daya. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti, paham kalau dia menginginkan dunia damai itu apa pun yang terjadi, meski harus menyakiti kakaknya, meski harus menghancurkan mimpi indahnya, dia harus melakukannya…untuk kedamaian dunianya yang diimpikannya.

Untuk mewujudkan dunia yang sempurna untuk Sungmin….

"_Impianku? Aku…aku ingin hidup di dunia di mana tidak ada rasa benci. Aku ingin hidup di dunia di mana tidak ada rasa iri, dengki, cemburu, dan sakit hati. Aku…sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku, karena itu…aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang lain lebih dari ini. Aku ingin dunia di mana aku tidak harus membenci orang lain, tidak harus melukai orang lain, tidak harus membunuh orang lain, dan tidak harus takut kehilangan orang lain yang kusayangi hanya karena masalah ego pribadi."_

Sungmin, yang merasa terbuang dari dua dunianya semenjak dia menjadi _vampire_ (dia bukan manusia...juga seseorang yang dianggap rendahan di dunia _vampire_) pasti merasa kehilangan tempat. Sungmin pasti selama ini hidup dalam ketidakadilan dan kekejian, meski pun dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bersalah apa-apa. Karena mengetahui betapa kejam dan tidak adilnya dunia yang selama ini ditinggali Sungmin, Kyuhyun ingin memberikan dunia dimana namja bermata kelinci yang manis itu merasa diterima, merasa dicintai, meski kini dia berbeda. Kyuhyun akan memastikan Sungmin hidup di dunia di mana dia tidak akan dianggap rendah, tidak akan tersakiti, tidak akan dibenci, dan tidak akan dilukai, meski kini status dan diri Sungmin berbeda.

Apa pun diri Sungmin, dia ingin Sungmin diterima. Karena itulah dia mendukung semua pemikiran dan ambisi kedua orangtuanya (Kangin dan Leeteuk), samata-mata karena dia ingin membuat dunia yang mau menerima Sungmin, dunia yang bisa membuat _namjachingu_ yang paling dicintainya itu tertawa dan bahagia.

Dan sekarang untuk mewujudkannya…dia butuh orang lain, dia butuh semua orang yang mau mendukungnya. Dia tidak bisa egois memikirkan dunia sempit miliknya yang mungkin kini hanya ilusi masa kecil dari dirinya sementara ada dunia lain yang luas yang harus dia wujudkan. Dia sadar…selama Zhou Mi dan Siwon masih saling membenci, selama Henry masih belum bisa memaafkan Sungmin, dunia impian _namja_ manis bermata kelinci yang paling dicintainya itu tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud. Selama masih ada jurang yang menganga lebar di antara mereka, dunia indah impiannya dan Sungmin itu tidak akan terlaksana.

Selama masih ada orang yang memendam benci pada Sungmin…tidak akan dunia damai bagi _namjachingu_ bermata kelincinya yang manis itu.

Demi Sungmin…dia harus membuka matanya pada kenyataan. Kalau dunia yang diinginkan Sungmin hanya bisa diwujudkan dengan mengangkat senjata pada Zhou Mi….

Maka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya…tanpa keraguan sedikitpun….

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya dan memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju rumah kepala sekolah. Dia harus cepat, sebentar lagi Siwon akan menjemputnya untuk pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat Kibum….<strong>

Mata Sungmin yang daritadi terpejam terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata cokelat yang terlihat…sedih. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera bangkit dari ranjang dan menyentuh dahinya.

Merasakan hangat dan lembut bibir Kyuhyun saat memberikan ciuman di dahinya itu.

Mata Sungmin terlihat nanar sejenak. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dipakainya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju jendela, memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang berlari entah ke mana.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan kosong dan takut di diri Sungmin saat dia melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Sebut dia konyol, sebut dia bodoh, dia tidak peduli, sedikitpun tidak peduli.

Karena sesaat, meski hanya sesaat, saat dia melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh di hadapannya itu _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu merasa kalau pemandangan itu terlihat seperti…Sungmin seperti melihat kalau Kyuhyun….

"Seperti Kui Xian-_ge_ meninggalkanmu kan, _hyung_?" kata sebuah suara di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin, yang merasa terkejut begitu mendengar suara itu, segera berbalik. Mata cokelatnya segera melebar saat matanya menatap sosok seorang _namja_ imut yang duduk santai di tepi jendela (lain) di samping meja belajar Kyuhyun. _Namja_ imut itu tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

Senyum manis yang dirindukan Sungmin….

"Hen…ry…" gumam Sungmin lirih pada Henry yang masih duduk santai di tepi jendela itu. "Kau…"

"Kau menganggap ini mimpi, _hyung_?" tanya Henry santai sambil bangkit dari jendela yang sedaritadi didudukinya dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Sungmin yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku memandang sosok adik bungsunya itu. "Kau menganggap ini ilusi? Mengganggap aku ini bohong?" _Namja_ manis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin, seolah mengundang _namja_ bermata kelinci itu untuk mendatanginya.

Henry tetap memasang senyum manis dan memandang lembut pada Sungmin saat tangannya menyentuh dan mengusap pipi Sungmin. "…Aku nyata _hyung_. Aku ada di sini…berdiri di hadapanmu…" bisiknya pelan tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin.

Air mata menetes dari mata Sungmin saat dia melihat Henry, adik bungsunya itu, berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut dan merasakan tangan adiknya itu. Semua itu membuktikan kalau itu bukan mimpi. Di matanya sekarang Henry seperti kembali menjadi adiknya yang dulu hidup bersamanya, adik yang begitu disayanginya. Di hatinya Sungmin sekarang merasa kalau Henry sama sekali tidak berubah dari Henry yang ada di memorinya.

Apa…dia bisa berharap kalau kini Henry sudah memaafkannya?

Sungmin segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Henry, tapi baru saja tangan Sungmin menyentuh tangan Henry yang berada di pipinya, mata _namja_ imut berambut cokelat muda di hadapannya itu berubah.

Mata yang tadinya hangat itu berubah dingin, sedingin es. Mata itu dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian. Siapa pun yang melihat mata itu seolah bisa merasakan kebencian di mata itu karena kuatnya pancaran kebencian di mata itu.

Dan tangan Henry yang tadinya mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut pun segera terangkat dan mendaratkannya di pipi Sungmin dengan keras. Henry menampar Sungmin begitu keras hingga _namja_ bermata kelinci itu jatuh terhempas ke ranjang dengan pipi yang merah padam dan panas akibat tamparan _namja_ imut itu.

"Jangan bermimpi aku ingin berakrab ria padamu, _hyung_," kata Henry dingin. "Kau kira siapa dirimu? Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tanganmu, _hyung_! Tangamu…pandanganmu…suaramu…aku membenci semua hal yang ada padamu, _hyung_!"

Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataan Henry. Tangan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu perlahan terulur ke pipinya dan mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas itu. Sungmin perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Henry.

Hanya untuk kembali berjengit dan membuang muka saat matanya berpandangan dengan wajah Henry yang keras dan mata adiknya yang begitu dingin itu.

Semua itu cukup untuk membuktikan kalau semua yang dikatakan Siwon itu nyata. Semua ini membuktikan dengan jelas betapa dalam adik bungsunya itu membencinya.

"Henry…" gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Siwon-_hyung_, kan?" tanya Henry sambil tersenyum sinis pada Sungmin. "Karena itu aku tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura mencintaimu. Kini…aku bisa dengan bebas membencimu!"

"Kau…begitu membenciku?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Henry langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia berjalan ke arah ranjang tempat Sungmin berada dan kembali menampar Sungmin keras, membuat bibir Sungmin sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Benci sudah bukan sebuah kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang kurasakan padamu," desis Henry dingin. "Aku muak padamu!"

Sungmin langsung merasa seperti ada pisau tajam yang ditusukkan ke hatinya dan mengiris hatinya dengan pelan. Hatinya sakit…sangat sakit…. Mendengar adik yang selama ini kau sayangi mengatakan dengan jelas betapa dirinya membencimu…mungkin tidak ada kata di dunia ini yang bisa menjelaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sungmin. Air mata menetes dari mata Sungmin saat dia merasakan sakit, bukan hanya di pipinya, tapi juga di hatinya.

"Dan sekarang kau menangis?" tanya Henry mencemooh. "Sekarang kau baru sadar kakak sebrengsek apa dirimu itu selama ini? Bodoh! Dimana mata dan hatimu saat aku bersamamu selama delapan tahun di rumah kita? Dimana kau saat aku masih hidup bersamamu sebagai adikmu? Dimana kau saat kita masih berbagi orangtua dan segalanya? Kau membuangku, _hyung_! Kau menganggapku tidak ada!"

"Aku…aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Ya, kau tidak bermaksud, tapi kau melakukannya!" seru Henry keras. "Kau membuangku, sedikitpun tidak melirikku. Kau merebut segalanya dariku! Bukan hanya orang tua, kebanggaan keluarga, kau juga merebut hidupku! Kau merebut semua yang aku punya! Tanpa menyisakan apa pun untukku! Dan kau menyebut dirimu kakak yang menyayangiku? Hah, seberapa besar gangguan otakmu itu atau sekarang definisi 'sayang' itu sudah berubah? Berubah menjadi pengabaian dan kekejian pada adikmu sendiri?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Kau tahu sesuatu _hyung_…" bisik Henry pelan. "Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu…appa dan umma sudah mentah-mentah membuangku dan menganggapku tidak ada karena ada kau. Sementara kau bermain di luar dan diberikan segalanya aku harus terkurung di rumah dan menghadapi caci maki dan hinaan mereka. Saat kau dimanja dengan begitu muluk aku dibuang dengan begitu keji. Saat kau tertawa di luar aku selalu menangis di tempat tidurku. Saat kau dipeluk dengan hangat aku dipukuli dengan kejam. Kau tidak tahu semua itu kan? Kau buta dengan semua itu, kan?" Henry tertawa masam. "Kau…tidak pernah menyadari itu kan?"

Sungmin memandang adik bungsunya itu, berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata adiknya tapi saat mata cokelatnya bertatapan dengan mata adiknya Sungmin tahu kalau adiknya itu tidak pernah berbohong. Semua yang dikatakan adiknya itu kenyataan.

Kenyataan pahit bahwa selama ini adiknya menderita karena kebutaannya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya untuk kembali menghindari pandangan penuh kebencian adiknya yang terasa menusuk itu. "Karena itu…kau pergi dengan Zhou Mi?"

"Mimi-_ge_...adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberikanku cinta. Semua hal yang dia katakan dan lakukan padaku…semuanya menunjukkan betapa dia mencintaiku, betapa dia menyayangiku, dan betapa dia menghargaiku. Dia menganggapku segalanya, seseorang yang penting untuknya." Henry mengulurkan tangannya ke dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya, membuat kakaknya itu memandang wajahnya. "Seperti Kui Xian-_ge_ untukmu."

Mata Sungmin melebar mendengar perkataan Henry. Henry hanya tersenyum sinis pada kakaknya itu saat dia melihat ekspresi yang terdapat di wajah kakaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya Kui Xian-_ge_ juga…orang yang penting untukku," bisik Henry pelan di hadapan wajah _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. "Kui Xian-_ge_ adalah orang yang mau memperlakukanku seperti keluarga setelah kau membuangku. Dia mau tertawa untukku, mau memelukku untuk menghentikan tangisanku, mau mengelus rambutku untuk menenangkanku…. Dia…jauh lebih pantas kusebut sebagai 'kakak' daripada dirimu."

"Kalau kau menganggap Kyuhyun penting kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" jerit Sungmin. "Kenapa kau malah membantu Zhou Mi melakukan kejahatan dan membuat Kyuhyun terluka dan sakit hati?"

Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. _Namja_ imut itu segera membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar. Angin malam yang dingin dari jendela menerpa dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

Tapi tak sekalipun Sungmin mempedulikan angin malam yang seolah mengajaknya bermain itu. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Henry padanya kurang dari lima detik yang lalu itu.

Perkataan yang penuh dengan kesetiaan dan cinta. Yang membuat Sungmin yakin…kalau sudah tidak mungkin untuk mengembalikan adiknya ke sisinya tanpa luka dan kekerasan.

"_Karena meski Kui Xian-ge penting untukku…Mimi-ge ribuan kali jauh lebih penting. Aku akan melakukan apa pun…apa pun, asalkan itu untuk Mimi-ge…."_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk sambil menghela napas. Begitu dia menutup pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya, mata <em>namja<em> berambut hitam itu langsung terpancang ke arah Sungmin yang masih duduk diam di tepi tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, berlutut di depan _namjachingu_ yang sangat dicintainya itu dan mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin tersentak keluar dari lamunan apa pun yang tadi dia pikirkan. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang, entah kenapa, sejenak terasa seperti memandang asing pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang…Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan. Tangan Sungmin segera terulur dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, membuat Kyuhyun limbung dan mereka berdua jatuh terbaring di lantai kamar tidur Kyuhyun dengan posisi saling bertindihan.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin dengan bingung. Tangan _namja_ maniak _game_ itu segera mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut dan mencium kepala _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan lembut. Sungmin hanya diam menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun dan hanya berusaha membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam di pelukan Kyuhyun, berusaha mendapatkan lebih banyak kehangatan dan cinta yang selalu bisa Sungmin rasakan di tiap pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil tetap mengusap tiap helai rambut hitam _namjachingu_ yang paling disayanginya itu dengan lembut. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada, _hyung_?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak tapi tangannya yang semakin erat mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh _namjachingu_nya itu.

Sesuatu yang dalam, kelam, dan menakutkan. Begitu menakutkan bagi Sungmin…hingga _namja_ bermata kelinci itu merasa takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak. Tadinya…dia ingin bertanya pada Sungmin apakah dia boleh membawa _namja_ bermata kelinci itu pulang ke rumahnya tapi sekarang….

Setelah dipikir lagi, membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya sama saja dengan menambah luka hati Sungmin yang sudah menumpuk. Membawa Sungmin sama saja…dengan mendekatkan Sungmin ke perang besar yang sudah tidak bisa dihindari ini.

Rasanya…tidak pantas kalau membuat waktu Sungmin untuk menikmati kedamaian yang sudah sedikit ini harus semakin dipersingkat. Kyuhyun merasa perbuatannya benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan, apa pun alasannya, kalau seandainya dia malah merampas waktu damai yang bisa Sungmin nikmati dan membuat Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan akan dirinya.

Suara dering _handphone_ yang bergema di kesunyian kamar mereka berdua segera membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersadar dan kembali ke kenyataan. Kyuhyun segera mengambil _handphone_nya yang sedaritadi berdering itu dan melihat nama 'Siwon-_hyung'_ tercantum di _caller_ _ID_ _handphone_nya.

"Ya, Siwon-_hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"…Kita harus segera berangkat, Kyu. Aku menunggumu di mobil tepat di depan gerbang sekolah…" gumam Siwon pelan sebelum memutus teleponnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sebelum kembali menutup _flip_ _handphone_nya.

Tidak lama kemudian, _namja_ maniak _game_ itu segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh sebelum berdiri dari lantai yang daritadi mereka jadikan tempat berbaring dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau…ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan saat dia melihat Kyuhyun memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sejenak sebelum menutup kopernya. "Aku…harus pulang, _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih. "Aku harus pulang…ke rumah dimana semua memori masa laluku tersimpan…."

_Namja_ maniak _game_ itu segera mengangkat _handle_ kopernya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya tapi saat dia berjalan melewati Sungmin, tangan _namja_ bermata kelinci itu segera terulur dan mencengkeram erat baju Kyuhyun.

"…Lepaskan aku, _hyung_…. Siwon-_hyung_ sudah menungguku, aku harus segera pergi…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "…Dan kau berniat meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun juga terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya yang tadinya terkatup rapat. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan membawa _hyung_ pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Apa kau begitu menganggapku pengganggu hingga kau berniat meninggalkan aku?"

"…Aku…_hyung_, kau tahu kan kalau kau ikut denganku, sama saja dengan kau membuang semua waktu yang _hyung_ punya untuk menikmati masa-masa damai!" seru Kyuhyun. " _Hyung_ pasti sadar kan apa yang sudah terjadi? _Hyung_ pasti sadar kalau begitu hyung ikut denganku _hyung_ akan terseret perang? _Hyung_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, jadi aku tidak mau _hyung_ terlibat…."

"Henry tadi datang ke sini…" gumam Sungmin pelan, membuat Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. "Dia datang ke sini, dia mengatakan semua hal yang terjadi di rumahku selama ini. Aku…kau tahu kalau aku ingin mengembalikan dia ke sisiku kan, Kyu? Bukan hanya kau yang ingin keluargamu kembali utuh, aku juga…menginginkan hal yang sama. Aku…pemicu perang ini adalah aku, Kyu, jadi…."

"Mungkin pemicu perang ini adalah hyung…" kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Tapi aku yang akan mengakhirinya."

"Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin. "Kenapa kau sepertinya sama sekali tidak mau percaya padaku? Kenapa kau seperti berusaha agar kau tidak bergantung padaku? Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu dingin padaku?"

"Karena aku sadar aku tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sungmin. "Aku…aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi anak naïf manja yang hanya bisa berkhayal. Dulu pun…seandainya aku menghentikan Mimi-_ge_, seandainya aku menyadari luka yang ada di senyum _gege_…semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Aku…semua ini terjadi karena aku begitu buta dengan dunia, karena aku begitu naïf untuk hidup di duniaku sendiri! Aku…tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti itu sekarang, atau bukan hanya Mimi-_ge_ yang akan pergi dari hidupku! Aku tidak bisa hanya bermanja-manja, menunggu seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu dan diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri! Karena itu aku…." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "…Aku tidak bisa selalu bergantung pada _hyung_…. Aku harus jadi lebih kuat…aku harus bisa mandiri…."

"…Dan kau tidak merasa aku melakukan hal yang sama?" bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam dan memandang Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat kalau kini _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sudah tidak bisa diartikan dan dijelaskan.

Tatapan dingin yang tak pernah dilihatnya….

"Tidakkah kau berpikir seandainya aku tidak begitu bodoh, seandainya aku bisa membaca dan menyadari semua luka yang disembunyikan Henry di balik senyum manisnya, seandainya aku sadar begitu kejamnya perlakuan orang tua kami padanya, seandainya aku mau menjadi tempatnya bersandar…tidakkah kau pikir semuanya akan berbeda?" kata Sungmin dengan lirih.

Kyuhyun tetap bungkam mendengar perkataan namjachingunya itu.

"Seandainya aku mau merubah dan memperbaiki sifatku sedikit saja pada Henry semuanya pasti berbeda. Aku…masalahku dengan Henry adalah masalah yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa seenaknya kulemparkan padamu! Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti sakit hati dan luka yang kutorehkan pada Henry selain Henry dan tidak ada yang lebih ingin mengembalikan Henry padaku selain aku! Itu adalah pertarunganku! Sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sendiri!" seru Sungmin keras pada _namja_ maniak _game_ yang paling dicintainya itu.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Karena itu tolong…bawa aku bersamamu, Kyunnie…" bisik Sungmin lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat, seolah enggan untuk melepaskan _namja_ maniak _game_ itu untuk pergi, walau hanya selangkah saja, menjauh darinya. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Sungmin saat isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin kembali menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun, memeluk _namja_ maniak _game_ itu sambil menangis terisak-isak, tidak peduli kalau kini dia membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun dengan air matanya.

"Aku…kau bilang kalau kau pergi maka aku akan mempunyai kedamaian? Kedamaianku adalah keberadaan Kyunnie di sampingku. Aku…aku…aku begitu membutuhkan Kyunnie di sampingku. Tanpa Kyunnie…aku…" Sungmin mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. "Aku…bukan siapa-siapa. Aku…aku tidak akan bisa melangkah kalau Kyunnie tidak ada. Aku membutuhkan Kyunnie di sampingku, aku begitu membutuhkan Kyunnie…karena aku sangat mencintai Kyunnie…."

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tapi tangan _namja_ berambut hitam itu, yang kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, memberitahu Sungmin kalau setidaknya _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Biarkan aku ikut kemanapun Kyunnie pergi…" kata Sungmin di sela isakan tangisnya. "Biarkan aku ikut bersama Kyunnie. Bukan hanya karena Henry…aku juga ingin ikut Kyunnie karena dimanapun, asalkan bersama Kyunnie, maka aku akan merasa baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau sendirian tanpa Kyunnie di sampingku. Aku mohon Kyu…jangan buang aku, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…."

Kyuhyun masih tetap terdiam mendengar perkataan dan isak tangis _namja_ manis bermata kelinci yang paling dicintainya itu. Tangannya semakin mengerat di bahu dan pinggang Sungmin, mempererat pelukannya di tubuh _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu, membiarkan Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua diam dalam pikiran masing-masing, kesunyian di antara mereka berdua hanya dipecahkan dengan isak tangis Sungmin yang masih belum berhenti. Kesunyian itu berlanjut dalam waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya….

"…Baiklah…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "…Tapi…kau…tidak menyesal, _hyung_? Kau tidak menyesal…memilih untuk ikut denganku?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "Apa pun pilihan yang kuambil, selama pilihan itu menyangkut Kyunnie aku tak akan pernah menyesali pilihanku."

Kyuhyun segera menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Sungmin dan mengecup dahi _namja_ bermata kelinci itu dengan lembut. "Kau bodoh, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "…Tapi karena kau bodoh itulah aku…bisa benar-benar mencintai _hyung_…."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangannya segera mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup pipi _namja_ maniak _game_ itu dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Kyunnie…" bisik Sungmin. "_Saranghae_…."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan di wajah Sungmin. "_Nado_ _saranghae_, _hyung_~" balas Kyuhyun sebelum kembali memeluk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman penuh rasa sayang dan cinta yang selalu mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Siwon kesal setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan koper mereka berdua tergenggam erat di tangan masing-masing.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada kakak keduanya itu. "Hanya masalah kecil."

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Kyu…kau…yakin akan meninggalkan tempat ini? Aku…meski aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak menginginkannya. Dulu…rumah itu seperti penjara lebih baik kau tetap di sini? Menikmati kehangatan keluarga yang selalu diberikan Kangin-_ssi_ dan Leeteuk-_ssi_ di sini daripada pulang ke rumah yang dingin itu? Aku…aku merasa tidak pantas untuk membawamu kembali―"

"Rumah itu bukan penjara," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Karena di rumah itu aku selalu tertawa. Aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan selama aku diisolasi di rumah. Rasa tidak puas mungkin ada…tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal…terlahir di sana, tinggal di sana, dan hidup di sana."

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dengan erat, membuat _namja_ bermata kelinci itu segera menatap Kyuhyun. "Rumah tempatku tinggal bersama Kangin-_hyung_ dan Teuki-_hyung_…adalah rumah terindah yang aku punya. Selamanya aku bersyukur karena bisa merasakan kehidupan keluarga yang hangat di sini tapi…rumahku…tempatku tertawa dan hidup bersama dengan Siwon-_hyung_ dan Mimi-_ge_…adalah rumah yang paling hangat untukku. Dan hidupku…akan jauh lebih indah dan sempurna seandainya…aku bisa memiliki dua rumah itu lagi…untuk selamanya."

Siwon tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Ya, aku yakin!" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo naik," kata Siwon sambil masuk ke mobil sambil meminta sopir mobil pribadinya itu untuk memasukkan koper Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke bagasi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun segera memasuki mobil Siwon dan tidak lama kemudian mobil itu pun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan akademi.

Meninggalkan akademi…menuju peperangan gelap yang akan meluluhlantakkan segalanya….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, chapter selanjutnya selesai, HOREEE~**

**Dan maaf, kalau chapter ini em…datar dan nggak ada feelnya dan juga pendek ya? Soalnya saya lagi masa-masa mid-exam nih di kampus~makanya ngetiknya nyambi-nyambi waktu gitu~makanya chapter ini jadinya aneh! Maaf ya, semuanya~janji, chapter depan bakal berusaha bikin chapter yang lebih bagus lagi.**

**Oke, special thanks to:**

**creaamypeachELF| queen| kyumin forever| yolyol| GyuMaeMin| ChoiEunJoon| wonniebummie| Ggogabang| Ticia| Saeko Hichoru| kyurin Minnie| I'm Mr. X| melly| desysaranghaesuju| princeKyu| RistaMbum| Enno KimLee| Bunny Ming| Ayuni Lee| ElfkyuloveSUJU| Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**Karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic saya ini! Saya benar-benar senang dan berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review yang benar-benar banyak artinya untuk saya! Sekali lagi terima kasih!**

**Dan terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat para readers yang mau membaca fic ini! Saya senang banget dan sekali lagi sangat berterima kasih karena fic ini masih mempunyai pembaca setia sampai sekarang! Saya sangat bersyukur dan tentunya bahagia! Sekali lagi makasih! –bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

Kibum menatap _namja_ jangkung berambut merah di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan yang sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan. Kemarahan, kebencian, kebingungan, kesedihan, ketakutan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, membuat bahkan Zhou Mi sekalipun tidak bisa mengerti apa arti pandangan dingin tanpa ekspresi yang diberikan _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan enteng sambil berjalan memasuki kamar yang ditempati Kibum itu. "Kenapa kau memandangiku dengan tatapan seolah kau ingin membunuhku hidup-hidup?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya Kibum dingin. "Karena setahuku sangatlah normal bagi seseorang yang diculik untuk melakukan hal yang kulakukan sekarang, terutama pada penculiknya."

"Pendek kata kau membenciku?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa aku harus menyukaimu?" balas Kibum, masih dengan nada dingin. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

Senyum yang tersungging di bibir Zhou Mi menjadi semakin lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Kibum. Dia berjalan hingga dia berdiri di hadapan _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Yah…aku juga tidak perlu kau menyukaiku, karena toh aku juga tidak menyukaimu," kata Zhou Mi sambil meletakkan tangannya di salah satu tiang ranjang yang menjadi tempat Kibum terikat. "Aku membutuhkanmu di sini…semata-mata hanya karena kau bermanfaat untuk membalas dendam pada Siwonnie. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu, tidak ada alasan sentimental lain."

"Sebenarnya…apa alasanmu untuk membenci Siwon?" tanya Kibum. "Bukan dia yang berusaha memisahkan kau dan Lee Henry dengan mengirim _vampire_ ke rumah keluarga Lee saat dia sendirian, bukan dia juga yang berusaha membunuh Henry, dia juga tidak melakukan apa-apa saat ayahmu menghina dan mengatakan kata-kata kejam kepada Henry. Semua itu adalah kesalahan orangtuamu! Kenapa kau begitu membencinya, Siwon tidak bersalah apa-apa! Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Dan karena dia tidak melakukan apa-apa itu…aku menganggapnya bersalah," kata Zhou Mi pelan tapi tajam. Nada suara _namja_ berambut merah itu begitu dingin, melebihi dingin es yang paling dingin sekalipun.

Kibum langsung terdiam membeku mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi.

"Padahal dia tahu kalau aku begitu menyukai Henry, dengan sangat," kata Zhou Mi. "Tapi dengan dinginnya dia malah mengatakan bahwa kedudukan keluarga kami adalah yang terpenting. Dia memilih melindungi status keluarga yang begitu 'terhormat' dibandingkan mendengarkan kakaknya sendiri. Dia…seharusnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu! Dia adalah orang yang paling didengarkan di rumah setelah aku bertengkar dengan _appa_ dan _umma_! Aku yakin seandainya saat itu Siwon berbicara dengan _appa_ dan _umma_ pasti sedikit saja _umma_ dan _appa_ akan memikirkan hubunganku dengan Henry. Tapi apa? Dia malah dengan datarnya diam seperti patung hanya untuk menyenangkan _appa_ dan _umma_! Menyebalkan!"

Kibum tetap terdiam mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi. Dia merasa tiba-tiba dia menjadi gagu. Meski banyak sekali kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan untuk membela _namjachingu_nya itu entah kenapa semuanya tercekat di tenggorokannya tanpa ada niat untuk keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Bahkan Kui Xian saja mau memberanikan diri membicarakan Henry pada _appa_ dan _umma_! Dia berani meminta _appa_ dan _umma_ memikirkan tentang hubunganku dan Henry, padahal dia adalah anak termuda di rumah! Sementara itu apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon? Dia hanya berusaha menyenangkan _appa_ dan _umma_, tanpa peduli sedikitpun tentang kakak adiknya! Dia berani menganggap hubunganku dengan Henry sebagai sesuatu yang hanya main-main! Berani pula dia memintaku memutuskan Henry hanya supaya nama baik keluarga Choi tidak tercemar!" Zhou Mi segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menjambak rambut Kibum dengan kasar, membuat _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu sedikit berjengit karena sakit. Zhou Mi langsung menarik kepala Kibum mendekat ke arahnya, membuat mata _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu bertatapan dengan bola mata hitam yang dingin miliknya.

"Karena itu…kali ini aku ingin membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku akan membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang dulu kurasakan," desis Zhou Mi dingin tepat di sebelah telinga Kibum. "Aku akan membuatnya mengerti sesakit apa rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai dijauhkan paksa, bahkan mungkin dibunuh, oleh orang yang dekat denganmu! Aku akan membuatnya mengerti…seperti apa sakitnya dikhianati oleh keluargamu sendiri, dan yang terpenting…aku akan membuatnya mengerti betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai di tangan keluargamu sendiri…."

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam di tempat tidur yang ditempatinya. _Namja_ manis berambut hitam itu hanya bisa terpaku mendengar dan merasakan rasa dingin yang diberikan Zhou Mi padanya, meski sekarang _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya kembali sendirian di kamar itu.

Kata-kata Zhou Mi yang penuh kebencian masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga _namja_ manis itu. Perkataan dingin yang, mau tidak mau, kini membuatnya ketakutan.

"Dan akan kulakukan semua itu…melalui dirimu. Akan kubuat Siwon merasakan neraka dunia saat dia melihatmu dengan perasaan tidak berdaya saat kau dan dia terpisah…. Akan kubuat Siwon mengerti apa itu arti kehilangan melalui dirimu, Kim Kibum…."

* * *

><p>"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" kata Sungmin pelan. "Kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau ini pesawat pribadimu?"<p>

"Apa ada penumpang lain di sini?" tanya Siwon tenang sambil melepas mantel yang sedaritadi dipakainya. "Dan apa kelihatannya kita sedang menunggu orang lain selain kita di sini?"

Sungmin menghela napas sebelum kembali meneguk _cola_ dari kaleng yang sedaritadi dipegangnya. Jujur saja, _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu hanya samar-samar mengingat perjalanan mereka di mobil karena dia tertidur hampir sepanjang perjalanan. Begitu dia membuka mata, dia menemukan kalau dia berada di pesawat pribadi milik Siwon-yang sudah siap untuk tinggal landas.

Dan yang membuat Sungmin kesal, kelihatan sekali kalau pesawat ini mewah (membuatnya terkagum-kagum sekaligus kesal). Logo lambang keluarga Choi jelas tercetak di badan pesawat, ditambah dengan karpet bulu di bawah kursi-kursi empuk yang dilengkapi bantal-bantal.

…bahkan sampai ada mesin minuman segala…. Kenapa orang-orang kaya selalu punya kebiasaan untuk pamer, ya? Seolah-olah ingin mengatakan kalau mereka benar-benar hidup dengan harta benda yang lebih dari cukup.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala sambil kembali meneguk minumannya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan tidak berhubungan seperti itu. Tidak saat _namjachingu_ tercintanya juga adalah bagian dari 'orang-orang kaya yang hidup berlebihan' itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun….

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa lama penerbangan kita untuk sampai di _mansion_, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kakaknya itu sambil mengambil minuman dari mesin minuman di hadapannya dan menyesap isinya.

"Hanya sekitar satu jam," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong masalah tubuhmu…bagaimana, apa kau sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk hidup dengan naluri _vampire_mu, Kyu?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, Sungmin sudah membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan nada mencemooh. "Apa maksudnya 'hidup' itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maaf?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Siwon-_ssi_!" seru Sungmin. "_Vampire_ itu adalah manusia yang sudah meninggal! Apa itu bisa dikatakan hidup?"

Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan bingung sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang berpikir kalau pikiran Sungmin terganggu. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum berkata dengan nada mencemooh. "Maafkan aku karena harus merusak fantasimu yang aneh, Sungmin-_ssi_, tapi sepertinya ada kesalahan informasi yang kau terima. Kita, para _vampire_, tidak mati, kita ini hidup, Sungmin-_ssi_!"

"Maaf?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah terkejut dan bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu saat dia mendengar perkataan _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya itu.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, sebagai _vampire_ _hunter_ kau pasti tahu kalau _vampire_ bisa dibunuh, kan?" tanya Siwon pada _namja_ manis bermata kelinci yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau seorang _vampire_ harus hidup agar dia bisa dibunuh? Tidak mungkin seorang _vampire_ dibunuh kalau dia sudah mati, karena kita bukan _zombie_. Kita tidak bangkit dari alam kematian, Sungmin-_ssi_, kita ini hidup, seperti manusia, hanya dengan ritme hidup dan pola makan yang berbeda."

Suasana di ruangan pesawat itu langsung sunyi senyap sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang Sungmin dan wajah Sungmin langsung merah padam karena malu mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Aku…mengerti…" gumam Sungmin. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya dengan penjelasanku barusan, maka coba cek detak jantung dan denyut nadimu," kata Siwon sambil memandang keluar jendela pesawat di sebelahnya. "Cara terbaik untuk mengetahui apakah seorang _vampire_ masih hidup atau tidak adalah dengan merasakan detak jantung dan denyut nadinya. Jika dua tanda-tanda itu masih ada maka bisa dipastikan kalau kau masih hidup."

"Lalu…masalah _vampire_ darah murni itu hidup abadi…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Itu pun bohong, sepertinya kau memang terlalu banyak ditipu mentah-mentah, Sungmin-_ssi_," kata Siwon datar. "Rumor bahwa _vampire_ darah murni itu abadi hanya berasal dari fakta bahwa kami hidup dalam jangka waktu yang sangat, sangat lama…berabad-abad, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu."

"Tapi kenyataan bahwa _vampire_ darah murni itu tidak bisa mati karena luka atau kecelakaan itu benar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Itu benar, Kyu…" kata Siwon pelan. "Kita hanya bisa mati dengan dua hal…bunuh diri atau dibunuh…hanya itu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman kalau pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Kyuhyun segera duduk di samping Sungmin dan memasang sabuk pengamannya sebelum akhirnya pesawat itu lepas landas dan meninggalkan bandara menuju _mansion_ mereka.

_Mansion_ yang menyimpan masa lalu Kyuhyun dan cerita pahit keluarga Choi yang dibiarkan terkubur begitu saja sebagai masa lalu….

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur rumahnya yang cukup besar itu. Begitu <em>namja<em> tampan itu tiba di dapur matanya segera tertuju ke arah Henry yang sedang menyesap susu hangat yang dipegangnya dengan pelan sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan nanar.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Zhou Mi segera melangkah ke belakang _namjachingu_ yang paling dicintainya itu (yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari keberadaan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah di belakangnya itu) dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu dan pinggang Henry, membuat _namja_ imut berambut cokelat itu tersentak keluar dari apa pun yang tadi tengah dipikirkannya.

"_Gege_?" tanya Henry dengan pelan sambil sedikit menengokkan kepalanya, membuat matanya bertatapan dengan mata _namjachingu_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Henry sambil mengelus leher _namja_ imut berambut cokelat itu lembut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," gumam Henry pelan. "Aku hanya…." _Namja_ imut itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar di hadapannya, memandangi salju yang kembali berjatuhan menutupi segalanya dengan warna putih. "…Hanya bimbang. Aku…apa semua ini benar…pantas untuk dilakukan?"

Zhou Mi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu.

"Rasanya…daripada melukai Sungmin-_hyung_ aku melukai orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya. Terutama Kui Xian-_ge_…dia pasti terluka sekali…karena saat ingatannya kembali hal yang pertama dia lihat malah _gege_…melukai pacar kakak keduanya. Aku menghancurkan keluarga kalian…mencerai beraikan hubungan yang seharusnya bisa disambung lagi…. Seberapapun aku ingin membuat Sungmin-_hyung_ merasakan luka yang selama ini kurasakan, aku tidak berhak untuk menghancurkan orang-orang lain, apalagi keluarga _gege_ yang…"

Perkataan Henry terputus saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut yang diberikan Zhou Mi di lehernya. Henry mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan Zhou Mi mulai membuka kancing atas kemeja yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mulai ditelusuri Zhou Mi dengan tangannya.

"_Ge_…hah…_Gege_…" desah Henry sambil memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan bibir Zhou Mi yang semakin gencar menyerang lehernya. Zhou Mi mengecup leher _namjachingu_nya itu sekali lagi sebelum mengecup pipi _chubby_ _namja_ imut itu lembut.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Henry yang diam membisu. "Apa kau ingin menghentikan ini semua? Sebelum semuanya tidak bisa dihentikan lagi?"

Henry tetap membisu sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku…tidak akan menyesal," gumam Henry pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyesal…asalkan Mimi-_ge_ terus mendukungku."

Zhou Mi hanya memandang Henry dalam diam tapi Henry tahu di balik pandangan diam itu, _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu masih menanyakan perasaan Henry yang sebenarnya dan memintanya untuk memikirkan tindakan mereka ini masak-masak sebelum mereka menyesal….

Tapi…dia sudah tidak ingin terus-menerus berpikir…. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu…persetan dengan menyesal, dia tidak akan menyesal…asalkan keinginannya bisa dia dapatkan….

"Aku…lelah untuk terus bersembunyi…" gumam Henry pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Zhou Mi yang masih terkalung erat di pinggangnya dengan erat. "Bukannya aku tidak suka…hidup bersamamu di sini, _gege_. Hanya saja aku ingin…kita bisa hidup layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin kita bisa kencan bersama ke suatu tempat, bisa saling bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan kota dengan santai sambil tertawa, aku ingin bisa menikmati dunia, berbicara dengan orang lain tanpa ketakutan…aku ingin…bisa menunjukkan diri kalau aku adalah kekasih _gege_…."

"Aku janji itu akan tercapai," kata Zhou Mi sambil mengecup pelan dahi _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. "Sebentar lagi…aku janji kau akan bisa berjalan keluar tanpa takut apa pun lagi. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi saja…hanya sebentar lagi…."

"Asalkan itu demi Mimi-_ge_…." Henry tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Zhou Mi dengan lembut. "Berapa lama pun…aku pasti akan menunggu…asalkan…Mimi-_ge_ tetap bersamaku…."

Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Henry cukup lama. "Berapa lama pun waktu berlalu…aku akan selalu bersamamu, di sisimu," bisik Zhou Mi lembut di telinga _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. "…Karena aku mencintaimu…."

Dan senyuman manis yang diberikan Henry padanya saat _namja_ imut itu mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya itu, bagi Zhou Mi berarti lebih dari segalanya. Asalkan senyum itu bisa terus tersungging di bibir Henry, maka Zhou Mi tidak akan pernah menyesal melakukan apa pun.

Bahkan meski itu berarti mengkhianati keluarganya untuk kedua kalinya….

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di tepi jendela kereta api yang dinaikinya untuk menuju kediaman Siwon. Dia memandang pemandangan di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar.<p>

Pemandangan indah…tapi baginya kini seperti pernyataan tidak langsung kalau semua pemandangan indah ini, semua ketenangan ini, hanya ketenangan sesaat sebelum badai….

"Hyukkie~berapa lama lagi sampai kita bisa tiba di sana?"

Suara dari kursi di sampingnya segera menghempaskan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh sebentar dan melihat Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk menghela napas sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin…dua jam lagi mungkin…."

Donghae merengut sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan meraih boneka nemo yang dibawanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai dan selamat pagi~" katanya sebelum tertidur lelap, membuat Eunhyuk mau tidak mau sedikit tersenyum saat melihat tingkah _namjachingu_nya yang terkesan _childish_ itu.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan kembali memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke saat Siwon memberitahu mereka juga saat dia tahu…kalau Kyuhyun adalah adik Siwon.

Dari dulu…Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasakan batasan tersendiri saat bersama Kyuhyun. Tentu, waktu itu dia adalah anak manusia yang kelewat dimanja oleh Siwon tapi saat itu dia bebas bersikap seperti apa pun pada Kyuhyun, dia bebas menggoda _namja_ maniak _game_ itu, bebas berbicara, juga bebas bersikap apa pun padanya.

Sekarang…setelah semuanya berubah…setelah identitas Kyuhyun sebagai _vampire_ darah murni terbongkar mau tidak mau Eunhyuk merasakan 'dinding' yang ada di antara mereka, dan jujur saja…itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia seperti merasa Kyuhyun bukan lagi seseorang yang bisa dia goda dan manjakan sesuka hatinya seperti dulu. Dan identitas Kyuhyun sebagai adik bungsu Siwon dan pangeran darah murni termuda di kalangan _vampire_…membuatnya kini merasakan betapa menekannya sikap protektif Siwon pada _namja_ maniak _game_ itu…sesuatu yang dulu tidak pernah disadari Eunhyuk.

Seakan-akan Siwon tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka jika sedikit saja mereka 'kelepasan' menghina Kyuhyun atau menunjukkan sisi 'tidak menyenangkan' seorang _vampire_ pada pangeran _vampire_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya merasa tidak mungkin Siwon menyerang mereka karena dia tahu betapa baiknya _vampire_ darah murni itu pada orang lain. Siwon sangat jarang marah hingga tahap berbuat kekerasan (dia memang menerima bentakan dari namja bertubuh kekar itu tapi kekerasan fisik…Siwon tidak pernah melakukannya).

Tapi sekarang, saat dirinya mulai terbuka tentang diri Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, Eunhyuk sadar…kalau sekarang (atau mungkin dari dulu) ada aura berbahaya yang menguar dari ruangan saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Eunhyuk merasa Siwon mengawasinya…memastikan ancaman kalau dia akan membunuh siapa pun yang berani menyalahgunakan adik bungsunya itu bukan hanya sekedar ancaman.

Dan jujur saja…itu membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak nyaman berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Tapi…Kyuhyun…seperti yang dikatakan Donghae tetaplah Kyuhyun. Mungkin sekarang dia bukan lagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun tapi senyum, kemanjaan, tawa…semua itu masih milik Kyuhyun. Seandainya tidak ada Siwon di dekat adik bungsunya itu Eunhyuk harus mengakui…kalau Kyuhyun masih tetap Kyuhyun yang manis dan manja.

Tapi dia tahu…seberapa pun manisnya Kyuhyun…sekarang dia sudah menjadi mawar berduri. Dia harus berhati-hati, atau sekarang dia akan tertusuk duri dan menjadikan Kyuhyun sebuah ancaman berbahaya.

"Kyu, Kyu…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di tepi jendela. "Kau memang setan kecil…setan yang terlihat begitu _innocent_ tanpa dosa tapi ternyata begitu berbahaya…." Sebuah senyum segera tersungging di bibir Eunhyuk. "Tapi aku dan Hae tetap menyayangimu…apa pun dirimu…."

* * *

><p>"Kenapa untuk mengambil air saja lama sekali, sih? penerbangan macam apa ini? Dasar tidak kompeten! Aku akan minta maskapai penerbangan ini memperbaiki pelayanannya, sama sekali tidak memuaskan…"<p>

Hankyung hanya menghela napas sambil mengusap rambutnya. Dia sudah menyerah sejak lama untuk menghentikan omelan panjang lebar tentang 'pelayanan tak becus' pesawat yang mereka naiki untuk pergi menuju mansion Siwon. Dia tahu seandainya dihentikan, _namja_ cantik bermulut silet itu akan langsung mengalihkan semua omelan itu padanya, dan seberapa pun sabarnya seorang Tan Hankyung pada _namjachingu_nya itu, dia tetap tidak akan mau mendengar omelan _namjachingu_nya itu terarah padanya untuk tiga jam ke depan.

Dan di saat-saat seperti ini sejujurnya Hankyung berharap kalau sifat dingin adik _namjachingu_nya itu bisa sedikit saja menular pada Heechul.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kibum….

Sejujurnya Hankyung sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Zhou Mi akan berani berbuat sejauh ini, sampai menculik Kibum (yang sama saja dengan menantang perang secara terbuka kepada Siwon), hanya untuk membalas dendam. Bagaimanapun, menculik Kibum adalah tindakan beresiko tinggi, mengingat posisi Kibum sekarang sebagai _namjachingu_ Siwon, bisa dipastikan semua _vampire_ di dunia ini akan memperlakukan _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu sama dengan Siwon dan siap tunduk patuh padanya (atas perintah Siwon).

Karena itu sebenarnya menculik Kibum bukan saja menantang perang pada Siwon, ada kemungkinan kalau ini juga bisa menjalar menjadi perang terbuka antara _vampire_ (apalagi kedua _vampire_ itu sama-sama _vampire_ darah murni, yang bisa saja memanfaatkan _vampire_ lain sesuka hati).

Tapi di saat yang sama, Hankyung bisa mengerti kenapa Zhou Mi sampai berbuat sejauh itu.

Bagaimanapun Kibum adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Siwon. Orang yang begitu penting…hingga Siwon akan hancur kalau sampai Kibum tewas karena dirinya. Menculik Kibum…adalah pembalasan dendam yang paling sempurna untuk Siwon. Tidak ada yang akan lebih membuat Siwon hancur daripada Kibum di dunia ini (kecuali Kyuhyun, mungkin). Dan tidak bisa disangkal…Zhou Mi pasti sakit hati karena tindakan keluarganya yang kelewatan pada _namjachingu_nya (meski pilihan _namjachingu_ Zhou Mi sendiri tidak terlalu tepat juga…)

Dulu, Hankyung merasa sosok Zhou Mi sebagai sosok yang dingin, tapi di balik dingin es itu ada sosok yang hangat dan penuh rasa sayang pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya penting. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang cukup canggung untuk menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya pada orang lain lewat tindakan, Zhou Mi akan selalu bersikap manis dan tidak ragu sedikitpun untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang yang disayanginya (mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun begitu ragu-ragu menyerang kakak sulungnya itu…karena dia tidak mau kehilangan rasa sayang yang dulu diberikan Zhou Mi padanya). Karena itu…begitu _namjachingu_ yang paling dicintainya dibenci mentah-mentah oleh keluarganya tentu saja kemarahan dan kebencian pada keluarganya terbentuk.

Dan akhirnya menciptakan takdir rumit yang sulit seperti ini….

'_Kibummie…kuharap kau baik-baik saja sampai Siwon menyelamatkanmu…' _pikir Hankyung dalam hati sambil memandangi pemandangan langit dari jendela pesawat di sampingnya. _'Karena kalau kau tewas yang akan gila bukan hanya Siwon…aku yakin kakakmu juga pasti akan gila kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padamu….'_

Hankyung pun kembali menghela napas saat Heechul (dengan mulut siletnya) kembali memarahi pramugari malang (yang tidak beruntung harus menjadi sasaran kemarahan _namja_ cantik itu) di hadapannya, sebelum memutuskan untuk menghentikan _namjachingu_nya itu sebelum mereka berdua dilempar keluar dari pesawat.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, kita sudah sampai," kata Siwon setelah mereka melewati perjalanan selama dua jam (satu jam di pesawat dan satu jam lagi di mobil). Kyuhyun memandang kastil di hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar.<p>

Kastil itu masih tidak berbeda dengan kastil yang ada di ingatannya. Kaca hias yang menghiasi jendela-jendela menara, patung-patung marmer yang menghiasi halaman depan, air mancur di tengah taman….

Dia seperti masih bisa melihat dirinya berlarian di antara patung-patung marmer itu saat dia bermain bersama dengan kedua kakaknya dulu.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kyuhyun berlari-lari di antara patung-patung marmer. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram permukaan batu itu saat dia melirik ke depan dan memandang taman yang sekarang kosong. Kyuhyun segera bersiap-siap berlari ke patung selanjutnya saat tiba-tiba saja…._

"_KAU KENA, KUI XIAN!" kata Zhou Mi yang sedaritadi mengendap-ngendap di belakang anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu dengan riang sambil memeluk adik bungsunya itu. Kyuhyun langsung berteriak saat dia merasa Zhou Mi menggendongnya, kaki mungil anak kecil itu menendang-nendang udara saat dia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara._

"_Gege~turunkan aku~" jerit Kyuhyun saat dia merasa Zhou Mi membawanya entah kemana. Zhou Mi tentu saja mengabaikan teriakan adik bungsunya itu dan memilih membawa anak kecil itu ke taman belakang, di mana Siwon sudah menanti mereka berdua._

"_Bagaimana bisa gege lagi-lagi menangkapku?" seru Kyuhyun sambil merengut kesal saat dia, Siwon, dan Zhou Mi duduk di taman sambil menikmati teh yang telah disedikan pembantu mereka. "Tidak gege, tidak hyung, kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan!"_

"_Aigoo~Kui Xian, jangan marah dong~ itu kan hanya permainan," kata Zhou Mi sambil memotong cake cokelatnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung menyambarnya sambil tetap merengut._

"_Tetap saja seharusnya kalian membiarkanku menang!" seru anak kecil itu sambil mengunyah cake cokelat di mulutnya (sambil tetap merengut), membuatnya pipinya sedikit menggembung. membuat Siwon dan Zhou Mi kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi adik bungsu mereka yang menurut mereka sangat menggemaskan itu. _

"_Baiklah, kami janji saat kita bermain seperti ini lagi, kau akan kami biarkan menang," kata Siwon sambil meletakkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya dan mengusap rambut adik bungsunya itu._

"_Benar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri, semua kemarahan yang tadi terlihat di wajahnya menghilang seketika. "Kalian janji?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil membawa kedua jari kelingkingnya tepat ke hadapannya._

_Siwon dan Zhou Mi tersenyum sambil membawa jari kelingking mereka berdua ke hadapan Kyuhyun, mengaitkan jari mereka dengan jari mungil milik Kyuhyun. "Janji," kata mereka berdua pada adik bungsu mereka itu._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk kedua kakaknya itu. "Terima kasih~aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua~" kata Kyuhyun riang pada kedua kakaknya itu._

"_Kami juga menyayangimu, Kui Xian/Kyu…" kata Siwon dan Zhou Mi bersamaan sambil balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sedikitpun tidak ada yang berubah di sini…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Rumah yang kurindukan…."

"Ayo masuk," kata Siwon pada kedua namja yang ada di belakangnya itu. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang _butler_ yang segera mengurus barang-barang mereka sementara mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan (atau mungkin makan siang yang sedikit terlalu cepat).

Setelah sarapan, Siwon segera mengantar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke kamar yang dulu ditempati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kakak keduanya itu dan menyuruhnya beristirahat sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan memandangi kamarnya.

Dinding-dinding kamar itu dicat dengan warna biru muda, memberikan kesan tenang yang damai. Sebuah ranjang _queen_ _size_ dengan seprai putih berada di pojok ruangan, tepat menghadap balkon yang cukup teduh untuk duduk-duduk (meski insting vampirenya menolak sinar matahari) di pagi hari. Di pojok lain sebuah rak buku yang penuh dengan kaset-kaset _game_ dan PS3 yang tersusun rapi berada di sebelah lemari baju berwarna cokelat. Di sebelah lemari itu ada sebuah pintu yang, Kyuhyun pikir, pasti mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah rak buku dan memandang semua kaset _game_ yang tersusun di sana. Hampir semua _game_ yang ada di sana sudah tergolong cukup langka (dan pasti akan membuat Changmin kesetanan saat dia menunjukkannya padanya nanti), menunjukkan sudah berapa lama _game_-_game_ itu ada di kamar ini.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pelan pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi kamarnya sekali lagi sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada apa pun yang bisa membangkitkan ingatannya di kamar ini, tidak ada photo, tidak ada mainan anak-anak (kecuali _game_-_game_), tidak ada poster-poster...tidak ada apa pun yang memiliki arti pribadi bagi _namja_ maniak _game_ itu di kamar itu.

Kyuhyun yakin kalau kamar ini adalah kamarnya tapi tidak ada ingatan personal apa pun di kamar ini. Tidak ada apa pun yang bisa membangkitkan ingatannya di kamar ini.

Seakan-akan semua hal yang menunjukkan kalau ini adalah kamar seorang Choi Kyuhyun telah dilenyapkan dengan sengaja….

"Sudahlah, Kyu, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Masih ada waktu untuk memeriksa kastil ini dan mengembalikan ingatanmu tentang rumahmu ini sedikit demi sedikit. Saat itu kau baru lima tahun wajar kalau ingatanmu masih samar-samar."

"_Ne_, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun terdiam dalam waktu yang lama sebelum tiba-tiba saja… "_Hyung_…sekarang sudah hampir seminggu…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk untuk memandang _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu tapi mata Sungmin langsung membulat sempurna saat dia melihat Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan, Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin panik. Dia berusaha untuk lari tapi belum sempat kakinya menyentuh lantai, Kyuhyun sudah menerjang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Kyuhyun menindih tubuh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu.

"Kau harus minum darahku sekarang juga, _hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas sambil memandang _namja_ manis bermata kelinci yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya itu. "Matamu sudah merah darah seperti itu, kau haus darah!"

"A…aku tidak apa-apa…Kyunnie. Aku…aku masih sanggup…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher Kyunnie yang begitu 'mengundang'.

Kyuhyun memutar kepala Sungmin, membuat _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu menatapnya. "Jangan cari alasan, _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun. "Kau butuh darah, lagipula di tengah masa-masa genting seperti ini kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Kita tidak tahu secara pasti kapan _hyung_ bisa minum darah lagi! Minum darahku sekarang juga, jangan cari-cari alasan!"

Sungmin menghela napas sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tangan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun dan membalik posisi mereka (sehingga kini Sungmin yang menindih tubuh Kyuhyun). Sungmin segera membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun dan tanpa basa-basi _namja_ bermata kelinci itu segera membenamkan taringnya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat cairan merah mengotori seprai saat Sungmin meminum darah Kyuhyun dengan rakus.

Sungmin merasa setelah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi _vampire_ darah _namja_ maniak _game_ itu terasa semakin manis dan memabukkan, semakin membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus dan terus meminum cairan merah pemberi kehidupan yang mengalir di tubuh _namjachingu_nya itu. Terus meminumnya tanpa pernah berhenti, ingin terus merasakan cairan manis itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tahu diri karena itulah dia segera mencabut taringnya dari leher Kyuhyun setelah beberapa tegukan darah _namja_ maniak _game_ itu. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengusap darah yang masih mengotori bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya sebelum menjilat tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu hingga bersih.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak sebelum memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan membawa _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu hingga Sungmin terbaring tepat di atas tubuhnya. Sungmin segera memejamkan matanya, menikmati detak jantung dan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang paling disukainya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku mencintaimu…" bisik _namja_ bermata kelinci itu lirih sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur lelap tepat di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sungmin yang sekarang sudah tertidur lelap itu sebelum mengecup dahi _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. "…Karena itulah aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu…."

"…Meski harus menghancurkan kebahagiaan dan keluargaku sekalipun…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**OKAYYY~CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA SELESAIIII~**

**Buat para readers yang selama ini setia menanti fic ini, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lama banget baru bisa update! Soalnya akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kampus, tugas kelompok berjibun jadi saya sering ngumpul di kampus buat ngerjain tugas dan akhirnya jadi gak punya waktu ngetik! Sekali lagi minta maaf ya para readers~semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian untuk comeback saya setelah dua minggu ini~seperti Infinite yang mau comeback bulan ini –PLAKKK! Dasar Inspirits- dan saya…sedikit meleng soalnya saya kemarin-kemarin sibuk buat nyambut oppadeul Suju konser di Indonesia (akhirnya~) meski nonton cuma dari TV sih~ OMG, Kyuhyun-oppa cakep banget ya! –PLAKKKK- -nggaknyambung-**

**Ehem…pokoknya sekali lagi saya mau minta maaf karena chapter ini lama banget updatenya, dan udah gitu pendek pula, iya kan? Janji, saya bakal usahain update cepat dan panjang buat chapter selanjutnya (ya…sebenernya ga janji juga sih~-PLAKKKK-)**

**Oke, special thanks to:**

**0| desysaranghaesuju| kyunnie| 0330| Kim Ayuni Lee| Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki| kyurin Minnie| yolyol| GyuMaeMin| melly| creaamypeachELF| MegaKyu| Chozhoumin| Ticia| Enno KimLee| Saeko Hichoru| Ggogabang| princekyu| Bunny Ming| iruma-chan| ChoiEunJoon| EvilKyeoptaKyuMin| RatriSHAWOLSNOWERS| Lee Hye Bum| lee kyuzha**

**Karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic saya ini! Saya benar-benar senang dan berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review yang benar-benar banyak artinya untuk saya! Sekali lagi terima kasih!**

**Dan terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat para readers yang mau membaca fic ini, meski saya sudah menelantarkannya dua minggu lebih! Saya senang banget dan sekali lagi sangat berterima kasih karena fic ini masih mempunyai pembaca setia sampai sekarang! Saya sangat bersyukur dan tentunya bahagia! Sekali lagi makasih! –bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

"Hujan…" gumam Donghae pelan saat dia memandangi tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan dari langit dari pintu depan stasiun yang baru saja diinjaknya bersama Eunhyuk. Dia berdiri memandangi tetes-tetes air itu sementara dia menunggu Eunhyuk mengambil mobil yang akan mereka berdua gunakan untuk pergi ke _mansion_ Siwon (karena dia tidak bisa menyetir).

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan suara dan aroma hujan mengisi tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum _childish_ tersungging di bibirnya saat aroma hujan menyambut indera penciumannya.

Ya, Donghae menyukai hujan, dari kecil kapanpun hujan turun, _namja_ berambut hitam seleher itu akan segera berlari dari manapun tempatnya berada untuk bermain hujan (membuat Eunhyuk, yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil, kadang-kadang protes dan memarahinya akibat tindakan kekanakannya itu). Apa pun yang terjadi, Donghae selalu merasa selama dia bersama hujan, maka dia akan baik-baik saja. Baginya hujan adalah sahabatnya, seseorang yang siap membuatnya tenang dan nyaman, apa pun yang menunggunya di luar dunia kecilnya saat dia membuka matanya pada kenyataan.

Ya…seperti Eunhyuk untuknya….

Jujur saja, setiap melihat _namja_ berambut cokelat itu, Donghae selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menjaga _namjachingu_nya itu. Dia, meski dia tidak ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka berdua, dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kekaguman, rasa sayang, juga cinta yang dia rasakan saat melihat Eunhyuk. Hingga sekarang, perasaan itu tetap ada dan semakin bertambah kuat setiap harinya. Perasaan itu begitu kuat…hingga Donghae merasa dia memang terlahir di dunia ini untuk Eunhyuk.

Untuk selalu menjaga, menyayangi, juga mencintai _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu.

Terutama sekarang…saat semua orang tidak lagi memiliki jaminan keamanan. Saat dia tidak bisa lagi hidup damai karena perang di antara Siwon dan Zhou Mi….

Suara klakson mobil segera membuat Donghae membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam. Dia melihat Eunhyuk, yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil miliknya, memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak sabar seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera naik. Melihat wajah _namjachingu_nya itu, Donghae segera menyeret koper yang dibawa mereka berdua, menyimpannya di dalam bagasi mobil, dan memasuki mobil dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum akhirnya mobil mereka segera bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

* * *

><p>Selama perjalanan, kedua <em>vampire<em> itu diam, masing-masik sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Eunhyuk memfokuskan diri pada setir mobil dan jalanan di hadapannya (meski sebenarnya dia sudah hapal sekali dengan jalan yang sudah ribuan kali dia lalui sejak kecil ini) untuk menghindari kemungkinan kecelakaan (meski kemungkinannya kecil karena letak _mansion_ Siwon memang sedikit 'terpencil') sementara Donghae terus-menerus memandang ke luar jendela di sampingnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di tepi jendela, memandangi hutan-hutan di tepi jalan yang mereka lalui.

Sampai saat melewati satu titik hutan, Donghae, seolah-olah tersentak keluar dari lamunannya, langsung duduk tegap di kursinya dan memandang hutan di sebelahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Eunhyuk yang melihat perubahan sikap _namjachingu_nya itu segera menginjak rem untuk menghentikan mobil yang mereka kendarai dan memandang _namjachingu_nya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ada…bau darah…" gumam Donghae sambil menurunkan jendelanya. Penciuman Donghae memang jauh lebih sensitif daripada Eunhyuk. Karena itu kadang-kadang Siwon meminta Donghae untuk melakukan misi untuk mendeteksi _vampire_-_vampire_ yang terkena racun dengan mencium bau darah mereka.

"Mungkin cuma binatang yang terluka?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Bagaimanapun juga ini kan hutan…"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baunya berbeda…" gumam Donghae. "Ini bukan darah binatang…" dan dari nada bicaranya, Eunhyuk yakin _namjachingu_nya itu juga tidak berpikir kalau darah yang diciumnya adalah darah manusia.

Darah binatang memang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok dibandingkan darah manusia atau _vampire_. Darah binatang memiliki bau yang lebih pekat dan kadang-kadang memiliki bau tanah dan rumput yang tercampur di darah mereka. Darah manusia memiliki bau yang lebih enak (yang membuat manusia sering menjadi korban _vampire_ level E atau D) tapi bagi _vampire_ level B atau darah murni bau darah manusia seringkali terasa hambar dan tidak enak sama sekali.

Tapi darah _vampire_…ini sudah benar-benar berbeda. Darah _vampire_ jarang sekali tercium dan begitu bau darah _vampire_ menyebar, bau darahnya akan menyebar jauh sekali. Baunya akan terasa sangat tajam, asin, dan familiar. Tidak ada _vampire_ yang bisa melupakan bagaimana bau darah _vampire_ jika sudah pernah menciumnya meski hanya sekali karena bagi para _vampire_, setiap masing-masing dari mereka memiliki bau darah khas masing-masing. Karena itu meski hanya mencium bau darahnya sekali saja, kau akan langsung bisa mengingat siapa pemilik darah itu (yang membuat _vampire_ tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan terjadinya perselingkuhan di keluarga dan jenis mereka, karena bau darah yang mereka buat saat ritual pernikahan akan segera tercium).

Eunhyuk langsung ikut menurunkan jendelanya dan mengendus udara di luar mobilnya. Ya, tidak diragukan lagi, bau darah yang mereka cium ini adalah darah _vampire_.

Dan bukan bau darah yang asing….

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menjeblak pintu hingga terbuka dan berlari ke arah bau darah yang mereka cium. Mereka berlari menyusuri hutan sambil tetap mencium bau darah yang mereka kenali itu. Dan mereka menemukannya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kibum!" seru Donghae panik saat dia melihat _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu tergeletak kaku di tengah hutan dengan badan dan muka berlumuran darah. Donghae melihat kalau banyak sekali luka di tubuh _namjachingu_ Siwon itu, membuat bahkan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka tidak sanggup menghilangkan darah-darah yang mengalir dari tubuh _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu.

"Hyukkie, siapkan selimut yang kita bawa! Letakkan di kursi belakang mobil!" perintah Donghae pada _namjachingu_nya yang berdiri terpaku di belakangnya dengan muka ketakutan melihat Kibum yang berlumurah darah itu. Eunhyuk, yang langsung tersadar dari keadaan _trance_nya akibat perintah Donghae, langsung berlari ke arah mobil mereka sementara Donghae segera melepas jaketnya yang basah kuyub dan menutupi tubuh mungil Kibum dengan jaketnya sebelum menggendongnya menuju mobil mereka.

Begitu tiba di mobil, Donghae segera meletakkan Kibum yang tidak sadarkan diri itu di kursi belakang mobil dan segera membungkus tubuh Kibum dengan selimut-selimut tebal yang sudah disiapkan Eunhyuk. Setelah semua selesai, Donghae segera masuk kembali ke mobil dan tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk segera menyetir menuju _mansion_ Siwon dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti orang kesetanan sementara Donghae merogoh sakunya untuk mencari _handphone_nya dan menelepon Siwon.

"Siwon-_ah_!" seru Donghae setelah dia yakin kalau Siwon sudah mengangkat teleponnya. "Kibum...aku dan Hyukkie menemukan Kibum terluka di hutan dekat _mansion_mu! Keadaannya parah! Apa…? Ya, kita sedang menuju _mansion_mu sekarang! Hyukkie berapa lama lagi kita sampai di sana?"

"Sekitar sepuluh menit!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tetap menyetir.

"Sekitar sepuluh menit…. Tidak, Siwon, dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku dan Hyukkie mencium bau darahnya di perjalanan dan menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan separah ini! Oke, oke, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan alih-alih bau darah Kibum yang sangat 'mengundang' di mobil mereka itu. Dia tidak boleh mengawang-awang. Dia harus fokus! Fokus pada jalanan dan bukan pada tubuh Kibum yang berlumuran darah di belakangnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Eunhyuk merasa kalau perjalanan mereka menuju mansion Siwon begitu sulit dan menegangkan….

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun sedang asyik memainkan <em>game<em>-_game_ yang dia temukan di kamarnya sementara Sungmin asyik membaca buku di sebelahnya saat tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar dan suara bantingan seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dengan terburu-buru. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua melihat Siwon memerintah para _butler_ dan _maid_ yang berlari kesana kemari dengan panik seperti orang gila.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kakak keduanya itu sambil memegang tangan Siwon yang masih terlihat panik itu untuk sedikit menenangkan kakaknya itu.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, bau darah yang sangat kuat langsung tercium dari arah pintu depan _mansion_, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berjengit. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan melihat kalau _namjachingu_nya itu langsung menutup hidungnya untuk memblokir bau darah itu. Yah…meski Sungmin baru saja meminum darahnya tadi, bau darah semanis dan sebanyak ini pasti akan membuat _vampire_ manapun kehilangan kendali untuk sesaat.

"Bau darah Kibum-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil tetap menggenggam lengan Siwon (meski genggamannya sedikit mengendur).

"Kyuhyun, bawa Sungmin ke kamarmu," kata Siwon. "Dia sudah seperti orang sakit."

Kyuhyun kembali memandang _namjachingu_nya itu dan melihat kalau wajah Sungmin memang terlihat mual dengan semua bau darah yang menghantam dengan kuat itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawa _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu kembali ke kamarnya bersamaan dengan saat Siwon membuka pintu depan dan Donghae menyerbu masuk sambil membawa Kibum yang berlumuran darah dari kepala sampai kaki menuju ke suatu tempat (yang Kyuhyun kira pasti Donghae membawa Kibum ke ruang medis) sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, tidak ingin membuat kakaknya lebih stress daripada seharusnya.

"Kenapa…Kibum bisa ada di sini?" gumam Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun. "Apa…Kibum melarikan diri dari Zhou Mi?"

"Entahlah, _hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun. "Kita harap saja semoga benar begitu…."

Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat Sungmin khawatir dengan perkataannya yang menggantung terhadap pertanyaan _namjachingu_nya itu tapi jujur saja dia merasa aneh dengan keberadaan Kibum di sini. Zhou Mi…kakaknya itu adalah _vampire_ darah murni, seharusnya Kibum tidak akan punya kekuatan apa pun untuk melawan kakak sulungnya itu. Dia tahu pasti insting para _vampire_ untuk menghormati darah murni yang dianggap raja akan membuat mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang, apalagi melukai, _vampire_ darah murni seberapa pun bencinya mereka pada _vampire_ darah murni itu.

Karena itu, di dasar hatinya Kyuhyun yakin, sebenarnya kesempatan Kibum untuk bisa melarikan diri dari Zhou Mi kurang dari nol.

Tapi kenyataan kalau Kibum ada di sini, itu adalah nyata, dan kemungkinan lain yang bisa Kyuhyun pikirkan tentang kenapa _namjachingu_ kakak keduanya itu ada di sini seandainya Kibum tidak melarikan diri dari Zhou Mi hanya ada satu dan itu sangat mengerikan dan sadis. Sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Kyuhyun sendiri ketakutan.

Yaitu…Zhou Mi melepaskan Kibum dengan sengaja…. Dia sengaja menyiksa Kibum sampai seperti itu dan melepaskannya dengan sengaja begitu saja….

Tapi untuk apa melakukan hal itu? Untuk apa menculik Kibum dan melepaskannya begitu saja? Untuk apa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat semua usaha untuk menculik Kibum sia-sia begitu saja seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya rencana kakak sulungnya itu?

Itulah pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawabannya….

* * *

><p>Siwon memandangi wajah <em>namjachingu<em> tercintanya yang tertidur di ruang medis itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia sudah memberikan darahnya pada Kibum (yang tidak diragukan lagi akan membuat luka-luka di tubuh Kibum sembuh lebih cepat) tetap saja dia cemas melihat keadaan Kibum yang penuh luka ini.

Dan juga…dia khawatir dengan keberadaan Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja ditemukan dekat sekali dengan _mansion_nya. Entah kenapa Siwon merasa kalau ini bukan kebetulan. Dalam hatinya Siwon yakin kalau keberadaan Kibum di _mansion_nya sekarang adalah salah satu rencana Zhou Mi. dia merasa Zhou Mi sengaja mengirim Kibum ke _mansion_nya, entah untuk apa.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum semakin erat saat dia merasakan Kibum sedikit bergerak. Siwon memandang _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu dan melihat kalau kelopak mata Kibum perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna hitam yang, meski masih terlihat redup, memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan lega dan penuh cinta.

"Si…wonnie…" gumam Kibum pelan saat melihat _namjachingu_nya itu.

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar namanya dari bibir tipis _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu. Dia selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana Kibum memanggil namanya karena entah kenapa ada nada berbeda saat namanya keluar dari bibir Kibum dibandingkan saat orang lain selain _namjachingu_nya itu memanngilnya. Entah kenapa, selalu ada perasaan hangat dan bahagia saat dia mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya. Dia merasa Kibum memanggilnya dengan nada penuh cinta dan kehangatan, seolah-olah dia ingin menunjukkan pada Siwon betapa dia mencintai _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu selama ini dan selamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Bummie…" bisik Siwon pelan sambil mencium dahi Kibum dengan lembut. "Apa kau bermimpi indah?"

"Seandainya ini mimpi…melihatmu ada di sampingku seperti ini…" gumam Kibum pelan pada Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya pelan dan mengusap pipi Siwon. "Maka ya, ini mimpi indah."

"Seandainya ini bukan mimpi?" kata Siwon pelan sambil mengusap rambut hitam Kibum dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau ini bukan mimpi dan aku memang ada di sampingmu sekarang?"

"Maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Aku berkhayal…atau aku sudah mati dan ini surga…meski kurasa orang sepertiku…tidak mungkin pergi ke surga…tapi karena aku bisa melihat wajah Siwonnie…maka ini pasti di surga…."

Siwon terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan namjachingunya itu sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Siwon dan dia kembali mencium dahi, pipi, dan bibir Kibum dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. "Ini bukan surga, Bummie, dan ini juga bukan mimpi," kata Siwon. "Percaya padaku kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan."

Kibum hanya diam dalam waktu lama (sampai-sampai Siwon berpikir kalau _namjachingu_nya itu sudah kembali tertidur) sebelum akhirnya _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Kau…yakin ini bukan mimpi? Kau memang sungguh-sungguh ada di sini? Kau tidak akan hilang…meski aku membuka mataku lagi?" gumam Kibum pelan.

"Ya," kata Siwon dengan tegas (meski tetap dengan nada lembut). "Aku janji berapa kalipun dan selama apapun kau membuka matamu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku janji berapa kalipun kau menyangkalku, aku akan selalu ada di sini, menggenggam tanganmu dan menciummu, berapa kalipun hingga kau percaya ini nyata…."

Kibum pun kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat dia melihat Siwon masih duduk di hadapannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat dan mengecup tangan itu dengan pelan. "Terima kasih, Siwonnie…" bisik Kibum. "Karena kau sudah meyakinkanku kalau ini bukan mimpi…."

Siwon tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena ini memang bukan mimpi, Kibummie…" bisik Siwon lembut. "Aku ada di sini…."

Dan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu segera mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

* * *

><p>Sungmin memandang kagum ke arah taman bunga di hadapannya. Kyuhyun, dengan satu tangan memegang tangan Sungmin dan satu tangan yang lain memegang sebuah payung yang cukup besar di atas kepala mereka berdua untuk menghindari sinar matahari, tersenyum saat dia melihat taman bunga yang, di dalam ingatannya, juga menjadi salah satu tempat bermain kesukaannya saat kecil (meski orangtua mereka selalu mengatakan kalau taman itu bukan tempat bermain tapi untuk dilihat keindahannya sambil berjalan-jalan santai).<p>

Karena…mana mungkin anak-anak tahan untuk tidak bermain-main di taman itu, kan?

Taman itu begitu indah. Bunga-bunga dengan berbagai jenis dan warna bermekaran dengan indah, menciptakan perpaduan berbagai warna yang indah. Begitu banyak jenis bunga…hingga sampai jenis yang bahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa namanya.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, ingatan Kyuhyun pun kembali melayang ke saat dia masih kecil.

**FLASHBACK**

_BRUKKK!_

_Kyuhyun kecil segera menjatuhkan dirinya di bunga-bunga di hadapannya sambil tertawa riang. Dia mencium aroma manis nektar bunga-bunga di bawahnya sambil tertawa cekikikan layaknya seorang anak kecil._

"_Kui Xian, lagi-lagi kau merusak koleksi bunga umma," kata Zhou Mi, tapi senyum di bibir namja jangkung berambut merah itu cukup untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak marah padanya._

"_Kau ini…entah sudah berapa kali aku melihat tukang kebun kita menangis saat melihat bunga-bunga yang rusak karena berat tubuhmu," kata Siwon sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambut adik bungsu mereka itu._

_Kyuhyun kembali tertawa cekikikan saat merasakan tangan Siwon mengusap lembut rambutnya._

"_Habis di sini enak sekali~aroma bunga-bunganya juga enak!" kata Kyuhyun. _

"_Tapi kasihan bunga-bunganya Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi. "Bunga juga makhluk hidup, jangan terlalu melukai mereka~"_

_Kyuhyun merengut sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Zhou Mi dan Siwon. "Kalau begitu gendong aku ke ayunan~" katanya manja pada kedua kakaknya itu._

_Zhou Mi dan Siwon hanya tersenyum saat mereka menyambut tangan mungil adik bungsu mereka itu dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya ke arah ayunan di taman bunga milik mereka itu. Di sana mereka bermain dan tertawa bertiga hingga puas._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Indah…sekaligus menyedihkan…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil memandangi taman itu sekali lagi. "Taman yang menyimpan kenangan indahku…selama ini…."

Meski pelan, Sungmin yang memiliki pendengaran tajam bisa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dengan cukup jelas. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera menoleh ke arah _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. "Kyunnie…" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun segera tersentak keluar dari lamunannya. Dia balas memandang Sungmin yang sekarang memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih dan khawatir. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bukannya menenangkan perasaan Sungmin yang tadi khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum, sekarang dia malah ikut-ikutan membuat Sungmin khawatir. Dia segera tersenyum pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita terus! Kalau aku tidak salah di sebelah sana masih ada kebun lagi."

Sungmin hanya diam, membiarkan saja _namja_ maniak _game_ kesayangannya itu menyeretnya entah ke mana. Sungmin baru sadar ke mana mereka melangkah saat dia mencium aroma yang begitu harum. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk dan matanya langsung melebar karena kagum saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar semerah darah. Dari rerimbunan bunga mawar itu Sungmin bisa melihat kalau sebuah kolam air mancur sekaligus saluran pengairan di tengah taman itu. Air kolam itu begitu jernih dan tenang.

Benar-benar seperti surga.

Sungmin menutup matanya, menikmati aroma mawar yang memenuhi udara. Tempat ini terasa begitu tenang, berbeda dengan taman sebelumnya. Sungmin seperti bisa merasakan orangtua Kyuhyun duduk-duduk sambil minum teh di taman ini sementara Kyuhyun, bersama Siwon dan Zhou Mi, bermain di taman satunya.

Tempat yang dipenuhi keeleganan vampire yang misterius tapi tetap menyimpan keindahan.

Sungmin mengusap rerimbunan mawar di hadapannya, merasakan kelembutan kelopak-kelopak mawar di telapak tangannya. Sungmin mengelus kelopak mawar itu seperti mengelus anak kucing. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh dan langsung mengaduh kesakitan saat tangannya tertusuk duri mawar.

"Itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan," kata suara seseorang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berbalik dan melihat Donghae berjalan dengan beberapa tangkai mawar di tangannya.

"Donghae-_hyung_? Untuk apa mawar-mawar itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _namja_ berambut hitam di hadapannya itu.

"Hankyung-_hyung_ dan Heechul-_hyung_ baru saja tiba di mansion," kata Donghae sambil kembali memetik mawar di taman itu. "Dan karena Heechul-_hyung_ seperti mengamuk luar biasa karena keadaan Kibum, Hankyung-_hyung_ memintaku untuk mengumpulkan mawar untuk membuat teh mawar. Dia pikir dengan meminum teh, keadaan Kibum dan Heechul-_hyung_ akan sedikit membaik."

"Hmm~" kata Kyuhyun. Ya, dia tahu kalau mawar di taman _mansion_ keluarganya ini memang menghasilkan teh mawar yang sangat enak. Dia selalu senang luar biasa saat Hankyung datang ke rumah mereka untuk bertemu Siwon karena _namja_ China itu akan selalu membuat teh mawar kesukaannya itu untuk hidangan sore keluarga mereka (karena di antara keluarganya tidak ada yang bisa membuat teh itu). Sementara itu Sungmin yang sudah mengobati luka di jarinya langsung memandang ke sekelilingnya dan melihat sebuah jalan yang terasa aneh.

Terowongan batu itu terasa aneh, karena posisinya yang sedikit melebar dan menjauh dari jalan batu yang mereka lewati sebelumnya (bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu sejauh apa jalan itu) dan terowongan itu terpisah dari jalan batu yang mereka pijak, dengan sebuah gerbang tinggi menghalangi di antara keduanya.

Sungmin baru saja ingin melangkah ke sana tapi Donghae segera menghentikannya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, lebih baik kau jangan ke sana," kata Donghae. "Karena ada cerita aneh di taman ini."

"Cerita aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yah…usianya yang waktu itu baru saja menginjak lima tahun memang membuatnya tidak tahu menahu tentang cerita rumahnya sendiri secara mendetail.

"Taman ini…adalah taman kesukaan ibunda Siwon," kata Donghae. "Ayahandanya membangun taman ini untuk nyonya Choi untuk hadiah pernikahan. Tempat ini sangat spesial, sampai-sampai Siwon selalu menutup taman ini kalau dia datang sendirian."

Kyuhyun memandang gerbang di hadapannya. Memang sejak kecil dia selalu melihat orangtuanya menghabiskan waktu di taman ini sementara dia dan kakak-kakaknya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di taman satunya (karena dia merasa taman ini memang tidak boleh dirusak), tapi dia tidak tahu kalau tempat ini seberarti itu untuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Lalu kenapa dengan koridor itu? Apa ini dikunci?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, tidak kok, " kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Kau boleh masuk ke sana. Tidak ada apapun yang mengancam di dalamnya."

"Lalu kenapa koridor itu harus diberi gerbang? Kukira itu dikunci!" kata Sungmin dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak, gerbang itu dibangun hanya karena tidak ada yang ingin melewati koridor itu," kata Donghae sambil tetap memetik mawar. "Karena tempat itu ajaib."

Sungmin memandang Donghae dengan pandangan _**kau**_**-**_**bercanda**_**-**_**kan**_? Sementara Donghae sendiri hanya mengangkat alis.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, kau pasti sudah sadar sehebat apa kekuatan yang dimiliki para _vampire_ darah murni, selain itu _vampire_ _hunter_ juga menggunakan beberapa sihir seperti memanipulasi ingatan dan semacamnya, dengan semua itu kurasa kata ajaib itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya, kan?" tanya Donghae pada _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Entah kenapa koridor itu seperti memiliki sihir tersendiri setelah nyonya Choi meninggal," kata Donghae. "Koridor ini meluas dan meluas. Tidak peduli siapa pun yang memasukinya tidak ada yang bisa mencapai ujung koridor ini, termasuk Siwon sendiri. Banyak orang yang mencoba mencapai ujungnya tapi sia-sia. Akhirnya tempat itu ditutup karena banyak orang yang frustasi karena mereka merasa hanya berjalan di tempat yang sama berkali-kali."

"Maksudnya banyak orang yang tersesat di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada orang yang tersesat di sana. Jalan itu lurus, hanya saja jalan itu terasa tak berujung. Coba kalian lihat ke sana, apa yang kalian lihat?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandangi koridor itu dan memang, mereka berdua langsung merasa aneh. Mereka berdua yakin kalau mereka melihat ujung koridor itu tapi entah kenapa terowongan itu terasa melebar dan melebar, begitu mereka yakin sudah sampai di ujung terowongan itu akan kembali melebar. Terus begitu, tanpa ada akhirnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, jalan itu terasa tak berujung. Aku juga sering sekali pergi ke sana saat kecil tapi tak pernah tiba di ujungnya," kata Donghae sambil kembali memetik mawar di hadapannya dan memandang bunga merah darah itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Seolah-olah tempat itu memang diperuntukkan untuk Nyonya Choi dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya seorang untuk selamanya. Taman itu berduka karena kehilangan pemiliknya dan karena itu memutuskan untuk menutup diri."

"Setelah Zhou Mi-_ge_ membunuh _appa_ dan _umma_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, yang hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian, baik oleh Donghae dan Sungmin.

Karena mereka berdua tahu kalau itulah kenyataannya…

* * *

><p>Siwon berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mencari Kibum. Dia baru saja kembali ke ruang medis malam harinya saat semua orang sudah kembali menuju kamar masing-masing setelah makan malam hanya untuk menemukan kalau <em>namjachingu<em>nya itu menghilang. Siwon segera mengelilingi _mansion_nya yang cukup besar itu (membuatnya mengutuk arsitek yang membuat _mansion_ itu begitu luas) selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Kibum berdiri di atas tangga. Siwon pun segera mendatangi _namjachingu_nya itu sambil tersenyum.

Tapi senyum di bibirnya segera lenyap saat dia menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri _namjachingu_nya itu, meski dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Kibummie!" seru Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum. Kibum tiba-tiba seperti tersadar dari keadaan _trance_nya dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bingung bercampur takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"A…aku…entah, aku tidak tahu…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Aku hanya pergi karena aku merasa panas, bahkan sekarang pun aku merasa panas."

Mata Siwon memandang _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Panas? Ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada sekarang dingin, bahkan sangat dingin.

Meskipun merasa curiga, Siwon segera menggenggam tangan Kibum semakin erat dan membawanya turun. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau dia merasa harus melindungi Kibum, harus membawanya ke tempat yang aman sekarang juga.

Karena akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Tapi belum sempat mereka menuruni anak-anak tangga di bawah kaki mereka, Siwon dan Kibum langsung membeku melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Kau…" gumam Siwon pelan.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggigil. Dia memeluk tubuhnya erat, seolah-olah berusaha mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya sendiri. <em>Namja<em> maniak _game_ itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung, mencari asal aura dingin yang seolah membekukan tubuhnya itu.

Tidak, tidak ada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. AC di kamarnya juga dalam suhu normal, lalu kenapa dia merasa dingin? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang memasukkan baju-baju di kopernya dan Kyuhyun ke dalam lemari baju di kamar _namja_ maniak _game_ itu.

"Entah _hyung_…tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dingin…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggosok lengannya.

"Dingin? Ja…" ucapan Sungmin langsung terputus saat dia juga merasakan dingin. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mata mereka berdua bertatapan. Keduanya langsung bangkit dari tempat masing-masing dan berlari keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dan mata mereka langsung melebar saat mereka sadar apa penyebab aura dingin yang mereka rasakan dan itu membuat mereka berdua membeku.

Karena tepat di lantai bawah, tepat di hadapan Siwon dan Kibum, Zhou Mi berdiri dengan senyuman sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi berjalan ke arah Siwon dan Kibum. Kyuhyun memandang ke sekelilingnya dan melihat kalau Hankyung, Heechul, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae membeku melihat <em>namja<em> jangkung berambut merah itu. Kyuhyun tahu meski mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan putra tertua keluarga Choi itu status mereka sebagai _vampire_ level B tidak mengizinkan diri mereka untuk menentang Zhou Mi yang merupakan _vampire_ darah murni.

Karena itu mereka hanya bisa berdiri membatu dalam diam, menatap dengan cemas dan marah pada _namja_ jangkung berambut merah yang berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka itu.

Zhou Mi tersenyum. "Kita bertemu lagi Siwon, Kui Xian," katanya pada kedua adiknya yang juga berdiri membeku di hadapannya itu. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah pucat sementara wajah Siwon langsung mengeras penuh kemarahan.

"Zhou Mi-_hyung_ bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau sudah tidak diizinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di _mansion_ ini?" geram Siwon sambil melindungi Kibum di belakangnya.

Zhou Mi tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk datang ke sini kapanpun aku mau, Siwon. Ini rumahku juga," kata _namja_ jangkung itu dengan santai.

"Ini bukan lagi rumahmu!" seru Siwon penuh kemarahan. Tangan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu sudah mengepal erat penuh kemarahan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Zhou Mi. "Tidak ada yang berubah di rumah ini sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, seolah-olah waktu di rumah ini berhenti. Itu berarti aku masih berhak pulang ke rumah ini."

"_Gege_, kau memang punya hak…" kata Kyuhyun pelan pada kakak sulungnya itu.

"Tapi aku tak mengizinkannya!" seru Siwon, memotong perkataan adik bungsunya itu dengan murka.

Zhou Mi tersenyum sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri membeku di hadapannya dengan penuh sayang. "Seperti biasa…kau selalu memperhatikanku dan mempedulikanku. Kau benar-benar adik yang baik, Kui Xian…" gumam Zhou Mi. "Berbeda sekali dengan kakakmu yang benar-benar pembangkang cilik kurang ajar sejak dulu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pembangkang!" seru Siwon. "Kalau ada orang yang pantas disebut pembangkan di rumah ini maka itu kau!"

"_Gege_, mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin (yang juga seperti membatu ketakutan) di belakangnya. "Kau tidak pulang ke sini untuk kembali ke sini, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi masih berada di pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku di sini untuk seseorang. _Namjachingu_mu tersayangm Siwonnie~"

Siwon langsung menggeram dan mendorong Kibum menjauh dari Zhou Mi. "Jika kau berani mengambil Kibum dariku sekali lagi…aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu," kata Siwon.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengambilnya? Dia yang akan datang sendiri padaku," kata Zhou Mi. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kibum dan berbicara dengan suara yang begitu manis. "Datanglah padaku…Kim Kibum…."

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung memandang ketakutan saat mereka melihat Kibum berjalan mendatangi Zhou Mi hanya dengan sekedar perintah dari bibir _namja_ berambut merah itu. Wajah Heechul dan Siwon langsung (kalau mungkin) terlihat bertambah murka tapi mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka sama sekali.

"Kau…" geram Siwon.

"Diam dan lihatlah dari sana, Siwonnie~" kata Zhou Mi sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri apa pembalasan dendamku untukmu…"

Siwon memandang Kibum yang terlihat ketakutan itu dengan pandangan marah bercampur ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan kakaknya itu pada _namjachingu_ tercintanya.

Dan itu tentu saja…membuatnya ketakutan.

Zhou Mi memeluk Kibum sambil tersenyum penuh kesadisan dan ejekan penuh dendam. "Dia sudah menjadi salah satu bonekaku, boneka terindah yang akan memimpin parade keputusasaanmu," kata Zhou Mi pelan tapi terasa begitu keras di telinga semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Dan ini…adalah awal perang kita," kata Zhou Mi sebelum pergi menghilang begitu saja.

Meninggalkan semua orang dalam kebingungan, ketakutan, dan kemarahan.

"Ke…kenapa Zhou Mi-_ge_ bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dia bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Bukannya di semua pintu ada _vampire_ yang menjaga tempat ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari kalau _gege_ ada di sini? Lagipula bukannya pintu depan sudah disegel agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk tanpa ijin orang yang berada di dalam mansion? Siapa yang membiarkan dia masuk ke rumah ini? "

"Aku…yang melakukan semuanya…" bisik seseorang di ruangan itu pelan. Semua orang menoleh dan memandang Kibum yang balas memandang semuanya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Aku yang melakukan semuanya. Aku…aku membunuh semua _vampire_ yang menjaga tempat ini dan aku yang melepas sihir yang menyegel pintu rumah ini supaya dia bisa masuk…" bisik Kibum pelan. "Aku…memang adalah bonekanya…karena Zhou Mi-_ssi_, merasukiku…dia mengontrol tubuhku!"

Suara petir langsung bergema dengan keras di _mansion_ itu saat semua orang memandang Kibum dengan pandangan ketakutan dan bingung.

Petir yang menandai awal perang berdarah mereka….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**OKAYYY~chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Oke, kali ini perangnya sudah dimulai dan again~ para snowest ampuni saya karena bikin Kibum luar biasa ngenes! Menurut saya orang yang dekat dengan Siwon cuma Kibum sama Kyuhyun (oke, mungkin Donghae juga tapi itu lain cerita karena Hae udah punya Hyukkienya) jadi terpaksa saya bikin Kibum 'sedikit' ngenes buat bikin Siwon menderita –digamparSnowestamaSiwonest-**

**Oke, terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mau membaca chapter ini! Maaf~karena fanfic ini jadi luar biasa panjang dan mulai membosankan buat beberapa readers ya! Pokoknya saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian sudah dan masih mau mengikuti fanfic saya yang panjang dan bertele-tele ini sampai sekarang dan seterusnya. **

**Oke, special thanks to:**

**creaamypeachELF| melly| MegaKyu| kyurin minnie| dinlovekyuminsj| Cho Zhou Min| Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki| princekyu| lee kyuzha| Saeko Hichoru| Kim Ayuni Lee| kyumin forever| GyuMaeMin| schagarin| arisucci ga login| WhiteViolin| Ticia| Keys47| Enno KimLee| Ggogabang| yolyol**

**Karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic saya ini! Saya benar-benar senang dan berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review yang benar-benar banyak artinya untuk saya! Sekali lagi terima kasih!**

**Dan terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat para readers yang mau membaca fic ini, meski saya sudah menelantarkannya dua minggu lebih! Saya senang banget dan sekali lagi sangat berterima kasih karena fic ini masih mempunyai pembaca setia sampai sekarang! Saya sangat bersyukur dan tentunya bahagia! Sekali lagi makasih! –bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

"A…apa?" tanya Siwon pelan pada _namjachingu_nya yang masih memandang mereka dengan pandangan ketakutan itu. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya saat dia merasakan air mata yang mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Aku…hari ini aku merasa seolah-olah mengawang-awang. Saat aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya aku masih ada di ruang medis, sore hari dengan sinar matahari yang hangat masuk dari jendela di sebelahku, tapi…" dia mengeluarkan sebuah isakan kecil. "Saat aku kembali membuka mataku untuk kedua kalinya aku ada di sini, dengan kau menggenggam tanganku dan rasa dingin malam menerpa tubuhku. Aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi denganku! Aku…Zhou Mi-_ssi_ benar-benar mengendalikan tubuhku!"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun, Bummie!" seru Heechul. "Tidak ada bukti kalau Zhou Mi…"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku mengingat semuanya…" gumam Kibum. "Aku ingat saat tanganku dengan dingin menancapkan pilar-pilar esku pada setiap _vampire_ yang kutemui di luar. Aku ingat warna dan aroma darah yang menyebar di hadapanku. Aku ingat dingin tanganku saat esku menusuk mereka…aku ingat semuanya!" Kibum mencengkeram kemeja yang dia pakai dengan erat dengan tangan gemetar. "Aku ingat semuanya…ingat bagaimana aku membunuh mereka dengan kejam dan bagaimana aku mengkhianati kalian semua dengan entengnya…."

Semua orang yang ada di sana diam membisu mendengar perkataan Kibum. Di satu sisi tak ada yang menyangkal kalau apa yang Kibum lakukan memang bisa digolongkan sebagai pengkhianatan pada mereka, dia mengkhianati mereka untuk Zhou Mi tepat di depan mata mereka sendiri tapi di satu sisi semuanya tahu kalau itu bukanlah salah Kibum.

Karena tidak ada _vampire_ yang akan sanggup menolak perkataan dan perintah seorang _vampire_ darah murni, sekeji apa pun perintah itu…dan betapapun mereka tahu kalau melakukan perintah itu berarti pengkhianat sekalipun.

Sebesar itulah kekuatan _vampire_ darah murni…raja dunia _vampire_ yang memimpin dunia _vampire_ dan memiliki hak pada semua _vampire_. Bagi para _vampire_, mereka hanyalah sekedar pion permainan yang bisa diperlakukan sesuka hati tanpa bisa menolak, seberapapun mereka berontak untuk menolak.

"Kibum-_hyung_…maafkan aku kalau pertanyaanku keterlaluan…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi apa yang dilakukan Zhou Mi-_ge_ padamu? Apa dia hanya sekedar memerintahmu untuk membunuh para pengawal atau…." _Namja_ maniak _game_ itu menggigit bibirnya sejenak. "Dia menggunakan tubuhmu untuk membunuh semua pengawal itu?"

Kibum terdiam dalam waktu lama. "Dia…menggunakan tubuhku…" bisik Kibum pelan tapi terdengar sangat jelas bagi semua orang lain di ruangan itu. "Dia menguasai tubuhku..."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan pandangan simpati dan bingung. Wajah kakak keduanya itu luar biasa pucat, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di sana. Yah…mengetahui kakakmu menggunakan _namjachingu_ yang paling kau cintai sebagai media pembalas dendam saja sudah cukup buruk apalagi sekarang, setelah tahu bahwa orang yang paling kau cintai…mengkhianatimu begitu saja (meski sebenarnya Kibum tak pernah bermaksud mengkhianati Siwon).

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dia mengerti Siwon sebenarnya pasti tidak ingin percaya kalau Kibum sanggup mengkhianatinya, apalagi membantu kakaknya yang selama ini sangat dibencinya tapi…ini bukan saatnya terus membiarkan Siwon terus tenggelam dalam penyangkalan…karena masalah ini….

"Bummie…" gumam Siwon pelan. "Kau tahu…apa maksudnya ini kan? Kau mengkhianatiku begitu saja demi Zhou Mi-_hyung_…tepat di depan mataku. Kau tahu kalau itu perbuatan kejam yang cukup keterlaluan, kan? Dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja, kan?"

Kibum menggigit bibirnya mendengar nada dingin yang meluncur dari bibir Siwon. Demi apapun, dia sebenarnya tidak mau, bahkan tidak sanggup mengkhianati Siwon. Dia tidak ingin Siwon membencinya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi terluka Siwon saat dia mengkhianatinya seperti ini, karena baginya sama saja dia mengkhianati cinta Siwon untuknya selama ini tapi….

"Ya…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Aku tidak akan menolak hukuman apa pun darimu…. Meski kau membunuhku sekalipun…" setetes air mata menetes dari mata Kibum. "…aku rela…."

Ya, dia tetap bersalah. Dia tetap sudah mengkhianati Siwon dan…pengkhianat, apa pun alasannya, harus tetap dihukum berat, meski hukuman mati sekalipun. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin, merasa harus dihukum. Dia sudah melukai orang yang paling berharga untuknya…dan sekarang dia harus merasakan luka yang sama, bahkan lebih sakit daripada luka yang dirasakan Siwon sebagai balasannya….

Siwon memandang Kibum dengan pandangan terluka. Dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Zhou Mi ini benar-benar hukuman yang paling menyakitkan untuknya. Dia tidak sanggup melukai _namjachingu_ yang paling disayanginya ini tapi di satu sisi…kalau dia tidak melukai Kibum, meski hanya sedikit, maka orang-orang tidak bersalah akan menjadi korbannya. Dan dia tahu…Kibum akan semakin merasa bersalah seandainya dia tahu Zhou Mi kembali menggunakan tubuhnya dengan semena-mena suatu saat nanti untuk membunuh seseorang (lagi) dan mungkin saja itu akan mengakibatkan ketidakstabilan mental bagi _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu karena tekanan rasa bersalah.

Benar-benar balas dendam yang kejam…dan mengerikan. Selama ini Siwon tidak pernah menyadari sebenci apa Zhou Mi padanya, tidak pernah menyadari segelap apa hati _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu hingga hari ini. Hingga hari ini matanya terbuka dengan kedalaman dan kekejian dendam kakaknya yang tertuju padanya akibat keengganannya untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan Henry.

Dengan melukai orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini dengan begitu keji….

"Heechul-_hyung_, Hankyung-_hyung_," panggil Siwon pada kedua _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin kalian membawa Kibum ke kamar di ruang bawah tanah. Aku akan segera menyusul ke sana sebentar lagi, selama itu jangan tinggalkan Kibum sendirian, mengerti?"

Heechul memandang Siwon dengan pandangan terkejut. Jujur saja _namja_ cantik itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sampai Siwon berpikir untuk mengurung adiknya itu untuk kesalahan yang sebenarnya bahkan bukan salahnya. "M-maksudmu…"

"Ya," kata Siwon dengan nada dingin. Nada elegansi dan dingin seorang _vampire_ darah murni yang bahkan sanggup membuat Heechul bungkam seketika. "Kurung dia di sana."

Hankyung dan Heechul segera menggenggam tangan Kibum dan membawanya pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Kibum sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan dan membiarkan saja kakaknya membawanya pergi.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_, Donghae, tolong kalian pergi ke akademi dan bicara dengan Teuki-_hyung_ dan Kangin-_hyung_. Aku rasa ada kemungkinan para _hunter_ akan terlibat di sini. Cobalah berbicara dengan mereka berdua untuk meminta kerja sama mereka," kata Siwon. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk sebelum berjalan turun dan mengenakan jaket mereka sebelum berjalan pergi keluar. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang bergerak pergi dari arah luar _mansion_.

"Dan kau Kyu, jaga Sungmin-_ssi_," kata Siwon. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan sisinya untuk sekarang." Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan dingin, seolah-olah menyalahkan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu untuk keadaan _namjachingu_nya sekarang. "Karena kalau Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sanggup membuat Kibum seperti ini tidak ada jaminan dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun pada Sungmin-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar perkataan kakak keduanya itu. "Aku mengerti, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum membawa Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di ruangan itu.

Siwon menggeram marah dan membanting vas di sebelahnya hingga vas itu pecah berkeping-keping. Di luar petir semakin keras menyambar, memberikan suara dan kesan kemarahan Siwon yang menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Zhou Mi-_hyung_!" geram Siwon dengan marah. "Begitu kita bertemu lagi kupastikan aku akan memenggal kepalamu!"

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berjengit saat dia mendengar suara vas pecah di ruang tamu. <em>Namja<em> maniak _game_ itu tahu pasti kalau Siwon pasti sedang mengamuk di luar. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke luar dan menenangkan Siwon tapi cengkeraman tangan Sungmin yang gemetaran di kemejanya menghalangi niat Kyuhyun untuk mendatangi kakaknya itu.

Karena dia tahu sekarang Sungmin sedang terguncang. Mengetahui kalau Zhou Mi sampai sanggup melukai Kibum untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Siwon berarti juga kalau Henry sanggup dan mengizinkan Zhou Mi melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelah Sungmin dan memeluk _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan lembut, seakan-akan Sungmin adalah sebuah porselen kaca rapuh yang akan hancur kalau dia memegangnya terlalu keras. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang ketika dia merasakan Sungmin menangis di dadanya.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin. "Aku janji aku akan menjagamu…. Aku juga berjanji aku akan menyelamatkan Kibum-_hyung_…juga Henry. Kau tidak perlu takut, _hyung_. Aku janji…tidak akan ada yang melukaimu…."

"Aku takut, Kyu…" bisik Sungmin sambil terisak pelan. "Kalau Zhou Mi bisa berbuat begitu pada Siwon hanya karena Siwon enggan mengakui hubungannya dengan Henry apa yang akan dilakukan Henry dan dia padaku yang sudah melukai Henry bertahun-tahun? Dia mungkin…pasti tidak akan segan membunuhku!"

"Dan itu tidak akan terjadi, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi Sungmin. "Kau itu kuat, _hyung_. Kau _vampire_ _hunter_ yang kuat, yang aku yakin bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kalau semua itu tidak cukup…kau tidak usah takut, _hyung_…aku janji aku akan melindungimu…dengan segenap kekuatanku."

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat dagu Sungmin, membuat mata _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu berpandangan langsung dengan mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas…kesiapan dan ketegaran yang Kyuhyun miliki dan siap untuk lakukan…baik untuk melindungi dirinya dan mengembalikan keluarga mereka masing-masing ke tempat mereka seharusnya, ke sisi mereka masing-masing.

"_Hyung_, percaya padaku," kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas. "Percaya padaku kalau aku sanggup melindungi _hyung_! Aku akan menjaga _hyung_ dan mengembalikan Zhou Mi-_ge_ dan Henry ke sisi kita, ke tempat mereka seharusnya berada dan hidup bahagia bersama mereka! Aku bersumpah untuk itu! Percaya padaku dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menepati sumpah itu pada _hyung_!"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Perkataan yang sama sekali tidak mengandung keraguan. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah yakin dengan sepenuh hatinya dengan pilihan yang diambilnya dan siap untuk menerima segala resiko dan melakukan segalanya untuk melaksanakan pilihan yang sudah diambilnya. Dia pun harus seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh ragu dan kalah dengan perasaan berdosanya pada Henry. Dosa masa lalunya pada Henry sudah tidak bisa dihapuskan tapi maaf dari adiknya itu masih bisa dia punya….

Dan dia pun siap melakukan segalanya untuk mendapat kata maaf dari adiknya itu.

"Ya," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku percaya padamu."

Dan ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya menjadi tanda sumpah mereka…kesiapan mereka untuk segalanya yang akan terjadi setelah semua ini. Kesiapan terluka dan menderita…untuk kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan.

* * *

><p>Kibum sedang duduk di ranjang yang ada di kamar bawah tanah dalam diam. <em>Namja<em> manis berambut hitam itu hanya diam di ranjang bagaikan patung, tanpa bergerak, berbicara, atau bereaksi apapun. Heechul memandang adiknya itu dengan cemas sebelum duduk di samping adiknya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Bummie…" gumam Heechul pelan pada _namja_ manis di pelukannya itu. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yakin Siwonnie pun pasti mengerti kalau kau tidak pernah ingin mengkhianati dan melukainya."

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya," gumam Kibum pelan. "Aku mengkhianati Siwon dengan kejam dan…"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu. Zhou Mi adalah _vampire_ darah murni yang memiliki kuasa penuh pada kita," kata Heechul tegas. "Kalau kau ingin meminta maaf pada Siwon maafkan dirimu sendiri dan hadapilah dunia ini dengan tegas. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan itu Bummie, karena kau adikku. Meski seluruh dunia ini menyalahkanmu atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Siwon, aku akan selalu membelamu dan berada di sisimu."

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya. "Kalau Hankyung-_hyung_ yang ada di posisiku sekarang…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Apa _hyung_ akan membencinya? Apa _hyung_ akan marah kalau seandainya Hankyung-_hyung_ yang mengkhianati kakak seperti aku mengkhianati Siwon?"

"Tidak," kata Heechul dengan mantap, membuat Kibum langsung memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Heechul tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Kibum dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Karena aku percaya dengan Hannie."

Kibum tetap membisu memandang kakaknya itu.

"Hannie selalu punya alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu, apa pun itu. Karena itu…meski dia mengkhianatiku sekalipun dia pasti punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Selain itu…Hannie tidak akan pernah melukaiku…dan karena itu dia pasti tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum yakin. "Apalagi kalau dia ada di posisimu yang 'dipaksa' untuk berkhianat, aku semakin tidak akan membenci Hannie."

Heechul mencium dahi adiknya itu. "Percayalah dengan Siwonnie dan maafkan dirimu. Percayalah kalau Siwonnie tidak membencimu. Jangan membenci diri dan tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah atas sesuatu yang bukan salahmu, Bummie. Kau tidak salah dan tidak akan pernah bersalah, baik di mataku ataupun Siwon."

Kibum tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. "Terima kasih, _hyung_," bisik Kibum pelan. "Aku menyayangimu…."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Bummie," kata Heechul sambil kembali mengusap lembut rambut Kibum. "Karena kau adalah adik kesayanganku…."

Saat itu Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Heechul yang melihat Siwon yang berjalan masuk segera mencium dahi Kibum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan pergi. "Baiklah aku permisi dulu, Kibummie, Siwonnie, baik-baik ya~" katanya sebelum menghilang menuju lantai atas.

Siwon memandang _namjachingu_nya yang kini terlihat begitu terguncang dan kacau itu. Wajah Kibum yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat, dan kentara sekali kalau _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu terlihat lelah dan tertekan. Siwon berjalan ke arah Kibum dan mencium dahi Kibum lembut.

"Siwonnie?" bisik Kibum pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena harus melakukan ini padamu," kata Siwon sambil mengusap pipi pucat Kibum dengan hati-hati. "Aku…benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain supaya kau tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan yang lain."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimanapun dengan kuasa penuh Zhou Mi-_ssi_ atas tubuhku aku berbahaya untuk berbaur dengan yang lain. Apa pun yang kulihat dan kudengar bisa langsung tersampaikan langsung pada Zhou Mi-_ssi_. Mengizinkanku mendekatimu dan yang lain…sama saja dengan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke diri kalian sendiri."

"Bummie…" gumam Siwon pelan.

"Karena itu tolong…jangan lagi menemuiku. Jangan menyentuhku, jangan berbicara denganku, jangan menciumku…anggap aku tidak pernah ada di hidupmu. Anggap aku orang asing yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu. Aku takut…kalau kau memperlakukanku istimewa aku…"

'_Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk terus menginginkan lebih…dan akhirnya lupa kalau aku adalah boneka yang akan mengantarkanmu dalam kesengsaraan sampai sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya…'_

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang melukaimu, Siwonnie…" bisik Kibum dengan senyum lembut pada Siwon yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Karena itu…tolong anggap saja aku ini tidak punya hubungan apa-apa de―"

Perkataan Kibum langsung terputus saat dia merasakan Siwon memeluknya lembut. Untuk beberapa saat Kibum berusaha berontak dari pelukan Siwon, sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat Siwon.

Dekapan yang sangat disukainya…dan ingin selalu dirasakannya….

"Jangan berusaha mengasingkan diri dariku, Bummie…" bisik Siwon lembut di telinga _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. "Jangan menjauhkan dirimu dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewati semua ini sendirian. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu…untuk menderita sendirian."

"Siwon, kumohon…" kata Kibum di pelukan Siwon. "Aku tidak tahu kapan Zhou Mi-_ssi_ akan menguasai tubuhku lagi. Aku berbahaya untukmu, lepaskan aku! Menjauh dariku dan jangan mendekatiku lagi!" Kibum mendorong Siwon dengan sekuat tenaganya, menjauhkan dirinya dari _namjachingu_ yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Bummie…" bisik Siwon.

"Kau terlalu percaya padaku, Siwon!" seru Kibum. "Mungkin saja…mungkin saja kali berikutnya kau memelukku aku akan menusukmu dengan pisau makanku, mencekikmu, mematahkan lehermu, atau menusukmu dengan pilar esku…aku bisa membunuhmu di sini!"

"Aku tidak keberatan…" gumam Siwon pelan.

"Siwon!" seru Kibum tapi Siwon tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara ataupun menjauh saat tiba-tiba saja _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu menindih Kibum di atas ranjang, kembali memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, silahkan membunuhku…" gumam Siwon. "Tapi aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau terlalu baik…bukan tipe orang yang sanggup membunuh orang."

"Aku sudah membunuh orang, Siwonnie…" bisik Kibum. "_Vampire_…"

"Yang tidak punya hubungan apa pun denganmu, tapi aku adalah _namjachingu_mu," kata Siwon sambil memandang Kibum dan mencium dahi _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu. "Orang yang paling kau cintai dan sayangi di atas segalanya. Orang yang paling kau anggap penting. Orang yang paling kau hargai. Apa kau sanggup membunuh orang sepenting itu di hidupmu?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi Zhou Mi-_ssi_ bisa membunuhmu…"

"Kalau itu terjadi…aku cukup membuatmu tertidur," kata Siwon sambil mencium pipi Kibum. "Aku cukup membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, Bummie. Percaya padaku dan biarkan aku menopangmu."

Siwon memandang Kibum sejenak sebelum mencium bibir _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. "Percayalah kalau aku akan melepaskanmu dari Zhou Mi-_hyung_…."

Air mata menetes dari mata Kibum saat dia mendengar perkataan Siwon. Meski dia sudah mengkhianati Siwon sejauh ini…meski dia sudah menyakiti Siwon seperti ini…dia masih ingin mempercayainya? Dia masih ingin melindunginya? Mencintainya? Apa…apa yang dia perbuat hingga dia pantas mendapatkan perasaan cinta sebesar ini dari Siwon?

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kibummie…" bisik Siwon lembut. "Mencintaimu untuk selamanya…."

Dan Kibum pun hanya diam…saat Siwon kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh rasa cinta. Ciuman yang dipenuhi rasa percaya dan cinta untuk satu sama lain dari diri mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Jadi maksud kalian adalah kemungkinan besar Zhou Mi-<em>ssi<em> menggunakan tubuh Kibum sebagai medianya untuk perang ini?" tanya Kangin pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di hadapannya dalam diam. Kedua _namja_ itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, terlalu lelah dan bingung karena semua masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi dengan cepat seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk dengan cemas. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana ya…?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan. "Karena meski tidak dikatakan secara gamblang, kentara sekali kalau Siwon menyalahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ atas apa yang terjadi pada Kibum saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga target utama Zhou Mi-_ssi_ adalah Sungmin-_hyung_ jadi…meski sedikit pasti ada sisi hati Siwon yang menyalahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ atas kondisi Kibum sekarang, berpikir seandainya Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak ikut pergi ke sana maka Kibum pasti tidak akan jadi begini…."

"Kalau begitu tidak bisakah kalian mengirim Sungmin-_hyung_ kembali ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. "Maksudku, bukankah dengan menjauhkan dia dari bahaya…"

"Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mengizinkan Sungmin keluar dari penglihatannya dalam situasi seperti ini," kata Donghae. "Dan tidak mungkin mengirim Kyuhyun pulang ke sini juga karena selain berbahaya membiarkan Kyuhyun yang kekuatannya masih belum matang itu sendirian, Siwon juga pasti tidak akan mengizinkan Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat di mana dia tidak ada."

"Kau benar…" gumam Leeteuk pelan sambil menghela napas. Dia sangat mengerti sesayang apa Siwon pada Kyuhyun sejak kecil (karena meskipun dia seorang _vampire_ _hunter_, dia cukup akrab dengan orangtua Kyuhyun dan Siwon).

"Kalau begitu tidak bisakah kalian menjauhkan Kibum dari Sungmin sejauh mungkin?" tanya Yesung. "Mengurungnya di penjara senat _vampire_ atau markas _hunter_, atau mengirim Kibum ke sini di bawah pengawasan kami…."

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin dilakukan," kata Donghae. "Karena sekarang saja Siwon sudah luar biasa murka, dia tidak akan senang kalau Kibum dipenjara di senat ataupun markas _hunter_ karena itu sama saja dengan memperlakukan dan menganggap Kibum sebagai narapidana dan masalah Kibum dikirim balik ke sini…aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya kekhawatiranku atau apa, tapi itu terasa…seperti mengirim serigala ke kandang domba."

"Hah?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Tempat ini adalah akademi dimana banyak manusia berkeliaran," kata Eunhyuk. "Jika Zhou Mi-_ssi_ menggunakan tubuh Kibum untuk menyerang siswa-siswa di sini, dikendalikan atau tidak, para _hunter_ akan menganggap ini sebagai tindak kriminal. Seandainya para _hunter_ memburu Kibum atas tindak kriminal itu, Siwon yang marah besar pasti tidak akan ragu untuk mengumumkan perang pada para _hunter_. Itu sama saja dengan menyulut api antara para _hunter_ dan _vampire_, sesuatu yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada perang tertutup personal yang sekarang ini terjadi. Setidaknya sekarang perang ini hanya antara Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan Siwon tapi kalau sampai perang ini merembet menjadi perang antara _vampire_ dan para _hunter_ juga…."

"Sudah cukup, aku mengerti," kata Kangin tegas, memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. "Dan memang benar, itu hal yang berbahaya. Jadi kurasa…satu-satunya hal yang bisa kalian lakukan adalah memastikan Kibum tetap menjauh dari Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun sampai Zhou Mi bisa ditemukan dan yah…kuasa Zhou Mi atas tubuh Kibum bisa dilepaskan. Selain itu…kurasa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan."

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menyuruh para _hunter_ untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar mengenai keberadaan Zhou Mi-_ssi_. Aku yakin tidak butuh waktu lama agar Zhou Mi-_ssi_ ditemukan. Selain itu kami akan selalu siap memberikan bantuan apa pun yang kalian butuhkan," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum pada kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Semoga saja begitu…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Kami harus segera kembali ke _mansion_ Siwon," kata Donghae sambil bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. "Baiklah kami permisi, Kangin-_hyung_, Leeteuk-_hyung_."

"Ya, salam untuk Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum pada kedua _vampire_ itu sebelum keduanya menghilang dari rumahnya.

"Ternyata Zhou Mi sama sekali tidak main-main untuk melaksanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Siwon," gumam Kangin sambil kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamu. "Dan ini berarti Henry juga tidak akan main-main saat dia diberi kesempatan untuk membalas dendam pada Sungmin."

"Dendam itu…memang mengerikan, ya?" gumam Ryeowook pelan sambil menatap ke luar kaca jendela di hadapannya. "Sampai sanggup mengubah anak semanis dan sebaik Henry menjadi anak kejam yang dingin seperti ini."

"Dan kalau berpikir semua ini hanya karena kesalahpahaman…" kata Yesung sambil memeluk pinggang Wookie dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. "…hanya karena sikap yang salah dimengerti oleh Sungmin ataupun Henry…"

"Semengerikan itulah dendam…" gumam Leeteuk pelan. "Satu perasaan yang merupakan pembunuh yang paling keji di dunia ini…."

Semuanya hanya terdiam, membuat hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti ruang tamu itu. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tentang kekejian perang yang mulai menyelimuti mereka semua yang terlibat di dalamnya….

* * *

><p>Donghae menghela napas saat dia menyandarkan diri di gerbang depan akademi, merasakan dingin batu bata di punggungnya. Dia mengusap rambutnya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang kegelapan malam yang mulai berganti fajar di hadapannya.<p>

_Namja_ tampan berambut hitam seleher itu menggosok matanya yang terasa sakit sejenak saat sinar matahari yang mulai muncul dari balik kegelapan malam menusuk matanya. Sebagai seorang _vampire_, sinar matahari memang terasa menyakitkan di tubuhnya (meski tentu tidak mematikan).

"Kenapa…semuanya harus seperti ini?" gumam Donghae pelan. "Kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini?"

Dia…di antara semua _vampire_ yang dekat dengan Siwon, mungkin dia tidak sedekat Kibum, Heechul, Hankyung, ataupun Kyuhyun tapi mengenai kepekaannya pada perasaan Siwon, dia yang mungkin paling memahami perasaan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu di atas semuanya (mungkin karena memang pada dasarnya Donghae adalah orang sensitif yang sangat peka pada kesedihan dan perasaan orang lain).

Karena itu Donghae sangat mengerti…seberapa besar kesedihan Siwon sekarang. _Namjachingu_ yang paling disayanginya di atas segalanya menjadi orang yang mengkhianatinya begitu saja…tentu saja Siwon akan sakit hati dan terluka. Dan rasanya melihat Siwon yang seperti itu….

"Kau bersimpati padanya? Bersimpati pada adikku yang manis dan sombong itu?" bisik seseorang di belakang Donghae tepat di telinga _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu, bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggang _namja_ tampan itu.

Donghae, secara refleks, langsung mencekal lengan seseorang di pinggangnya itu dan berbalik, membuat dirinya langsung berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang ada di belakangnya. Napas _namja_ tampan itu langsung tercekat dan tubuhnya membatu seketika saat dia melihat Zhou Mi berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Z…Zhou Mi-_ssi_…" gumam Donghae pelan. "Ke…kenapa…?"

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Zhou Mi menyambung perkataan Donghae. _Namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang pucat pasi seperti kertas di hadapannya itu. "Menurutmu kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Donghae hanya bisa terpaku menghadapi Zhou Mi yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Sebelumnya, dia tidak terlalu merasakan aura menekan Zhou Mi, karena memang saat itu tujuan Zhou Mi adalah Kibum, bukan dirinya. Karena itu saat itu meski ada perasaan tidak nyaman tapi dia tidak terlalu mencemaskan dirinya, tapi sekarang….

Aura gelap yang menekan penuh ancaman jelas sekali terasa di tubuh Donghae, membuat tubuh _namja_ tampan berambut hitam seleher itu gemetar ketakutan. Aura itu jelas sekali berusaha menekannya, membuatnya tunduk pada Zhou Mi. Takut…hanya itu perasaan yang bisa Donghae rasakan saat dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Zhou Mi, dan menjadi mangsa yang sama sekali tidak bisa melawan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu.

"Lee Donghae…_dongsaeng_ kesayangan Siwon selain Kui Xian…" gumam Zhou Mi sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Zhou Mi mengamati Donghae dari kepala sampai kaki sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Kau cukup manis juga…."

Zhou Mi mengusap pipi Donghae sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba saja menendang Donghae dengan keras, membuat _namja_ tampan berambut hitam seleher itu terhempas ke pohon di belakangnya. Donghae mengerang kesakitan saat dia merasakan punggungnya yang berhantaman langsung dengan keras dengan batang pohon di belakangnya itu.

"_Dongsaeng_ kesayangan Siwon akan cocok sekali menjadi pion selanjutnya yang kuhancurkan di papan permainanku dengan Siwonnie, kan?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Donghae sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan kesinisan dan kesadisan seorang psikopat. Dia menatap Donghae sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan nada perintah _vampire_ darah murni yang membuat Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolak perkataan Zhou Mi.

"Sekarang tidurlah dengan tenang, Lee Donghae. Biarkan aku membawamu pergi dengan tenang dan menambah rasa menderita Siwon karena kehilangan orang lain yang penting untuknya," kata Zhou Mi. "Dan itu adalah perintah."

Dan Donghae hanya bisa pasrah saat merasakan kelopak matanya yang perlahan-lahan terasa semakin berat dan pandangannya yang menjadi semakin buram dan buram.

'_Siwonnie…Hyukkie…maaf…'_ batin Donghae dengan getir. _'Karena sepertinya aku menyusahkan kalian…lagi. Aku…memang lemah, bukannya melindungi kalian…aku malah membuat kalian menderita…lagi'_

'_Maaf…maafkan aku…Siwonnie…Hyukkie…'_

Dan setelah itu yang dilihat Donghae hanyalah kegelapan….

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi memandang Donghae yang sudah lemas tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan pandangan datar sebelum membungkuk dan mengelus rambut hitam Donghae pelan.<p>

"Orang seperti Siwon…apa pantas kau mengasihani orang seperti dia?" gumam Zhou Mi pelan pada Donghae, meski dia tahu kalau sekarang _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. "Orang yang tega melukai orang lain seenaknya itu tidak pantas dikasihani…."

Zhou Mi tersenyum sebelum melempar Donghae ke bahunya dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan gerbang akademi itu seolah-olah mereka berdua memang tidak pernah ada.

Kecuali sebuah surat yang tersemat di batang pohon yang tadi ditabrak Donghae. Sebuah surat yang menandakan api perang yang semakin kuat berkobar….

* * *

><p>"Hae? Hae, kau dimana? Hae, jawab aku!"<p>

Eunhyuk memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan cemas, berusaha mencari keberadaan _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. Entah kenapa tadi saat dia sedang mengambil mobil mereka tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan aura Donghae tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Bukan hanya itu…entah kenapa bersamaan dengan menghilangnya aura Donghae tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasakan perasaan tidak enak, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Karena itu daritadi dia sudah berusaha mencari Donghae, meski hasilnya nihil.

Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae sekali lagi sebelum berjengit karena sinar matahari yang mulai terbit menerpa tubuhnya. Namja berambut cokelat itu segera menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ yang dipakainya untuk melindunginya dari sengatan matahari fajar itu. Pagi sudah mulai menjelang dan Donghae masih menghilang.

Sebenarnya kemana _namjachingu_nya itu? Se_childish_ apa pun Donghae, _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu tidak pernah pergi seenaknya, apalagi tanpa memberitahu Eunhyuk. Sejak kecil selalu begitu….

Sejak kecil, Eunhyuk merasa kalau dia harus melindungi Donghae. Persetan dengan kenyataan kalau _namja_ itu sekarang lebih tinggi dan terkesan lebih tampan dan dewasa darinya (dan menyebalkannya, dia juga menjadi '_seme_'nya), di mata Eunhyuk sampai kapan pun Donghae hanyalah anak kecil yang _childish_, lembut…dan hangat.

Cahaya hangat yang menghangatkan Eunhyuk…memberikannya alasan untuk hidup dan tertawa.

Eunhyuk diadopsi oleh keluarga Donghae setelah orangtuanya tewas dihukum mati oleh senat _vampire_ karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat akibat kedua orangtuanya membantu Zhou Mi untuk membunuh keluarga Choi. Setiap harinya menerima label 'anak pengkhianat' yang selalu diucapkan padanya terus-menerus dari semua orang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak dingin. Dia tidak percaya dengan kehangatan dan tempat damai yang nyaman, baginya semua itu hanya tipuan, ilusi konyol membuai yang bodoh. Di dunia ini yang penting baginya hanyalah dirinya sendiri, karena orang lainpun membuang dan menghinanya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa dipercaya oleh Eunhyuk, karena semua orang yang ditemuinyapun tidak ada yang mau mempercayainya.

Kecuali keluarga Lee…terutama Donghae.

Donghae adalah orang pertama yang mau tersenyum padanya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, anak kecil itu selalu mau berbicara padanya, tertawa padanya, memeluknya…. Untuk pertama kalinya Eunhyuk merasa hangat. Saat Eunhyuk bertanya kepada _namja_ berambut hitam itu apa alasan dia berbuat sejauh itu (karena jujur saja dia bingung kenapa Donghae mau berteman dengannya, yang jelas-jelas adalah anak pengkhianat sampai seperti itu), jawaban yang diberikan _namja_ berambut hitam itu membuat Eunhyuk bahagia. Begitu bahagianya…hingga saat itu juga dia merasa tak ingin kehilangan Donghae.

"_Anak pengkhianat bukan berarti pengkhianat, kan? Lagipula…apa pun yang terjadi aku percaya pada Hyukkie! Hyukkie…begitu baik dan hangat. Hyukkie bukan tipe orang yang akan mengkhianati orang lain tanpa alasan. Aku percaya kalau Hyukkie tidak akan pernah mengkhianati orang lain! Aku…Hyukkie bukan pengkhianat…bagiku Hyukkie adalah cahayaku…orang yang paling kupercaya di dunia ini!"_

Kepercayaan yang begitu besar…kepercayaan yang begitu tulus…itulah pertama kalinya Eunhyuk merasakan perasaan hangat dan cinta. Sejak saat itu Eunhyuk bersumpah kalau dia akan selalu melindungi Donghae. Apa pun yang terjadi…dia akan menjaga _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu. Apapun rela dia lakukan, meski harus mengkhianati siapapun, membunuh siapapun, menyakiti siapapun, dia akan lakukan dengan senang hati…asalkan Donghae tetap tersenyum di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba mata Eunhyuk menangkap pemandangan sebuah surat yang tertancap di sebuah batang pohon. Eunhyuk segera mengambil surat itu dan mengamati amplopnya. Kosong. Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun orang yang dituju. Eunhyukpun memutuskan membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya, sekedar untuk melihat untuk siapa surat itu ditujukan.

Dan isi surat yang dibacanya langsung membuat wajahnya pucat penuh ketakutan. Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam kertas surat itu dengan kuat, membuat kertas itu kusut di sana-sini.

"Hae…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Tanpa basa-basi _namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi kembali ke mansion Siwon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat dia dan kakak keduanya itu sedang duduk di ruang kerja Siwon sementara yang lainnya masih tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku juga ingin menanyakan itu!" kata Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melepaskan Kibum dari kontrol Zhou Mi-_hyung_? Entah Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sendiri yang melepaskannya atau aku harus membunuhnya!"

"_Hyung_ akan membunuh _gege_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" tanya Siwon pada adiknya itu. "Karena kau terlalu sayang padanya. Dari dulu selalu begitu…kau lebih suka bermanja-manja padanya daripada denganku…."

"_Gege_…dia…dulu dia begitu hangat…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram kemeja hitam yang dipakainya. "Dan aku ingin percaya kalau sekarangpun dia tetap hangat…. Kuakui aku ingin _gege_ kembali tapi kalau memang…semua itu tidak mungkin…."

Kesunyian dan ketenangan di ruang kerja Siwon langsung hancur saat tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk berlari masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa permisi atau bahkan mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Siwon baru saja ingin menegur Eunhyuk atas tindakannya yang 'kurang sopan' itu tapi _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu segera memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang terlihat panik dan kacau, bahkan kalau boleh berkata dia terlihat murka.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. _Namja_ maniak _game_ itu langsung berjengit saat dia melihat Eunhyuk melotot marah padanya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram kemeja _namja_ maniak _game_ itu.

"Semua ini gara-gara _namjachingu_mu!" seru Eunhyuk marah. "Seandainya…seandainya Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak ada…semua ini tidak akan jadi begini! Tanggung jawab! Kembalikan Hae padaku! Kembalikan Hae!"

"_Hyung_, ada apa denganmu?" seru Siwon. Eunhyuk selama ini dikenal sebagai _namja_ yang baik. Meski dingin, dia tidak pernah menyalahkan Sungmin atas apa pun yang terjadi dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja sikap Eunhyuk yang tadinya begitu bersahabat pada Sungmin langsung berubah menjadi sikap penuh kebencian. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kakak kalian berdua! Si bedebah Zhou Mi itu!" bentak Eunhyuk marah pada Siwon. Sepertinya _namja_ berambut cokelat itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan status Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan _vampire_ darah murni dan notabene derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya karena kalau dia peduli dia tidak akan berani membentak kedua _namja_ itu. "Kakak kalian berdua itu menculik Hae!"

Suasana sunyi langsung terjadi di ruangan kantor itu. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan terkejut sementara Siwon menatap _namja_ berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin Zhou Mi-_hyung_ menculik Donghae?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa surat ini tidak cukup menjelaskan itu?" seru Eunhyuk sambil menghempaskan surat yang tadi dilihatnya ke atas meja Siwon. "Surat ini jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau bedebah itu menculik Hae!"

Siwon segera membaca surat itu dengan seksama sementara Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Lalu apa hubungan Donghae-_hyung_ dengan Sungmin-_hyung_? Yang menculik Donghae-_hyung_ adalah Zhou Mi-_ge_ bukan Su―"

"Tapi _namjachingu_mu itu alasan dia menculik Hae!" bentak Eunhyuk tajam pada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ maniak _game_ itu bungkam seketika. "Karena surat sial itu jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau ingin Hae kembali maka kita harus memberikan Sungmin padanya."

Dan perkataan Eunhyuk langsung membuat Kyuhyun membatu seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Horeee~akhirnya bisa nyelesain chapter ini lumayan cepat~**

**Hohoho…minggu ini saya sedang bahagia~semua mv yang sudah diincar sejak lama akhirnya dapat semua~ Opera Suju, Tarantallegra Junsu-oppa, The Chaser Infinite, Twinkle TaTiSeo…SAYA BAHAGIAAA~apalagi Opera sama The Chaser! OMG Kyuhyun-oppa ama Sunggyu-oppa cakep banget di mv itu~apalagi keduanya auranya rada mysterious (lagu Opera emang udah lagu yang rada dark karena kesannya benar-benar kayak 'Phantom of the Opera' banget, dan untuk Sunggyu-oppa…OMG, dia jalan dengan santainya di hadapan mobil Myungsoo-oppa yang udah kebalik! Kesannya dia kayak habis ngebunuh Myungsoo-oppa aja!)! Pengen banget culik mereka untuk dijadikan suami saya~ -ditamparSungminamaWoohyun- dan…Baekhyun-oppa ama Kai di mv Twinkle TaTiSeo tetep~cakep ya (meski cuma nampang muka sekilas doang, sih) emang mereka berdua pantes banget jadi calon suami yang kesekian-digamparExotic-**

**Oke, lupakan perkataan (baca: fangirlingan) saya yang gak penting di atas itu dan kembali fokus…**

**Pokoknya again~aku perlu minta maaf meski kali ini kayaknya maafnya buat para Honeys and Elfishy karena buat Zhou Mi begitu jahat dan Donghae…jadi korban Zhou Mi yang berikutnya. Oke, mungkin rada gak tepat sih milih Donghae jadi korban Zhou Mi habis…please, dia seme Hyukkie-oppa! (meski jadi uke juga pernah) Tapi…saya punya alasan sendiri buat jadiin Donghae korban Zhou Mi ketimbang Eunhyuk, dan buat para Elf pasti tahu apa alasan saya! Tapi kalau gak tau saya bakal kasih tahu di chapter selanjutnya….**

**Oke, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang sudah berlanjut selama ini! Apalagi buat para readers yang rela biasnya saya siksa di fic ini, makasih banget! –manaadayangrela—dihajarELF- pokoknya buat yang biasnya saya siksa di fic ini sekarang dan seterusnya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya –bungkuk2-**

**Seperti biasa, special thanks to:**

**Hyeri| yolyol| kyumin forever| melly| creaamypeachELF| Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki| Keys47| WhiteViolin| lee kyuzha| wonniebummie| kyurin minnie| GyuMaeMin| anon| desysaranghaesuju| Kim Ayuni Lee| MissBabyKyu| Saeko Hichoru| Bunny Ming| shin ah gi| ChoiEunJoon| Ticia| Ggogabang**

**Karena mau mereview fic saya hingga saat ini! Saya sangat bahagia mengetahui kalau fanfic ini masih punya pembaca setia yang mau membaca fanfic ini dari dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya! Again, thank you so much! Review kalian sangat berarti besar untuk saya! Terima kasih banyak semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hmmm…" gumam Donghae pelan saat dia akhirnya bisa membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Pandangannya yang awalnya buram akhirnya mulai semakin menjelas dan menjelas. Matanya, yang akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyerang matanya tadi, langsung terbelalak saat dia menyadari kondisinya sekarang.

Tangannya terikat dengan borgol (yang konyolnya, Hae sadari adalah borgol yang biasa dipakai oleh para _vampire_ _hunter_ sehingga mustahil untuk mematahkannya untuk melepaskan diri) di kepala ranjang yang didudukinya. _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu menengok ke sana kemari untuk mempelajari situasi dan keadaannya sekarang sehingga dia dengan cepat bisa mengambil kesimpulan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya (yang meski konyol satu-satunya yang paling masuk akal).

Zhou Mi sukses menculiknya.

Donghae menghembuskan napas lelah. Entah bagaimana dia bisa membayangkan betapa murkanya Eunhyuk kalau _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu mengetahui kalau Donghae diculik oleh Zhou Mi. Ya…semoga saja dia tidak akan mengamuk pada Siwon karena dirinya diculik oleh kakak yang jelas-jelas menganggap Siwon musuhnya dan notabene adalah alasannya untuk menculik Donghae.

Tapi kalau memikirkan sifat Eunhyuk sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara di ambang pintu. Donghae segera menengok ke arah pintu di sebelahnya dan melihat seorang _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang yang tersenyum padanya. Sekali lihat, Donghae langsung tahu siapa _namja_ itu.

"Henry…" gumam Donghae pelan. Ya, tidak diragukan lagi, _namja_ di hadapannya ini pasti adalah Lee Henry, _namjachingu_ Zhou Mi dan adik bungsu Sungmin, putra bungsu keluarga Lee yang terkenal di dunia _vampire_ _hunter_.

"Aku sangat tersanjung kau mengetahui namaku," kata Henry sambil berjalan memasuki kamar tempat Donghae berada. "Karena jujur saja, aku ini kan tidak terlalu terkenal di dunia _vampire_."

Donghae mendengus mendengar perkataan Henry. Seorang _namja_ yang menjadi _namjachingu_ seorang putra keluarga _vampire_ darah murni terkuat, putra bungsu keluarga _vampire_ _hunter_ terkuat, penyebab tewasnya dua keluarga itu secara tragis…kalau sampai mengatakan tidak terkenal, 100% itu bohong besar. Penipuan mentah-mentah!

"Baiklah, mungkin aku cukup terkenal," kata Henry sambil menghela napas begitu melihat reaksi Donghae. "Tapi masalah aku terkejut kau tahu namaku itu serius karena keluarga Lee adalah pendukung keluarga Choi sejak lama! Ah, mungkin kau tahu karena orangtua _namjachingu_mu berkhianat dan…"

"Jangan mengatakan keluarga Hyukkie pengkhianat!" seru Donghae keras pada Henry. "Seandainya _namjachingu_mu tidak pernah menghasut mereka…."

"Menghasut?" tanya Henry dengan nada seolah-olah Donghae sedang mengatakan lelucon padanya. "_Gege_ tidak pernah menghasut mereka. Mereka yang berlutut merangkak menjilat sepatu _gege_ seperti anjing untuk membunuh keluarga Choi. _Vampire_…semua diri mereka hanyalah penjilat yang rela melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan rasa respek _vampire_ darah murni, melakukan apa pun untuk _vampire_ darah murni untuk memuaskan nafsu pribadi mereka…." Henry memandang Donghae dengan tajam dan dingin. "Penjahat yang kejam…"

Donghae terdiam mendengar perkataan Henry. Jujur, dia tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan _namja_ berambut cokelat terang itu karena dalam satu sudut hatinya dia mengakui kalau itu adalah kebenaran. Bahkan dirinya…memang pada awalnya mendekati Siwon untuk kepentingan keluarganya. Hanya setelah akrab dan mengetahui diri Siwonlah, Donghae memutuskan untuk bersikap baik kepada Siwon sesuai keinginannya sendiri, bukan untuk keluarganya ataupun untuk mendapat akses dan informasi untuk balas dendam pada Zhou Mi atas perbuatannya yang membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan keluarga.

"…Seperti manusia…" gumam Henry pelan. Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Henry langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi tertunduk untuk kembali memandang _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu. "…Sama-sama makhluk yang hanya memikirkan ego nafsu pribadi mereka sesukanya…."

Pandangan yang kosong, pandangan yang terlihat sedih dan hampa…. Donghae segera memandang Henry dengan tatapan penuh simpati. Dia tahu...betapa dalam luka yang sudah ditorehkan oleh orangtua Siwon dan orangtua Henry sendiri kepada _namja_ manis itu. Luka yang seharusnya tidak dikenal oleh anak seperti Henry, terlebih dalam usia yang begitu muda seperti saat itu. Luka dalam itulah yang sekarang memicu perang yang kejam ini….

Hanya karena perasaan sakit hati yang terjadi karena keegoisan pribadi dua pasang orangtua yang dipaksakan pada dua orang yang menentangnya mati-matian….

"Lalu…kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Donghae pada Henry yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Ingin mengejekku? Menghinaku? Menertawakanku? Atau malah…ingin melukaiku?"

"Tidak, kok," kata Henry sambil tersenyum. "Aku bosan ditinggal sendirian di sini selama Mimi-_ge_ pergi dan mumpung kau ada di sini…." Henry segera berjalan hingga dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu.

"…Maukah menjadi temanku untuk berbicara dan menghabiskan waktu?" tanya Henry pelan.

Donghae memandang _namja_ berambut cokelat di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang kentara sekali menyiratkan kalau dia bertanya-tanya apa _namja_ di hadapannya itu masih waras. Bayangkan saja, mengajak berteman seorang sandera yang menjadi musuh _namjachingu_ sendiri? Mungkin Henry adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

"Ah, melihat pandanganmu yang seperti itu pasti di dalam pikiranmu itu kau mengira aku gila, kan?" kata Henry setelah melihat pandangan Donghae. "Tapi…kupikir di antara para pengikut Siwon-_hyung_, kau adalah satu-satunya yang paling bisa diajak bicara dan paling peka pada orang lain. Karena itu aku meminta Zhou Mi-_ge_ untuk membawamu ke sini agar aku bisa mengajakmu bicara, agar kau sedikitnya bisa mengerti kenapa Zhou Mi-_ge_ bisa menjadi jahat di matamu tapi begitu baik di mataku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae pelan. "Apa itu perlu? Di tengah perang konyol seperti ini kurasa sesuatu yang bernama bicara tidak akan menolong banyak, Henry."

"Mungkin tanpa kau ketahui itu akan menolong banyak," kata Henry sambil tersenyum. "Karena semua ini hanya bermula dari satu hal, perbedaan sudut pandang dan kurangnya bicara. Seandainya…kita semua bicara dan mengerti semua sudut pandang orang di dunia ini, maka sesuatu yang bernama perang itu tidak akan ada karena dari semua pengertian itu…akan ada rasa toleransi untuk orang lain…. Tidak akan ada yang namanya perang karena ego…seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini…."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae pelan. "Kenapa kau perlu memikirkan sesuatu sampai sejauh itu? Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak ingin perang ini terjadi?"

"Karena aku memang tidak mau perang ini terjadi…" gumam Henry pelan. "Aku tidak ingin _gege_ membunuh keluarganya…."

Donghae memandang Henry dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau jawaban seperti itulah yang akan terlontar keluar dari bibir _namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu. Bayangkan saja, dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin perang ini terjadi padahal dia menginginkan perang ini ada supaya Sungmin menderita. Dia bilang tidak ingin Zhou Mi membunuh tapi dia mengharapkan Zhou Mi membunuh, atau setidaknya melukai Sungmin, kakaknya. Kontradiktif sekali perkataannya.

"Ah, kuharap kau tidak salah mengartikan perkataanku," kata Henry pada Donghae saat _namja_ manis itu sadar dan paham akan kebisuan _namja_ tampan berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal meminta _gege_ membuat Sungmin-_hyung_ menderita! Aku membencinya, dari kecil sampai sekarang, aku sangat membenci Sungmin-_hyung_! Aku tidak akan menganggap keinginannku melihat Sungmin-_hyung_ menderita sebagai suatu kesalahan karena memang itulah keinginanku!"

Donghae semakin bingung mendengar perkataan _namja_ manis di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi…keluargaku dan _gege_ berbeda," kata Henry sambil tersenyum sedih. "Sementara keluargaku dibangun di atas kebencian, sakit hati, rasa iri, dan kesedihan, keluarga _gege_ dibangun dengan tawa, rasa sayang, rasa cinta, kehangatan, dan kebahagiaan. Aku…sadar bahkan sampai sekarang sebenarnya _gege_ masih menyayangi Kui Xian-_ge_, yah…aku tidak yakin dengan Siwon-_hyung_, tapi aku yakin kalau dia masih menyayangi Kui Xian-_ge_." Henry menghembuskan napas lelah dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin _gege_ menyesal…melukai orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini hanya karena aku. _Gege_…selama ini menderita karena aku, terluka karena aku. Aku…ingin…meski sedikit saja…ada orang lain yang _gege_ sayangi di dunia ini yang bisa mengerti dia. Kui Xian-_ge_…dia tidak akan melukai Mimi-_ge_…karena aku tahu kalau Kui Xian-_ge_ itu baik…tapi…cintanya pada Sungmin-_hyung_…mungkin akan membutakan dia sebentar lagi seperti halnya Mimi-_ge_. Jadi aku ingin ada yang menghentikan mereka…kalau seadainya mereka berdua berperang dan saling melukai di tengah perang ini hanya karena kami…." Henry tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintai Mimi-_ge_…aku ingin dia bahagia, bukan terluka karena rasa bersalah."

Donghae terdiam mendengar perkataan _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang di hadapannya itu. Sungguh sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata seperti itu yang akan terucap dari bibir Henry. Kata-kata penuh rasa cinta dan peduli…benar-benar penuh pengertian dan kesetiaan.

Sesuatu yang memang menunjukkan pada Donghae betapa _namja_ manis di hadapannya itu begitu mencintai Zhou Mi. begitu mencintainya…hingga bahkan dia harus mengakui kalau rasanya begitu kejam mencoba memisahkan cinta sekuat dan setulus ini hanya karena sebuah perbedaan status yang sebenarnya begitu sepele.

Mungkin…dia bisa mencoba mengerti…dan seperti yang dikatakan Henry, mengubah segalanya dari peperangan penuh darah menjadi kedamaian yang menenangkan.

"Ceritakan saja apa pun yang kau inginkan…" gumam Donghae pelan. "Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya…masa lalumu dan Sungmin-_hyung_, masa lalu Siwonnie dan Zhou Mi-_ssi_…semua yang tidak kuketahui. Berikan aku sudut pandang lain untuk kulihat dan kumengerti…."

_Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu segera memandang Henry dengan tatapan datar, meski kini mata itu mulai dibayang-bayangi kepedulian dan simpati. "Dan mungkin aku bisa mengerti…kenapa perang ini harus berhenti…."

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak setuju! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan setuju! Berani menyerahkan Sungmin-<em>hyung<em> pada Mimi-_ge_, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Suasana di ruang kerja Siwon itu sudah bisa disamakan dengan neraka saking panas dan tegangnya atmosfer di sana. Eunhyuk, yang benar-benar tidak mempedulikan apapun selain keselamatan Donghae saat itu, sama sekali tidak ragu-ragu untuk meminta (lebih tepatnya memaksa) Kyuhyun untuk menyerahkan Sungmin pada Zhou Mi. Hal itu tentu saja berakhir dengan penolakan mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun, karena _namja_ maniak _game_ itu tahu pasti menyerahkan Sungmin pada Zhou Mi sama saja mengijinkan Zhou Mi untuk membunuh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dan itu tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang akan pernah dia biarkan terjadi.

Dan karena itulah dua _namja_ itu saling berteriak dan memaki tanpa henti selama dua jam terakhir, membuat Siwon yang terperangkap di tengah dua _namja_ yang sedang murka itu pun tidak bisa menghentikan mereka berdua, sekalipun kedudukan dan statusnya (sebagai _vampire_ darah murni dan kakak Kyuhyun) sebenarnya lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua dan notabene pasti akan bisa membuat kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu diam seketika.

"Jadi maksudmu kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Hae sekarang? Kurang ajar! Hae itu selama ini menyayangimu dan sekarang kau menganggapnya tidak ada? Apa di duniamu itu hanya ada Sungmin? Kalau tidak ada Hae, saat ini kau sudah tidak bisa berdiri di sini lagi, tahu! Sadar dirilah sedikit, Kyuhyun!" bentak Eunhyuk keras pada _namja_ maniak _game_ itu.

Untuk masalah Eunhyuk, Siwon sangat mengerti betapa kalut dan murka _namja_ berambut cokelat itu sekarang. Bagaimanapun yang diculik itu _namjachingu_nya, orang yang disayanginya di atas segalanya. Karena itulah bagi Eunhyuk, menyerahkan Sungmin tidak berarti apa pun, asalkan ada jaminan Donghae akan kembali dan selamat ke pelukannya. Siwon mengerti perasaan Eunhyuk karena itulah yang dia rasakan saat Kibum diculik, bahkan sampai detik ini, kemarahan Siwon pada _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu masih ada (selain karena Kibum terluka juga karena Zhou Mi yang mengendalikan tubuhnya) dan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu harus mengakui di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, dia juga sebenarnya sama sekali tidak akan ragu untuk menyerahkan Sungmin seandainya balasannya adalah Zhou Mi melepaskan kontrol dirinya pada Kibum.

Tapi di lain sisi….

"Bukannya aku tidak peduli pada Donghae-_hyung_ tapi realistislah _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun. "Apa kau pikir dengan menyerahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ semua ini selesai? Oke, aku akui Sungmin-_hyung_ adalah pokok permasalahan di sini, dia yang diminta Mimi-_ge_ tapi target utama _gege_ adalah Siwon-_hyung_! Tak ada artinya menyerahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ pada _gege_ kalau akhirnya toh _gege_ akan memburu entah siapa lagi di sini! Bagiku menyerahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ sedikitpun tidak berguna, Eunhyuk-_hyung_! Untuk apa menyerahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ dan mungkin membunuhnya kalau toh akhirnya _gege_ akan tetap mendatangi Siwon-_hyung_? Dan kemungkinan menyerahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ malah merugikan, karena Kangin-_hyung_ dan Yesung-_hyung_ yang murka bisa membalik pihak _hunter_ yang mendukung kita jadi melawan kita semua sebagai musuh!"

Untuk masalah adiknya ini pun, Siwon harus mengakui kalau Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin hanya target Henry tapi dirinya adalah target utama Zhou Mi. memang kehilangan Sungmin tidak akan berarti besar untuk menghentikan perang ini karena selama Zhou Mi masih berniat membuatnya menderita, maka menyerahkan Sungmin atau tidak sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya, karena toh masih ada dia yang akan diburu Zhou Mi dan seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, memberikan Sungmin pada Zhou Mi secara sukarela kemungkinan besar akan dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan besar oleh para _hunter_ dan jelas akan membuat mereka dianggap musuh. Yah…seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, menyerahkan Sungmin sebenarnya jauh lebih banyak merugikannya daripada untungnya.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Kau mau aku cuma diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa sementara Hae mungkin disiksa oleh kakakmu entah di mana? Dia itu _namjachingu_ku, Kyu! Aku…aku…" Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, sampai membuat kuku-kukunya tertancap di tangannya. "…Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hae dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuknya…."

Kyuhyun ikut terdiam dan mengigit kukunya dengan kesal sambil memandang keluar jendela, di mana pemandangan taman tempat dia biasa bermain dengan kakak-kakaknya dulu menyambutnya. Dia tahu ini pilihan sulit, tidak menyerahkan Sungmin, Donghae kemungkinan akan dibunuh, menyerahkan Sungmin, kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan dibunuh (kalau tidak oleh Zhou Mi maka oleh para _hunter_ yang murka akan kehilangan Sungmin). Ini benar-benar masalah kalah-kalah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, dan tidak ada yang bisa ditolak.

"…Bagaimana kalau menggunakan umpan orang lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian _gege_ sementara kita menyelamatkan Hae-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya itu.

"Zhou Mi-_hyung_ tidak bodoh, Kyu, kemungkinan besar dia akan tahu kalau yang kita serahkan bukan Sungmin dan itu malah akan memperparah keadaan Donghae," kata Siwon. "Selain itu kurasa tidak semudah itu untuk menyelamatkan Donghae karena yah…namanya sandera…apa akan dibiarkan saja? Pasti dia dijaga ketat, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Karena itu kita harus menyerahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ padanya!" kata Eunhyuk. "Sungmin juga bukan orang lemah, kan? Kalau untuk sekedar mengalahkan seorang manusia lemah semacam Henry…."

"Tapi manusia lemah itu adiknya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Kurasa dia tidak akan tega mengacungkan pistol pada adiknya sendiri, jadi…" Kyuhyun membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara, karena dia tahu baik Siwon maupun Eunhyuk pasti sudah mengerti apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

Di tengah kesunyian di ruangan itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ketiga _vampire_ itu langsung menoleh dan mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat Sungmin berdiri dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

"Su…Sungmin-_hyung_…."

"Aku sudah mendengar semua hal yang kalian diskusikan," kata Sungmin dengan nada datar sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Siwon ke arah ketiga _vampire_ yang sekarang terdiam itu. "Dan harus kukatakan kalau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu tolong jangan berbicara dengan suara keras seperti itu. Bentakan kalian berdua…." _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. "Terdengar sampai ke luar."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu masalahnya, maka aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan masalah ini panjang lebar padamu," Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan datar. "Karena itu sekarang aku meminta padamu dengan sangat, Sungmin-_ssi_, maukah kau pergi menyerahkan diri ke Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan biarkan Hae kembali padaku? Kurasa menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela masih jauh lebih baik daripada aku yang menyeretmu ke sana." Nada bicara yang dingin dari bibir _namja_ berambut cokelat itu jelas sekali menunjukkan kalau dia masih marah pada Sungmin dan sedikitpun tidak peduli dengan nasib _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu di tangan Zhou Mi.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_!" tegur Kyuhyun keras pada _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. _Namja_ maniak _game_ itu memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan. Tatapan _namja_ maniak _game_ itu seolah-olah menjanjikan kalau dia akan membunuh Eunhyuk karena _namja_ berambut cokelat itu berani mengusulkan hal seperti 'misi bunuh diri' seperti itu pada _namjachingu_ tercintanya.

"Apa?" seru Eunhyuk kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah tahu kalau mustahil mengelabui Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan mencoba menyelamatkan Hae, kan? Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menyerahkan Sungmin-_ssi_! Lagipula kenyataan bukan kalau Henry mengincar Sungmin-_ssi_? Bukankah lebih baik menyerahkan Sungmin-_ssi_ kepadanya dan menghindari peperangan yang tidak perlu daripada membiarkan dia mendatangi kita dan melukai entah siapa lagi dalam prosesnya, iya kan?"

Dan saat itulah kesabaran Kyuhyun (yang sebenarnya dari awal sudah tergolong tipis itu) menguap habis. _Namja_ maniak _game_ itu menggeram marah sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk, siap mendaratkan tamparan keras ke arah _namja_ berambut cokelat itu.

"Kyu!" seru Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan adik bungsunya yang terangkat itu. "Tenangkan dirimu, Kyu. Jangan melakukan kekerasan yang tidak perlu. Eunhyuk-_hyung_ hanya panik karena keadaan Donghae, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!" Siwon memandang ke arah Eunhyuk yang hanya balas memandang dua _vampire_ darah murni di hadapannya dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, Siwon," kata Eunhyuk dingin. "Karena semua yang kukatakan tadi kenyataan."

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan gigi menahan amarah. Dia meronta-ronta di pegangan kakaknya. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu supaya dia bisa menghajar Eunhyuk atas sikap dan perkataannya yang dia anggap sudah kelewatan itu. "Lepaskan aku _hyung_…" geram Kyuhyun tajam pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kyu…" gumam Siwon pelan pada adik bungsunya itu. Dia tahu kemurkaan adiknya itu sekarang bukan main-main. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu tahu pasti seandainya dilepaskan, _namja_ maniak _game_ itu benar-benar akan membunuh Eunhyuk dengan sadis dalam kemarahan yang membabi buta.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Kyuhyun keras pada kakaknya itu dengan penuh kemarahan. "BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR―"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" seru Sungmin kesal pada ketiga _vampire_ lain di ruangan itu. "JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN SESUATU MENGENAI DIRIKU TANPA SEIJINKU!"

Ketiga _vampire_ di ruangan itu langsung memandang _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Eunhyuk dengan pandangan dingin penuh kemarahan, Kyuhyun dengan pandangan marah bercampur kekhawatiran, dan Siwon dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Siwon datar sambil tetap memegang tubuh Kyuhyun erat untuk menghindarkan adik bungsunya itu menghajar Eunhyuk dengan membabi buta. "Karena jujur saja, semua ini pangkal masalah dan solusi penyelesaiannya adalah keputusanmu."

"Aku tahu…" gumam Sungmin pelan. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali mengangkatnya dan memandang ketiga _vampire_ lain di ruangan itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh tekad. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat Zhou Mi."

"Aku tidak setuju, _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun seketika. "Seandainya kau pergi ke sana…"

"Aku…selama ini terus dan terus melarikan diri, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. "Aku terus lari dan lari karena takut dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau Henry membenciku tapi…sekarang aku sadar aku tidak bisa lagi terus berlari dari kenyataan. Aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau Henry membenciku dan mengobarkan api perang ini karena aku, bukannya malah menolak kenyataan dan lari."

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. Selain karena perkataan _namja_ manis itu tidak bisa dibantah entah kenapa tekad yang terkandung di perkataan Sungmin membuat mereka semua tidak bisa membantah dan berkata apa-apa.

"Sekarang aku sadar…lari malah akan memperburuk keadaan dan tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Aku harus menghadapi kenyataan ini dengan tegar dan menyelesaikannya atau aku akan terus terjebak dalam ketakutanku sendiri seumur hidupku dan aku tidak mau itu." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk dengan pandangan penuh tekad. "Karena itu aku tidak akan lari lagi. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

* * *

><p>Donghae terdiam mendengar perkataan dan cerita Henry. Yah…cerita <em>namja<em> manis berambut cokelat terang itu memang selama ini jauh dari pemikirannya. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir kalau yang salah adalah kedua belah pihak keluarga Choi, orangtua Zhou Mi yang tidak mau mengerti perasaan anak mereka dan Zhou Mi yang meski sudah tahu kalau Henry adalah calon tabu untuk menjadi pasangan hidup tapi tetap bersikeras untuk memilih Henry…selama ini dia selalu berpikir kalau mereka semua bersalah tapi kalau dipikir lagi…dengan persepsi yang berbeda seperti sekarang….

"Karena…kurang pengertian…akan kesepian dan kesendirian dirimu," gumam Donghae pelan.

"Ya," kata Henry yang duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku…selama ini selalu sendirian, seperti makhluk yang terkekang dalam sangkar. Mimi-_ge_ adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku keluar dari sangkar itu dan melangkah melihat dunia luar di baliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya…aku bisa merasakan apa itu 'keterikatan'. Aku…tidak pernah menyesal menerima cinta Mimi-_ge_, tapi…akhir yang kutunggu, akhir yang kuinginkan…semua itu tidak bisa terlaksana karena orangtua _gege_ dan keluargaku sendiri. Karena dendam…aku dan Mimi-_ge_ tidak bisa menghentikan diri kami untuk membunuh keluarga kami sendiri untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang kami inginkan. Mungkin itu kejam dan egois, tapi…." _Namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu segera menoleh ke arah _namja_ tampan berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya."

Henry tersenyum dan mengusap rambut dan pipi Donghae pelan. "Beritahu aku Donghae-_hyung_…apa kau juga…benci dan dendam padaku dan _gege_? Seperti yang kau katakan, karena keinginan bodoh kami, _namjachingu_mu kehilangan orangtua dan menderita karena disebut 'anak pengkhianat' setiap harinya. Apa kau ingin balas dendam pada kami juga untuk itu…."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "…Mungkin ini dosa…untuk diriku sendiri dan Hyukkie…tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi…mau bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku tidak bisa merasa keinginanmu itu sebagai sesuatu yang salah, meski sebenarnya tindakanmu dan Zhou Mi-_ssi_ juga tak bisa kubenarkan. "

"Benarkah?" tanya Henry sambil tersenyum. "Itu sama saja dengan pengkhianatan pada _namjachingu_mu tercinta, karena aku tahu pasti Eunhyuk-_hyung_ pasti membenci _gege_ dengan sangat dalam."

"Karena itu aku mengatakan aku berdosa…" kata Donghae pada Henry sambil tersenyum sedih. "Tapi aku…bukan Hyukkie. Yang terluka akibat Zhou Mi-_ssi_ bukan aku tapi Hyukkie, dan karena itu kebencian diriku ini ada hanya karena Hyukkie. Aku hanya ikut membenci Zhou Mi-_ssi_ karena melihat Hyukkie yang selama ini menderita karena tindakan _namjachingu_mu itu… tapi…tetap saja kebencianku bukan sesuatu yang berakar kuat seperti kebencian di diri Hyukkie."

"Kau…serius mengatakan kau mencintai Eunhyuk-_hyung_?" tanya Henry. "Karena begitu mudahnya menghapus kebencianmu padaku dan _gege_ hanya dengan sebuah cerita yang mungkin saja kukarang untuk menarik simpatimu?"

"Kau tidak mengarangnya, kan? Aku bisa merasakannya kalau yang kau beritahukan padaku itu…semuanya adalah kenyataan," kata Donghae pelan. "Dan tentang cintaku pada Hyukkie…tolong jangan pernah ragukan itu. Perasaan cintaku pada Hyukkie terikat dalam diriku, dalam tiap gerakku, tiap napasku, tiap detak jantungku…. Perasaan cinta itu tertanam begitu dalam sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu sedalam apa. Dan karena perasaan cinta ini ada aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu yang mencintai Zhou Mi-_ssi_ begitu dalam karena aku tahu…perasaanmu pada Zhou Mi-_ssi_ pasti sedalam perasaan cintaku pada Hyukkie."

Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku tidak salah meminta Mimi-_ge_ membawamu ke sini, kau memang orang yang paling bisa diajak bicara di antara semua pengikut Siwon-_hyung_ yang berpikiran kaku itu." _Namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu mencondongkan kepalanya sejenak dan mencium pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih…karena sudah mau mengerti diriku dan Mimi-_ge_…" bisik Henry pelan pada _namja_ tampan berambut hitam di hadapannya itu.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Donghae pelan pada Henry. _Namja_ manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu.

"Kau bilang seandainya semua orang mau mengerti perasaan dan sudut pandang orang lain maka sesuatu bernama perang itu tidak akan ada," kata Donghae. "Kenapa kau dan Sungmin-_hyung_ sendiri tidak mencoba untuk bicara dan saling mengerti perasaan kalian masing-masing?"

"Karena dia tidak mau mengerti," kata Henry pelan. "Dari kecil aku selalu mengulurkan tangan meminta tolong padanya tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia menyambutnya. Sungmin-_hyung_…aku akan katakan dia itu naïf, merasa begitu mudah untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Sekarangpun begitu…dia tidak pernah mengerti aku. Aku tahu dia terluka, aku tahu dia sakit hati tapi dia tak pernah menyadari sesakit apa hatiku dulu, sedalam apa lukaku dulu, sampai sekarang dia tidak mau mengerti. Dia hanya tahu…tak pernah mau mengerti! Dan bagiku itu tidak cukup…hanya sekedar tahu dan merasa bersalah tidak cukup untuk membuatku memaafkannya."

"Kau ingin dia merasakan sakit yang sama, kan? Ingin setidaknya matanya terbuka dengan duniamu dan membuatnya bisa memperlakukanmu dengan selayaknya?" kata Donghae pelan.

Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau maaf kosong dari bibirnya. Aku ingin maaf yang sungguh-sungguh, yang tulus, hingga terkesan seperti sumpah. Aku ingin, kalau memang bisa, dia memperlakukanku seperti Mimi-_ge_ memperlakukan Kui Xian-_ge_, penuh rasa sayang dan cinta, bukan pengabaian dan acuh seperti dulu. Aku ingin kami berdua sama-sama terluka sehingga sudut pandang dan duniaku dulu bisa terlihat dan dirasakan olehnya. Dan mungkin…jika aku bisa memaafkannya…semuanya bisa dimulai dari nol lagi."

"Dia tidak akan mengerti sesakit apa dirimu dulu, Henry…" kata Donghae pada _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu. "Karena kau tidak pernah menjelaskan semua itu padanya."

"Karena itu aku menjelaskan padanya dengan membuat dia merasakannya," kata Henry pada _namja_ tampan berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. "Karena aku lelah untuk mencoba menjelaskan dengan bicara dan sekedar memperlihatkannya dan hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri tanpa reaksi apapun yang berarti dari Sungmin-_hyung_. Hanya dengan begini…hanya dengan membuat Sungmin-_hyung_ merasakan sesakit apa diriku dulu, semua ini bisa selesai. Kuakui ini cara kejam dan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan, tapi bagiku ini…satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

"Bisakah aku mengusulkan satu cara lagi untuk mengakhiri sakit hati, luka, dan dendam yang selama ini terjadi antara kau dan Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Donghae pada Henry. _Namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu hanya memandangi _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan kosong penuh kebingungan sesaat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bicaralah padanya," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Kau dan Sungmin-_hyung_ bukan lagi anak-anak. Kalian sudah dewasa dan notabene pemikiran dan perasaan kalian sudah berubah dari saat kalian anak-anak. Sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Sungmin-_hyung_ saat kecil mungkin sekarang sudah dia pahami dengan sangat detil. Mungkin kau bisa coba bicara lagi dengannya sebagai keluarga. Buat dia mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu dulu dan apa yang ingin kau rasakan dan dia lakukan untukmu. Mungkin dia memang masih naïf, tapi dia pasti sudah lebih dewasa daripada saat dia masih anak-anak dan mungkin lebih bisa memandang dan menerima sudut pandangmu daripada dulu."

Henry terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama setelah Donghae berbicara. _Namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Entahlah, _hyung_…kesannya bagiku Sungmin-_hyung_ yang dulu dan sekarang tak banyak berbeda, dan aku tetap merasa kalau setidaknya dia harus merasakan perasaan sakit hatiku untuk membuatnya mengerti aku."

Donghae hanya diam mendengar balasan _namja_ manis itu.

"Tapi…" Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Donghae. _Namja_ manis itu berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu dan memandang Donghae dari balik bahunya dengan tatapan datar. "…Mungkin aku bisa memikirkan perkataanmu. Kau benar Donghae-_hyung_, aku dan dia bukan anak-anak lagi dan mungkin membuat kami berdua lebih dewasa dan bijak dalam memandang sesuatu," kata _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu sebelum berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di ruangan itu.

Donghae tersenyum saat dia bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat di dalam dadanya.

Perasaan hangat bernama 'harapan'. Harapan kalau perang berdarah ini akan selesai sebentar lagi…dalam kedamaian dan ketenangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, chapter selanjutnya selesai~ adakah yang menanti chapter ini? –lambailambai-**

**Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, saya minta maaf~karena telat update! Alasannya seperti biasa sebagai mahasiswa saya sibuk ngerjain tugas-tugas ujian akhir kampus saya jadi gak ada waktu ngetik dan…I think you all know what happen next –PLAK-**

**Okay~dengan gini alasan kenapa Hae-oppa yang diculik dan bukannya Hyukkie-oppa yang notabene uke udah terjawab kan? Yap, itu semua murni karena Hyukkie-oppa ga bakal peduli sedikitpun ama Sungmin-oppa asalkan Hae-oppa selamat dan balik ke dia! Oke ini emang terkesan egois banget sih, tapi aku pernah baca fakta (meski sebenarnya aku gak yakin juga) tentang Hyukkie-oppa kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang lebih milih cewenya daripada sahabatnya, so~jelas dong dia bakal dengan egoisnya lebih mikirin nasib Hae-oppa yang notabene namjachingunya tercinta daripada Sungmin-oppa! Kalau Hae-oppa kan masih ada peduli-peduli dikitlah ama Sungmin mungkin~**

**And again~aku perlu minta maaf, dan kali ini giliran pumpkins dan Jewels soalnya aku ngebikin Hyukkie-oppa begitu 'sadis' ama Sungmin-oppa dan Sungmin-oppa terasa… 'ngenes' (?) tapi alasannya sudah kukatakan di atas jadi jangan marah lagi ya~ -puppyeyes-**

**Oke, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang sudah berlanjut selama ini! Apalagi buat para readers yang rela biasnya saya siksa di fic ini, makasih banget! –manaadayangrela—dihajarELF- pokoknya buat yang biasnya saya siksa di fic ini sekarang dan seterusnya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya –bungkuk2-**

**Dan buat Park Min Ah CloudsFishy yang nanya apa ini ff yaoi…yap, ini ff sho-ai (karena kurasa sih gak ada konten rate M yang membuat ini tergolong yaoi) soalnya entah kenapa saya ga sreg bikin ff straight ato GS soalnya saya merasa kalau saya bikin GS saya gak menghargai mereka yang jelas-jelas namja (meski sering banget mereka pentas jadi cewek dan…Sungmin-oppa memang manis banget jadi namja ataupun yeoja!). I hope that will not make you disappointed, okay?**

**Seperti biasa, special thanks to:**

**creaamypeachELF| puthri mala99| MinaHhaeElf| Desysaranghaesuju| kyumin forever| yolyol| lee kyuzha| GyuMaeMin| Keys47| wonniebummie| Hyeri| Sparkling pumpkin| Evilkyu Vee| LJ| Kim Ayuni Lee| Ggogabang| Bunny Ming| Enno KimLee| park min young| Ticia| MissBabyKyu| ChoiEunJoon| qq| arisujati| Park Min Ah CloudsFishy**

**Karena mau mereview fic saya hingga saat ini! Saya sangat bahagia mengetahui kalau fanfic ini masih punya pembaca setia yang mau membaca fanfic ini dari dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya! Again, thank you so much! Review kalian sangat berarti besar untuk saya! Terima kasih banyak semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu nota dari saya kali ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

Hankyung membolak balik buku yang ada di hadapannya tanpa minat sebelum menghela napas dan menutup buku itu dan menambahkannya di tumpukan buku yang ada di sebelahnya. Bola matanya segera menatap tumpukan buku yang berserakan di hadapannya itu sebelum menggigit bibirnya dan kembali meraih sebuah buku lainnya dan membukanya.

Bukan saatnya dia bersantai…dia harus menemukan segera menemukan hal yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Meski harus mengobrak-abrik seisi perpustakaan Siwon yang penuh dengan ribuan buku ini, meski harus mengorbankan jadwal makan dan tidurnya hingga tubuhnya menjerit kelelahan sekalipun dan meski kini tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sudah tidak meminum darah dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan kondisi tubuh kelelahan seperti ini dia tidak bisa berhenti….

Dia harus menemukan cara untuk melepaskan Kibum dari Zhou Mi tanpa melukai keduanya sedikitpun…dan menyelesaikann perang ini tanpa satu pun pihak yang terluka karenanya….

Karena dia tidak pernah menginginkan peperangan terjadi dari awalnya….

Ya, berbeda dengan Heechul yang selalu bertindak dengan emosi (dan sepertinya emosi _namja_ cantik itu malah bertambah setelah tahu kalau adiknya menjadi korban), yang sebenarnya sesuai sekali dengan sikap sangar dan sadis _namja_ cantik itu, Hankyung bukanlah orang seperti Heechul. Dia adalah orang yang selalu dididik untuk menyeimbangkan pikiran dan emosinya semenjak kecil membuatnya selalu bisa berpikir menggunakan nalarnya sekalipun emosinya naik. Dan karena itu…meskipun marah sekalipun, Hankyung masih bisa berpikir jernih dan logis tanpa membiarkan emosi menguasainya, bagaimanapun lahir di kalangan keluarga _vampire_ yang bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ keluarga Choi bertahun-tahun, dia sudah mengerti sejak kecil…kalau emosi yang berlebihan dalam sebuah pertarungan hanya akan membawa kerugian pada diri sendiri.

Dan karena itu dia bisa berpikir dengan tenang tanpa rasa marah dan benci sedikitpun pada _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu…dan memikirkan apa perasaan dan alasan logis bagi Zhou Mi untuk melakukan semua ini pada Kibum…dan Siwon….

Dan sekejam apa pun dia pada Heechul, Siwon, dan Kibum dengan berpikir seperti ini…dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sedikitpun dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau alasan Zhou Mi itu…salah.

Bagaimanapun…cinta itu mengalahkan segalanya. Cinta itu selalu berarti apa pun bagi orang yang merasakannya, terutama oleh orang yang merasa kalau cinta yang mereka rasakan adalah cinta sejati, yang harus abadi untuk selamanya. Rasa posesif karena cinta akan selalu ada…menguasai hati semua orang…hingga setidaknya ajal yang tidak bisa dihindari memisahkan mereka….

Sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa berlaku untuk _vampire_….

_Vampire_ adalah makhluk yang hidup dan berjalan mengitari dunia dalam waktu yang lama, bahkan mencapai keabadian. Dalam waktu selama itu…ajal apa yang bisa mereka pikirkan untuk memisahkan mereka dari perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan pada seseorang yang begitu mereka cintai dari lubuk hati yang terdalam? _Vampire_ tidak pernah mengenal ajal…apalagi darah murni yang memiliki darah paling tinggi dari jajaran _vampire_. Ajal adalah sesuatu yang terasa jauh…dan tidak tergapai...dan bahkan para _vampire_ kadang tidak pernah memikirkan apa itu ajal….

Tak ada namanya 'cinta sejati hingga ajal memisahkan mereka' bagi _vampire_. Ajal hanya berarti dua bagi monster yang meminum darah seperti mereka…bunuh diri…atau dibunuh dan alasan yang mana pun…bukanlah karena sesuatu yang bisa diterima dengan senang hati. Kedua alasan itu hanyalah keputusasaan…keputusasaan atas kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga…. Kehilangan alasan hidup karena kehilangan cinta saat kau hidup dalam keabadian yang menekan dan membelenggumu dalam kesepian selama berabad-abad…hal itu tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dirasakan siapapun…oleh _vampire_ manapun, bahkan _vampire_ yang paling ingin hidup sendiri sekalipun…dan itulah biasanya alasan yang paling banyak mendorong para _vampire_ untuk balas dendam dan memulai perang atau bunuh diri…karena kehilangan cinta mereka dan menjadi gila karena kesendirian yang menghantui mereka selama bertahun-tahun atau mungkin bahkan berabad-abad dan Hankyung masih tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan mereka, sesalah apa pun perbuatan mereka semua….

Karena kesepian itu…menakutkan. Hankyung memang tidak pernah mengerti seberapa menakutkan kesepian dan kesendirian itu karena dia beruntung selalu memiliki Heechul yang menemaninya sejak kecil. _Namja_ cantik itu selalu mengekornya kemana-mana dan selalu menemani Hankyung semenjak kecil dan karena itu jujur saja…dia tidak mengenal apa itu kesepian dan kesendirian.

Tapi…sekarang melihat sendiri seberapa kerasnya seorang _vampire_ berusaha keras mempertahankan cintanya seperti Zhou Mi mempertahankan cintanya pada Henry, matanya terbuka kalau kesepian itu memang bukanlah hal yang ingin dirasakan oleh siapapun. Dia seperti bisa mengerti…maksud perkataan Siwon dulu…saat orangtuanya sudah meninggal…dan Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu sendirian untuk hidup di dunia mereka masing-masing.

"_Vampire darah murni itu tidak selamanya bahagia, hyung…."_

Dan karena itulah Hankyung daripada merasa benci pada _namja_ berambut merah itu karena memperlakukan Kibum seolah-olah dia hanyalah pion lemah yang bisa dibuang setelah tugasnya selesai dia…malah merasa kasihan pada Zhou Mi.

Bagaimanapun…cinta _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu pada Henry bukanlah kepalsuan. Perasaan itu nyata…dan Zhou Mi membutuhkan _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu untuk menemaninya melewati hari-hari panjang yang seolah tak berujung di hadapannya. Hidup sendirian dan terperangkap dalam perasaan cinta gelap yang mengekang saat kau kehilangan alasanmu untuk hidup…siapa yang mau merasakan perasaan terperangkap seperti itu? Tidak akan ada yang mau.

Dan karena itulah…dia juga tidak akan membiarkan Siwon merasakan hal yang sama dengan kehilangan Kibum dari sisinya….

"Hannie?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu perpustakaan itu segera menyadarkan Hankyung dari lamunannya. _Namja_ China berambut hitam itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran demi lembaran buku yang tengah dibacanya dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Heechul yang berjalan memasuki perpustakaan sambil menutup pintu besar di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibum-_ah_?" tanya Hankyung sambil membalikkan arah kursi yang didudukinya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Heechul yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Dia memang masih pucat, tapi kurasa itu hanya karena dia banyak pikiran dan _stress_. Siwon juga masih memberikan asupan darah untuknya jadi kurasa kita tidak harus khawatir dia akan mengamuk karena haus darah, asal dia cukup tidur dan makan kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Heechul. "Tapi kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi sih…karena sekarang dia tambah tertekan gara-gara Donghae ikut hilang tapi siapa sih yang tidak _stress_ di rumah ini sekarang?"

Hankyung hanya menggumam pelan sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lembaran demi lembaran buku yang berada di tangannya. _Namja_ China itu kembali fokus dalam bacaannya hingga dia sadar kalau daritadi Heechul memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang terasa…entahlah, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan arti tatapan _namja_ cantik itu padanya.

"Ada apa, Chullie?" tanya Hankyung sambil menutup buku di tangannya dan meletakkannya di tumpukan yang ada di meja. "Ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Heechul hanya mengangkat wajah Hankyung dan memandang mata _namja_ China itu dengan tatapan _intens_. "Matamu sudah luar biasa merah, Hannie, bahkan darahpun kalah merah mungkin…" kata Heechul sambil memiringkan kepala _namja_ China itu untuk memandang dua bola mata yang berwarna merah pekat itu. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk minum tablet pagi ini kan? Apa kau meminumnya?"

Hankyung hanya menggigit bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan _namja_ cantik di hadapannya. Dia…jujur saja dia sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan _namja_ cantik itu pagi ini. Rasa haus darah yang luar biasa dan juga faktor kelelahan membuat rasa hausnya semakin bertambah setiap harinya dan yah…memang ini salahnya… bukannya mengobatinya dengan tablet sedikit demi sedikit dari dulu, dia malah menumpuk rasa haus darah ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama dengan tubuh yang lelah dan bekerja terlalu keras tiap harinya…. Gara-gara rasa haus darah yang parah dan kelelahan dia tahu…tablet sudah tidak cukup untuk meredakan rasa haus darah itu. Insting vampirenya tidak akan menerima tablet itu…tubuhnya pun pasti akan menolak tablet itu sehingga meskipun dia meminum tablet toh rasa haus darah itu tidak akan hilang…setidaknya tidak dalam waktu lama dan akan datang lagi tidak lama kemudian, mungkin dalam intensitas yang lebih parah daripada sebelumnya. Tablet memang memberikan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya tapi tidak memberikan kepuasan sedikitpun untuk insting _vampire_nya yang membutuhkan rasa manis dan hangat akan darah…darah sungguhan yang mengalir dalam nadi manusia…

Dan karena itu sekarang dia membutuhkan darah asli…darah dari _namjachingu_nya…orang yang paling dicintainya…yang kini berada di hadapannya ini….

Tapi…mana mungkin kan dia meminta pada Heechul untuk meminum darahnya saat _namja_ cantik itu sendiri sedang banyak pikiran dan emosi karena semua masalah yang bertubi-tubi datang pada mereka ini? Meminta darah dari Heechul dalam kondisi seperti ini sama saja dengan tidak memperhatikan perasaan _namja_ cantik itu…dan kesannya dia malah memaksa namja cantik itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan…. Heechul sudah terlalu terbebani dengan masalah Siwon, Kibum, dan juga Donghae, dia tidak pantas menambah beban pikiran _namja_ cantik itu lebih banyak dengan masalahnya yang sepele.

"Kau tidak meminumnya, kan?" kata Heechul dengan nada yang jelas sekali memberitahu Hankyung kalau perkataan _namja_ cantik itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. "Kau sadar tidak kalau diteruskan seperti ini tubuhmu itu akan jatuh sakit, hah? Kau itu mengurangi asupan nutrisi yang ditubuhkan tubuhmu, tahu! Kita ini sedang dalam keadaan perang di mana kita harus bertarung sewaktu-waktu apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh ringkih seperti manula ini?! Aku jamin berjalan pun kau pasti tidak bisa!" Heechul segera membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakainya, menunjukkan lehernya yang putih jenjang di depan mata Hankyung sebelum menggores lehernya membuat darah segera mengalir dari lehernya yang jenjang. "Yah…kalau keadaanmu seperti ini tablet juga tidak akan berguna jadi…."

Tanpa aba-aba sedikipun, Hankyung segera berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan mendorong Heechul menjauh dari tubuhnya, hampir saja membuat _namja_ cantik itu terjatuh sebelum melangkah pergi. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan minum tablet seka—"

Dan tanpa aba-aba juga Heechul langsung meraih tangan Hankyung dan menggengam tangan _namja_ China itu dengan erat, hingga Hankyung sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman _namja_ cantik itu. "Chullie…" kata Hankyung pelan.

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan banyak alasan! Dengarkan aku sekarang,Tan Hangeng!" seru Heechul dengan tegas, membuat Hankyung langsung membatu seketika. Nada Heechul benar-benar penuh kemarahan, jelas sekali _namja_ cantik itu murka. Dari dulu _namja_ cantik itu memang paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang melarikan diri dari pembicaraan serius, apalagi kalau itu dirinya.

"Berbalik dan pandang aku!" perintah Heechul sekali lagi, membuat Hankyung akhirnya berbalik dan menatap _namja_ cantik yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. Heechul memandang Hankyung dengan penuh kemarahan sebelum tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk leher _namja_ China itu dan mencium bibir _namja_ China itu dengan brutal dan penuh nafsu.

Hankyung langsung terbelalak saat dia merasakan bibir Heechul menyentuh bibirnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin berontak tapi tubuhnya yang lelah dan rasa haus darah yang dia rasakan membuat dia tidak punya tenaga sedikitpun untuk melawan _namja_ cantik di hadapannya itu. Heechul segera membuka bibir Hankyung dengan lidahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut _namja_ China itu, memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Dan saat itulah Hankyung merasakan rasa darah di mulutnya, darah yang disalurkan Heechul dari mulut ke mulut lewat ciuman mereka berdua. Merasakan rasa darah itu menuruni tenggorokannya yang kering tentu saja langsung membuat nafsu _namja_ China itu akan darah semaking meningkat. Hankyung semakin gencar berontak di pelukan Heechul tapi tentu saja tubuhnya yang masih lemah ditambah dengan insting _vampire_nya yang makin membutuhkan darah membuatnya tidak punya tenaga apa pun untuk melepaskan diri dari _namja_ cantik itu.

Heechul masih gencar menyalurkan darahnya yang telah dia kumpulkan di mulutnya ke mulut Hankyung melalui ciuman panas mereka berdua. Heechul masih mengeksplorasi mulut _namja_ China itu sejenak sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menjilat darahnya yang mengalir dari sudut mulut Hankyung. Dia memandang _namjachingu_nya itu dan tersenyum melihat nafsu akan darah yang membayangi mata Hankyung yang semakin terlihat merah.

"Kau ingin darah kan, Hannie?" kata Heechul sambil menyeringai. "Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati, kok, tidak usah memaksakan diri begitu."

Pikiran Hankyung sudah tertutup oleh nafsunya akan darah. _Namja_ China itu hanya mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Heechul dengan erat sebelum menjilat leher _namja_ cantik itu seperti seseorang yang menemukan _oasis_ yang teduh setelah sudah tidak minum berhari-hari di tengah padang pasir yang sangat panas. _Namja_ China itu segera membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam mengkilat sebelum akhirnya menancapkan taring itu di leher _namja_ cantik di pelukannya dan meminum darah Heechul yang mengalir memasuki mulutnya dengan rakus.

Heechul hanya diam merasakan darahnya yang dihisap dari tubuhnya dengan rakus oleh Hankyung. "Ya…lepaskan semua naluri _vampire_mu, Hannie…" bisik Heechul pelan. "Aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini…dirimu yang kehilangan kendali akan dirimu yang selama ini kau kontrol mati-matian. Dan mengetahui hanya aku yang bisa membuat kendali dirimu menghilang…membuatku senang. Itu membuktikan kalau kau…memang milikku, Hannie…untuk selamanya…."

'_Jujur saja aku takut…saat kau menolak darahku…berpikir kalau tidak lagi membutuhkanku…' _pikir Heechul dalam hatinya sambil memandangi Hankyung.

Heechul hanya mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Hankyung sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai perpustakaan, membuat keduanya jatuh tumpang tindih di lantai perpustakaan, dengan Hankyung yang masih meminum darah Heechul dengan rakus.

Rasa takut yang besar akan kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai…Heechul mengerti sekali betapa besar rasa takut itu sebenarnya. Karena meski tidak pernah dikatakan dia takut Hankyung akan pergi meninggalkannya sewaktu-waktu.

Bagaimanapun cerita cinta dan hubungan mereka bukanlah rasa cinta yang dirasakan dari kecil dan terpupuk semakin kuat semakin lamanya. Dia dan Hankyung ditunangkan sejak kecil karena _namja_ China itu selalu menjaganya sebagai sahabat. Heechul, meski tahu kalau Hankyung mencintainya…merasakan sendiri perasaan _namja_ China itu di dalam darahnya yang dia minum…tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan kalau mungkin…mungkin…bagi Hankyung mencintainya hanyalah sebuah kewajiban dan suatu hari nanti…mungkin _namja_ China itu akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih dia cinta...dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh…bukan karena paksaan atau keharusan…..

Dan dia tidak mau itu…. Dia tidak mau siapapun mengambil _namja_ China itu dari sisinya. Dia akan melakukan apapun, meski harus menghancurkan dunia dan membunuh siapapun asalkan Hankyung tetap ada di sisinya.

"Kurasa…aku bisa mengerti…perasaan Zhou Mi sekarang…" gumam Heechul pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Perasaannya yang tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya..hingga bisa dan bersedia membunuh semua orang yang menghalanginya."

Hankyung hanya diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya di leher Heechul dan menjilat darah yang mengalir di leher _namja_ cantik itu sebelum memandang Heechul yang berada di bawahnya dengan matanya yang sudah kembali berubah warna menjadi cokelat gelap dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir…" kata Hankyung pelan. "Aku tidak mencintaimu itu karena itu adalah sebuah keharusan atau apa pun…." _Namja_ China itu segera mengangkat tangannya dan menelusuri pipi Heechul dengan jari jemarinya. "Aku mencintaimu murni karena aku menginginkannya. Aku mencintaimu…dari dulu hingga selamanya…."

Heechul tertegun sejenak sebelum dia tersenyum. "Memang seharusnya begitu kan, China oleng? Bagaimanapun kau itu milikku, Hannie…dan harus tetap menjadi milikku sampai kapanpun…."

Dan mereka pun segera mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman lembut penuh rasa cinta…cinta yang selalu mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain….

* * *

><p>"Sungmin-<em>hyung<em>, aku serius! Aku tidak bisa setuju dengan keputusanmu untuk pergi ke tempat Mimi-_ge_!" seru Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini sibuk mengisi peluru di pistolnya dan menyiapkan amunisi lain yang mungkin dia butuhkan. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup, _hyung_!"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada dingin pada Kyuhyun. "Itu bukan urusanmu, itu adalah keputusanku dan pilihanku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur untuk menghentikanku, dan aku juga tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

"Sungmin-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku _namjachingu_mu! Aku punya hak untuk—"

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin keluargamu utuh kembali, Kyu!" bentak Sungmin sambil berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku juga ingin kembali dengan Henry!"

Kyuhyun langsung bungkam seketika mendengar perkataan namja manis bermata kelinci di hadapannya itu.

"Henry itu adalah adikku! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku mengetahui adikku itu jadi seperti ini karena aku?! Dia menderita di rumah kami dan aku sedikitpun tidak menyadarinya! Aku…jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan dia yang lari ke tempat Zhou Mi…karena dia memang kehilangan segalanya karena aku," gumam Sungmin pelan. "Rasa cinta orang tua…rasa hormat semua _hunter_ lain…rasa sayang seorang kakak…dia kehilangan semuanya karena aku. Bisakah kau menyebut aku sebagai kakak yang baik karena itu? Aku bukan kakak yang baik, Kyu! Dan aku…merasa bersalah karena itu, sangat bersalah hingga rasanya sesak, Kyu. Rasa bersalah ini menakutkan…membebaniku…aku takut dengan rasa bersalah ini! Aku ingin minta maaf, selalu ingin minta maaf dan sekarang…saat kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya itu ada…akan kulakukan apa pun agar dia bisa memaafkanku…."

"Meski Henry akan meminta nyawa _hyung_ sekalipun?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Meski Henry meminta kau menyerahkan jantungmu padanya sekalipun kau akan melakukannya? Kau akan membiarkan dirimu menjadi abu di hadapannya asalkan dia yang memintanya?!"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela kaca besar kamar Kyuhyun, memandangi rembulan yang bersinar redup, yang perlahan-lahan tertutup oleh awan gelap berwarna hitam. Perkataan Henry sebelum dia meninggalkan akademi terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sungmin….

_"Benci sudah bukan sebuah kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang kurasakan padamu," desis Henry dingin. "Aku muak padamu!"_

_"Sekarang kau baru sadar kakak sebrengsek apa dirimu itu selama ini? Bodoh! Dimana mata dan hatimu saat aku bersamamu selama delapan tahun di rumah kita? Dimana kau saat aku masih hidup bersamamu sebagai adikmu? Dimana kau saat kita masih berbagi orangtua dan segalanya? Kau membuangku, __hyung__! Kau menganggapku tidak ada!"_

_"Kau tahu sesuatu __hyung__…" bisik Henry pelan. "Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu…appa dan umma sudah mentah-mentah membuangku dan menganggapku tidak ada karena ada kau. Sementara kau bermain di luar dan diberikan segalanya aku harus terkurung di rumah dan menghadapi caci maki dan hinaan mereka. Saat kau dimanja dengan begitu muluk aku dibuang dengan begitu keji. Saat kau tertawa di luar aku selalu menangis di tempat tidurku. Saat kau dipeluk dengan hangat aku dipukuli dengan kejam. Kau tidak tahu semua itu kan? Kau buta dengan semua itu, kan?" Henry tertawa masam. "Kau…tidak pernah menyadari itu kan?"_

Ya…sedikitpun dia tidak pernah mengerti dan menyadari penderitaan dan luka yang dirasakan Henry. Dia terlalu larut dalam dunianya yang penuh kebahagiaan. Dia yang selalu dimanja…selalu disayangi…membuatnya terlena. Sedikitpun dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau Henry menderita…karena selama ini dia selalu mengira dia memberikan rasa sayang yang cukup pada adiknya itu, kalau orang tua mereka menyayangi adiknya itu seperti mereka menyayanginya, dan mengira kalau adiknya itu bahagia. Pemikiran naïf itu adalah pemikiran yang mungkin akan selalu dia pikirkan dan percaya…seandainya kejadian berdarah itu…seandainya pandangan dingin penuh kebencian adiknya itu tidak menyadarkannya….

Adiknya itu pantas untuk bahagia, dan Sungmin menyadari meski kebahagiaan itu bersama seorang _vampire_ sekalipun, meski kebahagiaan adiknya itu diberikan oleh Zhou Mi setidaknya _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu memberikan adiknya itu kebahagiaan yang selama ini adiknya cari dan inginkan. Zhou Mi adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan adiknya yang masih ada di dunia ini…selain kematiannya. Dia tak pantas merenggut kebahagiaan Henry…apa pun alasannya, meski untuk Kyuhyun sekalipun, dia tak pantas untuk terus egois dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan adiknya itu lagi. Dia…sudah terlalu banyak kebahagiaan adiknya itu yang dia renggut dari tangan adiknya. Sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan dan luka yang dia berikan pada adiknya itu dan jika dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan…meski hanya satu saja pada Henry maka tanpa ragu…dia akan melakukannya….

Meski harus memberikan nyawanya sekalipun….

Dia memandang pemandangan taman dari jendela besar di hadapan mereka sebelum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan berbalik untuk menghadap _namja_ penggila _game_ itu sambil tersenyum sedih, penuh dengan kegetiran dan kepahitan tapi meski begitu…Kyuhyun bisa melihat tekad dan keinginan yang kuat dari sorot mata Sungmin. "…Ya…" bisik Sungmin dengan pelan. "…Meski harus mati sekalipun aku pasti akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini seharusnya Henry dapatkan padanya…."

Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum sedih. "Aku mengerti…" katanya pelan. Dia segera berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu pelan. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang _hyung_ inginkan…meski harus mengantar _hyung_ ke kematian sekalipun…."

Sungmin hanya diam dan membenamkan dirinya di pelukan Kyuhyun, merasakan kehangatan _namja_ tampan penggila _game_ itu. Dia selalu suka…saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini. Setiap kali _namja_ penggila _game_ itu memeluknya dia selalu merasa nyaman…merasa aman, seakan-akan dia pulang…ke rumah yang selalu disukainya di atas segalanya.

Pulang ke tempatnya yang seharusnya…..

"Tapi bukan berarti aku bersedia membiarkan dewa kematian mengambil _hyung_ semudah itu…" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dengan pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa kalau tenaganya mulai menghilang dan dia merasa mengantuk. Perasaan lemas itu membuat Sungmin tersadar kalau Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuatan darah murninya untuk membuat tubuhnya kehilangan tenaganya.

"K…Kyu…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggang dan bahunya, berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan _namja_ penggila _game_ itu tapi Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu, tidak memberikan Sungmin kesempatan sedikitpun untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku tak akan biarkan kau pergi mengantar nyawamu semudah itu, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin yang matanya mulai memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nanar. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk memastikan itu…."

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk memejamkan matanya dan melihat kegelapan….

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini tergeletak lemas tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Dia tersenyum dan mencium dahi Sungmin penuh sayang sebelum menggendong tubuh lemas <em>namja<em> manis bermata kelinci itu dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya.

"Seegois apa pun aku…aku tak bisa melepasmu, tak bisa kehilanganmu," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Kehidupan _vampire_ itu panjang, _hyung_…bagaimana kau mengharapkan aku hidup melewati tahun-tahun panjang menuju keabadian jika kau tak ada di sampingku?"

Dia jadi ingat kata-kata Zhou Mi padanya saat dia masih kecil, saat dia masih begitu lugu untuk mengerti. Kalau dipikir sekarang perkataan Zhou Mi saat itu…sudah menunjukkan betapa kesepian dan sakit dirinya saat dia dipaksa berpisah oleh Henry lalu kenapa…kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyadari rasa sakit itu lebih cepat? Terutama saat dia sadar apa alasan rasa sakit itu sebenarnya?

**FLASHBACK**

_Kyuhyun kecil saat itu sedang asyik duduk di pangkuan Zhou Mi yang sedang membacakan buku cerita untuknya. Namja kecil itu asyik menggelungkan dirinya di pelukan Zhou Mi saat dia mendengarkan cerita yang dibacakan namja jangkung berambut merah itu untuknya. Hari itu umma dan appanya beserta Siwon sedang pergi mengikuti pertemuan dengan senat vampire hingga akhirnya Zhou Mi memutuskan untuk libur dari pekerjaannya untuk menemani Kyuhyun, tahu sekali kalau meski Kyuhyun tidak pernah memprotes kepergian mereka, anak kecil berambut cokelat itu tidak suka ditinggal sendirian._

_Dan karena itu Kyuhyun sangat menghargai keinginan Zhou Mi yang mau menemaninya di rumah hari ini…. Apalagi ditambah sejak pertengkaran hebat di rumah antara orangtuanya dengan Zhou Mi masalah Henry, Zhou Mi menjadi jarang pulang dan jelas membuat Kyuhyun sangat merindukan saat-saat dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Zhou Mi seperti ini._

"_Mimi-ge…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil memandang halaman buku yang ada di tangan kakaknya itu. _

"_Ya, Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum pada adiknya itu._

"_Apa…keabadian itu sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Aku mendengar appa dan umma bilang kalau kau harus berpisah dari Henry karena sebagai vampire yang abadi kau tak mungkin mendampingi dan berdiri di sisinya selamanya. Apa keabadian itu…begitu lama?"_

_Wajah Zhou Mi terlihat berubah sesaat…meski saat itu pikiran anak-anak Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran namja jangkung berambut merah itu, Kyuhyun bisa merasa kalau namja jangkung itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk._

"_Keabadian…bagi manusia seperti Henry memang sesuatu yang terasa jauh, bahkan kesannya seperti sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan tapi bagi vampire seperti kita keabadian…hanyalah waktu yang sebentar," kata Zhou Mi. "Sebenarnya memang dia…tidak bisa bersamaku menjalani keabadian ini selamanya…."_

"_Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya._

"_Umur manusia dan vampire sangat berbeda. Bagi manusia…seratus tahun pun pasti terasa sebagai sesuatu yang begitu lama…bahkan sebuah keajaiban tapi bagi kita…seratus tahun…hanya seperti sesaat, sesuatu yang sangat sebentar. Pemikiran itu membuat manusia…dan vampire memang tidak akan bisa bersama…."_

"_Apa…apa tidak sepi, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Hidup dalam keabadian seperti itu, apa para vampire seperti kita bisa hidup bahagia? Entah bagaimana…mendengar perkataanmu tadi…aku hanya merasa betapa beruntungnya menjadi manusia yang mengenal akhir akan sesuatu."_

_Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Vampire memang adalah makhluk yang tidak mengenal akhir dan mungkin…tidak mengenal akhir tapi…bukan berarti mereka tidak bahagia, Kyu."_

_Kyuhyun hanya menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan polos. "Aku hanya merasa…kau pasti akan kesepian. Keabadian itu…terdengar sangat lama, gege. Bagaimana mungkin…ada seseorang yang bisa menjalani kehidupan selama itu? Hidup selama itu bukankah yang ada nantinya hanya rasa putus asa…karena kehilangan…semuanya? Menyadari…kalau semua orang…hanyalah sesuatu…yang datang dan pergi?"_

_Zhou Mi hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum dia tertawa. "Selama kau punya orang yang kau cintai…keabadian itu hanya waktu yang sebentar, Kui Xian. Sangat sebentar malah. Rasa kesepian itu bisa diobati dan membuat hidupmu terasa sedikit ringan karena vampire memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk saling mencintai, dan mungkin kau akan merasa bahagia karena…kau hidup dalam keabadian." Zhou Mi mengggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membuat anak kecil itu memandang Zhou Mi yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan…sedih? "Karena itu…saat kau punya orang yang kau cintai…jangan pernah lepaskan dia…siapa pun dia…. Meski cinta kalian adalah sebuah kesalahan sekalipun…."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku mengerti maksud perkataanmu, _gege_…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin yang tertidur di ranjang kamarnya. "Dan aku mengerti…betapa takutnya kau kehilangan Henry dan hidup dalam keabadian sendirian. Kesendirian dalam keabadian memang seperti kegelapan tak berujung, sesuatu yang sangat menekan dan memberikan rasa putus asa yang tak berujung, dan aku juga…tak ingin kau merasakan perasaan itu. Tapi aku juga…" air mata menetes dari mata Kyuhyun. "…Tidak bisa hidup sendiri dalam keabadian tanpa Sungmin-_hyung_…dan kurasa Siwon-_hyung_ juga tidak bisa…hidup sendiri tanpa Kibum-_hyung_"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan mengecup dahi Sungmin sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menuju jendela balkon kamarnya dan membukanya, membiarkan angin malam berhembus memasuki kamar tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. "Karena itu tolong…aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini…dalam kebahagiaan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi dari dulu. Aku tidak akan merenggut Henry dari sisimu tapi tolong _gege_…jangan renggut Kibum-_hyung_ dari Siwon-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung_ dariku." Dia menatap rembulan di langit malam dengan pandangan penuh tekad. "Akan kuselesaikan semuanya dengan menyeretmu pulang dan mengembalikan keluarga kita menjadi sesuatu yang seharusnya, sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan dari dulu." Dia mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. "…Sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebagai adikmu…."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari balkon kamarnya dan pergi menghilang di kegelapan malam yang pekat….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Wokeh~akhirnya setelah hampir setahun fic ini saya hiatuskan (atau mungkin emang udah setahun) akhirnya saya bisa update lagi fic ini~ banzai~ -tabur bunga- -ditabok readers-**

**Readers: Thor, ga usah ngelunjak deh, kenapa updatenya lama banget?! **

**Ya...saya tahu kok banyak banget yang nunggu fic ini (percaya ga sih kalau sampai sekarang masih banyak yang nagih kelanjutan fic ini dan itu benar-benar bikin saya bahagia banget karena masih ada yang mau nunggu fic ini meski udah lama banget ga update? Padahal fic ini kayaknya ga bagus-bagus amat sampai perlu ditunggu segitunya sama kalian, maafkan saya dan terima kasih banyak ya -bungkuk-) tapi ya...writer's block! saya ga mau nulis fic asal-asalan karena saya mau para readers senang baca fic saya karena itu perlu waktu lama~banget buat update fic ini. **

**Dan maaf banget~kalau KyuMinnya dikit ya~saya...ehm...kehabisan ide buat bikin interaksi couple ini? -alasan garing banget- -ditendang readers- Serius, entah kenapa KyuMin belakangan ini mesranya kerasa...ehm, kalau saya boleh ngomong...maksa? -dibunuh KyuMin shipper- -oke, ini mungkin cuma saya yang rabun jadi lupakan aja perkataan saya- Pokoknya aku akan berusaha nambahin KyuMin nantinya tapi ngeliat Kyuhyunnya lagi kabur entah kemana tuh kayaknya ga bisa banyak-banyak juga sih...-digeplak readers dan KMS-**

**Ah udahlah, Buat para readers dan para reviewers yang saya ga bisa sebutin satu-satu, saya sangat~berterima kasih dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam karena kalian mau baca dan review fic yang mungkin udah jadi debu di fandom SP ini soalnya udah lama banget ga diupdate. saya juga minta maaf banget sama kalian karena lama banget sampai akhirnya bisa update fic ini! Saya janji akan berusaha update fic ini cepat...kalau keadaan mengizinkan -ditabok-**

**Oke, bagi yang mau baca fic yang sudah ditelantarkan lama~banget ini, saya mohon reviewnya ya? Review itu benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini dan tanda kalau masih ada yang mau baca fic saya (kalau ga ada yang mau review pun ga heran sih wong udah ditelantarin setahun). **

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter~ Bye Bye ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

Kibum menghela napas lelah sambil kembali membaringkan dirinya di kamarnya. Setelah kejadian penculikan Donghae dan Sungmin yang sudah bersedia pergi ke kastil Zhou Mi untuk menyerahkan diri Siwon merasa tidak ada artinya lagi menahan Kibum di ruang bawah tanah karena toh ditahan pun kenyataannya kakanya itu tetap menculik Donghae dan membiarkan Kibum kembali ke kamarnya. Karena itulah sekarang _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu bisa berada di kamarnya, dan konyolnya, tanpa penjagaan.

Tapi dia bisa mengerti…kenapa dia ditinggal sendirian seperti ini. Bagaimanapun sekarang ini semuanya sedang mencemaskan keselamatan _namjachingu_ mereka masing-masing dan pikiran untuk menjaganya tentu saja tidak akan terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Lagipula…saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih sering bersama, begitu juga dengan Heechul dan Hankyung jadi mereka pasti bisa saling melindungi kalau Zhou Mi kembali menguasai tubuhnya dan menyerang mereka. Eunhyuk…_namja_ berambut cokelat tua itu sekarang benar-benar penuh kemurkaan dengan Zhou Mi, sehingga Kibum merasa yakin Eunhyuk tidak akan ragu membunuhnya kalau sedikit saja dia merasakan aura Zhou Mi di tubuhnya dan Siwon….

Siwon…

_Namja_ inilah yang paling dikhawatirkan Kibum. Alasan sebenarnya dia tidak mau sendirian. Dia takut…apa yang akan dilakukan Zhou Mi pada Siwon seandainya _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu? Apa Siwon akan membiarkan saja dia melukai _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu? Atau dia akan melawan dan membela diri? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, menghantuinya, terutama dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan saat pertama kali Zhou Mi mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Dia tidak mau melukai Siwon….

Dia begitu mencintai Siwon, begitu mencintai _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu hingga dia siap melakukan segalanya untuk memastikan keselamatan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu. Dia takut…kalau dia memang adalah orang yang akan mengantarkan Siwon ke kematiannya. Dia tidak mau itu!

Dia lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri daripada melukai Siwon. Tak akan dia biarkan Zhou Mi menjadikan dia algojo Siwon, meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Kibum segera menghela napas lelah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Dia tahu ini benar-benar tindakan yang bodoh. Membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran dengan bebas di sini sama saja dengan membiarkan Zhou Mi berkeliaran dengan bebas di kastil Siwon…ah bukan, _mansion_ keluarga Choi ini tapi dia tidak bisa…terus menerus terkurung di kamar dengan pikiran negatif yang menghantui pemikirannya seperti ini. Dia harus pergi…menenangkan pikirannya, atau dia hanya akan memberikan Zhou Mi akses untuk memasuki pikirannya lebih jauh lagi.

_Namja_ manis berambut hitam itu terus dan terus berjalan hingga dia tiba di koridor _mansion_ yang kosong. Dia memandang lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di sepanjang koridor itu dengan tatapan ketakutan. Entah kenapa…dia merasa kalau lukisan-lukisan itu memandanginya, membisikkan kata 'pengkhianat' terus-menerus di telinganya.

Dia takut….

Dia takut menerima kenyataan kalau dia memang pengkhianat….

Bagaimanapun memang dia yang membunuh para penjaga di pintu mansion, dia yang mengkhianati Siwon, dia…dia memang bersalah tapi dia tidak bisa hidup seperti ini…hidup menanggung beban mengetahui kalau _namjachingu_mu sendiri, orang yang dia cintai di atas segalanya, orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya, adalah orang yang dia khianati di dunia ini.

Pengkhianatan itu…apa pun alasannya…adalah kejam. Bagaimanapun Siwon itu menderita…dia kehilangan adiknya selama sepuluh tahun, kakaknya sendiri membunuh orangtuanya, senat _vampire_ hanya berniat menggunakan kekuasaan dan kekuatannya sebagai darah murni…Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan Siwon kalau _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu berpikir kalau semua orang di dunia ini hanya ingin memperalat dan menggunakannya demi kepentingan mereka sendiri dan Kibum tidak akan menyangkal kalau memang sebagian besar orang di dunia _vampire_ memang hanya berniat memperalat dan mempergunakan Siwon.

Bagaimanapun _vampire_ itu adalah monster…yang hidup dalam keabadian. Hidup dalam waktu yang sangat lama…sangatlah lumrah bagi para _vampire_ untuk menganggap _vampire_ lainnya bukan sebagai seorang individu yang mempunya perasaan tapi hanya sebagai batu pijakan untuk mencapai tempat yang lebih tinggi, batu pijakan untuk memberikan kebahagiaan semu lain dalam kehidupan jangka panjang yang membosankan. Bagi _vampire_…hidup itu hanyalah permainan…yang kalau terlalu lama dijalani hanya akan melahirkan rasa bosan. Manipulasi dan peperangan kekuatan adalah hal biasa…bahkan mutlak untuk terjadi di dunia _vampire_. Kepercayaan…mungkin kata itu sangat sulit untuk ditemukan…apalagi dirasakan oleh para _vampire_. Bagaimanapun cinta yang dirasakan para _vampire_ itu pun sering sekali hanyalah sesuatu yang semu…. Sangat jarang bagi _vampire_ untuk menemukan cinta abadi…jika yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk terus menang dan tidak pernah kalah.

Semua kebusukan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuat Kibum merasa sangatlah wajar kalau Siwon sangat sulit mempercayai orang lain dan begitu seseorang bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan seorang Choi Siwon, kepercayaan itu sangatlah berarti karena Siwon bukanlah seseorang yang akan menaruh kepercayaan pada orang sembarangan. Karena itu…Kibum merasa saat kau bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seorang Choi Siwon kau harus menjaganya…bahkan meski dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun untuk membuat Siwon mengerti kalau dia tidak salah karena telah memberikan kepercayaan itu padamu.

Dan sebagai _namjachingu_ Siwon…dia adalah orang yang paling dipercayai Siwon di atas segalanya. Bagi Kibum…seharusnya dia juga memberikan hal yang sama untuk membalas kepercayaan yang telah diberikan Siwon padanya itu. Tapi dia…malah mengkhianati Siwon dengan begitu mudah, terlepas dari kenyataan kalau itu bukanlah keinginannya.

Apa pantas dirinya menyebut dirinya sebagai _namjachingu_ Siwon? Orang yang mencintai Siwon di atas segalanya, melebihi segalanya, dan dibandingkan siapapun…kalau akhirnya toh dialah yang mengkhianati Siwon dengan kejamnya, tepat di hadapan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu sendiri?

Kibum menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan hembusan angin menyapanya, menerbangkan rambutnya. Angin…yang terasa menyejukkan. Kibum menoleh dan dia melihat kalau dia berada di lorong yang berada di taman luar. _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya sejenak saat sebelum kembali membukanya. Begitu membukanya dia melihat rembulan yang bersinar redup di kegelapan malam, dengan bayang-bayang awan gelap yang menutupinya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Rasa sejuk dari angin malam ini membuatnya tenang…jauh lebih menenangkan daripada kamarnya yang terasa mencekik leher itu.

Tapi saat dia membuka matanya, senyum Kibum langsung terhapus seketika dari wajahnya.

Dia melihat seseorang meloncat turun dari sebuah jendela di sebuah balkon di bagian rumah sayap kiri. Kibum menghitung jumlah jendela dan mengira-ngira ruangan siapa itu sebelum menyadari kalau sosok itu baru meloncat dari kamar Kyuhyun. Wajah Kibum langsung panik, kalau ada orang yang meloncat dari kamar Kyuhyun itu berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan, ada orang yang menyusup dan melukai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin atau Kyuhyun atau Sungmin sendiri (karena hanya ada satu sosok yang meloncat turun dari balkon kamar Kyuhyun) yang menyusup keluar dari mansion. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut dari arah kamar Kyuhyun dan juga tidak ada bau darah dan semacamnya, membuat Kibum ragu kalau ada orang yang menyusup ke dalam kamar mereka.

Kibum segera berlari ke arah sosok yang turun itu. Saat dia cukup dekat dia melihat kalau sosok itu lumayan tinggi dan berambut hitam seleher. Tinggi _namja_ itu cukup tinggi untuk membuat Kibum merasa itu bukan sosok Sungmin berarti hanya satu kemungkinan lagi…

…Kyuhyun….

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" seru Kibum saat dia berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, yang baru saja mendarat dengan mulus di halaman taman mansion hanya memandang Kibum sebelum tersenyum manis.

"Halo, Kibum-_hyung_," katanya dengan santai.

"A…apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kata Kibum. "Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Sendirian? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu? Berbahaya di luar sendirian malam-malam begini, cepat kemba—"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali sekarang…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang pemandangan taman mansion yang terbentang di hadapannya. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat…."

"Ke mana?" seru Kibum. "Aku tidak bisa mengizinkan—"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang sedikitpun tidak disangka oleh Kibum. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu memandang Kibum dengan dingin sebelum mengeluarkan pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kibum.

"K…Kyuhyun-_ah_…."

"Kau ada di sana kan, _gege_?" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis, meski tatapan _namja_ penggila _game_ itu masih dingin bagaikan es. "Kalau kau ada di sana dengarkan aku sekarang juga." Nada suara Kyuhyun begitu dingin…begitu datar…benar-benar seperti berusaha mati-matian menahan amarah. Suara yang begitu menakutkan…membuat Kibum sadar kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya memang bukan lagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sekarang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Choi Kyuhyun, anak terakhir keluarga Choi, pangeran termuda di jajaran _vampire_ darah murni…adik bungsu dari Siwon dan Zhou Mi.

"Aku menolak menyerahkan Sungmin-_hyung_ sebagai barter untuk melepaskan Donghae-_hyung_," kata Kyuhyun dengan dingin. "Meski begitu Sungmin-_hyung_ bersikeras untuk tetap datang ke tempatmu paling lambat besok pagi tapi…mengetahui dia kemungkinan besar toh setelah dia bangun nanti, yang kukira tidak akan lama lagi, dia pasti akan mendatangimu." Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya di pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ yang masih dia arahkan ke arah Kibum. "Siwon-_hyung_ juga begitu. Dia akan mendatangimu bersama dengan Sungmin-_hyung_."

Kibum hanya diam. Dia tahu…Kyuhyun tak bicara padanya. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu tengah berbicara dengan Zhou Mi yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya menggunakan media tubuhnya dan karena itu…dia tidak punya hak untuk ikut camput atau mengomentari perkataan _namja_ penggila _game_ itu (yang Kibum rasa malah seperti memberikan laporan rencana penyerangan mereka pada Zhou Mi alih-alih bicara soal Sungmin) karena perkataan Kyuhyun itu toh tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan datar sebelum sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku…tidak mau menjadi musuhmu, _gege_. Seumur hidupku aku tidak mau melukaimu," bisiknya pelan. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan datang ke tempatmu, malam ini, detik ini juga. Saat pembicaraan kita berakhir aku akan pergi mendatangimu dan menyeretmu pulang untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Siwon-_hyung_ sebagai keluarga karena itu siapkan dirimu dan lepaskan Kibum-_hyung_ dari kontrol tubuhmu!" kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas. "Toh, kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi, kan?"

Mata Kibum langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu berniat pergi mendatangi Zhou Mi? Sendirian? Apa _namja_ penggila _game_ itu sudah gila? Memang Kyuhyun adalah adik yang masih diperlakukan baik oleh Zhou Mi dibandingkan orang-orang lain di dunia ini tapi tetap saja…mendatangi tempat Zhou Mi bersembunyi sendirian, padahal Zhou Mi adalah _vampire_ darah murni dengan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi darinya, pengalaman bertarung Zhou Mi juga jauh lebih banyak daripada Kyuhyun, dan mana mungkin Zhou Mi membiarkan tempatnya bersembunyi tanpa penjagaan, pasti akan banyak sekali _vampire_ (dan kemungkinan besar level E) di sana! Mana mungkin _namja_ penggila _game_ itu punya kesempatan untuk menang kalau dia datang sendirian untuk menghadapi Zhou Mi.

"Kyu…" Kibum baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya saat dia merasakan tiba-tiba saja mulutnya serasa terkunci. Meski ingin membuka mulutnya, meski ingin mengatakan sesuatu sedikitpun dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Dan yang paling mengerikan saat mulutnya berhasil terbuka…suara yang keluar bukanlah suaranya….

Tapi suara Zhou Mi….

"Apa kau yakin Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi yang menggunakan tubuh Kibum dengan nada manis. "Aku tidak akan menyambutmu dengan baik loh."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Kibum dengan tatapan datar sebelum tertawa. "Aku juga tidak perlu sambutan manismu, _gege_. Aku ke sana bukan untuk meminta memanjakanku seperti dulu! Aku ke sana untuk menyeretmu untuk bicara baik-baik pada Siwon-_hyung_!"

Zhou Mi hanya diam dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau memang bersedia datang ke sini aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi. "Saat ini aku sedang tidak ada di tempat yang sama dengan Henry dan Donghae, karena Henry menginginkan dia dan Sungmin untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu jadi kalau kau ingin menemuiku…." Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke suatu arah, membuat Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Di sana dia melihat seekor kelelawar terbang di kegelapan malam, seolah-olah tengah menunggu sesuatu. "Kelelawar itu akan menunjukkan jalan padamu ke tempatku. Ikuti saja dia dan kau pasti bertemu denganku." Zhou Mi tertawa pelan. "Aku menunggumu…."

"Kau akan melepaskan Kibum-_hyung_, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum.

"Ya…sebagai hadiah karena kau mau datang ke sini…akan kuberikan kembali Kibum-_ssi_ pada Siwonnie...toh dia juga tidak akan mundur dari niatnya untuk datang menemuiku nanti, kan? Jadi…tidak apa-apa, akan kulepaskan kendaliku pada Kibum-_ssi_, sesuai keinginanmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum merasa kalau Zhou Mi melepaskan kuasa dirinya atas tubuh _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang lenyap dari pandangannya. Kibum mengelus lehernya sejenak dengan tangan gemetar. Dia…dia sudah mendapatkan kembali kuasa tubuhnya. Zhou Mi memang benar-benar meninggalkan tubuhnya, dan dia sudah benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Tapi Kyuhyun….

Tanpa basa-basi Kibum segera berlari menuju ruangan Siwon. Apa pun yang terjadi, masalah ini tidak boleh menjadi lebih rumit lagi. Masalah ini harus selesai…dengan kebahagiaan untuk semua pihak.

* * *

><p>Siwon memandang kosong kertas-kertas di meja, tepat di hadapannya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi siang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Siwon, terus dan terus bergema…mengingatkan <em>namja<em> bertubuh kekar itu tentang betapa dalamnya rasa sayang Kyuhyun pada Zhou Mi….

_"__Gege__…dia…dulu dia begitu hangat…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram kemeja hitam yang dipakainya. "Dan aku ingin percaya kalau sekarangpun dia tetap hangat…. Kuakui aku ingin __gege__ kembali._

Ya…dari dulu memang Kyuhyun jauh lebih akrab dengan Zhou Mi. Siwon, meski dia juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, memiliki banyak kegiatan dari sekolah, kegiatan OSIS, pesta-pesta _vampire_, _hang_ _out_ dengan teman-temannya dan lain sebagainya, hingga kadang-kadang dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun (meskipun toh setiap kali dia punya waktu untuk adiknya itu, Kyuhyun akan tetap mendatanginya dengan penuh kemanjaaan dan keluguan seorang anak kecil), berbeda dengan Zhou Mi yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan bisa menetapkan waktu libur kapan pun dia mau untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa…topik pembicaraan dan kesukaan…Kyuhyun pun terlihat lebih 'nyambung' saat dia berbicara dengan Zhou Mi, mungkin karena meski usianya jauh lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara jadi ya…Siwon selalu tahu…kalau memang dari dulu Kyuhyun akan mengistimewakan Zhou Mi dibandingkan dirinya…meski sebenarnya dia juga adalah kakak Kyuhyun….

Dan karena itu dia tahu…dibandingkan segalanya…meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya…_namja_ penggila _game_ itu pasti tidak ingin melukai, apalagi membunuh Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun terlalu menyayangi _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu hingga Siwon tahu…kalau dibandingkan melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun pasti lebih memilih untuk melakukan apa pun untuk mengembalikan Zhou Mi ke sisinya tanpa pertumpahan darah yang (bagi Kyuhyun) tidak perlu.

Masalahnya adalah…apa itu mungkin?

Bagaimanapun Zhou Mi menyimpan dendam yang sangat dalam padanya dan Henry juga begitu pada Sungmin. Dendam mereka berdua bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah, karena dendam itu sudah melukai mereka berdua terlalu dalam. Apa mungkin menghilangkan dendam yang sudah mengakar bertahun-tahun dalam kegelapan itu…tanpa pertumpahan darah?

Karena seandainya bisa…Siwon pasti akan melakukannya tanpa ragu demi adik bungsu kesayangannya itu….

Kalau dia boleh jujur, Siwon juga tidak mau berperang…dia tak mau menumpahkan darah, apalagi darah kakaknya sendiri. Dia akui dia memang dendam karena masalah Kibum tapi…

Matanya segera melirik laporan dari Hankyung yang baru saja dia terima tadi, mengenai kondisi Kibum….

"_Dari data yang kutemukan, kontrol tubuh yang dilakukan Zhou Mi-ssi pada Kibummie bukanlah hal permanen. Artinya asalkan Zhou Mi-ssi bersedia melepaskan manteranya, Kibummie akan mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya dengan mudah. Kau tidak perlu membunuh kakakmu itu…" Hankyung tersenyum menatap Siwon. "Terutama karena aku tahu…jauh di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam kau tidak mau melakukannya…."_

Ya…masalah Kibum bisa diselesaikan dengan gampang, bukan masalah yang begitu besar tapi apa Zhou Mi…bersedia melepaskan Kibum dengan cuma-cuma? Bagaimanapun Kibum adalah aset yang berharga dalam pertarungan mereka ini, apa mungkin Zhou Mi akan melepaskan Kibum semudah itu? Tanpa barter atau apa pun?

Lagipula dia tahu…sekarang dia sangat mengerti…apa alasan Zhou Mi berbuat sejauh ini. Dan sedikitpun dia tak punya hak menyalahkan Zhou Mi…karena dia mengakui…kalau dia pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau dirinyalah yang ada di posisi kakaknya itu dulu.

'_Hyungie! Siwon-hyung!'_

Suara anak kecil…suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya dengan manja, nada panggilan yang sangat dia rindukan dari masa lalunya itu membawa mata Siwon menuju dinding kantornya, tempat terpajangnya sebuah foto keluarga. Fotonya bersama orangtuanya, juga bersama Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun…saat mereka masih tertawa bersama…bahagia bersama…tanpa dendam dan benci seperti ini….

Dan mau tidak mau ingatannya kembali ke hari itu…hari di mana Zhou Mi membunuh orangtuanya dengan kejam….

**FLASHBACK**

"_Apa maksud appa mengirim vampire itu ke tempat Henry?" seru Zhou Mi keras sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya, pandangan matanya yang menatap Tuan Choi berkilat penuh kemarahan. "Appa tahu kan seberapapun lemahnya dia dia tetap anak seorang vampire hunter?! Menyerang vampire hunter tanpa peringatan apa pun, apa appa berniat melakukan perang dengan keluarga Lee?"_

"_Perang apa?" tanya Tuan Choi dengan santai. "Aku tidak yakin kalau namjachingumu bahkan dianggap anak oleh mereka."_

_Zhou Mi hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia hanya memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. _

"_Lee Henry tak pernah mendapatkan pengakuan dari asosiasi hunter sebagai seorang vampire hunter. Dia juga tidak mendapatkan jaminan perlindungan dari orangtuanya dengan mengatakan dia adalah anak mereka berdua. Mereka…tak terlalu peduli dengan Henry sepertinya. Maafkan perkataan umma, Zhou Mi tapi sepertinya…namjachingumu itu juga tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya," kata nyonya Choi yang berdiri di samping pintu dengan ekspresi…antara sedih dan bingung. Zhou Mi semakin terpaku mendengar perkataan orangtuanya. Henry…semenderita itu? Berarti selama ini dia…memang tidak punya siapa-siapa?_

"_Jadi mati pun pasti tidak akan ada yang merindukannya," kata Tuan Choi. "Jadi lebih baik aku membunuhnya, kan? Dengan begitu masalahmu juga akan selesai."_

_Zhou Mi hanya diam mendengar perkataan ayahnya tapi kepalan tangan yang mengepal semakin erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya mengatakan dengan jelas kemurkaan yang dirasakan namja jangkung berambut merah itu kepada orangtuanya._

"_Dengan meninggalnya dia kau juga tidak akan bisa lagi menjadikan dia pendamping hidupmu," kata Tuan Choi. "Dengan begitu kau bisa mulai kembali bersosialisasi lagi dan mencari pendamping hidup yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada anak hunter rendahan itu. Aku melakukan ini untukmu juga! Demi kebahagiaanmu juga! Dengan menikahi vampire yang sesuai derajatnya denganmu, kau pasti lebih bisa menjaga nama keluarga kita!"_

_Dan saat itulah kesabaran Zhou Mi (yang sebenarnya daritadi sudah tipis itu) benar-benar menguap sempurna. "Demi aku katamu?" desisnya pelan, membuat tuan dan nyonya Choi segera menatap namja jangkung berambut merah itu dengan tatapan waspada. "Demi aku atau demi diri kalian sendiri?"_

"_Zhou Mi…."_

"_Kalian tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaanku!" seru Zhou Mi keras. "Yang kalian pikirkan hanya bagaimana agar keluarga ini tidak menyimpan aib sedikitpun! Tidak tercemar di mata masyarakat! Kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri?! Apa yang kalian pikirkan soal perasaanku?!" _

"_Zhou Mi…."_

"_Aku menolak!" desis Zhou Mi tajam. "Aku menolak berpisah dari Henry. Apa pun yang terjadi aku tetap akan memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku…mengubahnya jadi vampire kalau perlu…."_

_Tuan Choi memandang tajam namja jangkung berambut merah di hadapannya itu dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain." Pria tampan itu segera mengangkat tangannya dan bersamaan dengan itu, sekumpulan vampire segera muncul di sekeliling mereka berdua dan mengelilingi mereka. "Aku akan membuatmu sadar dengan kekerasan, meski harus mematahkan seluruh tulang di tubuhmu sekalipun."_

_Zhou Mi hanya memandang datar sekumpulan vampire di sekelilingnya sebelum tersenyum sadis. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan apa pun." Namja jangkung berambut merah itu segera memandang ayahnya. "Selain mengakhiri hidupmu hari ini. Kau sudah membuatmu terlalu muak denganmu appa, aku tidak bisa lagi bersabar menghadapimu hari ini…dan juga seterusnya!"_

_Di saat yang sama, Kyuhyun dan Siwon baru saja selesai makan malam. Kyuhyun dengan riangnya segera berjalan sambil menggenggam erat boneka koalanya di satu tangan dan menggenggam tangan Siwon sambil tertawa riang dengan tangan lainnya saat Siwon membawanya untuk menemui seluruh keluarganya di ruangan appanya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung bertambah cerah saat dia melihat pintu ruangan appa mereka. Anak kecil berambut hitam itu segera melepaskan tangan Siwon dan berlari ke ruangan appanya dengan antusias sambil terus memanggil nama Zhou Mi, berbeda dengan Siwon yang wajahnya langsung berubah cemas saat dia menyadari ada aroma aneh yang berasal dari ruangan kerja orangtuanya itu._

"_Bau darah…" gumam Siwon. "Apa yang terjadi di sana?"_

"_Mimi-ge!" seru Kyuhyun riang sambil membuka pintu ruangan appa mereka dengan jari-jemarinya yang mungil. "Aku…."_

_CRASH!_

_Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku saat dia melihat kepala seorang vampire terputus dari tubuhnya dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh vampire itu. Kepala vampire itu menggeliding pelan ke arah kaki Kyuhyun yang gemetar sementara tubuh vampire tanpa kepala itu tergeletak kaku tepat di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya berubah jadi abu tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun._

_Pemandangan yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun…benar-benar pemadangan yang menakutkan. Darah terciprat di sekeliling ruangan yang kini gelap itu, tapi meski gelap…Kyuhyun bisa tahu kalau darah di ruangan itu telah mengotori wallpaper kamar ruang kerja orangtuanya itu, mengubah warna damai yang tadinya putih menjadi warna merah gelap penuh kebencian. Ada sebuah lubang besar di ujung ruangan yang berasal dari tembok ruangan yang runtuh, membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat pemandangan taman luar yang sekarang tertutup salju yang turun dan di taman yang penuh salju putih itu…._

_Merah…semuanya merah…merah karena darah…._

_Darah menggenang di mana-mana…dari tubuh para vampire yang kini tergeletak kaku di tanah bersalju itu, bukan hanya satu, tapi berpuluh-puluh vampire, termasuk tubuh ayah mereka yang penuh darah, dan di tengah ladang salju merah itu…._

_Zhou Mi berdiri…bagaikan dewa kematian yang semata-mata hanya hidup untuk membunuh…dengan pakaian yang berlumuran merah pekat darah...penuh dengan merah, mulai dari rambut, mata, dan baju yang dipakai kakak sulungnya itu…semuanya merah…tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah tatapan membunuh penuh kebengisan yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun di mata kakak sulungnya itu. Tatapan itu…_

…_Seperti…iblis…._

"_Kyuhyun!" jerit Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Teriakan Siwon segera membuat nyonya Choi dan Zhou Mi yang ada di ruangan (atau di halaman) terpaku dan memandang ke arah pintu. Pandangan Zhou Mi langsung berubah menjadi pandangan terkejut saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang terpaku di pelukan Siwon dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah luar biasa pucat._

"_Kui Xian…" gumamnya._

"_Kyuhyun!" jerit nyonya Choi sambil mendatangi kedua anaknya itu. Yeoja cantik itu segera memandang Zhou Mi yang masih terdiam di belakangnya dan tersenyum pada putra bungsunya itu. "Aku…tidak akan menghentikanmu kali ini…pergilah menjemputnya…dan hiduplah di kehidupan yang kau inginkan…."_

_Zhou Mi hanya terpaku sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memandang Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku…Kui Xian…" bisiknya pelan sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, meninggalkan nyonya Choi, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun di mansion itu. _

_Setelah Zhou Mi menghilang, nyonya Choi hanya memandang ladang salju merah di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan kembali berbalik. Yeoja cantik itu segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat shock dan mencium dahi anak kecil berambut hitam itu dengan lembut._

"_Umma…" gumam Siwon pelan. "…Kenapa…."_

"…_Saat kau menemukan cinta sejati yang ditakdirkan untuk abadi, jangan pernah mencoba memisahkannya, itulah hal yang tidak dipahami oleh ayah kalian…" kata nyonya Choi pelan. "Seandainya dia mengerti mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini…."_

_Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya. Setelah beberapa menit, nyonya Choi tersenyum dan memandang Kyuhyun yang masih diam tidak bereaksi, hanya memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. "Lebih baik Kyuhyun tidak mengingat semua ini, ingatan yang melukainya dan membebaninya seperti ini. Aku…akan menggunakan kekuatan terakhirku untuk menyegel insting vampirenya, mengubahnya jadi manusia. Mungkin dengan begitu…Kyuhyun bisa memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik dari ini…." Yeoja cantik itu segera memandang Siwon yang masih terpaku di belakangnya. "Siwonnie…kau…bisa menjaga Kyuhyun, kan? Mulai saat ini dan selamanya?"_

_Siwon hanya diam mendengar perkataan ummanya itu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu…sihir untuk menyegel insting vampire bukanlah sembarangan, butuh kekuatan dan darah dalam jumlah besar untuk menyegel insting vampire. Sihir itu…hanya berarti kematian bagi siapapun yang melakukannya. Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap ummanya dengan tatapan penuh tekad. "Ya…" katanya. "…Aku akan selalu menjaganya…."_

_Nyonya Choi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu, Kyu. Meski aku bukan orangtua yang baik untukmu…aku menyayangimu…sangat menyayangimu," bisik nyonya Choi dengan pelan. "Karena itu berbahagialah, lihatlah dunia dengan matamu, dan milikilah masa depan yang penuh dengan tawa. Kuharap cerita cintamu…akan berakhir bahagia, Kyu, tidak seperti kakakmu…."_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam. _

_Nyonya Choi hanya tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya. "Natus de Sangius, de Opus, de propinquus haec vitam de Opus apud signaculum de Sanguis," bisik yeoja pelan. Setelah dia mengatakan itu darah mulai menetes dari kepala yeoja cantik itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Darah itu mulai meresap ke kulit Kyuhyun, mengubah sel-sel tubuh anak kecil berambut hitam itu dan menyegel insting vampirenya dari dalam. Yeoja cantik itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Siwon yang kini menatap ummanya dengan air mata menetes dari matanya._

"_Aku berharap kau, Kyuhyun, dan Zhou Mi bisa berbahagia suatu hari nanti…dengan masa depan dan cinta yang kalian inginkan…" kata nyonya Choi sambil tersenyum, meski darah mulai menetes semakin deras dari kepalanya. "…Tertawa seperti seharusnya…."_

_Dan setelah mengatakan itu mata nyonya Choi segera terpejam dan tubuh yeoja itu segera terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang juga sudah tidak sadarkan diri sebelum berubah menjadi abu yang menghilang diterbangkan angin malam yang dingin…._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku pun ingin masa depan seperti itu…" gumam Siwon sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tertawa di pelukannya dan Zhou Mi di foto keluarga mereka. "Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu…tertawa dan bahagia bersama Zhou Mi-_hyung_ dan Kyuhyun…tapi…." Dia menundukkan matanya sejenak sebelum memandang foto itu kembali. "Apakah dia mau memaafkan aku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang berlari dengan panik dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kantornya terbuka dengan suara keras. Siwon segera menoleh dan pandangan matanya berubah menjadi pandangan terkejut saat dia melihat Kibum yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya dengan napas terengah-engah. Bukan hanya itu aura Kibum juga…terasa lain….

Dia terasa benar-benar seperti Kibum…seolah-olah Zhou Mi…sudah melepaskan kuasa dirinya atas tubuh _namjachingu_nya itu. Kibum yang berdiri di hadapannya ini…terasa bukan lagi boneka kakaknya yang bisa Zhou Mi pergunakan sesuka hatinya, tapi benar-benar seorang Kim Kibum…_namjachingu_ yang selama ini dicintainya.

Apa…apa benar? Apa Zhou Mi…benar-benar sudah melepaskan _namjachingu_nya? Mengembalikan Kibum…padanya?

"Ki…."

"Kyuhyun!" jerit Kibum panik. "Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ untuk pergi ke tempat Zhou Mi sendirian!"

Dan saat itulah Siwon merasa kembali terhempas ke kenyataan.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary: <strong>

_Natus de Sangius, de Opus, de propinquus haec vitam de Opus apud signaculum de Sanguis: _Born of Blood, of need, of desire. I close this life of need with a seal of blood.**_  
><em>**

**Author note: **

**Okay, para readers sekalian, kali ini saya update lumayan cepat nih, buat permintaan maaf udah hiatus setahun dan...minta maaf karena mungkin ga bakal bisa update minggu depan soalnya minggu depan saya udah mulai ujian akhir kampus jadi ga punya waktu update, saya harus belajar kalau mau lulus, soalnya saya udah berada di semester yang harus serius~kalau masih mau bertahan di kampus dan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan nantinya, so please forgive me ^^;  
><strong>

**Dan...buat yang nunggu-nunggu pairing KyuMin, SiBum, or ZhouRy please, tunggu dulu ya...biarkan saya memencar-mencar mereka dulu sebentar, Soalnya kalau mereka sama-sama terus itu masalah keluarga ga selesai-selesai, jadi biarkan saya selesaikan dulu masalah mereka semua dan baru deh mesra-mesraan so please, wait patiently, okay?**

**Oke, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang sudah berlanjut selama ini! **** Saya sangat bahagia mengetahui kalau fanfic ini masih punya pembaca setia yang mau membaca fanfic ini dari dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya (terutama karena udah hiatus setahun, man)! Again, thank you so much! Review kalian sangat berarti besar untuk saya! Terima kasih banyak semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri kegelapan malam, matanya tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandang dari kelelawar yang terbang di hadapannya. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu terus mengikuti kelelawar itu dan terus melangkah….

…Melangkah menuju harapan kosongnya akan kebahagiaan….

Ya, dia tahu dan sangat sadar bahwa harapannya mungkin hanyalah harapan kosong. Apa jaminan yang dia punya kalau Zhou Mi bersedia mendengarkan permintaannya untuk bicara dengan Siwon? Apa jaminan yang dia punya kalau Siwon pun bersedia menerima Zhou Mi untuk bicara baik-baik dengan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu dan menyelesaikan semuanya dalam kedamaian? Apa jaminan dia kalau Zhou Mi masih seorang kakak yang dulu dikenalnya sepuluh tahun lalu? Jaminan semua pertanyaan itu hanya satu….

Kepercayaannya akan masa lalu bahagia yang ada di ingatannya….

Di ingatannya Siwon dan Zhou Mi selalu memanjakannya dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Kedua kakaknya itu juga tidak pernah bertengkar, kalaupun berselisih mereka pasti akan segera saling meminta maaf dan mencari penyelesaian yang sesuai. Dia hanya bisa percaya…kalau kedua kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari kakak-kakak yang dulu dia kenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu…dan tidak akan pernah berubah….

"Aku ingin semuanya kembali…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mencengkeram jaket yang dipakainya. "Ke kebahagiaan yang seharusnya…."

Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun menangkap pemandangan sebuah _mansion_ besar di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memandang _mansion_ itu, mengenali _mansion_ itu sebagai rumah musim panas milik keluarganya. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mendatangi rumah itu secara langsung karena diisolasi dalam _mansion_ utama selama ini tapi…setidaknya dia tahu…kalau rumah ini adalah milik keluarganya.

Menjadikan rumah milik keluarga sebagai tempat persembunyian saat Zhou Mi bisa dengan mudah bersembunyi di tempat lain…bolehkan Kyuhyun berharap kalau itu tanda kalau Zhou Mi juga sebenarnya merindukan kenangan bahagianya bersama keluarga mereka? Kenangan bahagia yang tersimpan di sini…sebelum semuanya menjadi penuh darah dan kebencian?

"Di sini?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil membuka gerendel pagar dan mendorong jeruji pagar itu hingga terbuka lebar dan berjalan masuk. Wangi bunga-bunga yang ada di taman yang luas itu membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup aroma bunga itu. Nyaman…untuk sesaat…tempat ini seperti surga….

Sayangnya bukan itu kenyataannya….

Karena saat dia membuka matanya, Kyuhyun melihat banyak sekali _vampire_ level E bermunculan di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun memandangi para monster itu sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_nya dan menghela napas.

"Yang datang ini adikmu, _ge_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan sambutan yang lebih baik?" gumamnya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi _namja_ penggila _game_ itu segera menembakkan peluru yang ada di pistolnya ke arah gerombolan _vampire_ E yang berjalan mendekatinya, mengubah _vampire_ itu menjadi abu satu persatu dengan cepat

* * *

><p>Suara piano yang dimainkan oleh seseorang membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya. <em>Namja<em> tampan berambut hitam itu segera bangun dan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sambil mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan segera menyadari, dengan mudahnya tangan dan tubuhnyanya bergerak, kalau dirinya sekarang terbaring dengan nyaman di sebuah ranjang yang lumayan besar (di bawah bundelan selimut pula) dan tangannya…sudah tidak terborgol lagi.

"Pantas daritadi aku merasa hangat tapi…siapa yang menyelimutiku? Siapa juga yang melepaskanku?" tanya Donghae dengan bingung sambil memandang tangannya dan tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus selimut. _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu hanya diam, memikirkan siapa yang melepaskannya hingga suara piano yang masih terus bergaung dengan lembut dan mencapai telinganya itu kembali terdengar. Donghae memandang ke arah pintu, tempat permainan piano itu berasal dan mencengkeram baju yang dipakainya.

"Indah…" gumam Donghae pelan. "…Tapi entah kenapa…terasa menyedihkan…."

Ya…suara piano itu terdengar indah tapi entah kenapa…Donghae bisa merasakan kesedihan pemainnya. Kesedihan yang dalam…seolah-olah menyimpan luka hati dan kemarahan yang dalam. Bagaimanapun, sebuta apa pun Donghae soal musik (karena dia lebih suka menekuni kegiatannya _dance_nya daripada menyanyi atau mendengarkan musik) kepekaannya membuatnya kadang-kadang sangat mengerti tentang perasaan seorang pemain musik saat pemain musik itu memainkan musik yang didengar oleh telinganya. Dia kadang mengerti kalau musik itu seperti jendela…menuju hati dan perasaan seseorang….

Jadi entah kenapa dia merasa…pemain piano ini…pasti juga sebenarnya sedih…terluka dalam…marah…dan…

…kesepian….

_Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangannya segera terulur ke arah pintu kamarnya dan dia cukup terkejut saat menemukan kalau pintu itu bisa terbuka dengan mudah, sama sekali tidak dikunci, dan tanpa penjagaan. Bahkan koridor sepanjang kamarnya itu lenggang, tanpa ada aura _vampire_ ataupun manusia di sekitarnya.

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak diikat, pintu kamar tidak dikunci dan tidak ada siapapun yang mengawasiku…sebenarnya aku ini diculik apa tidak sih?" tanyanya bingung. "Rasanya aku jadi malah seperti tamu di sini…."

Donghae menghela napas dan segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti alunan suara piano yang masih samar-sama didengarnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu jati yang besar, tempat di mana dia bisa mendengar permainan piano itu dengan jelas. Dia yakin…siapapun yang memainkan piano itu…pasti berada di balik pintu ini. Donghae menyusuri permukaan pintu kayu jati itu dengan tangannya sejenak dan menyandarkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Donghae segera menatap terkejut pemandangan yang ada di baliknya.

Dia melihat Henry sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah _grand_ piano yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Jari jemari _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu bergerak dengan lincah untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya, menciptakan lagu piano indah yang didengar Donghae dari tadi. Melodi indah menyedihkan…yang mungkin menjelaskan seberapa dalam luka dan kemarahan yang dirasakan namja manis berambut cokelat terang itu sebenarnya….

Yah…mendengar cerita Henry padanya sebelum ini memang Donghae rasa kehidupan _namja_ manis itu tidak bisa dibilang bahagia, dilahirkan dengan tubuh lemah sehingga tidak bisa memforsir banyak tenaga untuk bertarung, Henry memang bisa dikatakan tidak memiliki kualifikasi utama untuk menjadi seorang _vampire_ _hunter_, sebuah pekerjaan yang seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk dilakukan oleh semua anggota keluarga Lee sejak mereka dilahirkan. Donghae bisa mengerti…kenapa orangtua mereka jauh lebih memanjakan dan memperhatikan Sungmin, yang jelas lebih bisa meneruskan garis keluarga daripada Henry, dibandingkan namja manis itu dan seberapapun Donghae ingin menyangkal dia tidak bisa menipu perasaannya sendiri dengan berkata…kalau perbuatan orangtua Henry dan Sungmin itu tidak kejam.

Karena sungguh…Donghae merasa mereka sangat kejam.

Siapapun butuh seseorang untuk mempercayai dan menyayangi mereka. Mereka membutuhkan sebuah sandaran, sebuah kepastian akan tempat di mana mereka bisa menangis dan merasa nyaman. Dan kalau keluargamu sendiri…orang paling dekat yang seharusnya memberikan semua itu padamu malah membuangmu…Donghae tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun kalau perasaan kesepian itu lambat laun melahirkan kebencian.

Tapi…apa pun yang terjadi…kebencian ini harus berhenti…dan kalau bisa, untuk selamanya….

Henry segera menekan tuts terakhir di piano yang ada di hadapannya, mengakhiri permainan pianonya. _Namja_ manis itu segera membuka mata yang sedaritadi dia pejamkan, menatap piano di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa…kau masih ada di sini, Donghae-_hyung_?" tanya Henry pada Donghae yang sekarang berada tepat di belakangnya. Donghae, yang mendengar pertanyaan Henry yang terasa aneh itu, hanya memandang Henry dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Di rumah ini tidak ada siapapun selain aku dan kau. Aku tidak mengikatmu, tidak mengunci kamarmu, aku juga membiarkan pintu depan terbuka, _handphone_mu tetap ada di kantong jaketmu, dan aku…tetap duduk di sini, tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikanmu pergi dari sini kan?" Henry segera melirik Donghae yang berdiri di belakangnya dan tersenyum. "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak segera melarikan diri? Atau setidaknya menelepon Eunhyuk-_hyung_ untuk menjemputmu kalau kau buta arah di tengah salju begini? Kau bisa pergi, _hyung_, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

Wajah Donghae segera berubah saat perkataan Henry dimengerti oleh otaknya. Ya, dia bebas. Dia bukan lagi tawanan, Henry pun sepertinya…memberikan izin padanya untuk pergi. Dia bisa kembali ke mansion Siwon…bisa pulang kembali ke tempat yang paling disukainya…dia bisa pulang ke sisi orang yang paling dicintainya….

Dia bisa kembali ke tempat Eunhyuk….

Tapi….

"Aku…" gumam Donghae pelan.

"Kau ingin kembali kan, _hyung_?" kata Henry pelan sambil kembali memainkan piano di hadapannya, memainkan melodi indah menyedihkan yang sama. "Pulang ke tempat Eunhyuk-_hyung_? Kau paling bahagia bersamanya…dan aku membiarkanmu kembali ke sana, jadi…pergilah, _hyung_." Henry tersenyum sedih. "Kembalilah…ke kebahagianmu yang seharusnya…."

Tapi…

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Donghae. "Begitu aku pergi…tidak ada alasan untuk Sungmin-_hyung_ datang ke sini untuk menemuimu. Kau ingin Sungmin-_hyung_ mendatangimu, kan? Lalu kenapa…melepaskanku?"

Henry tersenyum. "Aku berpikir banyak tentang perkataanmu padaku," kata Henry. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu…."

Donghae hanya dia memandang namja manis berambut cokelat terang dalam kebisuan.

"Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ mengerti perasaanku…kalau dia pun ingin kami berdua kembali seperti dulu…." Henry menghentikan gerakan jari-jemarinya saat air mata mulai menetes dari matanya, mengaburkan pandangannya dari tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya. "Maka dia akan datang padaku dengan keinginannya sendiri, tanpa harus melukai siapapun sebagai perantaranya…berapa lama pun itu…. Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ pun menginginkan kami kembali seperti dulu…dia pasti akan ke sini…untuk kebahagiaan itu…."

Tapi….

"Meski ini hanya harapan kosong bodoh, setidaknya untuk kali ini, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin mempercayai Sungmin-_hyung_…" kata Henry sambil tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah Donghae yang masih terdiam. "Karena itu pergilah, Donghae-_hyung_…kembalilah…ke kebahagiaan milikmu…."

Tapi…

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Donghae pelan. "Menunggu sendirian…di sini…entah sampai kapan?"

Henry tersenyum. "Aku…tidak tahu apa itu kesepian…" gumam Henry pelan. "Hatiku sudah mati rasa untuk merasakan kesepian…."

Tapi…ada orang yang lebih membutuhkannya daripada Eunhyuk sekarang…tepat di hadapannya.

Henry langsung memandang terkejut pada Donghae saat tiba-tiba saja _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu memeluknya erat. Hangat…bagi Henry yang tidak mengenal dan mempercayai siapapun selain Zhou Mi, pelukan Donghae itu terasa…begitu nyaman, benar-benar seperti seorang kakak…yang selalu siap melakukan apa pun untuk adik kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat Hyukkie sekarang…" gumam Donghae pelan sambil mengelus rambut Henry dengan lembut. "Karena masih ada orang yang membutuhkan aku di sini daripada dia…."

"Tapi…" kata Henry pelan.

"Aku ingin ada di sini, Henry-_ah_…" gumam Donghae pelan. "Aku ingin menemanimu di sini…hingga setidaknya…Sungmin-_hyung_ datang ke sini…." Donghae menghela napas. "Lagipula dengan aku ada di sini…Sungmin-_hyung_ juga akan datang ke sini semakin cepat, kan? Jadi kita seperti melempar dua burung dengan satu batu."

Henry hanya terpaku. "Tapi Eunhyuk-_hyung_…."

"Hyukkie pasti mengerti," kata Donghae sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Henry. "Aku dan dia…selalu punya keyakinan seberapapun jauh kami berpisah…kami bisa tetap saling mengerti. Karena itu seperti kau yang ingin mempercayai Sungmin-_hyung_, aku pun ingin mempercayai Hyukkie. Aku ingin percaya kalau dia…apa pun yang terjadi…dia pasti akan mengerti alasanku untuk terus ada di sini dan memakluminya, lagipula…." Donghae memandang Henry sejenak. "Aku tak bisa terus-menerus membiarkanmu memainkan melodi piano sesedih itu dalam kesendirian…dan kesepianmu yang menekan batinmu itu."

Henry hanya memandang Donghae. Tatapan _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu begitu…lembut dan hangat. Benar-benar seperti seorang kakak…yang berusaha menenangkan adiknya sehabis mimpi buruk yang tak berujung dan menakutkan….

"Seberapapun kau menyangkalnya aku tahu kau pasti kesepian…dan ketakutan. Meskipun kau punya Zhou Mi-_ssi_ kau pasti kesepian…karena kau harus hidup terisolasi dari dunia luar, tidak bisa merasakan interaksi dengan orang lain selain Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan bagiku…itu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan sendiri…." bisik Donghae pelan di telinga _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu. "Bagaimanapun…sendirian itu…menakutkan…." Air mata juga mulai menetes dari mata Donghae. "Karena itu…aku tidak mau…kau terus merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Aku merasa…kau sudah cukup terluka. Sudah cukup…" Donghae kembali mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Henry. "…Hentikan menyiksa dirimu dengan kebencian dan kesepian lebih dari ini…. Kau punya orang lain yang bersedia menemanimu melewati hari-harimu. Aku…akan menemanimu…melewatkan hari-harimu…selama apa pun kau menginginkannya…."

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mata Henry saat dia mendengar perkataan Donghae. _Namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu segera mengangkat tangannya dan mengalungkannya di lengan Donghae sebelum semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu dan menangis terisak pelan.

Kata-kata penuh kepedulian itu…kata-kata janji hangat yang diucapkan Donghae padanya…betapa dia sangat menginginkan orang lain selain Zhou Mi mengatakan itu padanya. Bukannya dia tidak bersyukur dengan memiliki Zhou Mi di hidupnya hanya saja…dia…egois….

Henry mengakui dia egois…semakin dia mendapatkan perhatian dan rasa sayang Zhou Mi, semakin dia menginginkan perhatian lain…dari orang lain. Bukan cinta…bukan perasaan romantis yang bisa membuat jantung berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memanas seperti yang selama ini Zhou Mi berikan padanya….

Dia ingin ada orang lain yang menyayanginya…selayaknya keluarga. Bagaimanapun dia bukanlah orang yang kuat dan begitu tegar…melewatkan waktu bersama dengan Zhou Mi yang sama-sama kehilangan keluarga…mereka hanya bisa berbagi cerita masa lalu tentang masa lalu mereka yang bahagia bersama keluarga mereka. Tapi…tapi bagi Henry seberapapun menyenangkannya cerita masa lalu itu, itu hanya semakin menambah keinginannya untuk mendapatkan rasa sayang seseorang. Dia ingin disayangi…selayaknya seseorang yang bisa bermanja-manja pada keluarganya. Dia ingin bersandar pada seseorang…siapapun…selayaknya seseorang yang selalu bersandar pada keluarganya saat mereka membutuhkan….

Dan sekarang…ada orang yang menawarkan itu padanya. Ada orang yang mau berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisinya, menjanjikan rasa sayang itu padanya seberapapun banyaknya dia menginginkannya dan seberapa lamapun dia inginkan.

Wajar kan kalau dia…merasa bahagia? Merasa…senang? Dan merasa…nyaman?

"Terima kasih, Donghae-_hyung_…" gumam Henry pelan sambil tetap terisak di pelukan _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu, tapi sebuah senyum manis tersungging di wajah _namja_ manis itu. "Kau orang pertama selain Mimi-_ge_…yang mau mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku…."

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun segera menembakkan peluru terakhir ke arah <em>vampire<em> level E yang menyerangnya. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu menghela napasnya sebelum melihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

Darah bercipratan di mana-mana, mewarnai halaman rumah itu dengan warna merah darah. Abu-abu dari mayat-mayat _vampire_ yang sudah dia bunuh bertebaran di mana-mana, beberapa terbawa oleh angin malam yang berhembus pelan sementara beberapa lagi tercampur dengan tanah dan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

"Dulu…pemandangan ini kulihat dengan mataku," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah yang ditujunya. "Dan sekarang aku yang melakukannya…sejak kapan aku jadi sekejam ini, ya?"

Kyuhyun segera mendorong pintu di hadapannya dengan keras, mungkin malah sedikit terlalu keras. Karena begitu dia mendorongnya, pintu itu langsung terlepas dari engselnya dan jatuh terhempas ke lantai. Kyuhyun segera memandang pintu yang tergeletak di lantai itu dengan pandangan terkejut sebelum berbalik memandang tangannya. "Kekuatanku sebagai seorang _vampire_…sekuat itu?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyadarinya…."

"Pintu itu sudah terbuka dari awal kok, Kui Xian," kata sebuah suara di atasnya. "Tidak perlu menghancurkannya segala."

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya. Bola matanya segera berpandangan dengan mata Zhou Mi yang duduk dengan santai di selusur tangga di atasnya. Sebuah pedang tergenggam erat di tangan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu saat namja itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang ada di bawahnya.

"_Gege_…" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Halo Kui Xian, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…" kata Zhou Mi sambil berdiri di atas selusur tangga yang tadi didudukinya. Matanya tidak sekalipun lepas dari Kyuhyun yang juga balas menatap _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu, sama sekali tidak berkedip. Mereka tahu…kedipan, meski hanya sedetik, bisa mengantarkan mereka pada kematian. "Dan sepertinya luka yang kemarin kuberikan padamu belum cukup, huh? Kalau begitu…." _Namja_ jangkung itu segera mengeratkan genggamannya di pedang yang berada di tangannya. "Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa bangun lagi kali ini!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Zhou Mi langsung meloncat dari selusur tangga yang dipijaknya menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pedang yang terarah ke arah namja penggila game itu. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_ yang dipegangnya untuk menangkis serangan Zhou Mi, membuat suara denting metal yang bergaung nyaring di kesunyian rumah tempat mereka berada.

Kyuhyun tetap berusaha menangkis ujung pedang Zhou Mi yang siap mengiris tubuhnya dengan ujung pistolnya sebelum dia merogoh jaketnya. Zhou Mi melihat gerakan Kyuhyun dan segera melangkah mundur, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari jaketnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Zhou Mi.

"Ternyata kau datang dengan persiapan yang cukup matang, ya?" kata Zhou Mi sambil tetap menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah mulai membuka matamu pada kenyataan kalau aku tidak ragu untuk membunuhmu."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menyimpan pistol _Bloody_ _Rose_nya di jaket yang dipakainya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari kantongnya. Zhou Mi memandang tongkat di tangan Kyuhyun sebelum matanya melebar saat dia menyadari benda yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun itu. "Aku mungkin sudah membuka mataku…dan juga menerima fakta kalau kau tidak ragu untuk membunuhku, _gege_…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tongkat di tangannya hingga menjadi sebuah tongkat panjang. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Zhou Mi. "Tapi jangan harap…aku akan menerima kenyataan kalau kau bukan lagi kakak yang kukenal!"

Dan saat dia mengatakan itu tongkat itu langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sabit tajam yang mematikan.

"Aku akan memastikan itu…meski harus melukaimu sekalipun."

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah Zhou Mi sambil mengayunkan sabit itu ke arah Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut sesaat sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya dan menangkis serangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya kesal sebelum berjalan mundur dan mengarahkan sabit di tangannya itu ke arah Zhou Mi.

"_Artemis Scythe_, senjata _vampire hunter_ milik _umma_…" kata Zhou Mi. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"_Umma_ memberikannya padaku sehari sebelum kau membunuh _appa_," kata Kyuhyun. "_Umma_ menyimpannya di lantai bawah ranjangku dan sejak saat itu _Artemis_ selalu tersimpan di sana…sampai aku mengambilnya kembali hari ini."

"Begitu?" kata Zhou Mi tersenyum sambil kembali mengarahkannya pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Umma_ memberikan _Artemis Scythe_ itu padamu…rasanya seperti dia sudah tahu…kalau suatu hari nanti kita akan berperang seperti ini…."

"_Umma_ tidak memberikan _Artemis Scythe_ ini padaku untuk berperang denganmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali menerjang Zhou Mi dengan sabit yang terayun tajam ke arah _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu. Zhou Mi segera menghindari ayunan tajam yang terarah ke lehernya itu dengan sigap, membuat sabit itu hanya memotong beberapa helai rambutnya. "Dia memberikan ini padaku…untuk memastikan kalau aku punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk membela diri dan bertarung untuk menjaga keluarga kita. Dia memberikan senjata ini padaku…agar keluarga kita bisa tetap bersama dalam kebahagiaan!"

Zhou Mi hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tertawa pelan saat dia membuka matanya. "Kenapa kau masih percaya kalau keluarga kita bisa kembali, Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi. "Keluarga kita sudah hancur sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan tidak akan bisa kembali."

"Aku tidak akan menerima kenyataan itu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mempererat genggamanya di sabit yang ada di tangannya. "Sepuluh tahun lalu…aku tidak punya kekuatan apa pun untuk menghentikan _gege_…dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa _gege_ begitu kejam…sampai membunuh orangtua Sungmin-_hyung_…merenggut kebahagiaan Sungmin-_hyung_…." Dia menundukkan wajahnya sejenak. "Tapi...sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku mengerti semuanya. Mengerti sakit hatimu…kebencianmu…kesepian Siwon-_hyung_…aku tidak bisa memalingkan mata mengetahui semua kakakku menderita seperti ini! Sudah cukup! Jangan lakukan hal sekejam ini pada Siwon-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung_!"

Zhou Mi terdiam sejenak sebelum pandangannya pada Kyuhyun berubah dingin. "Kau mengatakanku dan Henry kejam?" gumam Zhou Mi pelan. "Kalau kau bisa mengatakan aku dan Henry kejam bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada Siwon dan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kesedihan, kemarahan, kebingungan, dan kebimbangan…semuanya bersatu padu dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, menciptakan emosi yang sulit dijelaskan…dan sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau pasti tahu…penderitaan yang diakibatkan oleh mereka pada kami, kan?" kata Zhou Mi pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau membela mereka tapi mengatakan aku dan Henry kejam."

"…Aku tak pernah menganggap kau dan Henry kejam…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil melepaskan genggamanya di _Artemis Scythe_ yang sedari tadi dia arahkan ke arah Zhou Mi, membiarkan sabit itu jatuh di lantai dengan suara kelontang nyaring, dan memandang Zhou Mi dengan pandangan nanar. "Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan kalau Siwon-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung_ tak bersalah. Mereka bersalah…dengan sangat. Luka yang mereka torehkan pada kalian berdua juga…begitu dalam dan aku tak akan menyangkal kalau kalian punya hak…untuk membenci mereka berdua."

Zhou Mi hanya diam mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi…mereka sudah bukan lagi diri mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu, gege. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah lebih dewasa dan bijaksana, mereka mulai bisa memandang dunia dari sudut pandang orang lain, sudut pandang kalian!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tetap memandang Zhou Mi. "Mereka mengerti apa kesalahan mereka sekarang, _gege_…" kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kakak sulungnya itu dan memilih untuk menatap lantai marmer berwarna putih bersih di bawah kakinya. "Mereka mengerti kalau mereka bersalah pada kalian, mereka sadar luka macam apa yang sudah mereka torehkan pada kalian…." Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan memelas. "Mereka ingin minta maaf pada kalian, _gege_. Tolong…maafkan mereka berdua…kembalilah seperti dulu…."

Zhou Mi hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, perkataan Kyuhyun terngiang di pikirannya.

Ya…dia mengerti kalau sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak semua ini berakhir. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk mengubah seseorang. Siwon dan Sungmin pun begitu…seharusnya mereka berubah, dan sudah mulai bisa memandang dunia dengan lebih bijaksana. Bagaimanapun, kalau kau tidak bisa memahami sudut pandang orang lain kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup…karena bagaimanapun juga orang…manusia ataupun _vampire_…adalah orang yang saling membutuhkan…dan mungkin saling memanfaatkan.

Tapi….

"Sekejam apa pun _vampire_…mereka tetap punya rasa sayang pada keluarga mereka. Meski kita adalah monster berwujud manusia… Sungmin-_hyung_ tetaplah kakak Henry dan kami tetap adikmu, _gege_…" kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil memandang Zhou Mi, sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Percayalah kalau sekarang…kami bisa mengerti perasaan kalian seperti yang kalian inginkan sepuluh tahun lalu. Mungkin memang sangat terlambat tapi…tidak bisakah kalian memaafkan kami?"

_Vampire_ bukanlah monster tak berperasaan. Mereka tetap memiliki hati dan air mata. Tetap bisa memahami rasa sakit dan kesakitan dan yang paling penting…mereka bisa merasakan rasa sayang dan cinta, terutama pada orang yang paling dekat dengan diri mereka. Belahan jiwa dan keluarga….

Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah…sampai kapan pun juga….

Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjatuhkan pedangnya. Mungkin ini saatnya dia percaya…pada adiknya, pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, kalau keinginan mereka untuk bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai bahagia dengan keluarga mereka…bisa terjadi. Percaya bahwa keinginannya untuk bahagia bersama Henry…sekarang bisa dimengerti oleh kedua adiknya itu…dan kembali seperti dulu…sebagai keluarga yang bahagia….

Sebodoh apa pun dia untuk mempercayai itu…Zhou Mi ingin percaya, untuk terakhir kalinya pada kedua adiknya itu….

Karena jujur…meski dia sudah mengatakan betapa jauhnya jarak jurang di antara dia dan adik-adiknya sekarang, dia tak ingin melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Dia lelah terus berlari mengelilingi dunia kegelapan tanpa tujuan... Dia ingin pulang…ke rumah di mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyambutnya dengan senyum dan tangan terbuka, di rumah yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan tawa adiknya itu akan menyambutnya dengan bahagia….

Pulang ke tempatnya seharusnya berada…sebagai kakak mereka berdua….

"Kalau kau bisa meyakinkan aku kalau Siwon benar-benar menyesal dan mengerti perasaanku mungkin aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya," kata Zhou Mi tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun segera mengangkat pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatap lantai ke arah namja jangkung berambut merah itu, menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Tapi itu kalau…dia…mau…."

Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum manis, senyum yang selama ini sangat Zhou Mi sukai dan rindukan, tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu segera berlari dan memeluk namja jangkung berambut merah di hadapannya itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Mimi-_ge_!" seru Kyuhyun riang. "Aku menyayangimu!"

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan Kyuhyun setiap kali dia mengabulkan permintaan _namja_ penggila _game_ itu ataupun melakukan hal yang disukai _namja_ penggila _game_ itu…betapa sekarang dia menyadari betapa dia merindukan perkataan itu. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Sangat menyayangimu…."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan pelukan Zhou Mi di tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu. Pelukan hangat yang dirindukannya…. Pelukan hangat yang sangat disukainya.

"Lalu…bagaimana kau mau membuat Siwon datang ke sini?" tanya Zhou Mi. "Aku tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun yang bisa memberitahu dia kalau kita berada di sini dan aku juga tidak mau memberitahu tempat keberadaanku ini untuknya. Kalau dia mau berusaha, aku…."

"Kalau begitu, _gege_ tidak keberatan aku melakukan ini, kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian datanglah seekor burung gagak yang hinggap di tangan Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang kini berwarna merah darah.

Serupa dengan warna mata burung gagak yang ada di tangannya.

"Tolong…pergilah ke tempat Siwon-_hyung_ dan tunjukkan dia jalan ke sini," bisik Kyuhyun pada burung gagak itu. "Bawa dia ke sini…secepat mungkin." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, burung gagak itu segera terbang pergi, melewati pintu yang terbuka lebar dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Burung gagak itu…kau mentrasfer jiwamu ke dalamnya?" tanya Zhou Mi. "Kau yakin cukup kuat untuk itu?"

Ya, _vampire_ darah murni memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol binatang, manusia, ataupun vampire lain dan mentrasfer jiwa mereka ke dalamnya. Dengan itu mereka bisa melihat dan mendapatkan informasi dari seluruh indera objek yang menjadi tempat jiwa mereka bersemayam, dan jelas itu menguntungkan. Tapi…kemampuan itu menguras tenaga, karena mereka perlu memastikan agar kesadaran mereka tidak saling berebut dan bertarung dengan kesadaran dari objek yang mereka tumpangi. Mengontrol kesadaran diri mereka terutama jika objek yang mereka tumpangi semakin menjauh dari tubuh asli mereka, membutuhkan kekuatan mental yang kuat dan stabil.

"Kuharap begitu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram jaket yang dipakainya. "Jarak rumah ini ke _mansion_ tidak terlalu jauh kuharap…" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya saat dia melihat dari mata gagak yang dirasukinya pemandangan _mansion_ keluarga Choi yang semakin mendekat. "...Kekuatanku cukup untuk memastikan Siwon-_hyung_ datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, akhirnya ujian saya selesai dan saya bisa update lagi fic ini hore~~ -taburbunga-**

**Ada yang mau protes buat adegan HenHaenya? -para readers angkat tangan- Ya, maaf~soalnya ya kok belakangan ini Henry-oppa sama Donghae-oppa tuh nempel~banget bahkan pakai ciuman segala coba di panggung pas Suju M konser (saya lupa di acara apa tapi sumpah ciuman mereka...so real and so hot...-digampar Eunhyuk ama ZhouMi-) so~saya rasa Donghae bakal toleran sekali deh kalau sudah masalah Henry. Anggap saja...dia kakak ga resminya Henry -seenaknya nentuin-**

**dan...satu masalah udah selesai~ Yey, masalah Zhou Mi ama Kyuhyun udah selesai~(meski saya ragu nyebut ini masalah apa gak soalnya dari awal si Kyuhyun keukeuh berpikiran positif masalah Zhou Mi sih) jadi tinggal masalah Zhou Mi ama Siwon dan Sungmin ama Henry maka semua konflik akan selesai~ dan...karena satu masalah sudah selesai akhirnya...FANFIC INI BAKAL SELESAI SEBENTAR LAGI, Horeee~ -tebar kelinci- Yap...mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi fanfic ini akan selesai...so, buat para readers yang mungkin udah bosan~banget baca fic saya yang panjangnya minta ampun, please stay to the end okay, because this fic will end soon...**

**Oke, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang sudah berlanjut selama ini! **** Saya sangat bahagia mengetahui kalau fanfic ini masih punya pembaca setia yang mau membaca fanfic ini dari dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya (terutama karena udah hiatus dalam waktu yang lama~banget)! Again, thank you so much! Review kalian sangat berarti besar untuk saya! Terima kasih banyak semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

_Gelap…di mana ini…?_

_Sungmin memandang pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan bingung sambil melangkahkan kakinya di tengah kegelapan itu. Gelap…semuanya begitu gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun… dan tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun._

"_Sungmin-hyung…" panggil sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya di tengah kegelapan itu. Suara yang familier…suara yang sangat dikenalnya…_

_Sungmin segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Di sana, tepat di belakangnya, dia melihat Henry yang memandang sedih padanya. Tubuh namja manis berambut cokelat terang itu penuh dengan luka-luka penyiksaan, mulai dari luka memar berwarna biru keunguan di sekitar wajahnya, darah yang mengalir dari dahi dan sudut mulutnya, hingga air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Sungmin hanya terpaku saat Henry menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan._

_Ini…sosok Henry…sosok penuh penderitaan yang selama ini dia abaikan?_

_Selama ini…Henry terluka seperti ini? Semenderita ini? Dan dia tidak pernah menyadarinya?_

_Kalau dipikir lagi banyak sekali tanda-tanda yang bisa disadari Sungmin seandainya dia lebih peka pada adiknya itu. Seharusnya dia menyadari kalau sejak dia menjadi vampire hunter yang hebat di organisasi sikap Henry berubah drastis. Namja berambut cokelat terang itu menjadi lebih pendiam, juga lebih…menjaga jarak padanya. Sejak dia menjadi hunter orangtuanya juga sepertinya lebih banyak mengajaknya keluar saat dia tahu Henry sedang terbaring sakit di rumah…kenapa…dia tidak pernah menyadari itu sebelumnya?_

_Dan sekarang…dia harus membayar harga perbuatannya…kekejamannya…. _

"_Kenapa?" tanya Henry pelan. "Kenapa kau membuangku?"_

_Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah namja manis berambut cokelat terang itu tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tubuhnya seperti terikat erat, membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya sedikitpun. Dia hanya bisa tetap berdiri terpaku…saat Henry berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling dekat bagimu…adikmu sendiri…."_

_Tiba-tiba sosok Henry menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin dan berganti menjadi sosok Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang masih seorang manusia (terlihat dari rambut namja penggila game itu yang masih berwarna cokelat) yang berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan leher yang penuh darah, dua bekas taring terlihat jelas di leher pucat namja penggila game itu. Sama seperti Henry, air mata mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun._

"…_Maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa…melindungi orang lain yang kau sayangi…. Sisi vampiremu yang kejam tidak akan mengizinkannya…mengizinkan dirimu untuk melindungi siapapun…."_

"_Sungmin-hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum matanya segera terpejam dan dia tumbang ke arah Sungmin, yang hanya bisa terpaku saat dia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah itu di pelukannya. Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menghilang, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tawa di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah sisi vampire namja penggila game itu tersenyum sambil berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun._

"_Bau darah yang manis kan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai sadis. "Bau darah manis yang memanggil insting vampiremu yang kejam…."_

_Sungmin hanya terpaku saat tiba-tiba saja entah darimana darah juga mulai mengalir dari leher pucat Kyuhyun, mewarnai leher pucat itu dengan warna merah._

"_Insting monster buas…yang akan menghancurkan orang yang kau sayangi…."_

_Dan tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu…Kyuhyun langsung menghilang…menyisakan bau darah manis yang masih menguar di sekitar Sungmin…._

_Bau darah kematian…._

"KYUHYUN!" jerit Sungmin sambil bangkit dari ranjang yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu memandang tangannya. Dia masih seakan-akan bisa merasakan tetesan darah dari tubuh Kyuhyun di tangannya. _Namja_ manis itu perlahan-lahan membawa tangannya ke mulutnya dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. _Namja_ manis itu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk yang tadi dia impikan. Seluruh tubuh Sungmin gemetar ketakutan, berharap kalau mimpi buruk itu segera menghilang dari ingatannya.

"Mimpi…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. "Hanya mimpi buruk…."

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin malam yang berhembus di sampingnya menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, mencari asal angin malam yang berhembus itu dan melihat kalau pintu balkon di sampingnya kini terbuka lebar.

"Siapa yang membuka pintu balkon malam-malam begini?" gumam Sungmin bingung. "Aku yakin tidak membukanya dan Kyuhyun…."

Kyuhyun!

Ingatan-ingatan kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dia jatuh tertidur kembali terulang dengan jelas di ingatan Sungmin. Dia ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai _vampire_ darah murni untuk menghentikan dia pergi pergi ke tempat Henry dan bahwa Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan dia….

_Namja_ manis itu segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari menuju balkon. Dengan kalut Sungmin memandangi kamar Kyuhyun dan taman di bawah kamar mereka, tidak melihat Kyuhyun di manapun dan merasakan dari ikatan darah mereka…Sungmin tidak bisa merasakan aura Kyuhyun di manapun.

Itu cukup untuk memberitahu Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak berada di mansion…dan cukup jauh dari sini sekarang….

Tubuh Sungmin terasa lemas saat pegangannya di teralis balkon kamar Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit goyah dan dia jatuh terduduk di lantai. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu hanya menatap lantai balkon kamar Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kalut dan…takut.

Kenapa…malah jadi seperti ini?

Sekarang bukan hanya kehilangan adiknya dia juga…harus kehilangan _namjachingu_nya juga? Dia juga harus kehilangan orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya? Orang yang paling dicintainya di atas segalanya?

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Sungmin saat dia mencengkeram jaket yang dipakainya. Perlahan air mata itu mulai mengalir di pipinya dan menetes satu persatu ke pangkuannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil terisak pelan. "Kenapa aku selalu bersikap dan berkata bodoh dan akhirnya mengusir orang yang kusayangi satu persatu dari hidupku?"

Ya…semua orang pergi meninggalkannya…penyebab semua itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia yang selalu saja bersikap naïf dan tolol pada kehidupannya, tidak menyadari orang-orang lain di hidupnya hingga dia sadar betapa pentingnya orang-orang itu di hidupnya saat mereka pergi dari hidupnya satu persatu. Selalu begitu…tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Dia tak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya dan selalu mengulang kesalahan itu selamanya hingga hanya penyesalan bodoh yang begitu terlambat untuk dirasakan yang tersisa untuknya.

Orangtuanya meninggalkannya karena dia lalai melindungi mereka dari serangan vampire yang membunuh mereka. Seandainya dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk lari keluar mendatangi Seohyun saat yeoja itu datang ke rumahnya dan memperingatkan orangtuanya untuk melarikan diri…tentu orangtuanya tidak akan mengejarnya dan malah akhirnya meninggal karena berhadapan langsung dengan _yeoja_ _vampire_ darah murni itu. Henry pergi darinya karena dia selalu mengabaikan adiknya itu dengan kejam. Seandainya dia mau memahami adiknya itu, menghibur dan menemani adiknya itu saat Henry membutuhkannya…tentu Henry tidak akan lebih memilih membunuh orangtua mereka dan lari bersama Zhou Mi kan? Adiknya itu pasti akan tetap ada di sisinya, hidup bahagia sebagai keluarga…dan mungkin bisa…hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya dengan bebas daripada hidup dalam kesunyian dan penderitaan karena harus hidup bersembunyi selama bertahun-tahun karena dianggap sebagai kriminal.

Padahal sudah sebanyak itu orang yang meninggalkannya karena kelalaian dan kebodohannya. Sudah begitu banyak orang yang mencoba menyadarkan dia betapa kekeraskepalaannya untuk membahagiakan orang lain terkadang membuat orang lain menderita, seperti Henry yang menderita karena dia terlalu ingin membuat orangtuanya bangga padanya. Sudah ada orang yang membuktikan kalau dia itu bodoh…dan egois.

Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah belajar? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mencoba membuka matanya dan berubah?

Dan sekarang satu orang lagi…pergi dari hidupnya. Orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Segalanya. Dunianya, napasnya, hidupnya, detak jantungnya…orang yang begitu dicintainya…pergi meninggalkannya juga. Kyuhyun juga…pergi dari hidupnya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya sendiri karena kekeraskepalaannya untuk membahagiakan Henry.

Ya…dia…dia sadar sekarang kalau karena terlalu fokus untuk memberikan kebahagiaan Henry, Sungmin berkata kalau dia akan memberikan dan melakukan segalanya, bahkan memberikan nyawanya pada Henry. Bodoh…mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan membiarkan dia pergi setelah mendengar perkataan seperti itu? Kalau dipikir lagi perkataannya itu memang terkesan kalau…dia tak punya keinginan untuk kembali ke sisi Kyuhyun. Perkataanya sangat mengesankan…kalau dia memang datang ke mansion menemui Henry untuk mengantar nyawanya kepada adiknya itu…dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun selamanya.

"Kau salah mengerti Kyu…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku tak pernah ingin mati mengantar nyawa pada Henry, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua masalahku dengannya meski harus melukai diriku dalam prosesnya. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan selain kasih sayang seorang adik dari Henry padaku…." Sungmin terisak semakin keras. "…Hanyalah untuk pulang ke sisimu dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang panjang ini bersamamu…."

Ya, Sungmin memang tidak akan menyangkal kalau ada satu sudut hatinya yang menginginkan Henry kembali padanya. Bagaimanapun Henry adalah adik kandungnya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, saudara yang berbagi darah dengannya, tentu…dia ingin agar adiknya itu kembali padanya, kan?

Tapi dia…dibandingkan segalanya dan semua orang di dunia ini…hanya membutuhkan dan menginginkan satu orang. Dia hanya ingin hidup dan bahagia bersama seseorang. Hanya dengan satu orang ini saja…Sungmin ingin membentuk keluarga baru, memiliki masa depan bersamanya…dan mungkin…meninggal dengan melihat orang ini di hadapannya suatu hari nanti…dengan senyuman kelegaan yang penuh kebahagiaan….

Dia hanya menginginkan masa depan bersama Kyuhyun…hanya ingin kehidupan bersama yang bahagia bersama namja penggila game itu.

"_Kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling dekat bagimu…adikmu sendiri…."_

"…_Maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa…melindungi orang lain yang kau sayangi…. Sisi vampiremu yang kejam tidak akan mengizinkannya…mengizinkan dirimu untuk melindungi siapapun…."_

Perkataan yang diucapkan Henry dan Kyuhyun di mimpinya kembali terngiang. Perkataan itu mau tidak mau membuatnya berpikir…apa dia memang tidak pernah bisa menjaga siapapun? Kalau dipikir semua orang terluka karena dia…orangtuanya meninggal, Henry pergi dari hidupnya, Kibum yang terluka karena dendam adiknya, Donghae yang sekarang juga ada di tangan adiknya, Kyuhyun yang pergi untuk adiknya…kalau dipikir semua orang selalu terluka karenanya. Selalu orang lain…yang menanggung beban dan akibat yang seharusnya diterima olehnya.

"Ya…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Mungkin diriku sendiri memang tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk menjaga siapapun, untuk membahagiakan siapapun." Sungmin mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakainya dengan erat, tepat di bagian dadanya. "Sisi _vampire_ku hanya mengizinkanku…untuk melukai semua orang yang kusayangi…tapi kini semakin kupikir…aku semakin menyukai sisi monster itu…sisi yang begitu berkuasa…dan juga kejam. "

Ya…sisi _vampire_nya bukanlah sisi yang manis. Bagaimanapun _vampire_ adalah monster yang berwujud manusia, makhluk buas yang hanya memandang manusia sebagai santapan dan korban. Mereka hanya peduli dengan darah…bukan kehidupan dan kebahagiaan orang lain. Vampire hanya penuh dengan egoisme…dan kekejian.

Dan Sungmin menyadari…bagaimanapun perasaannya, sejak menjadi _vampire_ Sungmin merasa semakin dia berusaha menyangkal sisi monster buas di dalam dirinya mati-matian Sungmin mengakui…ada satu sisi hatinya yang terkadang memanfaatkan sisi monster itu untuk keegoisan dirinya sendiri.

Seperti memanfaatkan sisi makhluk buas berwujud manusia yang membutuhkan darah untuk hidup ini…untuk mengikat Kyuhyun di hidupnya.

Dia memanfaatkan fakta bahwa hanya darah Kyuhyun yang bisa diterima oleh tubuhnya dan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun pun tak pernah protes (bahkan kadang memaksa) saat Sungmin mendatangi _namja_ penggila _game_ itu untuk meminta darahnya untuk mengikat Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyadarinya tapi…setiap Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin meminum darahnya dia akan meminum darah _namja_ penggila _game_ itu lebih banyak dari yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya dan insting vampirenya. Setiap Kyuhyun meminta dia untuk meminum darahnya…entah kenapa ada perasaan…bangga di diri Sungmin, perasaan sombong kalau hanya dia yang diizinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya ini, perasaan sombong kalau hanya dia yang dipercaya oleh Kyuhyun untuk menggenggam nyawa _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. Perasaan bangga…karena kalau dia mau, Kyuhyun bahkan rela mati untuknya.

Dan karena itu sebenarnya…dia begitu takut…dengan sisi _vampire_nya ini.

Sisi _vampire_nya begitu ingin menyiksa Kyuhyun. Begitu ingin mendominasi dan memiliki _namja_ penggila _game_ itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia…menikmati perasaan sombong dan bangga yang dia rasakan setiap kali melihat bekas taringnya di leher Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan…dirinya yang dulu, dirinya yang mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dengan tulus dan tanpa pamrih selama delapan tahun itu menghilang perlahan-lahan, dan mungkin akan terus menghilang hingga tidak bisa lagi diketemukan suatu hari nanti.

Tapi…Kyuhyun mencintainya. Kyuhyun menerima semua dirinya. Siapapun dia, apapun dia, sekejam apapun dia, Kyuhyun menerima semua itu. Meski dia mengakui seegois dan seobsesif apa dia pada Kyuhyun, segelap apa rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun, _namja_ penggila _game_ itu selalu tersenyum dan mencintainya. Selalu mau memeluknya dan menciumnya dalam kehangatan…memberikannya rasa cinta yang tulus…dan mau…menerima dirinya yang seperti ini. Dia bahagia…dan sangat bersyukur memiliki _namja_ penggila _game_ itu.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan tatapan nanar. Darah Kyuhyun masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dengan leher Kyuhyun yang masih mengalirkan darah merah terpampang jelas di matanya._

"_Kau yakin sudah cukup, hyung? Kau minum lebih sedikit dari biasanya," kata Kyuhyun cemas pada Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut namja manis bermata kelinci itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kalau kau masih ingin darah tidak apa-apa, kau boleh minum lagi. Aku ini vampire jadi darahku juga akan beregenerasi—"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Kyunnie, sudah cukup," kata Sungmin sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan tangannya. "Terima kasih…"_

_Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Entah kenapa mendengar nada bicara namja manis bermata kelinci itu dia bisa merasakan kalau pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sungmin. Nada suara terdengar…sedih? Seakan-akan dia merasa bersalah akan sesuatu?_

_Apa…Sungmin masih merasa bersalah setiap kali dia meminum darahnya? Sampai sekarang?_

"_Hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak memandang namja penggila game itu. "Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku kalau aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak akan membunuhku hanya dengan meminum sedikit darahku jadi jangan merasa bersalah karena itu! Hyung tidak melakukan hal yang salah! Butuh darah untuk asupan nutrisi adalah hal lumrah bagi seorang vampire, hyung! Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, aku juga butuh darahmu jadi kenapa?!"_

_Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak pernah merasa bersalah meminum darahmu…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Yang kubenci dari diriku bukanlah karena aku butuh darahmu untuk hidup, aku benci…." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah pintu balkon kamar Kyuhyun sebelum memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar. "Aku benci kenyataan betapa aku sangat menyukai darahmu…begitu menyukainya…hingga rasanya ingin terus meminumnya…dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri…."_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Sungmin yang masih terduduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin kembali tersenyum. "Seperti sosok Choi Kyuhyun yang sudah membunuh sisi Cho Kyuhyunmu…sisi vampireku pun perlahan membunuh sisi Lee Sungmin di dalam diriku. Setiap hari…meski aku tak pernah akan menjadi level E karena darahmu…aku merasa semakin menjadi seorang monster setiap harinya. Aku semakin menikmati darahmu setiap harinya dan lama kelamaan meminum darahmu bukan suatu keharusan untuk menjaga insting vampire agar tidak lepas kontrol! Aku…" Sungmin terdiam sejenak dan menggigit bibirnya. "…Aku ingin darahmu…. Aku ingin meminum darahmu sebagai bukti…kalau kau memang ingin aku meminumnya…menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya! Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, hanya milikku! Aku…aku ini egois, Kyu! Begitu egois hingga rasanya…."_

_Perkataan Sungmin terputus saat Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan mendorong namja manis itu hingga kini Sungminlah yang terbaring di bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sesaat sebelum mencondongkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin dan membenamkan taringnya di leher namja manis itu, meminum darah Sungmin dengan rakus._

"_Ah!" desah Sungmin pelan saat dia merasakan taring Kyuhyun yang menghujam lehernya. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan darahnya yang diminum oleh Kyuhyun. Rasa yang memabukkan dan membahagiakan…mengetahui kalau darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu tercampur menjadi satu di tubuh orang yang paling kau cintai…._

_Bolehkah Sungmin berharap kalau Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan saat dia meminum darah Kyuhyun? Kalau Kyuhyun pun bahagia karena mengetahui…kalau darahnya juga…mengalir di tubuh Sungmin? Membantunya untuk hidup?_

_Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun mencabut tarinya dari leher Sungmin dan menjilat bersih darah yang mengotori leher namja manis bermata kelinci itu sebelum memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah karena kau begitu menginginkanku, hyung…begitu egois untuk memonopoliku…aku tidak keberatan untuk itu," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama…. Aku begitu ingin memonopoli darah dan dirimu…menjadi satu-satunya milikku, tidak peduli apapun yang harus kulakukan untuk itu."_

_Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata seperti itulah yang akan diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya. Bukan perkataan yang penuh ketakutan, bukan kemarahan, dan bukan kebencian. Hanya cinta…dan kehangatan, rasa cinta yang tidak terbatas untuknya…._

"_Kau mengatakan padaku siapapun aku, vampire ataupun manusia, kau akan selalu mencintaiku, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi Sungmin lembut dan penuh sayang. "Aku pun begitu…siapapun Sungmin yang menjadi namjachinguku sekarang…sisi manusiamu yang manis dan mencintaiku dengan tulus…ataupun sisi vampiremu yang egois dan mencintaiku dengan obsesif aku tetap mencintaimu. Bagiku, siapan hyung, hyung tetaplah Sungmin-hyung..." Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum tersenyum manis. "…Sungmin-hyung yang kucintai dengan seluruh hati dan jiwaku untuk selamanya…."_

_Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Namja manis bermata kelinci itu segera mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menarik kepala Kyuhyun mendekat. "Ya…" bisik Sungmin pelan. "Aku juga…selalu mencintaimu, Kyunnie…dengan seluruh hati, jiwa, dan nyawaku…untuk selamanya…."_

_Dan setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua segera mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan rasa sayang…juga cinta yang tulus untuk satu sama lain…._

_Ciuman yang penuh dengan kedamaian…._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan rela kehilanganmu, Kyu…" gumam Sungmin sambil bangkit dari lantai balkon yang didudukinya dan menghapus air matanya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi pandangan penuh tekad. "Akan kupastikan ini semua selesai dengan kembalinya kau dan Henry…ke dalam hidupku sekali lagi…. Meski harus mematahkan semua tulang kalian berdua sekalipun akan kuseret kalian berdua pulang bersamaku…untuk selamanya!"

Saat dia mengatakan itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar. Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya dan melihat Kibum berdiri di depan Sungmin dengan ekspresi tertekan. "Siwon…ingin bicara denganmu…juga semuanya…di ruang kerjanya…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Soal…Kyuhyun…."

"Terima kasih, Kibum-_ah_," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Kibum memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kau…tidak apa-apa kan, Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kibum. "Masalah Kyuhyun…."

"Dia memang anak yang susah diatur dan seenaknya kan? Seperti Henry, suka sekali melakukan tindakan semau mereka," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan. "Karena itu aku akan menyeret mereka pulang…untuk memarahi mereka karena suka sekali bertindak sesuka mereka. Akan kupastikan mereka berdua menerima hukuman mereka kali ini."

Kibum terlihat bingung sesaat sebelum tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin. Wajah yang penuh tekad dan keinginan kuat…tanpa kebimbangan ataupun keraguan sedikitpun. Wajah seseorang yang sudah dengan tegas memutuskan…apa yang harus dia lakukan, meski harus melakukan segalanya dan mengorbankan segalanya sekalipun. Wajah Sungmin bukan lagi wajah seseorang yang harus dikhawatirkan…karena jelas sekali bagi Kibum kalau sekarang Sungmin sudah menetapkan pilihannya mengenai masalah dirinya, Henry, dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, hyung," kata Kibum sambil berjalan pergi. "Kuharap kau bisa membawa dua setan kecilmu itu pulang bersamamu nantinya."

* * *

><p>"Sekarang Kyuhyun yang hilang?" seru Heechul. "Kenapa orang-orang di mansion ini hilang satu persatu sih? Mulai dari Kibummie, Donghae, sekarang Kyuhyun, memangnya mansionmu ini mansion terkutuk?"<p>

"Dia tidak hilang, _hyung_…" kata Siwon sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Sepertinya dia pergi ke tempat Zhou Mi-_hyung_ untuk memintanya melepaskan Sungmin-_hyung_ mungkin? Entah aku tidak tahu apa alasan pastinya…."

"Sendirian?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada terkejut. "Dengan kekuatan darah murni hancur-hancuran dan tak punya pengalaman berkelahi seperti itu? Apa dia mencari mati?"

"Kurasa…Kyuhyun tidak akan mati…" gumam Siwon pelan sambil kembali memandangi foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding ruangannya. "Zhou Mi-_hyung_ sangat menyayanginya…jadi kurasa…Zhou Mi-_hyung_ tidak akan sanggup dan mau membunuh Kyuhyun. Melukai mungkin tapi tidak akan sampai membunuh…."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu…seberapa dekat Zhou Mi, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun sebagai saudara sepuluh tahun lalu (Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun karena _namja_ penggila _game_ itu diisolasi di mansion bertahun-tahun) tapi…setidaknya sebagai seseorang yang juga punya saudara dan orang yang disayangi sejak kecil mereka mengerti…betapa sulitnya membenci seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu seperti halnya Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa mengerti…kenapa sampai sekarang, meski banyak sekali bukti yang membenarkan kalau Zhou Mi itu jahat, Kyuhyun tetap mati-matian membela kakak sulungnya itu…dan percaya kalau mereka bisa kembali lagi seperti keluarga.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Hankyung pelan. "Bagaimanapun sebenarnya kau pasti juga…tidak mau memisahkan adikmu itu dari Zhou Mi kan? Bagaimanapun mereka, mereka tetap saudaramu, orang yang berbagi darah denganmu…dan satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa."

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Ya…hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan," kata Siwon. "Kalau memang Kyuhyun dan Zhou M-_hyung_ menginginkannya…aku juga ingin kembali seperti keluarga. Aku…akan menjemput mereka, dimanapun mereka sekarang…dan mungkin memperbaiki segalanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi…sebagai kakak adik, sesuatu yang seharusnya kami lakukan sedari dulu."

"Lalu…bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Kau mau membiarkan mereka begitu saja?"

"Kalau aku harus menjemput Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ aku juga akan menjemput Donghae-_hyung_ kan?" kata Siwon. "Jadi kurasa masalah Donghae-_hyung_ bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan dan masalah Kibum…."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," kata suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu, bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu dan melihat Kibum yang berjalan masuk bersama Sungmin. "Tubuhku juga sepertinya baik-baik saja. Sepertinya…Zhou Mi-_ssi_ benar-benar sudah melepaskan kontrolnya pada tubuhku."

Heechul segera mendatangi adiknya itu dan memandang adiknya itu dari kepala sampai kaki, seolah-olah memastikan kalau adiknya itu memang mengatakan kebenaran. "Kau yakin, Kibummie?" tanya Heechul. "Mungkin ini hanya sementara dan…."

"Tidak, kurasa kali ini Zhou Mi-_ssi_ sungguh-sungguh," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Heechul untuk menenangkan kakaknya itu, mencoba meyakinkan _namja_ cantik itu kalau dia memang baik-baik saja. "Bagaimanapun…daritadi aku merasa baik-baik saja jadi kurasa ini sungguhan."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kibum. Memang aura dingin dan gelap yang dia rasakan saat Zhou Mi menguasai tubuh Kibum memang sekarang sudah berganti dengan aura _cool_ dan kharisma elegan yang memang menjadi ciri khas _namja_ mungil berambut hitam itu. Sikap, tingkah laku dan perkataan Kibum juga sepertinya sudah kembali…melihat n_amjachingu_nya itu Siwon yakin kalau _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu memang sudah kembali…kalau Zhou Mi memang sudah mengembalikan _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu padanya.

Karena itu sekarang…dia benar-benar sudah tidak punya alasan apa pun lagi untuk membenci kakak sulungnya itu. Sekarang dia benar-benar bisa mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun…mengabulkan keinginan adik bungsunya itu untuk kembali menjadi keluarga yang bahagia…bertiga.

Tapi untuk masalah Henry….

Siwon segera memandang Sungmin yang berdiri membisu di belakang Kibum. Dia mengerti…kebahagiaan Zhou Mi dan Henry saling terkait, kebahagiaan bagi yang lain…hanyalah kalau satu sama lain bahagia. Meskipun dia meminta maaf pada Zhou Mi beribu-ribu kali sekalipun kalau akhirnya Henry tidak akan bahagia…dia ragu Zhou Mi mau mengubur rasa dendamnya dan kembali menjadi kakak yang dulu disayanginya. Zhou Mi begitu mencintai Henry…hingga _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu tetap pasti…lebih mendahulukan kebahagiaan Henry dibandingkan segalanya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_…" kata Siwon pelan, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan Siwon, termasuk Sungmin yang daritadi diam membisu, mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu.

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau…apa yang kau ingin lakukan pada Henry?" tanya Siwon. "Karena jujur saja...semua masalah ini hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan rencanamu, hal apa yang akan kau lakukan pada adikmu itu."

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Meski Zhou Mi-_hyung_ memaafkan aku dan Kyuhyun…selama kau tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk adikmu itu maka Zhou Mi-_hyung_ tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi kakak kami berdua lagi. Selama Henry tidak bahagia…tidak ada jaminan apa pun lagi kalau dia akan kembali kepada kami…apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa sekarang kau adalah _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun. Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan jaminan kalau kau bisa, atau setidaknya ingin, membahagiakan Henry…maka Zhou Mi-_hyung_ juga pasti…tidak akan mau kembali…karena Kyuhyun pasti tidak mau berpisah denganmu…dan Zhou Mi-_hyung_ juga pasti tidak mau pulang ke rumah di mana kau tinggal…."

Sungmin mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakainya. Ya…dia mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti kalau apa pilihan yang dia lakukan pada Henry akan menentukan segalanya. Zhou Mi akan kembali kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon…asalkan dia bisa memberikan Henry kebahagiaan yang selama ini adiknya itu inginkan. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun…adalah kembalinya Zhou Mi dan Zhou Mi akan kembali…jika dia yakin kalau Henry akan bahagia di tempat di mana dia berada dan Henry akan bahagia...jika adiknya itu mendapatkan kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak bisa dia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kalau aku bisa membuat Henry bahagia…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Tapi…satu hal yang bisa kukatakan…aku akan melakukan apa pun asalkan Henry…dan juga Kyuhyun bisa bahagia…."

Sekarang giliran Siwon yang diam membisu sambil memandang _namja_ manis bermata kelinci di hadapannya.

"Jujur saja, seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu percaya kalau Zhou Mi bukan seseorang yang tidak punya hati nurani dan kejam aku juga tidak percaya kalau Henry bisa bertindak kejam hingga dia samggup membunuhku tapi…aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau luka hati di hati Henry sudah begitu dalam…hingga sangat wajar kalau dia membenciku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun…untuk menghapus luka itu dari Henry dan karena itu…" Sungmin segera memandang Siwon dengan tatapan penuh tekad. "Meski harus makan waktu bertahun-tahun sekalipun…aku akan memastikan…kalau Henry bahagia. Meski aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku bisa membuat Henry bahagia akan kupastikan…kalau dia akan selalu bahagia…."

Sebuah senyum manis segera tersungging di bibir Sungmin. "Karena itu kau tidak usah khawatir…" kata Sungmin. "Keinginan kita sama Siwon-_ssi_…sama-sama menginginkan keluarga kita kembali…dalam kebahagiaan yang seharusnya…. Dan kita juga sama-sama…ingin melakukan apa pun agar hal itu bisa terwujud."

Siwon (dan semua orang di ruangan itu) tertegun mendengar perkataan Sungmin sebelum tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau kau sudah bertekad seperti itu," kata Siwon. "Kalau begitu kurasa sekarang kita bisa pergi bersama ke tempat Zhou Mi-_hyung_ dan Henry. Tidak usah menunggu pagi. Semakin cepat semua ini selesai…semakin baik."

"Y—"

Tiba-tiba Kibum teringat sesuatu. "Ah, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin," katanya membuat Siwon dan Sungmin langsung memandang _namja_ _cool_ berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, Bummie?" tanya Siwon.

"Mendatangi tempat Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan Henry-_ssi_ bersama-sama," kata Kibum. "Dari yang kudengar dari pembicaraan Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan Kyuhyun saat dia masih menguasai tubuhku…Zhou Mi-_ssi_ jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia dan Henry-_ssi_ berada di dua tempat yang berbeda jadi…kurasa kita harus berpencar."

"Tempat yang berbeda?" seru Sungmin. "Di mana?"

"Untuk Henry-_ssi_ kurasa dia masih ada di rumah yang menjadi tempat pertukaran kau dan Donghae-_hyung_ mungkin," kata Kibum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi untuk masalah Zhou Mi-_ssi_…entahlah. Dia mengirim seekor kelelawar miliknya untuk menunjukkan jalan pada Kyuhyun jadi aku tidak tahu pastinya di mana…. Yang jelas…mereka tidak berada di tempat yang sama."

Siwon menghela napas kesal. "Haish~kalau begitu…."

Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung gagak terbang masuk dari jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Siwon segera mengangkat kepalanya saat dia melihat burung gagak itu dan membiarkan burung itu hinggap di tangannya. Dia memandang burung gagak itu dengan pandangan bingung sejenak sebelum memiringkan kepalanya.

"Burung gagak siapa itu?" tanya Heechul. "Kau tidak memelihara gagak kan?"

"Tapi mata gagak itu…merah…" kata Eunhyuk. "Pasti…ada vampire yang mengendalikannya."

Siwon masih memandang burung gagak di tangannya itu, memandangi sepasang bola mata berwarna merah yang balas memandangnya. Pandangan mata…juga aura burung ini…. "Kyuhyun?" gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin segera memandang burung gagak di tangan Siwon. Dia tahu…kalau _vampire_ darah murni memiliki kemampuan untuk mentransfer jiwa mereka ke dalam tubuh hewan atau manusia (biasanya untuk mencari informasi) dan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah seorang _vampire_ darah murni jadi pastinya dia memiliki kemampuan itu sekarang.

Siwon kembali memandang burung gagak itu. Burung gagak itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seolah-olah meminta Siwon untuk melakukan sesuatu dan kembali mengepakkan sayapnya. "Kau…ingin aku mengikutimu?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu.

Burung gagak itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan tempat dia berada sekarang, Siwonnie…" kata Kibum. "…Bersama Zhou Mi dan memintamu untuk datang ke sana."

"Baiklah," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Tunjukkan jalan padaku, Kyu…" Dia segera memandang yang lain. "Baiklah, Sungmin-_hyung_ kau pergilah bersama Eunhyuk-_hyung_ ke tempat adikmu."

"Aku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya…karena aku tidak bisa menjemput Donghae-_hyung_, kurasa lebih baik kau yang menjemputnya sekarang Eunhyuk-_hyung_," kata Siwon. "Dia juga pasti lebih senang kalau kau yang menjemputnya." _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul, Hankyung, dan Kibum. "Kalian bertiga…tolong jaga mansion ini sampai kami semua kembali. Pastikan mansion ini cukup bersih, rapi, dan menyenangkan…saat kami kembali nanti."

"Jadi maksudmu kami harus menjadi pembantu selama kau tidak ada? Tapi baiklah," kata Heechul. "Tapi…kau harus kembali, oke? Tidak lucu sekali kalau aku harus capek-capek membersihkan mansionmu ini hanya untuk menerima kiriman mayatmu."

"Aku pasti akan kembali, _hyung_," kata Siwon sambil bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Bertiga…seperti seharusnya."

Burung gagak di lengan Siwon kembali mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang keluar jendela. Sungmin memandang burung gagak itu sejenak. "Kyunnie!" serunya dan burung gagak itu kembali hinggap di lengan Siwon dan memandang ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku…pasti akan pulang," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Bersama Henry dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang panjang ini bersamamu. Jadi…tunggu aku…dan kembalilah dengan selamat, oke?"

Dan entah ilusi atau apa, sejenak Sungmin merasa melihat senyum Kyuhyun di wajah burung gagak itu sebelum burung gagak itu kembali mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang keluar jendela.

"Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya…" gumam Siwon pelan sambil menyambar mantelnya dan memakainya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. "…Untuk selamanya..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>

**Siapa yang dari kemarin nungguin moment KyuMin? sekarang aku berikan nih momen KyuMin buat para KyuMin shipper, but mianhae kalau mengecewakan, soalnya belakangan ini aku jarang lihat moment mereka sih... so kalau kesannya aneh mianhae banget ya~**

**Oke, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang sudah berlanjut selama ini! **** Saya sangat bahagia mengetahui kalau fanfic ini masih punya pembaca setia yang mau membaca fanfic ini dari dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya (terutama karena udah hiatus dalam waktu yang lama~banget)! Again, thank you so much! Review kalian sangat berarti besar untuk saya! Terima kasih banyak semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

"Kui Xian, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zhou Mi cemas sambil berlutut di samping Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk di lantai marmer _mansion_ tempatnya berada bersama Zhou Mi. "Wajahmu pucat…."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada kakak sulungnya itu. "Siwon-_hyung_ sebentar lagi akan ke sini jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin…aku bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama."

Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir bercampur kesal sebelum menghela napas kesal. "Dari kecil satu hal yang tidak berubah darimu hanya kekeraskepalaanmu," kata Zhou Mi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga memang tidak baik memanjakanmu berlebihan. Kau jadi terbiasa ngelunjak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Zhou Mi dan segera mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu dengan manja. "Ah~jangan bilang begitu dong _gege_~" kata Kyuhyun dengan manja. "Kau kan kakakku yang baik dan selalu~kusayangi jadi…tetaplah memanjakanku, oke?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Zhou Mi dan tertawa pelan. "Dan aku akan semakin menyayangi, _gege_~"

Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. "Sudah berapa banyak orang yang menerima perkataan itu darimu?" tanya Zhou Mi. "Sejak umurmu bertambah sepertinya perkataan itu semakin sering terlontar keluar dari mulutmu pada orang-orang lain jadi maaf saja~kata itu sudah tidak berarti istimewa lagi, Kui Xian."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar perkataan namja jangkung berambut merah sekaligus kakak sulungnya itu. Dia segera melonggarkan pelukannya dan memukul pelan bahu Zhou Mi. "Kau menyebalkan Mimi-_ge_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencibir. "Padahal sebagai adikmu yang sudah tidak dimanja olehmu selama sepuluh tahun aku punya hak untuk mengambil semua hutang kasih sayang yang kau tumpuk selama sepuluh tahun."

Zhou Mi hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku masih menyayangimu, Kui Xian dan aku berjanji aku akan memanjakanmu sebagai adikku, dalam batas yang wajar," kata Zhou Mi. "Hanya saja sekarang kau sudah enam belas tahun sadar dirilah sedikit dengan umurmu, apa masih pantas anak sebesar kau dimanja terus-terusan?"

"Apa salahnya?" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku kan masih adikmu, wajar kan kalau aku meminta hakku sebagai seorang adik untuk kau manjakan? Keluarga adalah keluarga, sampai kapanpun aku adalah adikmu dan Siwon-hyung dan aku punya hak untuk bermanja-manja pada kalian."

"Kau benar, dan sebagai kakakmu kami akan berusaha memanjakanmu tapi setidaknya kurangilah sikap manjamu itu dan bertindaklah sebagai seseorang yang sesuai dengan umurmu. Kami tidak bisa memanjakanmu selamanya, Kui Xian, suatu hari nanti aku, kau, dan Siwon akan punya keluarga yang lebih menyita perhatian dan menjadi seseorang yang lebih diprioritaskan daripada segalanya. Kau juga sekarang…sudah punya _namjachingu_, kan? Kau punya seseorang yang harus kau manjakan dan bahagiakan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan keluarga barumu suatu hari nanti." Zhou Mi kembali menyentil dahi Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kurangilah kemanjaanmu itu, kan tidak lucu kalau _namjachingu_mu cemburu pada kami hanya karena kau selalu bermanja-manja pada kakakmu ini sementara kau punya dia."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan gundah. Zhou Mi yang merasakan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun memandang _namja_ penggila _game_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa Kui Xian?" tanyanya.

"Kau…_gege_…bisakah kau memaafkan _namjachingu_ku? Memaafkan Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Zhou Mi. "Memaafkan dia atas semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan pada Henry?"

Senyum yang ada di wajah Zhou Mi langsung terhapus sempurna mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu gembira bisa merasakan lagi perasaan hangat dan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat dia berkumpul bersama adiknya itu dia lupa…kalau _namjachingu_ adiknya itu adalah Sungmin….

Orang yang paling dicintai adiknya itu adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semua luka yang selama ini dirasakan oleh _namjachingu_nya.

"Aku…" gumam Zhou Mi pelan. "Tidak punya alasan apa pun untuk membenci Sungmin-_ssi_…."

"Kau punya, _gege_," kata Kyuhyun. "Karena dia melukai _namjachingu_ kesayanganmu. Itu alasan yang lebih dari cukup bagimu untuk membencinya sedalam kau membenci aku dan Siwon-_hyung_ dan juga _appa_ dan _umma_. Henry menderita…terluka dalam karena Sungmin-_hyung_ itu…alasan yang cukup untuk membencinya, kan?"

Zhou Mi hanya diam. Ya…yang dikatakan adik bungsunya itu sangat benar. Dia punya alasan yang sangat kuat untuk membenci Sungmin karena bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berjanji…akan membuat Henry bahagia. Dia akan memastikan semua hal yang menyebabkan Henry menderita dan sedih menghilang sehingga _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu dapat tertawa dengan lepas dalam kebahagiaan. Dan tidak bisa disangkal kalau Henry terluka karena keluarganya…keluarga yang tidak bisa menerimanya…membuangnya dan mengabaikan dia begitu saja seolah-olah _namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu hanya sampah yang tidak dibutuhkan. Sungmin adalah kakak Henry salah satu orang yang memang bisa dikatakan bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan Henry dan karena itu…adalah salah satu orang yang dibenci Zhou Mi.

Tapi….

"Aku…tidak pernah mengenal Sungmin-_ssi_," kata Zhou Mi pelan. "Meski aku tidak menyukainya atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Henry aku…aku tidak punya hak untuk mendendam pada orang yang tak kukenal, Kui Xian…."

Dia tak pernah mengenal Sungmin. Dia mengetahui sikap Sungmin hanya dari cerita yang diberitahukan Henry padanya. Yang terluka karena Sungmin bukanlah dia tapi Henry dan karena itu Zhou Mi sebenarnya tak punya alasan untuk membenci Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu tidak memiliki kesalahan apa pun yang berarti padanya (selain membuat _namjachingu_ yang paling disayanginya terluka dan sakit hati) jadi…hak apa yang dia punya untuk membenci Sungmin?

"Tapi…"Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Zhou Mi. "Tapi _gege_ mau memaafkannya kan? Aku tidak mau…hidup dalam suasana tegang dan suram karena kalian bersikap aneh karena dendam…. Aku…aku menyayangi Mimi-_ge_ dan Henry tapi aku sangat mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_." Kyuhyun meremas erat jaket yang dipakainya. "Begitu mencintainya hingga aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya. Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ merasa kalau kalian tidak pernah menginginkannya bersamaku…atau terlihat tidak menyukai keberadaannya aku tidak ragu untuk memutuskan ikatan saudara dan…."

"Kui Xian," Zhou Mi memotong lembut perkataan adik bungsunya itu. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak punya hak untuk membenci Sungmin-_ssi_ jadi aku tidak ragu untuk mengatakan aku bisa memaafkan dia kapan saja asalkan dia bisa berjanji kalau dia tidak membuat Henry terluka lagi. Sekarang semua itu tergantung dari _namjachingu_mu dan juga Henry. Kalau Henry bisa memaafkan Sungmin-_ssi_ dan Sungmin-_ssi_ juga bisa berjanji kalau dia setidaknya bisa minta maaf atas kesalahannya yang menyebabkan Henry sakit hati, maka tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan, karena dia tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku." Zhou Mi mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Sekarang kau hanya bisa percaya…percaya kalau mereka, seperti halnya kita, sebenarnya ingin kembali ke hubungan keluarga yang baik seperti dulu…."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar jawaban namja jangkung berambut merah itu sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kau benar, Mimi-_ge_," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan pulang bersama Henry jadi…aku hanya bisa mempercayai perkataanya itu sekarang."

Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Sejujurnya aku terkejut," kata Zhou Mi pelan. "Kupikir…kau malah akan menyembunyikan fakta kalau Sungmin-ssi melakukan sebuah kesalahan tapi kau malah mengakui…kesalahan yang dilakukan Sungmin-_ssi_ tanpa ragu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Dan karena aku mencintainya aku tidak bisa hanya memandang semua sisi baiknya dan menganggap dia malaikat tanpa cela. Aku juga harus bisa mengakui semua sisi buruk, kelemahan, dan semua kesalahan yang dilakukan Sungmin-_hyung_ dan menerimanya. Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ melakukan kesalahan…aku harus mengakui kalau dia bersalah dan menerima semua konsekuensi yang wajar atas semua kesalahan yang dia lakukan dan mencari penyelesaian yang terbaik untuknya. Tak ada gunanya menutupi kesalahan orang lain…dan aku juga yakin…Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak pernah menginginkan itu. Dia…pasti juga menginginkan aku mengingatkannya saat dia melakukan kesalahan, bukan malah menutupinya dan bersikap seolah-olah kesalahan itu tidak ada. Itu adalah tugasku…sebagai _namjachingu_nya. Dia menerima semua sisi diriku, baik yang baik atau yang buruk dan aku harus bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuknya."

Zhou Mi tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Aku senang…" kata Zhou Mi pelan. "…Karena kau sudah bisa menemukan orang yang kau cintai…dan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas perasaan cinta itu. Setidaknya itu berarti…kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sungmin-_ssi_…dan dengan cinta yang sungguh-sungguh itu kau akan menerima semua sisi baik dan buruknya, dan rela melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga kebahagiaannya dengan dirimu dan orang lain…. Setikdanya kau tidak akan salah jalan seperti aku…yang hanya dengan egoisnya memikirkan kebahagiaanku sendiri tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain, bahkan orang yang kusayangi sekalipun…."

"_Gege_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku…bukan orang sebaik dan sesempurna yang kau pikirkan."

Zhou Mi langsung tertegun dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku...melukai banyak orang. Aku melukai _gege_ dengan bersikap tak peduli saat kau membutuhkan seseorang di sisimu karena perselisihanmu dengan _appa_ dan _umma_. Aku melukai Siwon-_hyung_...dengan hidup selama sepuluh tahun dalam ketidaktahuan sementara dia sendirian menghadapi dunia saat dia paling membutuhkan seseorang. Aku melukai Kibum-_hyung _saat Siwon-_hyung_ berpikir kalau dia masih mencintaiku dulu dan aku...melukai Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan selalu bertindak egois untuk memonopoli dirinya. Aku juga..." Kyuhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Adalah orang yang sangat egois. Aku melakukan semua ini...berusaha melakukan apa pun yang kubisa untuk Sungmin-_hyung_ dan juga kalian...semua ini semata-mata untuk diriku sendiri, untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri. Siapapun...pasti pernah menyakiti orang lain, bahkan orang yang disayanginya sekalipun jadi..." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Zhou Mi. "Aku tak pernah berpikir kau salah jalan saat kau memilih kebahagiaan dirimu bersama Henry dibandingkan kami..."

Zhou Mi terpaku mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya itu sebelum tersenyum. "Terima kasih...Kui Xian..." katanya lembut.

Tepat saat itu burung gagak yang tadi dikirim oleh Kyuhyun terbang masuk ke dalam mansion dan hinggap di tangan Zhou Mi, bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Siwon yang berdiri di ambang pintu _mansion_ besar itu. Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun memandang _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Siwon-_hyung_," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun…" gumam Siwon pelan. "Zhou Mi-_hyung_…."

"Aku lelah…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali membukanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang kembali berubah menjadi cokelat gelap. "Biarkan aku…istirahat sebentar…. Kalian berdua bicaralah…dan pastikan…kalian menyelesaikan semua permasalahan kalian dengan baik…."

Dan setelah dia mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung kembali memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur tepat di pelukan Zhou Mi.

* * *

><p>"Di sini?" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil memandang <em>mansion<em> yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Sebuah mansion yang cukup besar dan indah, terlihat mewah sekaligus sederhana, begitu…manis tapi entah kenapa jelas menunjukkan kesunyian dan kesepian. Sekali melihatpun Sungmin bisa mengerti…betapa sepinya hari-hari yang harus dilalui Zhou Mi dan Henry di dalam mansion itu…selama bertahun-tahun hidup dalam persembunyian setelah membunuh keluarga mereka.

Satu ketidakadilan lagi yang dia lakukan….Henry harus menderita dalam kesendirian selama bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai kriminal karena melakukan sesuatu (yang meski salah) yang disebabkan karena kekejaman orangtuanya dan dirinya sementara dia…dimanja dan dianggap sebagai korban, hidup bahagia berkelimpahan cinta dari para _vampire_ _hunter_ dan Kyuhyun padahal dia adalah salah seorang yang menyebabkan Henry melakukan tindak kejahatan yang dia lakukan bersama Zhou Mi. Dia juga bersalah…seperti Henry…tapi hanya adiknya itu yang harus menanggung hukuman atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan….

Eunhyuk memandang alamat yang tercantum di surat yang dikirimZhou Mi setelah dia menculik Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya dengan seksama. "Kalau aku tidak salah membaca alamat ini…maka ya, alamat yang ditulis Zhou Mi-_ssi_ adalah di sini," kata Eunhyuk.

"Tempat ini tidak seperti tempat yang pantas untuk menyimpan sandera, kau tahu," kata Eunhyuk sambil memandangi mansion di hadapannya sekali lagi. "Terlalu…kosong."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kita tidak harus melakukan pembunuhan yang sia-sia," kata Sungmin sambil membuka gerendel pagar dan mendorong gerbang besi itu hingga terbuka. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera berjalan memasuki mansion itu bersama Eunhyuk. "Bagaimanapun _vampire_ juga…punya hak untuk hidup, kan?"

"Ucapan yang terasa aneh terdengar dari mulut seorang _vampire_ _hunter_," kata Eunhyuk. "Yang seharusnya malah berpikir kalau _vampire_ itu adalah monster."

"Leeteuk-_hyung_ tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Dia selalu berpikir _vampire_ adalah makhluk yang sebenarnya pengertian hanya kurang bersosialisasi dengan manusia dan kalau diusahakan pasti sebenarnya ada jalan untuk menjembatani perbedaan dan permusuhan di antara keduanya," kata Sungmin sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. "Itu juga alasan kenapa dia membangun Super Junior _high_ _school_, kan? Dan dibesarkan dengan pemikiran pasifisme dia setiap harinya setidaknya aku bisa mengerti…kalau memang tidak ada artinya melakukan kekerasan yang tidak perlu. _Vampire_ _hunter_ ada untuk memusnahkan _vampire_ level E yang mengancam manusia dan memastikan _vampire_ tidak pernah mengancam keselamatan manusia." Sungmin berbalik dan memandang Eunhyuk yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Bukan untuk membunuh dan membenci semua _vampire_ yang ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci para _vampire_ yang juga menginginkan kehidupan yang damai antara manusia dan _vampire_…seperti Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Lagi-lagi karena Kyuhyun?" katanya. "Kau…memang seorang _vampire_, _hyung_. Selalu mengatasnamakan orang lain atas keegoisan dan keinginan dirimu sendiri…seorang makhlum malam abadi yang obsesif..."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan namja berambut cokelat pendek di hadapannya itu. "Aku menyadari itu…" katanya sambil mengenggam ganggang pintu di hadapannya dan membuka pintu itu. "Dan aku menerima itu. Dilihat dari manapun aku ini _vampire_…yang kejam dan egois, dan akan tetap begitu. Tapi aku…." _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. "…Akan memastikan diriku menjadi _vampire_ yang pantas untuk bersanding di sisi Kyuhyun dan menjadi _vampire_ _hunter_ yang pantas untuk menjadi ketua asosiasi nantinya untuk menjaga kedamaian antara vampire dan manusia yang selalu diusahakan oleh Leeteuk-_hyung_ dan aku dan Kyuhyun inginkan selama ini."

* * *

><p>Donghae membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam begitu telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Senyum yang ada di bibirnya semakin mengembang saat dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh seseorang yang selama ini ditunggunya. <em>Namja<em> tampan berambut hitam itu segera berdiri, membuat Henry yang duduk di sampingnya segera memandang _namja_ tampan itu heran.

"Donghae-_hyung_?" gumamnya sambil memandang Donghae yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan heran terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_ dan Hyukkie sudah datang ke sini," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang karena Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah ada di sini berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Selesaikan masalah kalian dan pulanglah sebagai keluarga dengan senyum, oke? Mulailah semuanya dari awal lagi…dan kali ini…jadilah kakak adik yang rukun dan damai karena kalian akan hidup dalam waktu yang panjang…sebagai seorang _namjachingu_ dari _vampire_ darah murni."

Henry hanya diam mendengar perkataan Donghae sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," katanya sambil tertawa manis. "Aku janji, _hyung_."

"Oke," kata Donghae sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum kepada _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu. "Kalau begitu aku harus kembali pada Hyukkie," katanya sambil membungkuk dan mencium pipi Henry dengan penuh sayang. "Sampai bertemu lagi... Aku akan menunggumu bersama Hyukkie, dan kita pulang sama-sama…ke mansion keluarga Choi bersama Sungmin-_hyung_."

Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, menghilang di baliknya meninggalkan Henry di ruangan besar itu sendirian.

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya <em>mansion<em> ini kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda _vampire_ ataupun manusia sama sekali di sini," kata Sungmin. "Kau yakin ini _mansion_ yang benar?"

"Aku yakin, _hyung_," gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil menyentuh lehernya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Aku bisa merasakan Donghae ada di sini. Ikatan darah kami…memberitahuku kalau dia dekat…begitu dekat…. Dia pasti ada di sini…di suatu tempat di _mansion_ ini…."

Tepat saat Eunhyuk mengatakan itu sebuah pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka dan Donghae berjalan keluar. Donghae menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu yang ada di belakangnya sejenak sebelum menatap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang berdiri terpaku di sampingnya dan tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi…Hyukkie…" katanya manis, seolah-olah hanya menyapa Eunhyuk saat _namja_ berambut cokelat itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar sapaan Donghae seolah tersadar dari keadaan _trance_nya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera menggigit bibirnya dan berlari ke arah Donghae. Donghae segera berjalan ke arah _namjachingu_nya itu sambil membuka lengannya dan tersenyum saat Eunhyuk memeluknya erat dan mengusap rambut _namja_ berambut cokelat itu dengan penuh sayang. "Aku merindukanmu, Hae…" gumam Eunhyuk manja di dada namja tampan berambut hitam itu. "Sangat rindu…."

Donghae tertawa mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu. "Aku juga rindu padamu, Hyukkie," katanya sambil balas memeluk Eunhyuk dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Dia segera membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Eunhyuk, mencium aroma tubuh Eunhyuk yang selalu disukainya sementara Eunhyuk semakin mendekat dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae, seolah-olah mencari kehangatan di tubuh _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu.

Setelah beberapa menit melepas rindu, Donghae segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sungmin yang salah tingkah (seolah-olah _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu merasa sekali kalau dia salah tempat melihat kemesraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk) dan tersenyum pada _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. "Sungmin-_hyung_," panggilnya.

Sungmin segera tersadar saat dia mendengar Donghae memanggilnya. "Y…ya?" katanya pada _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu.

"Henry ada di dalam sana," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk pintu ruangan yang tadi baru saja dia tinggalkan. "Kalau kau ingin bicara dengannya maka masuklah. Dia menunggumu…untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dan aku pun yakin kau kesini untuk menyelesaikan semuanya tapi satu hal yang kuminta…." Donghae memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih. "Tolong…kembalilah bersama…."

Sungmin membeku mendengar perkataan Donghae. Henry…ada di dalam ruangan di hadapannya? Adiknya…sudah sedekat itu dengannya? Dan dia…bisa segera menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan adiknya itu? Menyelesaikan semuanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi…sebagai kakak yang seharusnya membahagiakan adiknya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Donghae sambil berjalan menuju pintu di belakang _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu. "Ya, terima kasih, Donghae-_ah_…" katanya.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu di hadapannya dan berjalan masuk. Henry, yang mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup, segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi sedih. Henry tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Halo…Sungmin-_hyung_…" katanya dengan senyum manis pada kakaknya itu. "Aku sudah menunggumu…."

* * *

><p>Donghae menghela napas mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup di belakangnya. <em>Namja<em> tampan itu segera melepas pelukannya di tubuh Eunhyuk dan menggenggam tangan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu dengan erat. Eunhyuk yang merasakan perubahan sikap dan aura dari _namjachingu_nya itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kalau Donghae sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih tapi…di balik sorot kesedihan itu Eunhyuk bisa melihat dengan jelas keseriusan yang terpancar di mata _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu.

"Aku…tahu sangat tidak pantas bagiku untuk meminta ini padamu. Kau menderita…terluka begitu dalam dan aku tahu…kau dendam pada Zhou Mi-_ssi_ karena orangtuamu meninggal karena dia tapi…." Donghae memandang Eunhyuk. "Bisakah kau kubur rasa dendam itu, lupakan dendammu pada Zhou Mi-_ssi_? Dan terima dia…sebagai kakak Siwon-_hyung_ dan juga _namjachingu_ Henry? Seseorang yang punya hak untuk hidup dan bahagia, meski telah mengorbankan kebahagiaan banyak orang, termasuk dirimu?"

Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung menegang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Dia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari pandangan _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu. Dia tidak menyangkal kalau dia tidak suka dengan Zhou Mi bagaimanapun semua kebahagiaan masa kecilnya lenyap karena Zhou Mi. Orangtuanya meninggal karena dia, dia dicemooh semua orang, diejek sebagai anak pengkhianat setiap hari juga karena Zhou Mi dia kehilangan kebahagiaan karena Zhou Mi tapi….

"Aku percaya kau adalah orang yang baik, Hyukkie," kata Donghae sambil mengusap bahu Eunhyuk pelan. "Kau bukan orang yang sanggup mendendam pada seseorang begitu lama. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak orangtuamu meninggal dan aku tahu…sepuluh tahun ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah untukmu. Tapi…tapi sekarang kau punya _appa_, _umma_, dan aku. Kau punya kami, Hyukkie! Aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku, _appa_ dan _umma_ akan menyayangimu seumur hidupmu! Kau adalah anak mereka yang manis dan selalu membuat _appa_ dan _umma_ bangga, kakakku yang baik, dan _namjachingu_ yang selalu kucintai. Aku…aku tidak mau kau terus menyimpan dendam yang tertumpuk selama sepuluh tahun ini…dan mungkin akan salah jalan seperti Henry dan Zhou Mi-_ssi_!" Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Donghae saat dia semakin keras meremas tangan Eunhyuk yang masih digenggamnya. "Kumohon Hyukkie…."

Tapi…seandainya dia tak pernah kehilangan semua itu, seandainya Zhou Mi tak pernah membunuh keluarganya…dan keluarga Lee tak pernah mengadopsinya, kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan…tak akan pernah ada. Dia mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu Donghae, dia mungkin tak pernah bisa menjadi _namjachingu_ _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu, dan yang paling penting…Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang sedalam ini….

Bagaimanapun sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang begitu sebentar untuk mengubah seseorang. Seiring waktu berlalu rasa dendam yang dia rasakan pada Zhou Mi karena rasa sakit kehilangan orangtua dan cap anak pengkhianat yang diterimanya tergerus luruh karena kebaikan orangtua barunya yang selalu mau menyayanginya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Tak sekalipun orangtuanya membandingkan dan memperlakukan dia berbeda dengan Donghae yang notabene anak kandung mereka. Mereka juga tak pernah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai anak pengkhianat akibat perbuatan orangtuanya. Orangtuanya memandangnya sebagai seorang Lee Hyukjae dan itu…membuat Eunhyuk bahagia.

Dan diatas segalanya…kebahagiaannya ada karena Donghae.

Donghae yang selalu mendukungnya, Donghae yang selalu mempercayainya, Donghae yang selalu mencintainya…hanya _namja_ tampan itu kebahagiaan Eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya. Dia tak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Zhou Mi padanya, tidak sekalipun semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Lee. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Zhou Mi hanyalah awal…dari sebuah jalan dan kehidupan barunya bersama Donghae.

Kehidupan yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya…bagaimanapun bentuknya dan selama apa pun dia menginginkannya….

"Sepuluh tahun semenjak keluargamu mengadopsiku…aku banyak berpikir mengenai Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan orangtuaku…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan, membuat Donghae segera menatap sosok _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. "Dan aku sadar…kalau sebenarnya orangtuakulah yang bersalah dalam masalah itu."

Donghae hanya diam sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Zhou Mi-_ssi_ tak sekalipun meminta bantuan orangtuaku dan para anggota senat lain yang membantunya. Merekalah yang memutuskan sendiri untuk membantunya. Mereka punya pilihan…dan tahu konsekuensi yang akan terjadi kalau ketahuan tapi mereka tetap mau membantu Zhou Mi-_ssi_. Orangtuaku meninggal karena pilihan mereka, karena keinginan mereka, dan bukan karena Zhou Mi-_ssi_, karena itu aku sebenarnya…tidak punya hak apa pun untuk membenci Zhou Mi-_ssi_ karena sebenarnya dia tak bersalah apa pun padaku…juga orangtuaku. Lagipula…." Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dan tersenyum pada namja tampan di hadapannya itu. "Kalau Zhou Mi-_ssi_ tidak pernah membunuh orangtuaku, orangtuamu tidak akan pernah mengadopsiku dan aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, Hae. Aku malah harus berterima kasih pada Zhou Mi-_ssi_ karena dia aku bisa menemukanmu…pasangan takdir yang ingin selalu kujadikan pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya…."

Donghae memandang ragu ke arah Eunhyuk. "Jadi Hyukkie…" katanya pelan.

"Ya," kata Eunhyuk sambil mencium pipi Donghae. "Aku akan memaafkan Zhou Mi-_ssi_…."

Senyum manis segera terbentuk di bibir Donghae. _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu segera mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang dan leher Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, saling berciuman dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie…" kata Donghae pada Eunhyuk setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. "Untuk sekarang dan selamanya…."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukannya di leher Donghae. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hae~" katanya manja. "Sampai kapanpun…bahkan selamanya…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, tadinya saya emang niat selesain semuanya di chapter ini sampai selesai alias semua masalah udah selesai di chapter ini, tapi ternyata panjang chapternya di luar dugaan saya (bayangin aja 8000 words lebih di MW) so, karena saya yakin ga bakal ada readers yang mau baca chapter sepanjang itu saya terpaksa bagi chapter ini jadi dua, supaya ga terlalu panjang dan para readers juga ga bosan baca nantinya.**

**Jadi...chapter ini...em...bisa dibilang penyelesaian masalah yang mungkin bisa dibilang ga penting tapi sebenarnya penting? Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, Henry dan Zhou Mi itu pacaran dan mereka cuma pengen bahagia, ga mungkin kan mereka bisa bahagia kalau ada satu orang yang masih mendam dendam (aka Zhou Mi) ke seseorang yang meski bukan keluarga dia tapi tetap bermasalah sama namjachingu dia (aka Sungmin)? so, aku pikir pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu masuk akal...kalau dia mengharapkan namjachingu dia diterima total oleh keluarga dia secara Sungmin itu sekarang namjachingu dia.**

**dan buat HaeHyuk...em...mungkin ini perasaanku saja buat Hyukkie-oppa karena aku percaya kalau sebenarnya di RL Eunhyuk-oppa itu baik, sopan, dan jelas...pemaaf (bahkan kadang rela ngalah asalkan orang lain senang) tapi entah kenapa aku melihat Eunhyuk-oppa itu sebagai orang yang kalau sudah benci orang itu bakal jadi...pendendam? (efek kebanyakan baca fanfic EunHae di AFF) -mianhae para jewels- -bungkuk- dan aku pikir Eunhyuk di fanfic ini kan menderita banget karena Zhou Mi, bayangin aja orang tua dia dieksekusi mati karena bantuin Zhou Mi dan dia dibilang anak pengkhianat jadi...kurasa aku ga salah masukin bagian ini kan? Karena Donghae (yang banget-banget peduli sama Henry dan Eunhyuk) pasti pengen penyelesaian yang baik juga untuk namjachingu dia tercinta iya kan? -apa banget dah gue-**

**so yap, penyelesaian yang penting aka Zhou Mi& Siwon dan Henry& Sungmin ada di chapter depan, so buat yang nunggu, stay tune for the next chapter, okay ^^**

**Oke, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang sudah berlanjut selama ini! **** Saya sangat bahagia mengetahui kalau fanfic ini masih punya pembaca setia yang mau membaca fanfic ini dari dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya (terutama karena udah hiatus dalam waktu yang lama~banget)! Again, thank you so much! Review kalian sangat berarti besar untuk saya! Terima kasih banyak semuanya~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	33. Chapter 33

Sungmin memandang Henry dengan perasaan yang rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan. Adiknya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, begitu dekat, dan auranya…aura Henry benar-benar terasa…damai dan menenangkan. Yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang memang adiknya, sungguh-sungguh adiknya. Henry yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Sungmin bukanlah seseorang yang penuh dendam dan keji seperti yang terakhir kali dia lihat di kamar Kyuhyun di sekolah. Henry yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah adiknya yang manis, baik, dan perhatian.

Adik yang ada di ingatan Sungmin.

"Jadi…" Henry menghela napas dan kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. "…Ada urusan apa kau ke sini? Aku katakan saja _hyung_ kalau kau memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab untuk kematian _appa_ dan _umma_ aku tidak pernah menyesali tindakanku. Aku mencintai Mimi-_ge_ dan sampai sekarang pun mencintainya. Karena itu aku tidak akan menyesali apa pun yang sudah kulakukan untuk bisa bersama dengannya meski kuakui…cara yang kupilih tidak benar…dan sangat egois…."

Sungmin memandang Henry dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu…dia sangat mengerti sedalam apa ikatan yang dimiliki adiknya itu dengan Zhou Mi sekarang. Ikatan di antara mereka berdua bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu rapuh dan mudah untuk dihancurkan. Ikatan itu adalah segalanya bagi Henry lagipula…kenyataannya Zhou Mi adalah orang yang memberikan Henry sokongan untuk hidup. Karena _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itulah Henry masih mau menjalani hidup dan bertahan hidup menghadapi kekejian orangtua mereka, dirinya, dan juga dunia yang melawannya. Sungmin tidak pantas untuk mengambil semua itu, kebahagiaan Henry yang paling berarti….

"Aku tak pernah punya maksud untuk memisahkanmu dengan Zhou Mi-_ssi_" kata Sungmin pelan pada Henry yang masih menatapnya. "Aku mengerti…kalau bagimu Zhou Mi-_ssi_ adalah segalanya. Dialah yang memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang selama ini tak pernah kau dapatkan dari _appa_, _umma_, aku, dan dunia yang ada di sekitarmu. Aku tidak punya hak apa pun untuk mengambil orang sepenting itu darimu…karena dari awal dia memberikanmu hal yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu tapi begitu kau inginkan…kebahagiaan…."

Henry hanya memandang Sungmin dan diam membisu sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. "Lalu kenapa…."

Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Hanya satu alasan kenapa aku ada di sini…." Sungmin langsung melangkah ke hadapan Henry dan bersimpuh di hadapan adiknya itu, membuat Henry langsung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan terkejut.

"A…apa, _hyu_—"

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan aku," kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Henry. "Memaafkan aku yang selama ini tidak peduli padamu. Maafkan aku yang selalu mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Maafkan aku yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kesakitan yang kau rasakan. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menjadi kakak yang buruk untukmu…dan sama sekali tidak becus untuk menjagamu ataupun memastikan kebahagiaanmu."

"_Hyung_…" gumam Henry pelan.

"Aku mengerti seberat apa dosa yang sudah kulakukan padamu," kata Sungmin dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur karena air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. "Aku sudah berdosa sedemikian banyak, sangat wajar untukmu membenciku tapi aku mohon…maafkan aku! Izinkan aku untuk menebus semua dosa yang sudah kulakukan! Biarkan aku…melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak dengan semestinya!" Sungmin memandang Henry dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Tolong maafkan aku! Pulanglah bersamaku…dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Sebagai kakak adik seperti dulu…."

Henry hanya diam mendengar perkataan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. Perkataan Sungmin terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Ya…Henry pun sebenarnya ingin kembali. Percakapannya dengan Donghae menyadarkannya…betapa sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan kakak kandungnya ini. Bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah kakaknya, seseorang yang berbagi darah dengannya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Sangat lumrah kalau dia menginginkan kasih sayang keluarga…keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Dia ingin pulang…ke rumahnya yang sesungguhnya…kepada kakaknya dan merasa damai di sana…seperti yang seharusnya terjadi dari dulu….

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku, _hyung_?" tanya Henry dengan suara gemetar. "Bisakah kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan…melepaskan genggaman tanganmu lagi kalau aku mengulurkan tanganku? Bisakah kau berjanji…kalau kau tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaanku lagi? Tidak menginjak-injak kepercayaanku lagi? Bisakah kau memberikanku jaminan…kalau aku bisa mempercayaimu, _hyung_?"

Sungmin tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan _namja_ manis berambut cokelat terang itu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," katanya dengan mantap. "Apa pun yang terjadi kali ini akan kupastikan…kau bahagia bersama denganku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita dan terluka lagi. Aku akan menjagamu…sebagai kakakmu."

Henry memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Mungkin…sekarang adalah waktunya bagi dia untuk percaya…percaya pada kakaknya itu…dan pulang ke tempatnya seharusnya berada…. Pulang ke tempat yang selama ini dia inginkan…dan menggenggam tangan yang dulu tidak bisa dia genggam karena takut dan benci….

"Untuk sekali ini saja, untuk terakhir kalinya…aku mempercayaimu, _hyung_…" gumam Henry sambil memandang Sungmin sebelum tersenyum manis. "Aku memaafkanmu, _hyung_…."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Henry. Memaafkannya? Adiknya itu sungguh-sungguh memaafkannya? "Sungguh? Kau benar-benar…"

"Ya," kata Henry sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berlutut di hadapan Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. "Aku akan pulang bersamamu, dan kembali menjadi adikmu. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi…seperti yang seharusnya…."

Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mata Sungmin saat dia memeluk tubuh Henry dengan erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher _namja_ manis bermata cokelat itu sambil terisak pelan, merasakan hangat tubuh yang selama ini dirindukannya. Akhirnya…setelah delapan tahun…dia bisa kembali…kembali bersama keluarganya…adik yang selalu disayanginya….

"Aku menyayangimu, Henry…" bisik Sungmin di tengah isakannnya. "Sangat menyayangimu. Maafkan aku…yang tak pernah menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu…."

Henry hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut kakak kandungnya itu dengan penuh sayang. "Aku juga menyayangimu, _hyung_…" bisik Henry pelan. "Kakak kesayanganku…."

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang jatuh tertidur di pelukannya dengan penuh sayang sebelum mengangkat tubuh <em>namja<em> penggila _game_ itu ke arah sofa dan membaringkannya di sana. Begitu Kyuhyun terbaring di sofa, Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkeram ujung kemeja hitam yang dipakai Zhou Mi dalam tidurnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan kembali meringkuk di samping kakak sulungnya itu.

Siwon tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun memang tak berubah sedikitpun selama ini…. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun entah kenapa selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran dia atau Zhou Mi di sampingnya, juga bisa merasakan saat dia dan Zhou Mi ingin meninggalkannya saat _namja_ penggila _game_ itu tertidur pulas dan akan mencengkeram ujung baju mereka dalam tidurnya, seolah-olah meminta pada mereka untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Zhou Mi dan Siwon sendiri, yang tidak pernah tega membangunkan Kyuhyun dan mengganggu tidur _namja_ penggila _game_ itu, akhirnya akan selalu berakhir dengan hanya duduk di sofa dan membaringkan kepala Kyuhyun di pangkuan mereka hingga adik bungsu mereka itu membuka matanya.

"Aku rindu pemandangan ini…" gumam Siwon pelan. "Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku selalu merindukannya…."

Zhou Mi segera memandang Siwon dari tempatnya duduk di sofa di samping Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang tetap tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Sepuluh tahun…bukan waktu yang sebentar…" gumam Siwon pelan lagi. "Sepuluh tahun ini aku tumbuh dewasa…mengenal orang lain, melihat dunia yang lebih luas, melihat sudut pandang orang lain yang berbeda-beda dan juga…." _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu mengepalkan tangannya. "…Mencintai seseorang dengan sangat."

Zhou Mi tetap diam. _Namja_ jangkung itu hanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini meringkuk semakin dalam ke pangkuannya. "Lalu?" tanya Zhou Mi pelan sambil tetap mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Apa sepuluh tahun itu berarti untukmu? Untuk kita?"

Tubuh Siwon menegang untuk sesaat mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Sepuluh tahun lalu…aku hanya anak-anak. Aku tidak mengerti…kenapa kau rela menghancurkan semuanya, keluarga kita, Kyuhyun, dan aku hanya untuk seorang _namja_ seperti Henry. Aku selalu berpikir…cinta…tidak seharusnya membuatmu seperti itu. Cinta macam apa…yang membuatmu rela membunuh keluarga sendiri? Cinta tidak sekejam itu, itulah yang kupikirkan. Karena itu aku tidak pernah menerima kenyataan kau memilih Henry daripada kami, keluargamu sendiri dan rasa benci…tumbuh begitu saja di dalam diriku. Aku merasa terkhianati…karena kau rela…menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluargamu sendiri demi seorang _namja_…yang harus kuakui saat itu kurasa memang tidak pantas untukmu. Bagaimanapun Henry adalah anak keluarga _vampire_ _hunter_, wajar kan kalau aku menganggapnya tidak pantas untuk keluarga kita yang seorang _vampire_ darah murni? Karena itulah…aku tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menolong atau membelamu dari _appa_ dan _umma_, karena saat itu aku setuju dengan mereka. Tindakanmu yang mencintai Henry tidak benar…dan tidak bisa diterima."

Rahang Zhou Mi mengeras dan mata _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu mengilat marah saat dia mendengar perkataan Siwon sebelum dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan genggamannya di ujung kemejanya dan menggumamkan namanya pelan. Zhou Mi menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak, dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun kalau dia akan mendengarkan perkataan Siwon sesakit apa pun perkataan itu. Lagipula…Siwon adalah _namja_ yang memang selalu cenderung serius dan selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain semenjak kecil, berlawanan dengan dia dan Kyuhyun yang notabene sangat _easy_-_going_ dan cenderung blak-blakan. Wajar…kalau dengan sikap yang seperti itu Siwon lebih memilih memikirkan tindak perbuatannya yang memilih Henry sebagai pendamping hidupnya itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak pantas daripada Kyuhyun yang masih mau menerima perbuatannya itu dan memakluminya. Siwon memandang akibat perbuatannya untuk keluarga mereka, yang jelas tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik sementara Kyuhyun memandang tindakannya sebagai sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia…sesuatu yang selama ini dia inginkan dan harapkan. Dengan perbedaan pola pikir seperti itu wajar…kalau reaksi keduanya pada pilihannya membunuh orangtua mereka pun akan berbeda…dan sebagai kakak mereka berdua dia harus mengerti perbedaan itu.

Lagipula…bukankah dia ingin kembali ke sini? Ke sisi Kyuhyun dan Siwon sebagai kakak mereka berdua? Dan kalau dia masih tetap ingin perasaan itu terjadi…dia harus mengerti kedua adiknya itu, mengerti sikap mereka…dan juga perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi…perasaanku pada Kibum berubah selama sepuluh tahun ini," kata Siwon menyambung perkataannya, membuat Zhou Mi kembali memandang _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya itu. "Aku mencintainya dengan sangat dan karena itu…aku mulai berpikir…kalau kau..sebenarnya tidak bersalah apa pun, _hyung_…."

"Bagaimanapun Henry adalah sandaranmu, kebahagiaanmu yang paling dalam, seperti Kibum untukku. Kibummie…dia selalu menyokongku, saat aku bahagia dia tertawa bersamaku, dia menghiburku saat aku sedih, dia selalu ada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkannya, orang sepenting itu…aku juga akan melawan mati-matian kalau orang sepenting itu diambil dari hidupku. Aku juga…akan membunuh kalau itu demi Kibum karena itu…aku sadar sekarang…bagaimana sakitnya kau saat itu. Aku tahu kau pasti terluka, bagaimanapun kami keluargamu, orang yang seharusnya menyokongmu dan mendukung pilihanmu dibandingkan siapapun tapi kami malah berniat menghancurkan satu-satunya kebahagiaanmu dengan kejam karena itu…" Siwon segera membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Zhou Mi. "…Aku minta maaf, _hyung_…."

Zhou Mi hanya memandang Siwon dengan tatapan datar tapi ada keterkejutan di balik dinginya tatapan bola mata _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu. "Siwon…."

"Sebagai pewaris keluarga Choi yang sekarang aku sadar kalau dulu…sebagai anak tertua dan pewaris keluarga…kau pasti begitu ditekan oleh _appa_ dan _umma_ untuk menjadi sempurna," kata Siwon. "Kau pasti merasa terbelenggu dan Henry…adalah satu-satunya hal yang kau inginkan di tengah semua belenggu yang menghalangi langkahmu untuk menuju kebebasan yang selama ini kau harapkan itu. Maafkan aku…karena tak pernah mengerti semua itu lebih cepat. Aku sadar…aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan maafmu karena sudah banyak sekali dosa yang kulakukan tapi kumohon…beri aku kesempatan…untuk memperbaiki semuanya…."

"Siwon…" gumam Zhou Mi pelan sekali lagi.

"Aku janji begitu kita kembali aku akan mengatur para anggota tertinggi senat _vampire_ untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk-_hyung_ dan juga para petinggi asosiasi _hunter_ untuk mengesahkan perjanjian perdamaian antara bangsa _vampire_ dan _hunter_ secepatnya," kata Siwon dengan tegas. "Setelah perjanjian itu selesai, hubungan _vampire_ dan _vampire_ _hunter_ seperti hubunganmu dan Henry dan juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-_ssi_ tidak akan ditentang dan dianggap tabu, kau bisa kembali menjalani hidup normal, _hyung_! Aku juga akan menutup kasus pembunuhan keluarga kita dan keluarga Lee dan menghapus nama kau dan Henry sebagai tersangka utama. Status kriminal kalian akan dianggap tidak ada. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau dan Henry bisa diterima kembali oleh masyarakat _vampire_ karena itu tolong kembalilah! Izinkan aku untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi…dan kali ini…melakukan hal yang benar…."

Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar perkataan _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya itu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya memang tidak salah…Siwon memang menyesal, _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu memang sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa dan mengerti sudut pandang dan alasannya untuk membunuh orangtua mereka dan yang paling penting…adiknya itu memang meminta maaf padanya. Maaf yang sungguh-sungguh…tulus dari lubuk hati Siwon yang terdalam….

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Siwon-_ah_," kata Zhou Mi sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Siwon segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan terkejut. "A…apa? Kenapa? Aku…aku serius, _hyung_! Aku sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan semua itu jadi…."

"Aku putra tertua dari keluarga Choi, keluarga _vampire_ darah murni yang terhormat," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. "Tidak pantas bagiku untuk melemparkan tanggung jawab semua perbuatan yang telah kulakukan pada orang lain, karena bagaimanapun juga semua itu adalah salahku, akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua itu." Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas apa yang sudah kulakukan pada orangtua kita dan juga orangtua Henry. Aku yang sudah berbuat aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab. Itu konsekuensi pilihan yang harus kuambil dan asalkan itu berarti aku bisa kembali ke masyarakat vampire sebagai kakakmu dan Kui Xian dan bisa memperkenalkan Henry sebagai pendamping hidupku pada mereka maka aku tidak keberatan menerima semua konsekuensi itu. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang sudah kuakibatkan atas pembunuhan orangtua kita dan keluarga Henry dengan tanganku sendiri, tak peduli berapa lamapun waktu berlalu untuk itu."

"Zhou Mi-_hyung_..." gumam Siwon pelan mendengar perkataan _namja_ jangkung berambut merah di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi tentu saja aku masih membutuhkan bantuan dari banyak anggota senat, terutama sang penerus keluarga Choi," kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum sambil kembali memandang Siwon. "Kau mau membantuku, kan? Membantuku…menciptakan dunia di mana _vampire_ dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai…dunia di mana para _vampire_ tidak akan memandang rendah para manusia…dan dunia di mana…semua _vampire_ bisa mencintai siapapun dengan bebas…tak peduli walaupun dia mencintai seorang manusia sekalipun? Kau mau membantu…mewujudkan dunia seperti itu, kan, Siwon?"

Siwon tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi sebelum mengepalkan tangannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Ya," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Itu juga adalah dunia impianku dan Kyuhyun dan aku pasti akan melakukan apa saja…untuk mewujudkan dunia itu, _hyung_…bersamamu."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggumam pelan dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Zhou Mi dan Siwon segera memandang _namja_ penggila _game_ itu dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi. "Apa kau bermimpi indah?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeliat pelan sebelum kembali membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Zhou Mi. "Aku bermimpi indah sekali, dan aku sangat ingin mewujudkannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Zhou Mi. "Aku bermimpi…kita bertiga hidup bahagia, bersama Sungmin-_hyung_, Kibum-_hyung_ dan Henry…dan juga anak-anak kita. Melewatkan waktu bersama dengan semuanya yang juga sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri dan mengobrol bersama sementara melihat anak-anak kita bermain bersama, sungguh…pemandangan yang indah."

Siwon dan Zhou Mi saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum tertawa. "Itu bukan mimpi, Kyu," kata Siwon sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Suatu hari nanti…itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau akan kembali kan, _gege_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Zhou Mi. "Kembali ke _mansion_…dan tinggal bersama lagi?"

Zhou Mi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Kui Xian," kata Zhou Mi. "Aku akan pulang bersama kalian…kembali ke mansion keluarga kita dan menjadi kakak kalian lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Zhou Mi dengan manja. "Terima kasih, Mimi-_ge_, Siwon-_hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun. "Selamat datang kembali…."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun kembali jatuh tertidur, meski kini sebuah senyum manis penuh kebahagiaan tersungging jelas di bibir _namja_ penggila _game_ itu.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya saat dia merasakan sinar terang menerpa tubuhnya. <em>Namja<em> penggila _game_ itu segera bangkit dan melihat kalau sekarang dia berada di kamarnya di _mansion_ keluarga Choi, sinar matahari menyusup dari balik korden tipis yang menutupi jendela balkonnya. Kyuhyun segera menatap tubuhnya, melihat kalau sekarang tubuhnya terbalut piyama berwarna biru laut, bukan baju yang dia pakai saat dia mendatangi Zhou Mi.

"Apa…apa itu semua mimpi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kalut sambil mencengkeram rambutnya. "Apa janji Mimi-_ge_ untuk kembali bersamaku dan Siwon-_hyung_ itu…hanya mimpi? Dan memang…kami tengah berperang karena dia masih membenciku dan Siwon-_hyung_?"

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau mempercayai kalau semua itu adalah mimpi. Bagaimanapun semua yang dikatakan kedua kakaknya itu tadi terasa begitu nyata, hangat tubuh Zhou Mi dan Siwon juga nyata tidak mungkin kalau semua itu hanya mimpi! Tidak, dia tidak mau mempercayai itu…dan tidak akan pernah.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu segera menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tubuh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu juga sedikit basah, jelas sekali kalau _namja_ manis itu barusaja selesai mandi. Mata Sungmin segera bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ manis itu langsung tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin sambil melemparkan handuknya ke keranjang cucian di samping lemari Kyuhyun. "Aku senang kau akhirnya bangun. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Butuh sesuatu?"

Tangan Kyuhyun gemetar melihat Sungmin. Apa ini cuma perasaannya atau…aura Sungmin berubah? Aura Sungmin sekarang terasa…hangat? Terasa begitu bahagia…seolah-olah _namja_ manis itu telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini dia inginkan… Kenapa…Sungmin merasa bahagia?

"_Hyu_…Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Kenapa…"

"Zhou Mi-_ssi_ dan Siwon-_ssi_ membawamu pulang," kata Sungmin sambil tetap memasang senyum manisnya saat dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun di atas ranjang. "Mereka bilang kau kelelahan karena itu tidak ada yang membangunkanmu."

Detak jantung Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat saat dia mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Zhou Mi? Berarti…semua itu bukan mimpi kan? Kakaknya itu memang….

"_Gege_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Berarti memang…."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi _namja_ penggila _game_ itu lembut sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Zhou Mi-_ssi_ ada di sini. Dia kembali bersama kau dan Siwon-_ssi_. Dia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya sekarang."

Perlu beberapa detik untuk memproses perkataan Sungmin di otaknya tapi begitu otaknya (yang memang tergolong jenius itu) bisa memahami apa maksud perkataan Sungmin untuknya sebuah senyum lebar penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. Berarti semua itu memang nyata kan? Kakaknya memang kembali…keluarganya kembali…dan dia bisa bahagia….

Sungmin menyadari senyum manis di bibir Kyuhyun sebelum balas tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang jendela balkon yang meski tertutup gorden tipis masih bisa memberikan cahaya matahari di kamar itu sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan heran. "_Hyung_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku berhasil membawa Henry pulang dan minta maaf padanya, sekarang dia sedang bersama Zhou Mi-_ssi_," kata Sungmin sebelum memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih…."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Sungmin sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau harus berterima kasih padaku, _hyung_? Hubunganmu dan Henry kembali baik karena usahamu sendiri aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan apa pun untuk membuat diriku pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari _hyu_—"

"Karena Kyunnie…adalah sandaranku dan penyemangatku," kata Sungmin sambil tetap tersenyum. "Semua hal yang membuatku tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha."

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Kalau tidak ada Kyunnie mungkin delapan tahun lalu…aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku karena putus asa. Kalau tidak ada Kyunnie mungkin aku juga tidak akan pernah berusaha menghindari nafsu darahku dan menyerang manusia…agar para _vampire_ _hunter_ bisa datang dan membunuhku. Dan kalau tidak ada Kyunnie…mungkin aku tidak akan punya…kekuatan dan keinginan untuk berdamai dengan Henry…Kalau tidak ada Kyunnie mungkin aku sudah melakukan seribu hal yang bisa kupikirkan untuk mengakhiri hidupku karena aku tak bisa…menghadapi ketakutanku sendiri." Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. "Karena ada Kyunnie…aku sanggup melakukan semua hal yang telah kulakukan hingga hari ini…."

"Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sejak Seohyun menggigitku delapan tahun lalu aku merasa cahaya di dalam hidupku menghilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan dan penderitaan. Sering sekali aku mengutuk kehidupanku dan bertanya kenapa hari itu aku tidak ikut mati bersama keluargaku, aku membenci hidupku…." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku merasa…tak ada hal baik di hidupku. Hidupku hanyalah kegelapan tak berujung…penuh rasa bersalah, dendam, dan penyesalan tapi…." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum. "Tak peduli kapanpun sosok Kyunnie selalu memberikanku cahaya dan kebahagiaan. Kyunnie selalu memberikanku semangat dan alasan untuk hidup dan Kyunnie memberikanku cinta…sesuatu yang selama ini kuinginkan lebih dari apa pun juga…." Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. "Karena itu terima kasih…karena selalu bersedia berada di sisiku dan mencintaiku…dan memberikanku alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi cahaya harapan…di tengah dunia kegelapanku yang serasa tak berujung itu…."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu…."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. Kyuhyun sendiri begitu merasakan hangat bibir Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya segera memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin sehingga kini _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu terbaring tepat di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, masih dalam keadaan berciuman. Kyuhyun segera menjilat bibir Sungmin, membuat _namja_ manis itu membuka mulutnya, dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, membuat _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menelusuri rongga mulutnya dan melilit lidahnya bagaikan ular. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan _French_ _kiss_ panas itu, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Sungmin, dengan masih ada air liur yang menyatukan bibir mereka, untuk menarik napas dan mengisi paru-parunya yang sedaritadi menjerit meminta oksigen.

"_Hyung_…aku…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin tersenyum sebelum membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Kyuhyunlah yang berbaring di ranjang dengan Sungmin duduk di atas lutut _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. Sungmin tertawa geli sebelum membuka seluruh kancing kemeja putih tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping sekaligus berotot…sebuah perpaduan yang aneh tapi sangat…menggiurkan, sangat membangunkan nafsu sensual yang penuh dengan erotisme….

Tubuh yang dibalut kulit putih yang manis, leher putih yang jenjang, pinggang yang langsing, dan otot-otot tubuh yang menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tak diragukan lagi, Sungmin adalah seorang _namja_ yang mempesona. Sangat 'cantik'…dan indah…. Kebengisan iblis dan kemanisan malaikat terdapat di tubuh mungil itu. Kecantikan yang melebihi seorang _yeoja_…terpadu dengan baik dengan kejantanan seorang _namja_. Tidak ada kata yang sanggup menjelaskan keindahan tubuh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu…sempurna, tampa cacat sedikitpun….

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat tubuh indah itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan begitu menggoda, begitu sensual…dan begitu erotis. Tubuh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu adalah gambaran erotis sensual yang diperlihatkan secara langsung di hadapan matanya. Sesuatu yang bagaikan mimpi tak tergapai baginya dulu…kini tersaji dengan indah di hadapan matanya.

"Kalau Kyunnie menginginkannya boleh kok," kata Sungmin dengan nada polos. "Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang Kyunnie inginkan…. Kau boleh memiliki semuanya, jiwaku, hatiku, dan juga tubuhku…kau boleh mengambil semuanya."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sungmin kembali menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Dua pasang bibir itu bercumbu dengan panas, lidah mereka menari dengan begitu sensual dalam rongga mulut mereka. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang…begitu bibir mereka merasakan sensasi liar yang sangat memabukkan ini. Manis…pahit…liar…lembut…semuanya berpadu menjadi satu, menciptakan neraka berkedok surga…yang meski mereka tahu terlarang, tidak ragu untuk mereka masuki….

Sungmin segera melepaskan bibir mereka berdua. Air liur dan desahan napas mereka menyatu…memberikan ketegangan dan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Dan mereka tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan untuk terus merasakan perasaan liar ini. Mereka ingin lebih dan lebih…tidak bisa berhenti menginginkan bibir itu…juga tubuh di hadapan mereka masing-masing….

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun segera kembali membalik posisi mereka berdua dan menyerang Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menyapu dan mencium lehernya. Sensasi bibir _namja_ penggila _game_ itu di lehernya benar-benar membuatnya panas dan menginginkan lebih…. "Ah, hah…Kyunnie…" desahnya pelan.

"Hmmm…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetap menciumi leher Sungmin. "Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku, _hyung_. Biarkan aku memilikimu…dan mendominasimu…."

Sungmin hanya diam. Sensasi demi sensasi membuatnya mabuk. Dia tidak bisa berbicara apa pun lagi, bahkan rasanya dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Dia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya…dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan segala hal yang ada di dirinya malam (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pagi) ini.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sungmin segera mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Hanya saja…ciuman kali ini lembut, tanpa nafsu, hanya perasaan cinta dan sayang yang tulus…yang terkandung dalam ciuman itu.

Sungmin segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang Kyuhyun yang balas memandang _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia segera mengusap bibir Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis pada _namja_ penggila _game_ itu. "Milikilah aku, Kyunnie. Cintai aku…dan berikan aku kepuasan malam ini…." _Namja_ manis itu segera mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "…Jadikan aku milikmu, Kyu…."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang penuh keyakinan itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir _namja_ penggila _game_ itu dan dia kembali memandang Sungmin, meski kali ini pandangannya berubah menjadi sedikit (atau mungkin sangat) penuh dengan nafsu. "Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati, Sungmin-_hyung_…" katanya pelan sebelum kembali kepada aktivitas mereka, mempersatukan tubuh dan jiwa mereka dalam ikatan cinta yang panas dan buas tapi indah dan manis di saat yan bersamaan.

Ikatan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan…dan tidak bisa disangkal….

Ikatan merah darah yang abadi…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Hore~semua masalah sudah selesai~WOHOO -tebarbunga- dan yap...semuanya lengkap kan? HenMin, WonKyuMi, ama KyuMin udah jadi satu. dan...sebenarnya adegan KyuMinku masih semi M kan? Bukan M? kan lagi puasa~jadi ga boleh nulis NC (ga puasa pun sebenarnya ga bisa nulis NC kok... ga tau kenapa setiap mau nulis NC tangan langsung gemetar, ngebayanginya ga kuat~) so, really sorry kalau NCnya di cut ya, buat para readers bayangin sendiri aja NCan mereka, oke?**

**Dengan semua masalah selesai, berarti sebenarnya aku bisa bilang kalau fanfic ini udah selesai -sujudsyukur- but...aku masih punya satu chapter lagi, semacam epilog buat fanfic ini. buat kalian yang mau baca, tunggu aja next chapter, tapi kalau ga mau ya...sudah sampai sini aja udah oke, kok. karena kan epilog ga nyambung-nyambung amat sebenarnya ama chapter sebelum-sebelumnya so oke-oke aja buat diskip**

**Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang mau membaca ficku selama setahun lebih ini, rela mereview fic ini selama setahun, dan rela menanti fic ini meski mengalami masa hiatus yang lumayan panjang. Aku berterima kasih sekali karena kalian mau menyukai fanficku ini dan aku bahagia karena fanfic pertamaku di SP ini bisa disukai orang sebanyak ini, so, I really thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Oke, at last, Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus pendapat kalian soal fanfic ini, apakah kalian puas atau tidak? Apa cerita ini bagus apa nggak? Oke, so please review para readers, oke? Aku sayang kalian semua  
><strong>

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next (and the last) chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Dua belas tahun kemudian….**

Rumah itu, meski tidak terlalu besar terlihat sangat asri dan damai. halaman rumah yang sedikit luas dari pintu gerbang besi yang mengitari rumah itu terlihat rimbun dengan pepohonan dan semak bunga berbagai warna yang menghiasi halaman. Warna dinding rumah yang berwarna krem lembut berpadu dengan baik di tengah keasrian hutan mini di halaman depan itu. Suara kicauan burung sesekali terdengar, menambah kesan asri dan damai di rumah itu.

Di halaman samping rumah, suasana tidak kalah asrinya. Bunga mawar berbagai warna tumbuh dengan subur dan ditanam dengan posisi yang strategis untuk membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan elegan. Sulur-sulur tanaman menghiasi kayu putih gazebo kecil di tengah-tengah taman itu. Gazebo kecil itu terlihat begitu cantik dan asri, berpadu dengan baik dengan tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan subur di sekelilingnya.

Di halaman itu seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat berumur delapan tahun berlarian dengan riang. Suara tawa riang tidak pernah berhenti terdengar dari mulutnya saat dia mengejar seekor dari sekian banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekitar taman itu. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai di udara saat dia berusaha menangkap kupu-kupu yang posisinya memang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya itu di balik cangkir teh yang dipegangnya. Dia mengamati tingkah laku anak lelakinya itu sebelum telinganya yang tajam menangkap suara langkah-langkah kaki. Sungmin segera meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, bersamaan dengan seorang _namja_ tampan berambut cokelat yang membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi taman itu dengan ruangan rumah mereka dan berjalan memasuki taman samping itu.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, Sungyeollie, ayo kalian harus siap-siap! Kita harus segera berangkat atau kita akan terlambat!" seru _namja_ tampan itu. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar teriakan itu sebelum menggendong anak lelakinya yang berumur delapan tahun itu, yang hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"_Umma_?" tanyanya polos sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah polosnya.

"Ayo Yeollie sayang bersihkan tubuhmu dan ganti bajumu dengan baju yang sudah _umma_ siapkan di ranjangmu," kata Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk baju yang dipakai anak kecil berambut cokelat berumur delapan tahun itu. "Kita harus segera berangkat kalau kau masih ingin menemui Myungsoo."

Wajah Sungyeol langsung berubah cerah saat dia mendengar nama sahabat baik sekaligus sepupunya itu. "Baik, _umma_~" katanya sebelum berlari ke arah rumah, tak lupa memeluk dan mencium ayahnya sekilas sebelum kembali berlari menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah polah anak kecil manis berumur delapan tahun itu. "Dia imut dan manis sekali, _hyung_," katanya sambil mendatangi Sungmin yang kembali duduk di gazebo dan meminum tehnya. "Benar-benar mirip denganmu."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. "Ya…dia anak kita kan? Tentu saja harus mirip dengan kita," kata Sungmin sebelum bangkit dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Selamat datang, Kyu," katanya. "Aku senang kau akhirnya pulang dari pekerjaanmu. Kau pasti lelah ya terus menerus _meeting_ di kantormu hanya untuk me_release_ _game_ terbaru perusahaanmu yang jujur saja…sangat menyebalkan itu." Namja manis itu segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat, dan sinar matahari yang menyusup ke gazebo itu membuat cincin emas di jari mereka memantulkan cahaya keemasan yang lembut.

Kyuhyun, sekarang berumur dua puluh delapan tahun, tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya yang manis itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah pekerjaanku, tanggung jawabku...sebagai direktur utama perusahaan. Changmin sedang sibuk membantu Yunho-_hyung_ dan Jaejoong-_hyung_ pindah rumah setelah Jongin lahir dan mereka memutuskan untuk punya rumah daripada tinggal di apartemen jadi aku harus mengerjakan bagiannya juga."

* * *

><p><em>Setelah lulus kuliah Kyuhyun dan sahabat baiknya, Changmin, memutuskan untuk bekerja sama membangun sebuah perusahaan software komputer dan game yang tentu awalnya berasal dari kegemaran mereka bermain komputer dan game. Tak disangka perusahaan mereka ternyata menuai sukses besar karena game-game mereka banyak digemari anak-anak dan software-software perusahaan mereka pun bisa dianggap memberikan kepuasan bagi siapapun yang memakainya sehingga perusahaan mereka kini berkembang pesat dan menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan yang sangat sibuk.<em>

* * *

><p>Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku mengerti," katanya. "Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sungmin mendapat pekerjaan sebagai guru di Super Junior High School dari Leeteuk. Sikapnya yang ramah dan manis, juga supel dan baik membuatnya menjadi guru kesayangan banyak murid di akademi (fakta yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun cemburu). Selain itu kadang-kadang di waktu kosongnya, Sungmin melakukan pekerjaannya sampingannya sebagai vampire hunter meski dia sudah tidak terlalu sering lagi bekerja sebagai hunter setelah mereka punya anak.<em>

_Anak mereka berdua, Sungyeol, lahir delapan tahun yang lalu, tiga bulan setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangsungkan pernikahan mereka berdua. Namja manis itu memiliki perpaduan yang sempurna dari ayah dan ibunya, dengan tubuh yang tergolong tinggi, kulit putih, senyum manis yang selalu mampu melelehkan siapapun, juga sifatnya yang sangat manis tapi terkadang sangat suka menjahili orang itu (Sungmin sampai sempat curiga kalau Kyuhyun sendiri yang menularkan sifat evilnya pada anak mereka dengan mengajarkan anak kecil berambut cokelat (yang masih sangat polos itu) itu cara-cara jitu menjahili orang secara langsung). Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat menyayangi Sungyeol karena bagaimanapun namja manis itu melengkapi keluarga mereka dengan kehadirannya, sesuatu yang selama ini sangat mereka tunggu dan impikan._

* * *

><p>"<em>Appa<em>, _umma_, aku sudah siap~" teriak Sungyeol. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berbalik dan melihat anak kecil manis itu tersenyum lebar dari arah pintu kaca, berpakaian lengkap dan memasang wajah berseri-seri.

Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum akhinya berjalan bersama Sungmin dan menggendong anak kecil manis berusia delapan tahun itu. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari _mansion_ dan meletakkan Sungyeol di kursi belakang mobilnya bersama Sungmin dan membiarkan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuh anak mereka berdua yang manis itu. "Ingat ya, nanti kau harus bersikap sopan di sana, oke?" katanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan polos oleh Sungyeol.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum masuk ke kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman mereka menuju suatu tempat….

* * *

><p>Setelah mengemudi selama beberapa menit, Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah <em>café<em>. _Namja_ penggila _game_ itu tersenyum saat dia dan Sungmin berjalan keluar dan melangkah ke arah café itu sambil menggandeng Sungyeol yang masih tertawa riang. "Sepertinya semuanya sudah datang yah…mungkin tidak semua…" kata Kyuhyun saat menyadari empat buah mobil yang terparkir rapi di sebelah mobil mereka. "Tapi sudahlah toh mereka pasti datang."

Begitu mereka memasuki _café_ mereka langsung disambut dengan pemandangan _café_ yang indah dan nyaman. Lantai _café_ itu dilapisi dengan marmer yang bersih, sementara di atasnya meja-meja kecil dan sofa ditata dengan strategis sehingga membuat orang yang duduk di sana merasa nyaman. Kaca-kaca jendela _café_ yang besar menampilkan pemandangan taman _café_ yang penuh dengan pemandangan asri pepohonan, semak bunga, dan ladang rumput hijau yang cukup luas. Selain itu ada juga pintu kaca yang memisahkan ruang makan bagian balkon dengan bagian luar.

Saat itu ada empat orang anak yang asyik bermain di bagian balkon yang kini kosong itu. Satu orang anak berambut hitam, satu orang berambut cokelat muda dan dua orang berambut cokelat gelap. Umur mereka berbeda-beda, mulai dari sepuluh sampai delapan tahun. Sungyeol yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan kedua orangtuanya, berlari ke arah keempat anak kecil itu sambil memanggil nama mereka. "Sunggyu-_hyung_! Dongwoo-_hyung_! Woohyun-_hyung_! Hoya!" serunya sambil berlari riang dan memeluk keempat anak kecil yang dipanggilnya satu persatu.

Kedelapan orangtua yang melihat kedatangan Sungyeol langsung menghentikan percakapan mereka dan menoleh, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berjalan melewati pintu kaca menuju ruangan balkon. "Halo _hyungdeul_," sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Halo, Kyu, halo Sungmin-_hyung_," sapa Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. "Kalian pasti lelah, mau minum sesuatu?"

"Aku mau es kopi dengan _whipped_ _cream_, _hyung_~" kata Kyuhyun manja pada Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook langsung tertawa geli sebelum beranjak memasuki dapur café untuk membuatkan pesanan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><em>Setelah lulus akademi, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah kulinari untuk mengembangkan bakat (sekaligus hobinya) untuk memasak. Saat kuliah dengan bantuan orangtuanya dia membangun sebuah café, yang mengusung konsep live with nature dengan pepohonan yang ditanamnya di sekitar café. Kelezatan masakan, kerapian dan kebersihan café, serta konsep ruangan yang menarik menjadikan café Ryeowook café yang cukup disukai pelanggannya sehingga sekarang bisa dikatakan café itu sudah cukup sukses. <em>

_Ryeowook menikah dengan Yesung sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setahun tiga bulan sebelum pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka menikah tepat sebelum Yesung pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar musik di sekolah musik di Vienna, Austria dan setelah Yesung kembali dua tahun kemudian, mereka dikaruniai seorang anak, seorang anak laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Woohyun._

_Seperti kedua orangtuanya yang memiliki suara yang indah dan kemampuan musik yang tinggi, Woohyun juga sangat suka memainkan alat musik yang bisa dia temukan di rumahnya (favoritnya adalah piano yang menurut pengakuannya (yang terlampau polos) adalah instrument musik yang juga paling disukai oleh calon istrinya) dan suaranya sangat bagus, cocok untuk menjadi penyanyi. Kemampuan musik namja berambut hitam berumur delapan tahun yang bagus itu membuat Yesung melihat kalau anaknya itu berbakat dan mengajari anaknya itu semua hal yang dia tahu mengenai musik, dan mendorong anak itu untuk menjadi penyanyi yang hebat._

_Yesung sendiri setelah pulang dari Vienna membuka sebuah studio musik. Studio musiknya sekarang sangat terkenal menelurkan berbagai bibit penyanyi baru dan penyanyi-penyayi terkenal di Seoul. Dia juga bekerja sebagai produser musik dari berbagai agensi musik di Seoul, membuat namanya sangat dikenal dalam industri musik Korea Selatan._

_Woohyun sangat dekat dengan Sunggyu, anak Kangin dan Leeteuk. Begitu dekatnya dia sampai-sampai seringkali Woohyun memproklamirkan kalau dia akan menjadikan Sunggyu istrinya suatu hari nanti. Ucapan itu seringkali disambut tawa, baik oleh anak-anak yang lain ataupun para orangtua._

_Sunggyu seperti Kangin, memiliki pipi chubby yang membuatnya terlihat imut tapi sosok fisiknya baik dari kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu, sampai rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang lebih menurun dari ibunya. Tapi untuk soal personality…Sunggyu mewarisi sifat kedua orangtuanya baik dari sikap kepemimpinan yang adil dan bijak sekaligus pengertian dan baik seperti ibunya sampai sikap sok nge-bos tapi tegas dan berwibawa turunan ayahnya. Sunggyu benar-benar seorang figure pemimpin yang sangat berkharisma, sesuatu yang sangat dibanggakan baik oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin._

_Leeteuk dan Kangin menikah tepat dua bulan setelah semuanya kembali ke akademi setelah masalah Zhou Mi dan Henry selesai (kelihatan sekali mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah merencanakan pernikahan mereka cukup lama). Leeteuk masih menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Super Junior High School dan semakin gencar menerapkan sistem pacifisme di akademi agar para vampire dan manusia bisa berinteraksi dengan normal dan akrab. Kangin sendiri masih meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang vampire hunter dan sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua asosiasi vampire hunter. Posisinya sebagai namjachingu Leeteuk dan juga ketua asosiasi membantunya untuk berusaha mewujudkan keinginan istrinya itu untuk mendamaikan vampire hunter dengan para vampire melalui berbagai perjanjian damai dan ikatan diplomasi yang dilakukannya dengan para anggota senat vampire sampai sekarang._

* * *

><p>"Lalu dimana Siwon-<em>hyung<em> dan Mimi-_ge_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik kursi di hadapannya dan mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk di sana (yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum manis dan kecupan lembut di bibir sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu) sementara dia bersandar di pagar kayu pembatas balkon tepat di sebelah Yesung. "Mereka belum datang?"

"Aku tak tahu tentang Zhou Mi dan Henry tapi Siwon masih sibuk _meeting_ sampai waktu makan siang," kata Heechul sambil menghirup kopi di cangkirnya dengan gaya (yang menurut Kyuhyun sih sok) elegan. "Jadi paling cepat dia juga baru bisa keluar dari kantornya setengah jam lagi."

"Tapi…dia tidak lupa, kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak, Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Hankyung yang berdiri di belakang Heechul dan memeluk bahu istrinya itu. "Dia memberikanku izin untuk pulang cepat hari ini dan aku juga sudah mengingatkannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantor untuk menjemput Heechul tadi." Hankyung tersenyum manis pada _namja_ tampan berambut cokelat itu. "Jadi kurasa dia pasti datang kok."

* * *

><p><em>Hankyung masih bekerja sebagai tangan kanan sekaligus bodyguard Siwon. Mengurusi Siwon yang merupakan direktur utama Choi Corporation yang sepertinya semakin sukses dari hari ke hari tentu membuat Hankyung juga ikut sibuk karena bukan saja harus bekerja di kantor dia juga harus mengikuti Siwon kemanapun namja bertubuh kekar itu pergi untuk memastikan keselamatan namja bertubuh kekar itu. Kesibukan itu sering membuat Heechul protes pada Siwon karena dia merasa kadang-kadang waktu bekerja Hankyung di kantor jauh lebih banyak dari waktu yang dihabiskan namja China itu dengannya dan anak mereka berdua. <em>

_Heechul sendiri dengan koneksi teman-temannya yang banyak akibat sifatnya yang sangat (bahkan mungkin terlalu) aktif bersosialisasi membuat namja cantik itu memiliki koneksi yang banyak. Dari sana dia membuka online shop yang sekarang cukup terkenal yang melayani penjualan berbagai produk ke berbagai negara, tentu saja barang-barang di tokonya dia ambil dari barang-barang perusahan dan toko teman-temannya (yang tentu bermerek itu) yang sudah dia daulat untuk bekerja sama. Koneksinya yang luas itu juga membantunya saat namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk membangun agensi model. Matanya yang jeli dan sikapnya yang perfeksionis untuk masalah penampilan (yang kadang bahkan tak bisa dimengerti oleh Hankyung karena dia merasa perhatian namja cantik itu pada penampilannya terlalu berlebihan) membuat agensi model miliknya benar-benar (hanya) memiliki model dengan penampilan yang tergolong sempurna di seluruh Korea Selatan (meski sebenarnya sebagian besar model di sana adalah vampire…yang jelas lebih cantik dan tampan dari manusia normal). _

_Mereka adalah pasangan berikutnya yang menikah setelah Leeteuk dan Kangin, tepat sebulan setelah mereka lulus dari akademi. Heechul memaksa Hankyung untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka secepat mungkin dengan alasan karena sekarang mereka sudah tidak bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu sesering saat mereka masih berada di akademi maka dia menginginkan status hubungan yang jelas. Hankyung sama sekali tidak menolak karena dia memang berniat untuk menikahi namja cantik itu suatu hari nanti (meski harus dia akui dia tidak berencana untuk menikah secepat setelah kelulusan). _

_Anak mereka berdua, Howon (atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Hoya oleh teman-temannya karena dia tidak terlalu suka dengan nama aslinya) lahir setelah Woohyun dan beberapa bulan sebelum Sungyeol. Hoya adalah perpaduan sempurna dari kedua orangtuanya. Dari penampilan fisik jelas sekali dia menuruni ibunya dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan…manis meskipun jelas dia masih terlihat cukup tampan untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki, dan dari sikapnya Hoya adalah anak yang kalem, tenang, bahkan cenderung pendiam, jelas sekali turunan ayahnya (sesuatu yang diam-diam disyukuri oleh semua orang karena mereka beranggapan satu Kim Heechul saja sudah cukup merepotkan apalagi dua). Meski begitu Hoya adalah anak yang cukup sociable, karena dia bisa bersikap cukup hangat dan manis pada orang-orang yang cukup akrab dengannya. Namja buah nanas yang sempurna…pendiam dan tegas di luar tapi lembut di dalam. _

_Karena kesibukan kedua orangtuanya, Heechul dan Hankyung tidak bisa sering mengurus Hoya karena itu sering sekali Heechul menitipkan anaknya pada Donghae karena selain Heechul dan Donghae memang cukup akrab dengan satu sama lain, rumah kedua pasangan itu tidak terlalu jauh terpisah sehingga memudahkan Hankyung atau Heechul menjemput anak mereka pulang. Karena sering dititipkan dengan mereka, jelas akhirnya Hoya terbiasa bermain dengan anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Dongwoo, yang berumur setahun lebih tua darinya dan menjadi teman baik yang sangat akrab._

_Untuk masalah personality Dongwoo adalah campuran yang sempurna dari kedua orangtuanya. Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat muda itu sangat periang dan sering sekali (kalau tidak mau dibilang selalu) terlihat tertawa dan wajahnya berseri-seri gembira. Dia sering sekali menjadi penyemarak suasana saat teman-temannya sedih, tapi Dongwoo juga bisa bersikap dewasa dan serius dalam keadaan yang semestinya. Dongwoo sangat mengerti batas untuk serius dan bercanda, sesuatu yang menurun sekali dari kedua orangtuanya. Dongwoo juga memiliki kemampuan dance yang lumayan tinggi, mengikuti jejak kedua orangtuanya yang menekuni dan berbakat dance sejak kecil. Hal itu membuat Dongwoo senang sekali mengajak Hoya berlatih dance bersamanya sehingga sangat tidak diherankan kalau sekarang mereka berdua menjadi partner dance yang akrab dan sangat kompak (meski dalam usia yang masih relatif muda)._

_Setelah lulus akademi dan kuliah setahun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menikah di pertengahan tahun semester ketiga kuliah mereka. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama membuka sebuah studio dance dan mengelolanya bersama sebelum akhirnya Donghae menerima tawaran dari Heechul untuk menjadi model, membuat Eunhyuk akhirnya mengelola studio dance mereka sendirian (Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak keberatan karena dia mengerti sesibuk apa suaminya itu sekarang, ditambah Donghae juga tidak lepas tangan begitu saja. Namja tampan berambut hitam itu terkadang masih membantu istrinya itu di studio dance mereka). Ketampanan wajah sekaligus kesopanan sikapnya dan juga sikapnya yang profesional membuat Donghae semakin dikenal banyak orang di dunia entertainment hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain di sebuah film. Tak disangka film itu menjadi sebuah film yang sukses dan membuatnya naik tingkat dari seorang model menjadi seorang aktor dengan cepat. Sekarang Donghae adalah salah satu nama yang sangat dikenal dalam dunia perfilman Seoul dan Korea Selatan sebagai salah seorang aktor hebat yang sangat berbakat._

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu <em>café<em> yang terbuka dan suara langkah-langkah kaki seorang anak kecil. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun yang sangat…cantik. Anak kecil itu tersenyum dan berlari ke arah para _hyung_-_hyung_nya yang masih bermain dan duduk-duduk di lantai kayu balkon café itu. "_Hyungdeul_~" serunya riang.

Semua anak kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar panggilan itu dan Hoya langsung tersenyum dan menyambut anak kecil itu saat anak kecil berambut cokelat itu menerjang ke arahnya. "Halo, Sungjongie," katanya saat Sungjong membenamkan dirinya di tubuh mungil Hoya sebelum memeluk leher namja manis berambut cokelat itu dengan manja dan berlari ke arah kakak sepupunya, Sungyeol, yang juga memeluknya dengan antusias.

"Maaf _hyung_," kata seorang _namja_ manis yang baru berjalan melewati pintu kaca dan berjalan ke arah balkon tempat mereka semua berkumpul. "Ada sedikit masalah untuk persiapan resital biolaku dan itu makan waktu. Jadi…aku sedikit terlambat."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Henry." Namja manis itu segera menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Duduklah kau terlihat lelah."

Henry tersenyum sebelum menggandeng tangan Zhou Mi dan segera duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun langsung menyandarkan diri di bahu Zhou Mi. "Kau terlihat lelah, _gege_, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. "Masih seorang _designer_ yang sibuk kan?"

Zhou Mi tertawa dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Kui Xian," katanya. "Aku sudah biasa."

* * *

><p><em>Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan keakraban mereka dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Sekarang Kyuhyun sering sekali bertemu dengan Siwon dan Zhou Mi (baik untuk urusan pekerjaan ataupun pertemuan keluarga) sementara Henry sekarang sering sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin karena Zhou Mi sering menitipkan istrinya itu di rumah Kyuhyun setiap kali dia harus pergi untuk acara fashion show di luar negeri atau acara-acara glamour lainnya (Henry bukan orang yang terlalu suka dengan dunia glamour yang penuh kemewahan seperti dunia fashion show Zhou Mi membuat namja jangkung berambut merah itu mengerti kalau namja manis itu tidak akan suka diajak pergi untuk acara-acara seperti itu).<em>

_Setelah namanya bersih dari masalah kasus pembunuhan keluarganya dan keluarga Lee, Zhou Mi kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang fashion designer. Seperti dulu, pakaian-pakaian yang dirancangnya masih menerima respon positif dari masyarakat Korea dan dunia fashion internasional, membuat namanya tetap bersinar sebagai seorang designer berbakat dan tetap membuatnya menjadi designer yang desain-desainnya tetap selalu dinanti dan diharapkan._

_Henry sendiri setelah mendapatkan kebebasannya untuk hidup sebagai seorang warga masyarakat yang bebas memutuskan untuk masuk sebuah akademi musik terkenal di Seoul. Di sana dia menemukan kalau ternyata dia berbakat dan menyukai biola, membuatnya menekuni alat musik berdawai yang satu itu dengan serius. Setelah lulus dari akademi musik itu Henry mendaftarkan diri di sebuah universitas musik terkenal di Vienna selama tiga tahun sebelum kembali ke Seoul dan mendaftarkan diri di sebuah klub orchestra terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sekarang nama Henry terkenal sebagai salah seorang violist berbakat yang sering sekali diundang oleh pihak-pihak atas dan berpengaruh di industri musik Korea Selatan untuk melaksanakan resital biola, baik pertunjukan solo ataupun orchestra kelompok._

_Zhou Mi dan Henry menikah segera setelah Henry pulang dari Vienna. Dua bulan kemudian mereka dikaruniai seorang anak, Sungjong, yang sifatnya sepertinya sangat menurun dari ayahnya, terutama kecenderungan anak berumur enam tahun itu untuk sangat peduli pada masalah baju dan sangat memperhatikan trend fashion terkini (hal yang tentu membuat Zhou Mi sangat senang karena sekarang dia punya seseorang yang mengerti kebiasaannya berkeliling beberapa mal seharian hanya untuk mencari baju dengan merek dan design tertentu tanpa kebingungan). Ayah dan anak benar-benar mirip kalau sudah berbicara masalah fashion, terlihat dari gaya berpakaian Sungjong yang jauh lebih fashionable daripada anak-anak yang lain di ruangan itu. Sepertinya Zhou Mi tidak akan repot untuk mencari penerus usahanya kelak setelah anaknya itu lahir…._

* * *

><p>Sungyeol asyik bermain-main dengan Sungjong selama beberapa menit (sementara yang lain asyik bermain dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing) saat tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Anak kecil berambut cokelat yang berumur delapan tahun itu segera memberikan Sungjong kepada Hoya sebelum berlari keluar menuju ruangan dalam <em>café<em>, seolah-olah ingin menyambut seseorang.

"Kurasa Siwon-_hyung_ sudah datang," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyesap es kopi di tangannya. "Sungyeol pasti pergi menjemput Myungsoo."

Benar saja tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan "Myungie!" yang keras dari arah ruangan dalam café sebelum Sungyeol kembali sambil menyeret tangan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang hanya memandang bingung (sekaligus pasrah) dan menerima saja kelakuan anak kecil berambut cokelat itu. Bersamaan dengan kedatangan dua anak kecil itu ada dua orang _namja_ dewasa yang mengikuti mereka.

"Halo Siwon-_hyung_, Kibum-_hyung_," seru Kyuhyun dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aku sudah khawatir kalau kalian lupa dengan janji kita. Kan tidak lucu kalau Sungyeol menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu Myungsoo."

* * *

><p><em>Myungsoo adalah anak Siwon dan Kibum, usianya beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Sungyeol. Namja tampan itu mewarisi dengan baik kelebihan kedua orangtuanya. Wajah Myungsoo bisa dibilang sangat tampan sekaligus manis, tampan kalau anak kecil berambut hitam itu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan manis kalau dia menampakkan senyum manisnya yang sangat melelehkan hati, benar-benar turunan dari ayahnya. Sementara sikapnya yang sedikit pemalu, dan pendiam, bahkan terkesan dingin benar-benar turunan ibunya. Tidak salah kalau kadang-kadang Myungsoo disebut sebagai ice prince karena sifatnya itu (meski kalau dia sudah menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan mulai bertingkah manis orang-orang akan bingung kenapa anak kecil itu sampai bisa disebut sebagai seorang ice prince). Myungsoo sangat dekat dengan Sungyeol dan Sungjong (entah karena mereka sepupu atau ada alasan lain) membuat kedua anak kecil berambut cokelat itu juga sangat sayang (bahkan cenderung manja) pada anak kecil berambut hitam itu.<em>

* * *

><p>"Maaf ya," kata Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Aku terlambat menjemput Kibum di lokasi syuting karena ada <em>meeting<em> yang harus kuselesaikan. Lagipula mana mungkin aku lupa sih pertemuan rutin ini kan juga ada supaya kita bisa bertemu di tengah kesibukan pekerjaan masing-masing."

* * *

><p><em>Kibum masih bekerja sebagai seorang aktor. Belakangan ini nama Kibum semakin terkenal setelah sering mendapatkan peran-peran utama di berbagai film ataupun drama yang dibintanginya. Hanya saja semenjak Myungsoo lahir dia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengurangi kegiatannya sebagai seorang aktor dan vakum untuk sementara, setidaknya hingga Myungsoo cukup dewasa (atau kalaupun kepepet sekali Kibum akan segera menitipkan Myungsoo ke rumah Kyuhyun, salah satu alasan yang membuat Sungyeol dan Myungsoo jadi akrab)<em>

_Siwon sekarang masih mengelola perusahaannya Choi Corporation sebagai direktur utama sekaligus mengatur senat vampire sebagai penerus keluarga Choi (Zhou Mi membiarkan dan menerima saja kenyataan kalau Siwonlah yang sekarang menjadi penerus keluarga walaupun secara umur sebagai anak tertua dialah pewaris yang sah. Dia beralasan kenyataan kalau dia adalah mantan kriminal yang pernah melakukan tindakan pembunuhan pada vampire darah murni(sekalipun dia sendiri sebenarnya adalah darah murni) akan membawa efek negatif untuk nama pewaris keluarga Choi yang seharusnya sangat dihormati di kalangan senat vampire). Kesibukan Siwon membuat dia sekarang jarang sekali beristirahat dan bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya dan jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit kesepian._

_Karena itu Kyuhyun mengusulkan pada semuanya agar setiap bulan meluangkan waktu sehari di akhir bulan, tidak peduli sesibuk apa pun. Kyuhyun memaksa semuanya untuk mengosongkan satu hari dari jadwal mereka yang penuh itu untuk saling bertemu di café Ryeowook dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dia beralasan dengan begini mereka tetap bisa saling bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dan anak-anak mereka juga bisa bermain bersama dan saling mengenal sehingga mereka akan menjadi lebih akrab. Usul itu disetujui oleh semuanya hingga di sinilah mereka sekarang, di tengah musim semi di mana-mana bunga-bunga bermekaran, saling bercanda, bicara, dan tertawa bersama._

* * *

><p>Sungmin tersenyum dari balik cangkir teh yang dipegangnya. Matanya memandang Henry yang asyik berbicara dengan Ryeowook mengenai resital biola <em>namja<em> manis berambut cokelat itu, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Zhou Mi yang asyik mengobrol akrab layaknya kakak adik, Leeteuk dan Heechul yang asyik berbicara entah apa, Donghae dan Kibum yang asyik membicarakan peran mereka di film yang sekarang sedang mereka bintangi, Yesung yang memandang pepohonan di sampingnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di meja jelas sedang memikirkan lagu terbarunya dan Kangin, Eunhyuk, dan Hankyung yang sedang bermain bersama anak-anak mereka yang tertawa-tawa dengan riang. Dia merasa hangat…merasa sangat bahagia….

Mungkin dunia yang dihuninya, dunia yang harus terbagi antara manusia dan _vampire_ ini masih belum, dan tidak akan pernah, sempurna. Mungkin dunia ini sebenarnya masih penuh darah, masih penuh dengan peperangan, dan kedamaian hanyalah sebuah perjanjian di atas kertas saja.

Tapi…

Memiliki suami dan anak yang mencintainya, adik yang selalu menyayanginya, _figure_ ayah dan ibu yang selalu mau menyokongnya, dan teman-teman yang mendukungnya seperti dirinya sekarang…memiliki keluarga yang sempurna dan penuh kebahagiaan seperti dirinya sekarang sudah cukup bagi Sungmin. Baginya tidak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih baik daripada memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan mencintainya seperti sekarang….

Dulu…dia tak akan pernah mempercayai masa depan seperti ini. Dulu…dia hanya akan menanti kematian dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berdasar, tenggelam dalam penderitaan tak berujung yang selalu mengukungnya, dan hidup tanpa tujuan. Dunia penuh kegelapan….

Tapi sekarang…melihat semua ini di depan matanya Sungmin percaya tak peduli seberapapun kegelapan yang menyelimuti dunianya selalu akan ada cahaya harapan yang akan membebaskannya dari kegelapan dunianya yang seolah tak berujung itu. Cahaya itu akan memberikannya cinta dan kebahagiaan…sesuatu yang selama ini dia inginkan. Tak peduli segelap apa pun duniamu, bagaimanapun kau terpuruk dan putus asa menghadapi duniamu yang penuh penderitaan…selama kau memiliki orang yang mau mempercayaimu dan memelukmu maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan kau memiliki orang yang mempercayai dan mendukungmu maka semua kegelapan akan menghilang dengan sendirinya….

Asalkan kau bisa menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu…pasangan takdirmu yang abadi di dunia yang luas ini maka keabadian seorang vampire bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti….

Sekarang dia bahagia…sangat bahagia….

Dia memiliki dunianya yang paling sempurna…surga abadinya yang indah…yang akan selalu dia jaga sampai kapan pun juga….

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Dan dengan selesainya epilog ini maka selesailah fanfic ini dengan sangat...klise -digamparreaders- Yah...dari awal aku udah mutusin untuk mengakhirinya dengan cara seperti ini karena dari awal sekali jelas banget (menurutku) kalau sesuatu yang diinginkan sama semua tokoh di fanfic ini tuh...adalah cinta dan kasih sayang baik dari orang yang mereka cintai ataupun keluarga. Dan keluarga...jelas terasa lebih manis kalau kita punya anak, kan? Karena itulah aku bikin ending yang seperti ini. Kalau para readers ga puas...mianhae banget~aku harap kalian tidak terlalu kecewa dengan ending yang kupilih.**

**Dan mungkin ada yang tanya kenapa aku milih boyband Infinite buat jadi anak-anak Suju padahal ga ada kesamaan muka sama sekali, ya kan? kenapa aku milih mereka? Ya banyak alasannya sih...tapi alasan yang paling utama, selain ELF aku ini juga seorang Inspirit! Aku mengagumi Infinite seperti aku mengagumi Super Junior. Bagiku kedua grup ini benar-benar ngajarin dan memperlihatkan pada aku apa arti keluarga yang sebenarnya, bahwa keluarga itu ga harus terikat darah, bahwa keluarga itu adalah orang-orang yang mau saling mendukung, saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan peduli satu sama lain ga peduli sekeras apapun skandal yang ada di hadapan mereka. Super Junior dan Infinite juga menunjukkan sama aku bagaimana kerja keras dan banting tulang bahkan sampai harus memeras keringat, air mata, sama darah itu nyata. Kedua grup berusaha keras, dan perjuangan mereka untuk sampai di tempat mereka sekarang, memiliki fandom yang besar, memenangkan banyak awards, dan mendapatkan kesuksesan itu bukan main-main...dan aku sangat mengagumi mereka untuk itu. Karena itulah aku milih Infinite buat jadi anak-anak couple Suju di ficku ini karena bagiku...Super Junior dan Infinite adalah idola yang kukagumi dan sangat kuhormati dari lubuk hati aku yang paling dalam. **

**Tapi ya...itu pendapatku bagi kalian yang ga nerima atau malah ga tau siapa sih Infinite itu kalian boleh kok bayangin siapa aja buat jadi anak-anak mereka (Jujur aja sih...aku cuma tahu Sandeul dari B1A4 yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai anak KyuMin couple tapi sisa couple lainnya...sumpah, aku ga tau pasti siapa anak-anak mereka). Pokoknya inti epilog ini adalah mereka semua nikah, punya anak, dan live happily ever after dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing, siapapun anak mereka itu ga terlalu penting.**

**Oke, akhir kata...aku mau berterima kasih pada para readers yang mau membaca fic ini dari awal hingga selesai di chapter ke 34 ini! Terima kasih karena sudah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya ini dengan setia, rela menunggu saya update dengan sabar, dan selalu bersedia mereview fanfic saya dan memberikan saya semangat untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini hingga akhir! terima kasih semuanya! Aku sayang kalian semua!**

**Sebagai kata terakhir, adakah yang sudi mereview chapter terakhir fic ini? Saya penasaran, apakah endingnya bagus atau nggak? Adakah yang mau memberikan pendapat, saran, dan sebagainya untuk fic ini? Saya pasti terima dengan senang hati.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain! Bye bye ^_^**


End file.
